Tempus Vernum
by CreamPuffBunny
Summary: AU. Ludwig is a young monk who discovers he has the unnerving ability to see fairies. While meeting Gilbert, a roguish Winter Fairy, he is swept in to the fairy world to pose as a neutral envoy for two warring kingdoms: the Light and Dark Fairy Courts. Along with Gilbert, Ludwig must help find a way to end the ancient war. Full summary inside. LudwigxGilbert. Multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

***Welcome everyone! With this fic I will be working on a fantasy genre I have never tried before. I'm dabbling in the world of fairies. Not the Tinker Bell type, but the good ol' fashion ones from legends and lore! This fic will have multiple pairings it and I think it may turn out to be near to or equal length of 'A Storm of Sunflowers'. I think I've learned how to consolidate a lot more now that I have been writing in the Hetalia fandom for quite some time now. The main pairing is LudwigxGilbert but they are not related. Please read on and enjoy! Read and Review please! ^_^

***Summary: A mystical war between fairy kind is soon to erupt. Ludwig, a human monk belonging to the 'Order of Nature', is one of the very few who can see actual fairies. After a chance meeting with Gilbert, a Winter Elemental Fairy and mischievous rogue, Ludwig is trapped in the fairy realm acting as a human delegate between the waring courts of Light King Roderich and Dark King Arthur. Instantly attracted to Gilbert, the two form a secret (but dangerous) relationship that is considered a taboo among fairy kind. But Ludwig is not the only being who has their eyes set on Gilbert. With the battle of Light verses Dark coming to a head, will Ludwig be able to bring about peace and save Gilbert? Will he keep Gilbert for himself in the human world or give up that right to become of the fairy folk?

***Pairings: LudwigxGilbert (main pairing/only sex pairing!) FrancisxArthur, IvanxGilbert (courtship), AlfredxGilbert (courtship) RoderichxElizaveta, (others t.b.a.)

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 1

Autumn was nearing its end and winter was well on the way. In a quiet temple there lived an order of monks consecrated to the Green Deity, or 'Mother Earth'. Every day, the monks there would care for and tend to a large garden of flowers, trees, fruits, and vegetation. Much of what they grew would be donated to the main town square so the unfortunate could eat. Offerings were often given to the temple in forms of people's own food and plants grown on their farms. One of the customs was to always give back what was freely given. People would come to the temple and pray for healthy crops and animals to keep their farms strong.

The monks had their own custom of offering their goods to the Green Deity. A fraction of what was gathered from the temple garden would be tossed in the fields behind their establishment to feed the wild animals and other 'mystical' beings. While no one has actually seen any mystical beings, the stories have been passed down in the sacred order for generations. If no offering was given, then it was said an evil wave of misfortune would rain down upon the temple. Never had such an event happened, but it was forbidden to even try. The order has always remained peaceful and the quaint town of Emerald Fields was a prosperous one.

Ludwig Beilschmidt, a young monk, was finishing up sweeping the garden walk of the dry, dead leaves. He gave a shiver at the changing temperature of the air, feeling the effects of winter slowly making its way to the town. In another month or so the season of winter would be upon them, and it was a time for rest. Ludwig was looking forward to the winter hibernation where he could read and write all day with little chores to do. In the summer, spring, and fall there was constant work that needed to be done every day whether it was tending the farm animals or cultivating the fields. While they all shared in the workload, Ludwig, being in the lowest level of monkhood, would often tend to the animals and gather the vegetables. As if that was not enough work, he would also have to prepare the vegetables for their dinners. They never ate meat, only bread, fruits, and vegetables. Wine was allowed but they could only have a glass a day. To eat meat was a disgrace to the Green Deity.

Once he was finished sweeping the walk, Ludwig took one of the buckets from the barn and headed to the well. Lowering the bucket into the dark circle, Ludwig felt the chill of the late autumn air once again. He paused to pull the brown woolen hood closer around his face to block out some of the cold. Already his bare hands were chapped dry from the chill but he could not work efficiently while wearing gloves. The sun was soon about the set and the purple sky would give way to clear shining stars. Stargazing was one of his favorite things to do before bed and he would go onto the roof to lose himself in the endless sparkling black. With the bucket filled, Ludwig carried it with him into the backdoor leading to the temple kitchens. While taking his leave to hang up his cold woolen cloak, Ludwig heard the familiar voice of a boy in a room over.

"But there really ARE fairies!" Cried the boy. Ludwig hung up his cloak and followed the voice to see the young orphan boy speaking with the head monk. "There are! I saw them!"

The elderly monk just smiled and ruffled the boys' shaggy brown hair. "You are a child and only you can see such things. But as an adult, you will soon understand that these creatures do not exist."

"But they do!" The boy had tears in his eyes. "Why won't you believe me? Just because you can't see them doesn't mean they aren't there!"

"There is only one spiritual being in this world, little one, and she is the Green Deity, our nurturing mother. We are her creations along with the foliage and the animals. Nothing else exists."

Seeing the boy was growing frustrated, Ludwig went over to him and gently placed a hand on the small shoulder. "Daniel, go and wash up for dinner. We will be eating soon."

"You believe me, don't you, Ludwig?"

"Of course I do." He didn't believe in these fairies the boy spoke of but he was too kind to destroy a child's innocent fantasy. "Go, and do as I say." He gave the gentle command and the boy smiled brightly, running off to wash up. Ludwig looked at the elder who stroked his long white beard.

"You should not encourage him, Ludwig."

"He is only a child, and an orphan at that." Ludwig looked in the direction the boy had run. "The boy has gone through more than a child should, so why deny him simple fantasies?"

The elder rubbed a green emerald pendant between his fingers. "Only sadness and a lack of trust can come from keeping children believing in that which does not exist. Once they learn these imaginary creatures do no exist, they grow angry and feel betrayed. It only does them harm, so it is best to keep them believing in what is rightfully true."

"Yes, your eminence." Ludwig folded his hands inside of his long brown woolen bell sleeves. "Shall I being preparations for dinner?"

"Hmm, no, not tonight, young Ludwig. Go and see to the boy, he trusts in your company. Make sure he is all right."

Ludwig bowed and made his way through the temple corridors. The castle stone was cold and dark this time of year. Ludwig took the steps to the second floor first to stop in his own room and grab a woolen shawl. Flinging it over his shoulders he made his way to Daniel's room, which was a large space he shared with a few other orphaned children. Ludwig opened the heavy wooden door to the sound of children laughing and squealing as they played. When he stepped into the room the children were delighted to see him. He smiled softly as they all came up and hugged him, both the boys and the girls. While this was a temple for men they allowed little girls into their establishment until they came of age to be sent off to the nunnery (if they chose).

"Will you read to us again tonight, Ludwig?" Asked one of the young girls, her freckles spreading as she smiled.

"We'll have to see. It all depends on if I finish my chores in time." A collection of 'awws' filled the room. "But I will ask one of the others to read to you if I can't make it, okay?"

"But we like your reading best!" Said a little boy with blonde hair.

"I said I would see what can be done. I have a strict order of rules to follow, as you know." Aside from tending the farm animals and foliage, Ludwig was also one of the few who helped with the children. "Now, where is Daniel? I was told to check up on him." The youngest little girl, who was only three, tugged on his brown robes to get his attention. He looked down at her as she silently pointed to the bed in far corner by the window. "Now why did he move it there?" Ludwig excused himself from the other children and went over to Daniel's bed. "Daniel?"

The boy was staring out the foggy window. "Yeah?"

"Why is your bed moved over here? It's cold by the window." Ludwig fluffed the boy's pillow.

"I'm waiting to see the fairies!"

"Oh? Do they come out at this time of the day?"

"No, not always." He turned to give Ludwig a large smile that showed off his missing front tooth. "Sometimes when I wake up late at night, I look out the window and I can see them dancing in the woods! Just there!" He pressed his finger against the cold glass. Ludwig followed the direction of the boys' finger, which pointed to the woods, a place where EVERYONE was forbidden to go. "That's where they live!"

Ludwig turned away to straighten out the bed blanket. "I'm surprised they come near humans at all. I guess it is only children they show themselves to?"

Daniel nodded. "Yup, yup! I wish you could see them, Ludwig! They would like you!" He bounced on the bed.

"Have you spoken to them?"

"Mmhmm! Sometimes they tap at my window! Or if I'm playing in the gardens they whisper from the bushes or the trees!"

Ludwig sat on the bed beside the boy. "What do they say?"

"Lots of things! They like the garden and the fields! And sometimes," he giggled "they play tricks on the men and animals!"

Ludwig frowned. "Tricks, you say?" That sounded like the work of mischievous children, but he wasn't about to say anything of the like to Daniel. "Well, try and keep them from causing trouble. We are a busy group here at Green Hall." He started to get up.

"Oh! Oh, Ludwig, wait!" Daniel pulled him back down. "I got something to tell you, but it's a BIG secret!" Ludwig leaned in to the boy so he could whisper. "The fairies don't want you guys spreading your gardens any farther than they are now."

Ludwig raised a blonde brow. "Do you mean the apple and plum orchards we plan to have in the spring?" They were going to tend a whole other field planting young apple and plum trees come the following spring. But how did Daniel know that? 'He must have been spying or overheard us talking.' "Why not?"

"It would stretch onto their sacred battle ground!"

"Battle ground? What do you mean? There was never a battle here. Not one."

"No, it's true!" Daniel argued. "It was a fairy battle that happened long, long, LONG ago! Lots of fairies died, good and bad! They don't want you going any further! Bad things will happen if you do!"

Ludwig rubbed his temples. He knew it was all just innocent dreams and nightmares the boy was making into reality, but he still could not bring himself to tell the child otherwise. "The others will not believe me, you know that. But I will try my best." He stood up and straightened his robes. "Just what do these fairy folk look like, Daniel?"

"They look just like us! Only they sometimes have wings and can be very pretty! They wear clothes like us too!"

"I see. Well then, next time you see one, try and get me so I can see them myself. I've always wanted to see one." Daniel practically squealed in delight.

"Okay Ludwig! I promise!"

"Good boy. Now you and the others continue getting ready. Dinner will be soon."

/

Later that evening, Ludwig dressed in his warmest robes and cloak to go up onto the roof. He looked up at the stars decorating the sky and smiled, taking in a deep breath of the chilly night air. There was a special spot where he sat between the steeple and the temple wall, the perfect place for watching the stars. He settled down atop the cold stone and stared up into the endless black, allowing his mind to drift away. There were many things he wondered about, like how far did the stars travel along the sky? He had never been out of the town of Emerald Fields, so everything he knew was as a far as his eyes could see. And what was up there behind the stars? Was it the Green Deity and her sacred world, or was it something else? It was said that she painted the sky with stars to help travelers find their way home or where they wanted to go. Was that really what they were?

Out of the corner of his eye, Ludwig saw something running through the churchyard cemetery and leap over the fence. When he saw that it was the form of Daniel, Ludwig jumped up and called out to him. "DANIEL!" He cried. "STOP!" He saw the boy running to the woods. The forbidden woods. "DANIEL!"

Ludwig took the quickest way he could think of, and that was climbing down the heavy dying vines along the wall. Rather, he 'slid' down the vines, but his focus was catching up to Daniel before he entered the woods. When his feet landed on the ground Ludwig took off in a run, dashing around the graves and hopping over the fence. "DANIEL! COME BACK!" He called again, following after the tiny form of the boy. Ludwig was unable to catch up with him and soon the boy's form disappeared into the woods, his giggling laughter traveling along the wind. "DANIEL!"

Ludwig stopped at the mouth of the woods where the boy had disappeared. He felt a twinge of fear while gazing through the maze of trees and the dark mysteries they concealed. Why these woods were forbidden Ludwig did not know, but it didn't change the fact that young Daniel was lost inside of them. Why did he run? And what was he going after? The fairies? Ludwig did not believe in such beings, so there should be nothing to fear within these woods. Taking a deep breath, Ludwig pulled his cloak around his shoulders, straightened his back, and stepped into the woods.

Only six or seven steps into the dark wood, Ludwig already began to feel the strange sensations gathering in his senses. In his ears he could hear the whispering sounds of voices, or what sounded like voices. His nose caught the scent of wet earth, of dirt and foliage. Even though it was dark, his eyes could see faint, shimmering glows among the trees. Curious, Ludwig stepped over to a tree and rests his bare hand against the trunk. Beneath his hands he swore that he could feel the tree breathing, and he quickly brought his hand away. His mouth had gone dry, like walking for hours in the hot summer without water. It was pushing his senses into overload.

'I must find Daniel and get us out of here!' He thought to himself. While he still did not believe in fairies and elements, Ludwig had no answer for what his common senses were showing him. It had to be his imagination acting on old tales and stories told of these woods that he had grown up on. They were reminding him of his childhood innocence. 'I must find Daniel!' "Daniel!" He called. "Daniel, where are you? Daniel!"

The woods had grown silent, eerily silent. His senses cleared and Ludwig felt nothing. Still, he moved further into the woods, searching for Daniel. He called out to the boy but the child never answered. Ludwig began to fear the worst for the boy. What if he had fallen and hurt himself? What if Daniel slipped and fell down ravine and knocked himself unconscious? If there 'were' magical fairies…did they carry him off like they were said to do in the stories? Or what if Daniel was just scared and hiding in a bush or behind a tree, frightened of the dark? "DANIEL!" He called. "DANIEL, IT'S LUDWIG! COME OUT!"

/

"What is all that ruckus?"

"I'll be damned! It's a human!"

"A human? In these woods? You're joking!"

"No! It's a human male! Look!"

Three pairs of eyes looked upon the wandering male.

"He shouldn't be here." Said the first one.

"I think he's looking for someone." Said the second. "Someone named 'Daniel'."

The third looked at his companions. "Daniel is that child we saw running not too long ago."

"That small boy? I thought he was here because of us?" Said the second.

"We never send for children." Said the third. "Something else did." Pink eyes followed the human man. "Something that is not from our court."

"The Dark Fairy Court?" Asked the first. "If that's the case, then let's find this boy and get him to his friend. No child's blood shall be spilled in our realm."

/

"Daniel? Where are you?" The cold was starting to numb his face and feet the further he walked. The boy was out here in the cold with only his sleeping tunic on. Ludwig feared he would find the boy curled up and shivering. "Daniel!"

Suddenly, he heard a soft voice call out his name. "Ludwig?"

"Daniel!" Ludwig looked around. "Daniel, where are you?"

"O-over here! I'm here!"

Ludwig ran to the sound of Daniel's voice and soon came upon the boy shivering beneath a tree. "Daniel! You're alright!" Ludwig scooped the small boy up in his arms and wrapped him in the shawl. "Why did you run off?"

"I heard the fairies calling me!" He shivered into the warmth of Ludwig. "I just did what they said!"

"What they said? What did they say?"

"I…I just came to play with them…like they asked me to." He sniffled. "I'm sorry if I made you mad, Ludwig!"

He sighed. "I'm not mad, just relieved that you are well." Ludwig looked to the woods again and swore he saw something hopping through the trees. He figured it was a bobcat or something of the like. "You're shivering. Let's get you back to the temple."

Ludwig shielded Daniel's face from the cold as he proceeded to make his way out of the woods. He held the small shivering body tightly to his chest, mindful of the broken branches and upped roots that littered the forest floor. Suddenly, from his right, he heard the unmistakable sound of a howl, like that of a wolf. However, this howl was different from the normal wolves he had heard over the years. It was a haunting howl that he felt chill his entire body right down to the bone. He never felt the urge to run like he did now, but he couldn't risk tripping over something in the dark. So holding his breath, Ludwig continued forward only with a little more speed this time. Around his feet he noticed a foggy mist gathering along the forest floor. It frightened him, but he kept Daniel's face hidden. But then, up ahead, just at the exit of the woods, stood a large black form.

It was not a wolf, but rather a large shaggy black dog the size of a calf. Its teeth were pearly white, but the eyes were glowing red, like saucers. Its head was lowered and the shaggy hackles were up at the broad shoulders, as if it were ready to attack. Ludwig gulped, taking a step back from the large creature. Even though he did not believe in such legends, what he saw before him was undeniably the 'phantom black dog', which was said to warn a traveler of their coming death or that of a relative. At the moment, Ludwig couldn't remember much more, but if he was correct, the creature would not hurt them. It was a long shot, but what choice did he have? Those red glowing saucers seemed to bore into his very soul as he took a shaking step forward. The beast did not move, but remained in the spot, just staring. Ludwig gulped and said to himself, 'the Green Mother will protect you…just keep…walking.'

With each step he took Ludwig could feel his knees slowly begin to buckle. The sight of the mystical being was just too much, so he lowered his head to not meet the eyes. Quickly he walked, knowing he was approaching the black dog with each step. He could hear its soft growls as he passed, looking down at the black feet that left no paw prints. With two more steps he was past the being, but cautiously glanced back to see the creature following him. 'What can I do?' The fear was gripping him and as much as he wanted to run it was unwise to do so. 'Keep walking…just keep walking.'

From behind came a sudden snort from the beast, and Ludwig whipped around to see what has happened. If seeing the phantom dog wasn't strange enough then the white fairy fighting it off was even stranger. Ludwig just stared, his eyes wide as the white fairy forced the phantom dog to retreat back into the woods. The fear of the black creature was gone, but now was replaced with queer curiosity. The white fairy was a human form in every aspect except for the four white wings, which looked like snowflakes pressed together, or frost. It was clearly a male, and he could tell by the broad shoulders and narrow hips. Everything the fairy wore was white right down to his boots. His skin was snow white yet his eyes were a hypnotizing pink, not blue, as he would have assumed. There was a sword on his belt, crystal clear white save for the icy blue hilt. Beneath his boots was an elaborate design of frost, and as the fairy walked towards him, the same white substance appeared with each step only to melt away when lifted. Could he really be gazing at an actual fairy?

"Don't be afraid of him." Said the fairy. "Not all of that creature is bad."

Ludwig just stared at him, still shielding Daniel.

"Well? Aren't you going to say 'thank you' to this lonely traveler whom saved you?"

"You're a fairy. A Winter Fairy." The fairy gasped, jumping back and levitating in the air.

"H-How can you see me?"

Ludwig just stared at him. "I can see your wings…they're like snow. A cloud of white is gathered at your feet…you're a fairy." Ludwig finally looked away. "I must be dreaming."

'Oh, you're not dreaming, human. I'm real. But if you can see me…then…'

"Um…thank you for…scaring away that beast. But it is still a bad omen."

"Only to some." Said the fairy. "I wouldn't fear anything for you. However, you mustn't tell anyone what you saw tonight!"

"No one would believe me if I did." Ludwig responded. "What is your name?"

"Tell me yours first." He smirked.

"My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt." He was still staring in awe at the fairy.

The fairy flew higher into the air. "I'm Gilbert! Gilbert the Winter Fairy!" He gave a joyous laugh as he spiraled into a mist of snowy white before disappearing.

"Gilbert." Ludwig repeated the name. "Strange name for a fairy."

Giving a shake of his head and dismissing everything he saw, Ludwig turned back to the temple and ran. Immediately he brought Daniel up to his room and got the boy into bed. He took a blanket from one of the spare beds for extra warmth. The boy was shivering and his lips were blue, his teeth chattering. Ludwig stroked the boys' hair, trying to soothe him. He stayed until the boy fell asleep, and then retreated back to his own room.

There wasn't much to his room. It was a small, quaint little corner room consisting of his bed, a desk, a single shelf with some books, and a painting of the Green Deity. Curious, Ludwig went to his window and gazed through the frosted glass at the spot where he had met the fairy, and the phantom dog. His mind was plagued with their images, one snow white and the other black as the late night sky. But could he have really seen such mystical beings? Ludwig knew he was fully awake and there was no other reasonable explanation he could muster. The black dog frightened him the most because of the dark legend behind it, and then the fairy tells him not to be afraid. What was he to think? 'I must be out of my mind.' He looked to his bed. 'Just go to sleep, Ludwig, and it will all make sense in the morning. Nothing happened tonight. Nothing.'

Yet once he was safely tucked in his bed, Ludwig unknowingly buried himself under the heavy blankets.

/

"Was that really necessary, Ivan?" Gilbert looked down at the black dog from his spot in the tree. "You frightened the poor guy."

The black dog stood on his hind legs and shifted its form into that of a human man. He looked up at Gilbert with violet eyes and smirked, showing only a few of his fangs. "I was just doing my job, nothing more."

"Yeah well, don't do it when little children are around!" The fairy glared at him.

"But it was the child I was warning about." Ivan crossed his arms. "I was going to follow them safely home until you decided to swing that crystal sword at my face."

Gilbert gasped softly. "The little boy is going to die? When?"

"Soon. I cannot say any more than that."

Gilbert was silent as he watched the being disappear into the fog of the forest. His brows furrowed sadly at the news of the young boy. Gilbert wondered how that human man, Ludwig, would take the boy's death? Gilbert stretched his wings, leapt from the branch, and glided through the trees leaving a sparkling glitter of snow behind him. The sun would be rising soon and he had to be back at the Fairy Court before the dawn. He couldn't help thinking about Ludwig, the strange human man that was able to see him. Humans only saw fairies as other humans when the beings walked among them. Engaging in human society was forbidden, but it was something Gilbert had done before. He was never one to properly follow the rules anyway. Smirking, he darted straight up to the top of the trees and gingerly perched atop a towering pine. He crossed his arms and looked to the far east where he could see the monk's temple.

"How very interesting. A human man who can see fairies in their true form? And not just any human, a monk!" Gilbert chuckled. "A celibate monk too I'll bet!" Gilbert remembered the way the human was staring at him. "Either he will be having some wet dreams tonight or he was just shocked to see a real fairy." Playing and pranking humans was one of Gilbert's specialties. Physical contact with humans was strictly forbidden, but there was no law saying you could use the elements or magic to play ones' tricks. "I think I'll pay that monk a little visit tomorrow. Let's mess around with a strict order of celibate monks!" His triumphant laugh echoed through the night.

By early dawn, Gilbert had flown through the hidden floral wall that protected the fairy realm. This realm was unlike the human world. All of the trees were massive and ancient, a whole different breed all in themselves. Some were so big and wide that they were home to fairies. In this realm it was always spring because the current Fairy King saw fit to keep it that way. Gilbert was a Winter Element fairy, just one of many other Winter Fairies. There were fairies for all seasons including autumn, spring, and summer. Some fairies, however, were considered 'All-Season' fairies because they could cast spells pertaining to any season. All-Season fairies were entitled to more than the regular fairy folk. Gilbert wanted to be a Fairy Knight, but since he was a single season fairy the title was lost to him. Only All-Season fairies were allowed to be knights. It was unfair, and it pissed him off. Gilbert stopped for a moment to float down to a rope bridge that held three of his fellow Winter Fairies. They greeted him as he landed.

"Welcome back, Gilbert." Said the fairy woman.

"Thanks. Anything exciting that I missed?"

The first male shook his head. "Nope. Nothing. The Autumn Fairies are flying in a frenzy since the season is almost over."

"Yeah, two actually smashed into each other! It was hilarious!" Said the second male.

Gilbert laughed himself. "Too bad I missed it! I would have liked to see that!" he stretched his wings. "I have to go, though. Need to report to the king and queen. Duty calls."

He waved to his friends as he flew off into the air, weaving around other fairies. A few Autumn Fairies wizzed by him but he paid them no mind. Up ahead he could see the mountainside where the fairy castle was built. The castle had been built in to the mountain eons ago by the first fairies. The front of it, however, was solid white crystal in the form of a castle much like the ones humans built. The rest of the outside was covered in rich green foliage and millions of flowers. Gilbert was welcomed inside by the guards who moved to let him pass. He planted his feet on the floor and proceeded to walk the rest of the way to the throne room. A few noble fairies greeted him as he passed and he just gave them a smile with a wave. Upon reaching the throne room he saw that both the fairy king and queen were present. Standing near them were some of the Fairy Knights. Gilbert made his way to the thrones and took out his sword, resting the tip to the floor as he bowed before them.

"A fine greeting to you, King Roderich and Queen Elizaveta." King Roderich lazily smelled a rose in his hand, hardly acknowledging Gilbert. His warrior queen, Elizaveta, took notice of him with a kind smile. Unlike past fairy queens, Elizaveta had been the only one who joined in the battles with the fairy folk. Beside her on the throne, she kept both her sword and shield. Roderich would fight as well, but he never received enough satisfaction out of it like his wife did. The king was better at plotting than fighting. Even though they were fairly close as friends, neither one would give Gilbert the title of Fairy Knight.

"What do you have to report on the Dark Court?" Roderich asked him, turning to face the Winter Fairy.

"Not much, I'm afraid." Gilbert stood. "I did run in to Ivan, though."

Roderich frowned. "What was he doing?"

"Warning about the impending death of a young child while his caregiver monk stared on helplessly."

"A monk?" Elizaveta repeated the word. "Rarely do humans ever enter these woods."

Gilbert smirked. "Well, he was following a young boy whom ran into the woods. I'm assuming the Dark Fairy Court is behind the summoning the boy. A few companions and I brought the child to the human safely, and that's when Ivan showed up."

Roderich tapped his finger on the armrest. "And this human monk…did he see you?"

Gilbert gave a lopsided smirk. "You see, that's the real funny part!" Roderich did not look amused. "The monk was able to see me in full fairy form! I have to say I was completely shocked when he knew what I was."

"You have to be more careful, Gilbert!" Roderich scolded him, pausing to fix his woven crown of leaves and berries. "We have enough problems on our hands without a human alerting the whole population of our existence."

Elizaveta added in, "I'm sure no one would believe him."

"Quite true, dear." Roderich bunched the rose up his palm. "It still does not change the fact that Gilbert was seen by a human."

Gilbert spoke up then. "But it is very rare for humans to actually SEE fairies in full form. He must be a special type of human if he can see all of us."

"Hmm…" Roderich rubbed his chin "Perhaps you are right. Tomorrow night, go and visit this human monk and see what you can learn about him. If Ivan, by chance, saw that this human could see you, then the Dark Fairy Court may choose to go after him."

Elizaveta smiled. "The aid of a human would be much appreciated in these troubled times. Maybe if we can befriend him then we can have a human ally in our war. He can deliver our messages and terms not just to the Dark Fairy Court but the human society as well. We must not forget that they are trying to expand their farm land over our sacred territory."

"Don't jump to conclusions so quickly. Let's wait and see what Gilbert comes up with." Roderich looked to the Winter Fairy. "You have my leave to go."

Gilbert bowed and sheathed his sword, retreating to the refreshment table for a quick bite. He took a mug of dandelion wine and a handful of dates before flying up to sit upon the balcony. The balcony encircled the entire throne room, giving Gilbert a decent view of all the fairies. He first looked at the two Fairy Knights, Berwald and Vash, standing side by side in their glittering armor. Berwald was first in command with Vash being second. But Vash was also a close advisor of their king and queen during the war council meetings. Gilbert wished he could be wearing that shining armor. Beneath him he heard the familiar laughter of the fairy bard, Feliciano, as he proudly sang a song about summer. Feliciano was a Summer Fairy, but also was a shape-shifter. Usually he took the form of animals, a skill that he used to get out trouble or spy on the enemy. Someone must have said something to make the fairy scared because Feliciano quickly poofed into a rabbit and darted under a table to hide. Gilbert just shook his head with a laugh.

After his wine and snack, Gilbert decided to visit the fairy smith outside of the castle. His sword needed a little bit of magic to repair a few scratches and nicks. Should he let these blemishes go untended then his sword might break in the heat of battle. So he brought it to Sadiq, the head of the weaponry and armory. A Summer Fairy as well, Sadiq's skin was a perfect tan, something that always made Gilbert jealous. Even for a Snow Fairy his skin was extra white and pale. It made him stand out amongst the other Winter Fairies, and even made some of them jealous. If only they knew how much he wanted to look slightly normal. "Yo, Sadiq! You busy?"

The larger fairy rolled his eyes, lowering his magical hammer. "No, I'm not busy at all, Gilbert." He waved his hand over to the many crystal swords that needed tending. "What is it that you want?"

He smirked. "My sword needs a bit of mending. Just brought it here to add a little more fun to your list! You look bored."

"Har, har." Sadiq's laugh was laced with sarcasm. "Put it there with the others. I'll have it ready for you by the evening."

"What crawled up your backside and died?" Gilbert smirked. "Herc threw you out again?"

"Hardly! I left this time! And why am I telling YOU anything? Scram!"

Gilbert put his hands up. "Sorry! I meant no harm." He grinned. The on-and-off relationship of Sadiq and Heracles was the most entertainment their Fairy Court could get on the gossip side of things. "Hope things work out!"

Gilbert retreated from the weaponry and made his way to the Winter Fairy housing. He didn't think that the seasons had to be segregated, but who was he to change tradition? Any time he tried he landed himself in solitary confinement for a day or two. Gilbert flew up to his dwelling within a crystal and entered through the balcony. It wasn't easy being on night duty and he was eager to catch some shut-eye. Everything in his room was crystal, and he loved every bit of it. Let the Summer Fairies have their wooden houses covered in flowers. Let the Autumn Fairies live in their trees and the Spring Fairies in their giant flowers. He was thrilled to be a Winter Fairy when he had the best of the housing arrangements. With a grin he flopped onto his bed, snuggling into the pure white goose-down sheets. "This fairy needs his beauty sleep!" He stretched and yawned, cuddling into the fluffy pillow. When he closed his eyes he immediately saw the monk, Ludwig. Gilbert opened his pink eyes only to quickly close them again, seeing the same image. "Well, I suppose there are worse ways to fall asleep."

/

Far from the Fairy Court territory, there resided a kingdom simply known as the Dark Fairy Court. While all the fairy folk race were one in the same, the Dark Fairy Court held a group of more sinister and malevolent fairies. The Dark Fairy Court residents did not view themselves as 'evil', but to the rest of fairy society, they were. The two kingdoms, Light and Dark, had been at war since fairies first separated themselves. Just like the Light Fairies, the Dark Fairies were also elemental beings. The only difference was the Dark Fairies took over the seasons at night, while the Light Fairies controlled the day. Despite their differences, the fairy folk all shared one common thing, and that was the balance of the earth. The kingdoms fought over dominance for the Holy Fairy Land where centuries ago, before humans, an epic battle between all the mystical beings took place. Thousands of fairy folk had perished in the battle, and their bodies became one with the earth. To gain further power, the surviving kingdoms have been fighting for the rights to claim, build, and expand on the holy burial ground. Each time it was a standstill, and to this day, it still is.

The Dark Fairy Court castle was a jumble of dead trees and black crystals. The Dark Fairy King, Arthur, angrily paced his dining hall in front of a large fire, muttering to himself. His black wings twitched and rattled furiously as his thick nails bit in to the skin of his palms. Sitting at the long black table were his two sons, Alfred and Matthew. Alfred was one of the Dark Fairy warriors, having two large curved horns coming out from atop his head and bat-like wings. His younger brother, Matthew, took after their papa with delicate fairy features. Arthur was able to transform himself between genders during the summer and spring seasons. In autumn and winter he was a male. In summer and spring a female. Alfred was a Summer and Matthew was a Spring. Their father, Francis, was only an explorer fairy employed by Arthur, but was his lover as well. The Dark Court members suspected that Francis was the father of Arthur's sons, but they never had any solid proof. And Arthur would never let it be known, or he would simply punish those who tried to question it. As a king, he should be marrying a princess or a prince; instead he was constantly coupling with a low-born explorer whose main job was to seek out new territory and warn of danger.

"Where is your papa?" Arthur growled through pointed teeth. "He should have been here long ago!"

Alfred, stuffing his face with various charred pieces of meat, took a break between chewing to answer his father. "He's probably running a little late! Just relax."

Arthur glared at his eldest son. "You know how much I hate it when he is late! He doesn't have the power like we have. I fear the Light Court will capture him one day…should that ever happen…!" Arthur growled.

Matthew whimpered, holding his bear made from wool and stuffed with goose feathers tightly to his chest. "I'm worried for papa too. I hope he's alright?"

"Papa's fine!" Alfred boasted. "He can charm his way out of ANY problem! I bet papa just caught a glimpse of himself in a puddle and stopped to admire the reflection."

Arthur grumbled and suddenly conjured up a web of green lightening between his palms. A dark aura surrounded him, and both his sons hide themselves behind their wings. "I SUMMON THEE TO MY HALL, OH SPIRIT OF OLD! COME FORTH, AND DO MY BIDDING!" Arthur let the bolts of lightening strike a spot in the floor, making a large purple circle of ancient incantations appear. From the center of the circle came the large form of the phantom dog, which quickly transformed into the human body of Ivan.

"You called?" Ivan smiled at his king.

"Ivan, have you seen Francis? He is late! He said he would be back this day! Where is he?"

Ivan playfully tapped his chin. "Maybe he ran off with a brunette?"

Arthur frowned. "Very funny. I'm serious, Ivan! Have you seen him?"

"No, can't say that I have. But I did run in to a Winter Fairy from the Light Fairy Court and a human monk."

"Who was it?" Alfred asked. "Who was the fairy, I mean?"

Ivan smirked. "It was Gilbert, the pretty Winter Fairy."

Arthur hissed, barring his fangs. "I care not for what fairy or human you encountered. So you have not seen Francis is what you are saying?"

Ivan nodded. "Yes, my king. Should I see him while I am out, I shall tell him to report right back to you."

Arthur crossed his arms. "Good. I appreciate your time and service. You are dismissed."

Ivan smiled. "Oh, and by the way, that human monk I mentioned earlier? Well, he can see fairies in their full form." Arthur, Matthew, and Alfred's brows went up in surprise and shock. "Bye-bye for now." Ivan disappeared back into the purple circle and it completely disappeared from the floor.

Arthur turned back to his sons. "I'm retiring to my chambers. Don't stay up too late." He walked over to them, giving both boys a kiss on the head. "Rest well, my sons."

"Goodnight father." Matthew smiled at him.

Arthur left his sons to their dinner in the hall as he floated up to his chambers where he locked himself inside. He had so much on his mind that he knew sleep would not come to him. Between the war, the territory, his troublesome eldest son, and his missing lover, Arthur felt like he was going to go mad. Every day the eyes of his subordinates were on him to bring them to the Holy Fairy Land. No matter how hard he tried, King Roderich's army and his own would always end up a standstill. It never failed. Unlike his own army, Roderich's always seemed to keep growing in numbers. Sometimes Arthur feared he was losing his people. Even though he had two sons, there was always the gossip that they were not of pure royal blood. Arthur had a story made up and his sons knew better than to talk, yet he feared many still did not believe him. It was an old, foolish tradition, but one that still held strong. Should Roderich's wife give birth to a pureblooded fairy child then many of Arthur's people may leave him and flock to the Light Court. The thought made him sick to his stomach. 'Where is Francis? I really need him.' He sat on the bed and held his head in his hands, sighing. "I need you with me." He whispered.

"Then turn around and look, you crazy fairy." Arthur's head lifted at the sound of Francis' suave voice. He turned to see the explorer fairy leaning against the wall, having flown in through the window. Only Francis had the key to the balcony door. He smiled at Arthur, moving away from the wall to approach him. "You look troubled, my sweet."

"I'm always troubled." Arthur stood to face him, but ducked away from Francis' attempt at an embrace. "Where have you been?" He asked, walking away from the other.

"Doing what I am told and paid for to do. Exploring." Francis flashed worried blue eyes at his lover. "Yao, Kiku, and I have discovered something interesting, but I'll tell you about it later. Right now, you need this fairy shoulder."

Arthur wouldn't look at him. He gave Francis his back, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. "You're never here when I need you the most."

Francis sighed. "Arthur, we've been through this a million times!"

"I know, Francis! I know!" he stomped his foot. "You weren't there for the birth of either of your sons, and you're never here when I am at my wits end." He felt Francis come up behind him and place two hands on his shoulders. "I can't keep doing this alone." Arthur whispered, leaning into him.

"It shamed me each time I had to leave you when you were nearing your time. Sometimes I can still see those pretty blonde pigtails and these green eyes watching me leave with a belly bigger than her own ego." He nuzzled Arthur's pointed ear. "Sometimes I wish you were a human female during that time, at least that way, the pregnancy would be MUCH longer." It was true. Fairy babies grew much quicker in their mother's bellies than in that of human women. Usually within a month, sometimes two months and very rarely three. "Then I would have a better chance of being here." Francis wanted more children with Arthur, but after the horrid time his lover had bearing Matthew, the explorer just couldn't bring himself to put his lover through that again.

"Sometimes I think you'd rather have me as a woman than as a man. I was born a male, you know."

Francis chuckled, holding him close. "Yes, you always remind me. You are plenty man, as well as PLENTLY woman. I fear you the most in your female form. You won't take nonsense from anyone."

Arthur scoffed. "Carry me to the bed and lie with me until the moon comes up." Francis did so, lifting Arthur into his arms.

"Can I have you?" Francis asked him, placing the king on the bed. Sometimes Arthur needed to take a break from being the king and just be a normal fairy.

"I don't think you really deserve it." Arthur smirked. "You make me worry, and I have enough to worry about."

"I know you do." Francis joined him on the bed. "But I'm here now, and I'll be here for awhile. Shall I tell you about what we found?"

Arthur shook his head. "No, I'm not interested. I've had enough business for one day…just make me feel good. I don't want to be alone."

Francis smiled, leaning over Arthur to bring their lips together in a kiss. For a short time, all of Arthur's fears and worries were erased from his mind and replaced with the reassuring feeling of love.

/

Ludwig awoke the next morning to the sound of the cock crowing. He pulled the pillow over his head, dreading the rays of the sun that peeked through his window. He could hear the others moving around outside of his room, and then that irritating knock that was the signal to get up.

"Ludwig, rise and shine." Came another's voice through the door. "You don't want to miss breakfast."

"I'm coming." Ludwig called from under the pillow. "What strange dreams I had." He said to himself as he sat up, scratching his lower back. "They felt so real…but I know they were dreams." Getting out of bed, Ludwig dressed into his monk's robes and shoes before leaving to join the others. But before he could make it down the steps to the first floor, one of the other monks came running up to him.

"Ludwig! Ludwig, come quick!"

"What is it?"

"It's little Daniel!" Said the other monk, panting. "He's got a nasty fever and we can't seem to bring it down!"

Ludwig's eyes widened. Could it really be from last night? Was it more than just a dream? "I will see him!" He took off in a mad run to the orphan's room, rushing through the door. The other children were gathering around Daniel's bed, each one with a sad or frightened look on their faces.

"Ludwig, Ludwig! Daniel's sick!" Cried one of the girls.

"I've heard." Ludwig went over to the boy, looking down at the red face sweating with fever. His blue eyes widened, remembering the sighting of the phantom dog that foretold a death. 'Oh no, not this child!'

"The Elder sent for the town doctor!" Said one of the boys. "Will Daniel be alright, Ludwig?" The brown eyes were full of fear and tears.

"Let's wait and see what the doctor says." Ludwig said, his tone even and flat. "Daniel is a strong boy. Today let your prayers to the Green Deity be with him. Let's hope that she grants her every caring touch to ensure his health." Ludwig feared that what he was saying would turn out to be a lie, but he could not say otherwise.

All day long, Daniel remained in bed and Ludwig continued to feel remorse for the boy's failing health. The doctor had given Daniel some medicine, but judging by the man's face, the outcome was grim. Ludwig sat on his bed, staring out into the dark sky with a heavy frown. His hands were folded neatly between his knees. Silently, he prayed for the health and safety of Daniel. Daniel was only a child; an innocent child whom was lost in the world and seeking solace in mythical beings. But, were they real? Was what happened last night really true? Did Ludwig really see the black dog and that Winter Fairy? Was the death foretold not his own but that of Daniel's? Ludwig bowed his head. 'I pray that is not the truth. Oh Green Mother, please watch over Daniel and bring him back to health.'

Ludwig's ears picked up the sound of something crackling in his room. Lifting his head and eyes, he noticed that the window had become heavy with frost. Curious, Ludwig stood up and went to the window. It was too dark to see, but there was clearly someone outside his second story window. 'A fairy?' A puff of white appeared on the glass, like someone breathing on the other side. Ludwig watched in awe as an invisible finger traced the words 'meet me in the graveyard' inside the mist. Ludwig stared at the words until they disappeared, leaving only the pattern of snowy frost against the glass. He was unsure of just what was outside his window, but if it WERE a mystical being, then perhaps they could heal the ailing boy.

Ludwig grabbed his cloak and threw it over his shoulders before leaving his room and heading to the graveyard.

End Chapter 1 TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ludwig made his way out to the churchyard cemetery, pulling the cloak tightly around him. The graveyard was empty of anyone, man or fairy. Ludwig stepped cautiously around the stone, looking up, down, and all around. The only thing he could see was the moon and stars, until he heard a strange sound coming from behind a tombstone. Raising a blonde brow, Ludwig carefully tip-toed over the tomb, gripped the top, and swiftly looked behind it hoping to catch a glimpse of something. Yet there was nothing there. He frowned but then let out a yelp as something landed on his head. It was an apple that had somehow fallen from the sky and landed on his head. He rubbed the top of his head and looked around, but once again couldn't find the source.

"Keseseseseseee!"

'That sound again!' Ludwig stood up and looked all around before finally looking up. But there was nothing. 'I must be losing my mind.' He looked up again when he heard a soft ringing like that of a bell. 'Is it really a fairy?' Ludwig went to move, but suddenly toppled forward and hit the ground face first. "WHAT THE-?" He looked back at his feet to see that someone had tied the leather laces together, forcing him to trip. Ludwig dug his nails into the cold ground, growling low. 'It is a fairy. A mischievous little fairy.'

"Hey there!"

Ludwig flipped himself around so he could hopefully see who was making the sounds. His laces were still tied together and he moved to untie them when it started to snow…but only around him. "What?" Slowly, he tilted his head upwards to see the same Winter Fairy from last night sprinkling snow on him with just pale fingers. "You!"

"Keesesese!" Gilbert smirked. "I guess you're the type who can't take a joke?"

Ludwig frowned and went back to untying his laces. "No wonder children like fairies so much. They act just like them!" He fumbled with the triple knot. 'This is ridiculous!'

"We're just having a little bit of fun!"

Gilbert floated down and knelt on the ground in front of Ludwig. Blue eyes stared at him, and then a soft pink flush appeared along the bridge of Ludwig's nose. Gilbert, unable to let a blushing monk go, chose to crawl towards him. With the laces tied together, Ludwig's knees were spread but were covered by the robes. Gilbert placed his hands on either side of Ludwig's hips and leaned forward, noses nearly touching. He smiled at the blonde man's deepening blush, yet the monk wouldn't move away. Gilbert couldn't help but want to see how far he could get with a monk.

"Those blue eyes of yours are beautiful, Ludwig." He whispered against the other man's lips.

Ludwig's body was frozen and his heart was pounding, yet he knew the wisest thing to do was run or turn his head. Instead, he found his eyes glancing over Gilbert's shoulder to see only a hint of a deep curve in his lower back. Even though Gilbert was a Winter Fairy the body was warm near his own. The snowy, frost-like wings simmered in the moonlight, which only helped to make the rest of him sparkle. And those pink eyes…unlike anything he had ever seen. Ludwig feared he could get lost in those eyes and never want to return. He started to wonder if any other part of him was pink color, like his nipples or nether regions. It was those two thoughts that helped to snap him out of his forbidden fantasy. He slid himself away from Gilbert.

"I'm sorry, but I think I may have given you the wrong idea."

Gilbert smirked and shimmied his wings, which made the sound like that of a bee. "Oh no, I have the right idea!" He snickered. "Don't worry, we fairies rarely interact with humans so intimately." He jumped and perched on top of a grave marker. "I'm just wondering what makes you different from all other humans? How is it that you can see us in full fairy form?"

"That I don't know." He finally finished untying his shoes. "But I must ask you something. The young boy I had in the woods yesterday, Daniel, has become very ill. Is there any way you can help him? Can you make him better?"

Gilbert's joyous expression changed to a solemn one and he folded his wings down along his back. "I'm afraid I can't help you with that, Ludwig. That boy's fate is sealed. You've seen the phantom dog…and know its meaning."

Ludwig stood up slowly. "I see. So there's…nothing you can do?"

"I can't do anything, but I know someone who might!" Gilbert grinned and opened his wings again. "You'll just have to come with me to the fairy realm!"

"The fairy realm? But, I'm a human. How can I possibly go into another realm and world?"

"Oh, you can! You just need to have a fairy with you! So, are you brave enough to go?"

Ludwig gave it a moment's thought but easily came to the decision that he would, for Daniel. "Alright, I'll go. But you must promise that nothing will happen to me while I'm there. I need to be able to return to this realm. I am not a fairy; I'm human."

"Well understood! Now follow me! Let's see if we can save that little boy!"

Gilbert bent forward and blew out a puff of white snow that slipped under Ludwig's feet to lift him from the ground. The monk waved his arms to keep his balance, but Gilbert just grabbed his hand to steady him. Gilbert pulled him along the ground, slowly picking up speed as they approached the forest. He looked back to see that Ludwig had closed his eyes, but otherwise was not making any sound. Gilbert flew them into the woods and around the trees, darting between the trunks. "Keep your eyes opened, Ludwig! You're not going to want to miss this!"

Ludwig peeked one eye opened first, and then the other just in time to duck a tree branch. Up ahead of them he could see a massive green cloud of mist sparkling with golden light. It became brighter as they drew nearer, and Ludwig found himself closing his eyes once again from the light. But he knew they had entered into it because he could feel the thick mist against his face. He became overwhelmed with earthy fragrances, from leaves to dirt to flowers. Daringly, Ludwig opened his eyes to the green mist just as they broke through to the other side; and his breath caught in his throat. He wouldn't have believed it if he didn't see it right now and right before his eyes.

"Welcome to the Light Fairy Court realm, Ludwig!" Gilbert stopped them in the sky, holding his arm out to let Ludwig take in the sights.

The air was alive with flying fairies zooming and weaving around one another. Trees so wide and large that their canopies disappeared up into the clouds. They were like giants, bigger than half of the Emerald Fields and four times as tall. It would seem that he could pile up at least twenty Emerald Fields on top of each other to meet half the height. There were other trees of average size, each covered in green foliage and colored flowers. Thousands of houses and bridges connected all of the trees together, stretching as far as he could see. It was just like the pictures in storybooks and artwork. There were even houses up in the sky planted on top of clouds! Further past the fairy city were forests like his own yet he had to wonder if what inhabited it was different?

"Isn't it awesome? This is where I live!"

"It's…quite a sight." He was still in awe of the place.

"Come, we have work to do!"

Gilbert pulled the human along with him through the fairy traffic, ignoring the gasps and looks he received from the others. They were all looking at the human he had trailing behind him and soon the news would spread like wildfire. Gilbert would have to keep Ludwig extra close to him should any fairy attempt to snatch him for themselves. He looked back to check on his monk, who's blonde head was looking all around with opened mouth awe. 'Just wait until he sees the palace!' Gilbert continued to the Fairy Court Castle.

To get to the castle one had to travel under a long trellis of flowers and vines. The trellis tunnel was wide enough to fit two average carriages comfortably side by side. Once through the trellis they came upon the castle wall and drawbridge. Gilbert flew them up and over it to the castle courtyard, stopping for a moment to let Ludwig view the grounds. "I bet this is more beautiful than anything you've seen in your city!"

Ludwig nodded silently for Gilbert was right. The Fairy Castle courtyard was twice as large as his own temple grounds in the human realm. The walks were perfectly paved with stone lined with green hedges. Various statues, from animals to fairies, were placed in designated spots. Ludwig also counted three fountains with the largest one being in the middle of the grounds. There was even a pond dotted heavily with lily pads and filled with colorful fish. Ludwig noticed how few trees there were, but the ones that were there blossomed fully with flowers. Flowers were everywhere here, it would seem. Gardens everywhere, from big to small. Then, his eyes finally set upon the front of the castle, which was built into a mountainside or a very massive hill. He figured the castle was inside the mountain, since the rest of it was covered in flowers.

"It's magnificent." Ludwig breathed out. "It doesn't even seem real."

"Oh, it's real all right! We'd best go in now so you can meet the king and queen!"

Ludwig gazed at him. "King and queen? But I'm not dressed to meet royalty." What was he saying?

"You're human. Trust me, no one is going to care." Gilbert pulled him down to the main front steps of the castle. He took the cloud away from under Ludwig's feet and flashed him a smirk. "You can walk from now on."

"Very well." Ludwig followed the other up the stairs, swallowing hard as he wondered what sights would greet him when he walked through that large door. Two fairy guards stood in front of the door yet had no weapons, only light armor. The guards looked at him, one with a cold stare and the other with surprise.

"Why is there a HUMAN here, Gilbert?" Asked the first guard.

"Relax, he's not here because of anything bad. This guy can actually SEE fairies in full form! We just need to see the king on a very important matter."

The second guard leaned forward to examine Ludwig closely. "This human is a monk. Just what is your business here?" Ludwig looked at Gilbert to answer.

"That's for the king or queen to hear, not you. Tell the king that I am here with a human and we wish to see him." He smirked. "I'm certain he'll let us in."

"Wait here." The second guard flew inside while the first guard continued to glare at Ludwig. The three men stood in rigid silence until the fairy guard came back out. "The king is eagerly awaiting you and your human. Head in."

Gilbert smirked and took Ludwig's hand in his own, pulling him past the guards and into the castle door. Ludwig had never been inside a real castle before but has seen pictures in books. He looked up and all around at the numerous tapestries portraying various fairies in forms of battle or magic. Between the tapestries, green foliage or moss draped down from the ceiling. Around each stone pillar were climbing vines of roses; many, many roses. Though the floor was solid stone, some areas were left open to the dirt so plant life could grow. Gilbert continued to pull him through the main walk of the castle and the heavy scent of the flowers were beginning to give him a headache. The halls all appeared to be the same with plant life and stone, until they passed through a room lined with marble statues. Ludwig looked at each one as they passed, taking in how each fairy statue was either a warrior or a philosopher. He never would have thought that fairies possessed such things as war and battles. Were they more like humans than he thought?

Just when Ludwig had thought he'd seen every sight imaginable, nothing prepared him for the grand entrance to the throne room. The room might as well be a garden for everything inside was pure flora. The walls were covered in vines and moss, like a building left unattended for years. The ceiling hung heavily with strands of wisteria of purple, pink, and white. More roses lined the main carpeted walk which led to the dais. Behind the dais was a gentle cascading water wall that poured over an arch above the thrones. The water continued straight down until it flowed through the marbled waterways which lined the main walk as well, but in front of the rose bushes. Even the thrones were made of woven branches, and upon them sat the fair king and queen. Ludwig met the king's curious stare, and then noticed the other fairies in the court looking at and whispering about him. He took a deep breath.

"My lord and lady, I have come here today to present you with the human who can see fairies!" Gilbert said loudly. "This is Ludwig Beilschmidt, a holy monk of the religious order that worships our founding Green Mother! I would say he is most welcomed here."

"Perhaps." Said the king, looking slightly unimpressed. "Welcome to my court, Ludwig. I am King Roderich of the Light Fairy Court and realm. This my wife, Queen Elizaveta- " she cleared her throat "pardon. Warrior Queen Elizaveta of the- "

"Same as him." She said with a giggle, and Roderich gave her a narrowed glare.

"Now then, human monk, it would seem that Gilbert has brought you here for a reason. I hope the reason is a good one?"

Gilbert gave a quick bow. "It is, your highness." He nudged Ludwig forward. "Go ahead and ask."

Ludwig looked up at the royal couple staring down at him and suddenly he felt small. Yet he took a breath and bowed before speaking. "There is a little boy who lives at my temple that has grown deathly ill. He had run off into these woods last evening chasing after fairies. When I found him he was shivering…and I happened to cross paths with the phantom black dog. Now the boy is sick, an innocent orphan boy who deserves a chance to live a full life. The sighting of the black beast has proven that this boy is ill and will not survive. Gilbert spoke to me and said that he might know of someone who could help save him."

Elizaveta looked at Roderich who was stroking his chin. "Roderich?"

"It was very brave of you to come all this way in hopes of saving an innocent child. But I fear even I cannot intervene with fate." The king saw Ludwig's shoulders slump and gave a deep sigh. "Perhaps there is another way."

"Another way, sir?" Ludwig was hopeful again.

"Hm. Yes, there may be another way, yet I must think on it for a bit." He stood up and motioned for Elizaveta to do the same. "Come wife, let's discuss this in private. Knights! See to it that Gilbert and his human friend are taken care of until we call on them again."

Gilbert leaned in to whisper to Ludwig. "See those two blondes over there? Those are Fair Knights. They are All-Season fairies, meaning they aren't connected to just one season. The shorter one with the grumpy face is Knight Vash, first in command of the fairy army and the other is Knight Berwald, second in command. They're both fairly strict and slightly annoying, but aren't too bad. You'll know what I mean when you meet them." The two knights came over.

"Greetings. I am Knight Vash, first in command of the Light Fairy Court Army."

"I am Berwald. Second in command. Hi."

Ludwig was unsure of just how to respond to the two stoic men looking at him, so he returned the same expression. "Hello."

Gilbert just rolled his eyes with a 'tsk'. "Boring one and boring two, this is boring three." He mocked all three of them.

"Don't mind us." Said Vash flatly. "We tend to ignore lesser fairies." Gilbert gave him an angry, open-mouthed glare. "Follow us, we'll take you to the dining hall where the king and queen will meet back with you shortly."

/

Ludwig sat at the large golden table filled with food from fruits to plants and even flowers. He wasn't quite hungry at the moment because he was still fearing for Daniel's life and health. The royal couple seemed to be taking a long time to discuss whatever they needed to. Gilbert had his feet up and crossed on the table, throwing berries into the air and catching them in his mouth. Ludwig frowned at Gilbert's table manners, especially when the fairy held the goblet high above his face to pour the white drink in his mouth. Droplets splattered everywhere as Gilbert made obnoxiously loud gulping noises. The seductively beautiful Winter Fairy was showing a side of himself that Ludwig disapproved of…but he was forgiven. Ludwig found himself stealing glances at Gilbert's gorgeous form, then silently scolding himself for thinking of such forbidden thoughts. Sexual relationships of any kind were forbidden in his realm, and Ludwig was certain that human and fairy was equally forbidden, if not more! But what a stunning creature Gilbert was…and how that white form had crawled over him…trying to bring their lips into a-

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Ludwig." The voice of the king broke through his dirty thoughts, and of that he was grateful. "My queen and I have thought of a solution to your problem." Roderich held the chair out for Elizaveta to seat before taking his own. "Let us eat first." With a clap of his hands, the room was filled with serving fairies carrying covered trays of food.

When Ludwig received his plate and its contents were presented, he hesitated to touch it. There was nothing abnormal or unsightly about the food before him. Some mixed vegetables and berries, along with a piece of what could only be meat. A goblet of white liquid was poured and handed to him, but all Ludwig could do was look down at it suspiciously.

"Ludwig, is there something you dislike about my food and hospitality?" Asked Roderich with a frown.

Gilbert kicked Ludwig under the table, nearly making the man spill his drink.

"Oh, no sir, not at all. It's just…"

"Just what?" Roderich narrowed his eyes.

Ludwig sighed. "It's just that…growing up, I've always been told stories about fairies. Many stories and myths. I remember one where…a human child at the food of the fairies and was forever stuck within their realm. He was never allowed to see his friends or family again."

Everyone present in the room was silent, and then, everyone began to laugh. Ludwig looked around at all of them, confused, and Gilbert was laughing the loudest. Elizaveta was the first to regain her composure and speak to him.

"How very amusing, Ludwig! It's amazing how stories are passed down and developed over time." She smiled sweetly at him. "But I can assure you that our food holds no such power. You may find it a bit different to taste than your human food, but I promise you that there is no spell or magic placed upon it."

Gilbert smirked. "Or IS there?" Elizaveta threw a berry at him.

"You may not like the drink," started Roderich "but you must give it a try. It's a special type of flower nectar; one that is only found within our realm and only fairy hands can grow and nurture it. No human has ever been able to have its taste upon their lips. Please, have a taste."

Ludwig looked at the liquid in the goblet, and then up at everyone who was staring at him. Still fearing for Daniel's safety, the monk brought the goblet to his lips and took a sip. The nectar was like liquid velvet tickling down his throat and warming his belly. He moved the cup away from his mouth to look at it with wide blue eyes. The drink was delicious! And he found himself suddenly drinking a lot more. The fairies were amused.

"See? No harm done!" Gilbert slapped Ludwig on the back.

"Yes. Now then, on to your child friend." Roderich gingerly began to cut up his vegetables, perfectly poised without a hair out of place. Upon debate with my wife, the two of us have come to a conclusion about the health of this child. While we do not have the magic or power to stop fate, there is one fairy that may be able to counter it."

Elizaveta continued. "He is King Arthur of the Dark Fairy Court. They are our enemies."

"Dark Court?" Ludwig swallowed. "Just what makes them dark? What does this King Arthur do?"

"We've been at war with their court for centuries." Said Gilbert. "There is sacred ground in the human realm that both courts have been fighting over to obtain. Neither side has ever won, and during each battle there is always a stand-still."

"Sacred ground?" Ludwig repeated, and then turned to the king. "Your highness, this young child mentioned something about this 'sacred ground'! Was there an ancient battle fought on this holy land where many fairies and other beings died?"

Everyone was silent, and then Roderich answered. "You speak true. When did your child say this?"

"The day before he chose to run away. He said that…some fairies had told him to tell my temple men not to expand our orchards come next spring for it runs into the fairy holy land."

"Did he say which fairies said this to him?" Elizaveta asked, her face a mask of concern.

"No, he didn't. So the rest of you have no idea who these fairies, or fairy, is that has been speaking to this child? And luring him away in the night?"

Roderich and Elizaveta looked at one another, and then Roderich motioned for Vash to come over. "What say you, commander?"

Vash cleared his throat. "It sounds like something of the Dark Court Fairies, your grace. Keeping the humans from expanding onto that holy land is the only common ground we share as fairy folk."

"Hm…you are right." Roderich said and threaded his fingers together. "Interesting. This little bit of information may help to smooth things along." Roderich focused on Ludwig once again. "King Arthur will most likely have a cure for whatever ails this boy. But we of the Light Fairy Court cannot cross into his territory without breaking terms. Those terms hold true for our own. You Ludwig, however, are human, and therefore a neutral, unbiased being in this realm. If you wish to save this child, then you must venture to the Dark Court and plead your case there."

Ludwig stood up from the table. "Thank you, your highness. I should like to leave at once. May I ask for a guide to this…Dark Court?"

"Sit down, monk. We're not finished yet." Roderich motioned for him to sit, and Ludwig obeyed. "We seek payment for our help to you and this child."

"I fear I have no money on me, your grace." Ludwig responded.

"It's not human gold we want." Said Elizaveta. "We want an envoy. A HUMAN envoy, one to carry messages to and from the warring fairy realms."

Ludwig's eyes widened. "An envoy? I'm sorry but…but I fear I have too many responsibilities in the human world to perform such a heavy task. Perhaps another way?"

Gilbert spoke up next. "Ludwig, my friend, you have no reason to fear about that. Here in the fairy realm there IS no time. We control everything with magic."

"He's right." Added Roderich. "No matter how much time you spend here in our realm, it would be as if you never left the human world. You'll understand what we mean when it happens. So, do you accept?"

"I…I…" Ludwig was at a lost for words. They were helping him with Daniel, but this was a lot they were asking of him. And then, he felt Gilbert's boot slip under his robe, slowly trail up his leg, and head towards his crotch. Ludwig quickly closed his legs and Gilbert's foot retreated. It was a quick answer he gave. The quickest 'yes' that hardly even sounded like the true word. It was almost a shout. This was not only for Daniel, but for himself as well. Whether it was magic, lust, or humanly desire for companionship, Ludwig wanted to spend more time with Gilbert. This was his chance.

"Very good." Roderich said with a nod. "You may leave at once. Gilbert can be your guide."

Gilbert grinned at Ludwig. "That's awesome news, isn't it?"

"Y-Yes." Ludwig stuttered. "Thank you all for your help. It is much appreciated. I promise to do my best as an envoy for this realm."

"Oh, if you can," Elizaveta started "could you also be the envoy for the Dark Court? Roderich will write up a short paper of terms for King Arthur that you are to deliver, along with a gift. We know that King Arthur will return with an answer, and I am certain he will agree to a human being our neutral messenger."

"Of course, my queen." Ludwig's brow twitched. Just what was this, 'Dark Fairy Court'?'

/

"Alfred, do you think we'll go to war soon?" Asked Matthew from his spot on the bed.

"I hope so!" The eldest grinned. "It will be my first time in battle! I'll defeat the Light Fairies and become the hero of the Dark Court!"

Matthew squeaked, hiding his mouth behind his stuffed bear. "But I don't want you to go, brother. What if something will happen to you? I always fear when Papa leaves to explore that he won't come back."

"That's because you're a worry wart! Do you really think I would let myself die?" Matthew's eyes grew wide and teary. "Mattie, come on now! You're being silly!" Alfred walked over to him and ruffled the light blonde hair. "I would never leave my little brother all alone."

Matthew gave a little smile then. "Okay Alfie, I believe you. I'll still be afraid though. Always. And what about father? He worries more than anyone."

"He'll just have to get over me going off to war. Besides, I bet he'll be really proud of me when I come back a war hero!"

"We just want you to come back safe." Matthew smiled. "You know that father rather see you married than go off to war."

"Pfft. Marriage is for sweet little romantics like you, Mattie." Alfred admired himself in the mirror, flexing his muscles and wings. "I'm sure you'll find a sweet girl just like you and make many babies together. But me? No way! I'm a hero! I will be victorious! I am Prince Alfred of the Dark Court! HA HA HA HA!"

Matthew just shook his head. "Oh Alfred, you certainly are something."

"Damn straight!" He shimmed his wings. "You'll do well with a girl, Mattie. I don't want you being with a man."

"Why not?" Matthew's pointed ears twitch slightly. "Maybe I don't want a girl. Well…I don't know which I want, really. But if I want a man then I'll…I'll have one! No matter what you say!" Matthew tried to sound bold, but his harsh tone came out as a gentle whisper.

Alfred turned around and went over to his brother, taking the soft face in his hands to squish it. "No man will be allowed to put their hands on you. You're too much like an innocent girl when it comes to other men, Mattie. A woman won't be a threat to you, but a man would." He moved to pulling Matthew's ears. "I know you have a hard time standing up for yourself…and many suitors will want you only for your title of 'prince'. They won't love you. They will control you just to have power. Should one of them hurt or touch you in a rough manner that displeases me then I would have to kill them. I don't want noble blood on my hands. Do you understand?"

He sighed. "Yes brother." Alfred tweaked his nose.

"Good. And if I need to marry it will be to a guy, not a girl." He went back to the mirror to strut. "Women are too moody and unpredictable. They expect you to be a mind reader. How can they- "

"MY LORDS!" A servant fairy rushed into their room. "Exciting news!"

"What is it?" Alfred asked.

"There is a…a human outside our city walls! He is accompanied by a Winter Fairy!"

Alfred grinned from ear to ear. "A human, you say? A human, as in, human-human?"

"Yes, a human." The servant confirmed.

"Alright! This is going to be SWEET!" He gave a leap in the air. "We get to pick on a human!" He rubbed his hands together. "Come on, Mattie! Let's go cause some mischief! HA HA HA HA!"

"Oh dear…"

/

Ludwig looked up at the large black wall creeping with vines and black roses. The entry way was a large iron gate; its bars twisted and turned every way. This area was much different than the Light Court, which is probably how they got their names. Ludwig could sense high levels of evil and darkness here on these grounds. Gilbert was beside him, but the fairy seemed to not be frightened in the least. Their journey here had been a perilous one, but not in the way of danger or adventure. Ludwig had reason to believe that Gilbert was part incubus or half siren. Just Gilbert's presence near him had Ludwig's groin stirring to life. Such a relationship and thoughts were wrong. They are a sin. He had to be strong for himself and for the Green Deity that he worshiped.

"Someone should be by soon." Gilbert said, tapping his foot.

"Couldn't you just…fly over the wall and unlock the gate?"

"I could, but that would be breaking royal fairy law. See, that counts as breaking and entering without permission. We're not here to get in trouble but to deliver that little letter to King Arthur."

"Hm." Ludwig looked at the sealed document once again. "Have you been here before?"

Gilbert shrugged his shoulders. "I've passed by a few times. Oh look! Here comes someone!"

Ludwig looked through the bars to see a fairy with white fairy wings flying towards them. The fairy man was shorter than the both of them with black hair and brown eyes. Ludwig noticed the pointy ears and nails, so unlike the Light Fairies.

"Greetings to you, human. I am Kiku, a ward of the king. State your business here."

"My name is Ludwig. I am a monk from the human world. I have a letter to deliver to your lord from King Roderich of the Light Fairy Court."

Gilbert jumped in. "This human is to be our neutral, unbiased envoy between kingdoms. So let your king know that as well. I'm allowed in because I'm his guide!"

Kiku buzzed his wings, but gave a curt nod. "Please wait a moment." The fairy male disappeared from his spot making Ludwig take a leap back.

Gilbert laughed. "He's a teleporting Winter Fairy, don't worry. These dark fairies have different types of powers, for the most part. And be warned, it is not just fairies that live here in this court." Ludwig raised a brow at him. "There are other entities here. Legends, as you would call them. The phantom dog is one of them."

"I see." Ludwig swallowed. "I'll just have to be brave. For Daniel."

Gilbert smiled and took his hand. "For Daniel." He felt the monk squeeze back but he quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have squeezed back." Ludwig blushed softly. "It is…forbidden. For both of us." He was surprised to not have received an obnoxious remark back. Gilbert, as Ludwig has come to know, is a rebel and a rogue. The fairy liked to do things 'out of the norm' as Gilbert had put it.

"I'm back." Kiku said as he reappeared, making Ludwig tweak in surprise again. "The king is eagerly awaiting you. Come with me." He opened the gates and had the two follow him.

Ludwig looked around the dark courtyard, noticing it to be like the Light courtyard but only…dark. Many of the plants and trees were normal, but the flowers are black, purple, and red. This courtyard had its own fountains and statues and hedges as well. The castle was just like the other, only black in color and made mostly of dark crystals. It resembled a haunted place one would see in their nightmare. The inside was no different, resembling the same architecture as the Light castle. Pillars, archways, flowers, everything. It was a little more frightening and strange, but Ludwig knew he had to be brave. This was for the health and life of a young boy.

"This is the dining hall where King Arthur will greet you shortly." Kiku showed them where to sit at the large black marble top table. "Refreshments will be brought out right away." The fairy disappeared again, but this time Ludwig was prepared.

"They serve only wine here, so I hope you drink that?" Gilbert whispered.

"I do. I only have a glass a day, though. We are very strict with our wine at the temple."

Gilbert scoffed. "Not me! I like a good cup of wine or ale all day, every day!" A few servants had come in to the hall to place the food on the table. Goblets of wine were poured for both of them. "Smells divine!"

Ludwig took his goblet from a slouched cloaked figure. "Thank you." He looked down at the dark red liquid, finding its smell to be very fruity. Bringing the rim to his lips, Ludwig proceeded to drink when the contents spilt from the goblet and down his robes. "GAH!" Ludwig heard the cloaked figure beside him chuckling. Frowning, he remembered he was amongst fairies. Upon examining the cup, he saw there was a clear cut in the middle of it so that when he drank, the liquid would pour out onto him. "Pardon me for not holding my sides in laughter." He said with annoyed sarcasm.

Gilbert was giggling as well. "Alfred, you jackass! This has your name written all over it! Show yourself, you cur!"

"What is all the ruckus?" Came a new voice that entered the room. All of the servants bowed low to the floor.

Ludwig looked up to see a male fairy enter the hall wearing a crown of dark crystals encrusted with emeralds. Aside from his black cloak his tunic and doublet were a forest grin. King Roderich was dressed in purple to match his eyes, and it would appear to Ludwig that King Arthur did the same. The king's wings were black like a bat yet sheer enough to see faintly through them. Like Kiku, he had long nails that were more shaped like claws. He took a seat at the head of the table with an arrogant smirk. Beside him stood another fairy, but this one was clearly very shy and nervous to be present. This fairy wore a sapphire tiara so he must be an important person to the king.

"Welcome to my court, monk. I am King Arthur of the Dark Fairy Court. This is my youngest son, Prince Matthew." He paused for a moment and glanced around the room. From the corner of his mouth, he whispered to Matthew. "Where is your brother?"

Ludwig cleared his throat. "My lord, I have a document here for you to read from King Roderich. He-" Ludwig nearly fell over when Arthur shouted.

"ALFRED WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I AM HERE!" The cloaked figure flew into the air and dramatically removed his cloak. "BEHOLD! FOR I AM ALFRED! PRINCE AND HEIR OF THE DARK FAIRY COURT! HA HA HA HA!" He threw his arms out proudly.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT NOW AND SHOW SOME RESPECT FOR OUR GUESTS!" Arthur scolded him. Alfred did as he was told, flying down to take his seat adjacent to Arthur. Matthew took the other, leaving Arthur still at the head of the table. "Excuse the entrance of my eldest son. It would appear he still wants my hand spanking his backside and boxing his ears!" Arthur had to reach out with a sneer and twisted Alfred's ear, making the man yelp. "Now then, human, you were saying?"

Ludwig was dumbfounded, but Gilbert nudged him. "Oh, yes. Um, I am pleased to meet you and your sons. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt and I am a human monk of a strict order that worships the Green Deity. This is Gilbert, my guide. I have a document here from King Roderich. There is a favor I must ask of you, King Arthur. King Roderich did not have the answer, but he said you might have what I seek. This document, however, is something that pertains to the courts." Ludwig reached for his belt and untied the ceramic flask. "King Roderich also offers you a gift of their precious white nectar."

Arthur snapped his fingers and both objects were taken from Ludwig's hands in a purple aura and brought to him. "A fine gift this is. My sons will enjoy it." Arthur snapped his fingers again, but this time a servant rushed to his side and knelt to offer him a goblet on a tray. "Now then," he sipped the wine "you have a favor to ask of me? Something you seek?"

"Yes, your highness. A short while ago, a young boy who is under my care at the temple ran off into these woods. He became ill from the cold and is deathly sick. But as I was carrying the boy back, I came upon the phantom black dog that warns of this boy's death. Gilbert brought me to this realm so I could seek a way to save him. King Roderich said he couldn't interfere with the laws of fate but that perhaps you could. As payment for King Roderich's help and your own, I have offered to become the neutral envoy between your courts."

Arthur took another sip of wine. "Hm. Interesting. King Roderich speaks of me as if he cares." He opened up the document and read it as the food was brought out to all of them.

Alfred was chomping loudly on his food and so was Gilbert. Only Ludwig and Matthew seemed to have any table manners at all. Ludwig looked down at his plate of vegetables and meat.

"What's the matter?" Asked Alfred. "Don't you like it?"

"In my order we do not eat meat." Ludwig responded. "It is a sin against the Green Mother to kill her creatures."

Matthew smiled. "That is a very kind thing for your people to do."

"Pfft!" Alfred snickered. "A stupid one! Animals like to eat other animals! It's the cycle of life! So sink your teeth into that meat, monk! Gilbert has no problem with it."

The Winter Fairy wiped his mouth. "Yup. Alfred knows all about eating and swallowing meat whole!"

"HEY!" Alfred hollered at him. "Don't speak to me like that you white rat!"

Gilbert glared and slammed his hands on the table. "Who are you callin' a rat, you toad!"

"TOAD?" Alfred pretended to look shocked. "I? A toad?"

Matthew's bottom lip was quivering. Arthur was still reading quietly. Ludwig just sat there staring at the two battling fairies.

"Yeah, wart-face!" Gilbert shouted.

"Eat shit and die!"

"Bastard!"

"Whore!"

Ludwig was getting fed up with this nonsense. No one seemed to be taking his situation seriously. "STOP THIS AT ONCE!" He hollered, making all the fairies, minus Arthur, turn to him. "That is enough! We are here on a strict mission and not to play at an insult game! We are in the presence of a king! Behave yourselves! Alfred is not a toad and Gilbert is not a whore."

"HA!" Alfred let out at laugh at Ludwig's last words. "Whatever you say, mighty monk." He sat back down.

Gilbert imagined Alfred's face as the piece of meat before him, and chose to stab his knife into the center of it.

"Calm yourself." Ludwig whispered to him.

Arthur finally spoke. "Ah, I see. Quite intriguing." He folded the parchment back up. "Roderich states that you are to be our envoy and deliver messages, just as you said. He seems to be accusing my people and myself for what happened to this boy of yours. Roderich believes it is on our side." The parchment suddenly burst into flames in his palm. "Ludwig, what do you know of this? What does Roderich speak of?"

"I…believe he speaks of the fairies that this boy saw. The boy, Daniel, told me in confidence that he sees and speaks to fairies. He said they meet him at night and ask him to play. The night I found him in the woods, he said he ran off to play with the fairies."

"But there is something else, your highness. Permission to speak?" Gilbert raised his hand.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Go ahead, Gilbert." Ludwig looked to Gilbert as well, wondering how they all seem to know each other fairly well.

"The boy Daniel told Ludwig that the fairies said for the humans to stop expanding their temple farm or it will invade holy fairy land. No human child could know that unless a fairy folk had told them."

Arthur tapped his fingers on the table. "The fairies this boy speaks of could be from either side. I'll write back to Roderich stating that I have no inkling about these 'fairies'. Apparently he is sending out a few of his own to investigate, so I will do the same. Now on to your matter of this child. You say you saw the phantom black dog?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then, I do have a solution to your issue." Arthur smiled and stood up, walking to a bare center in the room. "The antidote you need to save the boy must come from the entity itself." He closed his eyes and began chanting until a purple circle appeared on the floor. Ludwig gasped but couldn't turn his eyes away from the magic being performed before him. "ARISE AND DO MY BIDDING, BEAST OF FATE!"

"So soon?" Echoed a voice in the room before the form of Ivan shot out from the circle. "Must you have need of me again, my 'lord'?"

'That is not the black dog?' Ludwig said to himself, staring at the man who was now the center of attention. 'That is a man!'

"Oh! Why, look at who we have here!" Ivan said with a playful laugh. "The human monk and Gilbert! What brings them to our realm?"

"This monk has need of you." Said Arthur.

Ludwig spoke. "I have need of the phantom black dog, not of this man." The room started to laugh at him and Ludwig became annoyed. "Do I amuse you?"

Gilbert spoke. "It's hard for us not to laugh, Ludwig. That IS the phantom black dog. He has a human form and that's it. His name is Ivan."

Ludwig looked at the large man curiously, staring at the purple eyes and dark clothing. "Are we certain?"

Arthur glared. "Why would I lie? But if you are THAT skeptical, then let Ivan show you the other form. Ivan, do so."

Ivan gave a little frustrated sigh but did as commanded, conjuring up a cloud of black smoke to fully surround him. With seconds, his body transformed into the large black dog with saucer red eyes that the monk had seen. Ludwig gulped, feeling that same bout of fear once again. Ivan remained in the dog form but kept his red stare on Ludwig.

"In order for you to save this boy you must take the blood of the beast that sentenced him to death." Arthur stated and pulled a small vile from the air, walking it over to hand to Ludwig. "I would suggest asking Ivan to turn into a human when you cut him, less you fancy losing a hand." He whispered to the monk.

Ludwig looked at the vile, and then at Gilbert who seemed to be getting a bit of entertainment out of this. But the Winter Fairy saw his confusion and disdain, so the other came up to join him. Now that Gilbert was beside him, Ludwig felt a little braver and he spoke the Ivan. "I ask you to change back into your human form."

The dog stood on its hind legs before the cloud of black encased him again, bringing forth the human form of Ivan once again. The tall man smirked at Ludwig and held out his hand palm up. It was Matthew who came up to Ludwig, presenting him with a simple dagger in which to cut through Ivan's skin. Ludwig carefully took it from delicate hands and held it firmly in his own, looking at the larger man smiling before him. It was against his order to draw blood from another living thing, but Ivan didn't quite fit into that category, or did he? Ludwig looked at the dagger again and made the decision to carry through with the bloodletting. There were no monks here to judge him, and no one on the human side had to know. So with his dagger in hand, Ludwig walked up to the other and said, "would you like to do this yourself?"

Ivan just gave an eerie smile. "It has to be done by you, but I appreciate the offer. Don't be frightened for I don't bite," he glanced at Gilbert "hard. And you don't even need a lot."

Ludwig stared at the man for a moment, seeing no signs of doubt, fear, or attack. With a curt nod, Ludwig gently took the other's hand and carefully laid the blade atop the large palm. As gently as he could, Ludwig pulled the blade along the skin, watching as a thin line of red slowly appeared in its wake. Ludwig checked Ivan's face for signs of pain or discomfort, but the man was still just staring happily at him. He handed the blade back to Matthew and opened the vile to receive the blood. Ivan made no move as Ludwig tilted the large hand to let the red drip into the glass vile. Ludwig looked to Arthur. "How much do I need to take?"

"Fill it up halfway, that should suffice."

Once it was filled, Ludwig thanked Ivan and corked the vile. He gazed at the dark red liquid inside the vile, wondering if this antidote would really work. A sudden wave of fear rushed over him, something that he had not thought of when acquiring this solution. Should it ever be found out that he used a different 'type' of medicine to heal the boy, he may end up being tried and hanged for witchcraft. He nearly dropped the vile just thinking about it. His sudden change in character did not go unnoticed, and Gilbert took both the man's wrists in his hands.

"Ludwig, what's wrong? You've gone completely white! You look like me!"

"Oh, um, it's nothing." He cleared his throat. "Does Ivan's hand need to be band-" Ludwig saw that Ivan's hand had already healed completely. "I see. Never mind."

"Well, now that that's finished, let us continue with dinner." Arthur offered, moving back to take his seat.

"Ivan, you may join, if you wish." Ivan said nothing in response but only disappeared into the air in a puff of black. "Suit yourself. Ludwig, sit.

Ludwig placed the vile in his belt pouch and took his seat once again. "I should like to leave as soon as possible to get this antidote back to Daniel." Gilbert kicked him under the table again and he turned to glare him.

Arthur took a heavy sip of his wine. "This is your first time here in the fairy realm, so I will forgive you. However, it is very RUDE to suddenly up and dash from your host once you got what you wanted. You will remain here, finish dinner, and rest for the night. These areas are not safe to travel by night, especially for a human and with Gilbert as your guide," he scoffed "you might as well have no one to protect you." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"I apologize for offending you, sir." Ludwig remembered what Gilbert had said about there being no time here. "I am grateful to you for your help." He took to eating only the vegetables and drinking wine.

They all ate in stony silence for a moment until Matthew chose to speak.

"So, Mr. Ludwig, you don't mind being a neutral envoy?"

"No, I can't say that I do. Although, if I may ask, what exactly is the issue between the two kingdoms? I was told to be the envoy yet I have no knowledge about the dispute."

"It's been going on for centuries." Gilbert answered, spitting out a pit from a piece of fruit.

Arthur sneered at him. "Allow the king to answer such questions, Winter Fairy. Don't think just because you're friends with my boys that you can say whatever you want."

Gilbert whispered to Ludwig, "don't tell anybody, okay?" Ludwig just nodded.

"The fighting has been going on for centuries. As you know, there is a holy land where an epic battle was fought at the beginning of creation. Two groups of fairies and creatures fought each other for the right to own and rule certain territories. After the battle, neither side had won so instead the two groups separated. The kingdoms could not fight once the humans started to cultivate the land. We could not attack them, for the Green Mother would not allow us. Ludwig, your race are her creatures too. But thousands of bodies and souls of our ancients lie forever in that ground of that battlefield. Within its earth contains the greatest source of ancient power that could be used by any magical race. We of the fairy folk can't seem to decide who gets to own that power without a fight, and so here we are."

Ludwig listened to each word carefully. Everything Daniel had said about the sacred ground was true. However, Ludwig thought the whole ordeal rather silly; to have two large kingdoms of the same people fighting over something that could be shared. Unless there was more to it than that? "Your majesty, permission to speak?"

"Of course, you're our envoy. Speak away." Arthur threaded his fingers, smiling at the human.

"I find it rather odd that such an…advanced and magical society can fight over something that can easily be settled. I never thought fairy folk would squabble like humans." All eyes were on him, and not all of them kind.

"Explain, human." Arthur commanded with a harsh tone.

Ludwig stood up from his chair. "Is there no way this power can be shared equally? If you all come from the same blood and race of the ancients that fought in this battle, then surly both sides are eligible to obtain half of the power. It just seems silly that so many years of fighting and death and wars should continue over something so meaningless as to people not agreeing to share. The Green Mother detests wars and killing."

Arthur leaned back in his chair with a smirk. "Spoken like a true monk of a peaceful order. The world, both yours and mine, are not that simple." He had more wine poured for himself. "Just out of curiosity, Ludwig, how would the human community deal with such a 'squabble', as you so put it?"

"Well, in our history we have had our own battles fought over land, kingdoms, and territories. Treaties or marriages have obtained and managed peace. A marriage is a peaceful method, one that helps to benefit many."

Alfred scoffed. Matthew smiled. Gilbert laughed. Arthur stared.

"Would you suggest a marriage between the Light and Dark Courts, Ludwig Beilschmidt?" Arthur asked.

Ludwig bowed his head. "I'm sorry if I offended you, but yes, something simple as that can be beneficial to everyone. Through a peaceful marriage families join and talk civil to one another, thus gaining a mutual friendship. Over time as the families grow and children are born the fights are forgotten."

"Until another reason to fight pops up!" Alfred laughed.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Ludwig, but kept a smile on his face. "You make an interesting point, monk. However, you fail to see one major issue here. I bore two sons; Queen Elizaveta has no children of her own, as of yet. Even if she were to rear a son or daughter, it would take YEARS for them to become adults. I can't hold my sons back for that long."

Matthew looked at his father. "You could always have another, father." Arthur nearly choked on his wine.

"Your father's done with that part of his life, Mattie." Arthur reached over to ruffle his son's hair. He noticed the strange look Ludwig was giving him. "You might as well know instead of wondering. I'm a special kind of dark fairy, one born once every hundred years with the ability to change genders. In the summer and spring, I become a female. In winter and autumn, a man."

Ludwig asked for more wine to be poured after hearing that. "Does the marriage have to consist of royal blood?"

"Yes! Royal blood is very important for a marriage to work!"

"Is it, father?" Alfred said, raising a brow at his father who returned the words with a glare.

"If I could FINISH?" He sneered. "Royal blood is important to that fancy fairy king Roderich who believes in all that! He would never agree to a marriage that was not of royal blood on HIS side."

"Father, are you actually CONSIDERING this?" Alfred asked.

"I didn't say anything of the like!" He angrily (and loudly) sipped his wine. "Take this notion of 'peace' back to Roderich. Offer it to him and report back to me with his answer. Should he decide to send a fairy of his choice to be married then I will offer up my eldest son for the marriage." Alfred's jaw dropped. "However, there are MANY terms that need to be discussed first. If he agrees to this we will proceed from there."

Ludwig felt himself actually smile. "Yes, your majesty."

"FATHER!" Alfred jumped from his chair to confront his father nose to nose. "Are you crazy? How dare you offer me up like some- GAH!" Arthur's hand shot out to grip Alfred's throat only to cover them with his cloak.

"Listen to me, you loud mouth spoiled little hop-toad!" He whispered through gritted teeth. "Our goal is to obtain the ancient magic! To do that we must either defeat or get close to the Light Court! What better way to do that than a marriage? Nothing is set in stone, my son. It may take some time, but if we get the Light Court to trust us then…" Arthur gave a dark smirk "you will be sitting on TWO thrones."

Alfred grinned. "I like that idea!"

"Now, act like I gave you a real scolding!" He lowered the cloak. "Forgive my son. He knows not what he says half the time." Alfred pretended to be annoyed. "I will write up these terms for Roderich to take back with you tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir." Ludwig bowed. "And I thank you again for this antidote."

"Oh, about that." Arthur crossed his arms on top of the table, giving Ludwig an eerie smirk. "A word of caution to you, my human friend."

Ludwig swallowed slightly, but sat up straight in his chair. He felt Gilbert take his hand under the table.

"This is a gift that I, the King of the Dark Fairy Court, has graciously offered you. Such a gift bestowed upon one such as yourself is far greater than anything you can obtain in your realm." His green eyes narrowed and his pupils appeared to be that of a snake's. "Should you dishonor or betray me in any way, your punishment will be a scene from your worse nightmare. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." What did he mean by that? Ludwig was certain that fairies only played tricks and pranks on people, but could they be bastardly cruel if they wanted? Was the king jesting with him?

"Best watch yourself, human." Alfred gave him a toothy grin, which showed off a pair of fangs. "You're in our world now."

End Chapter 2 TBC


	3. Chapter 3

***Thanks for all the reviews so far everyone! Glad so many are enjoying the story! ^_^ Sorry Chapter 3 took so long! The editing got held up a bit! Please read on and enjoy!

***Warnings: Language

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I'm making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 3

Ludwig looked around at the small room he'd be staying in for the night. Gilbert was allowed to stay with him, which was the most nerve-wracking part of the whole sleeping arrangement. The Winter Fairy was a flirt and a tease, one that took great joy in making him uncomfortable. Ludwig could only focus on the bed, big enough for two, made of solid wood and laced with vines. He found it strange for there to be no windows in the room. He had to light the candle stands himself while Gilbert lounged on the bed, whistling merrily. Ludwig tried to keep himself from blushing but could feel the heat in his cheeks. How was he to share a bed with a lustful fairy? The winter creature made him weak in the knees and ignited his own lust, which he thought he was able to control. Ludwig went almost all of his life without any sexual urges until the fairy came along. Now they were to share a bed

"Luddy, come to bed already!" Gilbert called to him. "Do you mind if I sleep naked?"

Ludwig's face grew bright red and he roared his answer. "OF COURSE I DO!"

White brows rose and pink lips purged. "Oh my, someone is cranky!" he smirked. "What's wrong? You're not nervous, are you?"

"It just is not necessary!" Ludwig muttered angrily, finally lighting the last candle. "Besides, I am not ready for bed yet."

Gilbert started to undress anyway. "Why not? What could you possibly have to do?

"My evening prayers."

"Instead of coming to bed with me?" Gilbert pouted and gave a little whimper.

Ludwig growled low in his throat. "Are all Winter Fairies like you?"

"HA!" Gilbert let out. "Hell no! I am the one and only awesome Winter Fairy out of the bunch! I'm the strongest fighter, the best looking, and also, the most sought after!

"Then why are you not a Fairy Knight?" He heard Gilbert gasp from the bed.

"For a stupid, stupid reason! It's because I'm not an All-Seasons fairy, that's why! I can only be a fairy soldier, not a knight. It's an old stupid rule that should be done away with! Don't you agree?"

Ludwig straightened his robes and went to the far corner of the room, away from Gilbert, to begin his prayers. "I don't know much of the fairy customs, so please forgive me. Knights in my world are made differently. Now be silent. I have my prayers."

Gilbert, ignoring Ludwig's protest, took off all his clothes and lay naked on the bed. He watched with curiosity as the human remained kneeling on the ground with his back towards the bed. Gilbert could faintly hear Ludwig's voice chanting some words. Fairies were closest to the Green Deity and yet they didn't have to pray like that. Maybe that was the only way humans could become close to the nature they worship? 'What an interesting creature you are, Ludwig.' Gilbert grew bored watching Ludwig pray and ended up falling asleep on the bed.

'Finally!' Ludwig thought, when he heard the fairy's snoring.

Now it was safe to get into bed without the Winter Fairy teasing him. He growled when he saw the pile of white clothes of the floor, indicating that Gilbert was completely naked under those covers. Twitching slightly, Ludwig kept EVERYTHIG on except for his shoes and belt. Carefully, he shifted himself under the covers, tucked the robes between his legs, and lay far away on the edge until he was teetering. The fairy was still snoring beside him, so Ludwig knew he was safe for now. He was still in the fairy realm, a place he thought did not exist until a short time ago. No one back in the human realm would believe him nor would he even say anything about it. For a child to see fairies, it was sweet and innocent, almost expected. If a grown man sees and speaks to fairies…then it's witchcraft. Something about feeling that noose around his neck for a ridiculous notion such as 'witchcraft' left a bad taste in his mouth. Ludwig knew there was no such thing in the human realm, but people would believe anything. This place was full of magic and none of it appeared evil, yet Arthur's magic seemed questionable. Ludwig wondered if Roderich held the same type of power, or if Arthur was strictly the one with dark powers? This led to another question: how did fairies fight? With magic and weapons? With dragons and spells? Gilbert carried a sword with him, and those Light Fairy Knights were dressed in armor so were they similar to human in that aspect? And why did it suddenly get very warm?

Ludwig froze at the feel of a warm body pressed up against his back. A hand slipped around his waist to hold him close and a nose was nuzzling the back of his neck. He heard Gilbert give a soft moan, and then there was a nip at his earlobe. "Gilbert, stop."

"Mmm…why? You obviously enjoy being around me like this."

"I'm not allowed to engage in such acts. Now stop."

Gilbert smirked. "You're in the fairy world now. The law of monks doesn't matter here."

"But a union between fairy and man does matter! Even in your world."

"Then why aren't you pushing me away?"

Ludwig didn't have an answer for that but responded with a soft blush, one he hoped Gilbert didn't see and would go away fast. However, his fears were heightened when he felt himself being rolled over onto his back and a white, shining weight straddled his lap. Ludwig's blue eyes stared up at the fairy perched atop of him, his body paralyzed with adoration. He should be pushing the fairy off of him but instead allowed himself to lie helplessly beneath the other. His eyes trailed over the statuesque body and form with skin of the palest marble. Ludwig dared to let his eyes travel further down, but looked back up when he saw a tuff of pure white hair by Gilbert's groin. Then, his blue eyes were forced (on their own accord) to stare at the pert pink nipples, which had grown tight and erect. But the visual torture didn't stop there, for Gilbert suddenly spread those frosty wings behind him. In a manner meant to be coy, Gilbert brought the top wings around to hide his face and peek out between them. Ludwig swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Do all fairy soldiers act like this?" Ludwig asked. "Are you really a fairy, or an incubus?"

"Keesesesee! I'm something all my own." He spread his wings again and rocked his hips above Ludwig's groin. "It doesn't hurt to master as many techniques as you can!" He kept his rocking slow and sensual. "I'm deadly with a sword and sharp at the tongue. I pull any fairy into a brawl and win if they mock or challenge me. I'm the best gambler in the courts." He arched his back for a second, and then bent himself over to place his hands beside Ludwig's head, peering down at him. "Sometimes sex is more powerful than a sword. I walk in a room and heads turn, male or female. Even other species. You see, Ludwig, human morals mean very little here." With that, he brought Ludwig's lips into a kiss.

Ludwig felt his body responding to the kiss, and though clumsy at it, he kissed back. Gilbert's mouth was warm against his own. He brought his hands up to cup the narrow waist, feeling toned muscle beneath smooth skin. They moved up along Gilbert's body to touch the ends of the wings, which made the fairy pull away to moan and shiver. Ludwig's hands quickly pulled away, but his palms were decorated with sparkling snow that quickly melted away. The snow was enough to break him from the trance and he sat up with Gilbert in his lap. "Stop this! I've let myself go too far already! We can't do this!"

Gilbert smirked. "There's something big and hard pressing against my ass right now. I wonder what that could be?"

Ludwig blushed furiously. "It's nothing! I am a holy monk! I will not give in to such earthy desires!" He shoved the fairy off of him. "Now please…I ask of you, stop with this."

The fairy just rolled his pink eyes and went to the pile of clothes to put on his undershirt, getting back into the bed. "You're such a prude. But no worries. Soon you'll be pumping into me and licking me all over, like you can't get enough of me." He smirked. "It's only a matter of time."

The monk rolled over. "We shall see about that. Goodnight, Gilbert."

"Night."

Gilbert lay awake until he was certain Ludwig was sleeping before getting up and dressed to go out. He knew the dark castle well, having spent a lot of time here as a child playing with Alfred and Matthew. Matthew was really his friend and Alfred would just pop in to play sometimes. There was even a time, when they were younger, that Gilbert proposed to Matthew. He and Alfred ended up in a fistfight with Matthew screaming for them to stop. But over the years Gilbert's feelings changed to that of mutual friendship. Yet he wasn't on his way to see Matthew, whom he knew would be asleep and locked away tight in his chambers. Instead, Gilbert made his way out into the black gardens to roam the grounds. There was a particular someone he was searching for but the said person found him first.

"Out for a night stroll, Gilbert?"

The fairy turned to narrow his eyes at Ivan. "I came to seek you out."

"Oh?" Ivan grinned. "Splendid! I caught the scent of you on the night breeze and followed." He licked his lips. Gilbert wasn't fazed by it.

"Like that will ever happen again. I saw the look you gave me earlier tonight. I fucked you once on a whim; don't think I'll do it again. You've been hot on my trail like a simple mutt in heat. It's pitiful."

Ivan smiled dangerously at him. "Forgive me if I like to mark and mate what is mine."

Gilbert threw his head back and laughed. "Yours? Hell, like I would let THAT happen. I belong to no one but myself! I choose what to do with my body because it's mine!

"So does a whore." Ivan smiled when Gilbert's sword aimed at his throat.

"Sprout such a term to me again and it'll be the last time you speak."

Ivan wagged his black bushy tail. "You can't kill me. I pose no actual threat to the fairy realm. I am a neutral being, doing no more than I have to. I just like a little meat on the side, yes?" He wiggled his brows. Gilbert lowered the sword. "Far be it from me to judge you, Gilbert. Since you cannot become a Fairy Knight, you must make up for that lack of power in other ways."

"This is true." Gilbert sheathed his sword. "One day I will have my chance to change this realm and do away with its old rules."

Ivan transformed back into the phantom dog form. 'Then let's hope that day comes, for then I will be able to court you properly.'

"You're barking up the wrong tree, pal." Gilbert smirked. "Off with you."

'So cruel. You heart is as cold as the frost on your wings.'

Gilbert flew off into the air. 'I'm not a cold person. I have a warm heart like the summer. I have a gentle side, like the spring. Sometimes I feel sad and lonely, like trees in autumn. But I can be cruel and harsh just like winter.' He perched on top of a dark tree, looking out into the fairy world. 'Just because I do not wield all the elements does not mean I can't feel like them. Shouldn't that count for something?' He shimmied his wings. 'I hope that monk can help me out with this a bit. I get the feeling he's the type of guy who can properly change things without even knowing it.' He snickered. 'He's the first male to ever dismiss my advances. We'll have to work on that.' He laughed out loud and tore up into the night sky. "I love breaking in new toys!"

/

Arthur sat his desk in the main chambers writing up the document for Roderich. The candles had all burned down to the very bottom as the night drew on in silence, save for the scratching of a quill. Arthur heard the curtains shaking as a large shadow fell upon him, growing even larger on the wall ahead. The king smiled and dipped his quill into the ink, flashing his eyes purple to change the liquid to green. He always wrote in green. "Coming back a little late, aren't we, Francis?"

"Forgive me, but I was romancing a buxom brunette with green eyes." Francis chuckled when Arthur's green eyes glared at him. "I'm joking, Arthur." He floated over to his lover and hugged his neck. "You're the only one for me. The love of my life…the mother of my children…the brightest star in-"

"I get it, Francis. Just stop before I get sick of the sweetness." He turned his head around to kiss the other's lips.

"Hmm…what are you writing?"

"A marriage proposal." Arthur signed the document. "We spoke to that monk today and he brought papers from Roderich. The monk had some interesting ideas that I am curious to explore."

"Who's going to be married? Not you, I hope. I don't want to share you with anyone! I'd duel them!"

"No, not me." He picked the wax holder up and off the flame to pour a small circle of the red substance under his signature. "It's for our son, Alfred." He took the stamp and pressed the imprint of their family seal into the wax.

Francis backed up, surprised. "Alfred? Our Alfred?"

Arthur blew on the drying wax. "Yes, our eldest."

"But Queen Elizaveta has no children."

"Then they will offer up someone instead. If a marriage proposal goes over well, then our courts have reasons to be on…shall we say…mutual speaking terms? If I play my cards right, and Alfred doesn't screw this up, our son will obtain two thrones. Two, Francis." He stood up with a grin. "Both Dark and Light will become one kingdom. As long as I am still alive I will rule through Alfred and help to train him to be a true king. Isn't that what you want for your son?"

Francis sat down on the bed, crossing his arms. "Alfred is not fit for a proper marriage, Arthur. You know this. He's too young and ambitious to settle down with a wife. Or a husband."

"Husband, most certainly. Alfred enjoys women, but he prefers men." Arthur smirked, returning to his desk to fold the document. "Which is good, for women are more vindictive than men. Or rather, they're more sneaky and tricky about it. I'll not have my son led around by an ambitious woman. She can only rule through Alfred, and to do that, she needs to control him and women certainly have that power."

Francis chuckled. "While that is true in some cases, it's not the real reason behind your methods. The female part of you just can't bear the thought of another woman cuddling your son." Arthur turned to glare lizard-like eyes at him, the pupils glowing bright green. "It's the truth. A son is a son until he takes a wife."

"Silence, you old fool!" He sealed the folded paper with the wax seal.

He sighed. "But why Alfred? Why not Matthew?"

"As if you would let me give Matthew over to a marriage so easily." Arthur went over to the curtains, pulling them closed. "Matthew is your favorite son. He is more like you, but the only difference is, is that he is shy. Matthew is my youngest son…my little songbird." Arthur turned to Francis and smiled sweetly. "He may have nearly killed me at birth, but the end result is all worth it." He sat next to Francis. "Matthew is too trusting for something like this. He'd be eaten alive. Alfred needs less protection, while I'll have to destroy anyone and everyone who threatens my Mattie. Our Mattie."

Francis let his lover's blonde head rest on his shoulder. "But Alfred is more troublesome and rash. Very, very rash. Yet you seem to downplay Matthew a lot. Just because he is quiet and well behaved does not mean he can't fend for himself. It's always the quiet and shy ones to watch out for. Matthew may end up being the most dangerous one of all." Francis smiled.

"Never. Not my little Mattie. But Alfred has always been difficult. He was trouble in the womb, he was trouble coming out, and he drove me nuts every single day of his life. Yet he is able to handle this sort of mission. Alfred I know will be safe while playing the field. Matthew is too gullible and can be tricked. And Matthew IS, after all, your favorite.

"I love Alfred just a much."

Arthur pulled away to look at him. "But you love Matthew more. It's okay, Francis. Both our boys are polar opposites. I can't help but love them both dearly, even troublesome Alfred, who deserves to be taken over my knee daily and spanked for his antics. How many times have I threatened to put little Alfred in a basket and send him down river?"

"If anyone other than you said that about Alfred, you'd have their tongues cut out." Arthur rolled his eyes and Francis kissed his lovers forehead. "I'm closer to Matthew because I was allowed to hold and care for him. When Alfred was born, your first born, I wasn't allowed near him or you!" Francis' features grew sad then. "Matthew was the only one you let me near when I came back…after he was just a few days old. The others…never." He was referring to the two miscarriages and one stillbirth Arthur had had in between Alfred and Matthew. Francis had never been there for any of the births, and every day he regretted it. Arthur tried to never speak of those three horrible times.

"Why speak of those times, Francis?" Arthur pushed away from him and stood up, walking back to the desk. "I try to push them out of my mind." He wiped the tears from his eyes, and then took a deep breath. "Ludwig, the monk, and Gilbert, leave tomorrow to bring back our terms. Alfred has agreed to a marriage, so let us hope for the best."

Francis got up and went over to him, placing both hands on the other's shoulders. "Our boys are growing up. Soon they won't need us anymore." He nipped at Arthur's ear. "Let's have another baby…after a year or two."

Arthur scoffed. "I think I'm too old for that. Labor is very hard for me…downright destructive…and with all the shit that is going on now…I won't have time to raise another baby. You even said so yourself."

Francis smiled and moved his arms to wrap around Arthur's waist. "Well, things change. I want a little girl, a princess. My little princess. Daddy's little girl. That's what I want." He said dreamily.

"So you can spoil her rotten? I think not. If you need a princess then put Matthew in a dress."

Francis laughed. "Just think about, love. Okay?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Okay."

/

The next morning, Gilbert led them back to the Light Court where the fairy nobility eagerly greeted them. Ludwig carried the document from King Arthur safely tucked in his robes, telling the knights Vash and Berwald that he would deliver the paper to Roderich's hands only. Both knights appeared annoyed and insulted at the command, but nonetheless summoned the king to the meeting hall. Only Ludwig was allowed into the meeting hall and not Gilbert. The Winter Fairy protested and complained loudly, but Berwald simply dragged him off, saying the fairy had winter work to start. Ludwig watched as Gilbert was carried away but thrilled to have the tempting being away from him. He couldn't stop thinking about last night, and how perfect Gilbert's body was. Ludwig even had a short dream where Gilbert was beckoning him over to a bed made entirely of stuffed swans set in front of a massive marble fountain. When he awoke from the dream, he found himself to be rock hard and his balls were aching. Luckily, Gilbert had not been next to him when he awoke, so praying for forgiveness, he took 'care' of his little sin.

Ludwig took a seat at the head of the meeting table, opposite of the larger chair that was for the king. Strangely, Ludwig did not see a chair for the queen beside or near the king's. He preferred the queen's company to the king's. Roderich was a little stiff while Elizaveta was more easy-going. Ludwig sat patiently at the table with the parchment in his hand while a cup of wine and some cheese were offered to him. One of the doors opened and Ludwig stood up only to see another person enter the room. The fairy had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. Judging by the color of his golden sheer wings, he was a summer fairy. The other main door opened as well, yet only Vash and Berwald entered. The new fairy came over to him with a light smile and reached out to shake his hand.

"Hello Ludwig, I'm Toris, Roderich's advisor. Vash and Berwald will be joining us as well. It shall be only us four."

"Nice to meet you. What about the queen?"

"She's out with a patrol party right now. King Roderich will be here very shortly so I'll take the document and start reading it over." Toris reached his hand out to take it but Ludwig pulled it away.

"I would like to hand it to King Roderich himself. Those were my orders from King Arthur."

Berwald gave a soft grunt. "You take orders from the Dark King very well."

"That's his job as the envoy, don't forget." Vash pointed out. "He has to be neutral for both sides so we don't have to."

The other door opened again and a guard banged his spear bottom on the floor. "Make way for the king!" The guard called. Toris, Vash, and Berwald bowed right away, and Ludwig followed dutifully after. Roderich took his seat and summoned over a servant to bring him some nectar. The knights and Toris took their seats along the table.

"Did King Arthur send back word?" Roderich asked.

"He did, sir. Here is the document, still sealed." Ludwig held up the paper and Roderich told Toris to bring it to him. Ludwig handed it over without protest and waited patiently for the king to finish reading it. He found himself staring at the king's strange cup, which was floating by itself an inch above the table and resembled some kind of horn. Roderich took a break in reading to drink, and then noticed Ludwig's curious stare. Ludwig turned away quickly.

"Are you interested in my cup?" The king asked

"It's floating, sir." Ludwig replied. "It's a curious thing."

Roderich smiled. "Indeed it is. This is a unicorn horn. Extremely rare, and a mortal sin to even kill one. It has been in my family for generations. But there is something very unique and special about this particular horn. It purifies any liquid poured into it. That includes all poisons and spells."

Ludwig's eyes widened. "Amazing…and it, never fails? It never runs out of magic?"

"Unicorn magic is immortal. It is one of my most prized possessions." He sipped from the horn and went back to reading. Toris was writing some things down on paper and the knights were sitting silent and poised. Ludwig felt a little uncomfortable in the silence, and usually he was the silent one. As Roderich read through he gave a few huffs and snorts from time to time. Once done, the king handed the document over to Toris to read next. "The Dark King suspects MY SUBJECTS of luring that boy into the woods? How preposterous! We of the Light Court take care of and defend children, not wish them harm."

Berwald spoke first. "Should we send out a party to look for rogue fairies, then? If neither court lured that boy, then maybe other forces are at work."

Roderich gave a nod. "Ask around the city town for information of anything suspicious before moving out." The knight gave a curt bow.

"But there is an even more remarkable proposition in that document, one that I am quite surprised about." Roderich turned his purple eyes on Ludwig. "Apparently, you had a hand in this offer of marriage?"

"Marriage?" Vash slammed his fist on the table. "What marriage can King Arthur possibly offer? He has two sons and you have no children!"

Ludwig cleared his throat. "Permission to speak?" Roderich waved his hand. "I offered this proposition because it has worked in my world to help end feuds and territorial wars. King Arthur appeared to like the idea and offers his eldest son in marriage to…a fairy of your choosing?"

"Hmph." Roderich tapped his index finger on the table. "No nobleman would give up their son or daughter to marry a Dark Court rogue."

Toris looked up at Roderich. "Are you considering the notion of a royal marriage?

"Arthur makes a few good points." Roderich answered. "Our only issue is that we have no one to offer on a noble or royal level."

Ludwig was about to speak but then Vash interfered. "We shouldn't need to offer a noble fairy to the Dark Court. It is well rumored that Prince Alfred and Prince Matthew are not of true royal blood, that their birth father is a commoner."

"It shouldn't matter." Ludwig stated plainly.

"But Knight Vash may be on to something." Toris said, stroking his chin. "Not offering over a noble fairy might be to our advantage."

Roderich took a sip from his cup. "Explain further, but I think I see where you're heading."

"King Arthur knows about those rumors very well." Toris started. "He's been defending himself almost every day to his own people as well ours throughout the years. He'll know that our king is aware of said rumors and must act accordingly to code. We shall offer up a fairy commoner of good name, one just slightly above the peasants. We must find a way to word this nicely so to not offend King Arthur in any way."

Ludwig spoke next. "The Dark Court just wants a mutual peace between you. He hopes that it will be a safe way to share that holy land you've all been fighting for. Perhaps the younger generation can fix what the elders couldn't. This marriage is intended to keep the fighting at bay while negotiations are met."

"We are well aware of that, Ludwig." Roderich replied. "I do agree with the marriage proposal, and I would like to go with Toris' idea of a commoner. The fairy we pick will be granted the privilege of being my ward, which would give a part of a noble title. Prince Alfred requests a male, so we will give him one. And if something bad should befall the marriage then there will be no noble family to get upset and rally the fairies. I will be able to handle it peacefully and cleanly."

"Can we wait for a true royal marriage?" Berwald asked flatly. "It will please the old blood of the nobility on both sides if we were to do that. The nobility will even be more willing to make peace and cooperate."

Roderich cleared his throat. "If that happens, then we will offer up a new marriage proposal when our child comes of proper age. By that time, I'm sure Arthur would have popped out another child. Each time I've seen him, or rather HER, she's been pregnant. For now, a commoner is what we have to work with. Now, we must think of a commoner that will be useful to our cause. Does anyone have any nominees?"

Ludwig raised his hand. "Prince Alfred is very vain and…difficult to deal with. He will need a fairy male that can match his level of activity as well as handle his brash and rash attitude. I met Alfred only one night, and I know he'll need someone tough and harsh who will be able to handle him."

Roderich smirked. "Someone like you?" Ludwig nearly swallowed his tongue and turned bright red. "I'm joking."

Vash offered a name next. "Gilbert wanders around that place a lot. He always has. Gilbert is just as loud, obnoxious, playful, and vain as Alfred is. Let's offer up him, and get the Winter Fairy out of our hair."

Ludwig stared at the blonde knight, feeling a strong wave of jealousy wash over him at the mention of Gilbert. Would Roderich agree to this? And why was he so concerned over whom Gilbert was going to be married to? Was he truly jealous of a person he cannot have because of taboo? He barely knew Gilbert, so how could he feel so strongly about the fairy lying with another intimately?

"Gilbert would be able to handle the harshness of Dark Court living." Toris offered. "Gilbert is very pretty and most likely Alfred wouldn't mind having him as a wife."

"Gilbert representing the Light Court?" Berwald raised a curious brow. "Is that wise? Gilbert is a known rebel and troublemaker. If everyone is marching left, he'll march right. I vote 'no' for Gilbert."

Ludwig gave a little smile

"I vote 'yes' for Gilbert." Vash crossed his arms.

Toris looked at Roderich. "Your highness? What are your thoughts?"

Roderich sighed softly. "Yes, it is true that Gilbert is a rebel and very, very complicated to deal with." He rolled his eyes. "Just like Alfred is. However, Gilbert and I have grown up together since we were young. He was and still is a well-to-do commoner while I am royalty. One thing about that Winter Fairy, despite all his flaws, is that he is fiercely loyal to our court as were his fathers before him. While the man may be hard to handle and even more difficult to understand, he would NEVER betray us. I wouldn't say all this if I did not believe it was true.

"Then it's settled. We'll offer Gilbert to Prince Alfred." Toris stood from the table. "I will begin writing up the papers for a marriage proposal tonight."

Ludwig stood. "Shouldn't we ask Gilbert first?"

"He'll have to do it." Roderich answered calmly. "His king commands it."

Ludwig's blonde brows drew together. "That's not fair. Gilbert should be allowed to make his own decision as well as have a say in it."

The king sighed. "Very well, we'll get this done now. Knight Berwald, go and fetch Gilbert. Bring him here."

The larger fairy left without a word and shortly came back with Gilbert flying behind him. Ludwig looked at the Winter Fairy who appeared extremely suspicion by all the eyes that were set upon him. The monk knew this was not going to go over so well, once Gilbert heard the news. The fairy was a mighty rebel, and chances are he was opposed to arranged marriages. Gilbert wants to be a knight, not a 'wife'. But the worse of it was Ludwig did not want to see Gilbert with anyone else. That feeling of jealousy reared its ugly head again, and he didn't like it. He seemed to be losing control of his body, something he always kept well reserved while living in the temple. Meeting Gilbert had begun to change all that.

"Alright, why am I here now when I wasn't allowed earlier?" Gilbert asked in annoyance and crossed his arms at Roderich.

"We have a mission for you." The king responded simply. "I have agreed to King Arthur's terms for a marriage between our courts, and the five of us have already decided who it will be."

Gilbert uncrossed his arms. "Oh, that's good news then! It'll probably work out good and we can- " he froze when realization struck him "just whom are we speaking of?"

"You're well suited for the job." Roderich replied. "You've know the dark princes for years and they are familiar with you. I know you've shared dinners at King Arthur's table as a young boy. We are certain that King Arthur's sons aren't of royal blood, so we cannot offer someone on our side with noble blood. It needs to be a commoner of good name and fierce loyalty." Purple eyes narrowed in Gilbert's direction. "Your family has always served the fairy kings well, and I hope you would continue to carry on the loyalty."

Gilbert's face grew red with anger. "I can't believe this! My family has served as fiercely loyal FIGHTERS! On my waist I carry the sword of my family, passed down to each son since the beginning of time!" He drew out his sword. "I'm a soldier! A fighter! I make my own choices and I will not accept something so…so…meaningless as an arranged marriage to a punk prince I've fought with!"

Ludwig had to turn his face to hide the little smile on his lips. He knew Gilbert would act like this, but the big question was would Roderich dismiss the marriage or push for it?

"Gilbert," Toris started calmly "you have always wanted to be a Fairy Knight, everyone knows that. Since you do not share all of the elements such a title is restricted for you. But look at the opportunity we are giving you! The only thing higher than a knight is a prince, and being married to one makes you a noble. Isn't that more appealing?" He smiled.

"No, Toris, it's not! I belong on the battlefield with my brothers in arms defending the Light Court from our enemies! Not sitting around in a sewing circle while eating teacakes and singing and playing music and…and whatever else it is ladies do!"

Ludwig couldn't help but picture the image Gilbert doing all the things he had just spoke of.

"That's basically what you're sending me off to! And to MARRY Alfred?" He stuck his tongue out and made a gagging noise. "I rather have Matthew."

"Matthew is not an option." Roderich quickly stated. "I'm also choosing you for this because I know you can handle it well. Correct me if I'm wrong, Gilbert, but you aren't exactly innocent in these matters of affairs." He folded his hands on the table, waiting for Gilbert's answer that never came. "See? Don't think I'm not aware of your antics, Gilbert. You will do this for us because your king commands it."

Gilbert was about to protest again when Ludwig stepped in. "Your highness, it seems you are leaving out a big chunk of what Gilbert's true mission is." Roderich just waved his hand to let Ludwig continue on. "Gilbert," the fairy looked at him "aside from this marriage, we need you to not only keep the peace between the kingdoms, but also to be a spy for us. As long as you are engaged to Alfred and doing…whatever it is you're to do, you will be protecting everyone here in your kingdom. You may not be doing it with a sword and bloodshed like you want, but think of all the innocent lives that will be spared thanks to your sacrifice. Also, you have a much better advantage because you know the Dark Fairy family. Plus-"

"You will be the next king or queen of the Dark Court." Vash said quickly. "And remember, there is nothing written ANYWHERE that says you HAVE to remain married to Alfred. Marriage can always find a way to become null and void when everything needed is gained. Understand?" The knight stared intently at Gilbert, daring the fairy to say otherwise.

"Wisely stated, Sir Vash." Toris said, rubbing his forehead.

"Play your cards right and you'll come out on top." Berwald turned to speak to Gilbert. "But don't think you're in the clear. Chances are the Dark Court has their own agendas and plots within this marriage, so you have to be alert and aware. This is why we have Ludwig, to safely deliver messages back and forth."

Gilbert looked at Ludwig with a glare. "I see we took the monk's advice in this matter."

"I didn't know who the king was going to pick, Gilbert." Ludwig replied. "Do not blame me. I had nothing to do with the choosing."

"By doing this you will become King Roderich's ward." Toris stated. "You will have a title to your name, Gilbert."

"Yeah, only by marriage and nothing else!" Gilbert sneered. "While I don't like the sound of any of this…Ludwig's words have helped to make my choice." He crossed his arms. "I will be protecting the fairy folk of our court, and that is a very important aspect." He narrowed his gaze at Roderich. "I will not be doing this for anything else other than the safety of our court." He looked at Ludwig. "It's a sacrifice as you said…but an honorable one." Gilbert turned back to Roderich. "But I have a few demands of my own if I am going to do this willingly."

Roderich rolled his eyes. "What are they?"

"First, I want to read the document you send to the king to make sure you aren't sneaking anything in I don't agree with. Second, the Light Court, not the Dark Court, will judge me should things go wrong. Third, I have every right to agree or disagree with whatever strange marriage ceremony or words the Dark Court has. And fourth, after all this is over," he smirked "you will make me a fairy knight.'

"Those certainly are a lot of terms." Toris chuckled nervously. "Your majesty?"

"Hmph. Why not? Toris, write up a contract stating Gilbert's demands for us to sign. Knight Vash, start preparing an entourage for the tradeoff. No doubt King Arthur will want a gift along with Gilbert, so go to Sadiq and have him making something out of gold. I don't care what it is. Ludwig, after you see your little boy I want you to wait patiently in your world until a message is sent for your return. You will be delivering the papers to the Dark Court and share our terms. Knight Berwald will see you safely through the portal to the human realm. Gilbert will remain with Toris and I to speak further on this marriage issue. Meeting adjourned."

Ludwig kept his gaze on Gilbert as Berwald led him from the room, but the Winter Fairy never turned to see him leave. The monk couldn't really fault Gilbert for the fairy was just handed life-changing news. Returning to the human world was quicker than leaving it, and the fairy knight made sure to guide him all the way through. Ludwig continued to look at the large green cloud sparkling bright, briefly wondering if this was a dream. To find out if all this really happened, Ludwig reached into his pouch to search for the vial. When his fingers touched the small bottle, Ludwig knew right then that everything he witnessed had actually happened and now was part of the fairy conflict. The moon was still out in this realm, which meant the fairies were right in saying that there was no time in their world. Ludwig remembered Daniel then and knew he had to get this blood to the boy. However, when he turned from the green cloud, fear washed over him. He did not know which way Gilbert had come from nor did he know how to get back to the temple.

Grunting in annoyance and hating himself for not watching when Gilbert pulled him along, Ludwig figured if he just kept straight then he would find his way out of the forest. Just as he started to walk he got the feeling that he wasn't alone. Did Berwald come back? Or maybe it was Gilbert? He looked around the dark woods, searching for anyone or anything that might be out there. Ludwig was unable to hear anything other than the wind brushing leaves from the trees and ground. Still, he felt as though he was being watch, like there was a presence with him. Taking one shaking step forward, Ludwig caught sight of the phantom black dog some feet in front of him. "Ivan." He whispered the name, as his blue eyes remained focused on the red saucers. The large beast kept his eyes on Ludwig as it walked towards him. Ludwig clutched the belt sack tightly to his waist, fearing that the creature had come to take back the blood that was given. Then, the black dog stopped in front of him completely silent and still. Ludwig swallowed and asked, "why are you following me?"

'I sense an amazing amount of fear from you, monk. What has you frightened so?'

"A servant of death and disease stands before me. What am I suppose to feel?"

'I do no more than what is needed of me. I do not always warn of death and sickness for I have other duties as well. I am here to accompany you safely back to your temple.'

Ludwig looked into the red eyes. "Why would you want to help me?"

'I rarely give up my blood to save another, but I fear that young boy is growing nearer to death if you don't arrive soon. So swallow your fear and follow me.

"How do I know you are speaking the truth? How do I know you aren't secretly angry that King Arthur made you offer up your blood and have come to take it back?"

Ivan went up on his hind legs then and his form stood taller than Ludwig. 'Aren't you a clever little human.' Ivan's dog lips curled into a horrifying grin of sharp fangs and teeth. 'I may serve the dark king, yet I still have my own ambitions and rules. So either follow me and take the chance, or end up lost in the woods with the death of young boy on your mind. Your choice.' Ivan lowered himself back onto on fours, turned, and began to walk away.

Ludwig bit his lip, trying to make his knees stop shaking before following after Ivan. He still had his doubts, but he also had no choice. Ivan had made a valid point. Daniel was depending on him. "I'm following."

Ivan had been true to his word and soon they were out of the woods and looking at the temple. 'I have seen you safely home.'

"Thank you. I apologize for doubting you."

The creature smiled again. 'I'm not good, but I'm not evil either. I'm something very special all together.' He giggled. 'I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon? In the fairy realm, I mean.'

"Yes. I am to wait for a messenger to bring me back. Thank you for seeing me home."

'Consider yourself lucky, monk. I normally only accompany women on their way home this late at night.'

"That is very noble of you. I must get to Daniel. Thank you again.

Ludwig was relieved to get away from Ivan even if the creature was true to his word. Something about being around a creature of death unnerved him, as it would any human! But right now, saving Daniel's life was his only concern. Not the fairy realm, not

Gilbert, and not Ivan.

The temple was completely dark, which meant that everyone had gone to bed. Entering through the kitchens, Ludwig lit one of the lanterns to help light his way through the dark halls. He froze when he heard some voices, but they were coming from inside the dormitories. The other monks were still awake but in their beds. There was no time for him to put the blood in soup or bread without being found out, so Ludwig would have to give it to the boy straight. Reaching the children's room, he first listened to see if anyone was up. Hearing silence, he slowly turned the knob and entered the dark room. Seeing that everyone was asleep he tiptoed to Daniel's bed where the boy was whimpering with a heavy fever. His brow and face were dotted with sweat and his sleep was clearly plagued with distress.

Keeping his back to the others incase of any peekers, Ludwig pulled the boy into his lap and took out the vial. Popping the cork, he carefully tilted the boys' head back and poured the blood down his throat. He did it in small bouts so as to not force the boy to choke. The sleeping child easily took the blood and answered with only a moan of pain, and then fell back to sleep. Ludwig's eyes widened, seeing as the beet red face turned back to a healthy tan and the beads of sweat melted away. The boy gave a yawn and snuggled into Ludwig's chest, smiling sweetly as he continued to sleep. It had worked! Pure magic! Ludwig gave the boy a gentle hug and sighed in relief, grateful that the boy will live. He placed Daniel back on the bed and covered him up, stroking the now cool forehead. But his happiness was cut short when, upon leaving, he noticed a child's bed was empty. Worriedly, Ludwig counted the children in the bed, recognizing each one except for the youngest little girl, Rosa. "Rosa?" he whispered her name, looking under the bed and around the room. "Rosa!" He called, a bit harsher this time.

He finally caught sight of the three year old in the far back of the room, talking gibberish to one of the large potted plants. Ludwig furrowed his brows and walked over to her, holding the lantern up high to get a better look. From inside the plant, a pair of small eyes reflected in the flame of the light. Ludwig gasped in shock, nearly dropping the lantern. The little girl turned to see him after he gasped, but his eyes were focused on that potted plant…and the leaves shaking slightly. Was it a rat? A raccoon?

"Rosa," he whispered, "come to me. Right now." The little girl stood up and went to him, clutching the bottom of his robes silently. "What's in the plant?" He didn't expect an answer for the little girl could barely talk clearly. Whatever it was in the plant it could understand Rosa's gargled speech. 'A fairy?' Ludwig narrowed his eyes. 'One that Daniel speaks of?' Holding his breath, Ludwig reached for the plant and pressed the thick stems aside to glimpse at an ugly, child-sized creature that immediately poofed out of sight. 'No!' He heard a giggling sound and turned to the door, where the creature had reappeared. "Rosa, stay here!"

Ludwig ran towards the creature, which already took off in a hopping run like a rabbit. He followed it through the halls and down the steps while the grueling giggles were threatening to drive him mad. The creature was too fast for him and the darkness of the temple slowed him down. He had chased it all the way to the back doors where it simply jumped through the thick wood. Ludwig dropped the lantern to throw the doors open, looking left and right for signs of the creature. There was nothing but darkness and silence. 'What was that thing? Why is it in the children's room?' He sneered. 'Filthy little beast! I must tell Roderich about this immediately when I see him! That was no fairy just now.'

"Ludwig!" The monk nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his name from behind. Three fellow monks were in their sleeping robes with candles, looking at him with curious stares. "We heard noise and running, what's going on?"

"Um…it was a…a rat. Yes, a rat in the children's room." He cleared his throat. "I went to check on Daniel and the others, happening to find it in the potted plant. I chased it out."

The second monk looked impressed. "Wow. Job well done. I guess we'll go into town tomorrow and buy some traps. Rats carry deadly diseases."

"Right." Ludwig picked up the lantern. "I think I'll spend a little more time in the children's room tonight. Make sure there aren't any others."

"You're a good man, Ludwig." Said the third. "Good work."

Ludwig bid them all goodnight and went back to the children's room. Rosa was back in bed and already asleep. The other children were asleep as well so Ludwig took the chance to search the room. This creature must be what the fairy kings were speaking of. Both men said that they did not send any fairies to kidnap or speak to children. Ludwig only wished there was a way to get a message back to the kings immediately. If he was going to help them with their war, then they can help him protect this temple and its children. They were already giving Gilbert away, and he'd be damned if he'd let something horrible befall these innocent children. 'Gilbert?' Ludwig froze, quickly recalling the words he had just said about the Winter Fairy. 'I'm speaking of him as if he is my lover, or my intended.' He turned bright red.

'Just yesterday I was happily fetching water from the well and raking up leaves. How could so much happen and go so wrong so quickly?' What was happening?

/

"Your majesty, I find it very strange that you are having me write up demands for Gilbert." Toris said, dipping his quill in the ink to keep writing.

"His demands are ridiculous." Roderich popped a grape in his mouth. "I won't actually honor them."

Toris turned to look at the king sitting in front of the fireplace. "You won't? But why not?"

"I'm sure things will have changed by the time all this is done. I'm hoping for Gilbert to actually fall in love and remain there. Or even better hope that he can charm Alfred enough to where he can have complete control. Gilbert has the ability to do this, but I won't allow him to become a Fairy Knight. He isn't capable of the job and I must follow the fairy code of conduct. I just have to keep him happy for a short while until all this is over."

Toris frowned at the contract before him. "I think you really should honor these terms, Roderich." He said casually. "We are forcing a lot on Gilbert. How do we know if the young prince will be kind to him? Gilbert IS sacrificing a lot on his end."

Roderich ate another grape. "Arthur would put an end to it right away should his son attempt such brutality. The man is our enemy but he is not a barbarian. I can even see him looking at Gilbert as another son. We have nothing to fear. Gilbert will be fine. Now continue writing. We have to prepare for a royal wedding."

End Chapter 3 TBC


	4. Chapter 4

***Sorry it took so long to update! So here's chapter 4! Thanks for all the reviews! ^_^

***Warnings: Language

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I'm making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 4

Gilbert lays on his bed, face down in the sheets while he begged for sleep to come. It wasn't even his bed but rather a spare room in Roderich's castle where he was to stay until the exchange. That was, of course, if Alfred even agreed to it. While the two of them got along usually well they were too much alike to be actual friends. They both liked to have fun, cause trouble, and are greatly ambitious. They both strive to be the best in everything they do, which is the main reason for their fighting. Gilbert always had to try and top Alfred ever since they were children, and vice versa. How would they be able to 'rule' a kingdom together? They couldn't even play a fair game of tag much less run a kingdom. And what would the sex be like? Gilbert turned his head to make a gagging noise at the thought of fucking Alfred. Maybe Alfred will surprise him and be the bottom?

"Yeah right, as if he would do that." Gilbert rolled onto his back. "It's always going to be a fight for the top between us." Then he imagined Ludwig in Alfred's place instead, and the idea of it excited him. Ludwig was going to be a tough one to break because the man was so headstrong. The monk could be turned on easily, but his pride and virtue kept the lust in check. Ludwig's willpower was a force to be reckoned with if he was going to claim the monk as his own. "I just want him to give in and take me!" Gilbert chuckled and writhed on the bed. "I'm not wanton, just curious." He moaned as he slipped a hand up his nightshirt to roll a nipple between his fingers. "Will the jealousy of my union with Alfred bring out the dominant beast in him?" His other hand slipped between his legs to fondle his growing erection. 'I want that monk.' He gave a throaty moan.

"Boo."

Gilbert yelped and quickly sat up in the bed. "Who's there?" He demanded.

"Oh please, don't stop on my account."

"Ivan!" Gilbert growled. "Show yourself, you big jackass! What the hell are you doing in my room?" He searched for Ivan.

"Watching you sleep, of course. You're doing everything but sleeping. Now tell me, whom are you thinking about? I hope it's me." Ivan let his red saucer eyes be seen at the foot of the bed.

Gilbert pulled the sheets further around him. "None of your business whom I dream of! Get lost, Ivan! You do not belong here! Get out now or I'll let the castle know a dark demon is here!" Gilbert watched as Ivan's full human form came into view.

"Silly Gilbie. You know fully well I am neither bad nor good. I'm allowed in this court as much as you are."

"But you take orders from Arthur." He tsked and turned his head. "I'm not going to ask you again. Leave my room."

Ivan pouted. "What's a polite way to ask?"

"Now!" Gilbert glared.

The other just laughed and clapped his hands. "Oh Gilly, you're so cute when you're angry! It makes want to just grab you and SQUEEZE YOU until you go 'pop'!" Ivan grinned, showing upper and bottom row of fangs.

Gilbert flew out of bed and picked up his sword, unsheathing it to point the blade at Ivan. "I'm not asking you again, Ivan! Leave my room!"

Ivan just continued to smile and folded his hands together. "You couldn't have been thinking about Alfred like that."

"What's it to ya?" He buzzed his wings. "It is no business of yours. I'm to be engaged and married to Alfred soon so you'd best just back off, Ivan! Being so persistent like this really makes me regret ever seducing you! And that was just for fun."

"You didn't seduce me."

"The hell I did! Last chance. Get out."

Ivan pressed his lips together, staring intently at the Winter Fairy with a sword. A moment later he smirked and suddenly faded away.

Gilbert stood a few moments longer, waiting to see if Ivan would appear again before sheathing his sword. The room was silent and dark, but Ivan's monster dog form was solid black. The thought of seeing the beasts' form in his room sent a shiver through his body. Putting the sword away, Gilbert checked under the bed and in the wardrobe to make sure Ivan was truly gone. He was afraid to go to sleep knowing that Ivan might pop up again while he slept. If Ivan had been caught around the castle then the other fairies would have easily captured him, which then he would be sent back to Arthur. Ivan was one of the few beings who can pass through all the realms, but was still under the control of the Dark Court King. Still, it bothered him that Ivan could get to him so easily. He couldn't mention it to Roderich because he didn't want anyone else knowing that he had slept (once) with Ivan. Gilbert would always deny it and there was no proof other than his and Ivan's words. However, keeping it a secret would make his life easier without the spread of rumors.

Finally feeling content with being alone, Gilbert got back into bed but kept his sword safely tucked beside him. Just in case.

/

Ludwig sat at his desk with a few other monks in the main study hall copying book pages. He glanced out the window to see that the sun was beginning to set, meaning that hopefully a fairy messenger would come to take him back. With that strange little being from last night running around, Ludwig wanted to get this temple and the children protected with Roderich's help. One of the head elders tapped his desk, jerking Ludwig back to his current task at hand. There was question to how Daniel had gotten better so quickly after being told the boy would likely die. Ludwig didn't say a word but joined in with the others in saying that it was a miracle from the Green Deity. Daniel himself claimed it was the fairies that cured him, and only Ludwig knew the real answer. The other monks didn't believe the boy, but it was better that way for both of them. The little girl Rosa did not have clear speech so she cannot say what happened last night. Even if she could, Ludwig would claim it was a rat. He would hurt the little girl's feelings, but he rather have that then a noose. She'd get over it.

After dinner and evening chores, Ludwig went up to his room where he would lie awake and wait to be taken by the fairies. Before coming to his room he went to check that the children's room was clear of any danger. So lying back on the bed, Ludwig allowed his mind to wander to thoughts of Gilbert, the Winter Fairy. The idea of Gilbert having to marry Alfred continued to gnaw at him and it was a lot on his conscience, especially during work time. One of his fellow monks noticed how distant he was, but Ludwig only answered that he didn't sleep well. He shouldn't be having these feelings for Gilbert; they were forbidden and taboo. Ludwig couldn't remember if he always had these types of thoughts or if they just surfaced when Gilbert appeared. He rolled over to ponder about this, always one to think and analyze every situation. So he ventured back to his childhood, which he hadn't thought about since coming to the temple. Thinking back, he could remember his father hitting him for something and that was the only time the man ever did so. What was it for? It had occurred during one of the harvest times in the cornfield of the town. Most of the men and young boys would pick, carry, and shuck the corn. His eyes flew open when the realization finally hit him. He remembered carrying a large basket of shucked corn, yet was focused on the other boys his age. Ludwig couldn't remember exactly WHAT he was feeling, but the look on his face must have warranted his father to give a backhand. What his father said afterwards was an unrecognizable blur yet it had to be something along the lines of, 'don't watch the boys'!

'So I have always been this way. I've just suppressed it, and being here at the temple has helped that. How quickly I can forget.'

There came a tapping at his window that nearly made him cry out in surprise. Looking to the window he saw Knight Vash floating on the other side. The fairy always looked annoyed, so Ludwig just looked back at him, waiting for a command. Vash waved him over with his hand, signaling to come out and follow. Ludwig grabbed his cloak and boots, threw them on, grabbed a lantern, and made his way through the temple. He had to freeze and hide a few times as some monks were still up walking about. When the coast was clear he continued through the kitchens and out the back where Vash was waiting for him. The knight held out his hand to him but Ludwig was hesitant to take it. The fairy rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we're flying to the realm."

"You won't be able to lift me up, Knight Vash. I'll fall."

Vash scoffed. "Please, you'd be VERY surprised. Now let's go, I have a schedule a keep!" Ludwig gripped the fairy's hand, and within a split second, was floating high above the temple. He trembled a bit at being so high up, held only by one single fairy. "Don't worry, no one can see us. Hang on, here we go."

The process of arrival was the same as when Gilbert took him; speeding through the woods and into the green sparkling cloud. Vash brought him immediately to the castle and only lowered him to the floor when they entered the main doors. Ludwig was led to the courtroom where both king and queen were present. He gave a curt bow to them both. "My lord and lady."

"Welcome back, Ludwig!" Elizaveta said sweetly.

"Yes, welcome back." Roderich straightened out his crown. "Delightful to see you again."

"Thank you for having me back. But, your majesty, before we go any further I must speak with you about a strange matter. This occurred last night at my temple, in the room where the orphan children sleep." Roderich waved him on to speak. "When I entered the room, one of the youngest was speaking to a creature. When I saw this creature, it was small in size, like that of a rabbit or a cat. It was too dark for me to clearly make it out, but I chased it through the temple and out the door." Roderich and Elizaveta gave each other curious looks. "I fear that…this small creature may end up hurting one of the children. Do you know what this creature is?"

"Ludwig," Elizaveta started "have any other children reported seeing this creature or just the one?"

"Well, the other boy, Daniel, says he sees and speaks to fairies all time. However, he said they look like 'us', meaning humans. But this creature was not a human in any shape. It hopped like a frog or rabbit. Its eyes sparkled in my light like that of a night animal."

"Hmm." Roderich held a wooden staff covered with flowered vines, which he twirled on its base as he thought. "Sounds like it could be a shape-shifter. They really mean no harm."

"I rather these creatures not be around the children. In return for my envoy services to you, I ask that you help to keep this creature and others like it away from my temple. I don't think my terms are unreasonable."

Roderich was about to answer but Elizaveta spoke first. "Of course. It shall be done. I will send a messenger over there now to place a charm around the temple grounds. That will keep out any spirits that may try to enter and banish ones already inside." She smiled.

Ludwig gave a quick bow. "Thank you, my lady."

"Well, now that it is settled," Roderich held out his hand and a servant handed him some papers "here are my terms. You are to bring them to Arthur. Gilbert will be allowed to accompany you, yet he and Alfred cannot be present when you deliver these terms to Arthur. Marriage proposals are to be conducted by the parents and guardians, not the children. Understand?" Ludwig nodded. "Also, I have a gift that you must deliver to Arthur as well. I'll summon Gilbert and he will take you to it. Arthur will let you know how to proceed next."

"Very well, sir. One more thing before I go. This 'shape-shifter' you speak of. Are they evil?"

Elizaveta answered. "Not all of them. There are a few different levels of shape-shifting. If you are still worried or curious, then I suggest speaking to our courtroom bard, Feliciano, about the matter. He is a shape shifter and may be able to give you further insight on this."

Roderich scoffed. "He may as well ask the stone wall over there. He'll get the same answer."

Ludwig was not amused, but only bowed again. "Thank you. I'll wait outside the courtroom for Gilbert. Thank you for your help."

He took the papers from Roderich and left the room to await Gilbert's arrival. He blushed at the thought of seeing the Winter Fairy again after the recollection he just had a short bit ago. Ludwig hoped he could keep his composure and not let on to his feelings. If Gilbert wasn't forceful enough already, knowing that Ludwig lusted for him would only add to the torment. He wouldn't be surprised if Gilbert just forced him down and make them 'do things' together. He had a feeling Gilbert wasn't a 'traditional' type of lover; not that he would actually KNOW from experience anyway. But there was just something in the fairy's personality that would suggest it.

"Yo, Ludwig! I'm heeeeeeere!"

"Oh, Gilbert." He swallowed. "Good to see you again."

Gilbert slapped him on the back. "So, I hear we're traveling back to the Dark Court! What's on the agenda?" His grin widened, making Ludwig uncomfortable.

"Yes. Well, first I will need to speak to a Feliciano about something concerning shape-shifting in my world."

"Oh, you mean the, 'Always-Frightened Feliciano'." Gilbert laughed. "Not a problem. I'll take you to him."

"Then we need to visit someone to obtain a gift for King Arthur?"

"Our craftsman, Sadiq. We'll hit up his place after we talk to Feliciano. Is that all?"

"I believe so." Ludwig was suddenly very interested in his boots. He knew he was flushing.

"Well, come along then! Let's go scare Feli!"

Ludwig allowed himself to be pulled behind by Gilbert, thankful that the fairy was leading. He admired the feel of Gilbert's soft hands, surprising for a warrior who wielded a sword. Gilbert had brought him to the courtroom where numerous small crowds of noble fairies were talking and laughing. There was a single someone singing and it grew louder as they neared. Ludwig saw a Summer Fairy sitting cross-legged on a table while playing a lute. He was dressed all in brown and green with a curl much like Roderich's. The fairy paused in his playing when he saw Gilbert and smiled.

"Hello Gilbert! Come to listen to me sing?"

"Ha! You'd best turn into a bullfrog when you sing! You both sound the same, Feliciano!"

'This was the shape-shifter!' Ludwig said to himself. "Excuse me," he pushed between their playful bickering "you are a shape-shifter, correct?"

Feliciano smile. "Yeah, I am! I can change into almost anything I want!" He poofed into a cloud of blue and a bird appeared. "I can be a cute little birdie-" he changed again "or a loveable kitty cat-" he changed again "an adorable bunny rabbit-" he changed again "even a tiny little mouse!" His voice was so small that it could barely be heard. Feli 'the mouse' hopped off the table and ran under the monk's robes to proceed climbing up his leg.

"GAH!" Ludwig cried out at the uncomfortable tickling while trying to shake the 'mouse' out of his robes. Gilbert was on his back in the air, laughing and holding his belly. 'Fucking fairies and their pranks!' He never cursed, but the small fairy-mouse near his crotch would make anyone say the words. Ludwig's frantic shaking began to catch the attention of the other fairies. "GET OUT, YOU LITTLE RODENT!" The fairy-mouse exited from his collar and ran down his arm to jump onto the table.

Feliciano poofed back in to a fairy. "Ah, sorry, sorry! I was only having a bit of fun!"

Ludwig glared at Feli first, and then at Gilbert who had just floated back down to stand beside him. "Well…just don't do it again, okay?" He cleared his throat. "Now, in all seriousness, I must ask you a few things." Ludwig proceeded to tell them about the shape-shifter in the children's room and what had happened. "So my question to you; what is it and do you know?"

Feliciano toyed with the strings of his lute. "It's a shape-shifter all right, but not one like I am. They have an ancient name but I can't remember how to say it. They're usually just called 'semi-shapers' or 'half-shapers'. They have the appearance of a fairy most of the time, yet when they shift, they become a smaller version of themselves. And let's just say they aren't exactly the most 'beautiful fairies' in the realm. Oh, and they don't live in this area, either. They live way further out, almost past the Dark Court world."

"But are they dangerous?" Ludwig asked.

"To adults, yes. They would never be cruel to children. They actually prefer children." Feliciano smiled. "Protecting children is what they do best, so I wouldn't worry."

Gilbert scoffed. "You're too nice, Feli. Those guys are nice to kids, but remember they are exiled fairies."

Ludwig raised a brow. "Why exiled?"

"Oh, they hate the rules and regulations and procedures of the fairy culture and court. Let's say…they're more…" he tapped his chin "more barbaric and uncivilized."

"I see. Well, thank you for your input, Feliciano." Ludwig still wanted those 'things' away from the children. "Let's go and visit this Sadiq now."

Feliciano clapped. "Oh! I want to come too! Let me! Let me!"

Gilbert looked at Ludwig who just sighed heavily. "Very well, you may tag along, but only to see this Sadiq. Then, you must leave us to our journey." Ludwig blinked when he saw that Feliciano was nowhere to be seen. He heard Gilbert's 'kesesese' laughter. "Alright, spill it. Where is he now?"

Gilbert smirked. "Try your head!"

Ludwig's eyes crossed to look up, and then he lifted his hands to feel 'what' it was.

"Veh- meow! I'm a kitty!"

Ludwig slumped his shoulders and Gilbert laughed obnoxiously. 'I give up. Just ignore them, Ludwig, and they'll get bored.'

After the meeting with Feliciano, Gilbert guided him to a large area that smelled heavily of smoke, iron, and other organic materials. The large covered area had all the makings of a blacksmith's shop, yet Ludwig figured that more magic went into fairy crafting than manual labor. His notion had been proven wrong when he saw a male fairy, the same as him in height and stature, pounding a piece of long iron on an anvil. The loud banging must have scared Feli for the cat leapt off his head and ran. Gilbert put his fingers between his lips and whistled, catching the smith's attention.

"Yo, Sadiq! We're here to pick up King Arthur's gift! I know you want to think that sword is Herc's head, but we need you to stop!"

Sadiq lowered the hammer and wiped the sweat from his brow, giving his wings a quick shimmy. "What do you need again?" He went over to a barrel of water to scoop some up in a cup and pour it over his head.

"King Arthur's gift." Ludwig repeated. "King Roderich said you should have it? We are about to leave soon."

"Right. Give me one minute." Sadiq went back over to the sword. "Let me just finish this and then I shall retrieve the gift."

Ludwig leaned in to Gilbert. "I didn't think the fairies made such ordinary weapons like we do."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought they would be more…magical?" Gilbert smirked at him.

"Just watch what Sadiq does next. He's one of the very few fairies that can actually perform this act."

Ludwig looked back to the blacksmith (if that's what he could be called) as the sword was lifted from the anvil and placed into a tub of water to hiss violently. Next, Sadiq removed the weapon, which Ludwig noticed was not formed properly, and it was covered in uneven dents. However, the fairy held the sword upright, closed his eyes, and slid his hand down the length of the blade. Before Ludwig's eyes, the iron transformed into a very soft and transparent blue, almost like the one Gilbert carried. Now it looked nothing like the piece of iron Ludwig had just seen. It was a beautiful blade. "Just what did he do?" Ludwig whispered to Gilbert.

"He's purified the material with old fairy magic, an art which is pretty much dead to most of us fairies. It's an old spell passed down to only a very few, and they choose whom will learn it next. Believe me, the art dies with Sadiq. He won't give up the secret or technique. We're very lucky he's on our side, because his magic is what helps us to win against the Dark Fairies. The Dark Fairies have weapons much like yours in the human realm, but they cannot stand up to our crystal weapons. That's mostly why they are so easily defeated, because our weapons and armor are superior."

"I see. Interesting."

"Alright boys, here it is!" Sadiq came back with a wooden box engraved with designs of leaves and flowers. He held the box on his arm and used his free hand to open the lid, revealing a golden drinking horn resting among red silk. "Completely hand crafted by myself, and it's pure gold. It's nothing like Roderich's unicorn horn, but the Dark King will adore it." He closed the lid and handed it to Ludwig. "You're the new envoy, right?" Ludwig nodded. "And you're going to go about this world dressed only in human robes?" Ludwig looked himself over. "You need better clothing if you are going to wander back and forth between courts. There are many things out there in the woods, and not all of them are kind. Allow me to fashion you some light armor while you visit here, and my jackass lover will make you some fairy clothing."

Ludwig's eyebrow twitched. "I'll have to decline your generous offer. I am the human envoy, so I should remain dressed as such. I also belong to the Order of the Green Deity, our Green Mother. I'm not permitted to engage in fighting or violence, but rather strive for negotiations, guidance, and peace making." He grew angry again when he felt the fairy-mouse Feliciano climbing up his undershirt, meaning the shape-shifter was STILL with him. He did have a violent thought out of annoyance, though, and silently wished for a mousetrap. Ludwig slapped his chest lightly and a tiny 'squeak' was heard, and then the fairy-mouse disappeared.

"Ludwig, you should really accept Sadiq's offer." Gilbert said. "You're going to come across things here that aren't in the human world. Everything here will be forgiven because there are no monks to judge you. No one has to know what goes on in this realm unless you tell them. The Green Mother allows us to battle and die, so she will allow the same for you."

"Let me think on that for a while. Thank you."

"Don't think, just accept it." Sadiq said firmly. "Best hurry on your way. See ya around."

"See ya!" Gilbert waved and pulled Ludwig from the shop. "So, shall we make our way to King Arthur?"

"Yes." 'Let's get this over with.'

Gilbert flew him all the way to the Dark Court castle, yet stopped when the castle came into view. He pulled Ludwig down to the ground with him. They were far enough away from both courts where Gilbert could be alone with his monk. Ludwig had been avoiding eye contact since they met up, and the Winter Fairy was determined to bring out the lust in him. Ludwig gave him a strange look, silently asking why they had stopped. Gilbert just grinned and pressed the monk up against a tree.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" Gilbert asked him. "Is it because I'm just so handsome that you know you'll jump my bones if you stare too long?"

Ludwig flushed darkly and answered with a growl. "Take your hands off me, fairy! I do not appreciate being touched like this!"

"Oh, I beg to differ! I think you want to have me; that you lust over me but are too strong-willed to follow through with your feelings." Gilbert then squeezed Ludwig's cheeks. "It's so adorable coming from you! I bet deep down beneath that iron-will is a lustful, wild, and utterly dangerous beast just waiting to be released!" He purred. "And like I said earlier, no one in the human world knows what goes on here. So you have nothing to hide."

"Is that so?" Ludwig lifted Gilbert's chin so their faces were close enough for a kiss. He kept his expression calm as Gilbert's white features softened, and leaned up to kiss him. But the kiss never came for Ludwig hooked his foot around Gilbert's ankle and knocked the fairy off his feet. He watched the white mass of glittery frost fall onto his back, white boots suspended in the air.

"What was that for, Ludwig?" Gilbert hollered at him.

Ludwig brushed away some of the fairy dust from his robe front. "While you are correct on my feelings of desire for you, I am still strong enough to deny them. I am on official business right now, so we don't have time for such nonsense." He turned away from Gilbert as the fairy stood back up. "Now let's continue on our way."

Gilbert pressed his lips together and then clicked his tongue as Ludwig started to walk away. So, he wanted to play 'hard to get', did he? Gilbert didn't like being denied, especially by a human monk who was busting at the seams with pent up sexual desire. He flew after the other, stopped in front of him, and shoved his lips to the humans'. Gilbert felt him tense up with the kiss as well as strong hands that tried to push him away. He pushed Ludwig to the ground and devoured his mouth with his own. Gilbert held the blonde head to him so the other couldn't break away, pressing his tongue past the rough lips. He even straddled Ludwig's waist as he kissed him only to find the monk had an obvious erection pressing against his ass. How could Ludwig deny his sexual urges now? Gilbert broke the kiss to lick his lips and gaze at Ludwig's stunned, blushing face. The monk's lips were slightly puffy from the force of the kiss and he panted softly through them.

"I bet your mouth will say you didn't enjoy that, but another part of your body is currently stating otherwise."

"Gilbert, why must you insist on having me? I know this is a game to you and…and I don't appreciate it."

Gilbert raised a white brow. "A game? Is it a game to simply like someone?"

"You are to be married off to a prince. I think it's time to start teaching yourself some self control because you are going to be a…wife? Husband?"

Gilbert pouted. "That's for King Arthur to decide." He remained on top of Ludwig, refusing to move as he spoke. "Alfred is as big a lover as I am. I can see the two of us having a VERY open sexual relationship with whomever we want." He purposefully rubbed his groin against Ludwig's. "As long as we are secretive about it then we don't have to worry. I don't have fear of Alfred beating me or anything like that. So why not have a little fun? You obviously want me."

Ludwig swallowed hard as the ache in his groin threatened to make him lose his own self-control. Everything Gilbert was saying is technically correct, yet he still had his pride and dignity. Still, this incubus fairy looming over him while rubbing their groins together was a perfect image that would never leave his head and continue to plague his dreams. But, now was not the right time. He had work to do. Dare he speak these words?

"We can't do this now, Gilbert. Perhaps another time but right now we have royal work to do." He saw the look of suspicion of Gilbert's face but the fairy lifted himself off. Ludwig jumped up and dusted his robes. "Thank you. If you couldn't already tell, I am a very diligent worker and I will keep everything on time."

"Yes, yes." Gilbert rolled his pink eyes. "In other words, you need to get laid."

Ludwig figured it better not to respond so he waved Gilbert on to continue their travel.

/

"Father?" Matthew watched from his father's large bed as the fairy dressed. "When will I be allowed to marry someone?"

"When I say so." Arthur's answer was quick as he buckled his dark belt. "Alfred is the eldest so he must perform these tasks."

Matthew pouted, and even his wings drooped. "I want to do the same things as Alfred, though."

"And you will." Arthur smiled at him from the mirror. "You're still too young yet for such responsibilities. Alfred NEEDS some proper responsibilities to get him on the right track!" He slipped on a few jeweled necklaces.

Matthew puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. "That's not fair!" He tried to sound harsh but it came out in a whisper. "I'm just as responsible and strong and cunning as Alfred is! You and papa never let me do anything! Sometimes I don't even think you both know that I exist!"

Arthur sighed and turned from the mirror to sit down and buckle his boots. He did baby Matthew, but so did Francis. After Alfred was born, Arthur thought all children could drive their parents nuts. But not Matthew. The baby almost killed him, but the Green Mother took pity on him by giving them a good son. Little Matthew was such a quiet baby; barely cried, always ate, and slept when needed. Often times, Francis, the nursemaids, and even Arthur himself would accidently forget about the baby. When both boys had been little, Arthur proudly showed them off at one of the season celebrations. Alfred, of course, was being a rambunctious little boy by trying to run off, screaming for food, and wanting to play games. Arthur had gotten so fed up Alfred's tantrums that he summoned for the carriage to take them back home. However, Arthur stepped up with only Alfred while scolding the boy loudly. The carriage man started off, and poor little Matthew remained standing there sadly. Large tears were pouring down his chubby cheeks as Arthur realized he had left his other son. He even jumped out of the moving carriage to run and pick the boy up, constantly kissing and apologizing to him.

And that would be just one of many occasions where Matthew was forgotten. But he did cherish and adore his youngest son. Matthew was a pure and fully innocent sweet spirit who would NEVER be allowed to marry or court someone; especially a male. Matthew would be allowed to remain an unmarried virgin who can raise Alfred's children as his own. At least that way Alfred's children have a chance of growing up decent. IF there are children.

"I'll let you do more things in a few years."

"But you ALWAYS say that!" Matthew whined. "You've been saying that for the last ten years!"

"So? What's ten more?" Arthur spat back at him. "Now wipe that frown off your face and make yourself presentable before going down to the meeting hall! Ludwig the Monk is waiting for us. And have you seen your brother?"

Matthew sniffled. "He went out hunting."

"WHAT?! HE DID WHAT?!"

"I told you when I first came in…but I guess you didn't listen to me."

"ALFREEEEEEEEED!"

The whole castle seemed to shake with Arthur's scream.

"What did Alfred do now?" Came Francis' voice while entered Arthur's chambers.

"Papa!" Matthew whispered and ran to him, hugging Francis tightly.

Francis stroked his son's light blonde hair. "Hello Mattie. You look upset, little flower. What's wrong?"

Matthew pulled away to look at his papa. "Just father being mean to me. Again! Not letting me do anything! Alfred gets to do everything!"

Arthur was seething by the mirror. "I'll have his horns burned off for such irresponsibility! He knew full well that Ludwig would be coming today!"

The explorer fairy strolled over to his lover and cupped the angry face with both hands. "Alfred's not allowed to be in the meeting anyway but I'll go out to look for him." He kissed Arthur's lips. "Don't be angry, love. You'll get more crinkles in your brow." Francis smiled at him.

"You're lucky I love you because if not, you would have lost your head and your balls a long time ago."

Francis just laughed at Arthur's threat as he went to the stand that held the royal crown. "And yet here I am, always in the king's chambers." He brought the crown over to place it on Arthur's head. "My king; and my queen." He winked.

/

"I don't see why I can't be involved in this discussion!" Gilbert sneered out through his teeth. "It's my fucking life you're toying with, Ludwig!"

"Rules are rules." Ludwig stood firm on this. "If there is a proper protocol for such an arrangement then it must be so."

"Ugh! This is so damn DEMEANING!" Gilbert stomped his foot. "I hope you stub your toe!" He gave Ludwig a raspberry as the monk was led into the meeting room.

He took his seat the head of the table, removed the documents, and placed the gift out in front. A goblet of wine was offered to him and he accepted it graciously. He tapped his finger on the table while waiting for Arthur to come. Ludwig hated when people weren't on time, especially when it was announced that he was here to see the king. When the doors opened to signal the king's arrival he quickly stood up to greet Arthur as the fairy entered. The king was dressed in more jewels than before, but he appeared to be genuinely happy this time.

"Welcome back to my court, Ludwig."

"It is a pleasure to be here." Ludwig gave a bow. "As a token of King Roderich's appreciation he offers you this gift."

Arthur sent a groom over to take the box and open it for him. Green eyes gazed at the stunning piece of gold among the red silk. "Well, King Roderich is appearing to be very generous, which is unlike him." Arthur picked up the drinking horn to further examine it. "He must have a proposition that is going to displease me if he offers such a gift."

"I don't know what these papers contain, but I believe the terms are well thought out." He handed the documents over to the groom and sat back down to drink his wine. Arthur opened the first letter and read it silently. Ludwig kept his gaze on the king, searching for facial signs of displeasure. Suddenly, Arthur gave out a laugh. "Sire?"

"Of all the fairies in the Light Court, Roderich offers up Gilbert? Is he serious?" Arthur continued to snicker.

Ludwig's brows drew together. "I don't see why it amuses you so? Gilbert would be a very valid choice." He hated to say it but knew he had to.

"Why a commoner of good name rather than a noble?"

Ludwig feared this would come up. He cleared his throat. "It's because of…well, let me start by saying many of the nobles would want a royal marriage, but Roderich has no children. The nobles do not want to give up their children to the Dark Court, but Gilbert is fearless and up for the roll. As you will read, Gilbert has become Roderich's ward, which entitles him to the role of 'prince'."

Arthur smirked, and let out a snicker. "Don't play stupid with me, monk. I know full well what Roderich's intentions are in offering Gilbert. He believes the rumors about my sons not being of noble blood. Offering up someone else of 'commoner' blood would equal things out. It's also a very quick way to annul a marriage if need be, and the Light Court will remain untainted." He wiggled his blonde brows. "Am I right, monk?"

'Uh oh. This isn't good!' "Rumors are rumors, your majesty. There will always be rumors. I'm sure you can't blame the Light Court nobles of being afraid of this court considering the centuries of war. Gilbert is well known here, and you have even seen him as a child. Both your sons get along well with Gilbert and he'll make a good son-in-law to you. He also knows Prince Alfred, who can be troublesome and difficult, as I have heard." Arthur rolled his eyes and gave a nod. "Still, Gilbert is a very attractive fairy; he is young and strong, just like Prince Alfred."

"Hmm…" Arthur glanced at the document "You have a point. Should Roderich ever have a child I still have a second son to offer. At least Gilbert is a fairy I know, just as you said. However, Gilbert IS a warrior fairy so I will need to put out money to give him proper royal lessons." 'This will work out better in the long run. At least I know Gilbert and can control him. Alfred will be more concerned with doing what he wants then falling in love. He and Gilbert would make a good match…their union will only be for royal purposes and nothing else. I can keep my son.' Arthur smiled. "Well, perhaps I was too rash in dismissing Roderich's proposal."

"Then you accept the engagement?"

"I do." Arthur made a quill and inkbottle appear from the air. He opened the other paper and started to fill out the key points in the document. "We will have an exchange of the couple on the border of the courts. Gilbert must leave the Light Court to live in mine. Everything of his life there has to be left, thus he must adapt to living at my castle and abide by my rules." He said all this as he continued to write. "I will take on Gilbert as a child of my own and educate him in the ways of my court as well as proper etiquette. To ensure Gilbert's safety and health, Roderich must deliver a steady salary to help with his care. Anything that Gilbert does of a displeasing nature will be directly reported to Roderich in which the king will have to give compensation for it. Should anyone from the Light Court come to visit Gilbert then they must do so with an audience of the Dark Court to ensure peace and prosperity between the families. I also promise that my son will be a true and loyal husband to Roderich's ward. Prince Alfred will not harm Gilbert in any way. Should something come of that nature I will deal with Alfred on my own. And, I expect Gilbert to be a true and loyal 'wife' to Alfred. I know how he is when among other fairies and just what he 'likes' to do. Gilbert is no virgin, of that I am sure, but neither is my son. Gilbert must place the perfect wife and lover when in public. These are my terms."

"Thank you, sire." 'He wants Gilbert to act like a gentleman? Gilbert would have to castrate himself if he wanted to abide by such a rule. This will not go over well with him…not at all. He still lusts after me and I…' he paused in his own thoughts 'am not important right now.'

"I must speak with Gilbert now by ourselves. You are free to go and explore the castle since you'll be spending more time here. I'll get the papers to you when I am ready. Dismissed."

Ludwig exited out the opposite way, which led to a long hall full of torches and doors. He wandered along, staring at the paintings on the walls and the occasional statues. This castle was so dark, in décor and stone. Gilbert, dressed as a noble fairy all in white, would just glow against the backgrounds of these walls. Just the image alone was enough to stop Ludwig in his steps. He blushed hotly as he imagined Gilbert looking like a true prince of the Light Court. It made him shiver in delight, and then his groin began to stir. 'Oh no…not again!' He saw a flight of stairs up ahead. 'Good! The climbing will help to stop this damned arousal.' Ludwig knew the only thing that would stop him from becoming hard at the thought of Gilbert would be to finally take the fairy. 'I can't do that now! Not with what Arthur had just said about Gilbert being 'virtuous', something the fairy was NOT!'

He climbed the steps but the erection and ache were still there. Ludwig tried to focus on something else, such as the portrait paintings on the wall. This must be the hall of past kings for there were many lining the walls on each side in a row. Ludwig continued on, looking at each past king, which all had the same shade of green eyes. Portraits of their wives and children were smaller and underneath that of the king's. The queens were all very different, but the children all had green eyes. But when he got to the end, he noticed that there were more pictures on one wall rather than just a king's portrait. Ludwig stood in front of a two large portraits, one had Arthur on the left, and a girl was on the right. They could be twins! Then, Ludwig remembered Arthur saying that he could turn into a woman during certain times of the year. Upon further inspection, Ludwig could conclude that this painting was of Arthur as a female. They had the same blonde hair and green eyes, but the girl wore pigtails tied and woven with pearls inside of netting. Both held the EXACT same stoic and even cynical expression, which actually brought a smirk to Ludwig's lips.

Then, he stared at the paintings of Alfred and Matthew, which caused him some suspicion. They were the ONLY children with blue eyes, and there wasn't a painting of the father. Perhaps the rumors were true? But if that were the case, then why would King Arthur display them so conspicuously? Such thoughts helped to ease the ache in his groin.

"Hello?" Ludwig was startled from his thoughts at the sudden appearance and voice of a fairy. "Did I frighten you? I apologize. You must be Ludwig, the human monk?"

Ludwig nodded. "I am. And you are?"

"Francis Bonnefoy, King Arthur's private explorer." Francis shook Ludwig's hand. "Please to meet you." He smiled. "You're much more attractive than I thought you would be!" He chuckled at Ludwig's uncomfortable blush. "Oh, don't mind me. I can be rather flirtatious and like to speak my mind when it comes to beautiful men and women." He flipped his wavy blonde hair. "It comes with being extraordinarily gorgeous with an explorer's adventurous personality to go with it!" He blew Ludwig a kiss and winked. "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful."

'What's with this guy?' "Um…well, I'm pleased to meet you." Another fairy came up behind Francis, and he saw it was Matthew.

"Oh, hello Ludwig." Matthew said softly and smiled at him. "Welcome back to my home. I hope you aren't lost?"

"I'm not lost, just exploring."

"Ha ha! Just like me!" Francis shimmied his wings and twirled daintily on his toes. "One can be beautiful while also being a dangerous explorer! You should come and visit my home one day, Ludwig! I'm sure you would love to see some magical artifacts from the fairy realms?"

"Maybe." He was curious on something, so he had to ask. "I do have a lot to learn about fairy royal life."

"In what way?" Francis asked.

"Well, in my human realm, only nobles and servants are allowed free range of castles. Explorers aren't considered servants or nobles, therefore, they are not allowed to wander the castle."

"Hm, interesting. Humans are so different from us, wouldn't you agree, Mattie?" Matthew nodded happily.

That's when Ludwig noticed something odd. He stared at both of them smiling sweetly. His eyes widened as he made a sudden connection, one that couldn't possible be false. They looked the same! Same shade of blonde hair and texture. While Matthew's eyes held a tint of purple they were mostly blue, a light shade like Francis'. Even Alfred's eyes were almost the same. The rumors had to be true. But just to make sure, Ludwig would have to witness more interaction between all of them to make a proper conclusion.

"Matthew, would you excuse us?" Francis looked at his son.

"Yes, of course. See you later, Ludwig."

When Matthew had gone, Francis' soft features turned stern. "You stare as if you can see right through my soul, Ludwig. Something troubling you?"

"I…um…no. Nothing."

Francis crossed his arms over his blue jerkin. "Are you sure? You seem very curious about something. Does it have to do with the paintings?"

Ludwig looked at the portraits again. "I guess I'm just wondering where the princes' father's portrait is."

"So you've heard rumors, then?"

"I cannot lie about that. I have heard."

Francis moved closer to him. "Do you believe them?"

"I have no reason to believe or not to believe in them. I have no proof or evidence, and it's not my place to pass judgment." He feared that Francis knew just what he was thinking.

"Then, let me explain to you the origins of Arthur's 'lover', the father of his children. Arthur did not want to marry a fairy male of his father's choosing. Instead, he ran off to be with a nobleman that he THOUGHT he loved. His name was Duke Darson of Unicorn Lake, and he had wheat colored hair and eyes like Alfred. When Arthur was in his female form, he slept with the duke and gave birth to Alfred in secret. The Duke was away a lot on trips, and he always used that as an excuse to deny Arthur's children. Then along came Matthew. But things were rotten between Arthur and Darson, and the duke was found dead one day. No one knows how, but that man IS the father of Alfred and Matthew."

Ludwig looked at him. "I haven't heard the story, so thank you for telling me. I know full well that courts, both fairy and human, enjoy gossip."

Francis nodded. "It's true. They like to believe anything." Blue eyes bore into Ludwig's. "You still have doubts, don't you?"

Ludwig took a step back. "Doubts? Please, Francis-"

"SIR Francis. I was knighted by King Arthur."

"Sir Francis, I am only a human envoy here. Whoever the father is has nothing to do with me. I believe your story, and while I appear doubtful, trust me that it is only my own insecurities about being in such a different realm. Everything is very odd and new, and I never know what to expect."

Francis stared at him for a moment and then smiled sweetly, giving him a wink. "I see. Interesting. Well, just a word of warning you to." Francis leaned closer to Ludwig. "Thinking such thoughts about the king and his sons…or even speaking ill about their birth, is punishable by death. King Arthur has killed, maimed, imprisoned, and castrated anyone who tries to call him a liar. So it is best that you shut your ears to rumors, and believe in the truth. The king does not like to be called a liar."

"I understand. Thank you, Sir Francis."

"I must be going. I have treasure to sort out back at my home. It was a pleasure meeting you!" Francis blew him another kiss and spread his wings. "We'll see each other again, I'm sure!"

Ludwig gave a little wave as Francis flew off, disappearing down the steps. 'He was too defensive and clearly appeared angry when telling that tale. And if the king is THAT drastic in punishments, then it must be true.' It didn't really matter to Ludwig one way or the other. It wasn't important to him, but in the eyes of the royal courts it was a big issue. The story seemed to make sense, yet it raised more questions rather than answers. King Arthur obviously used his power and cruelty to keep the fear in his fairies. Fear keeps away the questions and rumors.

'I keep falling deeper and deeper into this realm.'

He feared what could happen to him if he knew too much.

End Chapter 4 TBC


	5. Chapter 5

***Thanks for all the support! ^_^ And thanks to my beta for all her hard work! This is the shortest chapter so far...but the next one will be MUCH longer!

***Warnings: Language, light yaoi, humor

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 5

"I would rather have a sword in my hand than a knitting needle! I'm not a woman!"

Gilbert sat across from Arthur with his arms crossed and wearing an angry frown. He couldn't believe the demands Arthur was putting on him, almost like the king was trying to change him into a woman! There was no way he would agree to such terms.

Arthur rubbed his temples. "Oh my stars above…I've forgotten how much you are like Alfred. Stubborn as a jackass." Green eyes glanced upwards. 'Green Mother, give me strength to deal with these horrible children!'

"I'm not saying 'no' in full, you know! I just don't want to walk around and sing a pretty song like some princess! I'm a fighter! A warrior! A soldier! I wish to be treated and taught as if I were a knight, not a lady. I'm anything BUT a lady."

"I know." Arthur was not amused. "However, you are forgetting one thing; Alfred is a noble and you are not. Alfred is your superior, as am I."

Gilbert shrugged his shoulders. "Pardon my language, but that is a bunch of bullshit, your majesty. I never believed in the whole 'a person is better because they were born into a noble family' nonsense. We're all the same. We eat, sleep, drink, bathe, shit, piss, shave-"

The king put up his hand. "I get it. You can stop now." Arthur sighed heavily. "I suppose training you in the way of knighthood would be better than the rebellious attitude you have now. Let's say that I-" the doors burst open and in flew Alfred "ALFRED!"

"I'm hereeeeee!" He laughed joyfully at his father's angry expression. "So, what did I miss?"

"EVERYTHING!" Arthur sneered at him. "Sit down, right now! You're in the presence of your future husband!"

"Huh?" Alfred looked to Gilbert, and at first gave a sneer then a hearty laugh. "Gilbert? I'm to marry GILBERT?" He lowered himself into a chair adjacent to his father. "Surely you must be joking?"

"I'm not! These are Roderich's terms and I am agreeing to them. Gilbert is to be your husband, or wife. Whichever! Would you rather it have been a stranger?"

Alfred looked at Gilbert, who looked equally unimpressed. "I suppose not. Gilbert's cool. So I guess they could have offered up someone worse."

While he and Gilbert had a hard time getting along they never actually hated each other. They had more similarities than differences, yet the only thing holding them apart was their arrogance. Both men needed to top the other: to be the hero, to be the best, and to be the winner. Their competitive nature stood in the way of their friendship. However, there was the issue of 'consummating' the marriage, which Alfred found made his lip go up in a tiny sneer. He couldn't deny that Gilbert was easy on the eyes, but it didn't necessarily mean Alfred wanted to jump into bed with him. Alfred figured he'd be drunk enough from the ceremonial dinner where the act would be easy to perform. He also knew that Gilbert would agree to one-time sex only. As another perk, Alfred was certain that he could still fuck around with other fairies if he wanted to. Gilbert wouldn't mind. But he did fear how Gilbert would take the news of the prince getting that perk and not him. And all this was to please his father more than themselves.

"All this because Elizaveta isn't pregnant." Gilbert pointed out and Alfred agreed.

"Hey!" Arthur glared at them both. "You both seem to forget that I have both genders within me. The whole baby thing isn't that easy; it's a delicate and difficult state that has more bad issues than good. Never fault a noble woman, or any woman for that matter, who can or cannot have a baby. There's a lot of pressure put upon them and horrible judgment is always past, especially for a noblewoman. Neither of you will ever understand, so do not speak as if you know of it." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"You can be SUCH a girl sometimes, father! Man or not."

"Don't forget that WE shared a body, Alfred!" Arthur hollered at his son watching as Alfred had to plug his ears.

"DON'T REMIND ME! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT! I came from a star beam, not from your body."

Arthur gave a snort. "Arrogant and ungrateful little toad that you are! You never respect me for the greatest gift I've given you…the gift of life!"

Gilbert burst out laughing. "My mom said that to me all the time when I was unruly!"

Arthur flushed angrily and cleared his throat. Sometimes his genders mingled with each other, and not always for the greater good. "Gilbert, your mother must have done something horrible in her time for the Green Mother to dispose a child like YOU upon her." Gilbert puffed out his cheeks. "Of course, I'm one to talk. The Green Mother bestowed this pride and joy upon me." He jutted his thumb towards Alfred.

"Hey!" Alfred frowned.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Now, let's get serious about this marriage. Joining together will help both courts immensely. I know both of you very well, and I know how you are. All I ask is that when in public, try to act like decent gentlemen. Just put on a show for the public, that's all I ask. I put on a show every day when I enter court or ride through the city. It's troublesome and annoying, but something that is necessary. Whatever you choose to do behind closed doors is your own business." He stood up from the chair. "Now then, I leave you two to discuss a few matters of your own. I am allowing this privacy, but I will ask both of you, separately, what conclusions and compromises you have come to. Happy talking."

Both Gilbert and Alfred watched Arthur flutter out of the room with the servants closing the door behind him. Now that they were alone, the two looked at each other in silence for a moment until Gilbert decided to speak.

"How good are you at acting?"

"Better than you." Alfred countered.

"You've never seen me act!" Gilbert stuck his tongue out. "My acting is so good that you just might fall in love with me!"

"Ah, back it up, old friend! Chances are you'll fall in love with MY acting!" Alfred stood proudly. "Everyone falls in love with me because I'm the hero! I'm noble and strong!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "You're a loud mouth! And besides, when I walk into a room, head's turn and jaws drop." It was Gilbert's turn to be proud and smug. "I can charm the pants or dress off any person!" 'Or robe.' He thought of Ludwig.

"As can I! So I think we have a little problem here."

"Which is?"

"Obviously, we're both awesome and like to do things our own way. We like to be with whom we want and not stay tied to one person. And this marriage is only arranged for political purposes, so if you don't mind it, and as long as I'm discreet, I can sleep with whomever I want so we don't have to. Does that make sense?"

Gilbert smirked and tapped his finger on the table. "Oh, it does, except for one teeny-tiny matter that bothers me. What's all this 'me' shit when you're talking about yourself? So only you get to fuck whom you want and I don't? That's not fair in the least, Alfred."

Alfred was trying to hide his laughter. "Well…that's because, you're technically the 'wife' and I'm the husband. I'm the prince and you're the commoner. I'm entitled to more."

"The hell you are!" Gilbert growled. "You're no better than I am! I want to do the same as you! I can be just as secretive and discreet, as well as act like I'm 'deeply' devoted to you."

Alfred scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Ugh. Fine. Just don't get us in trouble! Well, actually, YOU'LL get in trouble! My father will only yell at me, but he will send you back to Roderich, who will be furious."

Gilbert's lip went up in a sneer. "You're a pompous ass. I am NOT having sex with you. We'll just have to make it sound like we are."

"Oh! I didn't think of that!" Alfred grinned, for this worked out better than he had planned. "Sounds good to me. What the public doesn't know can't hurt them! So it's a deal then! We act like lovers in public to please everyone, then behind closed doors, we play however we want!"

"Do I have your word on that?" Gilbert asked, standing up and holding out his hand. Alfred reached over and grasped it tightly, giving a hearty shake.

"You have my word. It's a done deal!"

"But what are we going to tell your father?"

Alfred thought. "Hmm…he likes tradition…so we'll tell him we plan to stay true to one another, act nice in public, and…and…hm, and that we'll do our best to get along?"

Gilbert grinned. "Sounds good to me!"

/

'Now I'm lost!' Ludwig said to himself while wandering through another hall he had just been through. The castle walls were all black and the ceilings had the structure of a cavern or cave. Some of the torches along the wall glowed different colors; the only colors to dance off these black walls. Ludwig knew that if he spent too much time in a place like this he would grow depressed rather quickly.

"Lost?" Came a voice.

Ludwig turned to see Arthur walking towards him dressed in all black with a green cloak. For a king he appeared rather causal most of the time, unlike Roderich, who was dressed to the tooth with lace, embroidery, patterns, and jewelry. "I am. I lost my way from the portrait hall where I met an explorer fairy named Francis."

Arthur just smiled. "We have a very long line of fairy rulers, bigger than even Roderich's."

"I have not seen Roderich's."

"You're not missing much." Arthur smirked. "Come walk with me in the gardens where we can talk. There are a lot of changes being made and you are a stranger here. I take it you don't know much about fairies and have many questions."

Ludwig followed alongside Arthur. "I know very little about them but I am willing to learn, since I will be spending a great deal of my time here." He followed the king out through an open archway that led to one part of the gardens.

"Feel free to ask me any questions you may have." Arthur stopped to pluck a purple rose and sniffed it. "I'm sure you're curious about my other half, the female half. If you've seen the paintings then you know already."

"That is rather…peculiar. Why is it that only you can do it? How rare is it?"

Arthur played with the petals and Ludwig noticed some sort of pattern on the fairy's skin that looked like scales. "It's extremely rare, and only one born every hundred years will be blessed with the gift. That fairy child was me." He plucked off a petal. "You can only imagine how my parents felt when I changed into a girl. I came into this world as a boy first."

Ludwig touched one of the black roses with curious interest. "That is very unique. Now about your sons…may I ask why they don't, look the same?"

Arthur's eyes turned a brighter shade of green. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean, they look very different, especially Alfred. He was born with horns and black wings but Matthew has no horns and his wings are fairly small in comparison to you both. I'm just wondering if fairy genetics work the same or differently in humans."

Arthur chuckled. "Alfred has horns because he is a rotten little demon who threatens to drive me mad. Actually, he has MY horns." Arthur took off his crown with one hand and separated his hair on the left side to show Ludwig where the flat stump of a horn had been. "I got them sawed and burned off when I was young. My parents were shocked enough that I could change into a girl, so no reason to make me stick out more than with horns as well." He put his crown back on. "Matthew was born without horns, but he actually has a tail. That comes from my grandfather. He wraps it around his waist under his clothes so no one sees. Our little Gilbert used to pull his tail quite often. Most fairy genetics work the same as humans, but since I am very unique in my genes my children come out differently. Notice how Alfred is a major loudmouth and Matthew is sweet and soft-spoken? I raised them BOTH the same, and yet they are polar opposites."

Ludwig gave a nod and accidently pulled off a petal. "I apologize. We don't have black roses in my world so I was curious. How do they grow?" He turned to look at Arthur.

"I make them grow. Everything here you see alive is maintained by my magic." Arthur glanced over to one row of bushes near the fountain that sprouted bright blue roses. It was a row of flowers created by Francis, and the row held five bushes in total, one for each of their children, alive and dead. "Do you see those blue roses over there?"

Ludwig followed Arthur's gaze and laid eyes on the bright blue roses. How could he have missed those? They were the ONLY bright color in this whole garden. They were almost the same light as the blue sky. "I do. Why are there so few? Are they magic?"

"They are grown by magic, yes, but they are there for a reason. They are there for Alfred and Matthew's late father, as well as a child I lost during the birth right after Alfred. She was a sweet little girl."

"I'm sorry to hear that." 'You mean Francis' children.' He stared at the bushes. 'There are five bushes with blue roses the same color as Francis' eyes.'

"I wanted you to hear it from me before your ears are plagued to vicious rumors."

"About your sons not being of noble and royal blood." Ludwig knew he shouldn't have said that and it had just slipped out. Yet Arthur didn't appear upset or angry by what he had said. It was a known rumor anyway.

"That rumor is always floating around, but pay it no mind. They are of noble blood and not of a commoner. Blood is everything if you want power in this realm."

Ludwig noticed how Arthur's smug features had softened to sorrow and sadness, but the look disappeared as quickly as it had come. He had no doubt that King Arthur loved that fairy Francis and probably wished they could rule side by side with their sons standing proud. He had to wonder just how much of Arthur was an act? The king had agreed to Gilbert even though he is a commoner, the same as Francis. Still, Ludwig was very distrusting of the Dark King, for that constant cynical attitude and smug aura about him said a lot for his personality. It was no wonder why he and Roderich could never come to a proper agreement face to face.

"Don't you ever think that those ideas sound a bit ridiculous?" Ludwig asked him.

"Oh, they are ridiculous. They're useless, disgusting, and cruel! It's stupid!" Ludwig could see Arthur's eyes turn snake like and he took a step back. "A cruel way to make you run your life so as to not be judged harshly by others!" With his sneer Ludwig was able to see some fangs. "But it is tradition." The snake-like features suddenly disappeared. "Forgive me for losing my temper. It's very hard to be a king and rule over a land when everything threatens to work against you."

Ludwig gulped. "I'm sure it is."

Arthur crossed his arms and smirked at Ludwig's concerned face. "Did I frighten you?" Ludwig just looked away and didn't answer him. "It's all part of my unique form. I even have a deadly poison in my body; it's in my blood and teeth. I can easily transfer it to my enemy and have them killed instantly."

Blonde brows drew together. "Please do not take this a threat of any kind…but why have you not…done away with Roderich if you have such an ability like that?"

"Good question." Arthur picked up another rose, this one being red. "My poison does not work on fairies. It only works on creatures, monsters, and" he glanced at Ludwig "humans."

"Is that true?"

"It is." He crumpled the rose in his hand. "And it's not just through biting. If I have sex with a human male or female my semen will kill them. If they have sex with me then the same applies."

"But why? Forgive me for saying but…it all seems rather unnecessary for a powerful being such as yourself, or any fairy, to need such a defense like that."

Arthur threw his head back and laughed. "Perhaps I should educate you along with Gilbert! You see we have never really cared for humans, us fairies of the Dark Court. We were always more powerful but the Green Mother seemed to favor humans above all others." He looked towards Ludwig. "This was a very, very long time ago. Longer than any books we have now about it. It's all word of mouth, but the humans have always tried to be superior to us using their primitive ways. The Green Mother granted defenses for us so we could protect ourselves from humans. And humans were given the knowledge of charms and the like to defend against us. Yet a defense like mine is very rare and carried through by old, old blood. Much like Sadiq, who I'm sure you've met already?" Ludwig nodded. "No one has my ability, and I thank the Green Mother that my sons don't possess it."

"And as far as you know, King Roderich doesn't have anything like you?"

"No. He's nowhere near as unique as I am."

"But if it is word of mouth and there are no records of it…then how do we know it hasn't been changed or lost in translation?"

Arthur smirked. "I like you, monk. However, you ask too many questions and those who seek too much knowledge often end up dead."

Ludwig folded his arms behind his back and stood up straight. "It's just a philosophical question, your highness. Of course you would know more about this than I do, being a fairy and all."

"Ludwig, I'm not saying you are wrong in your questioning, but that is just between us. I'm simply warning you about your stay here. You never know who may be listening," he whispered "and there are many members in my kingdom that are from the pure blood."

He cleared his throat. "I'm guessing that term holds the same as it does in my word?"

Arthur shrugged his shoulders. "It means the same. I'm of the old blood, but not quite the 'pure' blood. I was excused from all that after I was born with my unique ability."

"I see." He cleared his throat. "I will do my best to heed your warning. Is there anything else I should know?"

The Dark Fairy king moved to sit on the edge of a fountain. "Don't fall in love with a fairy because we outlive humans by hundreds of years." He chuckled. "So don't let Gilbert fool you because he's at least over a hundred years old, and will still look as he does now when you're old and gray. He won't want you then. So that's one thing I will tell you." He crossed his legs and rests his folded arms on his knee. "How old do you think I am?"

"Um…I'm really not good with these sorts of questions. You're part woman so…you may get offended, and I also don't know the perfect age for fairies."

Heavy brows lifted, and then Arthur laughed again. "Just give me a guess. Come on. Humor me. I deal with dull and boring nobles who have a lot to say but don't want to do anything to make things better."

Ludwig muttered, "Over…three hundred?"

Arthur smiled. "Oh, I could just kiss you! Yes, I'm about that old." He laughed out loud.

Ludwig rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'I'm surrounded by oddities.'

"FATHERRRRRRRRRR!" Came Alfred's echoing cry.

"FATHER IN LAWWWWWWWWW!" Gilbert's cry followed after.

Arthur covered his ears. "Stars above…what have I gotten myself in to?"

"You and me both." Ludwig said, slumping his shoulders as the two fairy males came flying over to them.

"We're all set!" Alfred gave a thumbs up. "Let's get this all talked out so I can go out and have some fun!"

"We're a loving couple!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Let's work on your acting a bit more first." He stood up from the fountain. "Alright. Alfred, come with me and we'll talk. Gilbert, you and Ludwig go get your rooms settled. It's getting late and I rather you both not be out. We will speak more in the morning."

Gilbert's brows furrowed at the king. "Why is Alfred allowed out and I'm not?"

"Because anyone who tries to kidnap Alfred will send him back IMMEDIATELY before a ransom note can be put out. Once he opens up that big mouth, they'll send him back WITH gold." Alfred growled and Gilbert snickered.

"As funny as that is, and probably true, it's still not fair to me."

Ludwig cleared his throat. "King Arthur was educating me on fairy culture. Perhaps you can further my education?" The look in Gilbert's eyes made Ludwig regret the last thing he said. 'I walked right in to that one.'

/

Their bedroom was the same guest one as before, even though Ludwig nearly begged to have a room of his own. Kiku, the fairy who had first greeted him, insisted it would be safer for Ludwig to stay with Gilbert. Currently, Ludwig was sitting at the little desk silently praying for the strength to get through this night without an erection. He did wonder if it would be better to just sleep with Gilbert BEFORE he was married and get it out of his system now before something drastic happened. Ludwig couldn't see himself taking advantage of Gilbert for that wasn't in his nature. Even if he did, the fairy could have some sort of counter attack that could give his private parts frostbite! Of course, there was still that fear of being found out in the human world. Each time he grew hard that noose continued to creep closer and closer. So he folded his hands together and silently prayed to the Green Mother to give him strength from the smoldering incubus on the bed beside him.

"Luddy, come to bed already! I can hear you praying all the way over here!"

Ludwig opened his eyes. "Please let me finish. I have so much on my mind right now that I'm surprised to still be awake and functioning."

"Pfft. Well praying isn't going to do anything. Now come to bed, I'm cold."

He turned to look at the white fairy in the bed. "You're a Winter Fairy. How can you POSSIBLY be cold?"

"It's pillow talk. Just come here! Didn't you say you want me to 'further' your education?" White brows wiggled with seduction.

"Not about THAT. I want to know more about the fairy folk, especially these 'pure bloods' King Arthur speaks about so often. Do you know of them? I have a feeling they will prove to be an obstacle in this whole marriage matter." 'And in my life here as well.'

Gilbert patted the spot beside him. "Come lay next to me and we'll talk. I'll tell you all I know."

Ludwig sighed and obediently did as he was told, climbing in to bed beside the fairy. Gilbert wasted no time in rolling over onto Ludwig's body to straddle his lap. Ludwig froze, feeling his body stiffen completely in ALL areas; and all the fairy did was sit on him. The Winter Fairy saw his blush and no doubt felt the erection.

"Someone's eager."

"Not me." Ludwig said in a whisper. 'What a stupid thing to say!'

Pink lips smirked and narrow hips began to rock against him. "Why do you keep denying yourself, Ludwig? Who in the human world would know if you screwed a fairy?"

"It's just not right." He moaned at the warm pressure of Gilbert's lower body. "It's unnatural."

"Bullshit. Sex is natural, and it doesn't matter who or what you are!" He stretched his body out over Ludwig's, pushing their noses together. "I want you, Monk Ludwig."

The monk swallowed. "Do you want me only for lust and to rebel against your nature? Or do you want something more to come of this?" Gilbert didn't answer but only stared in to his eyes as if seeing through to his soul. "Arthur told me that fairies age much longer than humans. I will be old and you will be just like this. Surely you know that, so this is just lust on your end, is it not?"

"What about you? If you weren't lusting after me than this erection wouldn't be bulging through your robes. So what does it matter if it's lust or love?" Gilbert gave a smile and nipped the tip of Ludwig's nose. "Did you ever hear of something called, 'companionship'? As in, just wanted to be with another warm body, share in your likes, dislikes, fears, and wants? Someone to be a shoulder to cry on or help to lift a burden?"

Ludwig just gazed at him, surprised to hear such a strong sentiment come from a rebellious fairy like Gilbert. Is that really why Gilbert keeps pushing himself onto him like this? Was he just looking for companionship? Is he lonely? Ludwig is told that Gilbert is always surrounded by friends and is popular, but maybe there is something in all that the fairy is lacking. Or was it wants he can't have, so he's making up for it in other ways. "Gilbert, out of ALL the people you could have, man or fairy, why do you come after me? I am a monk and I have duties as a servant of the Green Mother."

Gilbert folded his arms over Ludwig's chest and huffed. "I am a servant of the Green Mother as well. I help to change the seasons. But you, Ludwig…you're different than most. I just felt something for you when we first met. I can't really explain it but," he smiled "I think you and I will have a lot going for ourselves. Together we can change things…and of course, have a little fun along the way." His sweet looks turned seductive and mischievous again.

"Gilbert, please-"

"Tell you what; let's a deal." He moved his lips so they were right above Ludwig's. "If you can lose this erection by the time we're done making out then I promise to leave you alone. Fail to do so and moments like this will continue."

"Kiss?" Ludwig flushed again, but before he could protest, those pink lips were pressed against his. They were warm to the touch and incredibly soft. Instantly Ludwig kissed back, although he was a bit clumsy at it, the monk found he couldn't resist the urgent need. How quickly he had lost all his reserve in a second to a mere simple kiss…that was quickly becoming heated. He found himself rolling them over so he could rest on top, pressing the soft white body against the plush mattress. Ludwig knew it wasn't right, and what he should do is get up and leave before it could lead to 'something' else. Yet when he felt those long legs wrap around his waist and squeeze tight, he no longer wanted to leave.

/

"Did anyone see you come in?"

Francis stretched under the covers, naked and thoroughly satisfied. "Nope. Not a single person." He looked over at an equally naked Arthur slipping from the bed to put on his robe. Francis rolled over onto his side and gazed at the other. "One day I'll steal you away from all this."

"Steal me?" Arthur finished tying his robe. "And take me where?" He gave Francis an amused look while leaning on the curtained bedpost. His fingers fiddled with the purple silk. "It's high treason and punishable by death to kidnap a royal, especially a king."

"Ah, but you know you want nothing more than to sail away with me on one of my adventures. To be completely free of all political things and just be a regular fairy and enjoying life."

Arthur's hand moved to fiddle with the purple tassel. "While that is all very enticing and highly appealing, you know damn well that I am needed here. For our sons."

Francis flopped onto the pillow. "But once Alfred is mature enough to rule-"

"I'm not leaving my boys." Arthur replied firmly. "Besides, Alfred can't run a kingdom on his own. He'd forget his head if it weren't attached to his neck."

"But, you would consider it." Francis smiled at the look of mischief on Arthur's face.

"Of course I would. I bet I would mop the deck with you, Mr. Explorer. Who, may I remind you, only received the title of 'explorer' because I granted it to you? Before that you were nothing more than…what do the humans call them? A pirate? A rogue? A nave?"

He scoffed. "Only after I charmed the shimmer out of your young wings."

Arthur gasped in offense. "I still have shimmer!" He spread his wings and shimmied them, but when he saw Francis' skeptical (and amused) look he hissed, baring his fangs. "Maybe not as much as Gilbert, or say Matthew…but enough to still be considered young."

"Yeah. Okay."

"Get out of my bed!"

Francis sat up and held his arms out to Arthur. "My angry little king, come here."

"No."

"Arthur, come on. Come in to my loving, hairy embrace." He chuckled but it was cut short when Arthur moved in to his embrace.

"You're the only thing here keeping me sane, Francis. I want to go on adventures with you…and see what you see with my own eyes rather than hearing about it. But…our children come first, and they need me here. It's a necessary sacrifice, but one I am willing to make." He pulled back then to glare at Francis. "And you never charmed the shimmer out of my wings! You couldn't get enough of me because I was the first to snub your pompous behind!" Francis nuzzled Arthur's cheek. "Ouch! Your stubble! Watch the stubble!"

"I apologize." He giggled. "But don't you remember the day we first met?"

"Sometimes I like to forget it."

Francis just rolled his eyes with a smile. "You fell in love with me the moment you saw my gorgeousness sailing in on that ship, standing proud and tall on the bowsprit as I made port, blonde wavy hair blowing in the wind."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, you were 'oh-so-charming'.

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm, my sweet?" Arthur gave a snort but said nothing in return, which Francis knew meant that his lover was worried about something. "My king, what is it? I can sense your distress."

Arthur sighed. "I just worry that one day…you might not come back. I know it's easier for fairies than humans…but there is still that 'what-if'. I fear losing you, for if I do…I may just go mad."

Francis held him close. "You're not going to lose me any time soon. I'll die in your arms at an old age while we're making love." He tried to lighten the mood because he has this fear as well. "I would never leave you and the boys. You know very well I'd lay down my life for all of you."

"I know that you big dummy! I also know it's better for you to be gone for long periods of time to lessen suspicion. As far as ANYONE knows, you are simply sharing your adventures with me and we're plotting to expand."

"And we will. Once we have control of both kingdoms there will be no stopping us. When you are the solitary ruler we can sit beside each other on the thrones. If all else fails, I steal you away."

"You know that if this ever got out we'd all be dead. The pure bloods would find a way to get rid of us. How foolish of me to let a commoner impregnate me and be allowed to sit on a throne as my equal."

Francis growled. "Those damn bastards! If I were able to do it I would see them all killed!"

"Francis-"

"No, Arthur! You're never allowed to have any real freedom of your own without worrying about those pure blooded bastards!"

"We need them to keep believing that Alfred and Matthew are of noble blood. It's fine for Gilbert not to be because of his bought title, given to him by a pure blooded Light Fairy. But should it ever be found out-"

"It won't. And if it does, then you'll turn in to the most ferocious monster of the likes we have never seen!"

"Roar." Arthur leaned up and kissed him. "We shouldn't talk about this stuff. We rarely have time for one another like this. And what about that princess we're supposed to have?"

Francis raised a blonde brow and looked at him, surprised. "Are you considering it? I mean…even after Matthew? I would love it but it's up to you."

"I've almost forgotten what it was like to have Matthew…and when I DO remember, I always reconsider it. But we'll just have to wait and see what happens. Another child would work in our favor since Queen Elizaveta hasn't had a child of her own yet. I blame Roderich."

Francis had to cover his mouth to shield his laughter. "Well, I've always said that about him. Or maybe she rather fight and lead an army than be a mother. No shame in that."

"Absolutely not. I would love to find out her motives or reasoning." He smirked as he thought of an idea. "Wait a minute…perhaps we can find out! Ludwig is our neutral envoy! I'm sure he can find this out for us!"

"Aren't we putting a lot on Ludwig as it is?" He held Arthur close. "You know, I spoke to him today while in the portrait room. I think he suspects us. I saw that look of realization in his eyes. He's by no means stupid, that one.

"Oh really? He suspects?" Arthur gave a little sneer. "If he's smart then he'll take my warnings to heart and ask no more questions…or else my fangs will find him."

/

Outside in the darkened forest, Ivan, in his dog form, prowled the night in search of food. He had to take his anger out on something because he was still furious about Gilbert's quick dismissal of love. Ivan wanted the fairy for his own and was determined to have him. If only Gilbert would consider him as a possible life mate, and then Ivan could take the fairy back to his world where there would be freedom. Ivan only remained in this realm for Gilbert. He had a contract with King Arthur only to secure his place here, for if he had no master, then the others of his kind would force him back. Ivan stopped to glance back towards the distant castle, staring at the small glowing lights coming from its windows. Somewhere in those rooms was Gilbert, and if his intuition were right, the fairy would be with Ludwig.

'Ludwig.' He scoffed. 'As if a human could ever have the abilities of a mystical world creature like myself. Gilbert will soon bore of the monk, and then he will be ready for the taking.' Ivan pawed at the ground. 'I fear nothing from that obnoxious moron, Alfred. I'd like to sink my fangs in to those wings and rip them to shreds…just because I don't like his face.' He grinned madly with his dog mouth and his red eyes glowed bright. 'Maybe I'll chomp through his bones instead!' To emphasize his own power, Ivan leapt up to snap his jaws on a thin branch, and easily brok it in two. 'How long does it take to consume a fairy, I wonder?' His ears perked with the sound something walking nearby. 'Who follows?' Ivan looked around, snarling and growling in warning for whatever else was out there.

A dense white fog began to seep through the trees, inching its way closer and closer. It was in route to the castle. Ivan gasped, knowing full well what was coming their way. To warn the others to prepare for a fight, Ivan let out a loud and mighty howl that could make even the Green Mother shudder in fear. Some of the fog started to creep towards him and the only thing he could do was run. Fighting this on his own would be suicide, so he raced against the mist to beat it to the castle. He had to protect Gilbert.

End Chapter 5 TBC


	6. Chapter 6

***This chapter is LONG. I could find NO WAY to shorten it so...hang in there! So much will be going on in this story that it takes a short bit for the plot to get moving because there's so much to explain. But I promise you'll enjoy this chapter! A lot of awesome things happen! Read on and enjoy! And thanks to my beta for her hard work!

***Warning: Minor violence, drinking, language

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 6

"Get out from under my robe!" Ludwig sneered angrily while trying to push Gilbert out. He could plainly see Gilbert's shimmering wings through the thin material. Thank the stars he had an extra layer of clothes under his brown robes. He had let the fairy go too far!

"Damn it all! You're locked up like some untouchable virgin! This is painfully pitiful!" He emerged from under the robe. "How do you even piss? Between the belt and the ties…I'd wet myself before getting my pants down!"

Ludwig's eyebrow twitched. "I can take care of myself just fine. And it's none of your business anyway! Now get off of me!"

Pink lips pouted. "You need to get laid SO BAD it's not even a joke anymore." Gilbert froze right then as he heard a distant howl. Ludwig heard it too.

"What was that?" The sound made his blood run cold and struck fear in his heart. Ludwig shoved Gilbert off of him. "That's not a normal wolf."

"That's Ivan." Gilbert rolled out of bed and started to dress. "It's a warning howl, which means something is amiss in the woods! Oh no, you have no weapon!" He hissed through his teeth. "You'll have to stay shacked up with Matthew."

Ludwig was slipping on his shoes when he turned to glare at Gilbert. Just because he didn't have a weapon didn't mean he couldn't fight. "I don't need a fairy weapon. I have my hands, and I can always just borrow a weapon."

"Do you even know how to use one?"

"I could figure it out quickly." Growing up he had used farming tools to fend off rabid animals and sometimes thieves. He wasn't helpless just because he was a human.

Gilbert already had his sword out. "Just follow me for now. And stay close!"

Ludwig followed behind Gilbert as he was told, not sure where they were going. The howl must have alerted everyone for the servants were running around in fright and guards were scrambling to join in groups. Both men came to a halt when they heard Arthur's voice calling their names. Ludwig turned to see the king flying towards them with Alfred and Matthew right behind.

"It's Ivan's howl." Arthur said as he landed in front of them. "Ludwig, you come with Matthew and I. Gilbert, go with Alfred to the front lines and make sure everyone is armed! We haven't much time!"

"All right! We get to see some action!" Gilbert grinned.

"Bet I can kill more than you!" Alfred challenged him.

"Ha! You're on!"

"Boys!" Arthur hissed. "Just stay focused on staying alive! Not your silly little games! Now move out!"

Ludwig watched the two fairies fly off with their weapons raised high, eager for battle. He had no choice but to follow Arthur and Matthew, both who were flying much too fast for his feet to keep up. Arthur glanced back at him, gave a small curse, and took him by the hand. Within a second Ludwig was flying along the castle floor with lightening speed. They tore through the halls and kept climbing higher until they had reached the top of the castle. A few Dark Fairy guards were floating high with their bows and arrows ready to defend. Arthur urged him to the edge of the castle wall, looking out above the treetops. Ludwig couldn't believe how dark it had gotten when they came outside. There was almost no light at all, and that was when he noticed the stars and the moon were gone. 'What is happening?' He thought as he gazed down at the floating orbs of lights all gathering together.

"Father, what is it?" Matthew asked, his voice soft and trembling.

"The Umbras." Arthur answered.

"What are they? Why is it so dark?" It was Ludwig's turn to ask.

Arthur started to glow a light green. "I can't explain right now! I need full concentration." His green aura slowly grew bigger and wider, stretching out like thousands of tentacles.

Matthew pulled Ludwig away by his sleeve, bringing the monk to the far corner of the castle roof and out of Arthur's way. "The Umbras are strange shadows that lurk around our land and try to cause harm."

"Shadows?"

He nodded. "We don't know what they are or what they want. All we know is that they try to steal our bodies and when they do, the fairy possessed goes mad."

"Do they…attack humans as well?"

"I don't know. We've never really had a human here before. That's why Father has you with him, so nothing bad happens." Matthew pointed downward. "Do you see those exploding red lights?" Ludwig nodded. "That's a shadow being killed by a fairy. When our weapons strike them, they explode. There are just so many of them that a war would be futile. They just keep multiplying."

"Then how do you stop them?"

Matthew smiled. "Do you see that purple line of light way down there? That's Father's magic crystal wall! Soon the whole castle will be surrounded by the wall and it will keep out the shadows until they run out of energy and disappear."

Ludwig just stared in disbelief and awe at the war of light going on below him. "Do these 'shadows' only come out in this area?"

"No, they attack the Light court too. King Roderich puts up a wall as well with his magic." Matthew looked down sadly at his stuffed bear. "I don't like when Father has to do this. He has to keep using his magic to keep the wall up until the Umbras leave. It makes him very sick and weak."

Now it all made sense to Ludwig when Sadiq had told him that having a weapon would prove necessary. Now he knew. "Is there anything we can do?"

Matthew shook his head. "You just stay here with me until the fighting is over. We rather them not see a human here."

Ludwig nodded and continued to watch the brawl going on before him. 'Gilbert, be careful out there.'

/

"HA! I GOT ANOTHER ONE, ALFRED!" Gilbert shouted as he killed his fifth shadow.

"I'M UP TO TWELVE!"

"THIRTEEN OVER HEEERE!" His sword sliced through the shadow and it exploded in to a flash of bright light with an ear-piercing scream. The shadows kept coming and he battled his way through them, leaving Alfred's side. He felt something grab his ankles, which caused him to stumble and fall. He still kept his sword clutched tightly in his hand while his feet struggled to get the shadow off of him. "Fuckers! LET GO OF ME!" Another grabbed his wrists and pulled, the force threatening to dislocate the joints. Rapidly he buzzed his wings in hopes of getting away by flight but the Umbras held him down tight. From his right he saw one floating over to him and then another from his left. 'Shit! They're gonna eat me!' A terrifying howl filled the air as Ivan leapt out from the trees to crush one of the shadows holding Gilbert. The other shadows scattered from the large beast standing protectively over Gilbert, fangs dripping and red eyes glowing. Gilbert slipped out from under Ivan.

"Nice save there, big guy."

'They're coming in packs! We have to get behind the wall before Arthur gets it up!'

Gilbert looked behind him and saw the line of purple light with just the hint of black crystal tips peeking from the ground. "Shit!" With a grin he jumped onto Ivan's back and grabbed the black fur of the dog's neck. "Let's ride!"

Ivan was going to respond but one of the Umbras came at them both and with a mighty snap of his jaws the shadow was destroyed. 'Hold on then!' The ground rumbled beneath them as the barrier began to grow, the crystals shooting up from the ground one by one and climbing high. Ivan ran along the length of the rapidly growing wall, hoping to reach a shallow point where they could leap over. The Umbras were in their way but Gilbert ran his sword through each one. Ivan saw a small break in the height of the crystals. 'HOLD ON!' Crouching low to the ground, Ivan made a high jump and leapt over the shards, catching his back foot on one of the tips. Not being a fairy, the magic burned terribly as it bit through his skin. He had to stifle a yelp of agony as he landed on all fours so as to not accidently unseat Gilbert. He wanted any possible touch and attention from Gilbert he could get.

"Shit, Ivan! That was a great jump!" Gilbert hopped off his back and scratched behind one floppy black ear. "There's strength in those old fat bones yet!"

'I'm not fat.' Ivan turned back into his human form and looked down at his knee where the crystal had left a thick gash.

"Whoa! You're hurt!" He knelt down to get a better look at the gash. "That's deep. I'll take you to Matthew. King Arthur will be too weak from keeping up the wall to heal you."

Ivan looked up at Gilbert. "I had forgotten Matthew could heal."

"Yeah, and he's better than Arthur, I think. Matthew cares more; the king just waves you off without a care." He sheathed his sword. "Can you walk?"

"I'm afraid not. Carry me?" Ivan pouted.

Pink eyes rolled. "Ugh. Fine." Gilbert got behind him, scooped his arms under Ivan's shoulders, and attempted to lift. "FUCK!" Ivan was too heavy. "Are you made of rocks?"

Ivan smiled playfully. "Maybe you're just too weak."

"Hardly!" Gilbert attempted to lift him again, and this time he got Ivan up from the ground but lost his footing and slipped. "Damn!"

"Having trouble, future wife?" Alfred appeared over them, looking smug and proud. "May I offer you some assistance, my sweet?"

Ivan looked from Alfred to Gilbert. "What's going on?"

The Winter Fairy cleared his throat. "For business and political reasons, Alfred and I are to be married. Long story. Don't feel like talking about it now. We need to get you to Matthew and healed up! Alfred, help me carry him."

Alfred attempted to lift Ivan by the legs but the other turned away. "Don't bother." Ivan responded sourly. He was miffed now, learning that Alfred and Gilbert were to be married; and that it was official. He changed back into his phantom dog form to limp instead. 'Guide me to Matthew.'

"Hey! You wanted me to carry you and you could walk all this time?" Gilbert huffed after the limping black form. But he knew why Ivan did it in the first place. It was a bit of flirting on the phantom's end. Hearing about his engagement to Alfred is probably what has him angry right now. He hoped Ivan wouldn't say anything about their night together to Arthur or Alfred for it might hold some consequences he did not want to face. And it irked him that Ivan had a hold over him with this secret of their affair together. He wondered if Ivan would use that secret to blackmail him.

"What's got his fuzzballs all in a knot?" Alfred asked.

"N-Nothing." Gilbert answered back. "Come on, we have to help him get to Matthew."

/

Once the wall was up, Ludwig followed Matthew back into the castle where they searched for Gilbert and Alfred. Ludwig had watched Gilbert's solid white form ride through the Umbras, the only real bright light amongst the Dark Fairies. There was so much of this world he had to learn and by the end of this short battle his head was spinning. Matthew suddenly tugged at his robe sleeve, pointing out that he has spotted Gilbert and Alfred with Ivan. Ludwig followed Matthew's gaze to the group of three, Ivan in his dog form and limping. Gilbert made eye contact with the both of them and waved them over.

"Mattie! Ludwig! We need you guys!"

"Are you alright?" Ludwig asked him.

"Yeah, not a scratch on me!" Gilbert boasted proudly.

"Nor on me!" Always the 'one-upper', Alfred had to voice his own victory as well, which earned him an annoyed glare from Gilbert.

"What happened to Ivan's leg?" Matthew asked, kneeling down to inspect the bloody wound on Ivan's back leg.

'I didn't quite clear the crystals as the wall was coming up.' Ivan answered.

"It looks bad." Ludwig noted.

"Don't worry, my brother is just a good healer as my father! Go on, show'em Mattie!"

Matthew cringed at all the eyes upon him. "O-okay." Holding his hands above the gash he conjured a small light of soft gold to hum softly as the wound began to close itself. Within seconds the wound healed completely and Ivan was able to stand on all four legs.

'Thank you, Matthew.' Ivan nuzzled the fairy's hips.

"Hey, where's father?" Alfred asked his brother.

"Still up on the castle roof." Matthew answered, and then he turned to Ivan. "Ivan, will you come with me to get father? He'll need to go to his chambers."

'Yes.'

Ludwig and Gilbert remained while the other three went to fetch Arthur. Ludwig turned to the other, glancing at him up and down. "Are you hurt at all?"

"Nah. I was almost eaten, though." He chuckled. "I'm not tired at all after that! Let's go have a few drinks! How's that sound?"

Ludwig looked confused. "I don't think we should be leaving the castle with the wall up and the Umbras all around."

"No, dummy! There's a bar here in the castle! This palace is self-contained! Didn't you notice that on the way here there were no other villages or cities like in the Light Court?" Gilbert took his hand and started to pull him along. "Where do you think all the Dark Court fairies live?"

Ludwig couldn't believe it. The thought had never occurred to him as to where the rest of the dark fairies lived. This place was just one surprise after another. So blindly, he followed Gilbert through the castle and in to a long, narrow hall. The torches burned green here but the hall was empty except for them. It started to widen the further they went and finally there was a brighter light at the end of the hall. When they reached the open area there stood an open archway with a large set of steps leading down. Gilbert paused at the top and squeezed his hand.

"This is the palace entrance to the city. Are you ready?"

Ludwig's eyebrow twitched. "Aren't you a little more worried about the fight you just came from? Maybe we should be helping out back at the castle."

A scoff was his answer. "Screw that! We're gonna go have some fun! Come on!" Gilbert tried to pull him down the steps but Ludwig held back. "What's the hold up? Come on! I'm too excited to sleep!"

"Should I enter this dark fairy city? You forget that I am human."

"You're with me, so don't worry about it. Besides, the word of a human as an envoy is already out. Good news travels fast, you know. You'll probably attract the ladies, so put on your best game face!"

"I'm not so sure I want to do this. Why don't you go instead? I'll just go back to our cham-BERS!"

It was no use. Gilbert flat out ignored him and dragged him down the steps, which only grew darker the further they got. Soon, Ludwig was encased in darkness, but only for a minute before Gilbert started to glow with that frosty white light of his. His light illuminated the area until they exited through another archway and just like the entrance into the fairy world this was no different. The guards posted said nothing as they entered through the archway. Ludwig was greeted to the sight of a whole major fairy city that stretched far and wide. He stared in awe at the city buzzing with fairies and other strange creatures. It was nighttime here as well and he looked up to see the stars and moons.

"This city is completely underground, you know." Gilbert pointed out to him.

"Underground? Then how-?" He pointed up at the sky.

"Oh, it's all part of Arthur's magic. He makes this place feel real but they're just illusions. It's safer for the dark fairies to live underground."

Ludwig took notice of how different this city was compared to the Light Court. The houses appeared to be mostly stone and piled on top of one another. The city appeared to be poverty stricken.

"I know what you're thinking. The light fairies live a much better life than the dark fairies and you wonder why they're all at each other's throats." Gilbert smirked. "Oh, a few things I should mention before we head into the city. Whatever you do, do NOT mention Arthur in any way unless asked. The king is not very popular among the fairies, especially in the area we are heading to. And second, don't say anything about me being married to Alfred. Alfred is just as unpopular as Arthur is." Gilbert started to walk him down the steps leading to the city. "You'll find there is a huge calling to place Matthew on the throne."

Ludwig's brows went up at hearing that. "Matthew? He's far too timid to be a proper ruler! Even I can see that. The courts will tear him apart."

"Well, Matthew is easy to control so that's why they want him on the throne and not Alfred. Times are a little trying here at the Dark Court." Gilbert flashed him a grin. "But it just makes living so much more exciting! Don't you think?" They reached the bottom of the stairs.

"No!" Ludwig pulled his hand away to glare at the fairy. "I'm sorry, Gilbert, but I just don't see the joy in all this as you do! Don't forget that you will be joining the Dark Royal Family very soon!" he whispered. "If there's a peasant revolt, you're going down with the family."

Gilbert answered with a boastful, sarcastic laugh. "Please, I'm a peasant like them. They won't attack me. Besides, I'll do my best to try and HELP the needy. Now come on! Don't be such a damn stick in the mud! You're not in the human world, you're in the fairy one! Let loose a bit!"

Ludwig gave up and let Gilbert guide him through the city streets. All the fairies they passed noticed that he was human and they would whisper or fly away. There was still a lot more Ludwig needed to find out about how the kingdoms and courts were run. It concerned him that the dark fairies appeared more oppressed by being buried under the ground and subjected to illusions of the outside world. But all thoughts of politics escaped his mind when Gilbert pulled him into a tavern, which was alive with drunken fairies and more strange creatures. "Gilbert, I don't drink."

"You do now." He pulled Ludwig up to the bar with him. "Hey, barkeep! Two pumpkin ales over here!"

"Gilbert! I said I don't drink!" Ludwig shoved him away. "I have a glass of wine a day for spiritual purposes." He glared at the glass mug bubbling with foam that was just placed in front of him.

Gilbert lifted his own mug. "Trust me, Ludwig, you'll want to wish you started drinking sooner! Things are only going to get more tricky as the days go by so start drinking now because you'll need to get hammered if you want to remain sane."

Ludwig eyed the bubbling drink suspiciously. The aroma from the ale was invigorating, and he was disciplined enough to know that one wouldn't hurt and that he would not ask for more. The other reason being that Gilbert would not leave him alone until he did. So hooking his hand in the glass handle, he lifted the mug to his lips and drank.

_Five mugs of pumpkin ale later…_

"I'm not much of a drinker." Ludwig said with a drunken smile.

Gilbert just laughed loudly and slapped him on the back. "Sure you're not, buddy! Not at all!"

"I really do feel a lot lighter!" And he did. Ludwig felt more relaxed and calm, as if the situation he was in as an envoy didn't matter. His mind was numb and his senses dulled. Boy did it feel good!

"See! I told ya! BARKEEP! ANOTHER FOR MY HUMAN FRIEND!"

The bar tender brought over another glass. "Hey, Gilbert, your tab is getting pretty high! You and your human buddy here gonna pay or what?"

"Put it on Prince Alfred's tab!"

The dark fairy smirked devilishly. "Very well then. Keep drinkin' and enjoy yourselves!" The mug was handed to Ludwig, who started to down it again.

"That was SUCH a dick move on my end!" Gilbert snorted.

"I'm blaming you if he gets angry." Ludwig warned, and then laughed.

"Whoa! Did you just laugh?"

Ludwig continued to do so, his shoulders bouncing up and down. "I am, aren't I?"

"HA! You're finally relaxed! I told ya it was a good feeling!" They didn't notice the group of dark fairies coming up to them until they all stood around them. Gilbert spun around on his barstool and Ludwig tried to do the same but nearly fell off. "What do you guys want?"

The first dark fairy put his hands on his hips and grinned. "I guess this must be the new human envoy!"

Ludwig hiccupped in response.

"We're in good hands now, guys!" The fairy shouted and the tavern dwellers yelled and clanked glasses.

"Hey, cool your sparkle, darkie! Oh, wait, you don't HAVE any sparkle!" Gilbert shimmied his wings to show off his shimmer and sparkle. "Pity!"

Another dark fairy showed off his solid black wings. "You wanna rumble!?"

"Hey, I'm a friend of the Dark Court and it's people!" Gilbert said plainly. "I'm with you guys!"

"Why is this human here, Gilbert?" Asked another fairy.

Gilbert placed a hand on Ludwig's shoulder. "I'm teaching him how to loosen up and have fun! He's never had a real drink before so go easy on him! He's a monk and they don't…like drink and stuff. They don't have sex or engage in brawls!" The dark fairies went up in laughter.

"In this place there are no gods or goddesses!" Said the first dark fairy.

"The gods of ale, maybe!" Shouted someone from the tavern and more laughter arose. Another fairy jumped on top of a table and raised his glass.

"No kings rule here! DOWN WITH THE KING!" More shouts of 'down with the king' and cheers filled the tavern.

'Uh oh.' Gilbert took this as a sign to leave. "Ludwig, let's start heading back." Ludwig looked at him but his drunken face had turned to one of anger. "Ludwig?" Gilbert watched as Ludwig stood from his stool and went up to the first dark fairy who had approached them. "Ludwig, don't."

"Excuse me, sir?" Ludwig had his hands planted firmly on his hips. "Have you ever met the king?"

The dark fairy took a drink and smirked. "I don't have to know him to know the kind of fairy he is!"

"That's just ignorance!" Ludwig was pulled away by Gilbert.

"Okay, drunkie, time to go!" Gilbert shoved him towards the door. The dark fairy flew in front of them to glare at Ludwig.

"Hey, you got a fucking hard-on for the king there, human? Don't talk as if you know what goes on in the fairy world!"

Gilbert glared and moved to stand in front of Ludwig. "Fuck off, buddy! This human is the only one who can help bring about peace in our world! So back the fuck off!"

Before the dark fairy could respond Ludwig spoke up in Arthur's defense. "Your king just put up a wall to keep out the evil Umbras and protect all of you!"

"He could do more!" Someone else shouted. "His people are suffering and he doesn't care!"

"There's only so much one person can do!" Ludwig shouted back, but then a hand clamped over his mouth to silence him. It was Gilbert's hand.

"Okay, we're out of here!" Gilbert ushered him towards the door. "We've gone from happy drunk to angry drunk! Time for bed!"

Ludwig continued to shout as he was pushed out the door. "Maybe if you all stopped drinking and complaining and actually do something to help out this wouldn't be an issue that-!" Gilbert shoved him out.

"Shut up!" Gilbert hissed at him. "Why the hell would you even jump in like that! I told you not to mention anything!" He started to drag him away. "Fuck this shit! When the king hears we were out and causing a ruckus he'll fry our asses!"

"Gilbert, they had no right to speak of Arthur like that!"

"They're fucking commoners who will NEVER see the king or know him! Of course they're going to believe lies and slander about him! We need to get back and fast. Hang on." Gilbert lifted Ludwig into the air and flew through the air towards the palace entrance. "I didn't think you'd be such a vocal drunk."

"Those fairies need to learn more about what's going on."

"Yes, but you're not going to lecture them on it!"

Ludwig grumbled under his breath but felt his eyelids growing heavy with the need for sleep…

And then he was awake in his bed at the Dark Court castle. The first thing he noticed after was the pounding headache and his dry mouth. Images of last night came flooding back to him and he groaned, dropping onto his back and cursing his weak will. He had gotten drunk at a fairy bar and now he was paying for it. The ale had just tasted so good and he found himself wishing he could get more. Why would he even want more of the ale when it made him feel so sick? Now he understood why the elder monks preached about the dangers of alcohol and how it clouded your judgment. They weren't kidding.

"Hey, you're awake." Gilbert was dressed and standing beside the bed. "You've been out for quite awhile! We're summoned by the king, as I knew we would be."

"Oh. Right." Ludwig sat up slowly, rubbing his head and blinking the blurriness from his eyes.

"How do you feel?" Gilbert asked with a chuckle.

"Like a wagon has run over my head." He smacked his dry mouth again. "Are we in trouble?"

"Arthur's not happy. That's all I know. He's in his chambers and he's pretty weak from keeping up the wall so we shouldn't suffer too bad. I'll take most of the blame in your place, so don't worry your little brown robes over it." He smiled. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah." It took him a few moments to gather his senses but he got out of bed and stretched. "I need to freshen up first. I'll meet you outside my chamber."

Gilbert smirked. "I think I'd better stay. You're turning green." He pointed to the left. "Water closet is that way." He laughed again as Ludwig took off in a stumbling run to the water closet, throwing open the door and disappearing inside. Vomiting could be heard immediately. "Ah, the sound of a first timer's hangover!"

/

King Arthur was sitting propped up against the purple silk pillows with a silver tray of food placed on his lap. Matthew was sitting with him at the foot of the bed working on some embroidery. When the announced arrival of Ludwig and Gilbert came through the door, Arthur quickly wiped his mouth with a napkin and ordered them to come in. Matthew already appeared nervous and kept his eyes downwards, focusing on his needlework.

"You wanted to see us, your highness?" Ludwig spoke first with a bow.

Arthur narrowed his green eyes at the two, but they more or less focused on Ludwig. "I take it you've never drank before? I can tell by the sick look on your face." Ludwig blushed softly with embarrassment and shame.

"It was my fault, your highness." Gilbert spoke. "I made Ludwig do it."

"Did he twist your arm or something, Ludwig?"

Ludwig cleared his throat. "No, but I only did it to…if I may be blunt, to shut him up." Gilbert's mouth dropped open. "He wouldn't leave me alone until I did…and then it sort of…got away from me."

Arthur smiled, lifting a brow in amusement. "Really?"

"It will not happen again." Ludwig assured him.

"Please, it was your first time drinking, and it was fairy ale nonetheless! I'm not scolded you for drinking. I'm pissed that you made a fool of yourself! You're supposed to be our envoy, not a drunk monk."

Gilbert snorted with a laugh. "Drunk monk."

"And you, shut it!" Arthur sneered "Most of this is your fault anyway! When the official announcement goes out about your engagement to Alfred these sorts of nights will have to stop! You'll be a high-born noble and not welcomed in the city." Gilbert said nothing in response to that. Arthur took a moment to eat a bit of egg, followed by a quick spoonful of porridge. "Although, it was said that you defended me to my subordinates." Arthur gave a curt nod to Ludwig. "I appreciate it."

Ludwig folded his arms behind his back. "It was just the banter of poor fairy peasants. We have humans just like them. Always complaining but not wanting to do anything. It irks me in a way."

"Well, next time, do not try to defend me. While I appreciate it, you are only one voice and you won't change anything. People are going to hate. They're going to believe whatever it is they want to believe. You can talk until you're blue in the face, but your lecture will get nowhere. I'm used to be hated; it's all part of the job. We Dark Court fairies have been oppressed for centuries so you can understand their frustration." Arthur sipped at his fairy tea. "Gilbert, Matthew, you two may leave us now. I wish to speak with Ludwig privately."

"But daddy-" Matthew gave him a worried look "I don't like leaving you alone when you're like this."

Arthur smiled at him and ushered Matthew over to kiss his forehead. "You're a good boy, Mattie. I promise to call you right back in after I am finished with Ludwig. Go with Gilbert now and wait for me, okay?" Matthew nodded and went with Gilbert, both fairies leaving the room. Arthur turned back to his food to scoop up another spoonful of porridge. "The Umbras will be leaving soon and then the wall can come down. Once I make it disappear you and Gilbert will be free to go back to the Light Court until the wedding arrangements are made. However, I must ask a favor of you, Ludwig." He turned haunting green eyes on him. "I need you to speak ONLY to Queen Elizaveta about her childless marriage."

Ludwig turned three shades of red. "That is not my place to ask a woman of such a personal matter!"

"Hear me out." Arthur took another sip of his tea. "I like Elizaveta. While we get along on mutual terms her husband does not feel the same. Let her know that I plan on having another child come the spring. Hopefully a princess."

Ludwig's face had gone from red to white. "Another…child, your highness? With whom?"

Arthur smirked. "I'll find a nobleman within seconds, my dear monk. I'm the king; I can have whatever noblemen I want." His eyes began to glow green. "I still strive for a royal marriage to combined our two courts. BUT, Elizaveta needs a child first. Ask her what her hesitation is. Let only her know about my plans to have another baby. She won't tell Roderich, nor will she let it leak out to anyone else. And I'm sure YOU will not say anything either, correct?"

"Never. It's not my place to say. I just feel like…well…that's something WOMEN should talk about with each other. I know nothing of women, or childbirth, or whatever else goes on. I've delivered some baby animals at the temple stables, but it's not quite the same thing. And she is a QUEEN, not just some random woman. Can't you…find someone else to ask about such a delicate matter?"

Arthur laughed at how uncomfortable Ludwig was. "You're speaking to a fairy woman right now, Ludwig. I'm just in my male form right now. Trust me, fairy women are different from human women. You are our envoy; a neutral person sent to help put out the fires between our courts. Many of our issues can be settled by Queen Elizaveta producing an heir with Mr. Wonderful, her husband, the Light King. Do this for me. I beg of you."

Ludwig bit his lip. "I will…do what I can. But I don't feel comfortable with it."

"She'll guide you through it all the way." Arthur smiled at him. "Thank you, Ludwig. You're proving to be a very helpful friend and wonderful ally. Keep up the good work."

Ludwig bowed. "You do me a great honor, your highness."

"Leave for the Light Court by mid-afternoon. The Umbras will be gone by then."

"Yes sir. Thank you again."

/

As King Arthur had predicted the Umbras were gone and the wall was taken down. Ludwig and Gilbert left for the Light Court, walking most of the way. Gilbert was babbling on about one thing or another and Ludwig's mind was elsewhere, mainly on his job. It seemed to him that in this world there were more enemies than allies. He wondered why the fairy courts haven't teamed up to defeat the Umbras if they are a common problem. There was too much separation in the courts that was based off prejudices, pride, and power. Both courts were fairies with common enemies outside of their race.

"Ludwig!"

"Huh? What?" He lifted his head to look at Gilbert.

"Oh forget it! You aren't even listening to me! You've got to stop thinking so hard!"

"Forgive me for doing my job, Gilbert." Ludwig said with a frown, and then stilled when Gilbert floated behind him.

"You're too tense. Last night you did well in loosening up! We just have to push you a little bit harder!" He purred and slipped his arms around Ludwig's neck. "Why won't you give me a chance, Ludwig?"

Ludwig slipped out from his arms. "Why do you keep insisting on it?" He continued walking away from Gilbert who flew over to float in front of him. "You don't always get what you want by being forceful. And I would also appreciate it if you would respect my morals as a monk. I do not engage in such acts and I don't like being forced. Last time I heard, you never want to be forced into anything without a purpose. What purpose would us sleeping together have? Nothing. You only want what you can't have. Learn some discipline and respect for yourself."

Gilbert landed on the ground with his mouth open in shock as Ludwig continued to walk away from him. Then he became angry. He heard the truth in Ludwig's words but he didn't want to believe it. Ludwig was just trying to be high and mighty, but he was a male like any other. Most fairies would jump at the chance to be with him, but not Ludwig. It was so annoying! 'But…then why am I blushing?' Gilbert asked himself, feeling his cheeks at the rise of warmth there. He never blushed. Blushing was for Matthew and Ludwig. 'Stupid human! I'll win him over yet!' With that said and a smirk, Gilbert flew past Ludwig and slapped him in the back of the head.

Once they were back in Light Court territory, Gilbert flew him to the palace to wait for an audience with King Roderich. Ludwig had all the necessary documents ready and went over in his head exactly what he needed to say. He didn't want to leave ANYTHING out. Since he was entrusted with such a difficult job full of many obstacles he had to always be prepared and completely organized. Something that Gilbert should learn if he was going to be…ugh…'queen' someday. Ludwig could not picture Alfred and Gilbert sharing power while seated on those thrones. He made a mental note to have a sit down talk with Alfred and learn more about the young prince next in line to the throne. Why did he suddenly imagine himself as an old man yelling at Alfred and Gilbert? 'Oh no…is that my conscience foretelling my future here in this realm? I'll never be free?'

"LUDWIG!" Gilbert slapped him in the back of the head again to get his attention. "Stop zoning out and thinking so much! Roderich's here!"

Ludwig was going to backhand the white fairy if he tried to do that again. But he ignored the childish moves of his fairy companion and approached Roderich on the dais stairs. "Your highness, I have written and signed documents from King Arthur."

"Very good." Roderich snapped his fingers and a guard came to take the documents from Ludwig. "You've done well. We of the Light Court thank you, Monk Ludwig. Now tell me, how fares the Dark Court?"

Before Ludwig could answer Gilbert was right by his side and cut in. "I accepted the engagement to Alfred. We're ready to move forward!" He grinned.

Roderich raised a delicate brow at the Winter Fairy. "I see. Very good then. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must have my advisor look these over. We will have a private meeting later. Is there anything else?"

"There is, your highness." Ludwig started. "I would like to have a private meeting with the queen."

"What does the meeting pertain to?"

"I can't say right now."

"Roderich," Gilbert started "Let him have his meeting. I see that look on your face. Don't be jealous." Gilbert wrapped his arm around Ludwig. "He's just doing his job!"

Roderich gave another suspicious look before answering with a nod. "I will let her know once she gets back from making her rounds in the city. Oh, and by the way, Ludwig, Sadiq has made a weapon for you. I'm sure you remember the way to his shop?" Ludwig gave a nod. "And Gilbert, I want you to come with me. We need to discuss a few things."

"Sure." Gilbert turned to Ludwig with a smile. "I can't wait to see what kind of weapon Sadiq has for you! You've got to show me right away."

"I will." Ludwig promised with a bow and then went off to find his way to Sadiq's shop.

/

The shop was empty except for Sadiq who was pounding away on a weapon. Ludwig cleared his throat to get the fairy's attention in between the hammering.

"King Roderich says you have a weapon for me?" Ludwig asked the masked fairy.

Sadiq dumped the sword into a barrel of water and dusted off his anvil. "Yup! You'll be set to fight right alongside Gilbert in no time! Ha! I knew you'd change your mind."

"Well, we were attacked by Umbras at the Dark Court and when I learned -"

"Say no more. I told you there were strange and dangerous things out there. A human like you wouldn't even survive without a fairy weapon for protection."

Ludwig nodded. "Yes, I understand that now. I appreciate the hard work in making a weapon for me. King Roderich mentioned that it was particularly harder for you to make because I am a human?"

Sadiq removed his apron and hung it up on a nail. "In a way it was but I pulled it off. I had to use a whole other form of old magic to make it work. Follow me in to the back and I'll show you what I mean."

Ludwig carefully stepped around all the equipment as he followed Sadiq through a door that leads to a room filled with weapons. Among the weapons, Ludwig noticed, was another fairy sound asleep on a worktable.

"Don't mind him. That's just Heracles, my lover. Isn't it funny that he can't stand the sight of me or wants to hear my voice, yet here he is at my place of work; asleep. Let sleeping beasts lie." Sadiq said with a soft chuckle and continued to urge Ludwig to follow him through another narrow corridor. "I think you'll like the weapon I made for you."

"May I ask what it is?" Ludwig was curious to know just what it was and what powers it could hold.

"You have to see it to understand." Sadiq answered as he brought them in to a room filled with only wooden weapons and furniture. He picked up a long staff that was curled at the top. In the center was a crystal ball filled with tiny little floating specks of light. "What do you think?"

Ludwig looked at it with a slight frown for he had thought it would be more elegant than that. "A staff?"

"Not just a staff!" The masked fairy turned it sideways and slipped off a large part of the length to reveal a crystal sword. "It's a staff and a sword. This is where the making of it proved difficult. First, I had to go in to your world and find a rowan tree. Your people's lore says they are magical trees that help to defend against dark forces and mystical beings. Since the magic in a crystal sword won't work for a human I had to seal it in this wood so you can wield the power effectively. After some careful carving I took a crystal ball and inserted tiny orbs of light, ones which will never fade. HA! But that's not all!" Sadiq grinned. "I was able to try out some more old magic on this and I believe it's worked! We need a test subject though. Who to choose?"

"MEEEE!"

Ludwig let out a surprised gasp as something landed on his head. 'When did he get here!'

"Veh- mew! I'll do it!"

"Ah, Feli, the perfect fairy for this job! Always sneaking around!" Sadiq sheathed the sword. "Change back to your real form." Feliciano leapt off of Ludwig's head and returned to his true form. "Get ready to catch the staff, okay?"

"Yeah! I'm ready!" Feliciano held his hands out and Sadiq tossed it to him. Ludwig watched as the smaller fairy caught the staff, but it suddenly burst in to a pile of dirt to flutter to the ground. "AH! I BROKE IT! I'M SO SORRY SADIQ! SORRY LUDWIG!"

"Uh…" Ludwig was speechless.

"Don't be! That's what's supposed to happen!" He held up his hand and the staff appeared, fully intact. "Now Ludwig, it's your turn. Catch!" He tossed it to Ludwig, who caught it, and the staff remained solid. "YES! I GOT IT!"

"EH?!" Feliciano gasped.

Ludwig just looked at it, feeling its texture and weight. "Why didn't it turn into dirt?"

"Because I put a spell on it. Only you and I can touch that weapon. If anyone else tries it will turn to dirt and then come right back to you. Now if you bring that in the human world the lights will no longer glow and it will fall limp, like a dead snake. It can only be used in our realm. And if you noticed the bottom there is an iron spearhead for a fast range attack. Oh, and it's unbreakable too! Only you and I can destroy it." Sadiq puffed out his chest and placed his fists on his hips. "Am I the best fairy in the realm, or what?"

Ludwig carefully studied the staff, turning it this way and that. The tiny orbs of light were indeed glowing so he could always see in the dark. The sword inside was a concealed weapon used to fool and surprise your enemy. The weight was light enough to carry on his back and swinging it would be easy. He could use it for a club as well. This weapon was truly his and his alone. No one else could touch it. Now he could help fight back against any dark forces! But, he had a lot to learn about how to use this weapon properly. He was never allowed to engage in violence so he would have to start at the beginning. Ludwig was a fast learner, and he was surprised at how eager he was to learn too. He felt himself smiling.

"So, do you like it?" Sadiq asked.

"Yes, it's a marvelous weapon. I thank you for making it for me. But I must learn how to properly use it."

"Oh, well, for starters Fairy Knight Vash is practically a master of the arts of warfare so you can ask him to teach you a few moves. Gilbert's fairly well-trained also. He's one of the best Winter Fairies here in terms of warfare."

"Well, thank you. I'll think about who I want." He shook Sadiq's hand. "Thank you again."

The masked fairy slapped him on the back. "No problem! I was able to try out some things myself too! Good luck with it!"

"Yay! Come on, Ludwig!" Feliciano pulled at his arm. "Hurry! Hurry! Let's go show everyone your new weapon! I know Gilbert and the Queen would love to see it! And I'm starving!"

He just ignored the bubbly fairy pulling him along. His thoughts were on Gilbert. 'Sparring with Gilbert? Why do I get the feeling he'll try to do more than just give me fighting tips?'

/

_Later in the evening…_

Ludwig straightened out his robes and tightened his belt as he made his way to Queen Elizaveta's private meeting chambers. He had promised Arthur he'd find out more about why she and Roderich were still childless. While Ludwig understood why legitimate children and lineages were needed he questioned why it was necessary. It shouldn't matter if you are a king, a queen, a nobleman, or a duke; if you can't do the job properly then it should be passed to someone else. Even though it had nothing to do with him, Ludwig feared Alfred taking over the Dark Court throne when Arthur stepped down. To him, Alfred was not kingly material and the kingdom may just fall under his rule. But because he is next in line and is of 'royal' blood, everyone assumes he knows what to do. Ludwig would be on the bandwagon to put Matthew on the throne instead. At least the younger fairy would be more cautious and pay attention to detail. Gilbert on the throne would be an even more frightening idea. Ludwig shuddered at the thought of such a being ruling over an entire kingdom. And the two of them together?

"They'll manage to destroy both worlds while playing a simple game of chess." Ludwig changed his thoughts back to the task at hand as Elizaveta's doors came into view. Two guards asked him to state his name, which he did, and then he was allowed to enter.

Queen Elizaveta sat at the table in a long green gown without her usual pieces of armor. Like her husband, she wore a crown of roses only hers were pink and white. Before her on the table was a tea set and a three tiered dish of fairy sweets. She smiled at Ludwig when he entered and neatly lowered himself to one knee. "Rise, Ludwig. I'm not as traditional as my husband." She gave a sweet giggle and stood to greet him. "How are you finding our kingdom? I rarely get to speak to you."

He stood up from the floor. "I'm learning more and more each day. I won't lie, it is a bit overwhelming."

"Well, you are human in a fairy world. If I were in your world I would feel like a fish out of water too. Please, come sit and share in some hot tea."

Ludwig thanked her and took the chair adjacent to hers, watching as the teapot poured itself. Why he was still finding things strange in this world he didn't know, but accepted the floating teacup and saucer. He should be getting used to simple magic tricks like this. The teacup was clear crystal with two or three rose petals molded inside. The tea itself was a light blue in color, and he was hesitant about drinking it in fear of growing rabbit ears or some other strange thing.

"I promise you it is safe to drink. It's made from a special berry extract that grows only in our realm. Please, try some." She sipped hers politely, and Ludwig did the same. "See? What do you think of it?"

"It's quite good." Ludwig had to take another sip and nothing felt out of the ordinary. "Oh, and thank you for seeing me like this. I saw that King Roderich seemed a little upset that you and I were having a private discussion. I hope I haven't offended him?"

"Oh please!" She waved her hand. "A chair being the wrong color that he ordered can offend him! Don't ever worry about my husband in that light, Ludwig." She offered him a teacake and he took one. "So, what do you have to report to me?"

Here it comes. "Well, it's not so much as a report, per say, but it's more along the lines of settling my own curiosities. You see, I have been landed a very large job here in the fairy world. I'm being given task upon task to do without any answers or guidelines. I need to know more about you, and Roderich, and all the others. I can't act as a neutral envoy without back knowledge on what I'm supposed to be settling."

"You're absolutely right." She sipped the tea again. "Ask what you need and I will answer for you as best I can. However, I bet I know one that is already on your mind. Possibly two things." Ludwig motioned for her to continue. "You are probably wondering why I, the queen, am always in armor and my husband is not?"

'I already have an idea about that.' He said to himself. "That does intrigue me, yes. In my world women do not hold as much power as men. The king should be on the battlefield leading the troops; not the queen."

She nodded. "Hm. Yes, I understand." She sighed and sat back in the chair with her teacup. "They stay in their husband's houses or castles running the entire place while the men rake in all the rewards and gain all the respect."

Ludwig swallowed a bite of his teacake before answering back. "Not necessarily. It's her job to defend the household and children when their husband is not home. My mother defended us and our little house from a robber who threatened to steal our milk. She swung at him with a broom until he left, and without the milk. My father was out in the fields at the time."

"Ah, but a commoner woman's place is much different from that of a queen or a noblewoman. They are taught to be very submissive and dutiful, are they not?"

"Well, I believe so, yes. I've not know any noblewomen to tell you the truth but…I can only assume, from what I've heard and read." He took another sip of tea. "I must be honest in saying that I am quite surprised to see you leading a powerful army. You don't quite…look the part of a general, or a queen."

That made her laugh. "Brawn and beauty, my dear monk! I am a warrior queen this is true. I wear the armor so my husband doesn't have to. He much rather stay at home and keep order of the kingdom. BUT, you mustn't think he is a pushover. Roderich is a master swordsman, probably even more so than Knight Vash and Berwald combined. You don't want to get on Roderich's bad side." She giggled. "He is very capable of leading a large army to victory. He just-"

"Doesn't want to get dirty." Ludwig finished for her and they both smiled with amusement.

"Yes, that too."

'Okay, now I have to ask.' He had to keep himself from blushing. 'I shouldn't have to ask a woman about this! Well, here goes nothing.' "Do you and Roderich plan to have a child of your own? King Arthur is…very proud of his two sons and would like a full royal marriage eventually."

"We are giving him Gilbert."

"Yes, but he may have another child if a nobleman comes along. I believe he wants one. A princess this time, he said."

She smirked and tossed her long hair back. "You mean he and Francis want another child." Ludwig was silent and looked away. "I'm fully aware of their secret relationship, but I keep silent about it. It's not my place." She calmly sipped her tea.

"I was told a very convincing story by Francis himself. How would you know the truth, if I may ask?"

"Oh, well, your grandparents probably weren't even born yet when Arthur first had Alfred! A new heir to the Dark Court was exciting for many, but a threat to us. Naturally, as we want to maintain peace, Roderich and I were invited to welcome the new young prince. During the labor hours I went out into the gardens for a bit of fresh air. I stumbled upon Francis, hiding behind one of the hedges and staring at Arthur's window where his son was being born. He never knew I was there, but I watched him for a long while, seeing the different faces of worry, concern, and love." She smiled. "And when baby Alfred was presented to all of us I recognized the features and knew right away. Poor Francis had to hide from the castle as the fireworks were set off to celebrate the birth of Alfred."

"Why not say anything? What is the worse that could happen if it is found out that their father is a common explorer?"

She placed her teacup on the table. "They just lose all rights to the throne." Elizaveta folded her hands in her lap, her features more serious now. "Some will attempt to kill them. Arthur is still needed, but the Pure Bloods of old would kill Alfred, Matthew, and Francis the moment the chance arises. I can't let that happen. To see your lover and children murdered would drive anyone mad, especially for something so silly as bloodlines. He may be my enemy but I'm not going to let his family be murdered. Not by the Pure Bloods and not by mine. It's the throne and court we want; not the blood of who currently rules it. I can't speak for Arthur's choices, but if he was smart, he would take a nobleman for a lover, sire a legitimate child, and find other wives for Alfred and Matthew. THAT is what he SHOULD do. But he is very stubborn and he loves Francis. How can I destroy that?"

Ludwig looked down at his reflection in the tea as he listened to Elizaveta's words. Somehow he believed her when she says she does not want to kill Arthur's family, but he doesn't feel as if Roderich shares the same ideals. Arthur was a powerful fairy and he was certain Roderich knew that already. If Roderich even sent someone to kill Arthur's children or hire the Pure Bloods there would be a full out war. He imagined Arthur turning into a large, roaring land serpent and destroying the world out of grief and sorrow. It even bothered him that he knew a secret, which could lead to the possible murdering of three innocent people. The first one to come to mind was gentle Matthew being pulled from his bed and brutally murdered by cloaked Pure Bloods. Matthew never harmed anyone, nor was he a threat to anyone in any way but he would die because of his family's sins.

"Ludwig, I ask that nothing of what we speak here leaves this room."

"Never. I'm already well aware of what can happen if they do." He cleared his throat. "So, back to the current matter…do you plan on having children?"

Elizaveta let the teapot pour her some fresh tea. "I'm quite content with being mother to my people. If it happens, then it happens. If not, I'm not going to fret over it. We fairy women are not like your human women. We live for centuries and don't have to rush something like childbirth. I'll silently dismiss any rumors said about me and the issue." She offered him another teacake. "Does that answer your curiosity?"

He accepted the treat, plucking it from midair. "Yes, thank you. Another matter I would like to discuss is-"

"Gilbert."

"Excuse me?"

"Gilbert. He seems quite attached to you, and that can be very, very dangerous."

Ludwig narrowed his brows. He kept hearing this repeated; first from Arthur, and now from Elizaveta. "Dangerous in what way? I'm simply curious because King Arthur mentioned that as well. All he said is that it would end badly because I am a human and will grow old while Gilbert remains young. Even if we were together we are two men and cannot sire children, so there is no fear of a half-breed." He thought of Arthur's female form but Gilbert couldn't change his body like that. "So why is it so dangerous?"

Elizaveta stood up from her chair and glided to the window. "A fairy's heart is different than a human's. When we fairies fall in love, it is forever until the end of our days or eternity. The bond is so strong that it can control our lives and how we interact with each other. We do not desire to be with anyone else, no matter how hard we want to try. We only have eyes for that one we love. But a fairy's heart is very open and willing to accept their desires. Humans are greedy and selfish for they do not hold the special power to bind two souls together as one. They grow bored and leave, leaving behind only broken pieces, and in this case, a broken fairy heart. Fairies have fallen in love with humans before, and it always ended badly. The human meets someone new, someone who can live in the human world with him. A betrayed and heartbroken fairy forever loses their power and glow, sometimes even their wings. They slowly fade away and turn into ghostly fog, wandering around the fairy realm in an endless cycle of misery." She turned to look at him. "It's not fair to our kind, that we must suffer due to the selfishness of humans. King Arthur is only looking out for Gilbert. Do not think ill of him for it."

'So that is why I keep being warned; they are looking out for Gilbert.' He couldn't picture Gilbert pining and wailing in misery for him. He just did not seem like that kind of person. But he had no reason to disbelieve Elizaveta's words about fairies growing attached to the one they love with a magic bond. Yet there was something about this that bothered him. Something did not quite fit in right with the whole story of humans abandoning their fairy lovers. He knew that humans, especially men, would want a long, almost immortal life and being a fairy would help that. Could a human become a fairy? Was it possible that out of all these 'human and fairy' relationships not ONE human wished to become a fairy? It was worth it to ask.

"Hasn't any human wanted to stay with their fairy lover? Can humans become fairies?"

She gave a sad smile. "I actually don't have an answer to that for no human has ever actually wished to become one. Of if they have there is no known way."

"So it's fair to say that humans may just leave their fairy lover knowing that there can never be any more between them because of the difference in species."

"Yes." She nodded. "So I ask you to keep your distance from Gilbert. You are a very likeable human, Ludwig. You've made many friends here already and I could see Gilbert falling for you. But…" she walked back to her seat "if you wish to explore your curiosity further, then I suggest speaking to Sadiq on the matter. If anyone would know something like that, it would be him. Still, I would stress for you to stay away from Gilbert and keep him from being too attached to you. I've never known the humans that have fallen for a fairy, but trust me when I say that if you destroy a fellow fairy of mine due to human selfishness-" a dagger appeared at his throat with the queen standing behind him "I will kill you myself."

End Chapter 6 TBC


	7. Chapter 7

***A quick update! ^_^ This chapter is a bit shorter than the last! Thanks for the reviews! And to my beta for all her hard work!

***Warnings: Language

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

**Got a secret**

**Can you keep it?**

**Swear this one you'll save**

**Better lock it in your pocket**

**Taking this one to the grave.**

**If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said**

**'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. **

**-_Pretty Little Liars Theme_**

Chapter 7

'That went well.' Ludwig said to himself with a small frown.

Elizaveta had helped to explain a number of curiosities yet now he feared for his life on multiple levels. As important as the fairies here made him out to be, he seemed to be on almost everyone's hit list in one way or the other. He wouldn't even be safe in the temple back in his world, which reminded him, he should start heading back there. While he promised to start training with the new staff Sadiq had given him there were still responsibilities back home that he needed attending. There was no time here, but the absent time did not stop his extreme organizing skills and over compulsive punctuality. Besides, he could use a break from this place for a short while…and get back to normality.

The halls of the Light Court were much more cheerful and bright than the Dark Court. Flowers and vines decorated each wall, pillar, and ceiling. Specks of glittering light danced along the foliage, reminding Ludwig of the fireflies he used to catch as a child. It was no wonder the Light Court outshined the Dark Court; this place was full of life and hope. If he had the choice, Ludwig would choose to remain here, in the Light Court, and do all of his fairy political business here. The Dark Court was full of trouble and annoyances. Yes, annoyances. Ludwig's eyebrow twitched as he thought of Alfred's obnoxious laugh and Arthur's strange features. These were the people he had to work with. But enough of this 'fairy world' talk! He had to return home before he truly lost his mind. Ludwig could see himself yelling at everyone during meetings since they can't seem to get along. The image of him at the bottom of a magic world fairy pile-up would be a vision most likely to haunt his days and nights.

'I must be the paste that holds everyone together.' He paused in his walking to hang his head and slump his shoulders in defeat. 'Why me?'

/

"So, it is finally happening." Roderich looked up from Arthur's documents to gaze at Gilbert, who was lazily tapping his finger on the table. "You're to be married in three days time. I suppose congratulations are in order?"

Pink eyes looked up at him. "That soon? Seriously?"

"Well, it's only a wedding at the Dark Court. Myself and Elizaveta won't be there for the ceremony."

"Wait, why not?" Gilbert didn't know that he would be alone at the Dark Court for the wedding!

Roderich lifted a teacup to his mouth. "I do not step foot inside that awful place and King Arthur does not want me there. It's bad enough I'll have to see him at the drop-off site when we give you over."

Gilbert slammed his hands on the table and stood from his chair. "What exactly do you mean? I'm going to be sent off just like that? Just handed over as if you're getting rid of me?"

Purple eyes rolled. "Come now, Gilbert. You make me sound like a monster. It's royal tradition, you idiot! If there is to be a marriage between the courts then we have a mutual meeting at the border to swap the intendeds. In our case, we will be handing you over to Arthur and the Dark Court. From there, King Arthur will be as much your guardian as I am."

"So am I to leave everything of the Light Court behind me? It sounds like you're cutting me off from here!"

"No, we're not. Gilbert, you are a Winter Fairy and a…um…what's the word?" Roderich tapped his cheek. "Oh dear…'something positive. Something positive.' He thought to himself. "You're…a valued subject of our court."

"Fuck that. You're just eager to get rid of me!" Gilbert sneered.

"Think what you will." Roderich responded flatly, and then rests his cheek on his fist to stare long and hard at the Winter Fairy. "You really are dense sometimes, Gilbert. Remember, you have a very important job while being married to Alfred and the Dark Court. You will have an inside view of what goes on there. This marriage is not just for 'peace' but also for exploring. I'm sure on Arthur's side he is thinking the same, which is why we have Ludwig to balance it out. Arthur has his sights set on my throne as I do his. You are doing your court a great honor by making this noble sacrifice, Gilbert."

Gilbert sat back down in his chair, seething and sucking his teeth in irritation. "Don't try to backtrack your words. Ludwig and I are just some pawns in this game you and the Dark King are playing! I've been shit on enough here in this court and I still get no respect from YOU!"

Roderich smirked. "You want my respect that badly, Gilbert?"

He flushed. "NO! That's not what I meant! What I meant was- shit! I meant nothing." He crossed his arms and glared at the king. "You are keeping your promises to me, right? You'll make me a Fairy Knight once all this is over?"

"What reason would I have to lie to you? Of course I will." Roderich gave a smile.

"You swear it?"

"Yes. On my honor as a king."

'Why do I find it hard to believe you?' Gilbert wondered to himself. Then, someone else entered the room announcing that Ludwig was here. Gilbert's heart fluttered in his chest and he turned to the door as Ludwig walked in, taking a bow in that noble way of his.

"Ah, Ludwig. Pleasure to see you." Roderich stood up from the chair. "Would you care to join us?"

"I beg your pardon, your highness, but I came here only to let you know that I will be returning to my world for a bit. I have responsibilities there as well that need my attention." He glanced at Gilbert who appeared miffed by his words. Ludwig could tell by the expression on Gilbert's face that his meeting with Roderich wasn't going well. "I am asking permission to leave."

"Hm. Granted. You've done well and deserve to go back to your own world for a while. We will summon you when needed again. Which won't be long, because our dear friend Gilbert here will be handed over to the Dark Court in three days time."

Ludwig's blonde brows went up slightly. "Three days?" He turned to Gilbert who would not meet his gaze. "Is that enough time? And what do I have to do with it?"

Roderich plucked a bundle of dried lavender from thin air and took a sniff of its calming aroma. "As our envoy you must accompany Gilbert and be there for the wedding. My wife and I are not attending, I'm afraid. If you'd like, Ludwig, you can hand Gilbert over to Alfred for me."

"I think Gilbert should decide how he wants to approach his…wedding ceremony…with Alfred."

"As I said, do as you like. Just make sure Gilbert is married properly to Alfred and everything is taken care of."

Gilbert stood up from his chair, opened his wings, and gave an angry buzz with them. "Am I invisible? Both of you are talking as if I'm not even in the room!" He glared at Roderich's silence and ripped the bundle of lavender from the fairy's hand. "King or not, you're an ass!"

"I've heard worse." Roderich said with a sigh. "Both of you are dismissed. Ludwig, thank you for your help once again. Allow Gilbert to show you the way back to the human realm."

Ludwig bowed to the king and then was forcefully yanked out of the room by a fuming Gilbert. The monk allowed himself to be dragged by the back of his robe by the fairy as they moved further and further away from the meeting room. Once the doors were out of sight, Gilbert pulled them in to another room, slammed the door shut, and turned to lean his body into Ludwig's. Ludwig was unsure of what exactly Gilbert was doing, but when he felt the other's arms encircle his waist he knew. There was nothing sexual about the hug, and for that Ludwig was grateful, but Gilbert seemed to be seeking comfort instead. He did not want to make a move or speak a word until Gilbert did first.

"Ludwig? What do you think of me?"

"Think of you?" He felt Gilbert rest his cheek on his chest above his heart.

"Yes. What do you think of me? Do you think I'm a terrible fairy? I mean, you say 'no' to my advances all the time…no one does that to me. Do you think ill of me because of it?"

Ludwig thought carefully about his next words and chose to wrap one arm around Gilbert's waist. "I don't think you're a terrible fairy, Gilbert. But, you do come off as wild and…well…desperate." He felt Gilbert's head move and pink eyes with white lashes met his. "Don't take this the wrong way, but it seems to me you use your wild and crazy actions in a desperate need to prove yourself. There's no reason for it. You can be considered a great fairy warrior in other ways that aren't breaking the rules." Gilbert pushed away from him and turned his back.

"I break the rules because they're stupid! There needs to be some changes around here!"

"And I agree, but going wild and breaking all of them for spite will get you no where. It only makes you less desirable to people. Take King Roderich for example, he looks down on you because of your rebellious actions. And when you're married these antics aren't going to go over well with King Arthur, or your new husband-to-be."

The Winter Fairy spun around to glare at him, arms crossed. "Why should I have to change, Ludwig? Why do I keep getting the shit end of the stick? Why can't the others change?"

"You're going to become a noble and live in a palace. You'll gain a mighty position where you can help to change the rules. As of right now you do not hold that power."

"In the Dark Court, Ludwig!" Gilbert sneered. "In the DARK COURT. I need things to change here, in the Light Court. This is my home. THIS is where I can become a Fairy Knight!"

Ludwig stormed up to the Winter Fairy and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Then become one by doing just as you're told! Stop trying to fight the royal system! Roderich does not want you defending and representing him with your constant obnoxious disobedience. You have to be more like…be more like Knight Berwald and Knight Vash."

Gilbert gave a silent laugh and a smirk. "Like those two? Please, those two deadheads should be more like me. Fun and out-going." He turned his back to Ludwig again and folded his wings down his back. "Do I really come off as desperate?"

The monk brought his fist to his mouth as he cleared his throat. "That's how it appears when you…attempt things with me."

"But last night you kissed back." Gilbert turned to face him once again. "If anyone is desperate, it's you." He poked Ludwig's chest.

"If I were desperate I would have taken advantage of you already."

There was a twinkle of mischief in those pink eyes. "Do you like me?"

The words of King Arthur and Queen Elizaveta echoed in his ears. It suddenly occurred to him that Gilbert should know about the forbidden relationship between humans and fairies. He narrowed his blue eyes at Gilbert, thinking about the kiss they shared in the bed. It had been pleasant and it felt right to him. Gilbert was a rare beauty for a male, but was the fairy REALLY attracted to him or simply to the thrill of sleeping with a human? Gilbert was rebellious and marched to a different drummer, so what if his 'interest' in having sex was just for mischievous curiosity? The actual thought of it offended him.

"I do appreciate your friendship and company but I'm afraid I do not like you in 'that' way."

"But what about you kissing me back? You were all into it!"

Ludwig looked away. "I gave it a chance and found I did not care for it. Besides," he turned back "it's forbidden for humans and fairies to be together. And if I were to be with someone in an intimate way then I would want a long lasting relationship…not just a roll in the hay." He could see that his words affected Gilbert, with those pink eyes widening and the lips parting slightly as if to say something; but nothing came out. "I'm sorry, Gilbert, but Queen Elizaveta explained to me why humans and fairies cannot be together. She told me how a fairy's heart is different from that of a human and when they love, they love forever. If their human lover leaves then they grieve for eternity."

Gilbert took a deep breath. "I see. Well, you were right. I was just looking for a fun time with you, but if you don't want to experience the awesomeness that is me then that's your loss." He gave a proud grin. "I'm untamable."

"I know." Ludwig folded his hands behind his back. "Yet I am glad we came to an understanding. I am still a monk devoted to my cause and I took my vows. I hope that one day you find the right fairy lover for yourself, Gilbert." He went up to the other and gave the shoulder a pat. "Everybody deserves someone."

"And what about you? What do you plan to do? Grow old with a bunch of monks raising orphan children and sweeping away the autumn leaves?"

Ludwig gave a smile. "What'll be will be. I'm just going to get my staff from my chambers and then I need to make one more stop before leaving for home. You will lead me to the woods, right?"

"Of course. Wouldn't want you to get lost!" he let out a laugh. "Where you going anyway?"

"I need to stop by Sadiq's place and ask him something. It's official royal business. You're not in a rush, right? I won't be long."

"Nope. No rush here! I'll meet you at the main courtyard in a bit! And don't forget I need to teach you how to fight with that staff too! Now shoo, go!" He ushered the monk out and closed the door behind him. Once he was alone, Gilbert rests his forehead against the door with a soft sigh. "What gives, Ludwig?" He brought a white hand up to rest on his heart, feeling its drumming beat growing larger and faster beneath his palm. 'How can one person make me feel like shit and then make me feel…appreciated? I sound like a fucking sap! Some stupid nonsense Feliciano would sing about in his songs.' He needed to break something to relieve his sudden confusion and tension. He had some time before Ludwig came back so he unsheathed his sword and made for the training camp. He'll pretend some of the sword posts are Ludwig's head.

/

"Hello?" Ludwig called into the craftsman's shop. "Anyone here?" There were no sounds of weapons being made so perhaps Sadiq had left. It was dark out already.

"Who are you looking for?" Asked a fairy man flying by.

"I'm looking for Sadiq. Do you know if he is here?"

"Oh, he's gone home. Need me to take you to him?"

Ludwig gave a nod. "If it's not too much trouble?"

The fairy smiled. "Not at all! But you've gotta keep up!"

The fairy flew off ahead, which forced Ludwig to jog to keep up. All these fairies were so full of play and fun, except for Roderich. He couldn't see the Light Court King playing games and tricks on humans. But Sadiq's house was not a great distance from his workshop and when the fairy brought him there, he felt himself give a crooked smile at the sight. The two fairies lived in the biggest toadstool mushroom he had ever seen. He thanked the fairy for guiding him here and walked up to the main door, using the doorknocker in the shape of a butterfly. Ludwig looked up briefly to see the windows had been carved out and replaced with glass. The top of the mushroom was bright blue in color with white spots. As a child he would stomp on mushrooms, yet now wondered if he had damaged any fairy homes? The door opened, slowly, until Heracles appeared in the doorway covered in cats. Ludwig jumped back slightly with a surprised gasp.

"Hello, Monk Ludwig."

"Meow~" Spoke the cat from atop his head.

"Um…hello. Is your…" he wasn't sure how they referred to themselves when they were married "Is Sadiq home?"

Heracles stepped aside and ushered him in. Ludwig was greeted to the sight of other numerous cats purring and meowing all around him. And strangely enough…there were other animals inside the large mushroom as well. Beautiful birds flew free, each one an array of bright colors. Some rabbits and squirrels scurried away to hide when he walked in. The whole 'house' was covered in rugs and gold and crystal. There was no ceiling; only one set of stairs that led to a large floor, which circled the mushroom walls. He could see the hint of a canopy where he assumed the bedroom was. It appeared to Ludwig that these two lived more extravagant than the Light King himself with all the decorations of gold! He was actually afraid to walk around due to all the tables covered in gold crafted goods, fearing knocking into one. And the placed smelled; not of animals, though, but of smoke. Scented smoke. Now that he pinpointed what the smell was he could see the smoke before him. Heracles took his hand to guide him to the center of the mushroom where Sadiq sat amongst a group pillows, all ranging in size, design, and color. The fairy looked different now; dressed in red and white with an unnecessarily large hat and a great plume. It was a big change from being covered in soot and sweat, yet the eye-mask was still present. He was also the reason for the smoke. Beside him was a colorful device from blown glass with a long tube coming from the top. The part Sadiq had in his mouth was attached to it, but reminded Ludwig of a pipe. It brought back the memory of his father, who was always smoking a pipe, but the rank smell did not match up to the sweet aroma of this kind. It was pleasant, and almost relaxing.

"Monk Ludwig is here to see you." Heracles stated slowly.

"I'm surprised to see you in my house!" The larger fairy pointed to the cushions opposite of him. "Please, sit. Smoke?"

"No thank you." Ludwig politely declined the strange colored pipe. "I just have a quick question for you. Well, I may get a long answer, but I was told by Queen Elizaveta to ask you about it."

Sadiq took a puff. "The queen, you say? Interesting. I'm just a well of knowledge!"

"Hmph." Heracles protested as he took a seat on a pillow beside Ludwig. "It's amazing how you get that big head of yours through the door…when the hat isn't on your head."

"Funny." Sadiq turned to Ludwig. "What's your question?"

"Well…" Ludwig gently pushed a cat away from his lap "it's about human and fairy relationships."

The two fairies exchanged looks, but Sadiq spoke first. "Why would you want to know that?"

He had to bat away a butterfly from his face. "I'm trying to learn all I can about humans in the fairy world. Both King Arthur and Queen Elizaveta spoke of humans and fairies unable to be with one another. I'm sure you know why?"

"I do." He took another puff. "It's all the fault of the human. Present company excluded." He smiled.

"How so?" A colorful bird landed on his head and began to clean under its wing. "Actually, let me rephrase my question." He shooed the bird away. "Why is it that-" he slowly looked over at Heracles, who was now asleep on his shoulder and still covered in cats "Why is it that a human has never asked to become a fairy to live with their fairy lover? As 'selfish' humans, I would think one would want the power of a long life. Has a human ever asked to be a fairy?"

Sadiq sat up on the pillows, crossing his arms and legs. "That's a dangerous question to ask, monk. Be very mindful of who you ask in the future. But to answer your question, it's no. No human has ever sought out the life of a fairy."

"But can it be done? You are full of old, mysterious magic, and the queen said if anyone would know it would be you."

"It's not that it 'can't' be done. Let what I tell you never leave this mushroom." Ludwig wanted to chuckle at that, but gave a stoic nod. "No human has the actual ability to become a fairy. For a human to be a fairy they must contain an inner spirit of life and nature unlike that of a regular human. Fairies possess a special knowledge of the other realms we share in the universe. Humans lack this knowledge. They see only what their eyes want to see. They believe only what they hear and what they can touch. They don't have that sixth sense." He took another puff and exhaled slowly. "In a human and fairy relationship, the human lacks the special spiritual bond between fairy lovers. It's a red thread that links two fairies together; it's unbreakable and has no end. It's what binds us together." Sadiq gave a wave of his hand near the floor and a red thread appeared leading to Heracle's ring finger. "It's only there when we want to see it."

Ludwig looked at the red thread quizzically before it disappeared. "And humans, you say, cannot possess this?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I've never heard of one who could. Even in this world there are still questions unclear to us." He gave a grin. "Does that answer your question? Fearing of falling in love with a fairy lady, or man, while you're here?"

"I am a monk who took his vows of chastity in honor of the Green Mother. I must refrain from such relationships."

Sadiq threw his head back and laughed. "That's rich! A healthy young man such as you refrains from the pleasures of the flesh? Don't be a fool, monk! Your human vows hold no value here! Enjoy yourself!" He threw his arms and wings wide, and Ludwig nearly stumbled backwards at the sight of the fairy's wings. The jerking motion awoke Heracles, who gave a snort and smacked his lips.

"Is it time for dinner already?" Heracles asked, looking confused.

"Y-Your wings!" Ludwig pointed to the large set of butterfly wings sprouting from Sadiq's back. When he has first saw the fairy's wings they were barely opened, and he just thought they had color in them. He was not expecting butterfly wings to pop out from a fairy. The top wings were mostly black with spots of blue and green. The bottom two were much more colorful, a bright mix of yellow, blue, white, and green. "They are not of a fairy…but…of a butterfly." Ludwig wondered if this was just another race of fairy, like how the Dark Fairies tended to have black bat or dragon-like wings.

"Another reason why I stand out from the rest! You remember Feliciano, yes? The shape-shifter? He's a fairy yet can change form. There are different types. The elemental fairies are all different as well. I'm the only one with butterfly wings, though. Hence all the butterflies in my home."

Ludwig took notice of just how many brightly colored butterflies there were. His head and shoulders were also covered in them, but he never made a move to frighten them away. He just looked bewildered and confused. "Do these…butterflies come in to your world from mine? We have many of these. I've seen them before."

Heracles answered. "All the fauna can pass through into our realm. Just not the humans. Present company excluded." He shooed all the butterflies away from Ludwig.

"Have you ever seen a Fairy Circle in your world, Ludwig?" Sadiq asked him, folding back his butterfly wings.

"A 'Fairy Circle'? Can't say that I have…what is it?"

"What about a circle of mushrooms?" Heracles asked.

"Oh, yes. I've seen those." He blinked. "Are you telling me that those little…circles of mushrooms are fairy related?"

"That's where fairies have danced." Heracles answered, his voice still low. "We like to dance." He slowly turned to look at Ludwig. "Do you like to dance?"

Ludwig leaned away from him. "Not…really. I've danced in my village festival as a child…but not as an adult. Besides, those mushroom circles are fairly small. How can human-sized fairies dance in that small of a circle?"

"Who says we're big when we do it?" Sadiq chuckled. "Think of it this way, Ludwig. How would you humans feel seeing gigantic mushroom circles in your yards?" Ludwig understood what the fairy was getting at. "They are circles of magic we use that the humans can see."

Heracles was now behind him, his fairy aura glowing a dark red. "They are warnings for humans to stay away. Should a human step inside a Fairy Circle, something horrible will befall them. They may lose an eye…or be forced to dance until they die…or perhaps they will become invisible and be trapped forever inside the circle."

"Herc, you're scaring him." Sadiq took another puff. "They are just our mark on the human world. Fairy signs. Or are they?" He giggled. "I suggest that when you return to your temple you look at the area where you plan to expand VERY closely. You may find that a Fairy Circle has just appeared some short time ago."

Ludwig just stared at the masked fairy in disbelief…and then pictured the two dancing in a circle making mushrooms grow. He had to stifle a chuckle. It still seemed ridiculous, but Ludwig had no doubt that the fairies were speaking true of the mushroom circle. If that were the case, then he would have to find a way to keep the monks and children away from the circles…without letting on what he knew. "Thank you for your help. It's much appreciated." Ludwig stood up from the pillows, batting away another butterfly. "I can see myself out."

"See ya around." Sadiq waved him off, but called out to him just as Ludwig had reached the door. "I can do it, you know."

Ludwig looked back at him for a moment before taking his leave of the giant mushroom. So the reason why humans cannot become fairies was of their inability to see the astrological world. But he could see the fairies, and this world, and the other creatures that inhabit it. He looked at his hands, clenching and unclenching his fingers. Could he become a fairy? Not that he wanted to, but one still had to wonder. Ludwig couldn't bare the thought of eternal life, nor could he see himself living here in this world. He was born human and wanted to remain just that. Just because humans did not wield such magic and power did not make them useless beings. Humans have built up the world, made life better for themselves and expanded their horizons. They built roads, towns, cities, castles, temples, even mapped out the ocean and stars. They were far from useless, but the fairy folk did not perceive them that way. Humans were full of possibilities and hope; their ever growing minds seeking out new ways to better themselves. The fairy folk seemed stuck to their way of life and prejudices while the humans continued to expand and grow. Why would he want to leave that for magic and wings? He would keep this to himself in fear of it being used against him.

"I am a human, and I will remain a human until the end of my days." He thought of Gilbert. "I will never be a fairy."

/

Gilbert tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Ludwig to show up. The monk was late and he wanted to get to a tavern before all the good ale was gone. Tonight was a drinking night for him. Not only was he going to be handed off like some blushing bride leaving her father's home but his human companion had given him something to think about. After Ludwig had left the room, Gilbert felt his heart beat unlike never before. Just thinking of the monk had his heart racing again. It had to be only curious lust on his end. He couldn't be falling in love! Especially not with an uptight celibate human monk! The relationship between human and fairy was forbidden, and with moral reason. Gilbert wouldn't think of himself as pining and whining away for his lost human lover Ludwig. He couldn't allow himself to turn into a foggy mist, wandering around in the early morning light in the human realm with no hope or destination. His goal was to become a Fairy Knight and help to serve his kingdom; protect it from the Dark Fairies and stop the expansion of human dominance over the world. He could not allow, no, WOULD NOT, allow himself to fall pray to the fairy power of love.

"Gilbert!" At the sound of Ludwig's voice calling his name, Gilbert's face began to flush and his heartbeat echoed in his ears.

'Oh sweet Green Mother…this can't be happening! Play it cool, Gil. Play it cool.' "Hey! Where the heck were ya? Did you get lost or something? You're late!"

Ludwig was using his staff as he walked. "I didn't know there was a scheduled time. Tell me next time." He stood next to the Winter Fairy. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah." Gilbert took Ludwig's hand and lifted him in the air to fly towards the portal. "So what did Sadiq have to say?"

"I just had to ask him a few things about fairy weapons. In case King Arthur or Prince Alfred try to get anything out of me I have a broader knowledge of what I'm talking about."

"Awesome! You're a smart guy, Luddy!" They flew through the portal and appeared in the human woods. The moon was bright and the air was chilly. "Ah, my Dark Winter Fairy companions are starting with the night frost." He pointed to the ground. "Look down."

Ludwig looked beneath his shoes to see the leaf-littered ground was lightly decorated with stars of frost. "Winter will soon be here."

"Yup! But I won't be playing a part in it…now that I will be married. I'll have royal duties instead. Good thing I'm not like Arthur, huh? Can you see me with a pregnant belly and a great rack?" He patted his chest and laughed at Ludwig's darkening blush.

"You speak of foolish things." He shuddered. "Anyway, let me get back to the temple." He smiled at Gilbert. "I'll see you soon."

Gilbert had to quickly turn away from Ludwig's smile before his blush flared up again. "Right! I'd better be going too! Got royal wedding work and all that good stuff! You know the way back?"

"Yes. I'll see you again."

"See ya!" Gilbert dashed through the portal and it and the fairy disappeared.

"Hm. He was acting strange?" Ludwig couldn't dwell on Gilbert's strange behavior now for he had to get back to the temple. The staff in his hand had turned limp, only just noticing it now. He wrapped it around his belt and would hide it in his room once he got back. That is, IF he was getting back. Ludwig took one step and his knees turned to water, which then gave out on him. He fell to the frost covered ground but caught himself with his forearms before his face could hit the dirt. Why couldn't he move? Ludwig tried to stand again yet could only make it on all fours. "What's happened to me? My body suddenly feels so weak." His body shivered in the cold and the frost on the ground nipped painfully at his hands. "How am I to get back now?"

'_Are you in need of assistance?'_ Came an echoing voice from his right. It was Ivan in his phantom black dog form. There was no mistaking those red saucer eyes.

"I can't seem to stand…my legs feel like water."

'_You have been in the fairy realm for too long. Your body has grown accustomed to that world and it will take a little while before it regains the strength to function here. Rest is needed before you can head back. They should have told you.'_

Ludwig let out a sigh. "I'll freeze in this woods. I cannot rest here."

'_Then you may crawl back, which will only damage your body further. Explain THAT to your human monk friends.' _Ivan took a seat in front of him_. 'You are a friend of the mystical realm. I offer my service to you this night. Rest against me and I will keep you warm until your legs are fit for standing.'_

Ludwig wanted to deny the offer, but his legs were still useless and this cold would possibly kill him. He gave a nod to Ivan, who in turn curled his large black hairy body around him. The large tail covered his waist and Ludwig settled against Ivan's side, feeling the even breathing of the beast. There was no smell to Ivan, Ludwig noticed. His fur was soft and incredibly warm for a dark demon. The warmth was welcomed.

Ivan, though eager to sink his jaws into the human's neck for stealing his Gilbert, chose to keep the man warm and safe. It was unclear to him as to why, so the only thought was that Ludwig was a friend of their realm and entitled to his care. This human would also be Gilbert's greatest protector when it came to political matters pertaining to the marriage. Plus, Ludwig was a human. He was no real threat to someone of Ivan's strength and magic. If Ludwig was going to help him protect Gilbert, then he in return will protect this human. Ivan laid his head on the ground, closer to Ludwig's body as to keep the man warm in the night air. Ivan could not feel the cold or the breeze through his fur. They remained that way for a while before he felt Ludwig stirring against him. Ivan allowed the human to use his back as support while he stood on wobbly legs.

"I can stand again." Ludwig said, looking down at his knees. "I can feel my strength returning as well." He tried to take a step but stumbled. "Guess I'm not ready to walk yet…but I need to get back!"

'_Ride upon my back. I'll bring you to your temple._' Ivan lowered himself for the monk. '_Well? Get on.'_

Ludwig gripped the back of Ivan's neck as he slid one leg over the large body. He held on tight, as Ivan stood tall. "Thank you for this. You saved me again."

'_I only do this because I should. Like I said, I am neither good nor evil.' _He started to walk, black tail swishing behind_. 'I can bring death or offer safety. I do only what is needed of me in this world.' _They rode in silence until the temple came into view._ 'This is where I leave you. Your legs should be strong enough to walk by now?'_

Ludwig still held on to Ivan's fur as he slid off of the large dog. He found that he could stand with ease now, and took two practice steps to make sure. "Yes, I'm fine now. I'm grateful to you."

'_I must take my leave. I'll see you around, human.' _And with that Ivan faded away.

Ludwig looked up at the moon, breathed in the night air, and gave a smile. "It's good to be home."

When he entered the back door to the temple, everyone was sound asleep. The whole temple was quiet, which was good. Ludwig snuck his way to his room and literally jumped into bed, settling under the covers for warmth. He felt the staff pressing into his skin, remembering that he had to hide it. Getting out from the bed he went to the far corner of his room where there was a loose floorboard. Carefully he lifted it and placed the limp staff inside. Content with the hiding spot, Ludwig crawled back into bed and immediately fell asleep, completely exhausted.

/

The next morning, Ludwig was carrying a bucket of water inside the kitchen with three of the children following, laughing and giggling. He handed the bucket to the cook and turned to the children, asking about their morning. As they babbling and rambled on, Ludwig walked with them to the playroom. However, they were stopped short by one of the monks hurrying up to them.

"Ludwig! Come with me!"

"Cale, what is it?"

"It's Daniel again! He's talking of fairies and magic and…and he's mentioning you a lot." Ludwig's eyes widened. "But the worse of it is, is that Supreme Head Monk Jasper Wiles is here visiting!"

"Monk Jasper is here?" Jasper Wiles was the head of all the temples in the Emerald Valley. He ruled them each with an iron fist and a strict list of guidelines. "Children, go to the playroom. I must go with Monk Cale and help Daniel." Ludwig waited for them to leave before following Monk Cale to the prayer room, where he could hear Daniel yelling.

"Fairies are real! You can ask Ludwig! He knows! I told you!"

'Blast it all!' Ludwig cursed at hearing Daniel's words. He had to approach this carefully. "Is something the matter?" Ludwig asked calmly.

"LUDWIG!" Daniel wrestled out of one of monk's arms and ran to hide behind him. "Tell them, Ludwig! Tell them fairies are real! They want to send me away!"

Ludwig looked at their head master first, who appeared concerned and at a lost for words. He then turned to Monk Jasper, who looked like he hadn't aged a bit since the last time Ludwig saw him, when he was a young teen entering monkhood. The robes he wore were an emerald green, made of pure silk, and from his neck hung at least ten golden necklaces all with religious charms and gems. It was a wonder the old man could even hold his head up with all that weight. Jasper was also the only young monk who was allowed a beard. Only the elders past the age of sixty were allowed beards to symbolize their extensive life to the devotion of the Green Mother. The beard was trimmed neatly and its texture a curly dark brown. His skin was pale along with his eyes, giving one the notion that he may be blind; but Supreme Monk Jasper could see very well.

"What is Daniel speaking of?" Ludwig asked the three elder monks.

"Lord Jasper, forgive these boys. They are still children." His elder monk spoke. "Ludwig helps to take care of the orphan children. He spends a great deal of time with them. Isn't that right, Ludwig?"

Ludwig placed his hand atop of Daniel's trembling one that was still gripping his robe. 'Forgive me for this, Daniel'. "That is correct. Lord Jasper, fairies are simply fairytales." He heard Daniel's gasp. "They live in a child's imagination. They read about them in books and see paintings of them…they represent wonder and make the impossible possible. Whatever Daniel has said is simply the innocence of a child's imagination."

"NO!" Daniel pushed away from him. "That's not true and you know it! You're lying!"

"The boy is mad." Lord Jasper spoke with sick amusement.

"I hate you, Ludwig! I hate you!" The boy ran off and Ludwig wanted to run after him but remained bolted to the floor.

"So, Ludwig, or 'Little Luddy', as the boys used to call you." Lord Jasper flashed him a white-toothed smile. "You've certainly grown tall since I've last seen you. Playing much with fairies?"

Ludwig remained calm as he answered. "Children's stories. They like it when an adult chooses to believe them. Even if I don't believe it myself, I see no need to take away such innocence." He lowered his gaze to Jasper's level. "And if I'm not mistaken, the Green Mother released fairies into the world. They are a part of our realm…in a sense. It is written in the Green Book."

"True, but there are many things written in that book, and most of them have been by man." He reached a hand up and ruffled Ludwig's hair, tussling it. "That is what I despise about you lower level monks." He turned to the other two with a smirk. "Teaching nothing but the Green Book is a waste of precious time."

The second elder spoke next. "But, my Supreme Green Lord, the Green Book is everything to us! It was written by the first men who spoke to the Green Mother when she gave them breath and life!"

Monk Jasper laughed. "Or that is how you have read it. You weren't there to see it…so how can you teach what is 'true' if you've never seen it?" The two monks were silent. "I am the Supreme Lord Monk, chosen by the Green Mother herself to educate you all in the true ways." He smiled at Ludwig. "My eyes are a unique color for a reason. Why do you think that, Little Luddy?"

Ludwig took a deep breath. "I'm not certain, sir."

"I can see what all of these monks can't. I can see the truth! And all of you will know the truth very soon. I will be replacing the Green Books with my own; which is the TRUE WORD of the Green Goddess! Every temple will have it, and anyone who opposes the new book will be tried and jailed." He flicked Ludwig's nose. "What say you, Little Luddy?"

"I am not of rank to make or voice such an important opinion. That is for my superiors to decide. Whatever they wish to teach I will gladly listen and learn."

"Smart boy." He patted Ludwig's cheek. "You've taught him well. His father did us a great honor by bringing him here…" he gave Ludwig an amused sneer "even if it was just to save his spirit and the pride of the family name."

Ludwig held his breath, knowing what the monk was referring too.

"My Supreme Lord, Ludwig has proven to be everything we could ask for and more. Anything the boy may have done or thought has been forgiven." Said the head elder.

"Perhaps a nunnery would have suited him better. No men there for him to feel tempted." Jasper chuckled again in Ludwig's direction. The other monks said nothing. "Keep the stories of fairies out of my temples or there will be consequences. That young boy, Daniel, break him of these fantasies or he will come to my temple and learn what discipline is." He looked at Ludwig. "Keep up the good work, Little Luddy. You're turning into a FINE lad. You don't see fairies, right?"

"Of course not. Fairies are for children." Ludwig answered sternly.

"Good." He started to walk away. "I hate magic and fairies. There is no place in our grand world for such nonsense."

The four monks watched him leave and Cale turned to Ludwig. "You handled that better than I would."

"There's no need to fuel a fire by getting upset or angry." Ludwig responded. "That's what your tormentor wants."

The Head Master cleared his throat. "Allow me a word alone with Ludwig. Let us go into my office." He held out his hand for Ludwig to take and support him while walking there. "Close the door behind you." Ludwig led the old man to the chair first and then went to close the door. "Lock it." He turned the key and removed it from the door. "Little Luddy. We all called you that." He gave a tired smile. "Such a cute boy. Yellow hair like the sun and eyes more blue than the clearest morning sky. You were very popular here for that."

"According to Lord Jasper it was for other reasons." Ludwig said and took the chair opposite of the monk's desk. "I always figured that's the real reason my father brought me here. What did he tell you?"

"Only that you were a smart, hardworking boy full of discipline and a striving need to be great. But," he folded his hands in front of him "he said you were 'confused' as you began to outgrow your boyhood. Don't ever blame your father for sending you here to help you in that matter, Ludwig. The group your father worked for is a dangerous band of powerful men whom would disfigure, maim, or castrate you for such an offense. Your father spared you all that by giving you to me, who could protect you from such violence should something arise." The old man rested back in the chair. "Yet now, I fear there is a greater matter than desiring another man. You have that look."

"Look? What look, your Excellency?"

"What I am about to say does not leave this room." Ludwig frowned. Between the Dark Court, Elizaveta's chambers, and the big mushroom of Sadiq, he now had another room to add to the long list. He had heard once that too many secrets could drive a man insane. "But you have the look of someone who has seen a fairy." Ludwig's eyes widened.

"I've never seen a fairy."

"You have…and I have too. Many years ago, when I was very, very young, a little younger than you are now." The old man looked to the window. "I had just come to his temple as a young boy. My family had gone broke and they could not travel with so many children. They brought me here to live. One night when I was playing outside, against the Head Master's will and I came upon the most…curious creature."

"What…creature?"

The elder took a deep breath. "Forgive me, I am old and such lengthy talks make me…short of breath." He cleared his throat and continued. "A fairy. A male fairy…or at least, that's what I can remember. I remember peeking around a rock…the rock in the old churchyard; it's still there…and seeing a white light. Oh, it was the brighter than the sun. It sparkled like the stars and buzzed like a bee." He closed his eyes and smiled. "All white it was. Skin and clothes whiter than the freshest fallen snow…wings of crystal clear sparkles…eyes pinker than the most beautiful sweet pea flower. Even the hair…fresh milky white. I thought…is this a snowflake, or a fairy?"

'He's speaking of Gilbert!' Ludwig said to himself. 'He has seen Gilbert before! There is no mistaking that description.'

"Such a wonder…of the likes I have yet to come across in my many years of life. But, I never thought about it again. I prayed long and hard to the Green Mother to take away my ability to see such creatures, knowing the pain and punishment that comes with it." His old green eyes looked to Ludwig. "Which is why you have to help stop the children from seeing these fairies and speaking of them. You yourself must cease any interaction with them. Not all fairies are kind to humans, you must remember that." He wagged his finger at Ludwig. "These are very dark and dangerous times, Little Luddy. The old ways are dying faster and faster with each new year. Soon there will be nothing of the true Green Mother's teaching." He held out his hand for Ludwig, and the younger monk took it. "I may be able to save you from moral crimes of the flesh, but I'm afraid I cannot protect you from the hangman's noose or the pyres' fire for seeing things that should not be seen."

Ludwig lifted his blue eyes to stare uncertainly into old green.

/

Gilbert was offered a room in the palace for the time being while the wedding preparations (on their side) were being conducted. After Ludwig had left, Gilbert drank him blind and had to be carried back to the palace, where he woke up this morning with five fairy women pulling at him. King Roderich and Queen Elizaveta were present as well, along with a tailor and shoemaker. He just stared at all of them in confusion, but once he was tugged from the bed he knew what was going on. He'd rather be getting fitted for battle armor and chainmail, not wedding attire. The whole ordeal was making him nervous, especially with Roderich staring at him in silent judgment. They had gone through three wedding outfits already and Gilbert had become bored by the second.

"All of this is really idiotic." Gilbert said to Roderich's reflection in the mirror. "I like how it's MY wedding yet YOU are making all the judgment calls! That first outfit was fine!"

"It was an eyesore! That just goes to show that you have no actual taste in clothing."

"Pfft! DUH! I'm a warrior not a fancy-pants noble! Maybe you like all these fancy clothes and designs, but give me a sword and armor any day!" He grinned.

"You need to represent US, Gilbert. That is a little matter you keep forgetting." Roderich got up from his chair and walked over to Gilbert, who was still standing on the dresser stool. "Your perfect skin and eyes allow the tailors to do wonders with color…but it's finding the right one that proves to be the most challenging." He felt the material of the long tunic between his fingers. "Perhaps less design and more solid color." Roderich turned to the tailor. "I want Gilbert to stand out in that Dark Court. We need to remind them of our wealth and power."

Gilbert glared at him. "Why don't you just change me into a peacock so I can flaunt properly?"

"If it'll make the Dark Court surrender any faster I would greatly consider it." He turned back to the tailor. "What more do you have?"

"Well, I have this solid gold fabric of velvet. The inside lining is black silk."

Roderich rubbed his chin. "Let's see…I approve of the color but it is awfully plain. My queen, what do you think?" Elizaveta came over to join him.

"Perhaps more gold but of different textures, say for the trim or the shoulders, even the neck line."

"Not the neck line for I want the jewelry I have picked to stand out. Our royal colors and sigils will be present on the chest sash, so we could just line the hems with something else…say ribbon?"

"Hm. Too plain." Elizaveta vetoed.

Gilbert, now fully annoyed that he was not being asked his opinion, crossed his arms and mimicked Roderich's voice. "Geez Gilbert, what do you think it should look like?"

Roderich rolled his eyes. "If you had ANY rich taste in clothing I would ask your opinion, but you don't."

"You are SUCH an as-"

"PEARLS!" Roderich cried out. "Yes, pearls should do it! I want all your workers sewing pearls on the hems; cuffs and bottom. I want white eyelet lace for the sleeves, but make sure it doesn't cover his entire hand."

The tailor smiled. "Very good, your majesty! An excellent choice!"

'Brown noser.' Gilbert scoffed to himself. "The color gold clashes with my eyes, wouldn't you agree?"

The queen chuckled at that. "Would you prefer a pink, then?"

Gilbert gasped. "Hell no! Gold is fine. Why don't you just paint my skin gold as well and pass me off as one of Sadiq's art projects?"

"Whatever works." Roderich responded. "You'll look dashing in this design. Be grateful I'm paying for it."

"I'm going to look too femmy! I want to still have some sort of manhood tied to my name! I don't want to look like you!" Gilbert covered his mouth. "Oops."

The servants gasped and Elizaveta politely covered her mouth.

Roderich slowly turned around, looking miffed, and he clenched his fists as he raised his voice to Gilbert. "There is no reason why a man cannot be a great warrior while still having the common decency to look his best! The perfect man is one who can be both a warrior and a gentleman!" With a huff the king walked back to his chair, called fourth a dust brush to sweep the padding of the cushion, and then sat down. "I am the king and you will do as I command! If you wish to become a Fairy Knight then you had best watch your tongue! If I ask you to jump, you respond, 'how high'. Got that through your thick skull?"

"Roderich, you're being rude." Elizaveta said, coming to join him in her own chair. "This is all very frustrating for Gilbert." She whispered. "We are asking a lot of him and you should be more understanding of his feelings. He's not marrying for love but for political purposes. We don't know how Alfred is going to treat him, either, or even Arthur for that matter."

"Stop talking nonsense. It's not like Alfred is going to beat him or anything, even though Gilbert would benefit from a good lashing!" Roderich whispered back and Elizaveta slapped his shoulder. "Ow! Regardless, Arthur would put a stop to it. He only beats his own sons."

"But what if they do treat him poorly, Roderich?" She looked at Gilbert, and then back to her husband. "Just for the sake of argument. What would you do?"

He let out a sigh. "THAT will be your department, my dear. You may handle that should the issue arise." She seemed content with that.

"Your majesty, what about the pants?" Asked the tailor.

"I want him to match fully, so all gold."

"Yes your majesty!"

Gilbert, feeling utterly defeated, remained standing on that little stool while the tailor fussed with his 'new' golden outfit. He stared at himself in the mirror, frowning at the fairy that was staring back at him. He was only doing this so he could accomplish his goal, which was to become a Fairy Knight. Only Roderich could grant that position to him since he was not an All Seasons fairy. It angered him that he was good enough to be sent off as a bride to the enemy but not useful enough to be a knight. If it weren't for his dream, Gilbert would have spat in Roderich's face when the king offered a marriage. And then, there was Ludwig. Ludwig, the human monk who brought back a flush to his face. The tailor asked if he was all right and Gilbert simply responded it was the heat. Yet it was more than that. He thought of Ludwig's words to him in that room, about how he acted desperate and wild. The sad part is that he knew Ludwig was right. Everything the monk said about his actions had been true. He really was doing it for attention because he couldn't get it any other way. He wanted the Light Fairies to notice him and make him a knight, but as Ludwig said, it only turned the others off to him. So how was he going to act once married to Alfred? He had promised Arthur that he would be a dutiful 'wife' and obey all the rules, but it just wasn't fair that Alfred would be allowed to do whatever he liked.

'Maybe that's just my jealousy coming into play again? Alfred is a prince and I'm just a common fairy.' He took a deep breath and held it. 'I guess I should follow Ludwig's advice and change my attitude. If only just for the public, like I promised King Arthur. Ludwig wants me to follow the rules, as does Roderich and Arthur…so that's what I'll do.'

'But that's not who you are.' His reflection answered back.

Gilbert wasn't phased by it and answered back. 'I know I'll be lying to myself but Ludwig's words made a lot of sense. And I still want to be a Fairy Knight.'

'So you'll kiss Roderich's ass just to get what you want?'

'Do I have any other way?'

'I suppose not.'

'So it's settled. Once I become a Fairy Knight, which is my one true wish, I will be honest with myself. But until then, I should act the part of a good royal fairy when it is expected of me.'

'Doing what others want just to get something out of it is what a prostitute does.'

'I beg to differ, and I have no other way of accomplishing what I want. If I can be like the queen, that would be awesome! I could have everything and still be allowed to fight!' "OW! Watch it with that pin!" He hollered at the tailor.

"Forgive me, sir."

"Whatever. Are you almost done? I'm fucking tired of standing here and I'm dying of hunger and I want a nap!"

The tailor fumbled with his sewing needled. "I'm almost done. Just one more…there! That should do it for now. You can undress."

"About time!" Gilbert rushed behind the changing curtain, carefully stripping himself of the needle-filled tunic. He tossed it over the top of the curtain where the tailor took it to continue with the design. 'Stupid Roderich taking control of everything! Maybe it's a good thing I'll be away from him for a while!' He slipped the under tunic over his head. 'In three days I'll be considered a prince…which isn't so bad for a nobody fairy like me.' Gilbert smirked and wiggled his shoulders. 'And Ludwig will be with me.' There was the mention of that monk again, and his face flared up. 'For fuck's sake!'

He wouldn't be able to hide all this blushing from Ludwig for very long. The monk was bound to find out, but even if he did, the human wanted nothing to do with him. Why would he even entertain the thought of someone like Ludwig anyway? The man was a stuck-up celibate monk who cared more about his vows than his own happiness. If he was falling in love, then why did it have to be THAT guy?

'Damn my fairy emotions! I should really be a human.' He buzzed his wings as he emerged from the changing curtain. "Are you done abusing me now?" He said to Roderich.

The king stood up. "If you consider helping you look your best abuse then you have bigger problems than I do. Let's go, my dear." He offered his hand to Elizaveta and they saw themselves out, along with the tailor.

Gilbert glared at the closed door, gave a snort, and kicked the tailor stool across the room.

End Chapter 7 TBC


	8. Chapter 8

***Thank you for all the reviews! Glad you guys are enjoying it! And special thanks to my beta for her quick work! ^^ This chapter ended up being the longest so far, and a lot happens in it! So read on and enjoy!

***Warnings: Language, minor yaoi, humor, minor angst

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 8

Ludwig left the head monk's office feeling an uncomfortable tightening in his chest after their little talk. He was shocked to know that the other monk had seen Gilbert as well; there was no mistaking the description. At least he was not alone in this, for the most part anyway. His biggest problem now was Supreme Monk Jasper Wiles lurking the halls of this temple. There were going to be changes around here, bad changes, and Ludwig was unsure of how he would approach them. He was a dutiful monk dedicated to his faith and would accept whatever the temple chose to teach. But in his heart he knew the dedication would be false, yet if he protested then Monk Jasper would have him tied to a pyre. Ludwig had to pause a minute in his walking to lean against the wall, holding his head as it throbbed with all the stress and secrets it was carrying. He was biting off more than he could chew and someone keeps refilling his plate. Ludwig wouldn't be surprised if he started to go gray early.

He had to find Daniel and somehow try to get the boy to understand without letting on what he knew. Hearing the boy sprout such hatred wounded him, so he had to make it right. He figured Daniel was in his room with the other children where they would still be having their breakfast. Ludwig approached the room, took a breath, knocked, and slowly entered. "Good morning everyone." The children replied with 'good morning Ludwig'; at least they were all happy to see him. Daniel was seated on his bed, facing the wall with his arms crossed. Ludwig strolled over to him and took a seat behind the boy. "Good morning, Daniel."

"Go away!" Sniffed the boy.

He was never good at expressing himself but children were easier to talk to than adults. "I'm sorry for what I said back there. But understand, these are dangerous times and I don't want to see you taken away from here."

"But you lied!" He spun around to narrow hurt, teary eyes at Ludwig. "You lied to them! You guys always say lying is bad, and then you do it! That's not fair!" The other children were looking and Ludwig assured them everything was fine and that they should continue with their breakfast.

"Daniel, why don't we make this our little secret? Let only us speak of this in private, okay? That way, you won't get hurt."

The boy gazed up at him. "But…telling secrets is bad and pretending is-"

"In this case, the Green Mother will make an exception." 'I'm such a hypocrite right now.' He rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'But it's for both our safety.' "So please, don't talk about it to anyone else except me, okay? Pretend you don't believe in them when you're around other people. I don't want to see you leave."

Daniel rubbed at his eyes. "Okay Ludwig. I…I don't want to leave either. I won't say anything."

"Good boy." Ludwig ruffled the dark hair and stood up from the bed. "Now, I'm going to-" He froze when he noticed two of the children, outside, looking at a circle of mushrooms. Ludwig flew to the window to make sure what he was seeing was real. Those children shouldn't be outside playing this early! And not with a Fairy Circle! Ludwig ran through the temple as fast as he could and bolted out the back door to where the children were hitting the mushrooms with a stick. "You two!" Ludwig called to them and they stopped to look at him. "What are you doing out this early?" He asked them, trying to act stern and keeping calm.

"We just snuck out to pick some flowers before the frost kills all of them!" Said the little girl. "And then we found this!"

"Yeah!" Cheered the boy. "It's a circle of mushrooms! It's really neat, right Ludwig?"

Ludwig looked at the circle of mushrooms, remembering Sadiq's large one and what Heracles had said about it. "Well, perhaps we should leave it alone."

"But why?" Asked the girl. "I wanna jump in it!"

"NO!" Ludwig shouted, frightening both the children. He cleared his throat and softly apologized. "It's something the Green Mother wants to grow like…that. I think you should leave it be."

"I think Ludwig is afraid of mushrooms!" Teased the little boy. "Ha ha! You're scared of mushrooms!"

Ludwig's blonde brows furrowed. "I am not afraid of mushrooms." 'I just view them differently ever since I sat inside one.' He said the last bit to himself. The boy started fishing through Ludwig's belt pouch and took out his leaf necklace, which he only wore for sermons. "Hey!" The boy tossed it in the center of the circle and grinned. Ludwig's face fell.

"Ha ha! Now you go get it!" The boy giggled, along with the girl.

Ludwig growled softly. 'I have no issue with disciplining naughty little children!' He stared at his pendant in the center of the Fairy Circle, and gulped. If he didn't receive his pendant, then the children would poke fun at him and step inside the circle themselves where something could happen to them. While they are teasing him about being afraid of 'mushroom circles' it would alert the attention of the other monks. Ludwig needed to be discreet. But, there was one thing he thought of. He WAS the neutral envoy of the fairies, so they wouldn't do anything 'magical' to him that would result in death. Yes, that would work out nicely. So with a smirk at the little boy, he reached over the circle and took the pendant. "I believe you owe me an apology?"

The little boy stuck his tongue out at Ludwig and gave the monk a raspberry. The little girl laughed and clapped her hands excitedly. "Look Ludwig! Look! Butterflies!"

"Butterflies?" Ludwig looked around them and sure enough, a swarm of colorful butterflies started to surround him. 'Oh no…'

"Pretty!" Clapped the girl. "Pretty butterflies!"

"What butterflies?" Ludwig said flatly, even as one landed on his nose. He silently turned away from the children, and in a lost daze, just starting calmly walking away…with a trail of butterflies behind him. One of the monks was outside sweeping the walk when he noticed Ludwig and the stream of butterflies.

"Ludwig?" The monk stared at him as he slowly passed by. "Ludwig, why are there butterflies? It's too cold for butterflies!"

"Butterflies?" He slowly turned to look at the other as a beautiful green one perched on his ear, and three more rainbow ones landed on his head. "What butterflies?"

The monk just stared, his mouth dropping open. "Uh…the ones that are following you? And…surrounding you?"

"You must be mistaken." Ludwig gave him an uneasy smile. "Must be the cold getting to your head. Carry on." He calmly walked away, keeping his stoic composure, until he was out of sight behind the south temple wall. With an angry growl, he roughly snatched a yellow butterfly by its wings and hissed out, "Listen, you big-hat wearing mushroom dweller! Keep your damn butterflies away from my temple! If this is your fairy idea of teasing and joking around with humans then it has to stop!" He tugged lightly on the wings. "I may just have to take a pin to your torso and nail it to a board! Do you want to see me lose my head?" Once he let the butterfly go, it frantically flapped away to join the others. That was when the butterflies started to merge together to form one large, multicolored butterfly. "Oh sweet Green Mother…no…" 'I'm as good as dead.'

"Veh-POOF! It's me!" The large butterfly burst into not one, but two fairies. Feliciano appeared first, followed by Sadiq, who looked a little miffed. "Good morning to you, Ludwig!"

Ludwig just stared at them, his blue eyes wide with disbelief. Why were they here? "Are you two insane? What are you doing here?"

"Don't like my hat, huh?" Sadiq hissed, "Well, I don't like your face!" he flew over to flick Ludwig's nose.

Ludwig had to shield his eyes from the sunlight shining through the multicolored wings. "Do you want me killed? You have to go! If they see me talking to air-"

"Veh~, we're here to get you!" Feliciano twirled in the air. "The wedding exchange will be happening shortly and your presence is requested!"

"But…but I just got back." Ludwig almost whimpered. "The exchange is already happening?"

"Yes," Sadiq replied "and we think it's important you speak to Gilbert first, since you'll be giving him away in Roderich's place."

"I will?"

"Yup!" Feliciano held out his hand to Ludwig and smiled. "So, are you ready?"

"But-"

"We'll take that as a 'yes'!" Sadiq snapped his fingers and a stream of butterflies appeared to lift Ludwig from the ground.

"WHAT THE-!"

Feliciano sat on the butterflies as well in front of Ludwig and Sadiq took the back. "Hold on tight!"

"TO WHAT?" Ludwig hollered, not feeling very secure being seated on a wave of butterflies, especially when they took off in the air, wavering and flying like a serpent into the sky. 'Heavens help me!' Ludwig couldn't bear to look down. He prayed that he was invisible to all eyes at this very moment.

"VEEEEEEE!" Feliciano laughed happily as they rode through the sky. "Isn't this great, Ludwig?"

"No! We need to go back for my staff!" That was a good excuse to go back.

"Way ahead of ya!" Sadiq clapped his hands and the staff appeared in his own. "Can't stop the ride now, Ludwig! Sit back and enjoy!"

But Ludwig wasn't having any fun at all. First, he feared someone in the temple was seeing this. Second, he didn't care to be so high in the sky on a bunch of insects. Third, the constant 'up and down, up and down', 'spin, turn, spin, turn', 'loop, straight, loop straight', threatened to bring his breakfast back up. The heavy motions had him turning green. 'I hate my life…'

/

Gilbert lounged in the bathtub, staring blankly at the mosaic wall with the design of a fairy prince and princess. For a moment, he pictured himself and Alfred as the two fairies flying together amongst the stars. And then, he replaced Alfred with Ludwig, which brought a smile to his face. Although, Ludwig wouldn't be one for dancing in the sky and having fun like Alfred would do. But seeing Alfred doesn't give him the same feelings like the monk does. The HUMAN monk. Gilbert shifted in the water, bringing his knees up to peek out of the water. 'I shouldn't be thinking of someone else just hours before the exchange. He kept thinking more about Ludwig and less about Alfred, who he was going to marry in just a day's time. The plan was to pretend to be in love with Alfred when they were in public, but Gilbert feared he wouldn't even be able to do that. Unless, he thought about Ludwig every time he had to interact with Alfred and that would make him smile. 'I'm smiling because of a human. When the hell did this start? Just because he said a few words to me couldn't have the power to change so much. Could it?' "Gah!" He grabbed his head. "Gilbert, you dope! Start acting normal!"

Deciding that he had been in the bath long enough, Gilbert removed himself from the fragranced water (which was the same oils Roderich used). He wasn't thrilled to smell like the king but he had no choice in the matter; Gilbert wanted to call himself 'Little Roderich'. This may as well be Roderich's wedding instead of his. He mumbled a bit and shimmied his wings to dry them off before toweling the rest of his body. The exchange outfit he had was more to his liking but it still constricted his movements. If he were to engage in a fight he would have to strip off most of it. Gilbert even refused a private groom, assuring the king that he was able to dress himself. He didn't need an entourage of servants dressing him like Roderich did; one to button, one to straighten, one to fluff the collar, one to buckle, one to tie, one to polish the boots, and so on. To Gilbert, the whole idea of it was ridiculous. One man did not need that many people pampering him…but this was Roderich he was talking about. He gave raspberry at the thought of the king as he removed the light blue vest from the wardrobe, along with a white shirt, pants, and boots. It was more traveling attire, which made little sense to him since all fairies could just FLY where they needed to go. But no, not here in the Royal Fairy Realm. Everything had to be done 'in style'.

He put the pants on first in front of the mirror, and then frowned when the material was too tight around his waist. He wasn't fat; there was just a lot of muscle from decades of battles. No way would he tell the tailor to fix it now. Gilbert was content to be uncomfortable if it meant avoiding standing on a stool for hours. That was, until he had to tuck in the white shirt. Tighter than before, Gilbert tried to ignore it as he put the vest on next. The silver brocade line design in the middle matched the hook and eye closures that buttoned it ease. The vest fit him nicely, enough to where he had to admire himself in the mirror.

"I'll have to wear more blues from now on!"

"Mr. Gilbert!" Came a voice accompanied by a knock. "Monk Ludwig is here to see you."

He blushed. 'Ludwig?' Gilbert swallowed hard and ran to hide behind the changing curtain. "S-Send him in!" He heard the door open and close.

"Gilbert?"

"Hey Ludwig!" He answered from behind the curtain. "I'm just finishing up getting dressed! What brings you here?" His face was on fire! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Well, apparently I am giving you away at the wedding and accompanying you during the exchange. I was told you might want to talk to me?"

'Who the hell told him I wanted to talk? I don't want to talk!' "Um…well, I wasn't planning on talking to you about it, but since you're here I might as well."

"Are you going to come out any time soon?" Ludwig asked. "Do you need help dressing?"

'Undressing, maybe- NO!' Gilbert slapped a hand to his face. 'You sound desperate again!' "No, I'm all finished." It was now or never. Gilbert came out from behind the curtain and faced Ludwig with a smile, hoping his blush was somewhat gone. "Hey. I'm a…little embarrassed by the outfit. Not usually my style."

Ludwig just stared at the Winter Fairy as he emerged from the curtain, unable to stop the look of admiration he knew was plastered on his face. Gilbert looked stunning in that outfit, enough to stop Ludwig's heart from beating. "You look…nice."

"I do?" Gilbert managed to scoff. "I look like fucking Roderich! I would have never chosen to wear this if I had a say in it!" He went back to the mirror to look himself over again, anything to distract his attention from Ludwig. "Hey, Ludwig? At your temple, since you're only a simple monk, do you get to make your own decisions?"

"What do you mean?" He took a seat on the fainting couch.

"I mean, are you allowed to do what you want or do you have to listen to your head monk? Like do you get a choice in what to wear and eat?"

"Rarely." He laid the staff beside him on the couch. "I'm from a very strict order of monks where they make all the rules and we follow."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

Ludwig shook his head. "Not at all. I have to admit that I like structure and order. Having a routine and rubric to follow is the best way to learn discipline. We have a humbler life style than most, where we learn to live peacefully with only what we have. Our food is chosen for us based on the earthy calendar. Watered down wine suits as our evening drink before the nightly sermon. There are different levels of monks so each one wears a different colored robe. I am still a young monk, so I wear the typical brown representing my position. We must wake up at dawn every morning, have our beds made, attend the morning sermon, enjoy a silent breakfast, and then proceed with the day. Each monk has their own list of chores and responsibilities that-"

Gilbert opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. "BOOOORING! And why a silent breakfast?"

"It represents the small window of time where the dawn chases away the night and everything is silent. Night creatures go to sleep while day creatures are just waking up. We are a part of nature as well, so it is our duty to-"

"Still boring!" Gilbert interrupted him again and looked at the monk through the mirror. "You really find the same thing day after day to be enjoyable? You LIKE being told what to do and what to say?"

"I- " Ludwig paused in his speech, thinking back to the conversation he had with Jasper about that new 'Green Book' of his. "I'll admit that I may not always agree with some things, but it is not my place to say."

"That's where you're wrong, Ludwig. You should be allowed to voice your opinion openly!"

"Gilbert, what is this really about? How is my way of living relevant to the issue at hand?"

The fairy flew over to him, remaining in the air and glared. "I was just curious, that's all! You are a commoner like me! Why is it that I, a full grown, strong, and capable fairy warrior is denied a great position just because I do not have a title or was born with the power of all four seasons? I'm the one getting married yet I have no say in ANYTHING that goes on! Everything I'm wearing had to be chosen and approved by Roderich! He tells me that I am representing him and the Light Court so I must look the part! The part that HE wants me to be! There is absolutely nothing that I am getting out of this! Roderich promises to make me a Fairy Knight, but first I have to either divorce Alfred or wait until Elizaveta has a baby before that can be done! That could be another fifty or hundred years from now!"

Ludwig squinted his eyes at the fairy. "You should have thought this all the way through before signing Roderich and Arthur's documents. Everything is legal now and you have no power or status to break any contracts. You should have never jumped in to such a big decision without looking at every aspect, considering each possible outcome, and seeing that you have all your pegs in a row. You didn't do that." Ludwig put his hands up to the side of his face. "See, this is you. Tunnel vision. All you see and hear is, "Fairy Knight". Everything else, you are blind to."

Gilbert flew away from him and back to the mirror. "They teach you how to be bastards over at that temple as well?"

"You don't handle criticism very well, do you? Can't take the truth, either. Instead, you should learn from your mistakes and accept the truth. Now that you know the truth, how can you fix it?" Ludwig saw Gilbert's entire body slump to the floor; even the wings lay limp and almost lifeless down his back. Concerned, Ludwig shot up from the couch and hurried over to Gilbert, choosing to sit down beside him. He wasn't sure what to say to Gilbert or how he should act, but the first thing would be to ask what was wrong. "What's the matter? Are you alright?"

Gilbert turned his head to look away from Ludwig. "You did it again."

"Did what? What did I do?"

The albino scoffed and smiled. "Telling me exactly what I need to hear." He looked at Ludwig. "You said some other things the last time we spoke…and you just did it again."

"I did not mean for them to be hurtful."

"Oh, I know. You're a 'straight to the point' kind of guy. Normally someone like that would piss me off; yet when it's coming from you…it seems to all make sense." He gave a cheesy grin. "Kinda stupid, huh?"

Ludwig was unsure of what Gilbert was feeling, but from what he could tell the fairy was coming to terms with his flaws. For whatever reason, Gilbert was taking his words to heart, and it showed on the pale face. Or was that…something else? Ludwig felt himself blushing as well, and that embarrassed him, which made the color deepen. Gilbert could see his red face in the mirror.

Gilbert wanted to tease Ludwig about being a 'blushing' and 'horny' monk yet knew the man would shut down if he did. Instead, Gilbert reached his hand over to take Ludwig's in his own and squeeze. Surprisingly, he felt Ludwig squeezing back, which at that moment added a whole new-fangled spark to the feelings he already had for the monk. The surge of heat he felt flow up his arm and into his heart that exploded into a million tingling particles. If he were to take off his vest and shirt right now there would be a sparkling spot over his heart to show his growing feelings for Ludwig. This only happened when a fairy first fell in love and craved the feeling in return from the other. Once a love and bond has been established then the sparkling goes away only to be replaced by the red thread. Gilbert never thought this would, or could, happen to him. And with a human no less! A forbidden relationship. But these feelings can't be denied, and if Ludwig doesn't return them…

"Gilbert?"

He swallowed hard. "Y-yeah?"

"You're…squeezing my hand really hard."

"You don't seem to want to let go of mine." Gilbert answered plainly. "Any particular reason?"

"It's…making my arm feel strange."

Gilbert's eyes widened slightly. Could Ludwig be feeling the same sparks as him? That was impossible for a human! "I…I'm sorry. I'll pull away." Yet when he tried, Ludwig's grip only tightened. "Ludwig!"

"I didn't say-" Ludwig turned away "I never said I didn't…like it. I shouldn't like it. You are a fairy; and I, a human."

Gilbert tried to remove his hand again, and this time it slipped out of Ludwig's hold. His heart was still raging with the tingling sparks, the same ones Ludwig had felt. How could a human be feeling the magic of a fairy's heart? Human hearts were so much different from a fairy's! What is it that makes Ludwig so different? Gilbert wished he could ask someone, but feared letting anyone know of his affections for a human. He knew that human emotions of love take a longer time to build, whereas a fairy's heart, if the bond is meant to be, make them fall in love in the blink of an eye. This wasn't fair.

"You're right. We're too different from each other…and it is forbidden." Gilbert turned to the left, and Ludwig to the right.

"But not without good reason."

"I suppose."

They fell silent, neither one wanting to speak for fear of what may be said.

"We should…be going." Ludwig finally spoke, breaking the silence and changing the subject. "King Roderich will be displeased if we are late."

"Oh Roderich! He can go sick on a tack for all I care!" Gilbert stood up from the floor, his confused embarrassment now turned into rage. "Let's get this damned thing over with! I'll be happy to leave the Light Court for a while!"

Ludwig got up, grabbed his staff, and turned to Gilbert. "May I speak one last thing in private before we leave?"

Gilbert's heart stopped, but he gave a nod.

"Perhaps you are not gaining the title of Fairy Knight right away. Yes, you are being used as a bargaining chip between two powerful courts that can't seem to come to a peaceful agreement by words alone. You do have to marry someone you don't love just to please others. However, you, Gilbert, still have a very important job. It is YOU who will be keeping the peace between the two courts. A simple peasant fairy will be elevated to the title of 'prince', which is much more than the average common fairy, and human, could wish for. The fairies of the Dark Court will be looking to you to lead the kingdom out of their poverty. I've seen the dark world…it is nothing compared to that of the light. YOU can help to change all that." He saw that Gilbert didn't seem to believe him, so he tried another tactic. "I was always taught, since I was young boy entering the monkhood, that no job should be frowned upon. Everybody's job holds a certain meaning, whether it be a prostitute or an assassin; a simple stone mason or a farmer. There is no job that doesn't hold its downfalls. They all have their ups and downs. Your new title will come with many jobs and responsibilities. All of these things will be for the greater good. You may not think it holds an important meaning, but it does."

Gilbert just sighed, and then his shoulders shook in silent laughter. "Ludwig, you should write a book. "The Logic of Ludwig"."

"Har har." Ludwig frowned. "Let's just get out to the carriage!" 'That's all the good I do!' He huffed.

/

The carriage of solid gold decorated with undying roses and wisteria wobbled this way and that over the uneven road. Inside sat King Roderich, Queen Elizaveta, Ludwig, and 'Prince' Gilbert. Gilbert was mortified that he had to sit next to Ludwig after the exchange of feelings they had in the chamber. Ludwig sat perfectly straight and tall, not a single hair even out of place. No one spoke a word to the other throughout the ride until they reached the drop off point; the land border separating the two courts. When the carriage door was open, Queen Elizaveta exited first in her long flowing green dress of gold ivy and pink roses. King Roderich followed, dressed all in royal purple decorated with gold brocade paisley designs. He wore his rose crown and carried a small scepter in his right hand. Gilbert was the next to step out, shortly followed by Ludwig. Along for the ride were Knights Vash and Berwald, Sadiq, and Toris, along with a handful of servants.

"Now where are they?" Roderich said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "They're late!"

"Perhaps they ran into trouble?" Toris offered.

"Anything that would destroy them would be a blessing." Roderich responded.

"Don't speak ill of my 'family', your majesty." Gilbert said sourly. Roderich just ignored him and looked around Gilbert to his wife.

"Did I say anything wrong?"

Elizaveta just giggled politely. "Everyone, try to get along and put on a happy face. For our 'guests' are now arriving."

All eyes were on the black carriage, which was pulled by two large black horses with claws for feet instead of hooves. Roderich had to made a polite gagging noise at the sight. To him, the Dark Court Royal carriage looked to be a dungeon cell nailed to an axis. It too was black with tall pikes and cheesy designs of demons and flowers. However, the carriage was rocking back and forth as King Arthur could be heard yelling. Gilbert knew he was yelling at Alfred. Ludwig slapped a hand to face. Roderich's eyebrow was twitching as the carriage came to a halt. Elizaveta smiled sweetly as the carriage door opened on the other side of the border. Alfred practically jumped out of the carriage, dressed all in red with his black wings flapping madly. Arthur exited, dressed in his normal black kingly attire while still scolding Alfred. As Matthew was trying to step down, Arthur closed the carriage door, shutting him inside. It took a moment for him to realize that his other son was still inside.

"Mattie! Love, I'm so sorry!" He opened the door for his youngest.

"It's okay, father." Matthew said softly. "I'm just pleased to-"

"Hahahaha!" Alfred cut him off with his trademark triumphant laugh. "The Prince of Darkness has arrived!"

"Which one does he mean?" Roderich leaned over to whisper to his wife before sticking on a plastic smile to greet Arthur. "King Arthur, glad to see you are well."

Arthur slapped on a fake smile as well as he moved to take Roderich's hands in his own. "Fond greetings to you as well, King Roderich."

Ludwig could see the bolts and sparks of hatred traveling between their plastic gazes. He would need to use his staff to cut through the tension in the air.

Arthur moved from Roderich to kiss Elizaveta's hand. "My Queen."

"It's nice to see you again, King Arthur." She said politely and curtsied. "How was your trip?"

"Bumpy, but completely uneventful." Arthur turned to Gilbert and Ludwig next. "Gilbert, are you ready to go?"

Gilbert responded with a silent nod, glancing over at Roderich and Elizaveta.

"Ludwig, will you be coming?" Arthur asked the monk.

"Yes, your majesty. I am to help Gilbert get settled and give him away at the wedding."

Arthur raised a thick brow at Roderich. "Any reason why you are not attending?"

Roderich politely cleared his throat. "I'm afraid duty calls so I must remain here. I have full trust in Ludwig and-"

"Me." Elizaveta piped in. "I will be coming to the wedding." Her husband flashed her a stunned look. "Yes, I've decided that I would like to attend the wedding."

"But who will be escorting you?"

"I'm not sure yet. Either I'll go by myself or I'll just grab someone at the last minute." She smiled at Gilbert who was clearly relieved that someone from here would be attending.

Arthur gave a bow of his head. "Then we look forward to seeing you." He looked over his shoulder to his sons and waved Alfred over. "Alfred, don't you have something to say?"

Alfred grinned happily and took Roderich's hand in his own to roughly shake it. "Thanks for giving us Gilbert, your highness! We'll take good care of him!"

"You're…quite welcome?"

Arthur had to slap a hand to his face. No matter how often he went over the appropriate words to say with Alfred the boy STILL couldn't get it right. He was actually surprised with how well Gilbert was behaving. "Well then, we shall be on our way. Gilbert, do you have all your things?"

"I don't really have anything."

"Nonsense." Roderich clapped his hands and the servants carried over some trunks, four in total. "These are Gilbert's things generously given to him by me as wedding gifts. Everything he will need should be in those trunks." Within his hands, a bag of gold coins appeared. "And here, as promised, is his first care payment." He handed it to Arthur. "Should he need anything else please let Ludwig know so he can report it to me."

Alfred snickered. "Wow, you obviously want to get rid of Gilbert!" Roderich glared and Arthur sneered at his son, who quickly pretended to 'button' his lips.

Arthur smiled, tucking the money away in his cloak. "Then it is done." He moved over to Gilbert next. "Say farewell to anyone here you wish to so we can be on our way. There is still much to do."

Gilbert looked around, seeing that there was no one he actually cared about to bid farewell to. If Ludwig weren't coming with him than he would have been the only one. So without a word, he 'dutifully' went to stand alongside Alfred to be led to the carriage.

Ludwig followed after them as the Dark Court fairies gathered into the carriage with Gilbert. Ludwig chose to ride with the driver, fearing that if he went inside the carriage as well Gilbert may say or do something that would cause suspicion. After that strange display of feelings and affection in the chambers, Ludwig wasn't taking any chances. The carriage turned around and began to make it's away further from the border…with Prince Matthew flying after it. Ludwig realized that they had forgotten the other fairy. He told the driver to stop the carriage so Matthew could enter inside, where Arthur could be hearing apologizing ten times over. The exchange had gone smoothly; much better than he had expected. Gilbert was strangely quiet throughout the whole exchange and Ludwig wondered if anyone else had noticed it. He hoped that what went on between them in the chambers wouldn't start to cause any issues. Ludwig had enough on his plate as it was.

/

"Did Gilbert seem different to you?" Roderich asked his queen after they turned away from the Dark Court entourage.

"In what way?"

"Hm…he just seemed…off. He was very quiet, barely said a word, and behaved like he should."

"So what's wrong with that?"

He sighed. "Nothing, I suppose. But I could tell there was a definite change in him. I just worry if it is a good change, or a bad change."

Elizaveta's brows furrowed a little. "Yes…I wonder?"

/

Gilbert said not a word as the carriage had begun to pull away. He kept his attention at the window, staring blankly out through the foggy glass. He couldn't even pretend to be happy, not at this moment. Roderich quickly handed him off, hiding his 'generosity' behind hundreds of gifts full with what the king would THINK (or should) like. The king didn't bother to ask him what sort of items he would want. When first hearing about becoming a prince he was ecstatic, and then he grew angry, and now he was depressed. He knew why he was depressed: because his fairy heart was beating for Ludwig and for no one else. The feeling was so strong that it was near impossible now to pretend. The biggest part of this that bothered him was Ludwig's feelings, and how the human would act towards him. Based on Ludwig's natural reactions in the chambers one would assume he too had feelings for him. Ludwig had felt the same spark that Gilbert had felt, and seemed to know what it was. Or at least he had figured it out. But how could he hide all this from everyone else when he was supposed to be happy? He was supposed to act 'in love' with Alfred, yet the actual thought of it made him nauseous. Alfred's sudden yawn startled everyone.

"Nothing like a silent carriage ride to make you sleepy! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Be quiet, Alfred." Arthur softly scolded him, and then turned his green eyes to Gilbert. "Gilbert, is something the matter? You're awfully quiet."

'Uh oh, busted!' He looked at Arthur and quickly came up with an answer. "I'm just pissed off at King Roderich."

Arthur snorted. "Join the club."

"I don't know what I was expecting to come of the exchange…but he sort of just…shoved me away."

"Of course he did. You're my problem now and no longer his. He wanted you up and gone." Arthur replied with little care. "But you'll get over it. It's not like he's your father or brother; he's just your king."

"Father," Matthew started softly, "you could be a little nicer to Gilbert after-"

"Sometimes the truth is necessary, Mattie." He pats his son's knee, and then turned back to Gilbert. "What did Roderich promise you when the issue of marriage to Alfred was brought up?"

Gilbert was taken aback by the question. "What?"

"You heard me. What did Roderich promise you for your service to me? Service as in a Royal Marriage." Arthur ignored the strange looks from his sons who did not know what his plans were. Roderich had written in one of the documents what Gilbert had asked for, knowing full well that the Light King would not hold true to his word. His plan was to have Gilbert learn to trust him and look upon him as a father figure. Arthur was prepared to try and give Gilbert more than what Roderich would give him. And the first step in this plan was to make Gilbert realize the truth so the Winter Fairy could start to doubt Roderich. It was a cruel trick to be playing on the young fairy, but he had his kingdom as well as the safety of his sons to watch out for. There were always sacrifices that needed to be made. "Well? Did he promise you anything?"

"Uh…he-he did say…" Gilbert was stumbling over his words, hesitant if he should answer truthfully or make something up.

"Well, you've always wanted to be a Fairy Knight ever since you were a little boy pulling on Matthew's tail." Matthew blushed sweetly and hid his face behind the stuffed bear. "Did he promise you that? The title of Fairy Knight?" Gilbert appeared surprised that he knew, but the fairy just gave him a nod. Arthur flashed him a laughing smile. "And you honestly THINK he will allow you such a title? You, who are a lowborn, single season fairy? Come now, Gilbert, surely you have more sense than to believe that?"

"But…but he promised! He said that if I do this then I earn the title of 'prince' by marriage and then I can become a Fairy Knight!"

Arthur crossed his legs and folded his hand over the knee. "I never took you for a naïve fairy, Gilbert. You are still only a single season fairy. Roderich is a very strict and orderly fairy who likes everything to be 'just right'." Arthur rolled his eyes at the last part. "Someone like you gaining such a high position like that would throw off the beauty that are his 'perfect soldiers'." He saw Gilbert lower his gaze to look at his lap. "Haven't you noticed what type of knights he has? They are all like Vash and Berwald. You could never be like those two."

"Who'd WANT to be like those two?" Alfred added in.

"Maybe Gilbert can be like them." Matthew shyly added, finally contributing to the conversation. "He needs time."

"You're not going to change your mind now, are you, Gilbert?" Alfred asked him, a little concerned with how this conversation was going. Gilbert was his meal ticket to gain the Light Court's throne and if the fairy dropped out now, they would be back at square one.

"He can't." Arthur answered for him. "We all signed the contract. What's done is done."

Gilbert held his head. "I think I'm going to be sick." The truth was that he did know about all this but just didn't care to think any further into it. Ever since that moment in the chambers, everything was changing!

"Gilbert," Arthur started, silently asking Matthew to switch spots so he could be directly in front of Gilbert "listen to me." He took Gilbert's hands in his own and made sure those pink eyes were focused on him. "Roderich has never had any children of his own, so he doesn't know how important and strong that love bond is. Do you think he'd still be on that throne if it weren't for Elizaveta? She who knows how to properly shower love and still maintains control over her people? That's not the type of person Roderich is. Granted, he is a very strong ruler and I cannot deny that he is a brilliant strategist when it comes to war. His people respect him, but they do not 'love' him." Just saying these words were like a knife in his gut. Arthur had tried for centuries to get his people to love and respect him, but they never have. When he came to the throne, his father, the previous king, basically handed him a bag of shit and said, 'it's your problem now'. He was always jealous of Roderich in that aspect; Light was handed gold and Dark was given shit. "But I am different, because I have sons and I want to see them happy."

"We are happy, father." Matthew spoke softly, but no one seemed to hear him.

"Gilbert, you're marrying into our family and that makes you a part of it. Between you and Alfred I have a stronger chance of going gray early, but in a way I am looking forward to it. Things will be different for you at the Dark Court and I hope you come to love them, as we have come to love you. Right boys?"

"Yes father!" Matthew piped up excitedly, and Alfred just gave two thumbs up.

Gilbert smiled at their emotional generosity, but it still left out the issue of him becoming a Fairy Knight. It was a long shot, but he had to ask. "So…does this mean I'll be nothing more than Alfred's wife- or husband- until the end of my days?"

"No, not at all." Arthur pats the top of a pale hand. "Things always have a way of changing. Perhaps I can try and persuade Roderich to keep true to his word. And remember, if the Light Court King and Queen ever have a baby you can technically be free of all your duties."

White brows drew together in anger. "So not only am I a bargaining chip but I'm also just a fucking 'stand in' until a pure blooded royal heir comes around?"

"Didn't you already figure this out?" Alfred asked him, looking slightly annoyed that Gilbert seemed to have lost all his sense.

"That's enough, Alfred!" Arthur sneered at his eldest. "He's just stunned because there is so much going on right now. It's a lot to take in." he turned back to Gilbert. "Everything will work out in the end. You'll see."

Gilbert sighed. "I hope you're right, your highness."

"In private, you may call me Arthur, or father. Whichever you wish."

Alfred and Matthew exchanged curious glances. Gilbert finally gave a small, but genuine smile.

"Okay!"

/

_The BIG day…_

Ludwig wanted to get this day over with as fast as possible. He hadn't seen much of Gilbert since the exchange, having been so busy with paperwork for both sides. Keeping away from Gilbert was probably a good thing considering that 'strange event' they shared in the chamber. He found that he was always thinking about Gilbert ever since that odd spark of emotion traveled through his body. Now Gilbert was always on his mind, even when he was doing paperwork. The Winter Fairy was haunting his thoughts; but now it was the big day, the wedding day. Ludwig felt numb over the whole thing. HE didn't feel quite feel jealous, nor did he feel joy or anger. He was just numb.

He stared at himself in the mirror, looking over his wedding attire generously given to him by Roderich. Heracles had made it but it was shoved inside of Gilbert's trunks. Heracles had kept with the traditional brown and green colors of his temple. The floor length under robe was a simple woolen brown with a high neck collar, long sleeves, and simple toggles that stopped at his waist. The bottom was split in the center to make walking easier yet the back dragged behind slightly like a small train. His pants and slippers were brown as well with the only bit of color being the green leaves and vines embroidered around the cuffs, neck, shoulders, and bottom hem. The long vest was a forest green with a hint of gold trim lining the folds of the split. In a sense the outfit did not appear to be the standard 'wedding attire', but it was simple enough in design where Ludwig felt fully comfortable wearing it. The last item to add was his special leaf pendant from the 'Order of Nature', a simple touch of his own world and faith.

Now content with his appearance and ready to tackle the 'joyous' occasion, Ludwig took his staff to begin his way to Gilbert's room. He was to pick up the 'bride to be' and escort him to the ceremony hall. Ludwig found himself wondering what Gilbert's wedding outfit would look like? If Roderich had designed it then one would figure it was some sort of brocade pattern with a million roses and gold trim. Gilbert was very vocal about how much he hated Roderich's designs and style in clothing.

When he reached Gilbert's door, Ludwig took a deep breath, gathered his thoughts, and knocked. "Gilbert? Are you ready?"

"Come in." Came Gilbert's call.

Ludwig opened the door and closed it behind him, looking around the large room for signs of Gilbert. Gilbert stood up from the vanity seat and smiled at Ludwig, complimenting on his outfit. Ludwig, however, found that his mouth had gone dry and he was unable to answer. He just stared at Gilbert, dressed in gold and pearls from head to toe. It was certainly Roderich's design, but the fairy king had done a remarkable job. Gilbert positively glowed in the shade of gold. Ludwig swallowed hard as he felt his body responding to the fairy…in a very uncomfortable way. It was getting harder to maintain his control, wiping away the little beads of sweat forming at his temples. Gilbert must have sensed his change in character for he began to blush darkly. Neither one of them could move or speak but stood there, feet frozen to the floor, and faces on fire. Ludwig's heart was racing in his chest and his body ablaze with lust. It was a sin to be feeling this way and he should be ashamed for letting his body succumb to lust. He MUST maintain control at all times; that is what the monks and the 'Order of Nature' had taught him. To lose control was to- and then there was a flash of silver, followed by a pair of hot lips on his own.

And that was it.

He had lost all control over his mind and let his body take over. Gilbert was kissing him roughly, something that Ludwig had never engaged in with such force. There was little he knew how to do so he let Gilbert to have full control over the kiss. The other's arms wrapped around his neck and using his shoulders as leverage, he felt Gilbert jump and wrap long legs around his waist. Ludwig gasped into the hot mouth devouring him while forced to grab Gilbert's bottom to keep them from toppling over. He wasn't sure if it was his strength or the fairy wings, but Gilbert was light enough to hold even though he didn't appear it. Ludwig crossed his arms under Gilbert's rump for better leverage and spun them around so he had the others back against the nearest wall. He moaned deeply as their clothed erections pressed against one another, and Gilbert had to break the kiss to voice his own pleasure. Blue eyes met pink as sweat damp foreheads pressed against one another.

"You're not…a bad kisser." Gilbert panted with a smirk, his face still flushed a coy pink.

"We shouldn't be doing this." He couldn't help but press his erection into Gilbert's, making them both give out a gasp of delight. "You shouldn't have kissed me."

"How could I not when I saw how you were looking at me? I knew you had feelings for me!"

Gilbert kissed his cheek and squeezed his arms tighter around Ludwig's neck. Within his chest he could feel his heart beating and the tingling of emotions shoot through his veins. There was no mistaking Ludwig's erection pressed against his; the hard and hot muscle resting against his own. He had yet to see Ludwig naked at all, but from what he could feel the monk was well endowed and probably rippling with muscle (maybe even more than him!). Now that he had Ludwig kissing his lips, neck, and chin, all the fairy wanted to do was drop his pants and let the other fuck him against the wall. The thought of being Ludwig's first (and hopefully only) lover excited him in an intimate manner he had never felt with another fairy. Gilbert had been with virgins before, but none of them would compare to Ludwig. To break a stoic and celibate monk concentrated to the high deity sparked another wave of lust in his body, especially in his nether regions. Ludwig would be a forcefully first-timer, of this Gilbert was sure. The monk was set in his ways, wanting everything to be 'just so' and follow a strict order of conduct. Also, Ludwig would have to be in control, something that Gilbert felt obligated to give up; but only to the monk. All thought flew from his mind when Ludwig started actually thrusting against him, forcing their erections to rub together and creature a sensuous friction. Oh how he wished they were naked right now! Ludwig was panting and grunting like an animal that had been kept locked up during its heat, ready to ravage the first thing in sight. Gilbert was delighted to submit.

_*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*_

They paused completely.

"Monk Ludwig?" Came an unfamiliar voice from the other side of the door.

Gilbert closed his eyes, trying to keep his heavy breathing quiet.

Ludwig swallowed hard and answered, in a hoarse whisper, "What is it?"

"Sir, the guests are all here and piling into the ceremonial hall. Is Lord Gilbert ready?"

'Fuck.' Gilbert hissed to himself. In these last few moments his mind had been completely void of his duties. He was to be married shortly…and here he was in the arms of another, whom he craved, silently wishing to be fucked.

"Yes. He is." Regretfully, Ludwig lowered Gilbert back to the floor. "We'll be down momentarily. Give him another minute or so."

"Yes sir."

Ludwig looked at Gilbert for a second and then turned away from the fairy. "This was wrong…I'm very sorry."

"Sorry? What for?" Gilbert whispered. "I loved it, Ludwig! I really did! I know you enjoyed it too!" Gilbert reached out and took Ludwig's wrist but the human pulled away from him.

"Humans and fairies shouldn't be together. What we are feeling right now is…is animalistic lust…because we are creatures of feelings."

'It's not just lust for me, Ludwig.' Was what Gilbert wished he could voice to the monk, but he had to remember that a human's heart was different. Ludwig's affection for him would have to slowly build, whereas he himself was ready to marry the monk and swear his undying love for him. He only felt his way around Ludwig, no one else. Ludwig seemed to bring out a whole other fairy within him. "It doesn't always…have to be lust?"

"It can't be anything else. It's not safe for either you or me." Ludwig felt comfortable enough to turn around and face Gilbert. "We should be leaving now. Your husband-to-be is waiting."

"R-Right."

/

It was an agonizingly long walk for the both of them. Ludwig had his arm linked with Gilbert's, the proper way, to escort a new 'royal'. There was a mix of feelings cluttering up in his chest, each one more surprising than the first. He was angry that their moment together was cut short by the call of duty. He was ashamed of himself for so easily forgetting his vows to the temple. He was jealous that Gilbert was going to be with another man tonight. He was torn between what was right and what was wrong. Ludwig strongly felt for Gilbert, but he wasn't sure if they were feelings of 'love' since he had never felt it before. He's read about it, heard all the songs and fairytales, yet knew that those words were just an exaggeration that did not speak for EVERY person and their love life. They inspired hope and happiness but never mentioned reality and the complications that come with real life. Gilbert seemed to be more in love with him than he was with the fairy. Knowing that he lusted after this beautiful man on his arm made him feel dirty and ashamed. He almost 'had his way' with the new bride just a short time before the ceremony. Sinful.

After what Elizaveta had told him, allowing Gilbert to get too close to him would do the fairy a grave injustice and that was not fair to Gilbert. Of course, anything could happen over time, but could he really forget his vows and promises? Did he want to become a fairy? Did he want to remain human? All of these questions without answered helped to keep his erection hidden away. But he did wonder what Gilbert was thinking.

'Stars above, I hope I don't blow it.' Was Gilbert's constant thought running rapid in his head.

In a few moments he would be walking down the aisle with a thousand eyes on him towards his future husband; while thinking about another man. He was supposed to pretend and act the part of a loving wife and lover, but after feeling Ludwig's burning passion for him the charade seemed impossible now. He didn't want to be with Alfred at all! The only one he wanted to be with was Ludwig. But he had 'royal' duties now, and there was still the possible 'promise' of becoming a Fairy Knight. While Arthur's words rang true, Gilbert still believed things could change, just like Ludwig's feelings could change for him. He wanted to be with the human monk; yes, he wanted a forbidden relationship. The idea of it made his lower belly tingle with lust and it brought a small smirk to his lips. What was becoming of him?

As they drew closer to the ceremonial hall, the court advisor was shouting out the names of the important guests that were attending. A small group of people are standing by the entrance, waiting their turn to be called in. Ludwig searched the small group for a familiar face, and his eyes landed on Queen Elizaveta. She was to be the next one called in. "Queen Elizaveta of the Light Court, escorted by the royal weapon maker Sadiq Adnan!"

"That's who she came with?" Gilbert laughed. "I'm sure Roderich was thrilled. I bet that put his golden panties in a bunch knowing she was going with someone not quite 'noble'!"

"The Royal Light Court Advisor, Toris!"

"Who invited him?" Gilbert said with a snort.

"Behave yourself." Ludwig reminded him. "All eyes will be on you tonight and…and your life is going to change."

Gilbert lowered his eyes, squeezing Ludwig's arm tighter in his own. "I know." He took a deep breath and held it for a moment, and then exhaled.

"You have to do this." Ludwig almost couldn't get the words out. "Just…do the best you can."

"NOW PRESENTING, THE WINTER FAIRY GILBERT, NEW PRINCE TO THE DARK COURT!"

That was there cue, and both men had cold feet. A nudge from a guard behind them forced the pair to begin the long walk down the aisle on lush purple carpet. All eyes were on them, yet not one set seemed to have a friendly look. Gilbert made himself smile, but noticed how unhappy and…disgusted everyone looked. The fairies from his court, all three of them, were smiling at him. But the others made him extremely uncomfortable and he tried not to show it. He held his head up high as they approached the alter, where his new 'husband', brother-in-law, and the Dark King stood. Alfred was on the right, Matthew on the left, and Arthur in the middle. Apparently the king would be marrying them. Arthur was dressed in a black cavalier shirt with a laced up neck and slashed sleeves, the lining being a deep velvety green. The king's usual crown adorned his head but a black veil hung low on each side of his face. Alfred wore a red surcoat with black beaded trim on the wrists, collar, front, and bottom. He too wore a crown, but it was much smaller than his father's. The crown was black with all curved tiers of the same length and size. The smaller tiers only enhanced the size of his horns, giving him a much more defined appearance of a demon. Matthew was dressed simpler, wearing a long blue tunic with black hook and eyes all down the front to stop at his waist. The youngest prince wore a fur shawl that covered only his top half and the hood was delicately placed on his head. Unlike this father and brother, Matthew wore a silver tiara with a teardrop shaped sapphire in the center. Gilbert felt Ludwig's arm slip from his and it seemed like another side of him was suddenly gone. Ludwig left, leaving him without a feeling of warmth. IT was Alfred who held out his arm next, an arm Gilbert hesitated to take, but did so anyway with a small smile. Oh, how he despised this moment.

Ludwig went and stood beside Elizaveta, Sadiq, and Toris near the alter. His eyes were focused solely on Gilbert, looking like a golden god up there next to the dark fairy. Arthur was saying some words, but they went in one ear and out the other. Ludwig felt the urgent need to race up those steps, snatch Gilbert from Alfred, and run away with him. It was a stupid idea; one he was ashamed that he could have even had conjured up. He had a duty to perform, and so did Gilbert. Ludwig made a promise and a vow to this realm, and as a disciplined male, he could not abandon the mission entrusted to him. Especially not for 'love' or 'lust'. But if that were true, then why was his heart beginning to ache? The ceremony had suddenly ended with Alfred and Gilbert sharing a chaste kiss. They were announced as 'Duel Princes' and the courtroom of nobles clapped, cheered, and flapped their wings in celebration. Ludwig didn't even hear them. All he could see was Gilbert's false smile as the fairy proceeded down the steps with his new 'husband', one who was drinking in all the attention shamelessly. Someone tugged on his arm, and he turned to see it was the queen.

"Ludwig, what's wrong with you?"

"Yeah," added Sadiq "you look like you're ready to throw up."

"Huh? Oh, um…I'm not. I'm not going to. It's just…whew, it's hot in these clothes. It's hot in here."

"It's all the people." Elizaveta answered for him. "Come, they are all heading to the feast fall to celebrate, eat, and dance! Isn't that excited?" She linked both her arms with Ludwig and Sadiq.

"I know I'm ready to drink it up!" Sadiq said with a tilt of his head to fix his large hat and plume.

Ludwig was certain that he would be needing a few goblets of wine as well if he was going to make it through the rest of the night.

The feasting hall sat ten tables lined with dark fairy nobles, all eating and drinking and laughing. Ludwig and Elizaveta were seated upon the dais table with the other royals. Alfred and Gilbert sat in the middle, with Arthur and Matthew on his right. To Gilbert's left sat Elizaveta and Ludwig. Gilbert barely touched his food, but he was drinking a lot. Alfred was drinking as well, but he was content in eating the food…plate after plate of chicken, beef, and bread. Arthur was speaking to Matthew, keeping his youngest and most innocent away from the sips of wine the little prince was trying to steal. Elizaveta spoke kindly to Gilbert about this and that, simply engaging in polite conversation. Gilbert wasn't having any fun at all and Elizaveta was trying to lighten his spirits a bit.

Ludwig swallowed another big gulp of ale, holding out the mug for a servant to refill it again. The thick ale made his head hazy, which had helped to ease his nerves. He used this silent moment to gaze around the courtroom, watching all the dark fairies whispering to one another. His eyes fell on Sadiq, those massive butterfly wings impossible to miss. The fairy held a long thin pipe in his hand as he casually spoke to some dark fairies. The eye mask hid his half of his face, so Ludwig was unable to read the emotions there. Everyone from the Light Court acted fake with the Dark Court residents. Then, he noticed Toris far off at the end of the feasting hall by a fruit table. The advisor seemed to be doing the same as he, examining the crowd. Ludwig took another gulp of ale and swallowed hard. To his horror, Elizaveta stood up and tugged on his arm, asking for him to dance with her. The band had started to play, and Alfred was already leading Gilbert to the center of the dance floor.

"Come on, Ludwig! Loosen up a bit!" She laughed. "Have some fun!"

"I…I don't dance, your highness."

"Nonsense! Everyone can dance!" In the end she won, with a defeated Ludwig following her to the floor. "This is an easy dance, you'll catch on quick!" Everyone was joining hands in a large circle, including Arthur, Matthew, and Sadiq.

"W-What are we doing? This is a group dance?"

"Yes. We alternate man, woman, man, woman. The dance formula is easy! It's two steps to the left, two steps to the right, repeat twice. Then, we step to the full right. Four steps in total. After the forth, you lift the lady up and repeat the same steps. Got it?" Her explanation was fast, and Ludwig hadn't caught on to it for she could tell by his blank face. "You'll catch on!"

The music started and the circle began to move, with everyone following the dance steps Elizaveta explained to him. Ludwig looked across the circle at Gilbert, mortified, as he was forced to join in this dance. But, he was still focused on giving it his best, and in his head he spoke out the formula. 'Two steps to the left' done 'two steps to the right' done 'two steps to the left' done 'two steps to the right' done. 'Step. Step. Step. Step. Lift?' Elizaveta twirled to face him with her hands on his shoulders and jumped slightly to land on the other side of him.

"Next time hold the lady's waist as she jumps!" Elizaveta whispered. "You don't have to do so much lifting, just guide her."

'Someone kill me.' Ludwig caught on face, though. The next fairy noblewoman was a little heavier than Elizaveta, but Ludwig nailed the move with ease, and continued to do so. This dance wasn't half as bad as he thought it was. It was simple and enjoyable, nothing extreme. Although, it was a shock when the next 'noblewoman' turned out to be a man and Ludwig found himself lifting Sadiq without noticing. Not right away. Somehow the butterfly fairy snuck his way in to the ladies side to make the others laugh. Ludwig felt as if his hands were burning from touching him. He'd rather be lifting Gilbert.

When this dance ended, everyone started to break off into pairs, with Gilbert and Alfred leading in the center with a waltz. King Arthur went back to the dais table with Matthew, and Ludwig wanted to follow. He pushed Elizaveta off on Sadiq to make his way back to the table, away from the festivities of dance. With a lift of his mug a servant refilled it with the ale. He needed to drink.

/

Gilbert stood at the drink table after the waltz, gulping down another glass of wine as some dark fairy nobles were speaking to him. They all looked at him with disdain, asking him things like, 'where do you come from', 'how old are you', 'why is a commoner allowed to marry royalty', and so on. Gilbert, as he promised, answered every question with a kind smile when inside he was really aching to spit in their faces. They were judging him on many levels, from intelligence to sexuality. He couldn't stand it any longer and excused himself from their circle, diving through the crowds to look for Alfred. He needed to get out of here before he passed out from the wine and heat. Also, he felt so dirty and guilty doing all this with Ludwig in the room, watching him. Gilbert found Alfred laughing with a young male fairy, casually sipping his wine.

"Alfred…can we go now?" Gilbert asked him.

"Go? So soon? But it's still a party!" Alfred grinned and flapped his wings. "It's our party! Our wedding!"

"Y-Yes but…but don't you want to do the…'fun' stuff?" Gilbert put on his best 'come hither' stare, knowing that Alfred was too tipsy to notice that it was put on.

The young prince hiccupped, a light blush over his nose, and he chuckled. "Ooooh, I get it! You want us to make the bed bounce!" Gilbert slapped a hand to face. "Well then, shall we proceed?" Alfred let out a laugh and darted up into the air. "CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?" When all eyes were on him, he let out a hiccup and then, "I'LL BE BACK IN A BIT! I'M OFF TO BED MY NEW 'WIFE'!"

"INAPPROPRIATE!" King Arthur shouted, but his son ignored him. "ALFRED!"

Alfred lazily tossed the glass and took Gilbert by the hand, forcing the Winter Fairy to fly with him. "Let's go hit the sheets!"

"I…I…" Gilbert was speechless and stunned as he was flown out of the room. The only person on his mind was Ludwig, and what the human monk was thinking right now. Would he be sad? Angry? Jealous? 'Ludwig…forgive me. I will not enjoy it.'

/

Ludwig couldn't stand the atmosphere any longer, especially when Gilbert had to leave with Alfred. The consummation of their marriage was starting, and he would not be in this castle while it was happening. Without a word to anyone, Ludwig took his mug with him as he found his way outside to the gardens. He felt sick to his stomach and once again his heart was aching. Yearning for another man's 'legal' wife was another sin he was unwillingly committing. Earlier today he had Gilbert's hot body pressed against his own while their erections rubbed together. He imagined Gilbert naked for Alfred when he had never seen the fairy unclothed himself. It felt a lot like jealousy; jealousy for the man who was seeing Gilbert naked before him. And since when did he CARE about something like that? Gilbert was not a virgin, so it wasn't as if his first time was being taken away. Ludwig did not fear Alfred doing anything to hurt Gilbert; not in the least! It was just the thought of them together, in bed, with Gilbert's forced limbs tangled around Alfred's body. The image made him cringe, shudder, and hiss in anger.

'Pull yourself together, Ludwig! These feelings of yours are starting to get out of hand!' He took a deep swig of the ale, finishing off the rest and tossing it to the ground in anger. That was when he noticed someone lurking in the purple rose bushes. Raising a blonde brow, Ludwig went over to the person. "Hello?"

"Ah!" Francis jumped up, cloaked in heavy black. "Oh, Ludwig, it's you. You startled me!"

"I'm sorry. What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside?" 'Come to think of it, I haven't seen Francis all night.'

Francis lowered his hood and smiled sadly. "I'm not allowed to be present at my first-born's wedding. Not even as a guest."The fairy wings buzzed as Francis flashed him an amused look. Ludwig chose to say nothing, shocked at how easily Francis let that confession roll off his tongue. "Don't act so surprised. I know you know." He replied softly.

"Still, you should have been invited as a guest."

"Arthur didn't think it was safe." Francis looked towards the dining windows. "I only saw some parts of the wedding…I'm sure Alfred looked proud and noble." He looked to Ludwig with a woeful expression. "You will not tell, right?"

Ludwig frowned and shook his head. "I have no reason to tell, nor would I ever tell." He looked to the feasting window as well. "It is a sin that you and your lover should be separated so much because of 'expectations'."

"Quite so."

He whispered "If I may ask…do you ever regret being with Arthur and siring his children when you cannot be near them the way a father should?"

Francis buzzed his wings again. "You know what, sometimes I do. The boys know me as their papa, but I could never engage with them as a father should. It was too dangerous." He walked over to the blue rose bushes, and Ludwig followed him. Francis cupped a blue rose in his hand, looking at it thoughtfully. "I love my boys so much…yet I fear siring them the way we did will one day be the death of them."

Ludwig did not deny that, but he wouldn't say it to the fairy.

"You see this bush here? This is the one I planted when I heard of Arthur's stillborn. Our child." His shoulders slumped. "I wasn't allowed to be there with her to comfort her as the father of the baby should. She had the midwife and other women in there to serve her…I was not allowed. I couldn't even show up to the funeral…all I could do was visit the tiny grave and leave a flower or two. So I planted this bush in the child's place." He sighed. "Yet these are all pains I've brought on myself. Now my son is married and soon to be the new heir…and here I am…out in the cold watching from a distance."

Ludwig folded his hands behind his back. "I am terribly sorry to hear your tale of woe. I say, in truth, that I cannot understand what you or King Arthur had gone through, but I know it must be hard. Even unbearable."

"You're a smart boy, Ludwig." Francis smiled, stroking the tips of the blue petals with his finger. "I would gladly lay down my life for my boys and my love."

"That is very noble of you." Ludwig looked back to the window of the feasting hall. "Would it be too much to ask if I could stay out here with you? Just for company. I was getting…too hot inside that place."

Francis nodded. "Of course. I would enjoy the company as well. It's a sad night for us both."

Ludwig didn't answer him, and from that point on the two stood in silence among the blue roses. Somewhere in the distance, a long, low, sorrowful howl echoed through the night.

End Chapter 8 TBC


	9. Chapter 9

***Thank you for all the support and reviews! Special thanks to my beta for her hard work! This chapter is a little shorter than the last few, but not by much. And there will be a lot of angst in this one.

***Warning: Language, minor violence, angst

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic. (Just to say, I got an email from long ago saying that I had to have a disclaimer on each chapter, or they'd take my works down. Am I the only one? XD)

Chapter 9

_Atop a hill…_

Ivan howled one last time to the moon as the fireworks of Gilbert and Alfred's union exploded far off in the sky. He was not invited to the wedding, and even if he were, he wouldn't have gone. Standing up on all fours, his dog ears lowered and lay back against his head as he continued to watch the fireworks. Ivan understood why Gilbert accepted the offer to marry Alfred. Gilbert was a fairy who craved greatness and yearned to be a knight, something he was constantly denied because of his birth. Marrying Alfred would open up the door for greater opportunities and it was what Gilbert deserved. Ivan understood that, but just because he accepted it didn't mean he had to like it. He despised Alfred on many levels, and now that he was Gilbert's 'husband' it only made Ivan's hatred grow. Thinking of the Fairy Prince Alfred caused him to growl and make his dark hackles rise viciously. He has had his troubles with Alfred in the past, mostly when the prince was a young fairy coming of age. Ivan was a much older entity then he was, but that never stopped the little fairy prince from ordering him around and using him; like his father, the king. Now Gilbert was marrying into that family; they will make him one of them.

'I pray for the day when I may sink my fangs into Alfred's throat.' Ivan growled and barred his teeth. But, he would never be able to kill Alfred so long as he was still under Arthur's control. One of the spells Arthur had put on him when he was claimed was that he could not harm his children in any way. Only with Arthur's death or a breech of contract could the spell be broken. 'Even if Gilbert declared his undying love for me…King Arthur would never let it be. Arthur saved me that day, and now I must serve him. But I never want to leave Gilbert either…' Now Ivan wished to be back home in his realm, in his universe; but he was stuck here forever until the binding spell was broken, with or without Gilbert. He liked to tell himself that Arthur was securing his place here, but that was half the truth.

He sat back down and looked up at the moon. 'My duty is never finished, yet I hoped that Gilbert would have wanted to be beside me throughout it all.' He looked back at the fireworks. 'But, he is still MY Gilbert, no matter whose ring he wears or what creature he is in love with.'

And then his thoughts were redirected to Ludwig; the human monk who was the Fairy Court envoy. Ludwig was a curious creature, one that Ivan couldn't read. He sensed the man had great inner strength and an iron will, which made him the perfect candidate for an envoy. Especially in this corrupted fairy realm. Ludwig is neutral being working in a prejudice-fueled world; just like him. Ivan felt he was able to connect with Ludwig on a human level in this aspect. But the human was still a threat to him, for Ivan knew the man harbored hidden feelings for Gilbert. Ivan was certain Gilbert felt something for the human as well, but then again, Gilbert had said that about him. Before they had slept together, Gilbert had found him 'charming', 'funny', and 'interesting', saying he was attracted to 'mysterious beings'. Ivan's tail had never stopped wagging after he heard those words, and after their first time together he vowed to love Gilbert until the end of time. But a fairy's heart was different from his, and so was that of a human. He, Gilbert, and Ludwig were three separate beings.

Ivan stood up again, gave another long howl, and leapt from the ledge. He ran through the woods, dashing around trees and boulders. It wasn't fair that he had to stay away from the castle this night! It was Alfred and Arthur that he hated, not Ludwig or Gilbert. Thinking about the two men again forced him to come to a sliding halt. He should hate Ludwig because the human felt for his Gilbert, but he loved the fairy male more than anything. But Ivan knew, deep within his heart and soul that he and Gilbert could never be. Ivan wanted nothing more than for Gilbert to be happy. Sure, he wished the fairy could be happy with him, but Ivan wasn't going to lie to himself. If Gilbert chose to love Ludwig then it would be HIS duty to look out for the human; for Gilbert's sake. But maybe, just maybe, there could still be a change for Gilbert to love him, or at least care for him. Gilbert was always the only one who could understand him in this lonely prison.

Ivan didn't want to lose him.

'I will accept your human lover, if you choose him, so long as you still wish to keep me near you.'

Ivan continued on his way to the castle.

/

Arthur looked at his naked self in the mirror, spreading out his wings to give them a shimmy and a shake. He frowned deeply and heavily slumped his shoulders as the shine of young age had faded since the last time he's done this. His body was still strong and agile; a mature body, full of faded scars from battles…and that damn scar under his belly from when they removed Matthew from him. It was worse when his body changed to that of his female form and he had to wear flowing dresses that flared out from the waist to hide it. It was a scar that had hindered him from keeping his well-sculptured belly as a young warrior. But he wouldn't trade Matthew for anything; not for all the shimmer and gold in the world.

"What are you doing, love?" Called Francis' tired voice from the bed.

"Just looking at myself…thinking back to the times when I was young with a warrior's body like Alfred…before YOU came along and destroyed all that!"

"Sure, blame me." Francis rolled over in the bed and yawned. "Spare me your insults this night, Arthur. I just had to stand outside of the palace while my eldest son was married without me being there. Give me a break, alright?"

Arthur frowned. "I apologize. I know it was hard for you. Trust me, I wanted you to be there, more than anything." He looked at himself in the mirror again. "Francis? Do you remember when we were their age? Alfred and Gilbert's age, I mean."

A chuckle. "That was very long ago, Arthur. You're younger than me."

"But not by much." He stretched his bat wings, looking at their faded shine. "Did I ever look like Gilbert? Or Matthew? Or even Alfred?"

Francis, confused, sat up in the bed and blinked suspiciously at Arthur. "What are you going on about?"

Arthur gave his reflection a sour look. "Seeing Gilbert sparkling like that made me feel…well…a little jealous. And our son has grown into a fine young fairy male. Arrogant? Yes, but Alfred is full of young strength and hope…and Gilbert practically shines like a star beside him. Looking upon that annoying Winter Fairy this night…I just wonder if…if I ever had that kind of allure?"

Sensing where this was going, Francis stood up from the bed and went over to Arthur. He wrapped his arms around his love from behind, resting his stubbly chin on Arthur's shoulder. "Physical 'allure' is all Gilbert has going for him. Unlike you, who is so unique and beautiful on so many different levels." He kissed Arthur's neck, making the other tilt his head for better access. "To me, you don't look your age in the slightest. When I look at you, this beautiful fairy king in the mirror, I still see the most gorgeous being standing on that dock. You are just as handsome and as beautiful since the very first day I laid eyes on you." He kissed Arthur's shoulder. "So what if Gilbert has more sparkle and shimmer? He doesn't have what YOU have; what you can give." Francis rests his hand on Arthur's belly scar. "The most beautiful thing a lover could ask for; a child. You've given me many."

"I've given you two."

"Five."

Arthur glanced away sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry to have brought it up. That was stupid of me. But it doesn't matter what Gilbert has or what Alfred has! What matters is what WE have. You and ME!" He turned Arthur's body to face him. "You are the mother of my children and my Fairy King." He lifted Arthur up and carried him back to the bed. "Your wings don't have to shine to make me love you." He placed a smiling Arthur on the bed before moving to lie down beside him.

"What would I do without you, Francis?" He reached his hand up to stroke the stubbly cheek. "You are really the only one here keeping me sane." He frowned then. "But your eyes are different tonight. They are flat…and dull. What's troubling you?" Arthur brushed a strand of wavy blonde hair away from Francis' face. "I know that look. Is it the wedding?"

Francis sighed and rests his head on Arthur's chest, his free hand stroking the narrow waist. "I was just thinking about…about our children. Our sons; Alfred and Matthew. I still fear that I…that I have helped to bring all this misfortune upon you and the boys. If only I were able to control myself…then perhaps things could have been different."

"Francis-"

He closed his eyes. "Back then I cared nothing for consequences or what the future would bring. I only believed in the here and now! How long was it, Arthur? How long did we have to wait before we could become one?"

Arthur wrapped his arms around Francis' back, flattening the others wings. "Too long."

"I couldn't deny my passion for you. It was as if you were a forbidden piece of fruit…a rare gem…a treasure. I remember that day; you in your female form, walking through the court in an emerald green flowing dress and a black crown. I had already known you personally that day…yet all I really wanted was to take you right there in the aisle for all to see and declare my love for you. And claim you as mine!"

"Love-"

Francis pulled him closer. "All these decades, having to run around in secret and never show my face! Staying away on a voyage was the safest way for me! For if I were here for the births…I swear to the Green Mother and all the stars in the sky that even the strongest warrior in the realm would not have kept me from you."

"Please, stop talking of this." Arthur knew his lover was being overly emotional due to the wedding and having been bottling things up inside for far too long. Now it was all flowing out.

"Your first stillborn…I was here…hidden, lurking in the castle; unable to be with you in fear for our lives. I heard your cries…cries of pain, and then later…sorrow." He squeezed the other tightly, making Arthur gasp out in pain. "I watched as some…some SERVANT, carried our dead baby away. It should have been ME carrying our baby! Not some stranger!"

Arthur, with angry tears in his eyes, violently snapped his jaws at Francis, which forced the other fairy off of him. Francis looked upon his lover with his own tearful eyes. "Why bring that up? Why?" Arthur hollered. "It's hard enough I had to mourn alone at the early hours of such devastation! I endured it all to keep your head on your shoulders and the laughing smile of my baby boy alive." Arthur stood up from the bed. "I know what you're getting at, Francis. I understand how you feel." He turned from him. "And it's not all you. I choose the welfare of our children and my duty over that of my own happiness." He walked away from the bed. "You are blameless."

Francis, unable to take the sorrowful tension any longer, left the bed and dressed. He saw Arthur watching him from the mirror even though the fairy's back was turned to him. Going to the balcony, he checked to see that the coast was clear, and then took off into the night.

Once Francis was gone, Arthur dropped to the floor, shielding his vulnerably with his wings as he cried silent tears into his palms.

/

The sun shone through his chamber window, making his blue eyes squint at the sudden sting of the bright rays. Ludwig was sitting at the edge of his bed, still fully dressed in the wedding attire and having not slept a wink all night. His eyelids were heavy from the lack of sleep, but it was his wandering mind filled with images of Gilbert that kept him awake throughout the night. The most frequent image was of Gilbert with Alfred, wondering what they were doing for their 'wedding night', as if he didn't know. Some part of him hoped that the two fairies only pretended to consummate the marriage and instead just fell asleep. The rest of him saw how pleasingly drunk Alfred was with the way the fairy was hanging on everyone. Being drunk sometimes helped to make you bold. With any luck Gilbert had shoved him away, or defended himself against any type of sex. It would be in Alfred's legal right to do what he wanted, but the fairy male didn't come off that way. Alfred may be loud, obnoxious, dim-witted, and adventurous, but he wouldn't cause Gilbert any harm, and Ludwig was certain of that. It was just the 'jealousy' factor coming into play now; jealousy over Alfred claiming Gilbert.

Ludwig got up from the bed and walked over to the window to pull the dark curtains closed. Normally he enjoyed the bright rays of the sun, but after a night like the last, he wanted the darkness. It wasn't just the images of the two fairies in their marriage bed making him lose sleep but also his own feelings of shame and dishonor. What he did to Gilbert right before the wedding was wrong. Very wrong. He had lost all control of his mind, allowing it to respond to the rush of harbored lust he felt for the fairy. But was it lust for Gilbert; or was it just his body reacting naturally to what his spirit craved? It had to be Gilbert and nothing else. The fairy awakened old feelings hidden away deep inside his soul, keeping them from judgmental eyes. Gilbert was right when he said that the laws of man and monk do not hold power here. While staying here, Ludwig would be allowed to sleep with whichever male he wanted. Same sex coupling was not a sin here; nor did anyone seem to care enough about it. There system of love and togetherness depended on an invisible thread noticeable only to whom you are meant for, be that a man or a woman. Ludwig wondered if that sort of relationship were accepted in the human world, would his father have given up to the monks? That question brought him back to an old memory he had suppressed for years. It was a sad memory; the day he left his home and parents to live with the monks.

_Eleven year old Ludwig sat outside the office door of the Head Master Monk, whom his father was currently speaking to. Ludwig tried to listen to their words but the wood of the door was way too thick to hear anything. He knew something was different when his father, after having not spoken to him after that slap in the work place, took his hand and said to accompany him for a walk. Ludwig wanted to tell his mother he was leaving but his father urged him to follow, so like a dutiful son, he did. Now he was sitting in a temple with butterflies in his stomach, wondering what the two men were talking about in that room. And he would find out when both of them came out to stand in front of him. Ludwig jumped up and stood straight, looking up at both of them._

'_Such good manners your son has. Very respectable.' The monk, who was older than his father, smiled gently at him. _

'_Thank you, sir.' Ludwig responded. _

'_Ludwig,' his father started 'You're going to be living here with the monks from now on.'_

'_But father-'_

'_Ludwig, this is important!' His father raised his voice, instantly making Ludwig hang his head in shame for questioning his father. 'You will be much better off here than with your mother and me. There are many…bad things happening and we want you to stay here, with the monks. They will make you into a great man, and that will please your mother and me immensely. Isn't that what you want? To be a great man?' Ludwig looked up at him and gave a silent nod. 'Your mother and I will come and visit as often as we can. Listen to the monks, do everything they say and work hard to be the very best at everything. For that is what makes you great.'_

_Ludwig held back the tears that threatened to fall, not wanting to anger his father more than the man always was. He knew why his father was leaving him here. It was to keep him from looking at the other boys in the work fields and learn to be a real man. It was a great honor to be a monk from the 'Order of Nature', but it wasn't what Ludwig had wanted to do with his life. But he had nowhere else to go, and more than anything, he wanted to please his parents and make them proud. His father stroked his hair and said 'goodbye' before exiting the temple entrance, with Ludwig standing silently in the doorway with the Master Monk. He watched his father leave through the iron gate, never even looking back at his son. Ludwig clenched his hands at his sides, trying to control the violeny trembling of his body as it was filled with anger, hurt, sadness, and rage. But with the gentle touch of two large hands on his shoulders the trembling stopped and he began to feel peace. He turned to look up into the aging face of the Master Monk. _

'_What is upsetting you so much, child? Is it because you must live here from now on?'_

'_No sir.'_

'_Do you know why your father wants you to live here?'_

_He nodded. 'Because I'm a bad person.' The monk moved to kneel in front of Ludwig, meeting him at eye level and smiled._

'_What makes you think you're a bad person, Little Ludwig?'_

_Ludwig adverted his eyes, looking at his dirtied shoes. 'Because…I'm just a bad person and I should be a good person. I should do the right thing and not the wrong thing.'_

'_But WHAT is it that makes you think that?'_

'_Because I was…looking at other boys in a not good way and it made my father very angry. I don't know why I did it, sir, I just did.'_

_The monk gave a little amused smile at Ludwig's words. 'Were you mean to these boys you looked at?'_

'_No sir.'_

'_Did you hurt them in any way?' he shook his head. 'What about, calling them names?' another shake of his head. 'Did you ever make them feel bad or decide to be a cruel to them?' Another shake. 'Were you a friend to them and treated them as your equals? As fellow men?'_

'_Yes sir.' Ludwig looked at him with curious interest._

'_Then tell me, Little Ludwig, where in any of those answers does it claim you are a bad person?' Blue eyes widened, and the monk smiled. 'If you spend your life helping people and being a good person,' he started, standing up and holding out his hand for Ludwig to take 'Then there is no sin.' Ludwig took his hand and walked back into the temple with him. _

'_But sir, father said-'_

'_The only thing that matters is what the Green Mother says and no one else. We monks speak for her here on Earth. We speak with her voice and help to spread the word of love, light, and nurture.' They stopped in front of a large tapestry with the image of the Green Mother. 'She is opening her womb to release everything into the world. We can see people,' he pointed them out 'animals, trees, fish, fairies, unicorns, even the sun and the moon.' Ludwig looked at the tapestry, taking in all the images and color with childish awe. 'We all came from the same belly.' The monk lightly poked Ludwig's belly, making him giggle softly. 'That makes us all the same. And if the Green Mother loves us all the same, no matter what we are, then shouldn't we do the same in her honor?'_

_Ludwig smiled and gave a firm nod. 'Yes sir!' He brought a finger to his lip in thought. 'But, Master Monk, sir, why doesn't everyone be nice like this? Why do some people want to see these things as bad?'_

_The monk sighed. 'Oh, well, THAT' he emphasized 'is a very broad topic for another day. Perhaps when you are a little older.' He smiled down at the boy. 'Not everyone likes to think in kind ways, or use kind words. They're just grumpy. And as I'm sure you already know, the world is not all kind. There are many people out there who choose not to be kind and ignore the Green Mother's teaching of love, nurture, tolerance, humbleness, and acceptance. It is up to us to keep their spirits high and help guide them back to the light and to do only good deeds.'_

_Ludwig nodded. 'I understand, sir. Love and nurture is very important.' _

'_Yes. But Ludwig, you must know that we monks are not allowed to marry anyone when we grow older.'_

'_Why not?'_

'_Well, our duty is to the Green Mother. In a way we are married to her. We must spread her love and kindness to everyone, not just to one single person. We are a brotherhood. We are a family. Everything we are is only for the Green Mother. All this you will come to learn and accept in time.'_

And how right the old monk was. Ludwig stared up at the ceiling as the memory ended, not having any recollection of what came after it. As he grew and studied the world, he began to learn the harsher truths about the Master Monk's first words to him. The man was speaking to a little boy, and was keeping the philosophy as simple as possible. He hid everything 'bad' about the people and the society they lived in. For some years, Ludwig literally believed that the 'mean people' were just 'grumpy'. But he couldn't blame the monk for sugarcoating a dark world. Yes, he kept Ludwig from exploring his interest in men. And yes, he tried to keep Daniel from talking about fairies. All this he did while claiming that being a good person was all that matter and nothing else. But Ludwig knew why he did it. It was to protect them from the evils of society. Even the monks had to hide what they really were and what they really thought to protect themselves and others. So the only vow he broke thus far was ALMOST engaging in sex with another person.

He flopped face first onto the bed. "Do my vows count in this realm as well?" He wanted to answer himself by saying 'yes', but it would go against everything he stood for. "A real man keeps his promises and honors his vows! I must not allow myself to be led astray!" Satisfied with his own pep talk, Ludwig felt ready to tackle the day ahead. He stood up from the bed, proud and strong, with his staff right beside him. "I must be strong, and resist temptation. Gilbert is a…married fairy now." If he held his vows so true then why did they help to make him feel empty inside?

/

It wasn't possible for him to sleep anymore.

Gilbert flopped around in the bed for the hundredth time since waking up after Alfred (noisily) had left the room. He was resting his mind and body from the events of last night. The promise of 'no sex' was broken when Alfred stuck his hand down the front of Gilbert's pants. Alfred had drunk to the point where promises and logic didn't really matter, but what followed wasn't entirely unpleasant. There was pleasure in their consummating, but Gilbert wasn't fully present during the act. His mind was filled with images of Ludwig in Alfred's place, which may be the reason why he had felt sexual pleasure. Alfred himself had some skill; Gilbert would give him that. The fairy was probably downstairs in the courtroom right now bragging about what a great lover he was. That brought a smirk to Gilbert's slightly swollen lips. Gilbert was mainly responsible for his own pleasure last night. However, this was the first time he laid with a Dark Fairy and if the numerous bite marks on his skin weren't an indication of how rough they were then he didn't know what was. Alfred hadn't bitten hard enough to draw blood but Gilbert saw he had noticeable red marks all over his body. The red rings shone like a beacon on his milky white skin, and there were even some claw marks along his thighs and hips. Yet the one question on his mind was, as he looked at all these marks, what kind of lover would Ludwig be? Would he be rough and fast like Alfred, or slow and gentle?

He sat up in the bed, stretched his wings, and cracked his neck. Best he start getting ready to make his appearance to the world for everyone will be asking about the wedding night. Now he was officially a prince by marriage, all because Alfred stuck his dick in him. The irony of it made him let out a laugh, which was a relief after all the depression he went through last night. Yet he would continue to put on a happy face as best he could, and that would be easy if Ludwig wasn't around. Gilbert was eager to see the monk, but not looking forward to what his heart might do. And what if Arthur could sense it? If the king knew of his attraction for Ludwig then things to could ugly for the both of them. Even if Roderich found out there would be hell to pay. Gilbert would have breeched all the contracts and there would be punishment on both sides. Feeling depressed again, he let his body hang limp as his wings struggled to carry his dead weight to the wardrobe. Should he wear all black and be in mourning for his lost at love? Roderich DID have a black outfit made, but only so he could fit in with the Dark Court. It would be appropriate today. What was he mourning; the fact that he was in love with a celibate human monk. He and Ludwig never got to talk after the incident in the chamber…when the monk was forcing their erections together. Gilbert shuddered in delight as he was putting on his pants and almost toppled when his feet became tangled. Luckily his wings stopped him in time and he used the levitation to help finish with the pants, which now had to conceal the beginnings of a hard-on. Things just weren't going his way.

By the time he had finished dressing and had placed the new crown on his head, Gilbert was ready to jump back into bed. The covers seemed like an appropriate place to hide from the world. But his stomach was rumbling and he now had 'royal duties' that needed attending to. He didn't know what they were but if he were indeed the 'wife' of the marriage, then his jobs would consist of charity crap and running royal events.

"Whoopie." Gilbert groaned. "Be happy, Gilbert. Just try and be happy. Maybe your life here won't be so bad. King Arthur is nothing like Roderich, and at least the Dark King gives me a little more freedom! Stupid Roderich." The chamber door squeaked as it opened, causing Gilbert to yelp in startled surprise. He turned to see that it was only Matthew peeking in from around the door.

"G-Good morning, Gilbert." Matthew greeted softly.

"Hey Mattie! Good to see you! Come on in and close the door! I haven't spoken to you!" Gilbert was pleased to see Matthew, a very friendly face in this dark court.

Matthew smiled. "I know. I didn't get a chance to congratulate you last night…so I came to do it now. A servant said you were still asleep. Are you…all right? Was Alfred kind to you?"

Gilbert loved Matthew's ability to be so naive and caring at the same time. "Alfred was fine. You don't have to be your father's spy, you know!" He chuckled and ruffled Matthew's hair. "We got along fine last night, so don't worry about it. I'll be coming down now, so I hope there's still some breakfast left for me?"

"Of course. Father and Alfred are still down there now having it. Father wanted me to make sure you were feeling well. Shall we go down together then?"

"Lead the way, my little Mattie!" Gilbert linked his arm with Matthew's, a simple gesture that made the younger fairy flush prettily. He had always felt bad for poor Matthew because the boy had to walk in Alfred's shadow. Matthew was the second born, the heir to the throne IF something happened to Alfred. Gilbert knew all to well of King Arthur's over protection for the boy, even though would forget about Matthew on a daily basis. Matthew was a sheltered prince with nothing to his name but the purity of his body and spirit. It seemed to Gilbert that Matthew belonged in the Light Court and not the Dark. His spirit was too warm and gentle for such a place as this. Sweet little Matthew.

"Oh, good morning, Ludwig." Matthew smiled at the approaching man.

Gilbert froze in place as his eyes locked on with Ludwig's. The monk had stopped too, dressed in his human monk robes, and staring right back.

Ludwig's face grew a dark red.

Gilbert's knees turned to water, threatening to buckle out from underneath him.

Ludwig swallowed a hard lump in his throat, feeling the beads of sweat decorate his temples.

Gilbert's heart began to pound and thump viciously in his chest.

Matthew just looked at them both in confusion, but spoke each one's name to get their attention. "Gilbert?" Gilbert looked at him. "Ludwig?" Ludwig did the same. "If you are done…greeting each other…then may we go to breakfast?"

"Oh, yes, of course." Ludwig replied. "I have already eaten and now I'm making my way to the courtroom for the daily audiences. I'm sad to say that we have a traitor and a criminal asking for an audience with the king, which the king had granted permission."

"What does it pertain to?" Matthew asked.

Ludwig squeezed the staff in his hands. "It has to do with your legitimacy, Matthew. And Alfred's."

Matthew's wings drooped. "Oh."

Gilbert nudged him gently. "You don't have to be there, Matthew. I'll be present now so you don't have to sit through these audiences anymore. I know they upset you."

Purple eyes glanced up at him. "Only the mean ones. Father gets very angry and does…cruel things."

"Prince Matthew," Ludwig started "I will do whatever I can to help keep your father's anger in check. I pray that he may listen to my words of wisdoms and accept them. Do not forget that I am also a neutral advisor."

Matthew smiled at him. "Okay, I trust you, Ludwig!" He began to pull Gilbert along. "Come on, Gilbie! Let's go eat!"

Ludwig and Gilbert never looked away from one another as their paths crossed; until both were out of sight.

Gilbert had to pretend he was interested in what Matthew was saying right now about the candles to slow his rapidly beating heart. Would this happen every time he saw Ludwig from now on? What was he going to do when they were in the courtroom together? Both his husband and the king would be sitting there with them, and would notice the pleasurable tension in the room. Gilbert was surprised Matthew didn't sense it already, or he was just too shy to say anything. He didn't want to destroy everything when it had just started.

'Green Mother, give me strength to control my fucking urges!'

/

Ludwig stood beside the king's throne on the left, while Alfred and Gilbert were seated together to the right. He was offered a chair, but Ludwig declined saying he preferred to stand with his staff. They had been through three audiences already with Arthur making acceptable judgments. Ludwig was fortunate that his mind was able to focus on the people talking to the king rather than on Gilbert, who 'had' to sit with his hand on top of Alfred's. He just couldn't look at them for any length of time in fear of getting aroused by the sight of the Winter Fairy. It helped when Arthur softly asked for his advice on a peasant's matter, and Ludwig always delivered an appropriate answer. Arthur had yet to disagree with him. But when it came time for the criminals to appear, Arthur had a dark, threatening look on his face. Even Alfred, who for the most part had been half asleep all this time, chose to stand up from his chair and open his bat wings. The tactic was to make themselves appear more threatening and weaken the spirit or resolve of the accused. The tactic was working, for one of the fairy men was shaking in terror, but the other was holding strong, glaring at the royals and baring his teeth. Both men were being held by chains and at sword point by a handful of guards.

"Jack Fair and Lawrence Benzoa," Arthur started, "You both stand accused of speaking out against your king and that of his sons, your princes." Arthur smiled darkly and threaded his fingers together, tapping his long nails on his palms. "I will speak plainly from here on out. Whatever it is you wish to say, please, now is the time to say it to my face. Your sovereign prince and I are right here in front of you, so please, say what you will."

Gilbert and Ludwig glanced at one another for a moment before turning back to the two accused.

"We want true heirs!" Shouted Jack, the one who was unafraid. "Your sons are born from a commoners' seed, just like the rest of us, and yet we live in slums! We pay our taxes so that illegitimate prince can sit on his throne!"

Alfred growled and showed his fangs. "I am of noble blood, you disgusting city dweller! I do as much as I can to help-" Arthur motioned for his son to stop, and he did.

"Your majesty, give us a true, pure bloodied heir and we the people will let you keep your bastard sons! Those are the terms on our end! One is a glutton and the other is a weakling! They cannot properly represent the Dark Court!" Jack's brown eyes turned to glare at Gilbert. "And now you have let a Light Court fairy whore into our kingdom, just more proof of your children's illegitimacy!"

"SILENCE!" Arthur's command echoed in the large cavern room. He stood up from the throne and his body began to glow with a dark purple hue. Ludwig took a step back from him. "To speak such lies and question the king's judgments is punishable by death! Death at the hands of the king himself!"

"Then do it!" Shouted Jack. "My death will serve as proof of your lies!"

Ludwig spoke up then. "Your death is foolish." Everyone stopped to look at him; Arthur with a glare, and Gilbert and Alfred with surprise.

'Did he really just say that?' Gilbert asked himself. 'Is he out of his mind? Arthur will filet him alive!'

"What is it that you speak of, monk?" Arthur asked.

"Forgive me, your highness, I mean no disrespect to you or your sons-" he looked at the accused "but as a monk of the 'Order of Nature', it is my duty to try and keep such evil thoughts from the minds of men."

Arthur smirked. "And just what do you want to say to this criminal?"

Ludwig looked to Jack, who was still glaring at him. "To give up your life so easily is foolish. Foolish and stupid. Your asking for death is only proof of your unhappiness in something that you cannot control. Instead of living your life to do good, and working to help your fellow fairies and your king prosper, you choose to listen to lies, gossip, and slander. Those are not the teachings of our Great Mother, who has given us all the chance at a happy, prosperous life. But unless you and your people can rise above such primitive nonsense and see the beauty in the world, then I can promise you that your court will be a much better place."

Alfred rolled his eyes and Gilbert was simply transfixed on Ludwig's words. The monk was such a great speaker! Oh how he craved him!

"Don't not speak of the Green Mother as if you knew her motives, human!" Said Jack with a manic laugh. "There is no 'supreme being'! There is only us!"

"Father, kill this bastard!" Alfred demanded. "Not only is he defying you but our advisor as well, who only means to do the right thing."

'Oh, shut up, Alfred.' Gilbert sighed to himself.

Arthur turned to Ludwig. "I respect what you tried to do, Ludwig. But you must learn that most beings, human or fairy, could care less about deities and moral laws, no matter how true they are. And so, Jack Fair; I, King Arthur of the Dark Court, sentences you to death by beheading!" The fairy Jack tried to pull away from the guards as Arthur descended the dais stairs, taking with him one of the guards' board swords. The two guards holding Jack shifted his position so that his neck and head were bared to the king.

Ludwig watched the scene unfold before him, where Arthur raised the sword and swiftly removed the fairy's head from his shoulders. The other man, Lawrence, started to shout, scream, and sob in fear of the same happening to him. The man begged and pleaded with Arthur as the king stepped towards him. That was when the fairy called out to Ludwig, his sobbing voice desperate with the plea for mercy. "SIR MONK! PLEASE! PLEASE TELL OUR KING TO FORGIVE ME! I HAVE DONE NO WRONG!"

"You've spoken out against your king." Ludwig replied smoothly. "A king, who, but ancient royal blood, is chosen by the Green Mother herself. To speak out against the king is to speak out against her."

Alfred grinned. "I like that one."

Gilbert stared at Ludwig. 'Damn he looks good when he's being defensive!'

"THEN PLEASE! PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME! I WILL REPENT FOR MY DIRTY DEEDS! I SWEAR TO NEVER QUESTION THE KING OR HIS SONS AGAIN! I BEG OF YOU! SIR MONK!"

"Keep him still and hold out his arm." Arthur commanded the guards who moved to do so.

"NO! NO PLEASE!" He fairy sobbed.

"Be thankful I'm letting you live, scum!" Arthur hissed like a snake and raised the sword to lop off the fairy's arm when Ludwig's shout of 'no' made him freeze. He turned to glare glowing green eyes at the human who was now descending the stairs towards them. "Monk?"

Ludwig bowed. "My king, permission to speak and pass judgment on this man."

Arthur raised a heavy brow, and then looked down at the sobbing man who had thrown up and soiled himself out of fear. "Very well. What is it that you have in mind, oh merciful monk?"

Ludwig said the fairy's name and a woeful face of silent pleading met his gaze. Ludwig kept his features calm and stern. "Listen to my words carefully. Take back my words and policies to your people. Tell them of what happened here, and let them know how they can help to make some changes that do not require lies and violence. Speak of the mercy we have shown you here today. For remember, it is this king here who keeps all of you safe and hidden from the cruelties of the Light Court as well as other dangerous beings. It is this king who makes the sun and moon rise and set so you all may feel like you are living outside in the world. This is the king who weakens himself to put up a magic barrier and keep out all those who threaten to do your people harm. Go now, and let these words be known."

"Oh, thank you, good monk! Thank you!"

"BUT!" Ludwig's voice turned harsh. "Should we ever hear of your crimes again or see you in this spot then I promise that you will lose more than just your arm. You will lose your life." He slammed his staff on the floor, making the fairy shriek in fear. "Mercy can only go so far before punishment becomes a necessary option. We will have order in this court when I am around." Ludwig turned to Arthur.

The king closed his eyes and waved them off with his hand. "Let him go, and see him out of here!" The guard escorted the sobbing man out of the courtroom while a handful of servants came to clean up the mess.

Alfred hissed at his father when the king returned to the dais. "You let him pass judgments and not me? That's not fair!"

Arthur dramatically flipped his cloak and sat back down, crossing his legs. "That's because I don't trust in your judgments. Ludwig, however, made many valid points." He smirked at the monk. "I like having you around here. You're merciful, but you're tough as well." He turned back to his son. "You can learn from Ludwig, Alfred." Alfred gave Ludwig a raspberry. "Gilbert, you've been awfully silent this morning. Is anything the matter?"

Gilbert shook his head. "Not at all. I guess I'm just…trying to get used to the change of atmosphere and living. You know, all this is a bit strange to me, even if I did spend time here." He scoffed. "But I was a little boy, then. Things are different now as an adult."

Ludwig looked at the Winter Fairy. "I'm surprised you did not try to defend yourself when that Jack spoke out against you. That was a horrible insult."

"Yes," Arthur's eyes narrowed at Alfred "That's when my SON should have stepped in to defend his 'wife'."

Alfred smiled proudly. "Gilbert's not a lady, he can fend for himself. Isn't that right, Gilbie?"

Gilbert gave two thumbs up. "He's got it! I chose not to attack the guy because that's not the status or reputation I'm going for as a 'prince by marriage'."

Arthur raised a brow, and both of Ludwig's went up in interest. "Care to elaborate on that?" Arthur asked.

"Well, Alfred and I are to only act like lovers in public, so that means I have to be all nice and…well, and be more like Matthew in front of people. Standing up for myself and killing the guy wouldn't say anything good about me. Or in case you've all forgotten, the royal family is not very popular with the people."

Alfred looked down and Arthur nodded. "You're correct. Now that we have a Light Court fairy in our family and a human monk at our side, the people are going to hate us all the more." He rests his head back against the throne. "Why can nothing ever be easy?"

"That is what tests our strength and spirit to continue living." Ludwig offered.

"Okay, this guy is boring me." Alfred gave Ludwig a thumbs down. "You're cool and all, Luddy, but I got some training work to do over at the military base!" he grinned and leapt into the air. He purposefully flapped his wings heavily so the wind would blow in Ludwig's face. Ludwig paid it no mind, taking into consideration just what type of fairy Alfred was and how it was in their nature to abuse and tease humans.

"Alfred! Show some respect!" Arthur scolded. "You could probably learn a few good things from Ludwig if you listened to him!"

"Sorry! But 'fun' is calling! If I want to have fun chanting some scrolls and prayer, I'll seek you out, Ludwig!" He laughed happily and flew out of the courtroom, doing a few flips and swirls to make a dramatic exit.

Arthur just swore under his breath. "Can you believe I gave birth to that thing? THAT THING, came out of me. I should have eaten him like the animals do to their young."

Ludwig looked embarrassed and Gilbert threw his head back to laugh. "Your highness, don't blame yourself for Alfred." Gilbert said with a laugh. "He's in a league of his own!"

"Gilbert is right. You have raised both boys pretty much the same and Matthew has grown into a very respectable fairy. Alfred just…got lost along the way."

Arthur chuckled behind his palm. "Well, that's not entirely true. Gilbert, you remember when all of you were little? Just how much different was Matthew to Alfred? Let's enlighten our human monk a bit, and let him know just what kind of family he's getting involved in!"

Ludwig frowned. "Is this necessary?"

Gilbert grinned "Yeah, it is! Oh, wait, let me tell you about the first time I came here to play! I wasn't 'allowed' to leave the Light Court, but I did anyway for obvious reasons." He snapped his fingers. "No one tells me what to do! So I stumble upon this castle and I'm invited in to play by Alfred. Now we're roughly the same age, although I'm about ten years older than him. And so-

'_My name is Alfred! Prince Alfred! And this is my baby brother, Matthew!' Matthew peeked out from behind Alfred, wiggled his fingers in a wave, and hid behind him once again. 'What shall we play?'_

'_Let's play dragons and unicorns!' Gilbert offered._

'_Yeah! That's awesome! I get to be the biggest dragon!' Alfred claimed._

'_No, I get to be the biggest dragon! I'm older!' Gilbert also claimed. _

'_No, me!'_

'_NO! Me!" Both boys growled and pressed their foreheads together, trying to scare and threaten the other._

_Matthew, holding a teddy bear about the same size as him, piped up with 'you can both be big dragons?' They ignored him. 'Um…can I be a dragon too?'_

_Alfred answered him. 'No matter, only big cool guys your big bro can be dragons! You can be the unicorn!'_

_Matthew beamed. 'Okay! What do I do?'_

_Gilbert smirked. 'The unicorn just sits under a tree and watches the big dragons play.' Alfred snickered as well._

'_Oh…okay then. I go over there. Just call me in when it's my turn to play?'_

'_Yeah, sure.' Alfred shooed his brother away and Matthew dutifully took a seat under a tree, watching as the others played._

'_Is it my turn yet?' No answer. A few minutes later, 'Can I play now?' Still no answer. He puffs his cheeks. 'I want to be a dragon!' He shouted softly, but no one heard him. 'Okay then! I'm just gonna charge in!' Matthew put the bear down and ran to join in with the fun. However, he ran right into Gilbert's back and fell back, landing on his side and scraping his elbow. 'Ow!' He squealed softly. The other two didn't hear him, and both actually stumbled over him, hurting him further. 'Ah! Ow!'_

'_Oh no! Mattie! Are you okay?' Alfred ran to him. 'No! No, no, no Mattie! Don't cry! Please don't cry! I make it all better!' Alfred kissed his bloody elbow. 'See? All better!'_

_Matthew just cried, very, very softly, but it was clear he was scared and in pain._

_Gilbert scratched his head. 'Wow, a mouse cries louder than him! What's the big deal anyway? Let him cry, he'll get over it.'_

_Alfred gulped. 'No, you don't understand! My mommy can hear Mattie's cries from far away and-' there came a loud flapping from up above. 'Uh oh!'_

_Gilbert watched in wide-eyed awe as a female dark fairy landed in front of him and Matthew. She had long blonde pigtails and wore a green dress that tried to show off her small chest. Her eyes were glowing green and her body was covered by a dark purple aura. Gilbert feared she would go onto all fours like a wildcat and attack him. She even had some green scales! Gilbert gulped and cowered as she glared at him while scooping Matthew into her arms._

'_What is the meaning of this? Why is there a Light Fairy here, Alfred? What happened to your brother?'_

_Alfred sniffled. 'Sorry mommy, but this is Gilbert and he came to play and we accidently knocked into Matthew! We didn't mean it!'_

_When she turned to look at Gilbert he nearly yelped. 'You! Do your parents know you are here?'_

'_N-No ma'am! My parents don't care where I go! But I'll leave now!' 'Please don't eat me!' He said to himself._

'_Can Gilbie stay, mama?' Matthew asked through his tears. 'We were playing nice.'_

'_He can play with Alfred, but you are coming back with me! You need to heal your wound. You can play in your room where it's safe.' She flapped up into the sky. 'Mind yourself while you are here, Winter Fairy! I am the Queen of the Dark Fairies! I will eat you if you hurt my son!'_

_Gilbert gasped as she flew away while clutching Matthew tightly to her breast. _

'_This place is crazy!'_

When Gilbert finished, his shoulders were shaking with laughter. "It wasn't often Matthew got to play with us! King Arthur always had him locked up safely in his room!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "If you're ever a parent someday then you will understand." He turned back to Ludwig. "I thank you again for your help with that audience, Ludwig. I may consult you more often on such matters."

Ludwig bowed. "Your grace is too kind."

"And you speak so well." Arthur stood up and looked at Gilbert. "Gilbert, come walk with me for a bit. I wish to discuss a few things."

"Oh, alright." Gilbert left with Arthur, but glanced back at Ludwig only to see that the monk had turned away to leave as well, using a different exit. Gilbert's heart dropped to his stomach, and he wanted to run after the monk and walk with him instead of the king. But duty called. If he could somehow break away from Arthur, then he would run to Ludwig's side. He just needed to be with the man for a few moments to talk about their feelings for one another. After seeing Ludwig's somewhat calm reaction to him this morning he feared what the answer may be.

/

After spending a little bit of time in the library, Ludwig chose to take a stroll through the gardens and admire the roses. He stopped at the blue ones, thinking back to last night and his conversation with Francis. Their story was a sorrowful one; something that Ludwig wished could be different for them. Francis mentioned wanting to take Arthur away from the kingdom to live a free life where he can live only for himself. Francis had even explained to him how important Arthur was for the security of the Dark Court as if the king was the only thing keeping the kingdom alive. The Francis he spoke to last night was completely different from the arrogant one that he first met. It just amazed him at how strong people were in hiding their true selves. Ludwig gently plucked one of the roses, but when he held it between his fingers, the thorns extended and poked him painfully. He hissed and dropped the rose, which then turned brown and disappeared into a pile of dust. Ludwig looked at his hand, seeing four or five small red thorn pricks in his skin. One was even stuck in his palm and he easily pulled it out. Damn roses.

"Ludwig?" It was Gilbert.

"Gilbert?" Ludwig turned to the direction of the voice and saw Gilbert on the other side of the blue rose bush. The monk flushed softly at Gilbert's smile.

Gilbert flushed prettily as well. "I just wanted to say that you were really good in there today. You handled a tough situation with gentle, but stern force. I guess you really don't need to be a fighter, huh?" He chuckled. "Do you still want me to teach you some moves with that staff?"

The monk looked away. "Yes, I would like that." Ludwig was looking around to make sure no one was there to see or hear them speaking. "Shouldn't you be with the king?"

"We just spoke of last night, that's all. Everyone seems to forget that I'm not a virgin, unlike some people here." He teased, making Ludwig blush further. "And…that's another reason why I'm here. Why I sought you out."

Ludwig gulped. "We should not speak of such things." He whispered.

"But you can't deny what we feel for each other, right?" Gilbert whispered back, his face and heart full of hope.

Ludwig closed his eyes. "No, I cannot." Gilbert grinned, feeling his heart soar. "But I'm afraid it can not be." He looked at the Winter Fairy, watching as those beautiful pale features fell in sadness. "You are married now…it is not fair to your husband, the prince, and the future king of this court. You are a fairy, and I am a human. The differences are just too great."

Gilbert growled low. "But I don't care about that!" He whispered harshly. "Ludwig, I cannot deny the feelings for you in my heart! The feeling is strong!"

"The feeling will fade so long as we stay away from each other."

"It's not that easy!" Gilbert felt tears welling up in his eyes. "My heart is different from yours!"

Ludwig gave a slight nod. "Precisely. Gilbert, it is so early in your feelings for me that I know the yearning in your heart will fade over time. It would be for the best. I am a monk; I took specific vows and I plan to keep them. I am a man of my word."

"But you are not in your world! Ludwig, your vows mean nothing here!" Gilbert pleaded, but Ludwig just ignored him.

"They mean something to me." He looked around again and then leaned closer to Gilbert. "Gilbert…I will not lie. When I see you my blood boils with wanton lust." He saw Gilbert shudder in pleasure, and the fairy even let out a little gasp. "I want to devour you and possess your body in every way possible. I want us to become one; for you to be mine and only mine." Gilbert blushed with love and want. "You are beautiful, and strong; and I know that you are good person. I want to continue on from where we left off in your chambers, but that is something we can never do."

"Why not?" Gilbert was back to tears again. His heart was aching and shooting a stinging pain throughout his body. "Ludwig…please…love is not something to be ashamed of! Don't listen to those monks and their-"

"I am not ashamed to be in love." Ludwig stated simply. "But I do hold my vows in very high regard. People look to me to guide and help them." He smiled softly, looking down at his leaf pendant necklace. "I'm to spread my good deeds and love to everyone, to keep them healthy and happy. Keep them on a path that is straight and true. I need to be their strength."

Now Gilbert's tears had turned to ones of anger. "So your heart is not allowed to beat for one person? You can't love one person as well as those you must serve and guide?"

Ludwig shook his head. "I have a duty in my world. I cannot leave it to live here. Gilbert, if I were a different man and if I were free, I would run away with you in a heartbeat. No second thoughts."

"But if you love and desire me like you said you do, then why hold back? Ludwig, Alfred and I promised that when we married we could sleep around if we wanted! Alfred won't care!"

"It's just not right. I'm sorry, Gilbert. Let's just…try to forget our desires and go about our lives normally."

Gilbert glared at him. "I am a fairy, Ludwig. My heart is different from yours! I cannot just shut off my feelings and desires for you like you can! My heart is much more complex than that!"

Ludwig walked around the rose bush to stand in front of Gilbert. "Our passion for one another runs high…but we must maintain our composure and willpower to look beyond it. We can love one another, but the passion play between us can't be. I took my vows…and I will honor them." He saw the hurt on Gilbert's face. "Just like I will honor my feelings for you and none other."

Gilbert's pink eyes were filled with hope once again. "Then we can be together! We can enjoy each other's company and-"

"No, we can't. You know what might happen if we are alone together. I might just have my way with you."

"I don't mind!"

"But I do!" Ludwig's tone was firm now. "If you love me as you say you do, then shouldn't you respect my wishes?" Gilbert looked away from him, choosing not to answer. "Your silence only exposes your stubbornness."

"It just makes no sense…" Gilbert whispered with tears rolling down his cheeks. "Why should love allowed and not sex? Sex isn't needed, I agree, but there's nothing wrong with it! It's the greatest way to love one another! It's a way to love each other that's only for you and you alone! How can that be denied?"

Ludwig rested his weight on his staff and looked at Gilbert's sorrowful face, wanting to wipe the tears away and kiss those trembling pink lips. "Because sex clouds your judgment. It drives people to do horrible and crazy things. It can alter them completely. Lust is a strong and violent feeling if used incorrectly. Sex brings two people closer, but it also helps to weaken ones' resolve and composure. It is kept from us so we learn to indulge in the simple things life has to offer. I wish you could see that. You still use sex in a way to make yourself feel love and wanted, but I already feel that way for you. We don't need a physical act to prove it. Besides…that ring on your finger symbolizes you are a married fairy…and are off-limits to anyone else. I am forbidden to lay with a married person."

"I can't believe I'm hearing all this! Ludwig, you're breaking my heart!" He tried to hold in his tears but they silently started to fall in rapid rivers. And it was true. Gilbert could feel his heart being ripped in two. Here Ludwig proclaimed his love for him, but wouldn't allow them to be together; all because of some vows and a ring. It wasn't fair!

"In the end it's for the greater good." He turned away from Gilbert, feeling his own heart aching in his chest. Tears stung behind his eyes but never would he let them fall. If Gilbert' couldn't be strong, then Ludwig would be strong for the both of them. "I'll see you around, Gilbert." He said and walked off, knowing that behind him Gilbet's heart was probably shattering into a million pieces…and his own heart may just do the same. 'This is for the best. You cannot lust. You cannot go against your vows. Love is not a crime, it is not a sin, but the physical act is. I must be strong; strong for the both of us. So many dangers are lined up before us. Should we be found out then both of us will die. I can't let that happen. Both Gilbert and I are much too needed to be gone from our worlds. My happiness in return for Gilbert's safety. Gilbert…please, forgive me.'

Gilbert watched with a broken heart as Ludwig disappeared from sight, the words echoing over and over again in his head. He wouldn't give up on Ludwig! No, not by a long shot. Ludwig just needed to realize that his vows could be broken and that nothing would happen should he give in to wanton desire. Gilbert knew he couldn't go on if Ludwig decided to never be with him. Ludwig admitted to feeling a primitive desire for him, but it was those vows holding him back. 'I must make him see the silliness of his vows!' He clenched his eyes shut. 'I love him. Damn it all!' He spun on his heel- "I love him!" and plowed right in to someone.

Pink eyes widened and he gasped out, "Ivan!"

End Chapter 9 TBC


	10. Chapter 10

***Okay! Wow! Fast update! This chapter is shorter than the previous ones, but I did it for a reason. Also, when reading this chapter, read through it carefully. There is a LOT going on. ^_^ So read on and enjoy! Thanks to my beta for her work!

***Warnings: Language, angst

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 10

Of all the fairies and creatures in the kingdom, he had to bump into Ivan. Gilbert had to tilt his head to look up into red eyes, which have yet to revert to the normal purple when in human form. He couldn't read the expression on Ivan's face, either. The male was wearing a small smile but his brows were furrowed, and Gilbert also noticed that Ivan did not retract his claws. Currently, Ivan's hands were at his sides, the claws tapping in rhythm at the hips. In the past Gilbert had never really feared Ivan; but at this moment things happened to be different, and just how much did Ivan hear of his conversation with Ludwig? He already had one secret with Ivan, when they had slept together some time ago, and now there was this one with Ludwig. Gilbert was afraid to ask, but knew he had no choice. Ivan could be sweet, gentle, and kind at times but has been known to be very violent. Luckily, Ivan chose to speak first.

"He's quite the gentleman, isn't he? Our little human monk." Ivan said with a bright smile. "And such restraint on his end, to deny the pleasures of you."

"Ivan…just how much did you hear?" Gilbert rests his hand on the top of his hilt, just in case this discussion became heated.

The phantom black dog crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, enough to know that I will never hear those words from your lips spoken for me."

Gilbert felt a shudder go through him when he heard Ivan's answer. "Ivan, what we had was just a fling. You know how fairy hearts work and if I didn't feel anything for you after our time together then nothing can become of us. You and I are too different."

Ivan's gaze narrowed. "And you and a human aren't? I'm pretty sure I heard it straight from Ludwig's mouth that he does not want a sexual relationship with you because you are a fairy." Gilbert shook his head. "I heard what he whispered to you." Ivan leaned in closer so their noses were only inches apart. "I saw how your body shuddered at his little confession and I could sense the blood rushing in your veins. But Ludwig honors his vows, as well as the ones you took with your 'husband'. Why do you want to defile those 'sacred' vows?"

The Winter Fairy angrily shoved past him. "You know what? This is none of your damned business! Why am I even talking to you?"

Ivan turned his head and said, "Because I can tell the king and your husband about Ludwig, as well as when we were together."

Gilbert's feet froze in mid step as if an icy hand had reached out from the ground and held both his ankles. Even his body went cold, with his limbs and tongue going numb with an inner frost. If Ivan were to tell of their time together then everything he had now would be ripped away from him and his chance (though small) at becoming a Fairy Knight was over. Not only would he lose his new status as 'prince', but also the favor (what little there was) of King Roderich. If he lost favor and support from the Light Royals then he was left alone to suffer at the hands of Arthur. Roderich and Elizaveta owned him nothing so why would they want to interfere? Alfred could very well order to have Ludwig's head removed from his shoulders; and even Gilbert's own for that matter. Yet the removal of his pretty head wouldn't be for loving a human but for the soul reason of sleeping with a creature like Ivan. He knew little of Ivan's actual background or where the dark beast had come from but heard enough about it from Arthur over the years. Ivan's universe overlapped their own realm and that of the human world, which was how Ivan had the power to foresee the death on earth. Ivan's races of black beasts were also frowned upon by the fairy world for being a 'lesser' species. To fornicate with one was to disgrace yourself and that of your race, family, and title. King Arthur had enough 'dark rumors' about him already and he sure as hell would not take kindly to Gilbert adding to it. And his biggest issues may not even be the king and his husband, but that of the Pure Bloods, should these deeds reach their ears. He feared those crazies more than he did anyone else. How could one stupid mistake that happened SO long ago affect him so terribly?

Finally finding his voice and the strength to walk again, Gilbert slowly turned around to face Ivan. "Are you threatening me, Ivan? Are you trying to blackmail me into loving you or caring for you?" He narrowed his pink gaze as he stalked towards Ivan. "My fairy heart has made its choice; something that I can have no control over, and this heart does not sparkle for YOU!" He saw the look of hurt blanket Ivan's face yet he felt no remorse. "If you tell on me, then I can either be killed or incarcerated, and then you won't have me at all! Is that what you want? Do you want for me to be killed?"

Ivan's dog ears lowered against his head. "I don't want you hurt, Gilbert."

"Then help me." Gilbert added softly. "Help me to keep my secrets; our secrets." He took Ivan's hands in his own for now he had an idea that should secure Ivan's silence. It was a cruel and dirty trick, but it was one necessary that would save his life. "I can't be your lover, Ivan, but I can be your friend. And friends keep each other's secrets and make each other happy. I need you to help watch out for me here, like you've always done, and to keep an eye on Ludwig as well. If you want me to keep being your friend and caring about you, then you have to accept my feelings for Ludwig and tell no one. That will make me happy to call you a friend. Understand that my heart beats only for him now and no other. I cannot change destiny. It's just the way things are here." He could see Ivan was taking in everything he was saying for the pure hurt was written all over his face. Gilbert didn't care to have Ivan as a friend but the creature knew way too much about him to be ignored or kicked to the side. He felt dirty for lying to Ivan, but it was a necessary evil right now. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Gilbie, I understand." Ivan replied, his voice echoing with the whimpers of a true dog.

"Remember, your heart can change, but mine can't. It's a curse."

"Then I will do it for you, Gilbert, but no one else."

He smiled. "Do you promise?"

"Yes."

"You're a good friend, Ivan."

Ivan pulled away from him, returned to his dog form, and just walked away without another word. Gilbert was going to call to him but the form of Ivan slowly disappeared from sight. Gilbert felt slight remorse for the hurt and pain he must have just caused Ivan but he could not let the creature speak of what he knew. Now this was just one more thing to worry about, as if he didn't have enough already. But Ivan was quickly forgotten about when his thoughts drifted back to Ludwig and the human's words to him. Gilbert felt the tears welling up in his eyes again, for it was only his fairy heart that could make him feel this way. It was so unlike him, but he could not deny the strength and power of his heart; this accursed thing!

"Perhaps I should go and visit Kiku before he leaves with Francis." Kiku was known for his skills in medicines and for his words of wisdom. Gilbert knew that his constant heartbreak and worry would keep him from achieving sleep, keeping good health, and affect the way he interacts with others. Yet he would have to try and think of another reason why he felt this way without letting Kiku know that he is in love with Ludwig. While Kiku was trustworthy enough, he had a strong relationship with not just Francis, but both Alfred and Arthur as well. As a good friend, he may feel inclined to tell them about the situation. But he would still need some herbal teas and other medicines to help him sleep and keep him calm. Maybe he could pull an irrational fear of becoming like 'Arthur', who can change into a female and have children. Kiku may fall for that, simply believing in the fear of producing children- especially producing them with Alfred. He could also throw in Alfred's infidelity as a constant worry on his end, even if he doesn't care who or what his husband fucked- so long as it wasn't him. Gilbert wanted no one else but Ludwig; he didn't even want to fornicate with anybody else who wasn't that human monk.

So he decided to go see Kiku, who's room was on the bottom floor near the servant quarters. He barely paid any attention to the other fairies he passed that had greeted or bowed to him. When he approached Kiku's room he saw that the door was slightly ajar and he hoped that the fairy was in there. Gilbert pushed the door open a bit to stick his head in, searching the room for Kiku. The smaller fairy was at his writing desk, which was surrounded by decorated pots filled with things like leaves and herbs. Kiku turned when the door opened and bowed his head to Gilbert.

"I should address you as Prince Gilbert now."

"Just Gilbert is fine for now. We're not amongst nobility."

"Well then, Gilbert, how may I help you? It is not often that you come here to my room." Kiku stood up from the desk and walked over to Gilbert.

Gilbert twiddled his fingers as he spoke. "I was hoping you'd have something that would help to calm my nerves."

"Nerves?" Kiku looked surprised. "That is very unlike you, Gilbert, to have 'nerves'. You get ON people's nerves." The joke was spoken lightly, without Kiku even cracking a smile.

"Oh, we are NOT amused." Gilbert glared at him. "But seriously, I need something to help me stay calm and to help me stay asleep at night."

Kiku walked around him to close the door and offered Gilbert one of the chairs. "Sit and tell me what is brothering you then."

"Well, my first fear is irrational, I know, but I can't keep it from bothering me." He took a seat. "It is constantly on my mind. I'm worried about becoming like King Arthur. With turning female and all that."

Kiku slowly raised a thin black brow. "That is a rather irrational fear for someone like you."

'Uh oh, he's not convinced!' "I-I know it is! That's what's bothering me the most! I mean, Alfred is a weird type of Dark Fairy because he came from Arthur. What if there's, let's say, something like a lapse in space and time? Or my body suddenly responds to-"

"Gilbert, I think you're just worried about the drastic life change. It's a very big deal for you and you may just be trying to adjust to it. Are you sure nothing else is the matter?"

'Let's try plan b.' "Actually, there is something else. Now that we're married I fear that Alfred will see others behind my back. I'm not allowed to, but I know it's all right for him and that pisses me off! Everyone will find out that he's doing it and they'll whisper about me behind my back. And I'm sure to be getting all that, 'well, that's a Light Fairy for you' and 'such a shame, he's handsome but not handsome enough to keep Alfred'."

"Hmm. I understand. I know this new life and position is going to be difficult for you, but over time you will adjust. I believe I have a few options for you; give me a moment."

Gilbert watched as Kiku searched his shelves for a few moments before finally picking a small glass jar sealed with a cork. He brought it over and Gilbert took it from him, looking at the brown rounded balls no bigger than his fingernail. "What is it?"

"They are only a type of seed from one of the forest trees. Whenever you are feeling nervous or anxious, take one of those and you'll find yourself feeling calm. It will help to relax your mind and thoughts, so take one before bed as well."

"Thanks. What do I owe you?"

"Nothing. Consider it a wedding gift." Kiku smiled

"Thanks. Oh, and Kiku? Would you mind just…keeping this between us? The things I said and the fact that I have to take these?"

"Of course, Gilbert. Come back if you need anything else."

Gilbert left the room, staring at the glass jar of brown spheres for a moment and then stuffing them in his belt pouch. He didn't want to take one yet for he was uncertain of how he might act when the spheres go into effect. He would have to take one and hide out in his room. Retreating to his own private chambers (not Alfred's) didn't sound like such a bad idea. Gilbert figured he could use the rest and test out the spheres. If they would help to keep his thoughts clear then perhaps he can start thinking rationally about his love for Ludwig, or at least learn how to control himself.

/

'It's all for the best.' Ludwig kept telling himself as he strolled through an orchard of black trees. 'Gilbert is married now and the stakes are just too high. I do not fully trust everyone here in this realm.' He stopped a moment to rest against a black trunk. 'There are more enemies than friends.' The fairies not only fought each other but shared common enemies, some of the likes Ludwig would never hope to see. Like the 'Pure Bloods' Arthur is always talking about. Ludwig hears a lot about them, but he hasn't seen them. Nor does he want to. The Pure Bloods were extremists of the fairy race from what he could gather and knowing a human was sleeping with a fairy probably wouldn't go over well with them. He and Gilbert could both lose their heads.

He knew Gilbert was hurting now that he had told the Winter Fairy that they couldn't be together. Ludwig wanted to be with him, but he felt more lust and desire towards the fairy rather than actual feelings of love. He looked down at the tip of his staff embedded in the ground. Giving in to his desires wouldn't be fair to Gilbert. Ludwig would sleep with him only to satisfy the raging emotions of craving for a chance to claim that snow white body. Gilbert's fairy heart, like Sadiq had told him, chooses who it wants to love and then it can't be changed. But Ludwig wasn't IN LOVE with Gilbert to do something so intimate with him. It was horrible for him to say and think that knowing Gilbert's feelings, but Ludwig couldn't lie to himself either. But he did lie to Gilbert about his vows. While he held true to his vows, he understood Gilbert's logic with the different morals in their realms. It was easier to blame all this on his vows rather than tell Gilbert he currently only lusted after him. He did let Gilbert know of his passion but wouldn't let it go any further. That was when it was time to blame his vows.

Something suddenly dropped onto his head, and he glanced up first before looking down to see what had fallen. It was one of the fruits from the tree he was resting against, only it had a bite mark in it. Gripping his staff, Ludwig prepared himself for an attack, keeping his eyes alert for any signs of movement.

"HA HA HA HA HA!"

Ludwig felt his aggravation level spiral violently at the sound of that unmistakable laugh. "Prince Alfred." He stated the name firmly. He leaned back a bit when Alfred's upside down form greeted him face to face. Alfred was smiling brightly, such a big grin, as if he knew something. Ludwig felt an uneasiness begin to build in his stomach.

"Boo! Did I scare you?"

"No, but I was concerned for my safety when you dropped that fruit on my head."

"Hm? I didn't drop a fruit."

Ludwig's eyes widened and he gripped the staff again, looking around for another body. But Alfred's laughing assured him that there was no other person and that the Dark Fairy was just teasing him. Alfred was on his back in the air, holding his gut from laughing so hard.

"You should have seen the look on your face!"

Ludwig's face slumped. "Hilarious." Alfred landed on the ground before him. "Is there something you need? Or are you just passing by?"

"Oh, no not really. I was technically strolling by with my thoughts set on you, and then I spot you here in the orchard!" He smiled again.

"May I ask WHY your thoughts were on me?"

"You got to pass judgment today on a fairy, something myself, a fairy prince, isn't even allowed to do!" He poked Ludwig's chest. "Why is it that father let YOU pass judgment and not me?"

"Perhaps that is a question you should be asking your father?"

Alfred had that curious smile again…like he KNEW something. "I'll ask him later, but I really wanted to hear what YOU had to say first. Why do you think father let you make such a decision and not me?"

Ludwig considered the question and struggled with how to answer it. Honesty was the best policy, but it wouldn't be wise to have Alfred on his bad side.

"Be honest with me, Ludwig."

"If I may be frank…I'm certain your father does not think you are mature enough yet to pass such strong judgments."

"Mature enough?"

"Yes. From what I have observed of you is that you like to have fun and act out in a childish manner. You do everything you're not supposed to, and there is nothing you take seriously. Mayhap we should look into working on controlling yourself."

Alfred, the smile now absent from his face, chose to frown and cross his arms. "So that is what you think, too? You think that I am unfit to rule the kingdom? You think I rather lounge around all day and go out to have fun instead of doing my job? And do you think that my brother should be on the throne instead so he can be used as a puppet?"

"Prince Alfred, please do not put words in my mouth. I said nothing of the like; you did. That proves to me that you recognize your insecurities but choose to ignore them rather than fix them. These insecurities are easily mended." Alfred snuffed him. "Your father is deeply worried about this kingdom's future. There is so much cruelty and suffering here that he cannot fix it all in his lifetime. The kingdom is against him, and they will be against you as well." Ludwig knew that Alfred was pretty much uncontrollable and he could picture the entire kingdom going up into flames once Alfred put that crown his head. "I think your father wants to see you taking these responsibilities seriously. Once he sees that you wish to learn then perhaps he will begin granting you the rights you are entitled to."

Alfred looked at him curiously, and then spoke, "You're a little too 'good' for your own good. I know you're right in what you say, but that's also not who I am! I see how it has destroyed my father! Being king and lying to yourself for others can really take its toll on someone! I don't want that someone to be me! I want my people to love me for who I am, not what I should be."

"In some cases your attitude holds true. However, the responsibilities of a king is far greater than anyone's. It's a lot of work…and work is something I don't think you like to do." Alfred smiled at him then. "I guess I spoke the truth?"

"I was going to say 'who likes to actually work', but then I realized that statement wouldn't hold true for you!" He said with a laugh.

Ludwig was still not amused. "You should start taking things seriously, Prince Alfred."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you." Alfred levitated slightly off the ground and floated closer to Ludwig. "You sure are popular around here, Ludwig. Everyone seems to really like you! I wonder what makes you so special?" He tapped his cheek. "Maybe they're all just attracted to you! Next to me, you're second best in looks, but not at all unpleasant!"

"I'm sure that is not why the fairy folk like me."

Alfred expression grew mischievous. "What if I told that THAT was the reason I like you?"

Ludwig threw up a little in his mouth. "Excuse me?"

"Well, yeah! I mean, just look at you!" He flew a little higher in the air. "You're all dressed from head to toe in robes that hide everything! Everything about you is shrouded in mystery!" Alfred flash a toothy grin. "One has to wonder just how well built you are under those robes!"

"This is irrelevant to the topic at hand!" Ludwig hissed out. "You are married now! You should not be speaking such…such…things!"

Alfred chose to laugh his head off, and Ludwig wanted nothing more than to hit the fairy with his staff…like the male was a giant mosquito.

"Things? That's what you call it? Boy, you're a funny one! You need to get laid, and bad!" Alfred landed back on the ground. "How about a kiss? Your prince demands it!" Another toothy grin.

Ludwig initial reaction was to run away but he stood his ground. Alfred was a mischievous little fairy, the type that liked to tease and torment. This no doubt was part of him having his little 'fun'. Still Ludwig refused with a silent shake of his head.

"Oh come on! I don't bite! Gilbert has no problem with- " Ludwig suddenly hit him with the staff "AHHH!" It was more of a warning tap than an actual hit, but what followed was unexpected. The staff had burned through Alfred's sleeve and left a large red mark where it had touched. Alfred's skin was sizzling, and the fairy was gritting his teeth in pain. He flashed Ludwig a horrified look, his eyes asking 'why'.

"My prince…I did not know it could do that! I swear it! I was only trying to keep you away from me! I never meant to cause you harm!"

"SHIT! IT BURNS!" Alfred fell to his knees. "FUCK!" He looked up at Ludwig with tear-filled eyes of pain but never cried. "What the hell is that thing?"

Ludwig looked at the staff as if he had never seen it before. "It –" His explanation was cut short by a shadow flying over them. He looked up to see that it was Arthur, flapping his mighty bat wings with those glowing green eyes focused solely on Ludwig. Ludwig remembered the story of Arthur hearing Matthew's cries; so he must have heard Alfred's and came to the rescue. 'Now I'm fucked.' The term was needed for this situation.

Arthur landed next to Alfred, who was still hissing in pain, and wrapped his wings around his son, shielding him. Those green eyes turned snake-like as they stared at Ludwig. "What is the meaning of this? Explain this to me!"

Ludwig, out of respect and duty, fell to one knee with the staff in front of him. "Forgive me, your grace, but something happened that I…that I can't explain to myself. I accidently touched Alfred with my staff, and it burned him. I don't know why, or how! It was not my intention to hurt him! I swear I- "

"Stop talking! I know who's fucking intention it was!" He held Alfred close to him. "Sadiq made that weapon, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"I noticed it immediately when I first laid eyes on it! It was a strange, strange piece of weaponry to be made and handled by a mere human! Tell me, what did he make it for? What is that staff's purpose? How does it protect you?"

Ludwig glanced at the staff, and then returned his gaze to Arthur. "He told me that it will help to protect me from the other creatures in this realm. It is also a sword." He unsheathed it slightly so Arthur could see the blade. "Sadiq said that because I am a human I cannot wield a proper crystal fairy blade, so he had to make one differently."

"Father! I can't feel my arm!"

"We'll get you to Kiku!" Arthur helped him up and turned to Ludwig. "Come with us for I have many more questions about that staff!"

Ludwig remained silent as he followed the two to Kiku's room. The moment they entered, Kiku rushed over to Alfred to inspect what was wrong. Arthur told him what had happened and while Kiku was examining the burn the king's attention turned back to Ludwig.

"What else about that staff? Tell me, did you see Sadiq do anything to it?"

"Sire, I did not see him make it. He only gave it to me and explained how it worked. I was told to get some lessons in the proper use of it. Fighting lessons. I have never actually used it, until now, and it was purely by accident."

Arthur gazed at him for a moment, then turned to his son and Kiku. "How does it look?"

Kiku touched it softly and Alfred gave another hiss. Alfred gazed at Kiku for a moment and out of sight of the king, the dark haired fairy gave a smile.

Ludwig noticed the look the two shared but remained silent.

"It will heal, that much I can tell you. As for what caused it?" Kiku looked at Ludwig. "I couldn't tell you. But you said the staff did it, yes?"

Alfred nodded. "Ludwig touched me with it and it burned through my sleeve!"

"Then there must be a spell set upon that staff. May I see it?"

Ludwig shook his head. "Only I can touch it."

"How so?"

"See for yourself." Ludwig moved to hand it to Kiku but Arthur stepped it and snatched it instead. Immediately it turned to dirt and seconds later returned to Ludwig's hand.

"Incredible!" Arthur gasped.

"Amazing!" Was Kiku's response. "I've never seen a weapon do that before!"

Ludwig looked at it. "Sadiq said he used some old magic on it to make it that way. It's to keep this staff from falling into the wrong hands, I assume. Perhaps the old magic is what did the harm?"

Kiku nodded, staring curiously at the staff. "You may be right."

"OR-!" Arthur seethed "Something is planted on that staff to get at US!"

Ludwig glanced at him. "That's speculation. Why would they put a spell or something else on here that I will use to attack creatures? I wouldn't raise this staff to any of you."

"You did to me!" Alfred pointed out.

"But I wasn't trying to cause you harm!"

Kiku put both his hands up to silence everyone. "There is no need to argue about it now. Just let Ludwig tell Sadiq or Roderich about what has happened and if they know anything."

Arthur scoffed. "If some spell was cast on this staff, they sure as hell won't tell him!"

"Then he would have to find that out without letting on about this situation. Sadiq's magic is very old and mysterious. Even he may not know what it is."

"I'm still skeptical." Arthur stated. "What about Alfred? What can be done for this wound?"

"I'll bandage it up properly and we'll keep a close eye on it." Kiku looked to Ludwig. "Be very careful not to touch anyone with that staff until we know more."

"Yes. I will. I apologize again. It was not my intention."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Spare me. I'm sure Alfred was doing something that warranted you to hit or shove him away. So what was it? What was my pride and joy doing to you?"

Ludwig looked at Alfred who, behind his father's back, shook his head with a 'no don't tell'! "He was just flying around and a piece of fruit happened to fall from the tree, and I was startled momentarily, and that's when my staff accidently touched him. We were talking in the garden."

Arthur looked to his son. "Is this true?" Alfred nodded. "Honestly, do I have to keep an eye on EVERYONE here?" He said with disdain. "One day I'm just going to go on strike! Just you wait!" Alfred rolled his eyes. "Ludwig, when do you plan to return to the Light Court?"

"I'm supposed to remain here until Gilbert is settled."

"He's settled enough." Arthur stated quickly. "I want you to go return to the Light Court and let them know about this incident. Find out what you can for I am still suspicious. I'll have Ivan guide you back."

Ludwig bowed. "Your majesty, with all due respect, I think I should remain here at least one more day for Gilbert's sake." Arthur was ready to protest but Kiku spoke first.

"I think that is a wise idea. Allow me to search through my books and documents about Alfred's wound and see if I can figure anything out before we jump to any unnecessary conclusions. We don't need any more trouble."

Arthur crossed his arms and grumbled; realizing Kiku had a valid point. "Very well then. Ludwig, you leave tomorrow. Once you've figured out whatever you can then you may return to us."

"Yes, your highness." He looked to Alfred. "I apologize again and I hope you feel better soon."

Alfred forced a smile through his pain. "It's all good."

"Then I bid you good day for now. Your grace. Kiku."

With another bow of his head Ludwig turned from the room and hurried down the hall. He was thrilled to finally be away from that situation, whatever the heck it was. He was quite curious about this staff as well, realizing that he never actually asked Sadiq for all the details. Even if there were something planted on it, like a spell or poison, Sadiq wouldn't have told him about it. And it pissed him off that they were almost trying to use him as a scapegoat. Ludwig would have been blamed immediately if something even worse had happened to Alfred without any knowledge of the staff. He would be innocent but branded guilty. He would have to mention that to Roderich and Sadiq as well.

But something caught his eye up ahead and he paused in his walking to see who it was. To his surprise it was Matthew, appearing to tiptoe along the dark corridor as he flipped up his hood to shield his face. With a brow raised, Ludwig quietly hurried after him, wondering what Matthew was doing all the way down here. King Arthur barely let the fairy leave the castle, so where was he sneaking off to? Ludwig peeked around side and spotted Matthews figure making a left down the next hall towards the city entrance. Was he going to sneak into the city? Ludwig had to stop him from doing so in fear of something happening to the smaller fairy. Swiftly, he followed. Matthew's cloaked form flew down the steps, which forced Ludwig to speed up and keep the fairy in sight. The city entrance appeared and the one guard who should be watching was snoring; sound asleep. Ludwig made a mental not to mention that there should be more guards posted here rather than the entrance from the city. Matthew checked to make sure the guard was sleeping before heading into the archway. Ludwig followed, keeping quiet as a mouse. He could see the end of the dark steps coming closer but it was the stranger's voice that made him stop.

"No one saw you, right?" Said the strange male voice.

"It's fine. No one saw me."

Ludwig slowly peeked around the corner where two darkened cloaked figures stood. One was undoubtedly Matthew, but the other form was taller and heavier. Ludwig couldn't make out the features of the stranger at all, only his size.

"Did you do as I asked?" Matthew asked the stranger.

"As best I could. It's still not foolproof and never will be. I'm working as hard as I can, but you know how much the people hate your brother. I hate your brother."

"Please, don't say that. Alfred is still my brother and I love him."

"I know, I know." Sighed the stranger. "I'm only doing this for you! I can't control the entire population of Dark Fairies when the future 'king and queen' ride through the city."

'Ride through the city? They can't do that! The Dark Fairy population will kill them!'

"But you know so many leaders who CAN have control! Please, I don't want to see my family hurt."

"We the people want you on the throne."

"I don't want the throne! I said I would be by Alfred's side and help him rule as best I could. I will try to keep him from doing anything rash or drastic!"

The stranger gave a growl and flapped his wings. "Your brother uses you as a doormat! He'll never listen to what you have to say! He'll bring down the entire court!"

"No! You don't know Alfred like I do! He won't let this kingdom fall! Prince Gilbert will be there to help him as well. And our human advisor is a wonderful monk who is very wise! Everything will be fine!"

Ludwig peeked around again to gaze at the figures.

"Please, don't let any harm come to them?" The two were still for a moment, and then the chunkier one broke the silence.

"I'll continue to try and keep everyone in control. I promise."

What happened next had Ludwig's mouth hanging open and his eyes wide in disbelief. They were KISSING! Matthew was kissing someone! Little innocent Matthew who carries around a teddy bear and whose father probably keeps a chastity belt on him was kissing another! Matthew was having a secret relationship against his father's wishes! Whoever this person was is not a fairy noble but a fairy peasant. He was obviously involved in the riots to bring down the current king and keep Alfred from ascending the thrown. In a way, Matthew was kissing the enemy!

"Mattie, I have to go."

"Yes, be careful!" They shared another kiss. "I'll see you soon." The other fairy flew off and Matthew turned only to find Ludwig standing there. He shrieked; his entire face went pure white and he looked ready to burst into tears. "Lud-"

Ludwig walked over and grabbed his wrist, pulling the other along. "You know your father's rules! Are you insane?"

"Let go of me!" Matthew tried to pull away but Ludwig's grip was too strong. "Let me go! Please don't tell!"

"How can I not tell them? I heard what the two of you were speaking about! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"I said let go!" Matthew bit Ludwig's hand, sinking his fangs into the rough skin. Ludwig let go of him to pull away, holding his bleeding wrist. Matthew, looking as angry as he could, slowly wiped the blood from his mouth. "Come with me and I'll tell you everything." Matthew reached his hand over and held it above Ludwig's bite wound, instantly healing it. "Hurry."

Ludwig looked at where the wound had been and then followed behind Matthew. The fairy led them to a small storage room filled with boxes and covered pots. Once he locked the door from the inside he fell to his knees in front of Ludwig.

"I beg of you, Ludwig! Please don't tell my father or my brother!"

Ludwig peered down at him. "Just how long have you been with that fairy?"

"For a few months now. I barely get to see him because I'm always under guard! You know what my father is like! He doesn't want me being with anyone! He tells me that all the time! I can't be in love until he says I can, and it will be a fairy of his choosing. Please! It's not fair!" Matthew's pleading was spoken softly even though Ludwig could see the fear and heartbreak in his eyes. Everything that was sad in the world could be seen right now in Matthew's big violet eyes.

"Matthew…I heard what he said. That fairy is the enemy!"

"No, no he isn't! He knows many of the rebel leaders and he's helping to keep them from attacking my brother and Gilbert when they make their ride!"

"I understand that. Still, how did you meet this fairy?"

Matthew got up from the floor then. "We met by accident." He wrapped his arms around himself, appearing to shrink. "I wandered off into the city by myself…when I shouldn't have. A group of Dark Fairies mistook me for Alfred and I was ambushed. They…they tried to…to…you 'know' what…with me. But he came and he saved me. So please…don't tell my father! You see how crazy he gets!"

"Your father will be furious."

Matthew's pleading gaze suddenly turned dark, as dark as it could for his innocent face. "If…if you tell then…then I'll only deny it and…and father will believe me! He'll be angry at YOU for assuming such a thing about me!"

Ludwig nearly fell over DEAD when that sentence was spoken from sweet little Matthew's mouth. He had no doubt that what Matthew threatened was likely to happen. On the flip side, if he kept Matthew's secret and Arthur finds out that HE knew about it then he'll be dead. Not only dead but stuffed and preserved as well. His severed head would be mounted on a wooden block and hung in the high hall for all to see. So what was he to do?

"Please, Ludwig…don't ruin this for me. You know how it feels to not be allowed to see someone." Ludwig looked back at him. "I was present in the garden today…when you spoke to Gilbert."

Ludwig's blood ran cold.

"Don't make me have to expose you, too. I want us to be friends, Ludwig. In the end, what real harm are our feelings actually causing?"

"Many harms." Ludwig answered, and then narrowed his eyes at Matthew. If this shy little violet was going to threaten him, then he can threaten right back. "I know who your true father is." He whispered. "Your 'papa', Francis, confided in me the night of your brother's wedding." Matthew, with his mouth open, took a step back in fear and alarm. "Francis is your father, and Arthur is your mother. They too must suffer with keeping their love a secret. I will keep yours, and your parents', if you keep mine?"

"Done." Matthew answered quickly. "We are all the same then. Let's try to help each other now rather than fight." He took Ludwig's hand. "Do not think ill of my lover." He blushed softly. "We haven't 'done' anything yet…there's never any time. But he is very sweet."

Ludwig's eye twitched. Even he couldn't bear to see someone dominating Matthew in that manner. "Do you want to put your father in an early grave? Arthur's hair will turn instantly gray."

"Oh, I know it will. Which is why things are so much better-"

"As a secret." Ludwig finished.

"Yes. As a secret. So, are we agreed?"

"We're agreed. I'm going to trust you in this, Matthew. I just hope that man you love does not turn out to betray you."

Matthew smiled sweetly. "Never. He has his differences with my brother but for good reason. Still, the love he bears me is stronger than his hatred for Alfred and my father. That is why he is helping us. He doesn't want to see any of us get hurt."

Ludwig gave a small nod. "I hope you are right, Matthew."

/

What utter nonsense! Nonsense was what it was! All of it!

Ludwig angrily drummed his fingers on the desk in his private (but small) chambers while glaring darkly at the wall in front of him. Secrets. Secrets, secrets, secrets! How had becoming an envoy for 'political' matters turn into dangerous secrets and whispers in the dark? Everyone had a secret; and Ludwig knew each and every one. Alfred and Matthew were born of Francis and Arthur; both sons are not of noble blood or birth. Matthew was dating someone secretly. Alfred is cheating on Gilbert. Elizaveta knew of his love for Gilbert, and visa versa. As for himself, he lusted after a fairy- after a forbidden being that was taboo. And why shouldn't he be allowed to have his way with Gilbert? Everyone else was doing just as they wanted but being discreet about it. What was that look that Alfred and Kiku exchanged in the room earlier? We're they coupling behind the curtains? And his Master Monk back home; the man had seen a fairy, Gilbert, when he was younger. He himself can see fairies. Each one of these secrets could make or break them. It was a sin to lie; Ludwig had been told that ever since he joined the monkhood. Yet look at his Master Monk who has lied to his fellow men and to himself all these years?

He was not in the human world. So why not have his way with Gilbert? The fairy wanted him, and Ludwig lusted right back. Everyone else lies and screws around for their own enjoyment, so why not he? The thought of finally coupling with Gilbert awakened his desire and lust, forcing all the blood to run to his cock. These secrets were driving him mad. He had to do SOMETHING that was for him and for no one else. He wanted Gilbert; and he was going to have him. Content with his decision, Ludwig spun on his heels and stormed out the door. And if someone should find out? Well, he would simply deny it. OR, if it were someone he knew who ALSO held a secret, then he could just blackmail them with it. It was time to change things up a bit.

Ludwig made his way to Gilbert's chambers, hearing that the new prince had gone up there to rest. Outside Gilbert's door there stood no guards. Perfect. Checking around to make sure no one could see, Ludwig gave one knock and then entered.

"Whoa! Hey, who's ther- Ludwig?" Gilbert stared at the figure of Ludwig coming into his room, closing the door behind him, and locking it. "Ludwig?" He stood up from the bed, curious as to way Ludwig was ripping at the hem of his robe sleeve. The monk shoved the piece of fabric into the key hole, so no one could see? Gilbert gave a lopsided smirk as Ludwig turned to face him…with the unmistakable evidence of a growing erection beneath those robes. Gilbert was in a robe as well, only it was sparkling silver made from silk, 'generously' given to him by Roderich. He wasn't wearing anything underneath it and he let that be known by pulling the sash holding the robe closed. He let the silken curtains fall open to reveal some of his body, and he shimmied his wings. There was something different' about Ludwig, though. He wasn't acting all 'cool' and 'in control'. The monk looked ready to tear him apart…but in a good way. Feeling his own lust, desire, and want all pool into his heart at the same time, he easily let the robe slide to the floor. Once Ludwig saw his naked body the monk stormed over to him.

And crushed their lips together.

End Chapter 10 TBC

***Yes, I know. I'm evil. But this chapter is short for a reason! I gave everyone an early update so I can properly work on making the sex scene special so… feel free to yell at me on tumblr or in reviews. I know I deserve it. – Love, CreamPuffBunny ***

_**Got a secret**_

_**Can you keep it?**_

_**Swear this one you'll save. **_

_**Better lock it in your pocket**_

_**Taking this one to the grave.**_

_**If I show you then I know**_

_**You won't tell what I said**_

_**Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. **_


	11. Chapter 11

*****Okay, this chapter contains the BIG love scene! ^_^ It's more than what you think! This is a fairly intense chapter. Hee hee! Just to let the reader know, things are starting to build up and while this chapter is fairly long there is a lot of information by the end. I'm going to have to start keeping a sub-plot list for each character because so much is happening that even I mix myself up. So please, read on and enjoy! Reviews are a fanfic author's creative fuel! ^ J ^**

*****Warnings: Language, hardcore yaoi, humor, angst**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

Chapter 11

The kiss went on for what seemed like hours before Gilbert broke away to take a breath. He barely had time to exhale before Ludwig's mouth was attached to his again. He wondered what had come over Ludwig to make him act like this so suddenly? Good thing he didn't take the medicine Kiku had given him yet! But with the amount of lust and force Ludwig was putting into the act Gilbert doubted that the human would care if he were conscience or not. This is what he wanted; for Ludwig to suddenly lose control and let out all those years of pent up sexual frustration. He was prepared for it. But Ludwig was technically new at this so Gilbert would have to guide him most of the way.

Wrestling his mouth away from Ludwig, Gilbert placed his hand over the other's lips to stop him. "Slow down, Ludwig. You don't need to suck my face off!" Gilbert laughed at Ludwig's annoyed expression.

"I wasn't." Ludwig answered from behind the pale hand.

"This is our first time, so we should take things slow. Right?" He lowered his hand.

Ludwig gave a sneer. "I take things slow every day!"

"Okay then!" Gilbert chuckled and flew out of his reach, flying higher to the ceiling. He grinned and asked, "Have you ever seen a naked fairy flying?"

Ludwig followed the well-sculpted body as it gliding through the air, pale wings buzzing and sparkling bright against the black ceiling. Gilbert was teasing him; not only that but was playing hard-to-get. Literally. His throat went dry as Gilbert began to run his fingers over that snow-white skin, letting little moans escape his throat. The pale fingers pinched pink nipples and traced the curve of his thigh; that same hand slipping closer to the hardening erection. Ludwig swallowed hard, blushed, and began to follow Gilbert's floating, seductive form along the ceiling. How he wished he could have wings right now, for if he did, then Gilbert would have to be taken on the ceiling. The fairy was doing this on purpose knowing how excited and passionate he was to finally have a taste of that milky body. He wanted it to be his hands exploring Gilbert! The white vixen was driving him mad!

"Get down from there!" Ludwig demanded.

Gilbert writhed along the ceiling, licking his dry lips. "I'll only come down if you're naked first! Those are my terms!"

Ludwig's hands went for his belt, but once they reached the buckle, both froze up. Oddly enough, Ludwig found that he was embarrassed to get undressed in front of Gilbert. At the temple they all had to bathe in the privacy of their own rooms. Being not naked in front of one another was just a rule that he had been following for many years. It was hard to break, even though his lower half was burning and aching with a growing erection. He glanced up at Gilbert who wore a confused and curious expression on his face. The fairy had no issue being naked in front of him, so why shouldn't he feel the same?

"What's the matter, Ludwig?" Gilbert asked, floating down to levitate in front of him. "Do you…not want to do this anymore?" He hoped that wasn't the reason.

"N-No, not at all. I do want to continue but…" he blushed darkly "My vows and strict code of discipline is…making undressing difficult."

Gilbert wanted to laugh at the silly notion, but knew that if he did then he might ruin this chance with Ludwig. The fact that Ludwig was embarrassed to be naked in front of him was adorable, and Gilbert couldn't resist giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Then let me do it for you." He winked at his human lover and, still levitating, bent at the waist to grasp the buckle. Ludwig's body shuddered under him and Gilbert looked up into blue eyes to see if there were any signs of fear or uncertainty. Ludwig's face was flushed, and Gilbert could see the battle of vows verses lust written across the hot face. Somehow, Gilbert felt his own lust begin to trickle down to simple, but pleasurable, wanton desire as his racing heart slowed its beating. He had been naked many, many times in front of others, but for some reason he was embarrassed in front of Ludwig! Gilbert blushed prettily and swallowed hard as his hands undid the buckle. He knew it had to be his heart feeding off of Ludwig's emotions. Since Ludwig was embarrassed so was he. To Gilbert, it felt like this was his first time all over again.

With the belt left to drop the floor, Ludwig's brown monk robe could be removed. Gilbert lowered his hands to grasp some of the woolen material and lift, but stopped at the other's waist for Ludwig's arms were glued to his sides. "Lift up your arms." Gilbert commanded in a whisper.

"I…I can't."

"Yes you can. It's only us here, Ludwig. Just you and me, no one else. I'm the only one who can see you naked." Saying that last sentence sent a shiver down his spine. Ludwig was virgin; one that was raised in a strict monastery with all this type of knowledge kept from them. HE didn't doubt Ludwig knew the basics, but he was absolutely certain that the monk knew of nothing else pertaining to the act. Knowing that he had to teach all this to him made Gilbert feel like a virgin himself. "It's okay to be shy, Ludwig. I'm…feeling pretty shy too." He lifted his eyes to Ludwig's.

"W-Why are you feeling shy? You are no stranger to this."

"I am a stranger to it…because it's with you. I feel differently when I'm with you."

"Why?"

Gilbert smiled and looked down at his chest where his heart began to glow with silver. He heard Ludwig's intake of breath. "It's my fairy heart. Remember, they are much different from that of a humans'. When a fairy is with someone they love and with whom they share a bond…their hearts begin to glow. Just like mine." He let his lips hover over Ludwig's. "It glows for you and only you."

"For only… me?" Ludwig stared at him.

"For only you." Gilbert let their lips touch. "I only act this way around you." He kissed him again. "Now lift up your arms…I want to see this human body that will belong only to me." He wiggled his white brows.

Ludwig slowly lifted his arms as the brown material was pulled up and over his head. Beneath the robes was another under robe only it was buttoned inside the legs. He continued to flush as Gilbert's wings buzzed while he lowered himself to begin working at the buttons. When each one was undone, Gilbert lifted it over his head so now he was completely undressed before the fairy. Ludwig's face felt like it was on fire as he stood naked in front of Gilbert who was looking him over carefully.

Gilbert let his eyes travel over Ludwig's body, noting the smooth, flawless skin and tight muscles. For someone who prayed and did simple house chores every day was well built as if all he ever did was heavy labor. Broad shoulders with strong collarbones, well-sculpted chest and abs and thick arms. Ludwig was built bigger and stronger than he was! And HE was the one who wielded a sword and fought in battles! It wasn't fair that Ludwig was bigger than him; and then his eyes traveled lower to stop at the engorged erection. A man such as Ludwig was being wasted in that damn temple! Gilbert thought to himself. He lifted pink eyes to blue, and saw the still embarrassed blush and frown of his human lover. But when Gilbert gave him a sheepish, slightly embarrassed smile, he saw that Ludwig returned the expression. Now they both wore matching embarrassed smiles even though the passion was still running high.

"What do we do now?" Ludwig asked. "I mean, I know WHAT we do but…how do we proceed from here?"

"Oh, there are lots of things we can do. Let's move to the bed first. It's always easier on the bed." Gilbert held out his hand and Ludwig grasped it as they made their way to the bed. He motioned for Ludwig to lie back on it, which the other did without a word. Gilbert moved to undo the tassels on the curtains, concealing them both within the silk walls of the bed. He joined his lover on the bed and lay down beside him, folding his wings behind his back. Now side-by-side, they turned their heads to meet the other's flushed face. "How do you feel now?"

"Still excited but it…feels a little odd." Ludwig answered him but his eyes were focused on the silver swirls of light above Gilbert's heart. It was so strange to him yet it brought him ease when he looked upon it. He wanted to touch it, so he rolled over onto his side and kept his hand above it. "May I feel it?"

"Go ahead."

Ludwig placed his hand over the silver light, feeling a comforting warmth kiss his palm and slivers of delight tickle in his veins. He moved his hand to instead rest his cheek upon it, hearing and feeling the steady rhythm of Gilbert's heart. In that instant he felt all of his stress and strains melt away. It made his body fall limp, but not before pressing himself up against the other. Gilbert's arm came to wrap around his waist and he felt the fairy's lips kiss the top of his head. He felt like he was in heaven. He felt warm, safe, and best of all, _**loved.**_ No one was telling him this was wrong. No one was making him feel ashamed for enjoying the comforting arms of another. It was nice to be able to let go and let someone else be the strong one. But he could only be this way when he was with Gilbert and in the fairy's arms. Gilbert had been right all along; the rules of the human realm were non-existent here and what a relief that was. But they still needed to keep up appearances…and their relationship was still forbidden. Especially in THIS realm.

Gilbert was surprised by Ludwig's sudden change in personality when the man moved to cuddle against him. He wondered if Ludwig was beginning to feel and understand the meaning behind his fairy heart. Gilbert thought he should ask Ludwig what he felt but didn't want to disturb the peaceful moment. He smiled and wrapped his arm around Ludwig's waist, gently holding him as a lover would. He planted a kiss on top of that blonde hair. Ludwig was also new to anything intimate, so he may flip-flop from sweet and tender to rough and forceful. Gilbert would gladly take either. The feeling of love in his fairy heart for Ludwig would help him adapt to the other's needs. However, he could feel Ludwig's erection growing soft against his thigh and for a second feared the man had fallen asleep. Tilting his head slightly to see his face showed that the blue eyes were open; now all he needed to do was guide Ludwig in the right direction. Taking the large hand above his heart, Gilbert slowly slid it up and down his chest.

"I want you to feel me now." Gilbert crooned. "However you'd like; don't feel embarrassed. You're exploring."

Ludwig lifted himself up on his side with one arm to get a full view of Gilbert's beautiful body. He scanned the form carefully first, feeling the growing urge to touch every square inch of it. Gilbert's body was like a siren's song, and Ludwig was enamored by it. He first slid his hand down to feel the hard muscles of Gilbert's stomach, noting how the fairy twitched beneath his touch. For such firm muscle the skin was soft and warm beneath his fingers. His hand moved a little lower and two milky white thighs began to open for him. Pretending not to notice, and flushing brightly, Ludwig let his hand travel back up Gilbert's chest to trace the collarbones.

All of this felt so right to him as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Too long had he kept his feelings for the same gender hidden and buried deep within his soul. As he continued to explore Gilbert's body, Ludwig found himself thinking about the other young boys he had 'watched' in the fields. He remembered admiring their bodies, felt a tingle in his belly, and wondered what it would be like to touch them. It wouldn't have been in a sexual way, he just wanted to feel them. The thought of lying with them had never crossed his mind until he started to reach the beginnings of manhood. But now it was different. He was in a world where this type of relationship was generally accepted and the laws of man held no meaning here. Now his hands were finally doing what they have wanted after all these years. Not just feeling Gilbert's skin, but stroking, adoring, and relishing in its silky feel. He wanted to touch him forever. But then, in a gentle grasp, Gilbert took his wrist and started to lower it further. Ludwig held his breath, his body tensing up as the heat from Gilbert's groin began to intensify. He blushed. Touching it wouldn't be any different than touching his own?

It was warm. He heard Gilbert gasp when his fingers wrapped around the length. If his face could burn any hotter his head would explode. Why was he so nervous? He was never one to be so timid when entering a new situation, yet something about THIS was entirely different.

"Luddy, you don't have to squeeze that hard." Gilbert chuckled when Ludwig pulled his hand away.

"I'm sorry!"

Gilbert lifted himself up by his elbows to look at his lover's inflamed face. "Haven't you ever touched yourself? What the hell do they teach you monks?"

Ludwig sat up, crossing his legs and shying away. "Of course I have! I don't know why but…but thinking such…'impure' things while living in the temple was just…I don't know." He thought for a moment. "I guess it was beaten into my head that it was wrong to even think about it, and if I thought about it in a holy house it was a sin. My stubbornness, pride, and strong sense of discipline must have helped me suppress all those urges and feelings. Now that they are coming to a head…I guess I'm…I'm…?"

"Panicking?" Gilbert moved to kneel behind him, choosing to massage the broad shoulders. "You're wasted in that temple, Ludwig. You have a killer body most men and women would die for!" He nibbled Ludwig's ear. "I won't judge you on this, Ludwig. I know this is your first time and you haven't had any experience. I understand that. No one is an expert their first time. And to someone like me who has been with others…I find that rather charming and alluring. Completely delectable." He purred, moving his hands down to massage Ludwig's arms. "There is nothing sexier than being the person who is untouched and unknown by others." Now that his heart belonged to only Ludwig, Gilbert regretted being with anyone else, even if it was in the past now. How he wished this could be his first time as well so that they could learn from each other. But it was too late for regrets.

"I am the only blonde monk in that temple."

"Then I'm sure those other monks have snuck a peek at you. It would be impossible not to."

Ludwig closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles. "By the holy Green Mother, I hope not. That's a little insulting."

Gilbert laughed. "Well, they can't have you. You're mine."

Ludwig looked back at him. "Yours? After this, won't we belong to each other?"

Pink eyes locked onto blue. "Ludwig? Do you mean that?"

"I wouldn't be doing this at all if I did not want you."

"But is it lust and possession you feel for me; or is it love?" Gilbert flew around Ludwig so he was now facing him. "Whatever you answer, Ludwig, know that I love you. My fairy heart beats just for you! I will never stop loving you! I just want you to love me in return."

Ludwig felt his confidence coming back when he heard Gilbert's plea of love for him. Taking a deep breath, Ludwig took both of Gilbert's hands into his own. "Remember, I am a human. It takes us a little longer to fall in love. I do not want you to think ill of me for this, but I ask that you give me time to let our love build. I know that I already feel a very strong attraction to you. I know that I do not like seeing you with Alfred, or knowing that you have to share his bed and his room. If those are feelings of possession and that offends you, then I apologize. I do not intend to hurt you, Gilbert. We are both different species."

Gilbert took Ludwig's face in his hands and squeezed his cheeks. "I know that already, Luddy! It will take time for you to love me, but I'm certain that you will!" He grinned. "Trust me, after you have experienced me and what a fairy heart's bond feels like, you'll want to search no further for your lover." He looked upon Ludwig's face with adoration. "No matter what, I will love you until the end of my days…or until the end of time."

He closed his eyes and placed a hand over Gilbert's pale one. "This is so unlike me. It's so unlike you."

"Love makes us do crazy things! We even act different." Gilbert kissed him on the nose. "But how we act together is just between us. Outside of each other's arms, we are just the same as we always were. Me, strong, arrogant, boastful, sexy, and incredible awesome! And you, stoic, strong, calm, acting all monk-ish…no part of you has to change because of this. I want what we have to be special."

Ludwig glanced down at his lap. "You have to show me how to make you happy."

A white tooth grin was his first answer followed by, "Don't worry, I'll SHOW you!"

Ludwig found himself pushed back on the bed with Gilbert's long form crawling over him. Standing on all four long limbs, Gilbert hardly looked like a fairy warrior.

"Let me show you what I want you to do to me. So best pay attention." Gilbert winked and Ludwig blushed.

Lowering his body to rest upon Ludwig's, Gilbert first brought his lips to the shell of his lover's ear. Gently, he nibbled and sucked at the lobe, hearing the larger form moaning beneath him. He kissed his lips down Ludwig's jaw and chin before moving to the thick neck. There, Gilbert lay a trail of hot kisses along the length of his neck. Slowly he made his way down to hard pecks, circled the right nipple with his tongue, and proceeded further. Beneath his lips Ludwig's skin was burning with desire and the little moans of pleasure were music to his ears. He let his hands stroke over Ludwig's muscles, from his chest to his arms, just to show the man how to properly caress a lover. The further down he kissed the more tense Ludwig's stomach muscles became. Ludwig seemed to know where his lips were heading, and Gilbert wasn't about to prove him wrong. He passed the tuff of dark blonde curls, taking in the scent of male arousal and feeling his own body give a shudder. Ludwig's erection had come back, more alive than before. Gilbert could only imagine what kind of pent-up strength Ludwig held dominant in his body for so long. Would he cum the moment lips touched the head? Or would Ludwig just drive himself crazy with feeling? 'Only one way to find out!'

To test the waters, Gilbert gently grasped the base of Ludwig's cock and let his tongue slide up along the thick under vein to the tip. Ludwig shuddered violently under his touch, arching off of the bed to see what was happening. Gilbert looked up at him from his spot between strong thighs, smile, and kept eye contact as his lips circled the skin of the head. He watched the blonde brows lift up in sensual delight for Gilbert recognized that look well. With a purr, he curled his tongue under the head, swirling it all around the tip until the skin sparkled with his saliva. Then, he let his tongue lap up and down the length once again, using his other hand to squeeze the base. Ludwig was moaning above him and reverted to lying flat on the bed, his legs tightening around Gilbert's body. He already had Ludwig squirming beneath him, so bringing the man to his first real orgasm would be easy. He was glad Ludwig wasn't looking for he wanted the man to be surprised when he felt his cock surrounded by wet heat. So gripping the large organ with his fist at the base, Gilbert stretched his lips over the head and slowly sucked down as far as he could go. The reaction was expected, and Gilbert already relaxed his throat as Ludwig's back arched off the bed and further into his mouth. Gilbert bent his head forward to open his throat further to accommodate Ludwig's girth. Once the writhing and wriggling subsided the fairy began to slide his lips up and down along the length. He didn't want to push Ludwig too far with heavy suction in fear of a quick orgasm. Instead, he let his tongue continue to slide, circle and lap. It was amazing how quickly he had weakened Ludwig's composure and had the man right where he wanted him.

Ludwig couldn't believe the incredible sensations coming from the warmth of Gilbert's mouth as the fairy sucked on him. This was a particular sexual act he never gave any real thought too, nor did he care to participate in it. But Gilbert left him little choice in the matter, and once that mouth had engulfed him, he was lost. He arched up into the other's heat, seeking more of the wet suction and the tickling pleasure of that tongue. The tip would flick against his slit every so often and each time it sent a new wave of pleasure throughout his body. He would have never imagined this feeling on his own. But just when he thought it couldn't get any better, Gilbert swallowed him further, forcing the tip to hit the back of the other's throat. Ludwig gave out a loud moan and pushed himself deeper to feel the sponge texture of that molten throat. When Gilbert pulled his head back he was forced to let out another moan as the feeling subsided but then it returned. He thrashed his head on the pillow as the sucking and bobbing of Gilbert's mouth threatened to drive him crazy. The speed only seemed to increase each time he was swallowed, and soon he felt the build up of orgasm boiling in his belly. He had to cover his mouth to muffle his cries as he came in Gilbert's mouth, his hips arching off the bed. Gilbert only added to the sensation by sucking harder and taking in all of his essence. His chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath, his mind still in pleasured shock by the remarkable climax he had just experienced. The cold air bit at the sensitive skin of his cock when Gilbert removed his mouth. Ludwig had to open his eyes just in time to see that marvelous pink tongue come out to lick equally pink lips. Lips, he noticed, that were slightly puffy from their previous activity.

"Do they teach that in your little monk seminars?"

"No." he said, breathless. "But they should."

Gilbert chuckled and lowered his body to rest fully atop of Ludwig's. He folded his arms over the broad chest and buzzed his wings, letting him sparkle and shimmer in the reflection of Ludwig's eyes. "I must not have done that good of a job because you're still rock hard. I can feel you against my thigh."

"That's because I have not had my fill yet." He spoke firmly and grasping both of Gilbert's arms, he flipped the shocked fairy over onto his back and forced himself between those long white legs.

Gilbert blushed at the rough maneuver, growing more excited by the fact that Ludwig is now taking the lead and following his basic instincts. Ludwig looked like a rabid beast above him with blue eyes aflame and his powerful body heaving with wanton desire. Desire, Gilbert noted, that was all for him. He wasn't sure if Ludwig was just basking in the fill of power he now held or trying to figure out what he should do next. Gilbert lightly gripped Ludwig's biceps and bent his legs further back so as to feel Ludwig's erection against his own. He glanced up through white lashes and saw that determined expression turn back to a woeful blush. Gilbert, feeling his heart ache for the sudden look of distress on his lover's face, reached his hands up to cup Ludwig's cheeks. "Luddy? What's wrong?"

"I feel like I am losing control…and I don't want to do that. I've always had control over my behavior and actions."

"But I want you to do this with me! You're not forcing yourself on me."

He glanced to the side. "I know that. I just…I mean…you were so skilled with your tongue while I…" his blushed deepened.

Gilbert smiled then. "I see what's bothering you. Ludwig, you don't have to feel embarrassed to have never done this before. I don't expect you to know what you are doing. This is your first time and it's simply a learning experience. Just do whatever feels right to you, and I will guide you along as best as I can."

"I know you showed me how to properly touch you but…my body is suddenly releasing all these pent up feelings of lust and all I want to do right now is-" He turned bright red.

Gilbert felt the other harden again. "Oh!" he grinned. "You want to go all the way first and THEN do all the playful stuff afterwards!" His answer was a lowering of a blonde head. "Then by all means, do it!" Gilbert rolled over onto his side, reached a hand through the curtain, and opened the bedside drawer. From it he pulled a corked bottle of lube and held it out in front of Ludwig's gaze. "Do you know what this is?" Ludwig shook his head. "This is a special kind of lube for sex. What it does is ease the pain of entry by making my body and your cock slippery."

Ludwig took it in his right hand, staring at the bottle. "So I am to put this on myself and it will make it less painful for you?"

"For both of us." Gilbert pointed out. "Listen here; let me give you a quick lesson because you're the type of guy who needs as much prior knowledge as possible if you are going to complete anything. Men don't get wet like women do. While this stuff is sometimes needed for a woman and man, it is more so necessary to have for both men to engage in sex. The lady parts are meant for this-" He arched his hips to rub his cock against Ludwig's "Where we're putting it things were made to go south, not north. Get it?"

"I understand that much!" Ludwig hissed at him. "I'm not entirely incompetent!"

Gilbert just sighed with a smile and shook his head. "You're too funny. Alright, so, now that you know what to do…proceed." He figured he should tell Ludwig to prepare him first with his fingers, but what Gilbert really wanted was to feel all of Ludwig inside of him. He wanted the pressure and slight soreness of stretching when Ludwig first enters him. Ludwig's size would prove to be slightly painful without proper prepping, but at least this way, he could pretend this was his first time. Oh how he regretted all those times and cursed his rebellious nature.

Ludwig looked at the bottle, and then back to Gilbert, and then to the bottle again. Carefully, he uncorked the bottle and let some of the goopy substance fall into his palm. He rubbed it on his erection, closing his eyes to savor the feel of the rhythmic motion of his hand. Once every inch of his cock was covered, he leaned forward again and pressed the head against Gilbert's entrance. Ludwig could feel the heat on the tip, watching Gilbert's face as the fairy's flush started to grow to match his own. Gilbert shouldn't be this embarrassed, since he was the more experienced one. When he felt long arms wrap around his shoulders and urge him forward, Ludwig felt the tip press inside. Gilbert gave a small gasp beneath him. He pressed a little further until the head was inside, feeling for the first time a wondrous heat around him. He knew what to do from here on, and checking Gilbert's face for any signs of pain, began to slowly press in further.

Gilbert let out the breath he was holding when he felt the head enter his lower body. There was a tinge of pain with the entry, but it's what he wanted. At least his lover was moving slow. He looked up at Ludwig's face, seeing nothing other than complete concentration. It was so like his lover. But his thoughts were interrupted by a quick little shove as the other shifted his weight just slightly. Gilbert's muscles were forced to stretch and he gasped out in discomfort. Ludwig whispered an apology yet continued to press inside, clenching his eyes shut and refusing to meet Gilbert's gaze. The fairy let out another moan as his lover was halfway in, the inner muscles finally becoming accustomed to the invader. But a hard, solid push from Ludwig had the human now buried all the way inside of him without warning. Gilbert shrieked as his inner muscles contracted with the sudden force of the entry, trying desperately to push out the source of pain. He flopped his head back onto the pillow and looked up at Ludwig with a puzzled gaze.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself and I-"

"It-It's okay. Just…just give me a minute to…" he shifted his body, sliding further down on the bed to better angle his hips. "Okay. I'm okay now." He said with a pant.

Ludwig was still blushing. "I did not mean to hurt you."

"I said it's fine!" He wanted to tell Ludwig how good he felt with him inside, stuffed full with that rock hard organ twitching against his inner walls. But he would save that for round two after the 'de-virgining' of his human lover. Right now, Ludwig needed to discover the act in all its basic forms. Once that is completed the 'harder' stuff could begin. "Now pull out a bit and press back in. Keep doing it until I tell you otherwise." There was no shame in guiding him.

Ludwig held his breath and did as he was told, pulling out just slightly to then slide back in. He peeked his eyes open to look upon Gilbert's flushed face, which was nowhere near as red as his own. But he could recognize the look of pleasure and passion on that face with white lashes heavily lidded over pink eyes. Perhaps it was just his primitive instinct telling him that this look was a good sign and on a whim, he pulled out further to shove inside once again. Gilbert let out a gasp with his legs tightening around Ludwig's sides, but the added pressure told his brain that the thrust was satisfactory. He heard the fairy mutter something about not listening to him but at this point he didn't care. Lying his hands on white shoulders, Ludwig slide himself out halfway and this time, slammed back in. Gilbert's neck arched back against the pillow with pink eyes flying open accompanied by a gasp of pleasure. Just feeling the other's muscles contracting urged him to thrust forward again. Now he knew what to do. He kept his movements controlled and slow, until he felt the fairy's hips lift to meet his thrusts. After the few experimental thrusts on his end were finished, Ludwig pulled back to slam home once again. He couldn't resist the tight, velvety heat around him and began a series of rhythmic thrusts that were all his own. The pressure and heat of Gilbert's inner muscles heightened every nerve in his cock and the real feeling was indescribable. And he couldn't hold back no matter what Gilbert would say, so long as he wasn't hurting him. But he couldn't bear to look Gilbert in the face for this. Instead, he slipped his arms under the fairy's shoulders, pulled him close, and kept his face buried in the pillow beneath him. He had to bend Gilbert's body further to begin thrusting hard and fast. He wanted to keep control, but now he had lost it.

Gilbert figured this would happen; with Ludwig losing control once he knew what to do. But he wasn't complaining. There had been some pain in the beginning but the most pleasurable part was when Ludwig hugged him close. He knew the human was only hiding his embarrassment but that didn't matter to him. Right now he was wrapped up tightly in his lover's arms as fast, hard thrusts wracked his body. How he wished he could voice his pleasure but they could not risk being found out. Instead, Gilbert had to bite back his cries when Ludwig found his sweet spot with enough force to push him to climax. Ludwig was grunting in his ear with each rock hard thrust. Feeling helpless beneath another was never something Gilbert allowed when engaged in sex. But he was in love with Ludwig and welcomed the added weight with whispered mews of pleasure in the blonde's ear. "Harder." He urged. His request was granted by a deep, hard thrust that threatened to break his quiet moans. His nails racked down the firm shoulder blades, digging deeper as the strength of the thrusts threatened to push him into the headboard. It was becoming more difficult with each earth-shattering thrust to keep silent, so Gilbert did the only thing he knew. Clutching his whole body around Ludwig, he bit down on the hard shoulder.

And Ludwig came inside of him.

Both men froze.

Slowly, Gilbert removed his teeth from the shoulder as he felt the warmth of Ludwig's essence pouring inside of him.

Ludwig blushed terribly, his whole body becoming tense with pure embarrassment at having ejaculated so quickly and so easily. "I'm…EXTREMELY sorry." 'I'll just go hang myself now.'

"No, no! Don't be sorry." Gilbert panted out. "It's your first time and…and you've been holding all that in for years. It's okay."

"But…but you didn't get to enjoy it."

Gilbert snorted and flashed him a smirk. "Who said we were done?"

"Hm?" Ludwig gazed at him.

"You're already swelling inside of me." He said with a groan and a small arch of his back. "You want to continue as well."

Ludwig could feel himself growing hard once again inside of him. "Y-Yes but…"

"Here, pull out."

When he pulled out of his fairy lover, Ludwig wasn't at all thrilled by the rush of cold that hit his erection once removed from that body. He wanted to be buried deep inside the other once again, to seek out that silky warmth. But he let Gilbert take the lead and guide him so now he was lying on the bed. He watched as the Winter Fairy straddled his lap, sitting just above his erection. Gilbert had taken the bottle of lube and poured some onto his palm, which he then reached behind to grasp his cock firmly. Ludwig moaned in the back of his throat as Gilbert's hand stroked him, spreading the lube evenly on his heated flesh. Gilbert still wore a pretty pink blush across his nose but his face held all the charm of a mischievous succubus.

"This time I control the thrusting." Gilbert said with a chuckle as he raised his hips to position himself over Ludwig. He saw the monk turn his head away but he reached out to grab the monk's face and force him to look. "Don't turn away! Half the fun is seeing your lover's expressions!" He buzzed his wings for added emphasis. "Now, watch as I lower myself on you. Watch as you disappear into me."

Ludwig, unable to speak, dumbly nodded. He kept his gaze firmly focused on his nether regions while his lover maneuvered himself into the proper position. When he felt the tip encased in that velvet heat once again it was a struggle to keep his eyes open. He bit his lower lip to help keep his concentration even though the intense pleasure continued to taunt him. He watched as his cock slowly disappeared into the warm sheath of Gilbert's body but would rather look at the fairy above him. Gilbert's mouth was open in a breathless cry as he now seated himself fully. His pale, long legs were spread on either side and those frosted wings buzzed with a special sparkle. Even the silver light over his heart began to glow brighter. With Gilbert seated above him, Ludwig was able to get another full look at the perfectly white and flawless body before him. He couldn't resist raising his hands to grasp and stroke the narrow hips; and then moving further down to stroke the tops of those milky thighs. Gilbert let out a sigh of delight and placed his own hands on top of Ludwig's. The fairy pushed them away, but only to thread their fingers together instead. Ludwig felt as if they were fully connected now. Just having Gilbert's hands in his own as the fairy began a gentle rhythm of rocking made his heart soar with the growing feeling of love. At that moment he witnessed the silver glow of Gilbert's heart grow brighter, and there were even some unshed tears building up in those pink pools.

"Gilbert? Did I hurt you?"

"No." He answered softly. "But I just felt your emotions and they struck something in me…and I just feel like…crying."

"Don't cry." Ludwig tightened his hold on Gilbert's hands. "I don't want to see you cry."

"They're not tears of sadness or pain, though." He smiled.

"I just rather not see you cry at all."

"Then let's chance pace."

Gilbert lifts himself slightly off of Ludwig and pressed back down, letting out a tiny moan of pleasure. He rocked his hips forward a few times for good measure, enjoying the feel of Ludwig's member shifting inside of him. The tip pressed gently against his sweet spot and it resulted in a little tingle of sensation. Gilbert wanted to feel more of it so he let go of Ludwig's hands to steady them on the hard chest. It was easier to lift himself now and slam down with enough force for the tip to strike that special spot. He doubled over in not just pain but pleasure as well. Ludwig was seated so deep inside of him that it felt as if they would mold together. He began a solid rocking rhythm that had Ludwig's back arching off the bed. Gilbert felt another shudder of pleasure sweep through him when strong hands gripped his hips to rock him faster. They still had to remain as quiet as possible, so Gilbert's eyes were clenched shut while his mouth let out breathless pants. Ludwig's expression was flushed, his blonde hair ruffled with sweat, and his face was a mask of concentration. The bed was rocking beneath them, its feet sliding along the floor with the curtains bouncing faintly.

Ludwig had sped up the force of his thrusts, keeping his hand firmly placed on those hips. Gilbert thrashed, bounced, and rocked above him. By the Green Mother but Gilbert was beautiful. Seeing the fairy writhing in pure ecstasy was hypnotizing. "Spread your wings." He demanded lightly. "Spread them for me." Gilbert complied, letting the frosty wings spread wide as the rocking continued. Ludwig was mesmerized once again by the silvery light of both the fairy's heart and his wings. "Beautiful."

"Stars above, Ludwig…" he panted "You're gonna break… me!" The last part was a laugh.

"Then let's switch it up."

Ludwig pushed himself into a seated position with Gilbert still impaled on him. He supported Gilbert's back, holding him upright so they could keep the same rhythm. This forced Gilbert to do most of the work while he held the fairy stable. His lover never complained but only rocked himself harder. When the fairy leaned back to let out a groan at a particularly hard thrust, Ludwig leaned forward to take one of the pink nipples into his mouth. He heard Gilbert gasp out and the inner muscles tighten around him. With the pink bud in his mouth, he nipped and sucked it between his teeth. The sensation had Gilbert writhing passionately on him. But when he moved to give the other the same treatment, he felt Gilbert's muscles squeeze his cock painfully as the fairy gave a mighty shudder and climaxed between them. Ludwig felt the warm essence hit his belly and chin but looked at the glazed over face of Gilbert. Pink eyes were nearly rolling back in his head, but the best part was the growing glow of his heart. Ludwig was still rock hard inside of him yet did not move to seek his own completion. Instead, he forced Gilbert against him, pressing their chests together with the fairy's warm cum cooling between them. Their eyes met, and once again, pink ones were shedding tears.

"Did I-?"

"No! No, it was perfect." Gilbert couldn't stop the stream of tears as he wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck, pulling him close. "It made my heart feel as if it would leap out of my chest. I can feel your emotions because we're connected…in the spiritual way."

"So this makes you cry tears of joy?"

Gilbert pulled back to meet his gaze. "Yes." He wiped at his eyes. "It excited and thrilled me so much that it was now ME who couldn't control himself!"

Ludwig felt a smile stretch across his lips and put his hand over Gilbert's heart, feeling the warmth of the glow and the strong beating under his palm. "This is still all new and strange to me. Yet in my own heart…I feel something different for you. Something I can't describe, but I will say that it is a warm feeling…one that now I don't think I could live without."

Gilbert grinned through his tears and gave Ludwig a heavy kiss before lifting himself off of the softened member. "What we share is only between us. Outside those doors, you are strict Monk Ludwig and I am Prince Gilbert, sworn to our solemn duties."

"But together like this in private…"

"We are lovers." Gilbert finished for him and kissed the warm lips again. "Lay with me? Only for a little while longer."

"Yes. And then I think it would be best for me to leave for the Light Court to investigate the staff."

Gilbert raised a white brow. "The staff? You speak of your staff, yes?"

Ludwig nodded and pulled his fairy lover down to the bed. "Today it accidently touched Alfred and it burned his arm. We don't know why. My job is to find out why, if I can. And now that we have shared our lover's bond together," he pulled Gilbert close in a protective embrace "It would be best for me to leave for a day or two. Just to let things go unnoticed."

Gilbert pouted as he titled his head up to look at Ludwig. "Even though it pains me to see you go I know that you have to. Just hurry back soon, okay? My fairy heart will pine for you when you are not near."

Ludwig smiled and kissed his forehead. "I will return as soon as I can. I promise." He rolled over so that now they were facing each other on their sides. "So now I am yours?"

"Yes. And I am yours. Forever." Gilbert kissed his nose. "See? I told you that the laws of man hold no real meaning here. Ludwig, I want this realm and my heart to be your escape from the human world. Here you are more than just a human monk!"

"I understand that. In the human realm and in public in this one I will play the role that is expected of me. As will you. But when we have the time to be alone together…we can be our real selves?"

Gilbert smiled and wiggled under the covers. "Of course! Just because we are in love doesn't mean our whole person changes! We've just added on some extra happiness." He pulled the covers up over Ludwig and curled into the strong chest, letting the human pull him close. Gilbert buried his head under Ludwig's chin, allowing his hand to caress the warm skin of his lover's chest. 'My Ludwig.' He whispered to himself. "Stay with me for a little bit longer."

"If only we had more time…"

A part of Ludwig's mind kept screaming, 'what have you done? He is married with a very powerful family behind him that could kill you instantly!' Another part of him was able to keep ignoring that raging voice with the newfound waves of emotions he felt for Gilbert. There was no turning back now. He had submitted himself to Gilbert and in return, the fairy declared his undying love. Now they were a couple; a couple sworn to their duties and powerless against the lords holding their marionette strings. There was a whole other weight on his shoulders that Ludwig now must bear; but to someone like him, his shoulders were strong enough to carry them all. He would have to carry them all for everyone…especially his love for Gilbert. Which, he knew, would end up being his top priority. And with that known promise, Ludwig saw more than just the noose before him.

/

_In King Arthur's chambers…_

"Perhaps it is time to settle things with Roderich." Francis offered from his place at the window, gazing out at the darkening sky with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Perhaps it is time he settled things with ME." Arthur sneered at his lover from his spot on the bed. "I am the one who needs that throne to save my people."

Francis smirked, and his next words held a dangerous undertone. "They will continue to hate you even after you've helped them. Why help such ungrateful people?"

Arthur glanced at him. "Because it's my duty."

"Says who?"

"Says the fucking rules of ruling a kingdom!" Arthur glared at him. "What is up with you today? You've had an attitude since you entered my room! You've been cold to me the whole time and you won't even touch me! What's bothering you, Francis? Can't you tell me?"

Francis whipped his head around to glare at him. "I'm just tired of all this sneaking around we have to do. I hate how you are bound to this wretched kingdom because it's your 'duty'! The people hate you; they always have and they always will. No matter what you do, they will never love you because they're ungrateful creatures! You've done all you can for them and they still sing out for your blood!"

Arthur stood up from the bed. "Have you forgotten about our sons?" he hissed at him. "I don't want them to inherit a ruined kingdom!"

"It's never going to get better, Arthur!" Francis rarely got angry but when he did it was usually due to Arthur's stubbornness.

"Then just what do you think we should do, hm?" He put his fists on his hips. "You want us all to run away with you? Become fugitive royalty on the run?"

Francis flipped his hair, trying to keep his tone even and calm. "Permission to speak plainly, your highness?"

"It's never stopped you before, but go ahead." He had never seen Francis this angry before. Something must have happened to make the normally sweet and overly lovable man act this way. Arthur almost started to fear what the reasoning was.

"Our army is weak and small. The Light Court has double our numbers, and we can't force the Dark Fairy folk to fight if they don't want to. They are rebelling against the war. You know as well as I do that the people want to become part of the Light Court."

Arthur shook his head. "I won't allow it. We have been second class citizens for far too long, Francis! I will not give up my kingdom so they can continue to be oppressed! I think you've forgotten our cause, 'oh love of my life'!" He said with sarcasm. "We want to conquer the Light Court and THEN use all of that wealth and power to rebuild!"

"But that will never come to be! Not by war! We no longer have the numbers or the power to fight the Light Court! Sadiq makes new weapons every day that rival ours! We can't fight as it stands now. You'll send our troops off to be butchered at the next battle! How is that being a 'good king'? This isn't about the courts anymore it's about PRIDE. YOUR pride!"

Arthur glared at him with his glowing snake eyes. "Then what would you have me do, Francis? Give up everything I've worked so hard to keep going? It's my magic that makes the sun shine and the moon rises in that city! It is by my power alone that the protective wall can keep out the Umbras!"

"Yes, but the people don't care! They're tired, hungry, and poor. I know that you are doing everything in your power to help the people but it will never be enough." Arthur turned away from him, his black wings slumping low down his back. Francis sighed, running a hand through his wavy hair. "I don't mean to be angry at you, Arthur. I just see how bad things are getting and they're only going to get worse. Your people do not care for you, nor do they care for Alfred. They're afraid of you, but when Alfred takes over? You know they won't hesitate to assassinate him." He walked over to his lover and placed a hand on his shoulder, but Arthur jerked away from the gentle touch. "I'm just thinking about you. About us; and about our boys. If we surrender to Roderich, then his power and wealth can help make our kingdom thrive. The people will be happier knowing-"

"Knowing what, Francis?" He wouldn't look at him. "Nothing will change for them. Nothing at all. You think just because Roderich gets to claim the throne he'll make everything better with the wave of his hand? No! The Dark Fairies will still be second to the Light Fairies. Perhaps their living conditions and lives will get better, but they will always be second rate. I don't want that for my people…" his voice dropped low "I want to be better, or at least equal, to the Light Fairies."

"Then sit down and have a discussion with Roderich. Keeping this war going is draining our funds as well. Something has to change or else there will be a rebellion on our hands." Arthur shied away from him, still not meeting his gaze. "Arthur, if not for me then for our boys. They will be safe from the Pure Bloods so long as they are under Roderich's protection. OR better yet, I would like all of you to come sail away with me as a family." He smiled at the thought and gave a heartfelt sigh. "And then we won't have to worry about hiding our feelings for each other. We can finally be a happy family! There's so much of the world to see, Arthur! I want to share it with you and our boys." He placed his hands on Arthur's shoulders, and this time the fairy did not move away. "There are too many bad memories here, Arthur. Too many rumors; too many secrets. Hand over this pile of shit to Roderich and live free with me. No more would you have to fear for your sons' lives every day."

"Francis…that sounds wonderful…"

"But?"

"But it's not how things work. That's only for the songs. I cannot give in to Roderich. We'll find a way to beat this."

Francis felt the sudden urge to strike his lover, but he jumped back before he could do so. Arthur turned to look at him with moisture in those glowing green eyes, but that only angered him further. "Stubborn jackass!" Still in a rage, Francis took off through the balcony window without so much as a wave or a look back.

Arthur could be so infuriating at times! He refused to listen to logic and instead chose pride over that of his family. Francis perched on a branch and look in the direction of the Light Court. He couldn't bear to see his sons hurt or killed because of Arthur's stubbornness. Rarely does Arthur even greet his own people in fear of assassination or an ambush. Francis knew what went on in that city and how the people felt about their king. He was sure Arthur knew of it too, but not to the extent that he did. Francis didn't even have the heart to tell Arthur of what the people said about him. His lover was standing up and fighting for a cause that no one believed in anymore. Fighting for the use of the ancient fairy ground is way out of reach and the Light Court army continues to grow. And they have enough enemies as it is; enemies other than themselves. There were Umbras, renegade fairies, humans, and the mist. As it stands, the Dark Fairy court cannot last much longer. Arthur would rather risk everything in battle just to keep his pride. A pride, Francis knew, that would see their sons killed. Francis couldn't let that happen.

Taking a deep breath, Francis decided that if you want something done you have to do it yourself. If Arthur would not discuss terms with Roderich, then he will do so instead. His mind made up, Francis leapt off the branch and flew through the sky towards the Light Court. IT was forbidden for Dark Fairies to enter the Light Court unless you were nobility or had an invitation. Francis was neither, but sneaking in would be out of the question. He would be spotted in an instant. To step foot onto Light Fairy territory was punishable by death, yet that was a risk Francis was willing to take for the wellbeing of his family.

/

Ludwig was given a small carriage to take him to the Light Court where he would first question King Roderich about the staff. He lazily stared out the foggy window watching the trees rolling by. The carriage bounced all around on the rocky road, but Ludwig paid it little mind. Speaking of his mind, it was full of thoughts of Gilbert, his fairy lover. Who would have thought that he could end up with a fairy? If he was thinking about Gilbert all the time, then did that mean he really was in love? Ludwig had never really known love; not when he was growing up or while in the monastery. The idea of 'love at first sight' did not make any true sense to him. There was no logic behind it. But if you were to ask a young, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed scholar, all would say that the saying was true. But he still could not believe that he could fall in love with someone so easily like that. Shouldn't it be more complicated?

The carriage suddenly came to a halt and it jerked Ludwig from his thoughts of Gilbert. He glanced out the window to see border guards belonging to the Light Court. A carriage man opened the door for him, and Ludwig thanked him with a pat on the shoulder. The border guards easily let him pass and just like that, he was in the Light Court fairy realm. He was not looking forward to this at all. Ludwig's biggest fear was that the king, and Sadiq, would not believe him when he spoke of what the weapon did. It took a while for him to reach the palace on foot but he didn't mind the walk. Walking tended to calm his nerves, yet when he stepped foot inside the palace they all came rushing back. Ludwig closed his eyes and just cursed his constant rotten luck with being a neutral envoy. The only good thing to come out of all this was becoming one with Gilbert.

Finally, he was allowed an audience with the king in the royal throne room. Ludwig's eyebrow twitched as he entered the room and looked upon Roderich in the throne. The throne was completely covered in roses and ivy now; and to Ludwig it appeared that the fairy was sitting on a bush. Yet for someone who had massive wealth, Roderich only wore the same few sets of clothing. The only thing that would be different is the accessories. The queen was not present beside him, which only managed to deepen his frown. He was hoping Queen Elizaveta would be here to help with the discussion. Ludwig wasn't sure if Roderich would be insulted by the accusations made by Arthur and blame him, or if the king really did have a confession to make.

"Good day to you, Ludwig. You're back sooner than I thought you'd be." Roderich plucked a rose to give it a delicate sniff.

"Yes, but I come with a message, or rather, a concern, from King Arthur. It is a concern that I share in as well."

"Which is?"

Ludwig held out the staff. "By accident, I touched Prince Alfred's arm with this staff and his flesh burned in that spot. King Arthur asks if you know anything about this or…or if you…"

Brown brows furrowed slowly. "If I 'what', dear monk?"

Ludwig swallowed hard. "If you have something to do with the staff burning Alfred."

"Just what is King Arthur trying to say to me?"

"Only if this was…intentional." There was no other way around it.

Roderich tossed the rose to the side and suddenly flew down in Ludwig's direction, floating in front of him. His expression was not a friendly one, and he looked Ludwig straight in the eyes. "Are you serious, Ludwig? THIS is a concern you share in as well?" He poked the monks' chest with his fingers. "Do you really think that I would do something so juvenile and underhanded as to send another to do my work for me? If I wanted to use this magic to burn dark fairies than I would have done this myself! Never would I stoop so low! How dare you for thinking it of me!"

Ludwig backed away and fell to one knee, bowing his head. "Forgive me, your grace. I meant no offense. I just want to know more about this staff that I am using so no one else is accidently hurt."

Roderich snuffed him, turned away, and crossed his arms. "I'm not the one who made it. Best to go and ask the source of the product. And tell the Dark Fairy King that I would never do something so sneaky as to send someone else to do my work for me. Actually, he should know better. When it comes to his loudmouth, troublesome children he's a completely different person! As if he's the only fairy to ever have children before."

Ludwig stood up and bowed again. "I apologize for bothering you with this matter. I will speak with Sadiq next and, if you would like, I could report back what he knows to you?"

"Yes, that would do well to know. You're dismissed. Oh, and one other thi-" but Ludwig was already gone "How rude!" Roderich huffed.

/

Ludwig looked up at the massive mushroom once more before knocking on the door. He hoped that Sadiq was home and not in his town shop. His ears picked up the familiar sound of a lock clicking open. The door opened slowly and a pair of green eyes peeked out at him. Ludwig recognized them as belonging to Heracles.

"Hello. Is Sadiq here?"

"Yes. He is currently taking one of his long bubble baths. You can speak to him now."

Ludwig's brow twitched. "Um…I'll just wait outside until he is done. And dried. And dressed. No rush." But the lazy fairy would hear none of it and Ludwig was pulled inside before he could protest.

"I don't care if you see him in the tub. Just watch where you step."

Ludwig wished that Heracles wasn't holding his hand because it made stepping over various breeds and colors of cats extremely difficult. He had yet to be upstairs, but at least they were clear of any cats. Yet the cats were soon replaced by colorful butterflies flying around him, which were making him uncomfortable. Between the birds, the butterflies, the fancy smells, and the décor; Ludwig highly considered throwing himself off the stairs. Heracles led him along the first floor, which consisted of numerous pillow beds, a tea table, some bookshelves, and plush carpet. The next floor must be the main bedroom, for the bed looked as if it could easily fit five adults with a massive canopy and gold curtains. The frame looked to be made of solid gold, as well as the bedroom furniture. This room could feed half of the Dark Fairy city! Sadiq seemed to live a much more extravagant lifestyle than the Light Fairy king himself. It irked him.

At last the bathing room was on the third floor but Ludwig didn't see a tub anywhere. There was more plush carpet lining the floor, only this time it was white. There was a rather large structure in the center of the room in the shape of a goblet, also made of gold and spotted with numerous gemstones. A fire burned in a space at the bottom, being tended to by a fan that was moving all by itself.

"You have a visitor." Heracles announced slowly.

Ludwig had a feeling he knew where Sadiq was bathing, and biting his bottom lip, he looked up at the top of the goblet to see the fairy coming over the edge. He folded his arms on the rim and smiled down at Ludwig, his face absent of the white mask he usual wore.

"Ah, if it isn't everyone's favorite monk! What brings you to my humble mushroom today?"

"I…said I would wait until you have finished your bath-" a pile of white bubbles fell before his feet "but your lover insisted I come in and speak with you now."

Sadiq laughed. "He just wants to show me off to everyone."

Heracles' only response was a scoffed laugh as he left the two.

"So, what has your brows all in a crinkle there, buddy? Wanna join? The water's still hot and I don't mind sharing!"

Ludwig put his hand up and shook his head. "No thank you. My mother always taught me not to get into bathes with strange men." Where did THAT come from? That was something Gilbert would say.

Sadiq blinked for a moment, and then threw his head back to laugh loudly. He nearly fell back in the tub. "That's rich! I've got to remember that one." He coughed a little to catch his breath. "Okay, sorry about that. Now, why have you come? And can you bring me that goblet right there? It has the wine in it?"

Ludwig looked in the direction he was pointing and saw the pewter goblet on a gold table. He held it up to Sadiq but realized the structure was too tall. Sadiq pointed to the other side of the large goblet tub where a couple of stairs jutted out. Holding the staff in his arm he carried goblet up the steps and handed it to the butterfly fairy. Ludwig was grateful for the amount of bubbles that shielded most of Sadiq's body. He couldn't help but rub the bridge of his nose as he tried to fathom how he had ended up like this. He should have NEVER gotten out of bed that day to rake those leaves. "It's about this staff."

"What about it?" He sipped at the wine.

"Well, I accidently touched Prince Alfred's arm with the top of it and it burned his skin. Badly."

"Really? That's odd." Dark brows furrowed as he pondered. "That is not what I made the staff for. It shouldn't harm fairies." He looked back to Ludwig. "Are you certain it was the staff?"

A nod. "King Arthur believes that this was intended."

"Intended? As if we would need you to do our dirty work for us." He smirked.

"Precisely. While I am grateful for all you and the king have done for me, I will not allow myself to become a pawn for prejudices. Do not rope me in to anything of this sort."

Sadiq held up his hands in surrender. "Back it up there, blondie. I swear to you that we had nothing to do with this! Don't you think that if it were THAT EASY to get rid of the Dark Fairies we would have done it already? Let me see that staff." Ludwig handed it to him and he inspected it every which way. "Let me ask you this. How were you feeling when this touched Alfred?"

"How was I feeling?" He repeated the question. "Well…he was…making childish advances towards me and he wouldn't stop when I asked him to…so I tapped him with the staff so he would back off. And that's when it burned him. But I wasn't angry about it. It was more annoying than anything."

"That wouldn't have set it off then." He tapped his chin. "So emotions are ruled out." He took another sip of wine. "Something is wrong on THEIR side, I believe."

"You mean on Alfred's side?"

"Yes. You see, because you're human you are susceptible to many of the dangers here in the fairy world. A certain being attacking a human will have a greater chance at killing, while as with a fairy, it's not that easy. What could kill you may not necessarily kill a fairy. I put extra magic in this staff to help protect you from those beings. Not even fairies possess the power which I have encased in here." His features turned serious as he handed the staff back to Ludwig. "Are you thinking the same as I?"

Ludwig glanced at the staff, and then returned his eyes Sadiq. "I believe I am. Arthur is a rare fairy who can change genders. His sons were both born with slight abnormalities that other Dark Fairies do not possess. So maybe they count as-"

"Not full-bloodied fairies." Sadiq finished for him. "Something is different about that family. It's all on Arthur's side. Everybody knows that Francis sired those boys, and he's a regular fairy. I know that for certain. But Arthur…there's something different about him; about his boys. And this staff knows it. That's why it attacked Alfred."

"So…what do I do?"

"Well, don't touch any of them with it again. And I would say, keep this between us. Don't tell Roderich, don't tell Arthur, don't tell ANYONE. Find out what you can about the Dark Fairy royals. Something is not right, and it could be dangerous. For all of us."

Ludwig gave a curt nod. "I understand. Thank you." He looked at the staff in his hands once again and swallowed hard.

/

Francis landed at the border of both courts where he was immediately approached by two Light Fairy guards. He put up his hands to show he was unarmed and lowered his wings. Francis even gave a polite bow to them.

"Why have you come to our court, Dark Fairy? Where is your invitation?"

"I don't have one, but I have something important that I want to discuss with the king."

The other guard snorted. "What makes you think our king would care what YOU have to say?"

"I believe that is for the king to decide himself. It's a private matter concerning my king as well as yours. I am also friends with Monk Ludwig, the neutral envoy. If you take me to him, then he can assure you that I do not mean to harm anyone. I am only here to talk."

"What is your name, fairy?"

"Francis Bonnefoy. King Roderich and Queen Elizaveta know my name."

The first guard looked suspiciously at him. "So you say you know Monk Ludwig? What color hair does he have?"

"Blonde hair, much like mine but no where near as gorgeous or well-kept." He boasted. "And he has blue eyes the same as me, yet mine are like sapphires sparkling with light when there is no light! Such GORGEOUS pools of a radiant blue-"

"Okay! We get it!" Said the second guard. "For a Dark Fairy you are vain!"

"Me? Vain? Hardly." He flipped his hair. "Now kindly escort me to the court of King Roderich?"

The two guards glanced at each other, and then the first one said "Come with us."

/

Ivan, in his dog form, wandered the human forest with his tail and ears limp; his head heavy with grief over Gilbert's love for Ludwig. He took a deep breath and sat down beside a tree, staring at his large black paws. 'What would Gilbert want with me anyway? We are a different species…but so is Ludwig.' Ivan looked up at the moon. 'Why doesn't he want me?' With a squeal and a whimper, Ivan settled himself on the ground and buried his face in his paws. 'Why don't you like me, Gilbie? I would treat you sweet and kind. I would be a good mate to you.' He lifted his hand and smacked his paw on the ground. 'I bet it's that yellow hair! I can change my hair color if Gilbie likes yellow! I can wear monk robes too!'

But then, just as he was plotting how to change himself for Gilbert, his power sensed that there was to be an upcoming death. Curious, Ivan stood up and followed the force to the temple; Ludwig's temple. He stalked the area, finding the force was growing stronger as he neared the north wall of the temple. Looking up with his saucer eyes, he found the man that was ready to die. An elderly monk had seen his form, and Ivan could hear him crying out that he is seeing 'death'.

"The old man is losing it. Again."

Ivan faded away from the voices as two monks came past him. One was cloaked in dark green robes and the other in red. The one in the green cloak had very pale eyes, and there was something about him that Ivan had to growl at. The monk in red did not hear him, but the monk in green did. The green monk with pale eyes looked straight at him, and he smiled. Ivan remained still, wondering if this man could actually see him yet he did not have the aura of impending death around him.

"That he is. Such a shame. I wonder who he has in mind to take over the temple?"

"Master Monk Jasper, surely you know who his choice will be? All of us have voted on it."

Ivan didn't like how this 'Jasper' was staring at him. "Yes, I have a pretty good idea on who he wants. Someone who shares in his knowledge, wisdom," he took a step closer towards Ivan "and secrets." Ivan growled.

"Secrets, sir?"

"Yes. Secrets. Secrets that threaten to drive them both mad."

The red monk shook his head. "I fear I do not understand what you are saying?"

Ivan backed away from this man. 'Who are you?'

"Our master's last hours grow short. Please, let us go back inside. He needs you to say his funeral prayer."

"Yes, he eagerly awaits it." Jasper took another step towards Ivan. "Perhaps the 'God of Death' should look to his own world instead of wandering in ours." Ivan's ears fell back against his head, and he whimpered. "Blood is about to be shed, but it will not be here."

"Master Jasper! What are you speaking of?" The red monk appeared to be losing his patience.

"I feel the earth trembling, dear monk, and yet you cannot. The Green Mother is fearful this night."

The pale-eyed monk grinned at Ivan, and in that moment, the 'God of Death' turned and ran. Ivan ran as fast as his legs would carry him to the woods, his heart and soul heavy with dread. What did that monk mean about 'his' world? This 'Monk Jasper' knew of Ludwig's secrets, or at least some of them. Ludwig and this dying monk share a connection; and Ivan could only assume it had to do with fairies. And those eyes…those eyes could SEE him, as if he were just a dog passing by. That monk SAW HIM. If that monk could see him so easily, than is what he said true about his world? About the fairy world? Was blood going to be shed? If so, then whose blood?

'I've got to warn Ludwig of what is happening here! And I must warn Gilbert and the king as well!'

For a moment, Ivan swore he could feel the earth trembling, just as Monk Jasper had said.

End Chapter 11 TBC

***The plot thickens. (twirls villainous mustache)***


	12. Chapter 12

***Okay! Whew. This chapter is shorter than the last few, and it's fairly dialogue heavy, so be warned. Read this chapter with caution!

***Warnings: Language, angst, violence, TROUBE AHEAD!

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

_But no one keeps a secret_

_No one keeps a secret_

_Why when we do our darkest deeds_

_Do we tell?_

_They burn in our brains_

_Become a living hell- **Pretty Little Liars Theme**_

Chapter 12

"Who is here to see me?" Roderich asked the guard from his throne.

"Francis Bonnefoy. He said you know his name."

Roderich's brows lifted in surprise. "I do know him…but why would he even be here?" He stroked his chin. "This is truly odd. Give me a few moments to ready the meeting room. I would like a private audience with him."

"Are you sure that is wise, your grace? He is a Dark Fairy…and an explorer as well."

"I'm well aware of who and what he is. He is not someone we have to fear." Roderich descended the steps. "Lead him to the first meeting room."

"Yes sir!"

'What business have you here, Francis?' Roderich wondered to himself while walking to the room. 'I doubt Arthur would have sent you of all fairies…hm.' Roderich dismissed the servants who were straightening out the room and ordered refreshments of fruit and wine to be brought in. Seeing someone as low as Francis (by HIS court standards) alone like this was suspicious to anyone who would happen to know about it. A commoner having a private audience with the king was almost unheard of. But Francis wasn't just any common Dark Fairy; he was the father of Prince Alfred and Matthew, and lover of King Arthur. Whatever he had to speak to him about had to be important.

"Your majesty? Francis Bonnefoy is here to see you now." Announced a guard.

"Send him in."

Francis entered the room, lowered his wings, and gave a humble bow. "Your highness, I come to you with all humility and peace." He gave a charming smile. "I'm pleased that we can speak alone."

"Yes. Please, sit. I have refreshments coming in shortly." He waited for Francis to sit before continuing. "Now, what is it that brings you here? Surely Arthur would not have sent you to do his personal business? And you're also very brave to set foot in my territory." He folded his hands on the table before him. "You may speak plainly."

"I wish to keep this meeting between us. I would like for anything that passes between us to stay in this room. And may I call you Roderich?"

"You may."

Francis began. "First of all, let me just say that…Arthur doesn't know that I am here." Roderich looked a little uneasy, but urged him to continue. "You know the rumors of Prince Alfred and Prince Matthew, correct?"

"Of course. Although, if we are speaking plainly here as two fairy males, then I will say that they are not rumors but fact."

The blonde gave a light smile. "You're correct. I cannot deny that. Yes, they are both my sons. All of Arthur's children, the ones who did not survive, were also mine. We have been together for all these decades."

Roderich gave a nod. "I am fully aware of that. All of this is no real secret, Francis. Your lover is just very good at hiding it."

"Yes, and with great reason as well. You know the Pure Bloods are a very old and dangerous group, on both our sides. Arthur has lived in fear of them ever since Alfred and Matthew were born. The Dark Fairy people have lost all hope of us defeating the Light Court and instead have turned their rage, anger, and frustration out on my family. What I am trying to say is that I would like for you to offer honorable and positive terms for Arthur to surrender his crown to you."

If Roderich had been drinking anything when he heard that then he would have spat it out in shock. Before he could answer, the door opened and a servant came in with the fruit and wine. The servant poured a goblet of wine for Francis and Roderich, offered them some fruit from the tray, and then left. Roderich took a long sip of the wine before giving a response. "Well, I must say, Francis, that those words were not at all what I was expecting. No wonder you came here of your own will. Arthur would have your head if he knew you were doing this."

"I know. It's hard for you to understand this, since you're not a father. Yet. But my family means everything to me and I don't see things getting any better. Soon Arthur will have to step down from his reign as king and the title will be given to Alfred. While I love Alfred…I say this is full confidence of you, he is not kingly material. Everyone knows it. Even Alfred himself doesn't want the real responsibility of ruling a kingdom. He wants the perks, but not all the other issues that come with it. Like most young fairy men. Many of the people are terrified of Arthur for he is a VERY different kind of Dark Fairy. But my boys…they're different. The Dark Fairy folk would do-" he shuddered "-would do horrible things to my boys if they ever got a hold of them. And if that happens…" Francis looked down woefully into his cup.

"I do understand, Francis. One thing I will say about Arthur is that he has tried very hard to keep his people happy and try to bring them up and out of the dark."

Francis nodded. "He has, but it is at his own personal expense. Arthur uses so much of his magic to keep the city looking normal underground. He even changes the morning to the night, and the seasons as well, just so his people can feel like they are living outside that cavern dome. It takes a toll on his health, and yet the people still hate him."

"King Arthur has done all he can, but he is fighting against people who do want the wealth and prosperity to come from him. They will want it from another source." He smirked. "And by 'source', I mean me."

"Yes. You have enough wealth, power, and force to help the Dark Fairies. They want to see an end to the Dark Court Royal race. Which, in my opinion, would be for the greater good." He took a sip of wine. "If we think about it, we have more similarities than differences. Us fairy folk, that is."

"True, however, I must think of my own people, too. It will take centuries for my people to openly accept Dark Fairies. We have been apart since the beginning of the world. The Dark Fairies will have to be ruled from THEIR kingdom, answerable only to me. So, if Alfred were to ascend the throne, he would be second in command. I would be the true king. That way," he smiled "I can aid young Alfred in ruling, protect your boys from the Pure Bloods, keep Gilbert married, and control the Dark Fairy population."

Francis bowed his head. "That would be ideal, yes."

"But," Roderich put up his finger. "There is still one little obstacle in all of this."

The blonde smiled. "You mean Arthur."

"Yes. Have you spoken to him about these ideas?"

"I have. I fear he is too full of pride with an ego the size of this castle…so it is hard for him to back down. I know it's easier for me to say all this because I wasn't a king for…however many number of centuries. Arthur was brought up for all this. Just like you."

Roderich plucked off a grape. "So, what you want from me is to reword your ideas into terms of peace, which in turn will give me control over the Dark Court? Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"This will make everything a whole lot easier if Arthur were to surrender, even for the reasons you have stated. I've been hearing stories about the system breaking down in that underground city."

Francis nodded. "The people are tired and poor, but they won't let Arthur help them. It seems as if for all this time they are just on a constant strike. I don't want this to continue, and I don't want it for my boys. Since they are not of full royal blood they can step down from the throne and live their own lives. What I really want, Roderich, and keep this between us; but I want Arthur to come sail away with me." He smiled dreamily. "I want him to be with me all the time. I want to wake up next to him every morning and sleep by his side every night. I want us to have a real family where I can be an active father. That is what I want, and it is what Arthur deserves. I know he wants to be normal; he's just finding it hard to give in."

Roderich wasn't touched by Francis' romantic dreams but he wasn't about to let this opportunity pass. He and Arthur had been enemies for far too long and the Dark Fairy's happiness was none of his concern. Francis had given him a huge insight on Arthur's mindset and the stability of the Dark Court. This could be the easiest way to obtain the other kingdom without the expense or casualties of war. And once he obtained the Dark Court, then he come move on to conquering the ancient fairy battlefield. He still had a few concerns about Alfred, though.

"Let me discuss this with my advisor, wife, and councilmen. It will be a great way to stop the battles. If the Dark Fairies hate Arthur as much as you say they do, then winning the people over will be easy. I think I already know the best way to word these terms. However, you have to help me talk to Arthur as well."

"I know. We actually fought about it the last time I saw him." He said sadly. "I try to tell him that all his efforts are proving useless, that the people don't want his help so why cater to them? He's sacrificing his own life and happiness for these fairies that hate him! I want him to have an escape from all this. The Dark Fairies want him to give up as well. They want to be a part of the Light Court."

"I'm sure they do, and I can benefit from them, and they from me. Everyone wins, wouldn't you say?" He smiled.

"Yes. Thank you for seeing me, Roderich. I'm glad we could come to terms on this.

"As am I."

"I think it is time to end all this bad blood between fairies." He gave a soft chuckle. "You know what's funny? Everything has changed ever since that human monk came to our courts. Things have just been…different. Arthur speaks highly of him."

"Yes, Ludwig is a great success and I must praise him as well. Yet we must strive for peace. I will have everything written up as soon as possible and Ludwig will deliver it for me. I will speak to no one of our meeting, I swear to you. I haven't told anyone about your sons, have I?"

Francis bowed his head. "You are too kind. Please, give my regards to the queen. I should be leaving before too many tongues start wagging of my presence."

Roderich stood up from his chair, as did Francis. "It's wonderful to have a rational Dark Fairy to speak to. Thank you, Francis."

"It wasn't easy…but I have to put my family first."

"Completely understandable and admirable. Would you like to be escorted out?"

He shook his head. "I think I can find my own way…and go unnoticed. And thanks again for your help. Let's hope it works out for the best."

Francis flew out of the meeting room and kept a low profile by staying near the ceiling, weaving in and out of the numerous flower garlands. A few times he had to descend to hide behind some furniture or other objects as people came by. Everything was going well as he flew up to the stone arches on the ceiling, that is, until he saw Ludwig coming his way. With a gasp, he wrapped his dark wings around himself and hid in the corner of a pillar until he passed. Even though he was up high, Francis did not want to take any chances of being seen, especially by Ludwig. Francis did not want word getting back to Arthur of his business here. But once Ludwig was out of sight, he flew down to continue to the exit. Then Sadiq was floating down the hall he had to turn at. Francis ducked behind a large stone statue of a unicorn until Sadiq passed with the other fairy he was speaking to. Once the coast was clear, Francis flew off again, making his turn down the hall.

Suddenly, a bright form appeared in front of him and the light blinded his vision. With a hiss Francis stopped in midair, shielding his eyes with his arms. Someone grabbed both his ankles to pull him down to the floor. He hit the marble with solid force and it stunned him for a moment.

"Well, well, well, look at what we've got here!" Said a male in a mocking tone. "It's a darkie in our court!"

"How did you weasel your way in here, darkie?"

Francis blinked his eyes to try and regain his vision while looking up into the faces of four Fairy Knights. "Please, I just had an audience with the king. I was just leaving. Go ask King Roderich if you don't believe me."

"You lie, filthy creature!" One knight kicked him in the ribs. "Get up!"

Francis struggled to stand but immediately reached for his sword, which he came to realize wasn't there. They had taken it from him before he could set foot on Light Court grounds. 'Oh no!' Gentlemen, please." He put his hands up. "I am a simple, common Dark Fairy who explores for a living. I mean you no harm or disrespect, so please, allow me to pass." When he tried to take a step forward, another knight stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere, darkie. I bet you're a Dark Court spy!"

"I'm not a spy! I wish to see the king! Now!"

Another spoke, "You don't give us commands!"

Francis made a quick decision to try and fly away, but when he did, the escape was blocked. He tried to force his way past the fairy but he was no match for their mystical armor. Soon the others had surrounded him as he tried to fight back with only his fists and feet. Why wasn't anyone coming to help him? Someone must have heard this commotion by now.

And then there was a sharp, brutal pain in his belly. The intense pain stunned him, along with the other knights surrounding him. Slowly, he peered down to see that a fairy crystal blade had pierced his skin, right under his ribcage. He'd been stabbed. With a choked gasp, he spit up blood that poured down his chin, making the other fairies leap away from him. Francis gripped the hilt, shrieked in pain, and yanked it out with a trail of blood following suit. The blade clattered to the floor, but Francis still remained standing, holding his midsection as the warm blood drenched his sleeves. 'Arthur…' He said his lover's name 'my boys…'

/

Arthur awoke from his slumber with a mighty gasp of pain, clutching at his heart while gasping for breath. His fairy heart ached terribly, as if it were being ripped apart inside of his chest. He got on his hands and knees while still clutching his heart. 'What's happening to me? Francis…?' The pain suddenly stopped, but a dull ache was still there.

/

"Filthy creature!"

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when another blade sliced along his back, the immense pain bringing him to his knees. Francis could feel the life draining out of him. His vision was turning dark and his body was growing so very cold. 'This is where I die…'

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Roderich screamed as he came running at the sound of the commotion and saw Francis' dying body. "Oh no…what have you done?"

Ludwig had just come around the corner to see what was happening…and nearly fainted at the sight. There was only one thought on his mind when he saw Francis' bleeding body sliding slowly to the floor. 'We're finished. Arthur will kill us all!'

"Sadiq!" Roderich shouted the fairy's name as he came flying over. "We have to preserve him! Hurry!"

"Right!"

Roderich and Sadiq placed their hands palm up in front of them to conjure numerous beams of bright lights. Ludwig watched in awe as the combined magic formed a large tunnel of glowing blue sparkles and bolts as it completely engulfed Francis. The tunnel of light was lifted in to the air while a base of what appeared to be ice or crystal began to form. Their teeth were grit tightly in pure concentration as the base grew higher and higher. Ludwig looked at the massive form where the beginning of boots started to appear. Ludwig's jaw dropped as he watched Francis's body slowly reveal itself in a large crystal case. But his body was a different color inside the pale crystal. The magic beam climbed higher again until it burst in a sonic wave that shook the entire castle and everyone in it.

Ludwig was finally able to see the finish product of the combined magic. All he could do was stare at the marvelous mountain before him. Francis' body was encased in light blue crystal, giving the appearance and shape of water waves. The fairy's form inside appeared to be solid white stone; Francis looked like a statue. His form was set in a way that looked as if he were letting his body just sink in water, with his once blonde hair all fanned out around him. The bright blue eyes were now the same color and texture as his stone body. The only color on him was a black spot where he had been stabbed. Ludwig couldn't fathom this. What in the world had happened? Why did they try to kill Francis? What was Francis doing here?

"Guards!" Roderich shouted. "Block these halls! Let no one enter!"

"Your majesty!" Ludwig trotted over to him. "What have you done to him? What is going on?" He looked back at the stone form. "Is he dead?"

"No." Roderich shook his head.

"We've only preserved his life by turning him to fairy stone and encasing him inside protective crystal." Sadiq told him.

"But…Arthur will be…" Ludwig found the next words hard to say. "Arthur will be heartbroken when he finds out."

Roderich glared at him. "He's not going to find out about this!"

"You can't not tell him about this!" Ludwig raised his voice at the king. "This is his LOVER!" He whispered harshly. "Arthur LOVES this fairy!"

"Which is why we can't tell him." Roderich cleared his throat. "Sadiq, see these Fairy Knights taken to Knight Vash and Knight Berwald! Tell them of what happened and that I want these knights PUNISHED!" Roderich placed his hand on Ludwig's back to lead him away from the sight of Francis. "This is for the best, Ludwig."

Ludwig glared at him. "How? How is this for the best? Those fairy knights, from what I can gather, MURDERED him! They murdered him only because he was a Dark Fairy! It was a hate crime!"

Roderich met his glare with equal force. "Yes. Yes it was a hate crime! It's not going unpunished! But, you are still very young and unwise in the ways of war. Let me tell you a few of the reasons why it is best to keep this little…mishap…under our hats. Just so you know, Francis was here on peaceful business for his family."

He nodded. "I'm listening."

"Arthur loves Francis. There is no doubt about that. However, I want to avoid a war that is based purely on a lover's revenge. You see, Ludwig, when a war is fought over love, the leaders are not thinking straight. They have only one thing on their mind; revenge. Passion and revenge. Arthur is a force to be reckoned with, but that is only when we are fairy to fairy. When a person fights for their love; or for their children, they become even more powerful. The drive to save their loved one is so strong that they are willing to risk everything for the chance to save their lovers. I rather fight a tactical war based on territory disputes and pride. The idea of having a frantic lover who's life-long mate has been nearly killed does not settle well with me. Someone like Arthur would show no mercy for anyone. He would throw caution to the wind and charge in head on without a care."

"So you're going to hide a frozen, dying man here in your castle while Arthur pines for him?" Ludwig was furious. "I can't believe this! Arthur has a right to know!"

Roderich grabbed his fist. "You're not going to tell him, though. Do you understand me? You will not say one word to Arthur until I find a way to smooth this over!" Roderich didn't want to tell Ludwig that having Francis here like this could also work to their advantage. It was a rotten thing to do, but it was necessary if he were going to obtain the Dark Court. He wouldn't attack Arthur right away but rather wait and see what the other fairy king does on his own.

Ludwig didn't know what to say back to him. He had just witnessed a death; a murder. If Roderich wanted those Fairy Knights punished then this must have happened without his knowledge. It was indeed a hate crime, and now Francis was frozen inside a crystal very much near death.

"What do you plan to do with Francis? You can't just keep him in that crystal forever!"

"It's what we're doing until I can think of something." Roderich answered. "There is no way Francis is going to survive once that magic is gone. Sadiq and I have merely frozen him in time, stopping all of his body's functions. We literally turned him into stone with the crystal helping to keep him safe. No one can break that crystal but us."

Ludwig glanced at it again, looking at Francis' form. "I just...but...w-won't Arthur know about Francis' death? Won't he feel it in his...fairy heart?"

Roderich wrinkled his nose. "That is probable. However, Francis is not really dead YET. He was near death, but now he is frozen, so Arthur shouldn't feel anything else. He'll know something is wrong."

"What do I say to Arthur if he asks about Francis? I don't think I can keep a straight face or lie properly about this."

"Just say you saw him flying off, and you called to him but he didn't hear you. Say he was heading in the direction of the ocean; that's where his ship is. And whatever comes after that, turn your fear of lying into simple worry. Now, if you'll excuse me...I must move this large thing somewhere secret." He sighed heavily. "This is such a mess!"

Ludwig couldn't bear to be in the hall any longer so he quickly retreated from the site. Poor Francis. He had been innocent in all of this; risking his life to come here and plead for peace to save his family. He didn't' want to keep it from Arthur, but what other choice did he have? His job as an envoy was to help maintain peace and order between the courts. Roderich had nothing to do with the murder, so there was no reason to bring his whole race into war. And what the Light King said about a 'lover's revenge' made sense. A war would prove nothing. It would only cause more bloodshed and hate; hate over something so minor as 'light wings and dark wings'. He had to take a break and rub the bridge of his nose just thinking of all the added stress he now carried. How would he feel if someone had killed Gilbert and tried to hide it from him?

'Gilbert.' He said the fairy's name. 'I should at least tell Gilbert of this. I can't keep holding in all these secrets and carrying so much stress. I'll go mad!' Being in the tenderness of Gilbert's arms was a welcoming thought, and one he wanted to get to right away. He had done his business here, now it was time to leave for the Dark Court and find Gilbert.

/

"Take me to the Dark Court border please." Ludwig told the carriage man that had been called for him. Just as he was entering the carriage, he heard the terrifying howl of Ivan echo through the air. "Ivan?" Ludwig turned away from the carriage, looking around for Ivan, whose howl was growing stronger. A fairy shouted that a 'dark beast' was coming, which could have only been Ivan. Ludwig turned to the sound of the fairy's voice to see the large phantom dog running towards him, red eyes beaming. Ludwig held his staff in front of him, unsure of what Ivan was planning to do, or why he was even here.

'Ludwig!' Ivan called his name and came to a sliding halt in front of him.

"What is it?"

Ivan was panting heavily. 'I've just come from your world! I have grave news…'

"Tell me." Ludwig wasn't sure just how much more he could handle today.

'Your monk friend, the elder one, is dying. I was there to warn him of his approaching death when another monk…saw me!'

Ludwig's eyes widened. "He's dying? I have to get back then!"

'Wait! You must listen first! There is a strange monk there right now! He can…he can see me…and he's not dying! He was looking right at me with this pale eyes-'

"Jasper." Ludwig hissed the monk's name. Shit. What the hell was he doing there? "Take me there!" He commanded Ivan.

'Get on!' Ludwig leapt onto Ivan's back and the phantom dog took off. 'This Monk Jasper…what is he?'

Ludwig gripped the thick black fur. "He is the highest ranking monk out of all the temples. All Master Monks must answer to him. He is a very strange and cruel man…shrouded in mystery. I know very little of him."

'I sense that he is not fully human! He can't be human…not if he can see my form without me knowing!'

He ducked under a low branch. "Not human in what way? Is he a fairy?" That would be ironic.

'I doubt very much so. He is something else altogether because other humans can see him! And he…warned me about something.'

Ludwig gulped. "What is this 'something'?"

Ivan jumped over a fallen tree as they were nearing the gateway to the human realm. 'That monk said that there will be bloodshed in this world, and that the earth is trembling…and the Green Mother is fearful of this.'

The image of Francis being murdered and the war that comes with it flashed in Ludwig's mind. Was it coincidence that Monk Jasper said those words to Ivan, and then Francis was murdered? Maybe the 'trembling earth' was Arthur declaring an all-out war to avenge his lover. And if Jasper could see Ivan…

"Once I'm there, I want you to go back and tell Gilbert of where I am! Tell him of what is happening, but tell no one else of this!" He twisted Ivan's fur and skin in his fists. "SWEAR IT!"

Ivan yelped and slid to a halt while nearly bucking Ludwig off of him. 'Never touch me like that again, human!'

Ludwig let go of the fur. "I apologize for that! I just…please, so much is going on in my head right now that I'm not thinking straight! Just get me to the human realm!"

Ivan snarled at him but continued to the gateway. 'I will only tell Gilbert…I promise.'

When they arrived at the gateway, Ludwig leapt off from Ivan's back and gripped his staff. "I need you to do one more thing for me, Ivan. If you can, tell Gilbert to come and visit me here as soon as possible."

'Why?' His black ears folded back with a tiny whimper.

"Because I fear things may become dangerous here in my world and…it may be hard for me to get back to the fairy realm." He stared at the gateway. "If my Master dies…then I must help to take care of things at the temple before I can return here. I fear that Monk Jasper may try and take over the temple and everyone in it. I must be ready to take him on." He looked back to Ivan. "Jasper is a very powerful monk, as you already know. I will need someone watching out for me from this world. Do you understand?"

Ivan stood on his hind legs, towering over Ludwig who craned his neck to see him. 'Do not bring Gilbert in to your world with someone like Monk Jasper, whom we know little about. If he can see me, then he may be able to see fairies…and it's not fair to Gilbert. It's too dangerous.'

Ludwig narrowed his brows. "Warn Gilbert of that then. But I will need someone in my world to help me get back to this one! I want that fairy to be Gilbert. Not you, not Alfred, but Gilbert. Understand?"

Ivan remained standing. 'I will not bring Gilbert into this!'

"Damn you!" Ludwig's patience was growing thin, and without thinking, he shoved the staff in Ivan's direction. The crystal ball at the end shone brightly as it neared Ivan's skin, forcing the phantom dog back onto all fours. Ivan backed away from the bright light, all the while snarling viciously at Ludwig. "I have had just about all I can take from you creatures! Do as I say or I swear this staff will burn you like it burned Alfred!" He shoved it at Ivan again, this time making him whimper and shy away. "I COMMAND YOU!"

Ivan's ears twisted back and the red light in his eyes seemed to dim. He lowered his head and tail, like a dog scolded, and turned from Ludwig. 'Gilbert would want to know.' Ivan said to himself.

Ludwig sighed. "Ivan…I apologize for lashing out at you. I have a lot on my mind right now and I took the frustration out on you."

'It's fine.' Ivan responded. 'I will tell Gilbert for you…and say nothing to no one else.'

"Thank you."

Ludwig turned to the gateway, took a deep breath, held it, and passed through to the other side. Immediately his legs gave out on him, but he managed to hold himself up with the staff…for only a second. The staff fell limp and Ludwig with it. He collapsed to the cold ground, which was now lightly covered in snow. Looking up, he saw the sky had become gray and the snow was falling. Winter had finally come. He clenched his heads to keep them warm while he waited to regain the feeling in his legs. Ludwig wished he was back in Gilbert's room right now snuggled under the covers and wrapped in a warm embrace. Gilbert's embrace. The imagery made him smile.

Eventually, Ludwig felt his legs tingle with blood flow and he could stand. He rolled up the limp staff and placed it in his belt pouch to conceal it. As he began his walk back to the temple, Ludwig wondered why Jasper was there and how the Master Monk could be dying. He hadn't been gone that long, and in the fairy world there was no time. But here, time seemed to be passing by a little faster than when he had first returned from the fairy realm. Ludwig was actually afraid of what he might find at the temple, or what was going to become of it now that the head monk was dead. When it came in to view, Ludwig noticed the black banners had been hung under the windows, a symbol of a dying monk. He rushed to the temple and entered through the back, which led to the kitchens. One of the cooks cried out a prayer when Ludwig entered.

"Monk Ludwig! Thank the heavens you're here!" He said with his hands folded in a prayer.

"Yes, I am here. What is happening?"

A cupbearer answered. "The Master Monk has fallen gravely ill! He is seeing things! He claims to have seen the black dog of death! And he is asking for you."

"For me?" Ludwig raised a brow. "Why me?"

"We don't know." Said another cook. "He just keeps shouting, 'Where is Ludwig! I want Ludwig'! He's losing it!"

Ludwig dashed out of the kitchen, through the halls, and up the steps leading to the Master Monk's floor. As he was climbing the stairs, another monk his age, named Derrick, stopped him. "Ludwig! You're here!"

"Yes. What is going on? I was told to get to the elder at once!"

Derrick nodded. "It's really bad. Monk Jasper is in there with him, as well as the second elder! He cries out for you."

"So I've been told. I have to see him now."

"No, wait!" Derrick grabbed him by the wrist. "I have something to tell you first!" The monk smiled. "You are his favorite…and I think he is going to make YOU the next head master monk here!"

Ludwig felt his jaw and stomach drop to his feet. "You aren't serious? I…I can't be chosen! You must be mistaken!" He pulled out of the man's hold and continued his way to the Master Monk's room. As he neared he could hear the monk calling out for him. It was the strangest thing. Why was the monk so intended on seeing him during his dying hours?

One monk exited the room with a bowl of lightly bloodied clothes. Once he saw Ludwig, he looked up and said a silent prayer. "You must hurry, Ludwig!" The monk whispered to him. "Monk Jasper is in there!"

Ludwig looked to the door. "Should I be worried that he is in there?"

"Ludwig…that monk…he frightens us! I swear, he is killing our master with just those pale eyes of his!"

He took a deep breath. "I'll handle it. How are the children?"

"They are scared of what will happen after our master dies. They don't want him to die…and neither do I."

Ludwig nodded. "I'll see them after this matter is taken care of. Tell them, if you can, that I'll be in to see them shortly."

"Yes."

Ludwig knocked on the door before entering, stepping inside the room that smelled of death. On the bed was his Master Monk, writhing in pain, drenched in sweat with the top covers speckled with blood. Beside the bed stood Monk Jasper and their second in charge.

"Well, look who's decided to grace us with his presence." Monk Jasper smiled in that eerie way of his.

"Ludwig? Ludwig has come?" The dying monk gasped from the bed.

"Yes, our Little Luddy is here to see you."

The second monk bowed to Ludwig. "Thank the stars you have come. He has been crying out for you."

Ludwig looked at the dying monk reaching a hand out for him. With sympathy, Ludwig ignored the other two monks and took the cold hand in his own. "I'm here now. What is it that you need of me, sir?"

The old monk gasped for breath as he tried to speak, but the words had escaped him. With the other shaky hand, he reached out towards the other elder to speak for him. "The master has named you, Ludwig, the next Master Monk of this temple."

Ludwig's eyes widened slowly. So it was true. "W-Why me?"

"Leave us." The monk gasped out. "Leave us!"

Monk Jasper bowed to Ludwig. "We shall return shortly. And let me be the first to say 'congratulations' on your new position, Little Luddy."

Ludwig looked to the High Monk. "Thank you, sir." He watched both monks leave, and waited until the door was securely shut. "Master…why me?" He whispered to the monk.

He took a gasp of breath before wheezing out the words. "Because you are like me."

"How am I like you?"

"We see fairies…we are…gifted with the…the sight to see the…the wonders that the Green…Green Mother has made." He squeezed Ludwig's hand. "You understand…so much, Little Luddy. You are wise…beyond your years. You are young…strong…proud and noble…righteous…virtuous…"

That last one was a lie.

"You can…can protect this temple from…from Monk Jasper!"

Ludwig let out a deep sigh. "What should I fear from Monk Jasper? Tell me, sir, if you can."

"Come closer…" Ludwig bent his ear to the man's face. "He has done…something…despicable."

"What has he done?" He was curious to know.

The monk gasped, and then said, "Check his…travel trunk…for the…the HORROR."

"What horror do you speak of?"

"I…saw it. It was gruesome…shameful…dishonorable!"

Ludwig tried to keep his patience. "What do you speak of? Tell me!"

The monk suddenly dropped his head to the pillow and sighed dreamily. "I wish I…could have seen him…one more time."

"See who?"

"My Winter Fairy…that white beauty…the sparkling snowflake…"

Ludwig swallowed hard, and whispered his next words. "Gilbert. His name is Gilbert. I've seen him…and I know him."

The monk's yellow-tinted eyes widened, nearly glazing over as he turned to Ludwig. "Do you? Tell me…what is he like?"

Ludwig thought he shouldn't speak of Gilbert any more than he had, but he couldn't resist sharing about his lover. If not for the dying monk then for his own comfort. "He is very warm despite being a Winter Fairy. Gilbert is strong…he's a fairy warrior. He's also very friendly…gentle…and kind." He felt himself smile as he pictured Gilbert's obnoxious grin. "He's beautiful on the inside too…he's just a little rough around the edges. You would have liked him…and he would have liked you."

The monk smiled with a sigh. "If you see him again…tell him of me?"

Ludwig nodded. "I will."

"Take care of…of this temple…and all who…inhabit it. Keep it safe from…from…from monk…Jas…" the dying monk could not finish his sentence. Ludwig held his hand until he saw the rising chest come to a stop. He hung his head, said a silent prayer for the monk's safe passage, and covered his body with the sheet. "Rest well, sir."

'Me? The next Master Monk? But…I'm an envoy for the Fairy World. I can't very well run this temple too?' He sighed heavily, covering his eyes with his hand. 'Why is all this happening to me? Why me? Why?'

"Ludwig?"

"Come in." Ludwig gathered himself quickly and stood stiff as a post. "Our Master has passed on."

The elder monk said a prayer, as did Monk Jasper. The High Monk turned to Ludwig with a smile, his pale eyes dancing with delight. "I'm honored to be in the presence of the new Master Monk. The Green Mother has recognized you as a worthy member of her holy court. You should feel honored."

"I do, sir." Ludwig bowed. "Although I feel I am unworthy of the job."

"Nonsense." Jasper chuckled. "You're well suited for this job." He moved closer to Ludwig, staring into his eyes. And then, he frowned. "Little Luddy…you are troubled."

"Whatever do you mean, sir?" He gulped.

"You carry many secrets. These secrets…they plague you."

Ludwig shook his head. "I know not of what you speak, sir. I have no secrets. None of which you don't already know."

"Oh, I think you hold a great many more."

The elder monk pushed between them. "Monk Jasper, please, leave him be. We have lost one of our own today. Let us give him a proper funeral first."

Ludwig could feel his blood run cold with each stare from those pale eyes. Jasper kept his gaze firmly set on him, as if the monk could see straight through his soul. When Jasper reached a hand out, Ludwig felt himself flinch but did not move away. The High Monk gently cupped his face in cold hands. What was he doing?

"Little Luddy…there is such power and strength within you. It is as if the Green Mother kissed your brow when you born to show favor."

Ludwig cleared his throat. "I am just a common man…born to a simple family. I am nothing special."

"Oh, how wrong you are." His grip tightened. "You hold more power than you know. You have the world in your palms! The Green Mother has favored you above all others!" Jasper pulled his hands away, appearing shocked at first, but then his lips curved into a smile. "I think you and I are going to become fast friends."

"Yes sir." Ludwig bowed. "I am honored that you think so highly of me."

"Allow me to tell the temple of his passing and hold a vigil. I'll let you two mourn in peace."

Ludwig waited for Jasper to leave the room before turning to the elder. "Where is Monk Jasper's room?"

"Right beside this one. It's the second biggest room in the temple." The monk knelt down beside the bed to say a prayer. "Will you join me?"

Ludwig shook his head. "I need to do something first. I have to see the children and tell them of what happened before Monk Jasper does." First he had to sneak into Jasper's room and find what the old monk was talking about. "I'll be back shortly. Take care of things here until I get back."

"Certainly."

Ludwig exited the room, looking around for signs of Jasper before moving down the hall to his room door. When he turned the knob he saw that it was locked and swore under his breath. He knew that Derrick carried a second ring of keys for each room since he was the general overseer of the sleeping quarters. Ludwig left the top floor to search the halls for Derrick. Derrick was always one of those people who always seemed to appear out of nowhere and invite himself into groupings, now Ludwig couldn't find him. What else could go wrong today? Finally, he spotted the young monk coming out from one of the guest rooms and flagged him down.

"Derrick!"

"Ludwig, there you are! I just heard the terrible news."

"Yes, but first, I need your keys! I have to look for something in Jasper's room."

Derrick raised a brown brow. "Does he know you have to go in his room?" Ludwig shifted his eyes, and Derrick caught on. "I don't call it 'snooping'," he grinned "just curiosity. Let's go!"

Ludwig followed after him to the room. Nothing said 'good judgment of management' by giving the most curious and nosey one the keys to every room. He hoped that whatever they found in that trunk, Derrick would be able to keep it a secret. Derrick found the correct key and unlocked the door, letting Ludwig enter first. He closed and locked it behind them from the inside. Ludwig saw the large travel trunk at the foot of the bed and knelt in front of it to begin undoing the buckles.

"What are you looking for?" Asked Derrick.

"Our Master said something about this trunk…something horrible that Monk Jasper has. Our old master had seen it."

"Oooh…I wouldn't be surprised if it was something creepy. That guy is…like he's a whole different kind of person! He's odd."

"He is." Ludwig looked through the trunk but wasn't finding anything suspicious. Upon reaching the bottom, he spotted a brown travel bag in the corner. He pulled it out and it felt heavy, so he undid the toggle and opened it. He let out a scream when he saw what was inside, dropped the back, and fell back on his rump.

"What is it?" Derrick grabbed the bag and looked inside. "Ludwig? There's nothing in here. Did you see a bug or something?"

Ludwig's chest was heavy. "Y-Yes…it was a spider!" He jumped up and took the bag from Derrick as he stared down at the tiny 'horror', his hands shaking. Derrick couldn't see magical, so the man didn't know that the bag contained a small skeleton. That was the only explanation there was. Ludwig slowly reached his hand inside to move the body with gentle ease, looking at its spine to see two bony nubs where wings would be. On the skull were two stubs that would grow into horns. Ludwig could conclude that this had to be a dark infant fairy; but how did Jasper end up with it and why? The bones were perfectly preserved. He had to take this back to the fairy realm with him. The whole situation had him feeling sick to his stomach.

"Ludwig? Are you okay?"

He closed the flap and retied the toggle. "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry…it's just…a lot has happened today. I'm taking this bag with me."

"Okay?"

"Please Derrick, don't tell anyone of this. I'll make you second in command here if you keep quiet."

Derrick grinned and held out his hand, which Ludwig shook. "Deal! My lips are sealed! I know you always hold true to your words!"

"Thank you!"

After they had left the room, Ludwig rushed to his where he could hide the stolen object until he returned to the fairy realm. He made sure the door was locked before opening the bag again to examine the skeleton closer. It was indeed a horror. Monk Jasper must be able to see magical beings, but how had he come upon a fairy baby? Was the baby left here in the human realm by its parents? Did Jasper know how to get to the fairy realm? Did someone GIVE HIM this baby? Ludwig thought the last one was the most probable. Jasper ranted about how much he hated fairies and magic, going so far as to punishing people who believed in them. Now that Ludwig found this infant body, he could conclude that the strange powers of Jasper was not given to him by the Green Mother as he claims, but rather from this fairy body.

Ludwig could believe that Jasper was capable of such a horrid crime. The thought of killing, or sacrificing, an innocent baby, human or fairy, was unforgivable. Looking down at the tiny body now, the feelings of dread and horror fled from him leaving only grief and sorrow for the lost life. Once again, he reached his hand down to poke the horn nub. He narrowed his eyes for a moment, and then they widened in fear as a thought had just occurred to him. It was an obscure thought but it might be true. Ludwig prayed that he was wrong, yet he thought back to the conversation he had with King Arthur in the garden. He remembered asking the king why his sons looked different. Arthur had stated that because he was unique, so were his boys; such as Matthew having a tail that other fairies don't. Alfred had horns like Arthur, but from all the Dark fairies he had seen, none of them had horns. Arthur had even stated that his parents got rid of his horns because he was too much of an 'oddity' already.

'No, that can't be true. There must be other Dark Fairies out there with horns. And yet I wonder…' Ludwig used two hands to turn the body over onto its front and looked at its lower back. The pelvic and tailbone were both smooth. "Good, no tail." He sighed in relief. Still, when he returned to the Dark Court, he would ask about Arthur's stillborn, just in case his thoughts weren't wrong. It was the horns that made him question just whom this fetus belong to. Oh how he hoped everything he thought about this baby was wrong. Hopefully someone in the Dark Court could enlighten him on just how Jasper could end up with a fairy baby like this. But whom could he ask? Arthur was out of the question. Francis was frozen. Gilbert probably didn't know. He couldn't bear to face Roderich at the moment. So who? That left only Sadiq or the fairy apothecary Kiku. 'Sadiq knows too much already and is tied closely with the Light Court. Kiku is a trusted friend of both Arthur and Francis…perhaps I'll ask him.'

There was a tapping at his window. He looked over his shoulder to see Gilbert smiling at him with the snow falling prettily around him. Ludwig felt all his troubles and stress melt away just from looking at his fairy lover. Gilbert waved him out with his hand, and Ludwig put up a finger to tell his lover he'd be out soon. Ludwig went over to the loose floorboard and tucked the bag away safely. He would have to tell Gilbert about what he found. There was no way he could leave the temple yet, not until he finished with his new duties. Once the floorboard was placed properly, Ludwig grabbed his cloak, threw it around his shoulders, and made his way outside. As usual, he took the back exit to not be seen. Stepping out into the cold air, Ludwig shivered as the snowflakes fell silently around him. He moved away from the temple, looking around for Gilbert while blinking the snowflakes from his eyes and lashes. The familiar sound of buzzing brought him to his fairy lover, who was glowing with a white aura.

"Ivan told me about what happened. I'm here now." Gilbert grinned. "I would hug you but it would be dangerous to do it here. Should we head back now?"

Ludwig shook his head. "I can't leave right now."

"Why not?"

"I have been chosen to be the next Master Monk of this temple."

"Really? Wow, congrats on that!"

Ludwig sighed. "I wish I was more excited about this. If I had not discovered your world or taken up that envoy job, I would be ecstatic." Gilbert scoffed at that. "Well, as ecstatic as I can be." Ludwig joked.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back now?" Gilbert cooed. "My bed is nice and warm."

"I would like nothing more, but I'm afraid I can't. Not now." He saw Gilbert's pout and he smiled. "I've been thinking about 'that' a lot since I've been away from you. We'll make up for lost time; I promise."

Gilbert buzzed his wings and twirled in the air, causing the snowflakes to spin with him. "I'll hold you to that! Oh, wait, I should say that I'm sorry about the death of your monk friend."

"It's alright. A lot has happened since I've left the Dark Court…and I will handle of it once I take care of things here. So can you go back to King Arthur and King Roderich and tell them that I have business here?"

Gilbert raised a brow. "I can, but what has happened? Anything I should know about?"

Ludwig was planning on telling Gilbert about the body and Monk Jasper, but suddenly thought better of it. He didn't want anything to get lost in translation, and Gilbert did have a big mouth. "It's…not important. I'll tell you all about it later, when I'm back in the fairy realm."

"So when do you expect to be back? I miss you already." Gilbert whined.

"Well, you'll just have to be patient."

Gilbert narrowed his eyes. "What if I don't want to be patient?"

Ludwig crossed his arms. "Don't think that you can just have your way all the time, Gilbert. I said you'll have to wait. I have a LOT of work to do." 'And that's not even a lie.'

"Is that so?" Gilbert landed on his feet in the snow and walked passed him.

Ludwig saw that Gilbert left no footprints in the snow as the fairy walked towards the gardening shed. His blue eyes trailed after the fairy, who kept sending him wanton glances over his shoulder. Ludwig felt a stirring in his loins, with his heart beginning to race and his face alight with a flush. How could he not follow after his lover? In a trance, Ludwig followed Gilbert into the garden shed. There was no lock on the door and no windows. Ludwig had to lean back against the door to keep it closed, in case any monks decided to come to the shed. There would be no reason to, but if someone saw him come in here then they might come looking for him. But the look of love and lust in Gilbert's pink eyes helped to clear his mind.

"I can tell you're under a lot of stress, Ludwig." Gilbert moved over to him and pressed his body against the other. "I can help you release some of that stress." He brought him into a kiss while letting his hand travel down to cup Ludwig's balls through the robes. Ludwig gasped in his mouth and pulled away, as well as moving Gilbert's hand.

"Not here. Anyone could come in."

"Ah, but no one will be able to see me. As far as they're concerned, you snuck in here for some extra warmth." Gilbert wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck and forced the other into a deep kiss. Ludwig's strong arms encircled his waist, pressing their groins together and making them both share in a moan. Gilbert broke the kiss to press his forehead against his lover's. "How about a quickie? You know, a little bit of sex?" He winked.

Ludwig gulped. "It's too dangerous here. Especially with Monk Jasper staying in the temple."

"Is that the human Ivan told me about? The one that could see him?"

He nodded. "Yes, and he may be able to see you as well. It's best you leave, that way, I'll know that you are safe." In his mind flashed images of Francis being stabbed to death and of the baby's body in a bag under his floorboards. The images were enough to make his cock soften and give him the strength to push Gilbert away. "I'm sorry…but I can't do this now."

Gilbert searched his lover's face with concern, bringing a hand up to stroke Ludwig's check. "I feel everything that you do, Ludwig. In my fairy heart, I feel it; because we are connected. You seem scared…or worried."

Ludwig glanced to the side. "A lot has happened and…and I just want to know that you are safe. I don't want to lose you, Gilbert." He looked in to Gilbert's pink eyes, seeing his reflection in them. "I don't want you to lose ME."

White brows furrowed with concern. "Why would I lose you?"

Ludwig brought his hand up to stroke the pale cheek, and then cupped it gently. "Monk Jasper knows I carry secrets…many of them. You are one of my secrets…and he can see magical beings. If he knows I can see you…if he knows that I love you…then he may try to hurt us. And chances are, it will be me, not you."

Gilbert glared dangerously. "I'll kill that fucking human if he tries to do anything to you! I swear it, Ludwig! I'm not joking! I have no qualms about killing a human."

"Shh…don't speak like that. These are still sacred grounds. You have to understand that if this gets out about me…about us…I could very well be put to death."

Gilbert's eyes widened and he took a step back. "You humans are crazy. Not you, but your whole race! No one will touch you, not while I'm around! I won't have it! Where is this 'Monk Jasper'? I'll run him through with my sword right now!"

"SHH! Please, keep your voice down! You need to leave here. I didn't know things would be this dangerous here when I sent Ivan to fetch you. You need to go back, and quickly. Don't tell anyone of our meeting, nor anything about what you know. I will explain everything to King Arthur when I return."

"Ivan will be standing by to bring you back whenever you need him. But please, don't stay too long." Gilbert kissed his cheek. "I need to know that you are safe." Ludwig brought his lips into another kiss.

"I promise I'll return soon. I don't like being away from you." He placed his hand over Gilbert's heart, feeling the warmth and the steady beating. "This heart…it beats like this for me. It's the only strength I need."

Gilbert smiled warmly and brought the hand up to kiss his palm. "It will never beat for another. Ever."

Ludwig pulled Gilbert into an embrace, holding the fairy tightly against him. He closed his eyes, picture Monk Jasper getting a hold of Gilbert and doing him harm. The idea enraged him, and for the first time, Ludwig felt the urge to kill. If that monk touched his Gilbert in any way, the Green Mother's temple halls will run with blood. This feeling must be what Roderich was referring to; how a person can be blinded by rage and revenge that they lose all self-control. Ludwig vowed he would never kill another human, but that was before Gilbert. Before their coupling, before their bond, and before their love. He buried his nose in Gilbert's hair, letting out a content sigh. How could he burden Gilbert with all his secrets? He didn't want Gilbert suffering with him like that. Ludwig would keep the secrets to himself, and try to deal with them on his own. He didn't want Gilbert to be punished for what he knew.

"Ludwig? I can't breathe."

"Just let me hold you a little longer." Ludwig whispered back, loosening his hold just slightly. Gilbert was the only good thing in his life right now, and he wanted to cherish the fairy. Gilbert calmed him, and brought him peace. There was no other place he'd rather be in the entire world than in Gilbert's arms right now. 'Somehow I feel you will be the death of me.'

There was a knock on the garden shed door.

End Chapter 12 TBC

***Please, put down your torch and pitchforks. I WUV you! 3 ***

***Feel free to yell and bash me on my tumblr or in your reviews. I deserve it. I kept this chapter shorter by NOT writing in Arthur's scene. That will come next when Ludwig returns to the Fairy Realm***


	13. Chapter 13

***Okay, another quicker update than I thought! ^_^ I just couldn't stop writing it! Anyway, thanks again for all the support via reviews and emails! Oh, and tumblr too, of course! ^^ And special thanks to my beta for all her hard work!

***Warning: Suspense, minor violence, language, disturbing scenes

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 13

Arthur couldn't sleep.

He had lain awake in bed after the sudden, sharp-shooting pain that ripped through his chest. It was his heart, and something horrible had happened to someone he loves; either his sons or his lover. Arthur soon threw off the covers, put on his purple velvet robe, and lit the bedside lantern. Gripping the looped handle firmly, the king left his chambers to check on his sons. Some night guards and servants questioned if he was all right or if he needed anything. Arthur just shook his head and silenced them with a raise of his hand. His first stop would be Alfred's room, since his eldest son was the one more likely to get into trouble. Upon arriving at Alfred's door, Arthur swirled his hand in the air and from a puff of green smoke came a set of keys. There were only two keys on this ring, and both of them led to Alfred and Matthew's rooms. His boys liked to lock themselves insides, as apposed to when they were little and Arthur would lock them inside for safe keeping. But a parent should always have a way into their child's room, at least, that was his philosophy. When you were a king and your children royalty, one couldn't take any chances and with all the heartbreak he'd been through over the decades…

Arthur held the lantern by the lock, stuck the key inside and fiddled with it until the click could be heard. Quietly, he pushed the door open, peeking inside first with his lantern. Arthur looked to the bed where two figures were sound asleep, both forms snoring softly. Closing the door behind him, Arthur pocketed the keys and floated over to the bed to stand beside Alfred. He smiled at his son's sleeping face for the boy was a perfect angel when he was asleep. If Alfred knew he was here like this his son would blow up, babbling about having 'no privacy' and to 'leave him alone'. Arthur instead brushed back the bangs and the cowlick to lightly kiss his son's forehead. Alfred shifted slightly on the bed with a smile before nuzzling his face into the pillow. It reminded Arthur of when Alfred was little; the boy would do that all the time when he came in for a late night kiss. Then, he held the lantern a little higher over Alfred to catch a glimpse of Gilbert's sparkling wings. The Winter Fairy was turned away, giving both of them his back. Arthur walked around to Gilbert's side, crouching down to gaze at the sleeping face. Gilbert really was a beautiful fairy; even more beautiful when he was asleep.

'So Alfred is all right. Good.' Arthur glanced through the curtains. 'It's almost dawn…I should leave before they wake up.'

The next room to visit was Matthew's. Using the key, Arthur entered his youngest son's room. Immediately he smiled at the setup his son had; so different from Alfred's, and so clean! To the far end of the room was a tower of various stuffed animals that he and Francis had gotten him over the years. 'Francis…' Arthur said his name to himself while walking over to the bed. Matthew was curled up and bundled tight under the thick blankets, his breathing soft and even. Often, when Matthew was still a baby, Arthur would constantly keep close to him, just to make sure the baby was breathing. Matthew's birth and slow start to life always had Arthur anxious and it made him over-protective of his youngest. But like Alfred, Matthew was well. And with that, Arthur could conclude that the pain in his heart had to do with Francis.

'Where has he gone?' Arthur turned and left Matthew's room to head back to his own. There was no way for him to send out a search party because it would be too suspicious on his end. Arthur retreated back into his room, slammed the door to lean against it, and felt the tears stinging his eyes. 'Francis…are you all right? Where have you gone?' He placed his hand over his heart, feeling the steady beating beneath his palm. The pain had only last a second yet it felt as if a thousand knives were all stabbing him at once. It was gone as quickly as it had come but it was still unexplainable. He needed, no, WANTED to see Francis. He just had to see him. 'Francis, please, come back to me soon!'

For the rest of the early morning Arthur sat at the window, staring up at the sky in hopes of seeing Francis flying back to him. The sun was already high in the sky, covered by the thick gray clouds of the Dark Kingdom. What a dark place this kingdom was. Arthur wanted to stay for the rest of the day but duty calls and he had to be a king. After he dressed and placed on the crown, he decided to make a stop off at Alfred's room to see how his son was doing. Chances are the young prince was still sound asleep, being the lazy night owl that he was. Matthew was always an early riser; the 'good son'. Standing outside Alfred's door, he knocked softly and called his name.

"Alfred? Are you awake?"

"Yeah! Come on in!"

He entered the room, seeing Alfred putting on his prince crown in the mirror yet there was no sign of Gilbert. "Is Gilbert already up?" He asked his son.

"He was already gone by the time I woke up. I think he told me he was leaving…sounded a little frantic, too."

Arthur raised a thick brow. "Frantic, you say?"

Alfred spun on his heel to face him. "Yeah. I don't know where he went but we're supposed to have that important dinner tonight at…what's that lord's house name again?" He scratched his head. "Tuner? Tyler?-"

"Tanner." Arthur gave him the name, having forgotten about the dinner as well. He wasn't invited because it was only for his son and his new 'bride'. "Don't blow it tonight!" He sneered.

"I won't! Sheesh, you never give me any credit!" He turned to look at himself again in the mirror.

Arthur felt the need to ask Alfred about Francis, even though he knew the boy probably had no clue where his father had gone. "Alfred? Have you heard or seen your papa?"

"Papa? No, I haven't. Is something wrong?"

He smiled. "No, nothing is wrong. I was just wondering if you've seen him since he hasn't been around recently. I'm sure he's off flirting with girls and peeking under their skirts somewhere."

Alfred laughed. "Yup, that would be him! All right! I'm ready to tackle the day!" He said proudly.

"If you see your father, tell him to come and see me, okay?"

"Will do!" He flew past Arthur without a goodbye.

"Ungrateful whelp." With a trembling hand, he placed it over his heart and rubbed the spot there. 'I know something is not right…but what is it? Something has happened to Francis. I just know it.' He took a seat on Alfred's bed, thinking back to the last night they were together and when they had fought. 'Maybe he's just avoiding me because he's still angry. Perhaps I'm over thinking this and that pain was simply his anger being felt through me. Or what if…he ran in to the Light Court fairies?' Arthur grit his teeth, baring his fangs. 'They better not have hurt my Francis if they know what is good for them! There is a beast inside of me that will show them no mercy!'

But how was he to find out if they have Francis? He would have received and ransom note by now, plus, he couldn't just walk onto Light Court territory. No one in his clan could without written permission or invitation. Roderich would not let him in if he asked to see the Light King and accuse him of taking Francis. That wouldn't go over well. But SOMEONE could step foot onto Light Court territory; their envoy Ludwig, as well as his son-in-law, Gilbert. The idea brought a dark smirk to Arthur's lips, and he chuckled to himself. Gilbert would not betray his king without a little 'push'. Arthur's goal was to make Gilbert feel loved and appreciated here so the Winter Fairy would grow to despise the Light King. Gilbert would find the information he needed.

'Best hope my intuitions are wrong, Roderich.' He licked the venom from his fangs.

/

"Quick, hide!" Ludwig whispered to Gilbert, shoving the fairy away from him.

Gilbert scrambled to find a hiding spot; the only place available was behind a couple sacks of grain. Silent as a mouse, Gilbert covered his mouth and listened to the door opening.

"Oh, Monk Terry. What brings you out here?" Ludwig asked the young monk.

"I was just coming to grab a shovel. You know that stray cat we took in? Well, he took a hearty 'you know what' on the dining floor. Somehow I have to be the one to clean it up."

"The shovels are over there." Ludwig pointed to some on the wall.

"Thanks. What are you doing in here anyway? It's too cold to do outside work!" The monk laughed as he chose the necessary shovel.

"I was just out for a walk. Being inside the temple after all that has just happened…I need a moment to myself."

The other monk turned to him with a smile. "You'll be a great head master here, Ludwig. I just know it! We're all looking forward to it!"

"That's kind to hear. I appreciate it. Um…give me a few more minutes and then I shall join everyone inside."

"Sure. I'll see you in a bit."

Ludwig closed the door after the monk left and gave a sigh of relief that he was not found out. "Gilbert?"

The fairy poked his head up from the grains. "I guess this is my cue to go back to the fairy realm?"

He nodded. "I do have a lot of work ahead of me and I want to get as much of it straightened out before I come back. Please let King Arthur and Roderich know, okay?"

Gilbert buzzed his wings as he flew over to Ludwig and kissed his nose. "My heart aches when you're not near…please, don't stay too long?"

Ludwig gave a small smile and raised a hand to stroke the fairy's cheek, watching as the other leaned in to his touch. "I'll work as fast as I can. Believe me, I rather be with you." He wanted to go back with Gilbert and be with him, but duty called here in his world. Being away from Gilbert would prove difficult for him as well. Now that they were 'bonded' he never wanted to be away from him. Ludwig reached up to pull Gilbert out of the air and into an embrace. "I love you."

"I love you too!" Gilbert smiled and squeezed him tight, feeling his whole body alight with undying love for his human.

"I just wanted to hold you once more before you left." They pulled away. "Go now, before my fellow monks get suspicious."

Gilbert gave him a quick kiss. "I'll send Ivan to watch the area and wait for you, okay?"

"Very well." Ludwig opened the door for him.

The Winter Fairy winked. "Such a gentleman! See you soon!" He laughed before flying off into the gray snowy sky.

Ludwig stared up in the sky, watching Gilbert's white form glide and swirl through the snowy clouds that left a trail of sparkles behind. 'That's my fairy.' He said to himself. Seeing Gilbert filled him with a sense of happiness and joy, but that all leaked away when he set his eyes upon the temple…and the troubles that lie within its walls. 'Give me strength…'

/

"Ouch! Kiku, that hurts!" Alfred hollered at the apothecary.

"If it stings then that means it's working." Kiku responded calmly while rubbing the healing salve onto Alfred's burn mark. "Your father entrusted me with your care, but he never said anything about being 'gentle' while doing it."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Oh please, was that your crack at a joke? Lame."

He sprinkled some herbal flakes on the salve. "I try."

"And you've been entrusted to me ever since I was little!" He grinned. "Remember those days?"

Kiku closed his eyes. "How could I forget? Matthew was a sweet child to look after. You, on the other hand, were a terror."

Alfred chuckled. "A terror that you couldn't get enough of!"

The smaller fairy scoffed at the words. "Alfred, I was happy to get RID of you. When I was finally able to drop you off back with your father, I swear I would dance a jig back to my room."

"Now you're just being mean! That's when I was really little! But what about when I got bigger? Too big for a babysitter. Remember THOSE times?"

Kiku finished bandaging Alfred's arm. "Yes." He responded softly. "Although I try to forget. Yet you said that we were going to sail away with Francis on his ship and that you wanted to be with me. Do you remember what my answer was?"

A hurt pout. " 'Alfred, I'm old enough to be your father. The answer is no. I'm sorry. Good day to you.' " He quoted Kiku's words to him perfectly. "You were my first kiss too! You robbed an innocent of his first kiss!"

"Who kissed who again?" Kiku moved away from the prince, chuckling silently. "I want you to find fairies in your own age. You've been doing it for such a long time now. Why do you keep coming back to me?"

Alfred flopped himself on one of the sofas. "Isn't it obvious? You're the only fairy male I can't properly woo!"

"And so that plagues me in to having you come by all the time when I'm here?" He started fiddling with the tops of some potions bottles. "You always seem to forget that you are a prince. I'm just the royal family apothecary."

"You don't actually believe that, do you?" His voice dropped to a whisper. "You know who my birthfather is. My father would have no issues with who I'm with."

Kiku brushed past him. "You're married to Gilbert now, and yes, he is a commoner. But you know full well the reasoning behind the marriage." He straightened out a picture frame of a fairy maple leaf. "If King Roderich and Queen Elizaveta have a child, your marriage to Gilbert will be null and void."

"Oh, I hate this! You sound just like my father!"

Brown eyes turned to him. "Is that why you are attracted to me?"

"What? No! I-" He gave him a raspberry. "I have to get ready for that stupid dinner party! I can't be wasting my time here listening to you nagging me!"

Kiku smiled sweetly in amusement. "Enjoy your dinner. Mind your manners."

"UGH!" he stomped his foot. "You know what's super annoying about you, Kiku? Even when you're nagging or scolding me, you're still incredibly cute! Good day sir!" He spun on his heel and left Kiku's room.

Kiku rubbed his temples and sighed.

/

_In Alfred's chambers…_

"Are you ready yet?" Alfred asked Gilbert from behind the changing curtain.

"Almost! I can't get these damn toggle buttons to loop properly! Who the hell needs over twenty tiny toggles on their doublet?"

Alfred crossed his arms. "Your guardian, King Roderich." He rolled his eyes. "Do you need help?"

"Nah, I'm almost done. This thing sure is uncomfortable though. How long are were dining with these assholes?"

"Longer than we need to. But look on the bright side, we get a good meal and my father's not breathing down our necks. We're big boys now!" He laughed. "Say, are you still planning to act the 'good wife' tonight?"

Silence, and then, "I guess so. I promised your father and Roderich I'd be on my best behavior."

"Ah, good. We shouldn't have any trouble then!" Alfred neglected to tell Gilbert about how much the Tanner Family hated Light Court Fairies. He thought it would be best to play dumb because he knew how Gilbert was, and if the fairy got offended then all hell would break lose before they even got there. He might just go in to dinner with a chip on his shoulder and say something to get them both in trouble. Some things are better left unsaid.

"Okay, I'm finished!" He stepped out from the curtain with a sneer on his face. "Sometimes I think Roderich should be hanged for his taste in clothing."

Alfred gave a lopsided smile. "Well, it's certainly…loud." The long tunic was bright green with golden toggle buttons running from the collar down to the bottom hem. Spotted on the fabric were darker green medallion patterns.

"I only picked this because it was a neutral color of our courts. If I wore anything white or gold…well, I don't want to 'offend' the Dark Fairy nobility."

"No, that's my job!" Alfred laughed. "Get your circlet on and let's get moving! The sooner this dinner is done the sooner we get home!"

Gilbert placed the silver circlet on his head. "Alright 'husband', let's get our game faces on!"

_Long after dinner, in the carriage…_

"Your father is going to be PISSED when he finds out about this." Gilbert said as he watched the stone city buildings go by from the carriage window.

Alfred lazily picked at his nails. "So let him be pissed. I couldn't stand the way they were looking at us! Even their stupid kids seemed to have an attitude with us. They're the ones who invited US. That's what so ironic about tonight."

Gilbert glanced at him. "I shouldn't have gotten up and walked away like that. I'm 'supposed' to be the shrinking violet so the Dark Fairy people come to love me. At least I didn't mouth off to them, which I really wanted to do. I was THIS CLOSE," He showed it with his finger "from flipping the table over. The way they insulted me, I think, was way out of line!"

"Well, when they insult you they indirectly insult me, as well as my father." He fondled with his sapphire ring. "I shouldn't have said what I did, either. We're both at fault, I guess."

"Thanks for coming to my defense, though." Gilbert turned to face him with a smile. "You didn't have to."

Alfred grinned. "Did you see the look of fear on Fat Daddy Tanner's face when I pointed the steak knife at him?"

Gilbert threw his head back and let out a laugh. "He was ready to shit himself! His wife would have had the baby right then and there!"

"You know why they invited us to dinner, right?"

"To get on our good side when you gain the throne?"

"Exactly. So screw them. I didn't take kindly to their insults so I don't want them as 'friends'."

Gilbert reached over to pat at Alfred's knee for his 'husband' chivalrously defended his honor and status when it was questioned or insulted. Okay, maybe 'chivalrously' was too high a word for it, but Alfred could have still just ignored them. Instead Alfred defended him, and in a way, it was nice to have someone else taking care of him. Gilbert always had to fend for himself since he was a boy, so this was a nice little change of pace. It's not something he would want all the time, though. Still, he bet Ludwig would have acted differently than Alfred. Ludwig could get his point across by just a look alone, whereas Alfred had to loudly voice his displeasure. Alfred handled himself well, but the fairy would still get a sound scolding from his father.

"What are you thinking about?" Alfred asked him.

"Hm, just that maybe us being together like this isn't so bad."

"I was only doing my 'husbandly' duties. I know full well that you can take care of yourself and you don't need me. But, appearances are everything, and you held yourself together well. I'll take all the heat from father so don't worry. IT could be worse, right? I could be married to Mrs. Tanner and you to Mr. Tanner."

Gilbert mocked a gagging noise. "You'll make me lose my dinner!" The carriage suddenly gave a violent jerk and slid to a halt. "What was that?"

Alfred looked out the window and gasped when he saw their entourage of guards begin attacking some civilians. "Something's going on outside!" The carriage began to rock on its left side as a group of Dark Fairies were trying to tip it over. Alfred fumbled with the door handle trying to get it opened. Their weapons had been stored away in the travel trunk when they arrived at the Tanner's so they were unarmed. He wasn't expecting an attack so late like this.

"ALFRED!" Gilbert shouted his name as the carriage was finally lifted and pushed onto its side, slamming them both into the window glass. Gilbert felt pain shoot through is head where the broken glass must have cut him. He pressed his hand against the painful spot and pulled it back to find dark blood on his palm. "Alfred!"

"My ankle! I fell on it!" he hissed while trying to push himself into an upright position, his face also slashed from broken shards. The fight was still going on around them, but now they were trapped. "Watch out!"

Above them the carriage door was ripped from its hinges by the angry mob. Some jumped onto the carriage and smashed the windows, causing the glass to rain down upon them. Both had to shield their face with their arms. The fairies were taunted them to try and escape, but flying out of the carriage wasn't a safe option. The other fairies would grab them the moment they tried. They were trapped, unarmed, and wounded. Gilbert felt his hearing start to dull and his eye blur on his right side. IT felt like he was in a fog and the forms surrounding them up above were black spots. He could hear Alfred shouting his name as someone or something lifted him from the carriage wall. The Dark Fairy forms were growing bigger, with their mocking tones and laughs echoing in his head. He only had one thought on his mind.

'Ludwig! Ludwig…I'm sorry…' his body was viciously jerked up by his hair and he let out a cry as the force intensified the pain in his head. Gilbert couldn't see or hear what was going on. Still, he struggled with all his might, kicking his legs and swinging his arms in a desperate need to escape his assailants. He heard Alfred's voice calling his name, but it was all still a blur. He had lost track of time, even forgetting where he was or what was going on. All his felt was his body being jerked around and the constant throbbing pain in his head.

Nothing was making sense, until his body was rocking, or rather bouncing, up and down. Something hard was pressed in his gut with the constant bouncing threatening to make the bile rise in his throat. Blinking his eyes open, he could see that the blurriness had faded a bit, and beneath his vision was a moving cobblestone street. It was then he realized that he was slung over someone's shoulder, but judging by the clothes it was not Alfred. 'Am I being kidnapped?' He wondered.

"Where are you taking us?" Came Alfred's voice in his good ear.

"Someplace safe!"

'Whose voice is that?'

"Fly low to the ground! They'll be looking for both of you! Turn here!"

"W-What's happening?" Gilbert asked.

"Sh!" Said the unfamiliar voice. "Don't talk; we're almost there."

Gilbert let himself fall limp again in the stranger's care as they were taken to who knows where. He could still hear the stranger speaking.

"Move that board! We'll hide in this house until they clear. Don't worry, it's abandoned."

Gilbert felt himself lifted from the stranger's shoulder and placed on something soft yet lumpy. The stranger was cloaked in a dark robe that shielded the face. Judging by the voice the stranger was a male. Something like a cloth was placed against his head where the wound was.

"Hold it there." Said the stranger.

"Alfred? Where's Alfred?" Gilbert asked for his husband.

"I'm right here." Alfred answered and fly above Gilbert's form so the fairy could see him. His ankle was twisted so he couldn't walk on it and had to fly. "This guy saved us from the mob. We should be alright now."

The stranger spoke then. "Once the artificial sun begins to rise, I'll fly you both back to the gates. That will give the mob some time to clear out before we attempt to fly."

"Just who are you, anyway?" Alfred asked the stranger. "And why did you help us?" Gilbert tilted his head towards the stranger, waiting to hear the answer as well.

"…a friend. That's all you need to know."

Alfred eyed him suspiciously. "What kind of friend? Our friend? Or a friend of a friend?"

"I said a friend! No more questions, alright?" He grumbled incoherently.

"Hey! If you saved us then you must have wanted to! Were you acting alone in that mob or were other's helping you? I am your prince and you will answer my questions! If not for me then for my wife; who is not a Dark Fairy!"

The stranger crossed his thick arms but kept his face hidden beneath the hood. "I don't care for the royals, least of all you, Prince Alfred." Alfred glared at him. "I don't have to like you, but someone else does…so I did it for them; not you. Now don't ask me any more questions. Tend to your 'wife' instead. I'll stand watch."

"Alfred," Gilbert whispered, "Don't cause trouble…please? He helped us…just let it go."

Alfred floated down to sit beside him on the moldy mattress and took his hand. "It sucks this had to happen. I thought we would be safe with the guards. When we get back Kiku will fix you up. Just rest now, okay?"

The stranger spoke then. "If you don't want a repeat of tonight then I suggest you tell the king not to have a parade in the city streets. No one here wants to congratulate you on becoming the next king."

Gilbert looked up at Alfred with his good eye and saw a mixed look of anger, hurt, and disappointment.

/

Ludwig felt a strange aching in his chest with a sense of distress. For what reason he did not know, but it made him uneasy.

Ivan sensed the sudden change in Ludwig's mood and turned to look at the human on his back. They were on their way back to the fairy realm. '_Ludwig, what is it?'_

"I don't know. Something just felt…eerie. I'm not sure what it was. Probably nothing." He cleared his throat. "I'm under a lot of stress. Let's just continue on to the Dark Court. I need to see Kiku immediately."

Ivan kicked his back paws in the dirt and took off down the run towards the portal.

/

Kiku was sitting at his desk, taking inventory, when there came a knock at his door. He figured it was Alfred coming back to bother him again, so he put on his best smile and answered the door. He was surprised to see Ludwig standing at his door.

"Oh, Ludwig, so good to see you again." Kiku bowed politely. "How may I assist you today?" Ludwig entered the room with the sack. "Are those new robes?" Kiku was questioning the now dark red monk robe adorning Ludwig's form. It was the same as the brown one; only this had green trim on the sleeves with a leafy print.

"Yes, this is new. I've moved up in the monkhood order. But that's a story for another time. Right now I have to speak with you."

"What is it? I sense there is something on your mind."

Ludwig held out the sack with both hands. "I have a manner of great importance I must share with you. But I beg you, do NOT let it leave this room! The sky may just be torn apart should this leak out to anyone!" Kiku, concerned, took the sack and sat on the couch. "I warn you. It's a gruesome sight."

With another uneasy look at Ludwig, Kiku turned to the sack, untied the toggle and opened the flap. His mouth was open in a silent gasp as he stared at the remains of an infant fairy. "Ludwig…by the Green Mother's robes… where did you find this?" He had tears in his eyes as he turned to look at the monk, fearing the answer.

"This is why I am here. I'm hoping you can help me to figure this out. There is a monk at my temple, in my world, with the ability to see mystical beings. One night he saw Ivan, but it was not his turn to die. There is something strange about him; something that is not human. And then, I was told by my head master to search this monk's room for a 'terror'. Well, this was the terror that I found. This monk, Monk Jasper, had this in his possession. My question to you is…has he used this baby's body as a way to obtain the power of sight? Or does it mean something else? If Jasper can see this fairy, then he must know about all of you. My other questions would be, where did he get it, from who, and why."

"Is that all?"

Ludwig turned away. "Well, I do have a theory…based on what I know from living here in this court for a short while. I know Arthur had a baby, a stillborn. He's told me about it. I also remember Arthur saying something about only his family having 'odd' qualities, like horns." He swallowed. "If you…look at the baby's skull…there are the beginnings of horns. Perhaps I do not know much of fairy anatomy…but it was a conclusion that I came to. I pray that I'm wrong."

Kiku stared down at the form for a short while, studying each bone carefully. Without a word, he got up and went to the bookshelf, running his finger along the spines. There was a particular book he was looking for, one which would hold the answers to Ludwig's questions. Kiku had an inkling that Ludwig's suspicions may be right, but he prayed they were both wrong. His finger grazed the worn out spine of an ancient book, one that Francis had found on their many journeys. It was large in length and had Kiku carrying it with both arms. He plopped the book on the table, raising a cloud of dust with it. "The answers we seek should be in this book."

Ludwig stood up and joined Kiku at the table, staring down at the old book as the fairy flipped through it. "Do you have an idea at all?"

"I do…yet I hope I'm wrong. But if this book confirms it…then we will have a tremendous issue on our hands." He glanced up at Ludwig. "It won't be good."

"All the more reason to keep it to ourselves."

Kiku continued to flip through the book, running his finger down certain pages as he searched for the answer. He started to grow a little aggravated when each page was turning up bare for the answer he sought. Perhaps the answer was not in this book, but then why would he think of it? He must have read the answer somewhere.

"Any luck?"

"Sadly, no. I fear that- oh! Wait, I believe I found it!"

Ludwig looked at the page that adorned strange writing but beautifully illustrated pictures in the corners. Yet at the bottom was a frightening illustration of a red, monster-like human eating a baby; a fairy baby. His eyes were unable to leave the picture. "What does it say? I'm afraid to know."

"It's as I thought." He ran his finger under a few sentences, mouthing the words first before relaying them to Ludwig. "If a human is not born with the sight, then they can obtain the power by consuming the flesh of a fairy. The strongest and purest form of this would be a fairy infant."

Ludwig's brows furrowed. "But, that doesn't make sense. If a human can't see them, then how can they know to eat them?"

"One moment." Kiku continued reading on, turning to the next page. "Here. It is said that only a fairy with enough power can offer the human the power of sight for a short time while the body is consumed. In other words," Kiku lifted his eyes to look at Ludwig. "A powerful fairy handed this infant over to Monk Jasper, where he must have consumed the flesh."

"Who? Who would have the power to do so? And why?"

"It can only be the Pure Bloods." Kiku offered, his tone a whisper. "They are strong enough for something like this…yet why would they choose that human monk? What is their purpose?"

Ludwig turned away from the table, beginning to pace the room in deep thought. The whole discovery of this infant's death had him anxious. "What could it be? Why would they give him that power?" He pounded his fist into his palm. "Wait! I had a thought!" He turned back to Kiku. "My temple is built near the ancient fairy battleground! The fairies have been trying to stop us from expanding into that sacred place! Monk Jasper is, if I remember correctly, against expanding the temple! Perhaps he was approached by these Pure Bloods and given the infant. Of course, that is just a shot in a dark, but it seems logical."

"Yes, but that still doesn't explain where they obtained the baby, or if the baby is Arthur's stillborn."

"What happened that day? The day Arthur lost the baby? Where did it go? Do you know?"

Kiku lifted his eyes from the book. "I wasn't present at the time, but I heard from F- a friend."

"Francis." Ludwig corrected him. "I know. Francis told me everything. Please, continue."

"Well, the baby was carried away from Arthur once it was known to be dead. Arthur was not in the greatest state of mind upon discovering that his, or rather her, baby was dead. A servant carried the baby away to be prepared for burial. That's all I know. There is a gravesite where the baby's body is buried."

Ludwig swallowed hard as he spoke the next words. "Are you certain the body is there?"

Brown eyes slowly widened. "I…I don't know. The undertakers take care of the funeral preparations…I know there was a coffin and a small funeral."

"Yet no one actually SAW the contents of the coffin, if anything were actually in it." He stroked his chin. "Do we know who the servant was? The servant that carried the baby?"

Kiku shook his head. "Arthur's had many servants tending to him since then. They come and go like the seasons. It could have been anyone. We would have to ask Arthur who it was, and if we do that, the king will grow suspicious. But if the Pure Bloods DID hand the baby over to Monk Jasper, then why did they do it? How did they plan it? And why did they choose him in particular. Your theory is valid, yet it is still only a theory. We won't know for sure unless we find out. And…there's only one way to know if that body is Arthur's stillborn…"

Ludwig felt his face turn white. "You mean to check the grave."

"It's dishonorable, to unearth the resting spirits of the dead, especially of one so young. But we have no other choice."

"Something happened between the time the baby was carried off and the funeral. Shouldn't we see the undertakers first?"

"No, that will only cause suspicion; and the undertakers are a hidden force. They speak to no fairy unless that fairy is accompanied by someone dead. Our best bet is to dig up the grave…and check the coffin."

Ludwig clenched his fists to keep his hands from shaking. "Do you know the way to the grave?"

"Yes, but let us wait until nightfall when the castle is asleep. Let it only be us two that go."

"I will not breathe a word of this. May I ask you to keep the body here? I don't want to be seen carrying it."

Kiku closed the flap and tied it. "I'll hide it here. When the moon is at its highest, meet me at the front castle gates. We shall journey to the royal graveyard together, but be forewarned, Ludwig. This fairy graveyard is unlike any of the human world. You have to promise me you'll keep your wits about you."

"I promise." He didn't like the sound of Kiku's warning.

_At the castle gates…_

Ludwig concealed his body in a thick black cloak to blend in with the dark stones of the gate walls. He kept his staff hidden inside the cloak so the light would not give him away. He waited anxiously for Kiku, wondering where the fairy could be. He'd been here for awhile now, and the thought occurred to him that possibly Kiku had forgotten, or had fallen asleep. Ludwig decided to wait a little bit longer before going back inside to try and find the apothecary. He was torn between wanting to find out what was in the coffin and finding an excuse not to go. Something flew overhead of him, forcing him to duck close to the ground. Was it Kiku? Another cloaked form landed in front of him, but he dare not move in case it was someone other than Kiku.

"Ludwig? Is that you?" It was Kiku.

"Yes, it's me. What took you so long?"

"It's not important. Come, we must hurry. I brought the shovel." Kiku unlocked the gates to let Ludwig out, then tried to close them without any noise by moving slowly. The gates still screeched, but the sound was too faint for anyone in the castle to hear it.

"Is it far?"

"No, it's just a little ways up. Follow behind me, and mind your step."

Ludwig followed him through the dark forest until they came upon another gated stone wall. This wall had crystal pikes all along the top, covered with dead ivy and spider webs. The moment he neared the structure there were sounds coming from beyond the wall. Kiku seemed unaffected by the sounds, or perhaps he was used to them? The sounds appeared to be voices, or faint gurgled moans. Ludwig wasn't one to be frightened easily, but this was a fairy graveyard, not a human one. He was certain that fairy graveyards harbored magic, and he was grateful for the thick robes that hid his trembling form. Kiku pushed the gates open and they moaned pitifully. The other fairy waved him in, and Ludwig hurried after to stay close to Kiku.

The royal graveyard was large with each tomb or grave marker spread wide. Ludwig paused to look at one tomb of a fairy woman wearing a crown similar to Arthur's. The statue's eyes opened to peer at him, and Ludwig actually made a little squeak of fright in the back of his throat. He was not expecting that to happen! Yet that was all the statue did before closing her eyes once again. Turning to his left, he saw a small grave with a statue of a cat adorning wings like that of a bird. Ludwig stopped to stare closely at it, wondering if it too would move. Suddenly, the tail twitched, and so did he. The cat's head turned to look at him. Ludwig froze, and then frowned when the cat statue titled its head from its body, as if it were tipping its hat to him in greeting.

"Ludwig, have no fear. These spirits won't hurt you."

"The statues and tombs move."

"Yes, it's part of the magic here in the royal graveyard. Look over there; do you see the statue of that unicorn?"

Ludwig looked in Kiku's direction, seeing the said statue of a rearing unicorn; the only difference was that it had dragon wings protruding from its back. "I do."

"That is where Arthur's parents are buried. The wings symbolize their status as King and Queen." Kiku smiled then. "Oh look, it's coming to greet us."

"What?" Ludwig looked back at the statue and sure enough, it had moved from its stand to come trotting over. He felt the hairs on his neck stand on end.

The unicorn statue, although made of stone, moved as if it were made of flesh and blood. It stared at Ludwig curiously, snorting, and sniffing.

"It's concerned because you are a human on sacred fairy ground."

"Will it try to hurt me?"

Kiku chuckled lightly. "No, as you can already see it's accepted you. It's going back to its stand." The unicorn returned to its stiff rearing form.

"I see. Um…where is the grave we're looking for?"

"Over this way."

Ludwig followed behind, but had to look at each gravestone as he did. Some moved, others remained still, and a few even had what appeared to be ghosts hanging around them. He had to take Kiku's word for it that the dead will not hurt him here. There suddenly came a wailing cry from somewhere above, and both men looked up to see what it was. Walking along the top of the stone wall was the transparent ghostly figure of a young fairy woman. Her hands covered her face as she wept, wailing the words, 'where are you my beloved?'. Ludwig's blood ran cold.

"Kiku…what is that?"

"That is…one of the lost souls in the mist…she has loved a human that has either died or denied her feelings. If she is there, then that must mean the mist is outside the walls. They won't hurt us, we not even see them when we leave. Ludwig? Ludwig, are you alright?"

Ludwig was staring at the ghostly form, wailing and suffering for the return of her human lover. He suddenly pictured the ghostly form was Gilbert's, wandering the dark wood in a mist of pain and sorrow for him. If anything were to happen to him, then Gilbert would suffer an eternity of grief. Kiku's voice and a pained slap to his face jerked him from the thoughts.

"Ludwig! Don't stare at her!" Kiku scolded. "If you stare too long at them you'll lose yourself in the sorrow as well. Leave her be."

"I'm sorry." He rubbed his stinging cheek.

"We've come to the grave site. This is where the children are lain to rest." Kiku pointed ahead to a small rectangular area encircled by a crystal pike fence. "Tread carefully."

The grave markers were small, each one baring a name of a fairy child. Kiku stopped at the newest one, its stone surface lighter than all the others. He handed the shovel to Ludwig. "This is sacred ground. I am forbidden to touch it, so you must do it."

Ludwig took the shovel from him in a trembling grasp. He'd never had to dig up a body before. He had buried a dead bird one time when he was younger, but never went back to dig it up. But this was something that had to be done, and like Kiku said, there was nothing to fear. And so, he set on to dig up the loose soil. When he was about knee deep in the small hole he had dug, the blade of the shovel scraped against something hard. Ludwig used his hand to brush away some of the dirt to reveal the top of a coffin. Quickly, he dug around the length of the small box until he was able to lift it from the earth. Placing it on the ground outside the hole, he stepped out and stood beside Kiku, both of them staring at the small black box.

"You open it." Kiku said. "Twist the latches on the sides to open it…and pray to the Green Mother that there is a body resting peacefully inside."

With a gulp and shaking hands, Ludwig knelt on the soft ground beside the coffin. He turned each handle to unlock the lid, pausing for a moment before slowly opening it. Both men peered inside.

/

Roderich stared at the preserved form of Francis now safely hidden inside one of the abandoned castle rooms. It had taken the entire day to move the form carefully, even with his magic. Elizaveta came up to stand beside him, slipping her arm into his.

"So…what do we do about this?"

Roderich tapped his fingers on his chest. "A number of things. I'm just not sure which route I want to go in."

She looked up at him. "And those routes are…?"

"Well, the first thing I should do is offer the terms to Arthur that Francis relayed to me." He pulled away from her to pace in thought. "Chances are, Arthur will deny them and toss my terms into the fire. Fair enough. There is an easier and more surefire way to obtain what I need and I keep my hands clean, as well as the reputation of the Light Court."

Elizaveta clenched her eyes shut. "In order to keep your hands clean you need someone else to do your dirty work…"

"I know. There are a few ways to go about this. First, I can tell Arthur of what happened to his lover and force him to surrender if he wishes to see Francis live. BUT-" He stopped his wife in mid protest. "Neither myself nor Sadiq have the magic required to spare Francis' life, and I will not offer a broken promise. The second way would be to expose Arthur and Francis' relationship, thus proving, publicly, that his sons are illegitimate. The Pure Bloods will see Alfred and Matthew slaughtered in their beds. And then, I shall be king of both the Light and Dark courts." He stopped her protest again. "But I won't do that either."

She gave a breath of relief and smiled. "I knew you wouldn't stoop to that level. It's dishonorable. Despicable."

"It's effective." He turned to her. "But because it is effective doesn't make it right." Roderich looked up at Francis' form. "Alfred and Matthew didn't ask to be born into this life. If you ask me, Arthur was stupid to not have married that lord, whatever his name was. Everything would have been easier for him. All he, rather SHE, needed to do was sire one or two royal children, and then have a bunch of illegitimate ones with Francis. Best of both worlds." He looked back at Elizaveta. "Bastards among powerful families is nothing new. And yet, Arthur had to be stubborn and make his life, as well as the lives of his children, a lonely living Hell. However, I understand why he chose to at least love whom he wanted." Roderich turned back to Francis. "Arthur had inherited a shithole in which he had no control over. Choosing his lover was the only option he had that was entirely his own. It's nice in theory, but foolish in reality. As we can plainly see." He motioned his hand towards Francis.

She placed her hands on her hips. "And you're not stubborn?"

"I'm stubborn in a smart way." He smirked.

"So we have three options so far, two of which we have voided." She crossed her arms. "Let's not forget the forth."

"Forth? And that is…?"

"Arthur is understandable. We should just tell him the truth. Francis acted on his own with all good intensions, offering terms that we mean to honor. He was accidently attacked, but we preserved him in hopes of finding a way to keep him alive; to save him from death."

Roderich gave a snort. "My queen, just how would you speak of this? You can't just hand Arthur a fruit basket, give your sympathy, and expect him to smile and say 'it's okay, accidents happen'."

"Of course he will be angry! But I think it is best that he knows we had nothing to do with Francis' murder! And what if Ludwig happens to tell Arthur about what he's seen? Don't forget, Arthur has our Gilbert under his roof."

"He won't do anything to Gilbert. He's not that kind of person. Although…Gilbert is guilty by association because he is married to Alfred. Should the Pure Bloods have any inkling of this…Gilbert will be slaughtered right beside Alfred." He sucked his teeth. "I wish we could get rid of those Pure Bloods. Their kind is not needed anymore. They have too much power over us."

"Roderich…please-" she walked up to him "we don't need another war."

"I understand that. I don't want another war either. The other option I have would be to meet with Arthur, privately, and tell him of what has befallen Francis. If I speak to him in person, perhaps I can persuade him to surrender his crown and save the lives of his sons, as well as earn back his lover." He looked to Francis again. "Arthur will refuse, of course. He has a lot of pride and a big ego. However, I have Francis in my possession. And that will work to our advantage." He took Elizaveta's hand. "I have the power to control Arthur right here." He lay his hand upon the crystal. "I can keep Arthur from attacking, from going berserk, and keep him from calling his army to war. All the power for peace lies right here."

"But that's-"

"Cruel, I know. However, if it is kept between only Arthur and I, and you, then no one else has to know what goes on here. This is a matter strictly between kings. If we keep this hidden and quiet, Arthur's sons will be allowed to live full lives."

"And…if he refuses altogether?"

Roderich took a deep breath. "Then he'll never see Francis again. Alive or dead."

She gasped. "That opens up the gates to a war, Roderich!"

"Yes, and I want to avoid that. Let's hope he accepts the peace terms I offer first. If he denies them…then I will go and speak to him personally." He squeezed her hand. "Don't even entertain the thought of going by yourself without my knowledge! That's what Francis did…and you can see what happened to him."

She searched his eyes. "Deliver the terms for peace. Those are OUR orders."

He smirked. "Toris is writing them up as we speak. Let's hope the Green Mother is on our side."

End Chapter 13 TBC

***I love my cliffhangers, don't you? ^^


	14. Chapter 14

***Sorry for the late update everyone! But here's chapter 14! ^_^ Hope you enjoy it! Special thanks to my beta for all her hard work! This is another long chapter. I tried to make it a bit shorter but…oh well. Read and Review! Enjoy! XOXO

***Warnings: language, disturbing scenes

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

**So hold on to me**

**I feel like I'm losing my way**

**Rather than with promises**

**Tell me with your soul.**

_**Tsukamaeteite- Yoroiden Samurai Troopers**_

Chapter 14

The coffin was empty.

Neither one spoke a word for some time; both just staring down into the empty space. It was lined with red velvet, a symbol of royalty. The coffin, without a doubt, belonged to the Dark Court royal family.

Ludwig carefully, and slowly, closed the lid without a word.

"Ludwig?" Kiku spoke his name. "What should we do?"

"The right thing to do is to tell Arthur of what has happened." He turned to Kiku. "He has a right to know. He was standing here when the baby was laid to rest, not knowing that the body wasn't in there."

Kiku shook his head. "No, we cannot tell the king of this tragedy."

"Why not?" His tone was sharp. "If you were the king, wouldn't you want to know?"

Kiku looked away. "Of course I would…but I would understand why such a tragedy was kept from me." He turned back to Ludwig. "I think we should investigate this matter further, before we even think of telling the king. Only the Pure Bloods could have done this; they have the strength and the power. You will need to investigate this Monk Jasper on your end while I work on it here. If anyone should be told, it's Francis. He can help us. He's much more even tempered than the king."

Ludwig's breath caught when he said Francis' name. Should he tell Kiku? No. It wasn't safe to tell Kiku since he is very close to the family. He may not want to tell Arthur about the baby, but he may tell of Francis. "Where is Francis? Do you know?"

"I'll find him. He'll be devastated to know of this…and I do not look forward to telling him."

It was unsettling to ask such a question, and Ludwig's hands trembled on the coffin as he spoke. "Should we…put the body in here before burying it again?"

"No. The baby is not ours to do so. When the time is right, Arthur and Francis should do it. Not us."

"Very well."

He was relieved to not do it, and without another spoken word he buried the coffin. As he pat the top of the dirt with the shovel, the feeling of lonesomeness washed over him. It must be the graveyard making him feel this way. Burying tiny coffins wasn't in the job description, nor did he ever think something like this could happen. But the urge to be with Gilbert right now was stronger than ever. He kept his feelings mute as they exited the graveyard, only telling Kiku that he was growing tired from exhaustion, which was part of the truth. He felt drained and worn out, wanting nothing more than to escape into a solitary room somewhere and just hide away. Yet he wanted to be with Gilbert more; needing to feel that warm body against his while their limbs lay tangled together. He wanted to press his ear against the fairy heart and drawl from it the love, warmth, and hope it produced for his soul. And then, he could properly rest.

Yet when they arrived at the castle, it was nearly morning and the inhabitants were bustling around madly. Caught in the commotion, Ludwig finally grabbed a guard by their arm. "What is going on? Has something happened?"

"Prince Alfred and Lord Gilbert have not returned from their dinner!" The guard answered. "The king is frantically worried and has everyone searching the castle for them! There is rumor of something having happened in the city! A carriage was tipped over by an angry mob!"

Ludwig's eyes widened. "Who's carriage? The prince's?"

"We don't know. We think that it may be. The king has not sent soldiers into the city yet."

"Where is the king? I must see him."

"In his throne room!"

Ludwig turned to Kiku. "I need to see Arthur."

Kiku nodded. "You go."

Ludwig ran to the throne room, fearing what might have happened to Gilbert if the guard's story was true. He figured the reason why Arthur hadn't sent out troops into the city was to keep things calm. Hopefully Arthur had a little more information than the guard did. When he entered the throne room, Arthur was pacing back and forth violently with his hands clenched at his sides. His black kingly robes twirled behind him with each spin on his heel. The king was clearly troubled by all this, and Ludwig was prepared to have his head bitten off.

"Your majesty! What has happened?"

"Where the hell have you been?" Arthur stopped his pacing to yell at him.

He bowed. "I was in my world taking care of-"

"For all this time? Don't lie to me, Ludwig! Word of your arrival back in our realm came yesterday, and here you are, just showing up now!"

"Your majesty, I apologize if I caused you any inconvenience. How may I be of service to you now?"

Arthur put his hands on his hips and went back to pacing. "My son and Gilbert never came home last night! I was told of trouble in the city, and I fear they ran into it!" He stopped to bite at one of his long nails. "I can't send the troops out to investigate just yet. It will make the people angry. If they had them held captive, I would have received a notice by now. My spirit isn't aching, so I know Alfred must be well. He and Gilbert are probably hiding in the city somewhere, just waiting for everything to calm down before getting back…but that isn't doing anything for my nerves."

Ludwig noticed the sorrowful look that swept across Arthur's face. "Sire? I'm sure they are well." From Ludwig's own soul came the feeling of uneasiness and fear; both of which, he knew, were linked to Gilbert. Now that he knew what had happened, the feeling in his chest could only mean that Gilbert was hurt and Alfred was well. It angered him that he had to conceal this worry in front of Arthur.

"Try to tell that to any mother who's child is missing…and they don't know where they are." Arthur removed his crown to run a hand through his blonde strands. "I always said it. Alfred is going to be the death of me."

"Is there…anything else troubling you?" Ludwig could see that Arthur was on the brink of tears and clearly looked drained with worry. If he could feel that Alfred was well, then why was he so upset? He jumped when the throne room doors shut behind them, leaving him completely alone with Arthur. A sense of fear traveled through him, wondering why Arthur had locked them both in. Did he know something? "Your highness?"

"Francis is missing." Arthur blurted out, spinning on his heel to take a seat on the dais steps. "I had to tell someone…might as well be you. I'm certain you know of everything, and if you were going to tell, you would have done it by now." He hid his face in his fists. "I can't find him. My soul has been searching for him…and I've come up with nothing. It's as if…as if he doesn't exist anymore."

This was killing him. Ludwig just stood there, staring at Arthur's trembling form, knowing the truth behind the fairy's grief. His soul couldn't find Francis because the fairy was frozen in time. Ludwig's hand clenched around his staff as his mind battled with the thought of relieving Arthur of his pain by telling the king what had befallen his lover. However, Roderich swore him to secrecy, and Ludwig couldn't be certain of how Arthur would react in this state, especially if Alfred was still missing. Still, it was unfair to Arthur that he had to be kept in the dark about what has happened to Francis, and Ludwig hated himself for being forced to keep it. He knew the reason behind Arthur's sorrow, yet he could do nothing to help the king. Since he couldn't tell Arthur the truth, Ludwig felt the urge to do _something_. Normally he was uncomfortable with human emotions and expressing his own; and was even more awkward with trying to understand other's feelings. But having met and falling in love with Gilbert had seemed to change his inner spirit, and it opened him up to others' emotions. Quietly, he walked over to the king to sit beside him, yet stopped when he saw a droplet of dark red blood splatter on the floor between the king's black boots.

"Your majesty? Are you hurt?"

"Yes." Came the hoarse reply, and when Arthur lifted his head to gaze at Ludwig, the monk let out a gasp.

"You're bleeding!" The bottom blonde lashes of Arthur's eyes were tainted with blood as twin trails of the red liquid were present on both cheeks. "Why are you-"

"Oh that's right, you're human." Arthur let out a breathily laugh. "If a fairy has been in love with their mate for as long as I have, crying blood is the sure sign of…of having our souls split apart!" He barely got the last word out before his voice cracked.

Ludwig sat next to him, unsure of how to properly comfort the king. He was still thrown off by the bloody tears. "Your majesty, I wish I could offer some words or actions of sympathy but I do not understand what you are feeling."

"You never will be able to understand." He answered. "You're not a fairy."

What happened next made Ludwig's skin crawl. Arthur actually leaned into him, or rather, threw his upper body into the monk's lap. The king nearly slid off the steps as he did, folding his arms beneath his face. Ludwig watched the cloaked shoulders tremble and heard the sorrowful muffled sobs.

"I can't even go look for him!" Arthur sobbed. "I can't do anything without raising suspicion! It's tearing my soul apart, Ludwig!"

Ludwig simply placed his hand atop the blonde head and let Arthur continue to cry. He had never noticed it before, but Arthur was really quite small. The king appeared much bigger to him because of the way he carried himself. But now, this prideful, stubborn fairy was showing weakness the same as anyone else. It reminded Ludwig of just how strong emotions could be. Now he truly understood the meaning behind Roderich's warning of not going to war for a lover's revenge. In the state Arthur is now, the Dark King would likely destroy not just the Light Court but also his own as well. Arthur was emotionally unstable over the missing soul of his lover; and Ludwig knew where Francis was.

But soon, his thoughts drifted away from Arthur and onto Gilbert. Could Gilbert cry tears of blood like this? Arthur and Francis had been in love for numerous centuries; something that Ludwig could never achieve because he was human. But would Gilbert ever cry blood for him like this? The image of Gilbert's perfectly white cheeks stained with rivulets of bloody tears sent a searing pain through his heart, like it was pierced by a sharp blade or arrow. He knew now that this image of Gilbert will haunt him, and he needed to see the fairy more than ever. Even if it were just to hold him in his arms. But like Alfred, he was missing. 'Gilbert…? Please, come back to me!'

A thumping at the door startled them both. "YOUR HIGHNESS? WHY HAVE YOU SHUT THE DOORS? ONE OF THE LORDS IS HERE TO SEE YOU!"

Arthur turned bloodied, fearful eyes up to Ludwig, pleading with him to do something.

Ludwig swallowed hard and shouted. "YOU MUST TELL THE LORD TO WAIT! I AM FINISHING UP BUSINESS WITH THE KING!"

"BUT YOUR GRACE-"

"SILENCE!" Ludwig hollered. "WE ARE NOT TO BE DISTURBED UNTIL OUR MATTERS OF BUSINESS ARE TAKEN CARE OF! NOW GO!"

There came no more voices from beyond the door.

"Monk?" Arthur whispered.

"Yes, your highness?"

"Tell no one of this."

"Never."

Arthur sat up and wiped away the blood with his sleeve. "I'm sorry for…breaking down like that but-"

"No need to explain. You needed to vent. There is much on your plate and your soul is hurting. A heart is a heavy burden."

"No shit." He took a deep breath. "Thank you for trying to comfort me. I know it was hard for you. It's hard for me as well. I'm just tired all the time." Arthur moved to sit on his throne, letting his body slump in the seat. "Sometimes I feel like clearing out of the kingdom all together."

"Your kingdom needs you." Ludwig stated.

Arthur smirked, showing a hint of fang. "If something happened to my son out there in the city, mark my words, I will show them no mercy."

Ludwig knew that Arthur spoke the truth, and he said no more on the matter.

/

Gilbert awoke to a pounding headache on one side of his head. When he opened his eyes, he saw a cracked ceiling above him littered with cobwebs. He was reminded of what happened almost instantly; the carriage being tipped over, the angry mob, and their rescue by a stranger. A snort and a snore came from beside him and he turned to see Alfred lying next to him, asleep. He was surprised that Alfred was still here; that he had not flown home by now. The mob was after Alfred, not him. But where was the stranger? Carefully so as to not wake Alfred, Gilbert slid his feet over the side and forced himself to stand. The pain in his head threw off his equilibrium, which took a minute or two to return to him. Once stable, he walked around the old building, stepping over ceiling stones, garbage, broken furniture, and other smashed items. From behind the wooden slab makeshift door was a shadow moving about. Gilbert went over to the slab to peek out from behind it, noticing the cloaked form of their rescuer. The person was a little on the heavy side but taller than him. But who was this person? Who was their 'friend'? And why did he save them?

"Hey there." Gilbert said casually.

The cloaked figure glanced over at him from a broad shoulder. "You're awake I see. How are you feeling?" The fairy male turned away from him once again.

"Got a headache, but other than that, I'm doing okay." Gilbert slipped out from behind the wooden slab. "I don't know if Alfred said anything, or if I remember really. But on behalf of both of my husband and I, we say thanks for saving us!" Gilbert grinned and slapped the man on the back. "That 'friend' must really mean something to you if you risked your life to help us; public enemy number one."

"Yeah, well, it's over now. So don't speak any more of the incident."

"But I'm curious as to who your friend is. It must be someone powerful. Let me guess…" he smirked "I bet it's a noble lady?"

"No."

"Okay then. How about a noble young lord? A soldier? A guard? A serving girl?"

"No, no, and no! Stop asking me!" The fairy hollered. "It's none of your business who my friend is! Just be thankful that I saved you from that mob! If that mob had their way, both of you would have been stripped of your wings and clothes to be ridiculed in the streets! That bastard Alfred they would hang with his own entrails."

Gilbert crossed his arms and shifted to one foot, narrowing his gaze at the man's back. "Such hatred towards my husband is started to piss me off. I know Alfred well enough to know that he's not the modest of fairies, and he can be very loud, rude, and pushy. Incredibly pushy. And he likes to push his weight around while being very vain and stubborn. And let's not forget his massive ego. But I grew up with him. Both him and his brother, Prince Matthew. Alfred isn't all that bad once you get to know him, and once you look past all his annoying flaws, he's a pretty decent guy. But you guys here in the city don't want to give him a chance! Alfred was branded a tyrant and a monster the second he was born by all of you! Just what is YOUR personal beef with Alfred?"

The fairy crossed his thick arms and leaned against the wall. "It was my luck that day that Alfred was ruling as king regent while his father was indisposed. I came to him with a plea; a plea that is none of your business, and he dismissed me. No, he LAUGHED at me, popped some sort of tiny cake in his mouth, and sent me away. He wouldn't even listen to me. I lost a lot and suffered when he so ignorantly turned me out! I don't even care if he's of pure royal blood or not. But he is not fit to sit on that throne and make a mockery of all of us! It's Mattie who belongs on that throne!"

Gilbert stared at him, and then his lips curled into a knowing smile. "You speak so casually of your prince by referring to him as 'Mattie', something only we call him!"

The fairy stiffened.

"So your 'friend' is Prince Matthew! No wonder you saved us! Matthew would never want to see either of us hurt or killed, especially his brother."

"Damn." Hissed the fairy and he cracked his thick knuckles. "No one will arrest me for killing a fairy with no real title!"

Gilbert 'eeped'. "Whoa, hold up! I'm not going to say anything to anyone! What Mattie does is his own business! And don't you threaten me or I'll tell Mattie what you just tried to do!" The fairy lowered his fists. "HA! So that's it!" Gilbert's features turned smug. "Game, set, and match. But in all seriousness…" his features softened "Mattie needs someone looking out for him. Someone who isn't his father or brother. These are dangerous times and I don't ever want to see him hurt."

"Nor do I." The fairy looked up. "The king is nearly ready to change the night into day. Best be on your way. The streets are quiet now, but fly as swiftly as you can back to the gates."

"Alright, we will. And thanks again for your help. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. We all have secrets, don't we?"

Gilbert winked at him and stepped behind the wooden slab to awaken Alfred. Just what was Matthew doing out here all by himself and consorting with the enemy? His little Mattie? The little fairy boy trailing behind them holding a stuffed bear the same size as he? They couldn't be talking about the same Prince Matthew…yet he vowed that before the day was done he would confront the fairy on this matter. If not for anything other than his own curiosity.

"Alfred?" He shook the other. "Alfred, wake up."

He snorted awake. "Huh? Wha?"

"It's time to go; the streets have settled."

"Oh! Right!" Alfred jumped up from the bed. "Where's that guy?"

"I already said our thanks. Let's hurry back so Kiku can look at my wound. Maybe Mattie can even heal it."

"Yeah, and I'm starving!" his stomach grumbled. "We'll get back to the castle lickity-split!" Alfred took Gilbert's hand and led him to the slab, peeking out around it. "Coast is clear! Let's go!"

Gilbert looked around for the fairy but found that they were now alone. He barely had time to wonder about the stranger before Alfred had them soaring through the sky at top speed.

They made it to the gate and through the entrance to the castle where they were swarmed by guards and servants. News of their arrival traveled fast, and it reached the throne room.

"Your majesty!" Shouted a guard as he pounded on the doors. "Your son has returned with Lord Gilbert!"

Arthur threw the doors open. "Where are they?" Ludwig was right behind him.

"Father! Father! I'm here!" Alfred waved at him as he came flying down the hall with Gilbert.

Ludwig smiled from over Arthur as he saw Gilbert, and then noticed the white bandage (or what looked like a bandage) around his head. Alfred was forcefully taken into his father arms, his eyes bugging out with how tight Arthur was squeezing him. Gilbert and Ludwig's eyes met; and even though they could not embrace here, their spiritual link did it for them. Ludwig tapped his own temple, referring to the bandage on Gilbert's head. Gilbert nodded, but held up his finger for his lover to hold that question; at least until Arthur's frantic rambling (and scolding) was complete.

"Now what happened to you?" Arthur asked Gilbert when he finally pulled away from his son.

"When our carriage was tipped over I guess I must have hit my head on some glass. I really don't remember."

"How did you escape?" Ludwig asked next.

"So strange guy saved us." Was Alfred's answer. "He said he was a friend of someone here, or someone we know. He wouldn't tell us who, but he helped bandage Gilbert and saw us safely back. Roughly speaking."

"Hm." Arthur crossed his arms. "It's good to know that we have someone on our side out there." He turned to Gilbert. "How are you faring with that wound?"

Gilbert poked it. "I have a slight headache, but I figure Matthew can heal it with little trouble. Is he in his room?"

"Yes. He's worried to death about his brother. Let him know that Alfred is back and well. I want to hear more about this attack. Ludwig, go along with Gilbert. Make sure he gets to Matthew's room safely."

Ludwig bowed. "As you wish, your highness." He led Gilbert away from the king and Alfred. "We have to make a stop at my room first." He whispered.

Gilbert grinned. "Does it have to do with-"

"Hush. It's nothing like 'that'. Trust me, I don't have the energy for such heavy activity." He leaned in to whisper. "I really just need to hold you."

Pink eyes flashed him a look of concern. "Now I sense stress and fear coming from you. Will you tell me what's bothering you?" He whispered back.

"Yes." Ludwig hated lying; and he's been doing it a lot recently. But he still did not want to burden Gilbert with his worries or fears. Once they entered his room, Ludwig locked the door and propped the staff against the wall.

"New robes?" Gilbert asked, letting his eyes travel the length of Ludwig's body.

"They are. This color red symbolizes my status in the monkhood. I am now, officially, the Head Monk." Ludwig rubbed both his temples. "As if I don't have enough responsibilities already." He heard Gilbert shuffling and glanced up to see the fairy taking off his circlet, cloak, and boots.

The white fairy flew over to the bed and sat down upon it, patting the mattress for him to join. "Come on over and tell me all about your problems."

Ludwig's feet hurried across the floor, nearly leaping onto the bed and crawling into Gilbert's embrace. He forced the other flat onto the mattress where he tenderly held him. Ludwig laid his face in the crook of Gilbert's neck, feeling the pulse of life beneath that warm skin. Just like Gilbert's heartbeat, the healthy blood flow eased his feelings of stress. He asked if he was too heavy, but Gilbert's only response was to embrace him back, squeeze tight, and kiss the top of the blonde head. By the Goddess how he had craved this. All of his worry and strife melted away. He never knew love and bonding could feel like this, especially not with a fairy. Now he could never love another human; ever. All he wanted was Gilbert. His Gilbert. His Winter Fairy. His MATE. How could he stand before his fellow monks, preaching a sermon while thinking of Gilbert the entire time? Ludwig wouldn't be able to control his blushing if the thoughts turned to more…sensual ones. Being pressed up against this body was arousing, but he still did not have the energy. It wasn't fair to Gilbert, who had just survived an attack, to be flipped over and made love to. The fairy still needed to see Matthew about his wound.

"So tell me what is troubling you? How can I help?"

"Monk Jasper."

"Hm. The nutcase with the pale eyes."

"Yes. I fear he is out to get me, Gilbert. He knows I can see fairies. Even he can see them. He was able to see Ivan without the warning of death, so he can see you and the others as well." He pulled Gilbert tighter to him. "I worry for the children there as well, especially Daniel, who can also see fairies."

"What's the worst this guy can do?" He scoffed.

"Well, he IS the most powerful monk in the whole Emerald Valley. No, make that the entire kingdom and region. He could have me hanged; and he's cruel enough to have Daniel hanged as well."

Gilbert glared at the ceiling. "Hanged? What the hell for? Fairies are a part of the world! The Green Mother made us herself! You all worship her, so why not the other creatures she has created?"

Ludwig took in Gilbert's scent, burying his nose further into that white crook. "Humans are a cruel and unforgiving race. We like to think we are the ONLY beings created by the Green Mother, the Earth Goddess. It is a sin to believe in magic; in fairies and in other realms. I guess it's because only a selective few can see the other creatures, so we are branded 'insane', 'bewitched', or 'evil'."

"I'll never understand humans. You belong here with us, Ludwig!"

"I still have my responsibilities in the human world, Gilbie. I can't leave them all behind when so many depend on me."

"Gilbie?" Gilbert chuckled at that. "It's funny hearing a pet name come from your lips, 'Luddy'."

"Don't call me that." Ludwig spoke firmly and sat up on his elbows to gaze down at his lover. "Never call me 'Luddy'."

A white brow went up in question. "Why not?"

"When I was young and living in the temple…I was often called 'Little Luddy', and Monk Jasper, to this day, prefers to call me by that name. So I implore you; do not speak that name to me."

Gilbert searched his blue eyes, finding the truth behind them, as well as the hurt. "How about 'Wiggy', then?"

He frowned deeply. "W-Wiggy?"

"Yeah, Wiggy! My Wiggy! What do you say?"

Ludwig stared at him, held out his fist, and gave a thumbs down. "Vetoed."

Gilbert gave him a raspberry but the sudden soft vibration leap to his head wound, making him hiss out in pain. "Ah! Ow…"

"We need to get you to Matthew."

"Aww, but I want to cuddle some more."

"I just needed to feel you. Seeing you in pain causes me to feel it as well. I don't want to see you hurt. Now put your boots back on." He gave Gilbert's cheek a kiss and stood up from the bed, flattening his robes. He heard Gilbert mumbling as the fairy put on the cloak, circlet, and boots. He blushed softly just looking at him. "Ready?"

"Yes. I actually need to see Mattie about another issue as well, and I think you should be present when I bring it up."

Ludwig was curious. "Very well."

When they arrived at Matthew's room, Gilbert knocked gently and announced their presence. Footsteps came trotting towards the door and the latch lifted. Matthew peeked his head out to smile at them. "Gilbert! I'm so glad you're back. Is Alfred with you both?"

"No, he's with your father. But I want to let you know that Alfred is fine." Gilbert grinned.

"Oh, that's good." Matthew breathed a sigh of relief.

"But as for me," he pointed to his head "I wasn't so lucky."

Matthew gasped softly and stepped aside. "Please, both of you, come in. Let's have a look at that wound."

Ludwig watched from Matthew's desk chair as the fairy examined Gilbert's head wound on the bed. He knew Gilbert would be all right, but he was curious to know what 'matter' there is to speak of. Did Gilbert suspect that Matthew had a lover? That could be the only thing.

"Well, this wound isn't too bad. Just a few deep scratches, but it's nothing I can't heal. Stay still." Matthew closed his eyes and slowly waved his hand along the gash. The colorful auras of healing magic sealed up the wound, as if it were never there. Gilbert's headache was gone as well. "There, you're all better." Matthew smiled and took his stuffed bear into his arms. "Now I'll go see Alfred."

"Ah, hold up a minute." Gilbert put his finger up. "I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay. What is it?"

Gilbert smiled as he spoke. "Alfred and I were saved by someone out in the city. An angry mob tipped our carriage over, and we were trapped inside. However, this chunky fairy guy saved us by pulling both of us to safety. He said he did it for a 'friend'."

Matthew began to blush. "O-Oh? Is that so? What a kind fairy." He laughed nervously.

Ludwig's brows went up.

"Yeah, and the funny thing is, when I started to speak to him, he somehow…blurted out who his 'friend' was."

At Gilbert's massive grin, Matthew squeaked and hid his blushing face behind the bear.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Gilbert slowly pushed the stuffed bear down to see Matthew's face. "You can speak in front of Ludwig. He won't tell."

'I already know.' Ludwig said to himself. 'I hope Matthew doesn't tell Gilbert that I already knew. Gilbert will slap me for not telling him.'

"Please, you mustn't tell my father!" Matthew whispered. "He'll banned me from ever seeing him again!"

"No way! I would never tell your father about this! He's so overly protective that it makes him act crazy! But this guy is not really a friend of the family, Mattie. He only seems to like you. He hates your brother. What's his name? He wouldn't tell us."

Matthew blushed. "Everyone just calls him Cuba. No one knows his real name."

"How long have you been seeing him? And how did you meet?"

The young fairy looked to Ludwig. "Ludwig already knows. I'm surprised he hasn't told you?"

Gilbert stared at Ludwig who turned his head to the side and whistled. "You knew Mattie had a lover and never told me?"

"He knows of us as well." Ludwig countered. "He overheard us in the garden that night."

"Is that true, Mattie?"

Matthew nodded. "I did. And I promise not to tell. You won't tell mine."

"I guess I can't even blackmail you with it. Phooey." Gilbert smirked and gave a snort. "So, how have you been seeing this guy? Don't tell me you sneak him into your room! Naughty, naughty, Mattie!" he booped the other's nose.

"NO!" He turned deep crimson. "I would never!"

"I better not catch him in your room!" Ludwig suddenly warned in that scolding tone.

"Don't listen to him, Mattie." Gilbert dismissed Ludwig's words with a wave of his hand. Ludwig grew offended. "So how do you see him?"

"I sneak away at night." Matthew smiled sheepishly. "I know I shouldn't go out after dark, but I know he'll keep me safe. We never go far from the castle entrance. He's so kind to me. He actually saved me from an angry mob as well who all thought I was Alfred. If it weren't for him, I would have been taken advantage of and probably killed right there. I am so grateful to him."

Gilbert gasped. "Mattie! What the hell? Why didn't you tell anyone you were almost attacked like that?"

He shied away behind his bear. "I was too embarrassed and ashamed."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Ludwig chimed in.

"Ludwig's right. I hate to think you went through that all by yourself. I know nothing 'happened', but still. The attempt itself had to have been frightening?"

"It was horrible. I've always been helpless, but never have I felt so helpless at that moment. I don't even want to think about it. Cuba saved me, that's all that matters. He's my friend…not 'lover'."

Gilbert flashed him a teasing grin. "Are you surrrre?"

"Stop that." Matthew whimpered, turning red once again. "He's not my 'lover' because we haven't done anything yet. I just like him, okay?" Gilbert kept on grinning, and Matthew struck him with the bear. "Stop looking at me like that! Ludwig! Make him stop!"

"Gilbert, stop pestering him." Ludwig scolded calmly.

"I can't help! I just can't believe my little Mattie has an intended! Remember when I said I was going to marry you, Mattie?"

Ludwig froze.

"Yes, when we were children together. And then my brother chased you off." He looked at Ludwig. "It was only the heart of a child. Hearts change."

Gilbert looked to Ludwig as well. "They do."

"Well, now that you know I have…someone…" Matthew cleared his throat. "You both can help me."

"Help you how?" Ludwig asked, hoping it wasn't something too troublesome for them; most of all 'him'!

"Since I know of your relationship, and you know of mine, we can help each other! As I'm sure you know, the Cupiditas Nocte is coming up soon."

Gilbert's eyes widened. "It is, isn't this? And this time I'll actually have a true mate to share it with!" He leapt from the bed and smiled at Ludwig. "Did you hear that, Ludwig! Cupiditas Nocte is happening soon!"

"Would you like to explain to me what that is?"

Matthew answered. "It's a special night that comes around only every fifty some years. During this night, all the stars in the sky will turn a bright red and the moon will disappear. It's a special night granted by the Green Mother to remind all of us how important love and bonding is. And it also…" He blushed. "Gilbert…you take it from here."

"It's a night where all passions run high! Fairies who share a love bond grow closer together! It makes men hard and women fertile. Well, fairy folk, that is. Never seen it affect a human, if it even does."

'So it's a passion mating frenzy.' Ludwig said to himself. 'Gilbert knows how to be seductive and wanton already…how can this night make him surpass that?'

"And this is me being more assertive like Alfred says. You two will help me see Cuba on that night!"

"Eh?" Gilbert and Ludwig both gasped in unison.

"But…but what about ME and Ludwig! We have our own sneaky around to do!" He whined.

Matthew pouted. "I don't want to have to tell my brother about you and Ludwig. You know what a big mouth Alfie has."

Gilbert sneered at him. "You have a little evil side, don't you?"

"It's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for." Ludwig pointed out, rubbing his temple. "How do you expect us to pull this off?" 'Just what I need, more stress.'

"Well, Alfie knows a lot of places…and so does my father. He sneaks away on this night a lot. So can one of you find out from him? Without father knowing, of course."

"I volunteer Ludwig."

"I second that." Matthew agreed with Gilbert's choice.

Ludwig just glared at them. This was easier said then done, especially while Arthur was in mourning over his missing lover. He couldn't tell them about Francis or of Arthur's meltdown earlier. Asking Arthur where secret 'love spots' were for a night when lovers are at their fullest would be like rubbing salt in a wound. However, Ludwig supposed he could find a way around it. He was good at manipulating words and making them sound like curious questions. He could pull it off. But he did want to give Matthew's ear a little twist for being so devious.

"Very well. I'll ask him. But Gilbert…aren't you supposed to be with Alfred that night?" Asking that question hurt. "Is it expected of you?"

Before Gilbert could speak, Matthew answered for him. "Oh, Alfie has had his eyes and heart set on someone for a long time now. He'll want to pursue that person."

Gilbert threw his arms out. "Now who the hell does Alfred like?"

"Oh, I can't tell you. I'm sworn to secrecy." Matthew covered his mouth then.

"It's Kiku." Ludwig spat out. Matthew gasped. Gilbert laughed. "I saw the way their eyes met that day when I accidently touched him with the staff. Judging by your reaction, Matthew, I can conclude that I am right?"

"That's great, though!" Gilbert grinned. "I can work with that! I'll set up a special dinner for Alfred and I early in the evening! By royal marriage law, he has to attend! There, I'll let out that I 'think' he loves someone and wants to be with 'them' rather than me! Chances are, he'll run to be with Kiku and then I'll be free to do what I want! He won't tell on me if I don't tell on him!"

"But then, where will you guys go?" Matthew looked to them both. "You'll need to hide as well."

"I know a spot! It's a good one and we'll be safe there." He went over to Ludwig and plopped himself in the other's lap. "We'll make it special. I always wanted a picnic. We'll get a nice big blanket, pack a picnic dinner, have some good wine, and" he wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck to press their forehead together "make love until morning." Something hard poked at his thigh. "Shame on you." He teased and flew off of Ludwig's lap. "I am SO looking forward to this night! No sex until that night, okay?"

Ludwig just stared at him, dumbfounded.

"And that goes for you too!" Gilbert warned Matthew with a wagging finger. "No sex! You have to make that Cuba guy REALLY work for your precious virginity! Don't give in so easily!"

"You don't have to worry about that." Ludwig stood up from the chair and grabbed his staff. "Matthew possesses those sorts of virtues in his nature. Something WE can all learn from." Ludwig meant the wording towards Gilbert, who only stuck his tongue out in playful response. Matthew smiled softly at him.

"So you'll do it? Both of you?"

"Yes. We'll work something out." Ludwig answered. The promise of an extra horny Gilbert in a secret spot where they could not be discovered was payment enough for his services. "Now, if we are done here, I should like to go about my business. Both Alfred and Gilbert are back safe. I should go and consult the king on what I should do next."

"No, don't go to Arthur!" Gilbert took his hand. "Walk with me in the gardens! I want to hear all about your new title in the temple and talk about 'other' things."

Ludwig frowned. "Just be honest and say you want to talk about that special night."

"The Cupiditas Nocte." Gilbert corrected him. "Thanks again, Mattie! We'll be in touch about 'you know what'."

Matthew waved at them. "You're welcome. I'll be on my way to see Alfred now."

As they left the room, Ludwig pulled his hand from Gilbert's. "We should not hold hands out in the open like that. As far as anyone is concerned, I am simply escorting you around the garden grounds."

Pink eyes rolled. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I get it."

/

_In Alfred's Bedroom…_

Alfred flopped onto his belly on the silk sheets, burying his face in the black silk pillow to escape the candlelight on Gilbert's side. He was trying to enjoy the feel of the silk on his shirtless chest and get some sleep, but his 'loving wife' was too engaged in a book. Alfred lifted his head from the fluff of the pillow, puffed his cheeks, and then turned to Gilbert. "What the heck is so compelling about that book? What are you reading anyway? It's time for bed!"

Gilbert laid the bookmark ribbon in the center of the book. "It's a guide to being a Dark Fairy Knight. There aren't many of them here at your father's court…but I would like something to fall back on if Roderich doesn't keep his word. Which is likely."

"Well, can you read during the day instead of now? I need complete darkness to go to sleep!" He whined and kicked his feet under the covers.

"You're just like a cranky baby! Do I need to burp you too?"

"If it'll get me to sleep faster?" Alfred teased with a grin.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, closed the book, and set it on the bedside table. "I know it's hard to have to share your bed with another after having it to yourself for so long. Trust me," He gave a lopsided smirk. "Sleeping in a bed with you is no picnic! You kick, punch, flop, and I SWEAR you chew on your pillow! I one time rolled over onto it and woke up with my cheek chilled in spit!"

He laughed. "So that means for you to stay on your side! Now blow that candle out! I need my beauty sleep."

"You'll need more than a single night's sleep to achieve THAT goal!"

Alfred gave a mock laugh. "Oh, you're a RIOT, Gilbie!"

"In all seriousness though, I know you'd rather have someone else in your bed that's not me."

Alfred rolled over onto his back and folded his arms behind his head on the pillow. "Would it bother you if I said that…it's kinda true?"

A scoff. "Well, it's too late for that now, isn't it? Alfred, to be honest, I don't actually mind. We're only doing this for show, nothing more. I know you have someone else you would like in this bed, and that's okay. I'm not mad or jealous."

"Just so you know, I don't HATE YOU in my bed, Gilbert. I could have had someone worse! Like someone who smelled or was ugly; or old. And I know you too! Don't think of yourself a burden in this bed, Gilbie. I don't think of you that way."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's more or less like…like an extended sleepover." He grinned. "Right?"

"Ha! Right." He leaned over and blew out the candle, snickering at Alfred's loud 'AHHHH' of relief to finally be in the dark. Gilbert settled under the covers and sighed. "Stay on your side this time, okay?"

"So long as you stay on yours."

"I'm always on mine! Don't invade my vital regions!"

"I already have! Now shut up and go to sleep. You talk to much."

Gilbert hissed and Alfred snickered into his pillow.

_/_

_He ran, and ran, and ran. _

_Yet the others were still fast on his trail. Ivan's phantom form tore through the woods of his realm, his tongue hanging from the side of his mouth with exhaustion. There was a group of his own after him; a group that had betrayed him. He couldn't remember what it was, but he knew he had been framed. The Supreme Being of his world wanted to punish him for this 'crime', but Ivan would not let himself be destroyed so easily. But the clan was running him down and soon they would be upon him. The only place that Ivan knew of that he could escape to was the fairy realm. He was getting closer to the vortex; he could feel it. Yet his paw tripped over something hard, and in his exhaustion, Ivan fell to the ground._

_They swarmed him like hungry beasts, each one attacking him with teeth and claws. Ivan fought back with all his might, his only advantage being his height. He was too worn out from the chase while the others were strong in the pack. A whole pack could easily turn on one, and that 'one' was him. Sensing his defeat, Ivan fought his way through the pack of black beasts and took off in a run with his blood leaving a scent trail behind him. And of course, they followed. Black beasts with red eyes were gaining on him. His own kind. His own family. They had betrayed him. If he stopped now the pack would kill him. But Ivan was in luck for the fairy realm vortex was just up ahead. Finding the strength to speed his escape, Ivan came to the vortex, crouched low, and leapt through the blinding light. _

_In an instant he was crash landing on the ground, his body sliding along the dirt before coming to a stop. He jumped to his feet and spun to gaze at the portal, watching in case the others came through. At least now he had a better advantage if they did come through. He was gambling on the notion that they may be too scared to jump through the portal. But when five black bodies came flying through the vortex, Ivan knew he was in for the fight of his life. He growled, barring his fangs and gums while raising all of his hackles. His red saucer eyes burned brightly, focusing on each one as they pack started to circle him. The others snarled and snapped their jaws, or kicked up dirt with their back feet. _

_Ivan heard the first growl of attack coming from behind, and he turned to collide with another. Ivan was stronger and bigger in build, so he was able to shove the other off of him. Now they were all attacking him, ambushing him with a series of bites and scratches. Whimpers and yelps were torn forcefully through his throat as they tore at his fur and flesh. While he fought with all his might he was still no match for the larger number of dogs. Accepting defeat as a bloody mess, Ivan let his body fall to its side on the ground, all legs crossed and twitching. The pack howled together in victory and their cry echoed through the woods. Ivan could barely open his eyes but he watched through narrow slits as one came up to him. The other dog was growling above him while digging its front claws into the soft dirt. Ivan could only close his eyes and await his death. 'How ironic', he thought 'a god of death can die as well.'_

_But instead of a blow there came a thunderous crash, like the sound of a lightening bolt. The air around him was full of yelps and squealing cries of dogs in pain. Ivan managed to open his eyes to see most of them lying dead around him, their bodies blacker than ever and smoking, as if they had been burned. Ivan forced himself onto his belly to get a better look at the carnage around him. What had happened to all of them? A whimpering came from nearby and he whipped his head around to see one of his own crawling away, dragging its shattered back legs behind it. A bolt of green lightening struck the dog, striking it down dead. Ivan stared at the sizzling body before hearing the heavy wings of a bird above him. Slowly bending his head to look up, a human-like being floated down from the sky to land before him. Ivan knew immediately it was a Dark Fairy because of the large dragon-like wings. It was a male fairy with glowing green eyes resembling that of a snake or a lizard. Ivan's ears folded back and he formed the submissive position; laying flat on his belly as the fairy approached him. _

'_What is a deliverer of death doing in my realm? It is forbidden for such creatures to cross over into this world.' _

'_I was wrongfully accused and turned on by my pack. They attacked me…chased me here.' He pawed at the dirt. 'I can't go back there, so kill me now if you must.'_

_The fairy rubbed his chin as he contemplated the situation. 'No. No, I won't kill you. While it is forbidden for your kind to be in this world, it is not unheard of to be OWNED by a fairy. Especially one as powerful as me.' He spread his large dragon wings. 'I am King Arthur of the Dark Fairy Court!' His aura glowed a bright green. 'As of this moment, you will be my servant. I will control and own you; and you shall do my bidding. Continue with your work of warning humans of their approaching deaths, but remember that now you belong to me!' Arthur grinned. 'Swear yourself to me and I will see you safe. Swear yourself to me, and you may just live to see the rest of your days.'_

_Ivan stared at the fairy king, sensing the tremendous strength and power in someone smaller than him with large eyebrows. He lifted his head, pulled his body along the dirt, and sniffed at Arthur's legs. Ivan's nose could sense a deep darkness within the fairy; he couldn't describe it, but knew that it was there. Making an enemy out of this person would prove deadly, and Ivan would rather live. At least if he could live then there was a way he could set himself free…or destroy his 'master'. Ivan believed in loyalty, yet he knew that he was allowed to choose his own master. But until then, circumstances being what they are, he had to submit and swear himself to the king._

'_I do so swear my life and loyalty to you, my king.'_

_The king held out his hands. 'Then show me your human form.'_

_Ivan tried, but he was too weak from his injuries to do it. 'Sadly, I can't. I am too weak right now.'_

'_Then give me your paw.'_

_Ivan lifted his left paw into the waiting palm of his new 'master'. _

But he snorted awake before the dream could finish. Ivan looked up and all around him, seeing as it was still night with the hint of morning on the horizon. He looked out at the soft gleam of orange from his perch atop a large bolder, sniffing at the air heavy with the breath of morning dew. He shimmied the dew off of his fur, stretched, and gave a squealing yawn. 'I haven't thought about that day in centuries. Why now?' Ivan asked himself. 'Oh how I hope it is some premonition of me finally being free from Arthur's hold?'

He got up into a sitting position and looked towards the black crystal pillars of the Dark Fairy Castle. 'I don't want to be alone. I'm always alone…and I hate it.' But he didn't want to be in Arthur's presence unless he was summoned. Ivan thought about seeking out Gilbert, but chances are the fairy was still asleep with his new 'husband'. His hackles rose with a snarling growl as he made the decision to go to the castle anyway. No longer did he want to be an outcast! Not after remembering that fateful day!

/

_A baby cries._

_Ludwig wandered down a crisp and bright marble white hall. Where he was he did not know, yet he was not lost. At least, he didn't feel like he was lost. This must be a dream, he figured, but then why were his feet taking him further and further down the corridor to a baby's cry? The walls around him, now no longer solid marble white, began littered with hundreds of eyes and ears, like they had been painted onto the surface. Now there were incoherent whispering voices all around him but Ludwig shut his ears to them. What he found curious was the baby's wailing and insisted on finding where the source was coming from but the corridor seemed to have no end. All the eyes were following his every move yet he ignored them. They still did not bother him. _

_And then, up ahead, he saw a large white door appear. The sound of the baby's wailing was coming from behind the door, and it grew louder as he came closer. All around him the walls began to bleed, such bright crimson on shining white. Yet like the other horrors, he paid it no mind. Reaching out his hand he gripped the door handle, but as soon as he touched it the walls of white crumbled away, leaving him levitating amongst a field of red. From beyond came a large black malevolent cloud echoing with a bellowing roar. Ludwig stared at the cloud in wide-eyed awe as two massive green snake eyes opened in the center. The cluster of black came soaring towards him and Ludwig shielded his face from the attack. But he moved right through the cloud, coming out of it unscathed. Whatever it was did not want to, or care, to cause him any harm._

That was when he stirred from his sleep, blinking open his eyes to gaze at the wall ahead of him. It was rare that he would dream, and when he did, they were usually ones of simple frustration. He could never understand dreams, but needed to know if this dream meant anything. Ludwig had a rough idea of what it could mean but would like a second opinion. It was a little unsettling to play over in his head yet it did not terrify him. It only raised questions. Before coming to bed (and after Gilbert had went off with Alfred) he stopped by Kiku's room to pick up a sleep aid. His mind was racing a mile a minute with all the secrets and issues that he knew. They were really strong! But when he tried to roll over to go back to sleep, he felt the sheets were stiff; they wouldn't move. Was someone next to him? With a glance over his chest, he came face to face with a large furry black tail and rump. He shimmied himself in an upright position from the tight sheets to look at the slumbering dog form of Ivan. 'When did he get here? And why?'

Ludwig decided so long as Ivan was in his dog form the being could sleep with him. If he turned into human, then Ludwig would have to kick him out. He didn't see Ivan as a dangerous threat anymore, and in actuality, the phantom creature was proving to be a great protector. With the way things were happening, Ludwig would need someone like Ivan on his side to watch his back. He assumed Ivan was simply looking for some companionship, and like so many others here (it would seem) chose him. Ludwig started to ponder how he suddenly became so popular? Yet sleep was starting to take over, and Ludwig wiggled his way back under the blankets with Ivan's form beside him. He quickly fell into a peaceful slumber, and this time, dreamt about the Cupiditas Nocte…with a very naked Gilbert.

End Chapter 14 TBC

***Yes, Matthew's secret lover IS Cuba. Since he doesn't have an 'official fanon' name, I'm just sticking with Cuba. Sounds a bit like a code name for the position he is in! ^^

*** Cupiditas Nocte: Latin; basically means 'Passion Night'.


	15. Chapter 15

***A fast update! I'm quite proud of myself! This chapter is another long one, but full of angst and smut. ^_^ Please, read and enjoy! Special thanks to my beta for her hard work! And thank you for all the continuous support!

***Warnings: Hardcore yaoi, fluff, angst, language

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 15

Cloaked in all black, King Roderich hurried down the crystal-lined path towards a bright aura of golden light. All alone he traveled, and no one knew he had left the castle. Earlier in the day he had received a secret message from the leader of the Pure Bloods asking for his presence in their land. Unable to decline such an invitation, Roderich snuck out of his bed, kissed Elizaveta's forehead, and made off for the Pure Lands. The Pure Land was a special section of the fairy world cut off from the rest of its inhabitants. Only those of the Pure Blood Clan could reside in its wonders. If it were at any other time, Roderich would have been honored and delighted to be invited to the Pure Lands. But too much has been going on and he began to fear that they 'knew' too much. Why else would they want to see him?

Reaching the end of the crystal path, Roderich stood for a moment to drink in the beauty of the Pure Lands. The land was encased in a large silvery dome; inside of it was the city of the Pure Lands. Everything in the Pure Lands was gigantic in size save for the fairies and the houses. The flowers were so large that they dwarfed the tallest castle. Some of the Pure Bloods resided inside the blooms and did not live in houses like his people did. What separated the Pure Bloods from the rest of them were not only their clean bloodline of perfect fairies, but also their ability to still live off of the land. They did not eat or drink from pottery, only the fruit or nectar from the trees. They wore plain, white clothing. Only the Elite were allowed to own weapons, speak to other fairies, and leave the dome. It was the Elites who had summoned him here, and it had been a few centuries since he had last visited them. Not just anyone could visit the Pure Bloods.

Upon reaching the mouth of the dome, Roderich was halted by a large wooden door swirling with never ending vines of ivy. The green plant curved in and out of the wood, never once stopping in all its years since the first Pure Bloods built this place. It was truly a sight to behold. But when the ivy stopped moving, Roderich knew that his presence was recognized and the magic was allowing him entrance. With a proud smile, the King of the Light Court strolled inside the dorm. All around him the Pure Blood fairies flew, ever so slowly and gracefully. However, they did look upon him with slight distain, and Roderich felt himself sneer at a few of them. But it wasn't just the fairies detesting his presence but the various sized flowers as well. The gigantic flowers remained open, while the smaller ones quickly closed and hide their glowing light as he past. Roderich looked at all the flowers shying away from him, wondering why it was happening now and did not happen the last time he was here. Immediately, his senses went on high alert, which meant that he feared of letting his guard down. While this place was full of old and powerful magic, it was still a dangerous place to outsiders.

"King Roderich." A young fairy woman glowing with a white aura spoke his name. Her hair fanned out all around her in a halo of light.

"Yes, I am King Roderich."

"Come with me, the Elite are prepared to see you." She led him to a large tree that was tall as it was wide. They entered through an archway in the trunk, which then opened up to a hidden palace inside. But unlike a castle, it held no marble, no stone, and no crystal. Everything here was created and formed by the earth. No Pure Blooded fairy ever touched, tampered with, or destroyed any part of it for selfish gain. There were no built rooms, only hollow coves and large holes inside the tree to serve as lodgings. Roderich felt like a stranger in a strange land although he had been here before. Had it really been that long? "This is where I leave you." She spoke softly, holding out her hand to show an entryway into another part of the tree. "The Elite await."

Roderich silently thanked her, fixed his white cloak, and proceeded inside. Right now he worried about how he was dressed, for everything on him was artificial except for the roses on his crown. The Pure Bloods wore only the white silk spun by silk worms, making there clothing into simple garments of robes and tunics. Their bodies were barely covered; only the necessary parts to retain modesty and innocence. 'Innocence.' Roderich snickered inwardly at the word. 'Even the purest of white can be stained red with blood.'

As he moved through the canal of roots and leaves, he stepped onto the grassy floor of the Elite's courtroom. Fireflies, butterflies, and glowing dragonflies littered the air. The magic coming from those insects helped to light up the room. It was the Elite Pure Blood councilmen who really brightened up the place with their golden aura and shining robes of silky white. Roderich looked to his left first, seeing a group of five councilmen standing side by side on a large root. To his right, the same, except there were six councilmen instead of five. Straight ahead stood the oldest and purest clan member of them all seated upon a tangled mass of branches that could resemble a throne. The ancient fairy went by many names; The Green Man, The Spirit of Old, The Father of All, and The Guardian, just to name a few. But almost everyone called him 'Life', for when you spoke to him, you were said to be speaking to life itself.

Once Roderich stood before the elderly man, he bent the knee and bowed his head.

"King Roderich of the Light Court…what an honor it is to have you once again in our home. You may rise." Said the old man in a whispered, wheezing voice. His beard was long and white, reaching down to his knees. His eyes, once the purest color gold (or so it was told) were nothing more than solid white glowing orbs.

"I am honored to have been summoned here, your grace." Roderich bowed in respect once again. "How may I be of service to you?"

Life stood up from his throne on trembling legs but called forth a large golden staff to aid in his stance. "We have much to talk about. Let us first begin with…the matter of that Dark Fairy who was killed in your court. What is his name, again?"

Roderich cleared his throat. "Francis, your grace. His name is Francis."

"Ah yes, Francis. A well known explorer fairy," he walked over to a book that was floating in mid air to flip aimlessly through it. "The lover of our dear Dark King Arthur, yes?"

"Yes." There was no use in hiding it. The Pure Bloods knew the truth.

"This is good news." He turned to Roderich and smiled. "Now our dear Arthur can move on and do his job properly; the way it should be done."

Roderich's eyes narrowed slightly. "What do you mean, sir?"

The old fairy sighed. "All this could be avoided if your own wife produced an heir…but you give her too much power." The fairy glided along the floor.

"We fairies have all the time in the world, your grace." Roderich answered, trying to keep his voice even and hidden of any hint of anger. "My queen is mother to our people, and our kingdom grows more powerful because of it. There is no rush in such matters."

Life flew back to his throne and sat upon it. "Blood is everything in this world…but how could someone like YOU understand that?"

"Excuse me?" Roderich huffed in annoyance. "If I may ask, and forgive me for doing so, but how do I NOT understand? I married a fairy noblewoman. I did as was expected of me and I must say, things had turned out better than I had thought they would. So why wouldn't I understand?"

"Perhaps it is time I let you in on the history of your ancestors." Life held out his palm and a large book appeared before him. The book glowed with a golden light as the pages turned themselves. "King Roderich, why do you think the royals have such power? How do you think they came to be?"

Roderich raised a brown brow. "I'm afraid I don't understand?"

Life chuckled. "Your weapon maker never told you? Pity. He would remember."

Roderich was growing impatient. "Please, tell me of my ancestors, your grace. I am ever so curious."

"At the dawn of time, when the Green Mother first gave us life," he used his magic to conjure up a scene made with smoke to go along with his story. "Creatures big and small, human and magical, went their separate ways."

Roderich stared at the scene in awe.

"The fairies, at that time, were one race. One single, solitary race of pure bloodied fairies. But such a paradise was not to last. Some time after the development of our fairy realm, a small group of fairies decided to leave this place." He showed the group of ten smoke forms walking away from the dome. "A few followed them. From there they started to build their own little society. They wanted to be free of our rules. Your weapon maker was among them, yet he was only a child at that time."

'He can only be speaking of Sadiq.' Roderich said to himself as he kept his eyes firmly focused on the scene being played before him.

"But their 'free will' and 'free thoughts' caused them once again to split. Such sadness, a race being torn apart by greed and hatred." One side of the smoke turned white while the other turned black. "And so began the building of the Dark and Light court. Then, as you know, came the Great War over the ancient land. It only helped to split the fairies further apart."

"I've studied the ancient war…we are still fighting over that land. The humans mean to build onto it."

"Yes, but that is a different matter. You see, as the groups split, a king and queen were chosen on each side to lead. Since they were all still pure blooded, they maintained the magic of old. The others, however, as they evolved, began to lose sight of that magic. Even the royals, over the thousands of years, started to forget as well." Life met Roderich's gaze. "We must keep the blood of the royal families pure, on both sides. Light and Dark. Our friend in the Dark Court, Arthur, chose to ignore his duties. Foolish man." The smoke scene disappeared.

"But we do not know that for sure."

"Don't play dumb with me, King Roderich. You are anything but dumb." He closed the book. "Arthur murdered the fairy nobleman he was to marry. That nobleman was to be the father of his children. Yet like so many of your kind, he chose to follow his own feelings and dreams, building up his own ambitions. He chose to mate with a lowly fairy; a pirate; an explorer. He means to pass off those two children as pure bloods, when we know they are anything but pure."

"So what does this all mean? Why have you called me here? To tell me that?"

Life smiled. "We have come up with a plan now that Francis is out of the way." He clapped his hands and a scroll appeared before Roderich. "Those are our plans; our plans for King Arthur. Right now he is the biggest thorn in our side. BUT, he is still of royal pure blood and death is not an option for him."

Roderich took the scroll. "You mean for me to read this? These terms? What for?"

"You are to deliver them to King Arthur. Not that scroll, of course, but in your own words. We want you, King Roderich, to be the supreme ruler of the fairy realm. You will answer only to us, the TRUE fairy race. We wish to do away with the Dark Court. It is nothing but a bottomless pit and every decade it grows worse. Arthur's people hate him. His bastard sons are hated equally as much. We want the Dark Court gone so only the Light Court can prevail. Your kingdom, King Roderich, is the closest to ours. It is the purer of the two courts. There is more than one solution written in that scroll. Present each one to King Arthur. Whichever he chooses will suffice. King Arthur has a very unique way about him, and we must use that to our advantage."

Roderich opened the scroll.

"Do you consent?"

Roderich looked at Life, took a deep breath, and closed the scroll. "Why me?"

"Why? Because, you are the right choice for this job." Life suddenly formed a smoke image of Ludwig. "Your human envoy is a curious oddity within himself. He knows too much. He even knows a secret that you yourself are not aware of."

"Ludwig?"

"This human, while he should be a neutral envoy, is growing close to the Dark Court. King Arthur confides in him. We cannot trust a human with his sort of power to gain strength in the Dark Court."

"What strength? You speak of Ludwig as if he is something special. He isn't. He is a human who can see fairies."

Life gave a weak laugh. "Oh, he is much more than that. Both kingdoms have let their doom in by the castle gates, had supper with it, and even befriended it." Life's white eyes turned a solid red. "You MUST take care of this matter between you and King Arthur on your own! No longer will a human speak for the both of you! Deliver our terms to Arthur. Force him, if you must, to agree to the terms. If he does not consent to our terms, then such horrors will befall him, and his children."

Roderich glared at him. "I cannot force him to do anything!"

"Oh, you will. You will force him. King Roderich, you can persuade him easily now that he is in distress over the death of his lover. Do as we say, King Roderich, and I promise…everything will be yours. Do you consent?"

Roderich glared at him.

/

The king of the Light Court now stood outside of Arthur's castle gates, alone. Elizaveta did not know he was here. Once he had consented, Roderich decided it would be best to deliver the terms right away. On his way here he had taken a few moments to rest and read the contents of the terms. One part of the terms was just what he and Francis spoke of, so he would try and push for that one. The other two were…well, Roderich knew Arthur would not be pleased with them.

His presence outside the castle did not go unnoticed, and to his surprise, it was Ludwig who came to greet him. "Your majesty?"

"Hello Ludwig." Roderich answered plainly. "I must speak with the Dark King about a matter or two. Allow me entrance?"

Ludwig nodded and opened the gates for him. "The king knows you're here…and he is expecting you in the meeting room. I'll lead you there. May I ask what this is concerning?"

Roderich straightened his shoulders. "I'm afraid I can't tell you. This is between kings. You must not be present when I speak to Arthur. No one can."

/

From the window in Alfred's room, Gilbert looked out at Roderich walking with Ludwig. 'What is he doing here?'

"Gilbert? What is it?" Alfred joined him at the window, his brows lifting in surprise at the sight of Roderich. "What is the Light King doing here? He never mingles with THIS part of the realm?"

Gilbert looked worried as Ludwig entered the castle with Roderich. Alfred shared in his worry. "Something is happening…I just don't know what." Gilbert spoke.

"If Roderich is here all by himself, then it can't be good."

"Exactly." Gilbert clenched his fists on the windowsill. "Hopefully Ludwig will find out what it is."

/

"MAKE WAY FOR THE KING! MAKE WAY!" Shouted a guard as Arthur entered the meeting room, ordering for the doors to be closed behind him.

Roderich followed the Dark King with his gaze, noting how stressed and troubled he was. Arthur took a seat opposite of him, met his eyes, and glared.

"King Roderich…what can I do for you?" He all but sneered.

"Well, King Arthur, I have some…matters to discuss with you. Most of them, I fear, you will not like."

Arthur rolled his eyes and poured himself some wine, without offering any to Roderich. "What matters are these? Please, surprise me."

Roderich's twirl twitched with annoyance. "Your constant sarcastic tone is beginning to annoy me!"

"Forgive me, but I'm not in the best of fucking moods right now, Roderich." He nearly downed the whole goblet of wine. "Now why are you here? Spare me your formalities and just get on with it!"

The Light King folded his hands together on the table. "I was summoned to the hall of the Pure Bloods recently." Arthur slowly lifted his head from the wine goblet to look at him. "THEY offer terms. Terms, I might add, that have to be administered by me. Are you prepared for them?"

Arthur glared, but poured himself more wine. "Tell me."

He took a breath. "There are a few. I will tell you the best one first. That is, of course, the one that I think will work out best for the both of us. And I'll speak it plainly. Step down from your role as Dark Fairy King. If you surrender your crown, throne, and kingdom to me, then you will be free to live with Francis and your boys, free from the pressures of royal duty. Both Francis and your sons will be safe from all harm. It is what the people want…it is also what YOU want. Don't you want to live freely with Francis and your boys? Shouldn't the boys have the option to choose their own way of life? This way, there will be no reason for you to live in fear; or to fear for the lives of your boys. And then you can have as many babies with Francis as you want. Doesn't that sound…nice?" Roderich was certain that his speech came off as forced…along with the fake smile.

Arthur drummed his fingers on the goblet. "Did you take 'stupid potion' this morning, Roderich? You know damn well I would never agree to something like that! I have duties and responsibilities. You and I are a lot alike…we're both terribly stubborn with massive egos and lots of pride. I'm still the king."

"A king of people who hate you; who want your head and those of your sons. I'll straighten them out, have no worry about that."

"I already said 'no'." he glared. "Now what are the other terms?"

Roderich's curl twitched again. 'How dare he dismiss me like that! Very RUDE!' "I'm afraid you'll like this next one even less. But the Pure Bloods are giving you a second chance at doing things 'properly'. In other words, they have a suitor for you."

Arthur just stared at him, and slowly smiled in annoyance. His face a mask of disbelief. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. A suitor for who?"

Roderich leaned back in the chair. "You heard me. It actually is not as bad as it seems. This suitor, who's name escapes me at the moment, will only share your bed when you're in…woman form. Any other time after that he will be away in his own house. Produce an heir with him, a legitimate heir, and all your fears will be put to rest. And then, whatever children Elizaveta and I have will couple together nicely with yours. As long as you promise your child to be married to one of mine when the time is right we can…rule together. And the people of the Dark Court won't hate you so much. Doesn't that sound…nice?" He tried to smile again, but it hurt to do so.

Arthur swirled the last bit of wine around in his goblet. "The second one sounds easier, to tell you the truth."

Roderich's jaw felt like it would drop to the table. Now it was his turn to question what he heard. "I'm afraid I didn't catch that?"

The Dark Fairy King lifted sad green eyes to him. "Francis is missing. I can't find him."

Roderich squared his shoulders. "Really? You don't say…where could he have gone? Surely he tells you if he is going exploring?"

"Of course he does! His ship is still in the harbor…that I was told. But I can't go out and look for him, or send out a search party because…well…it's for OBVIOUS reasons." He rubbed his forehead. "My heart is killing me, Roderich. I do fear something terrible has befallen him."

"Let us hope that is not true. But returning to these terms at hand…you would consider the suitor?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I just said it sounded easier. I can keep my throne that way." He sighed. "Not looking forward to having any more children, though. Matthew nearly ripped me apart and the labors are never easy. But it would solve a lot of problems." He poured himself more wine. "Just let some guy do his duty and go about my daily life. Now, what does this make my boys?" He couldn't help his eyes from turning snake-like.

Roderich didn't fear him, and answered plainly. "They will have to be declared bastards and stripped of their titles as next in line to the throne. The child you have with your 'husband' will be the true heir. But at least your boys will have a chance at a normal life where they don't have to fear saying who their father is, or losing their heads."

A single stream of tears fell down his cheeks, but Arthur held a sad smile. "They don't deserve to be declared bastards just because of who their father is."

Roderich wasn't moved by the tears. "I know, but sadly, that is the way things are unless the universe changes and the Pure Bloods disappear." He rolled his eyes at Arthur's show of emotion. He knew it was due to the spiritual bond between the two being broken and couldn't be helped. "Remember, Arthur, you brought all this upon yourself. You should have just stuck to that first nobleman, had a baby with him, and then had your affair with Francis. You wouldn't be the first king or queen to have affairs outside of wedlock. Matthew and Alfred wouldn't be the first bastards ever born either."

"I wanted a life that was mine, Roderich!" Arthur hollered. "I spent my whole life trying to please people, and this was the one happiness I ever had!"

"And what is it doing to you now?" He snuffed him. "You're just beaming smiles full of rainbows, aren't you?"

Arthur hissed at him and bared his fangs. "Watch yourself, Roderich. I'm really in no mood for your insolence."

"Listen, Arthur, I think all this stuff is foolish as well. It's not necessary in the least, but it is the way things are. We have to learn to accept them, or find ways around them." He stood up from his chair. "Take a few days to ponder these terms. Send Ludwig to me with your answer." He did not want Arthur to know just yet of what the Pure Bloods said about Ludwig. Even he himself didn't fully believe them.

"Wait. Weren't there other terms? Were there only two?"

Roderich just smiled flatly. "The last one is a nasty threat, which does not need to be spoken of. That is all I will say."

Arthur stared at Roderich's back as he strolled to the door. "So it is best then that I do not hear this threat?"

"Let's keep it a mystery, shall we? Even I find it in poor taste." Roderich glanced back at him. "Three days. That is all I give you. Three days to make your decision, and choose wisely. The Pure Bloods make living hard on all of us…and you're not the only one here who suffers from their reign. Good day to you, King Arthur."

/

Alfred and Gilbert were dining privately in their bedroom since Arthur had most of the main floor locked up because of Roderich's surprise visit. Gilbert actually preferred to dine privately without the presence of Matthew or Arthur today. It was the perfect chance to talk to his husband about Cupiditas Nocte.

"Hey Alfred?"

"Yeah?" He looked up from his dinner plate, chewing slowly.

"You know the Cupiditas Nocte is coming soon." Alfred nodded. "Do we…have…you know, plans?"

Alfred, holding a knife and fork in each hand, chewed quickly and swallowed hard. "I don't know, do we?"

"I asked your first." He gave a crooked smile.

The prince thought about for a second. "I haven't thought of anything." He turned to Gilbert. "Would you like to?"

Gilbert tapped his fork on the edge of his plate. "Would you want me to?"

"Would you be offended if I said 'no'?"

A grin. "So long as you aren't offended by me not being offended by you for saying no!"

"What?" Alfred was confused.

"Let me try that again," he laughed "As long as you aren't mad, I'm not mad either. We'll just lock this room up and let people think we're in here!"

Alfred tossed a peanut up in the air and caught it with his mouth. "Do you have someone, Gilbert?"

"Does it matter?"

"It might." Alfred chewed the nut, rolling the pieces around his mouth with his tongue. "Do you have someone you're seeing?"

Gilbert grew annoyed. "I thought we agreed to keep our options open since this is an arranged marriage!"

"It is, but I'd still like to know. So who is it? Or are you looking for someone that isn't me?" He chuckled.

Pink lips sneered. "I'm looking for someone. I just don't want to ruin your chance at this night by having to be with me. I'm sure you have someone you'd rather be with."

"What makes you think I have somebody?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Don't try to play dumb with me. I'm giving you permission to go with whomever you choose and not asking questions. So do I have the same permission?"

Alfred picked up his piece of torn bloodied meat, held it over his mouth, and engulfed the rest by sucking the flesh from the bone. After some fat-cheeked chewing, he lazily tossed the bone to the side where it clattered on the stone floor. "Alright, it's a deal. It won't be easy though. We'll have to be very careful about where we go and whom we're seeing. The last thing we need is a scandal, you know?"

Gilbert had to maintain the need to grin from ear to ear. He was allowed to spend the Cupiditas Nocte with Ludwig! He already had the perfect spot picked out for them where they can be completely alone. Gilbert remembered being told of the Crystal Caves some time ago. They ran underneath the biggest mountain in the realm and there were so many caves that being found out was unlikely. He would still have to go there ahead of time and try to map it out, and find the best spot for them. There were fresh springs within the caves too, which would only add to the ambiance of the evening. Gilbert would have NEVER been thinking like this if he had not met Ludwig. He wanted to lean back on the chair, kick his feet madly, and squeal like a girl. Even his fairy heart started to grow warm inside him just thinking about their special evening. And if the sex were good the first time then it would be mind-blowing the second time! Of course, the most important part of the evening is their private time together to share their bond. The sex was just an added bonus.

"You want to slow down there, Gilbert?" Alfred motioned to the monstrous chewing of Gilbert's potatoes in his mouth. "You'll choke."

"Sworby!" he tried to say 'sorry' with a mouth full of potatoes. "Couldn't help myself." He said after he had swallowed. "I'm glad we have an open relationship like this, Alfred. I think it's healthy!"

Alfred gobbled up the rest of his plate's contents. "As long as neither one of us doesn't care about it then it's not hurting anything. Just be discrete, okay?"

"Yeah, same goes for you. Although, I wonder how you plan to get Kiku to spend the Cupiditas Nocte with you?"

Alfred nearly choked on his wine.

Gilbert grinned while cutting off a piece of meat from his plate. "Nothing says 'love' like banging your babysitter." He couldn't help but snicker.

"You're such an ass!" Alfred yelled at him. "How the hell did you know that?"

"Your baby brother blabbed."

"Damn!" Alfred pouted. "I told him that in confidence! Is this the thanks I get for being a very doting big brother?"

Gilbert raised a white brow in amusement at that statement. "Doting? Your father does all the doting. Don't forget I grew up with both of you. Telling me who your secret crush is was Matthew's way of getting back at you for all those years of leaving him out of games."

Alfred clicked his teeth. "He's dead meat!"

"Calm down. I don't care that you want Kiku! I'm just saying he is quite the challenge for you." Gilbert sipped his wine with a snobbish smile. "The one fairy Prince Alfred wants but can't get."

"Oh, I'll get him! Just you wait and see! Once I'm sitting on the throne and become the hero that saved the kingdom, Kiku will be all over me!" Alfred couldn't help but pose proudly in his seat. "I mean, I'll be impossible to resist! I'll have an even BIGGER crown than my father! I'll even have a throne for my throne! Oh! And my face will be put on every flag and banner because I'm the king!"

'This is why the people want your head.' Gilbert said to himself. "That won't win Kiku over and you know it."

Alfred's proud features deteriorated the moment those words registered in his brain. He flopped onto his chair and let his head fall onto the surface of the table, going limp. "You're right."

Gilbert flew over to him and pats his husband's back. "It's okay. You'll figure out something."

"But nothing pleases him! I might as well poor out my feelings to the wall because I'll get the same response!"

"I'll see if I can pull anything out of him. How's that?"

Alfred's eyes lit up. "You'd do that?"

"Yeah, sure. So long as you let me do what I want with who I want?"

White tooth grin met white tooth grin.

/

2 days later…

'I'm going on strike, that's it.' Ludwig said silently to himself. 'I'm going on strike and I will stay on strike until I say I'm done striking!'

He was growing stressed over all the work he had to do in the last two days. Not only was he trying to help King Arthur come to a decision with those terms (and while constantly sobbing about Francis), but also had to spend half of last night finding a secret place for Matthew and Cuba. Then he had to secretly deliver the letter to Cuba letting the fairy know where to go and when to show. As if that weren't enough, he had to help smuggle Cuba out of the city, through the castle, and out the main gates to meet Matthew. Cuba was on his own then. Ludwig had done his part of the bargain. If Matthew and Cuba got caught then none of it would have been his fault. But his stress didn't stop there. Ludwig still had a few bits of paperwork to finish for Roderich; he has a meeting with Sadiq tomorrow about his staff (and something about armor); and the biggest bit of stress was the Cupiditas Nocte. Which was tonight. He had not seen Gilbert all day, or much of him yesterday either.

"Where could he be?"

As Ludwig continued to his room, a curious whistling caused him to stop and look towards the sound. He stared blankly at a winged white envelope, which was the source of the whistling and fluttered towards him. Ludwig purged his lips together and his eye twitched as the letter forced its way into his hands. Ludwig looked at the red wax seal of the Dark Court royal family before slipping his finger between the folds and breaking it. However, the letter opened up on its own, unfolding into a perfect square and levitating in the air. Ludwig gazed at it, wondering where the message was or what it was doing. Should he touch it? His question was answered when a little red spark ignited into a small flame, emitting a stream of white smoke. The smoke was about the length of his hand before it began to change shape. Ludwig watched in amazement as the smoke took the hollow form of Gilbert…a very naked Gilbert. The smoke image of his lover started to move, swaying the hollow body in a seductive dance. Ludwig felt the heat rise up in his cheeks and the crotch of his undergarments tighten at the erotic sight. Gilbert's smoke form even performed some 'very' sexual moves that had Ludwig's hips rocking slightly. He was swelling with need, and was still nowhere near his room to 'take care of it'.

'See anything you like?' Gilbert's voice echoed in his head.

'I see quite a bit that I like.' He responded. 'But what is this? Where are you?'

A chuckle. 'Just follow the silver star! It'll lead you right to me! But don't worry, no one but you can see the star.' The form of Gilbert blew him a kiss. 'Just don't let anyone see you sneaking out.'

The letter poofed into a cloud of sparkling red smoke and a small silver star appeared. It reminded Ludwig of a firefly in size but burned twice as bright. It jingled in the air as it moved, bouncing merrily down the hall. Ludwig hurried off after it, trying to keep up a fast walking pace so no one would suspect him. The star led him out of the castle through the back, behind the gardens, and out to the woods. Ludwig paused a moment to look up at the sky, and saw there why this night was a symbol of lovers. While the sky was pitch black, the stars were shining bright red. Even the moon up high shone with a red haunting glow. The trees, though dark, held a soft red hue from the red orbs in the sky. If this were to happen in his world, the Holy Order would view it as an evil omen. In his world, the color of 'red' stood for evil, pride, and lust. In this world, however, it represented love and sharing in the deep bond between two lovers. He believed in the second one. Ludwig continued following the star before he lost sight of it, and wondered where it was taking him.

Ludwig was growing tired as the silver star kept taking him further and further through the woods. He had been walking for what seemed like ages but was grateful to have brought the staff with him. It helped to ease the weight off his aching feet. Muttering a small curse, followed by Gilbert's name, the forest suddenly opened up to a mountainside. Ludwig glanced up, craning his neck to see how high it was. The star jingled again, bringing his attention back to the mountainside. The star floated above a certain spot and Ludwig walked over to it, seeing a large hole in the ground leading under the mountain. Ludwig looked at the star questionably, and its response was a giggle followed by a sweet jingle. It bolted down the hole, echoing back up its giggling jingle, which motioned for Ludwig to follow. Unhappy about getting dirty and sliding down a hole, Ludwig trusted the light of the star to know what it was doing. He could sense Gilbert was somewhere near, so this was not a trick to deceive him. The hole was dark, and opened up to a wide tunnel. Ludwig had to crawl on all fours and duck his head to follow the silver star. And that was when he saw it; a bright aura of multiple glows appearing before him as the tunnel opened to a cavern.

The cavern twinkled with rainbow light from wall to ceiling. The ground beneath was solid uneven white rock that led further into the cave. Crystals were everywhere; big, small, long, short, fat, and wide ones. A human could make a fortune for himself and hundreds of generations to come with this many crystals! Ludwig was able to stand up now, glancing all around and moving in circles to try and see every inch of this cavern. Hundreds of his reflection looked back down at him and mimicked every move. He actually felt…giddy. There was a feeling of childish joy within him, which brought a true and tender smile to his lips. The jingling of the star was twice as loud and high pitched now that they were in the cavern. Ludwig looked to its bouncing form leading to another tunnel. Unlike the entryway, this one was alight with crystals as well. So he followed the star through two more tunnels until it led him to their destination. Another large, wide-open cavern littered in colorful crystals. There was a fresh spring with water trickling down the rocky wall and into the clear pool. The water was so crisp and clear that Ludwig could see the bottom, even from the distance he was at. But the true beauty was not in the crystals, or the clear water, or the jingling of the silver star. It was the naked form of his Gilbert laid out upon a pile of furs and silk beside the spring. Ludwig stared at the gorgeous sight before him, admiring the long legs and porcelain white body.

Gilbert finally turned to gaze longingly at him, sat up from the bed of fabrics, and held his arms open. Ludwig, unable to resist the invitation for his lover's embrace, dropped his staff and ran to him. He fell to his knees on the mix of fur and silk to throw himself into that safe haven, which was Gilbert's arms. Gilbert held Ludwig tightly to him, standing them both on their knees so the embrace was more comfortable. Already his fairy heart was beating rapidly and glowing silver through his skin. He then clasped his hands on Ludwig's cheeks to force the other to gaze into his eyes. Gilbert touched their noses together, licked his dry lips, and leaned in to tenderly share a kiss with his lover. The second their lips met, both men were driven to a new height of want, need, and love. It was Ludwig who deepened the kiss, pressing his lips hard onto Gilbert's as if to devour him whole. Gilbert pressed forward, slipping his legs around Ludwig's to better seat himself in the other's lap. When Ludwig's hands started to trail over his back, Gilbert had to break the kiss.

"Hey, there's a rule to this night, you know."

Ludwig, breathless with want, asked "And what's that?"

"You can't be wearing ANY clothes!" Gilbert's glare of lust accompanied his hands by undoing the belt of Ludwig's monk robes. "Fuck, fuck, fuck a monk!"

"Stop talking." Ludwig was amused by the little jingle Gilbert just threw together but was now focused on undressing. Unlike the first time they did this he wasn't the least bit shy. It had been too long since that first time for him and the need to couple with his lover was stronger than ever. So quickly stripping himself of the red robes, Ludwig now knelt naked before Gilbert, both silently admiring the other's strong body. He saw Gilbert tilt his head to the side as those pink eyes slowly trailed every square inch of him. "What are you looking at?"

"I still can't get over how beefed you are for spending your growing years as a monk!"

"Just because I belonged to the monkhood doesn't mean I wasn't put to work. Everyone has their job to do. I grew up a laborer just like my father. The monks put me to work just the same. Your muscles came from battles and wielding a sword. Mine come from honest, humble work."

"Nonetheless, they are rather…rippling." Gilbert let his finger trail the hard muscles of Ludwig's chest. "I like it." When Ludwig tried to lean in for another kiss, Gilbert, unfortunately, had to block him. "Not yet!"

"Why not?"

Gilbert reached to the side and held up a large picnic basket. He smiled at Ludwig and winked, tapping the top of the basket with his finger. "We really should eat something and drink first. We're going to need all our strength for tonight!"

Ludwig nodded, watching as Gilbert began to unload the contents of the basket. The first item he pulled was a large stone jug, followed by another of the same. Next came a wrapped plate of pie, some chocolates, a bowl of cream, grapes, and two mugs. Ludwig recognized the smell as ale when Gilbert uncorked the first stone jug of the substance, filling both mugs. He handed one to him.

"This is better than that fancy-pants wine we're always forced to drink at court! Here's to us!" Gilbert held out his mug, as did Ludwig, and they clanked them together. "Drink up!"

Ludwig chugged his first sip of ale, drinking at least half of the mug. He was about to be smug to his lover; but when Gilbert held his mug upside down to show it was empty, Ludwig huffed. "I can drink more than you."

"Oh, no you can't, Mr. Monk!" Gilbert teased. "I was drinking guys under the table back when you were sucking at your mother's-"

"Okay, I get it." Ludwig drank the rest of his. "Pour more."

Gilbert did so, making them clank mugs again and this time, they sipped it. "How about some pie?"

"Sure. What kind is it?"

"Strawberry! I had the chef make it just for me." He pulled out a knife from the basket and cut a piece. "I wanted rhubarb pie [1] but there wasn't enough time to make it. I like strawberry, though!"

"Where are the plates?" Ludwig asked, and then noticed Gilbert's playful expression. "Oh. I see." He picked up the first slice of strawberry pie; its gooey pink contents sticking to his hand as he brought the pastry to his mouth. Taking a bite, he moaned softly at the delicious, fresh taste of the sugary treat. He moved the piece of pie to his other hand so he could lick off the remaining goop, but his lover had other plans. Gilbert reached out and took Ludwig's wrist in his grip, bringing the sticky fingers to his mouth to suck at them. Ludwig watched with a heated blush as Gilbert licked his fingers clean, and shuddered when that skillful tongue teased a fingertip.

"Mmm…strawberry flavored Ludwig. I like it."

Ludwig, feeling slightly playful himself, placed the piece of pie down on the silk before smudging the remaining goop on his other hand all over Gilbert's chest. Gilbert was surprised by the playful tactic and waved his finger naughtily at Ludwig. "Look at what you've done! Now you have to lick it off."

Ludwig gripped him by the forearms, held him still, and bent his head to start lapping at the pink juicy substance. Some of it dripped around Gilbert's nipple, the color almost blending in with the strawberry filling. Once he had the sweet taste of the pink bud in his mouth, Ludwig let his mouth nip, suck, and lick the tip until it hardened against his tongue. He could hear Gilbert moaning above him, feeling those soft fingers glide along his shoulders and back. When Gilbert's chest was clean of the sticky mess and shimmering with his saliva, Ludwig pulled back to lick at his lips to savor the taste. He had never really cared for strawberries, even when he was a little boy. They had a small patch of wild strawberries behind his house, and his mother would often pick them for pies and muffins. Ludwig had never liked them in food, but when the fruit was on Gilbert, suddenly it tasted just that much sweeter.

"Look at what you did with that little act!" Gilbert pointed down to his lap, showing Ludwig the erection he got. "That tongue of yours can do so much more than spat out sermons and prayer." He buzzed his wings.

"May I feel them?" Ludwig asked.

"Of course." Gilbert turned his body to the side so Ludwig had access to the left side of his wings. He shivered in delight when Ludwig touched them, gently, of course, as if he were touching a delicate flower. Gilbert's cheeks blushed pink with the kind caresses of Ludwig's hands on his wings. He nearly ejaculated right then and there when Ludwig planted a chaste kiss on the tip of his wing.

"How can something so beautiful be so cold?" Ludwig asked in a hushed tone. "These wings, so beautiful; yet they are cold to the touch."

Gilbert smiled and answered, "It's because I am a Winter Fairy. These wings help to put the frost on branches and blades of grass."

"I can live with it." Ludwig replied. "After all, the rest of you is warm and that's what really matters."

Gilbert turned to look at him. "I've noticed you've been stressed these past few days. Why don't you relax?" He sat criss-cross and pats his lap. "Lay your head in my lap and like a good lover, I will offer you my strength, support, and comfort."

How could he resist THAT? Ludwig moved to lie down on his back and rest his head in Gilbert's lap, looking up lovingly at the man who is his beloved. Those pale yet strong hands began to rub and brush feather light touches on his forehead, instantly relaxing him. Ludwig closed his eyes to indulge in the touch. He felt Gilbert shifting a bit, and he opened his eyes to see what the fairy was doing. Gilbert lifted a bunch of purple grapes in his hand, plucked one from the stem, and popped it in his mouth. He plucked another to hold it above Ludwig's lips. Ludwig opened his mouth and allowed the grape to be dropped, feeling it pop with sweetness between his teeth as he chewed. Ludwig opened his mouth again, motioning for more to be fed to him. As the grapes were dropped one by one, Ludwig let his bare legs rub against the skin sheets and furs, the texture only adding to the romantic scene.

"Ludwig? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Would I make a good human?"

Ludwig opened his blue eyes to gaze up at pink. "What?"

"Would I make a good human? I was just wondering." He dropped another grape into Ludwig's mouth.

"Humans are flawed the same as fairies, just without the assistance of magic. You would be like any other human in my world. Now, would I make a good fairy?"

Gilbert's mouth curled into a smile. "You'd be a damned good fairy, Wiggy! I would love for you to be like me so we can live in eternity together! My heart knows it wants to be with you, Ludwig." He said seriously. "If I have to become a human to live with you then I will."

Ludwig closed his eyes, took a breath, and then answered. "We don't have to make such a life-changing decision like that any time soon. Whatever will be, will be. You are teaching me a lot about myself. I know that I want to be with you forever as well…but living a life…an immortal one that runs by millenniums…I just don't know if I want to do that." He saw the look of hurt on Gilbert's face. "However, there is still much time for us to make such decisions. For now, let us enjoy just being together. We don't get nights like this where we can be completely alone. Let us make the most of it, yes?"

That brought the smile back to Gilbert's face. "You're right! We still have a lot of time!" He picked up his ale mug, took a drink, and then held it over Ludwig's mouth. "Open wide!"

Ludwig opened his mouth as the ale poured in, filling it up completely and trickling out from the sides. Ludwig puffed his cheeks for a moment before swallowing the rich ale. "Damn, that's good. We should drink more in the monkhood."

Gilbert threw his head back and laughed. "Yes, you should! Nothing makes one happier than being drunk all the time!"

"So I've heard. More grapes please." He held his mouth open as another grape was dropped into it. "Thank you for this, Gilbert."

"No reason to thank me. I want to do this because I love you; and I know that you love me. I want you to know that I am more than just a fairy warrior. I am a fairy male who needs just as much love and care as the next fairy. And you are giving me that."

Ludwig pointed to the ale, and Gilbert poured more into his mouth. "May I be honest with you, Gilbert?"

He smiled. "Sure."

"I'm jealous of Alfred. Alfred gets to be with you all the time. He holds your hand, takes your arm, you share dinners together…and you share a bed."

"I would have never taken you for the jealous type, Ludwig."

"I wouldn't think that about myself either…until I saw you getting married. I know it was jealousy that I was feeling."

"You don't have to worry so much about Alfred. We have an open relationship, he and I. He's trying to court Kiku right now, and all I told him was that I wanted to go out and 'find' someone. He doesn't know about us."

Ludwig crinkled his nose. "But you still have to keep up appearances with him."

"Let's not talk about Alfred." Gilbert forced Ludwig up into a sitting position. "Let's focus on us instead." He lifted the lid off the bowl of cream, scooped a little with his finger, and brought it to his mouth. "Mmm! You've got to try some, Ludwig! It's for the pie but it tastes just as good by itself."

"I rather taste it on you."

Gilbert grinned and handed the bowl to Ludwig. "I wasn't sure if you liked sweets."

"Only if you are part of the sweet." He went to dip his fingers into the cream when Gilbert suddenly pulled it away.

"Let me!" He dipped his hands into the cream, moved to smear it on his chest, but instead threw it at Ludwig. It landed on his cheek, and Gilbert had to laugh at Ludwig's shocked expression. "Hold still, I'll take care of it."

"Oh, that won't be necessary." Ludwig replied calmly and picked up a piece of strawberry pie. Bouncing it in his hand two or three times, he saw the look of realization on Gilbert's face when the fairy knew what he had planned. With a smirk, he shoved the piece of pie onto Gilbert's chest, smashing and rubbing it in so it trickled down to his belly. Ludwig wrapped his arms around his lover and carefully bent him backwards so he could lap his tongue along the sweet skin.

Gilbert moaned and moved his hands to rest on Ludwig's forearms, stroking them in time with the licks. It felt as if Ludwig had multiple tongues the way he was 'cleaning' Gilbert's chest. Gilbert's body was aching for Ludwig, and they had all night for lengthy foreplay. Pushing Ludwig's head away from his chest, Gilbert motioned for him to lie back on the furs. When Ludwig was flat on his back, Gilbert slid the length of his body along the other. He held himself up with his hands as he gazed down at Ludwig. "This is how it goes." He rubbed himself against Ludwig's cock. "This first time I want you to take your pleasure with me. You can do whatever you want. After that, I want you to make love to me. And then," he licked away the cream "we can do whatever we like. Sound good?"

"I'll do whatever you ask." He was aching with the need for Gilbert's body and rocked his hips upwards to show it. "I want you."

Gilbert leaned over to the basket and pulled out a rounded glass bottle with clear liquid inside. "I snagged this from Kiku's supply closest." He uncorked the bottle and let the oily substance pool in his palm. He kept his eyes firmly on Ludwig's as his hand wrapped around the thick erection to stroke it with the oil. At the sound of Ludwig's groan, and the pulsating organ nestled in his hand, Gilbert planted a quick kiss on his lover's lips before standing up on his knees. Keeping his gaze with Ludwig's, he positioned himself and began a slow descent, feeling himself stretched to the brink with each passing inch. He must have been going to slow for Ludwig, and his lover took the previous words to heart by slammed up into him. Gilbert let out a pleasured gasp as the rest of his muscles were forced to expand quickly to accommodate the girth. He could feel his muscles pulsating around the member buried deep inside, the tip just barely brushing against his sweet spot.

"Spread your wings!" Ludwig lightly demanded, and Gilbert obeyed, spreading them as wide as they would go.

Gilbert rocked his body forward, feeling Ludwig move within in. He shuddered at the feeling of fullness with the second rock, and could see those blue eyes filling up with lust. Gilbert lifted himself halfway off of the burning flesh before taking it back in again, which caused the tip to strike his sweet spot. Both let out a groan of pleasure, but it was Gilbert's heart that started to beat and burn in his chest. Gilbert lifted himself again and again until they found a perfect rhythm. Gilbert groaned and arched his back each time Ludwig's cock slid into him. He was waiting for Ludwig to lose control and ravish him. He wanted Ludwig to do it on his own, not have him say it or tell him to do it. Gilbert paused in his movements, reached over for his mug of ale, and gulped the rest of it. He was hoping this 'pause' in sex would aggravate Ludwig in his lust. "Want some?" Gilbert offered in a sweet voice. His plan had worked. Ludwig sat up, knocked the mug from his hand, and shoved him back onto the silks.

"Now I'm on top."

Gilbert stretched the length of his body sensually along the red silk while spreading his legs wider. To Ludwig, there was nothing else to wait for. He bent down to crush his lips against Gilbert's. He deepened the kiss, no longer teasing or testing his limits, but taking possession. His blood was churning, hot and slow. Gilbert's moans and whimpers in his mouth urged his hips forward to thrust hard. His lover had to pull away to let out a pleasured cry to the crystal ceiling. The echo of Gilbert's pleasure bounced off each crystal, filling the cave with the sweetest melody he'd ever heard. Ludwig wanted to hear more of Gilbert's pleasure, and taking the other's words to heart, he thrust to seek his own orgasm. Ludwig began a pounding rhythm, forcing Gilbert's body to bend further and elevate his hips. His fairy's body closed around the length of him each time, pulsating and pulling him deeper. Gilbert was so hot inside, and Ludwig craved that heat. His lover was writhing perfectly beneath him, moaning his name and words of 'faster' and 'more'.

"You are mine." Ludwig whispered through his teeth in Gilbert's ear, accompanied by a deep thrust.

Gilbert cried out in pleasure first before responding with, "yours!"

He may be married to Alfred, but every part of Gilbert belonged solely to him. At the thought of Alfred coupling with his fairy, Ludwig felt the jealousy churning in his belly. He knew he shouldn't feel that way because there was nothing romantic between them, but it was the sex part that made him wild with jealousy. Ludwig didn't even notice that his thrusts had turned rough, and Gilbert's cries of pleasure had a hint of pain behind them. Although he heard the little whimpers of Gilbert's discomfort, he couldn't stop himself from taking his pleasure. Gilbert's nails dug into his shoulders while shrieking his name. Ludwig hoped his wasn't hurting him too much, but he just had to possess this fairy.

There was some pain with the pleasure Ludwig was giving him yet Gilbert did not protest. His body and heart opened themselves to Ludwig's everything because he loved the human. Ludwig was only showing how much he loved him, but was still new to the art of sex. It was hard to think, though, as Ludwig's thick cock crashed into him over and over again, striking his sweet spot each time. He barely had time to catch a breath in between his cries of pleasure. Ludwig's rough lovemaking was sending tingles of sensual delight all through his body, striking at each nerve and settling in his lower belly. The pleasure was growing more intense with every rock solid thrust, and he wrapped his arms around his lover's strong back to keep his body from slipping on the silk. He felt small compared to Ludwig at this moment, bent and twisted beneath the powerful body as the warning signs of his orgasm began to show. He felt like he would die; feeling as if Ludwig would split him open once the human came inside of him. His body couldn't take any more of the pleasurable onslaught, and with a choking cry to their coupled reflections above, Gilbert came between them. The warmth of his semen pooled at his belly but it was smeared quickly by Ludwig's thrusting. Although he came, Ludwig's cockhead was still stimulating that special spot, which made his eyes roll back in his head. His limbs, weak with afterglow and exhaustion, fell limp against the silk. Ludwig had to hold him still by pressing down roughly on his shoulders and continue his thrusting until reaching completion. When Ludwig exploded inside of him, Gilbert forced his eyes open to gaze upon his lover's pleasured face.

Gilbert made a vow right then and there that Ludwig's pleasure face was for his eyes and his eyes alone. He was Ludwig's, as much as Ludwig was his. He held the larger man as Ludwig collapsed on top of him, relishing in the feel of the still hard cock buried within in. He could feel Ludwig's essence trickling down his skin, tickling the soft flesh and making him shudder.

"Did I hurt you?" Ludwig asked him in a whisper.

"No, you didn't hurt me. I would have told you." He kissed Ludwig's temple.

"I got carried away when I should have maintained control." Gilbert chuckled. "No, it's true." He moved off of his fairy lover to sit up on the silks. "I…thought about you with Alfred and…and I guess I let my jealousy get the best of me. I just wanted to show you that…um…" Now he was at a loss for words.

Gilbert smiled. "I know. You don't have to say it, Ludwig." He took Ludwig's hand in his own. "You were just showing me how much you love me. And let's not forget that you are still fresh to sex." He laughed when Ludwig blushed. "Come on, let's get cleaned up and then we'll make love!"

Ludwig let Gilbert pull him up and they walked over to the spring. He dipped his toe in to test the temperature, and found, to his surprise, that it was pleasantly cool. The bottom wasn't that deep and would probably come up to his waist at the deepest part. Gilbert stepped into it and walked down the rocky slope towards the center. He dove under the water, his white wings sparkling like diamonds as he glided with all the grace of a fish. Ludwig just stared at those sparkling wings until the fairy came back to the surface, shaking his hair of the water and buzzing his wings dry. The water came right up to his belly button, and he beckoned his lover to join him. Ludwig entered the clear water and made his way to the center to join his lover. They shared a tender embrace.

"Do you like this place, Ludwig?"

"I do. It's beautiful here." He pulled away to stroke Gilbert's face, cupping the cheek. "I know I complain a lot about the work I'm forced to do here in the fairy realm…but I know it's all worth it to have been able to meet you, Gilbert."

"I never thought I would fall in love with a human, but my fairy heart doesn't lie." He moved Ludwig's hand down to rest it over his glowing heart. "It glows only for you, remember that. It doesn't glow for Alfred, or for anyone else. Only you."

That brought another true smile to Ludwig's lips. "I hate all this sneaking around. That's another reason why I get jealous of Alfred. He gets to openly show affection for you, whether it is true or not."

"I know, it's hard for me too. I rather have you on my arm any day!" They shared a kiss. "Here, let me show you something." Gilbert suddenly leapt out of the water and stood on the surface with the help of his wings. Ludwig watched and waited to see what he was going to do. Using his frost powers, Gilbert skated along the top of the water leaving streams of frozen streaks in his wake. He made two heart shapes and flew above them. "What do you think? Cool or what?"

Ludwig reached out to touch the layer of thin ice. "It's amazing…I forget that you have this kind of power."

Gilbert smirked and flew back to the furs, sitting on his knees and calling Ludwig over. While waiting for Ludwig to join him he poured them more ale. Handed it to Ludwig as he sat down. "To our love."

"To our love." They clanked mugs and drank.

After their drink they lay on the furs and covered their bodies with the red silk. Gilbert lay against his lover, nuzzling his face against the strong chest. Just laying together like this, all alone, was like paradise. The crystals sparkled and gleamed all around, and along with the trickling water the cavern seemed to sing to them. Ludwig lazily slid his finger up and down the length of Gilbert's arm until he was ready for round two, which was making love. He looked at their first round of sex as making love too, but he understood what Gilbert wanted him to do this time. Gently, he rolled his body so that it was covering Gilbert, making sure the fairy was comfortable beneath him.

Gilbert spread his legs and let Ludwig settle his full weight on him. It was Ludwig who kissed first, bringing their lips together in a soft, passionate kiss. Their tongues dueled for a time, and then Ludwig pulled away to move his lips elsewhere. Gilbert tilted his head this way and that to meet Ludwig's kisses. The kisses extended down to his shoulders, chest, and belly. Ludwig's hands replaced the areas where his lips had been, rubbing and stroking tenderly. Gilbert sighed at the gentle touches, bringing his hands up to rub at Ludwig's shoulders and back. When Ludwig sat back up he positioned himself, waiting for Gilbert's silent approval before moving further. Gilbert nodded, wrapping his hands around Ludwig's back and holding tight as his lover began to press in. Gilbert let out a light moan and his eyes rolled back in his head at the familiar stretching on entrance. Ludwig was really taking his time, entering slow inch by slow inch. He couldn't contain his soft cries as his body stretched to welcome Ludwig in once again. Finally, when Ludwig had fully seated himself inside, they shared a quick loving gaze before entering into another lip-lock. Gilbert kissed him long and hard while bringing his knees up and closer to his chest so his hips could better accommodate Ludwig. Ludwig broke the kiss and gave a shallow thrust; then he took both of Gilbert's hands in his own and laced their fingers together.

"I love you, Ludwig." Gilbert breathed out, his cheeks flushed a delicate pink and his fairy's heart glowing brighter.

"I love you too. My Gilbert. My Winter Fairy."

Ludwig brought his lips to Gilbert's again and began a series of slow, solid thrusts. Gilbert's body rocked against his, those narrow hips arching to meet his movements. Ludwig had to break the kiss to let out his own sounds of pleasure as the tight, slick heat of Gilbert's body threatened to drive him mad. Gilbert's cries were sweet little gasps of air, along with that beautiful smile of his. Ludwig picked up the pace, moving his cock a little faster this time and pulling all the way out to press back in. Gilbert's cries then turned to deep, throaty moans and pale fingers pressed against this knuckles. Ludwig had to detach their hands because he could feel himself nearing orgasm and he wanted Gilbert's body in his arms for that moment. He slid his arms underneath of Gilbert to lift him slightly from the silks and deepen his thrusts, making his lover cry out to the crystals once again. He glanced up at Gilbert only to see streams of tears rolling down his cheeks. Immediately he stopped.

"Gilbert! Am I hurting you?" He asked in a panic.

"No!" Gilbert smiled through his tears and gripped Ludwig's face in his hands to look upon him. "It's just my fairy heart and this night making me act all…all…like this!" he smiled again and wrapped his arms around Ludwig, holding him tight. "And I just love you so much that…that it makes me cry!"

Ludwig lifted his head to kiss away one of the tears before returning to their lovemaking. "Finish with me."

"Yes!"

Together their bodies danced in that age-old rhythm shared by lovers, known only to the crystals all around them. Their duel cries of completion echoed through the cave, and the two taboo lovers lay sated and content in the warm embrace of one another.

/

Somewhere in the woods, the sorrowful, lonely howl of Ivan echoed through the red sky. He too felt the need and want to be with someone. But he knew that the one he wanted, the one craved and yearned for, was happily sated in the arms of another.

/

Matthew looked out at the lights of the Light Court city from his place atop cliff, shivering slightly from the chill in the night air. He smiled as Cuba came to sit behind him and pull his chilled body into a warm lap to wrap them both in a blanket. Matthew cuddled in to his warmth and the gazed up at the red stars twinkling down from above.

"Whatever you do, don't tell anyone what we did." Cuba whispered.

"Of course not." Matthew giggled. "I'll be locked away forever and my father will swallow the key. But thank you for this night."

"We really have Ludwig to thank for setting all this up." Cuba squeezed him tight. "I'll find a way to thank him."

Matthew nodded against Cuba's chest and closed his eyes, nodding off to sleep with a smile.

/

"Kiku…come on! Please?" Alfred had been locked out of his own bedchambers by Kiku, who was hiding inside. Alfred had smuggled him, along with a dinner that HE cooked and a fresh bouquet of hand picked roses from the gardens. And somehow, he ended up on the other side of the door. "Baby…come on, let me in! I just want to talk. We don't have to do anything! Please?" Silence from the other side. Alfred sighed. "Kiku…just let me in, okay? If you let me in then I promise you can leave. Just don't hate me or be mad at me, okay?"

The door opened. Alfred walked in; and then the door closed.

/

"Herc, what are you thinking about right now?" Sadiq asked from their spot atop their mushroom house where the moon was glowing bright. It had been so long since they shared in any type of sexual activity or sweet moment, and Sadiq wanted to make the night last as long as possible. He was hoping for some caring and doting words from his lover, but when he turned to Heracles, he found his lover snoring. "You little shit." He suddenly wondered how fast Heracles could roll down the side of the mushroom?

/

King Roderich and Queen Elizaveta sat side-by-side, cuddled close as they sat upon their bedroom balcony to gaze at the red sky, fingers laced together.

/

Arthur sat in his bedchambers, alone, with a small table of food for his 'dinner'. He was waiting for Francis to show up. His lover never missed this special night. But the food had grown cold long ago. The three-tiered candle stand was covered in wax of the candles and burned all the way down. Only one candle still burned, but then it went out in a puff of smoke. Arthur stared at the table of wasted food, and in a fit of frustration he flipped the table and all of its contents. He went to the window and looked up at the red sky, tears of blood pouring down his deathly pale cheeks.

'Francis…where are you? I'm so alone in this big room…all by myself.'

Arthur dropped to the cold floor and rests his face in his folded arms on the windowsill to cry himself to sleep, hoping that he would be awoken by a kiss from his lover.

End Chapter 15 TBC

***[1] If anyone read my story 'Darker Than Morning', then you get the rhubarb pie joke! XD I couldn't resist.***

***This chapter had a lot of fluff and romance in it, but the next chapter will hold more political talk than anything.***


	16. Chapter 16

***Fast update! Woot! There is not as much political talk in this chapter as I said there would be. Good thing I double checked my outline! O.O This is also another long one. ^ J ^

***Warning: Language, minor drug use

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 16

Ludwig and Gilbert still lay in each other arms after two more rounds of intense lovemaking. Gilbert thought he would have more stamina then he did, and it was HE who had to cut the fucking short. Ludwig was set to go one more round before Gilbert had to put a stop to it. He did compromise with a blowjob, though. They had lost track of time but knew they would have to leave soon. Having to part soon from one another only made them cuddle closer. Gilbert had the whole right half of his body resting atop of Ludwig's, enjoying the gentle stroking of strong fingers through his white hair.

"I never want to leave this cave." Gilbert whispered into Ludwig's neck. "I want to just stay here with you forever."

"And I never want to let you go. I want you in my arms all the time…not just on special nights like this one."

Gilbert leaned his head up to kiss Ludwig's smiling lips. "I know. I wish we could be together openly. Not having to worry about who sees us or care about the judgment of others."

Ludwig sighed. "Yes, that would be lovely. However, things aren't that easy yet and perhaps, as much as I hate to say it, we should be getting back." Gilbert pouted. "Remember, we both have a reputation to keep." Ludwig held him closer. "How do you think the Dark Court would feel if I came barging in on a white stallion to rescue you?"

Gilbert grinned. "I would say, 'come steal me away'!" He kissed him. "Do we have to go?"

"Yes. Now get this perfect rump moving and get dressed, and that doesn't mean hump me." Gilbert rolled off of him to give Ludwig his back, but purposefully opened his wings to buzz them. "Oh, now that's not fair. You can't show off those lovely things to get your way."

"Oh yeah? Watch me." Gilbert buzzed them again, but yelped with a firm slap was met on his ass. "Hey!" He teased.

"You were asking for it." Ludwig stood up and gathered his robes.

"Wait! Let me dress you!" Gilbert took the robes from Ludwig.

"Why? You're not my servant or groom? And I don't look at you that way either."

"But I want to do it!" Gilbert helped Ludwig into his undergarments and then slipped the red robe over his head. He buckled the belt and picked up the staff, handing it to his lover. As he was brushing out some wrinkles with his hands, he felt himself encased in Ludwig's embrace and pressed against the other's body. Ludwig brought him in to another deep kiss, lifting his feet off the floor as he did. "Stop this right now, you horny monk!" Gilbert laughed when he pulled his mouth away. "Four times is enough! You want me to break?"

"Never." Ludwig lowered him back onto his feet. "What about all this stuff?"

"Leave it. It's not important; plus the furs and silks are covered in food and ale."

"Oh, right. Um…may I dress you?"

Gilbert smiled and tossed his garments of white to Ludwig. "Go for it."

Ludwig began the dressing. He put on Gilbert's white pants first, yet couldn't stop himself from kissing the soft skin of his lower belly just above the small patch of white. He heard Gilbert mumble something about being ticklish, but Ludwig was more interested in the soft feel of his skin and his smell. "If we had the option of being together, I would make you walk around naked all the time, just for my eyes, of course." He stroked the muscles of Gilbert's stomach. "This snow white body is just…" he kissed the belly button.

"Yes, it's all yours." Gilbert bopped him on the head. "Can I have my tunic now, please?" He held his arms up as Ludwig slipped it over his head. "I wonder what time it is? Maybe we can catch the sunrise!" He gasped in delight. "Oh yes! Come on, let's catch the sunrise!"

"Whatever you say."

Gilbert led him through the cavern tunnels and out the entrance to the woods once again. They both looked up to see the red stars fading away as dawn was just approaching. Eager to see the sunrise from up high, Gilbert hooked his arms under Ludwig's shoulders and flew him up to the top of the mountain. He carefully set his lover down on his feet and joined him by his side. He took Ludwig's hand and threaded their fingers together. With his other hand he pointed out over the horizon of trees where a single line of light was slowly starting to emerge. Together they watched as the sun grow larger as it slowly arose from its sleep and up towards the sky. They watched as the sun's glow brought the treetops into view. The warmth of the rays kissed their skin and they stood closer to one another.

"I hate to see this night end." Said Gilbert.

"We will have many more nights like it." Ludwig told him.

"Yeah, but not for awhile." He tilted his head to kiss Ludwig's cheek. "My Ludwig."

"My Gilbert." Ludwig turned to him and took both hands into his own. "Gilbert, will you do something for me?"

"Of course! Just name it."

Ludwig found himself blushing softly, and it was hard to get the actual words out. "I know that we are…bonded here in the Fairy Realm but not in the Human Realm. We have our own…procedures dealing with the promise of love, devotion, and marriage. Now that I am a Master Monk, I have the ability and the right to pledge myself to someone. In all cases it has to be a woman…but I doubt the Green Mother actually worries about tiny matters like that."

"What are you saying, Ludwig?" He grinned.

"Well…I guess what I'm saying is…would you swear your love and devotion to me in the Human Realm? It doesn't have to mean a marriage, just a promise of togetherness…in a spiritual sense. The laws of the Fairy Realm do not apply in my world. Besides, you are already married and being twice in two different worlds isn't…" he couldn't find a word for it.

"What if I don't mind being married twice?" He saw Ludwig's features pale, and then they turned beet red. "The Green Mother accepts my marriage to Alfred in this world…and she can except our marriage in the human world. I see nothing wrong with that. Do you?"

"Um…I…n-no. But do you really think marriage is necessary? That will only complicate things right now. Perhaps the marriage can wait until things change around here."

Gilbert frowned. "That could take years…and you're not getting any younger."

"Gilbert," he squeezed the hands gently "I promise you that we will be married. But for now, I would like you to swear your love and devotion to me in my world. I have read up on the ritual, I can even perform it for us. It would only be the two of us; no one else needs to be present for our bonding. Remember, this is for the human realm, not the fairy one." He searched his lover's eyes to try and read the expression in them. When those pink orbs sparkled and those pink lips smiled, Ludwig knew he had his answer.

"I want to be your fairy in the Human Realm! I accept your proposal!"

Ludwig couldn't resist wrapping his arms around Gilbert's waist and swinging the fairy in circles. He could honestly say that he was now truly happy, and it was the dawn of a brand new day. Suddenly the world seemed a much brighter and happier place.

/

But duty calls.

Ludwig sat at the head of the meeting table in the private wing of Arthur's castle. He watched as the Dark King paced back and forth along the floor, his hands folded behind him and his eyes red with bloody tears. Ludwig was still dreaming about his night with Gilbert even though the king was hurting. He knew that there were still responsibilities he had to the Dark King, and he would have to fulfill them, as was his duty. There was only one more day for Arthur to consider the terms presented to him by the Pure Bloods and Ludwig feared that in the end, it would be HIM who would ultimately make the decision.

"Your majesty…how may I assist you?" He asked humbly.

Arthur stopped pacing to look at him. "Solve all my problems for me."

Ludwig smiled. "If you can solve mine, then I will help to solve yours."

"Well met, Mr. Monk." Arthur chuckled, running a hand through his blonde hair. "So, you know of the proposals from the Pure Bloods? I'm sure you remember them?"

Ludwig couldn't help but stare at Arthur's bloodied tears as they dripped down his cheeks. It seemed as if the king did not even know he was crying. "I do, your highness. I will try and assist you in making a haste and…useful decision that will ultimately define your role here as Dark Fairy King."

The king rests his folded arms on the top of his royal chair. "Tell me, Ludwig, what would you do in my situation?" He smiled. "Give me your honest answer. Based on what you know and what you've observed. What would you do in my place?"

Ludwig was unsure of how to answer such a question. It seemed that the king was looking for further opinions in hopes of making his choice. Ludwig was always taught that honesty was the best policy. "Your grace, if I were in your position…and this is speaking straight from my honesty; I would have done what was expected of me when I first came to reign. But, that is also the kind of person I am. I am sworn to my duties and accept my responsibilities. I will always strive to do better than good." The king seemed amused by his words, and started walking over to him while dragging his nails along the tabletop.

"That is very honorable. But, let us trade places." Arthur stood before him, smirking, with his fangs showing bright. "Here you stand, and there I sit. Say you were the king, presented with these terms by your enemy from a race you despise. What choice would YOU make? And be honest. For it you are not honest with me, Mr. Monk, I will cut out your tongue."

Ludwig stared at him, wide-eyed, as the king kept an eerie smile plastered on his face. What was strange is that Ludwig already knew how to answer, despite his morals, values, beliefs, and judgment. "My lord…if I were you right now…I would accept the first term. By subjecting myself to the Light Court King, I can learn from his ways and see how he makes my people thrive. You can learn a lot from your enemies so long as you remain friends. The changes would take many centuries, yes. It may be hard to bend the knee to King Roderich and have to answer only to him…while he rakes in the benefits and gains the love of the Dark Fairies." Ludwig stood up from his chair and turned to Arthur, looking down at him. "King Roderich will put in all his power, money, and forces into bringing up my kingdom from ruins. As my people grow stronger, so will my willpower and my crown. Slowly, we would nudge the memory of Dark Fairy pride into their hearts, reminding them of how far they've come. When they realize how strong and powerful they are, they will want to regain their freedom as individuals. They will wish to be their own kingdom once again. And who better to lead a crusade of healthy Dark Fairies to their freedom but your son, Prince Alfred. Prince Alfred has the pioneering spirit and by that time, and his age, I'm certain he would view the world, and his duties, in a new light."

Arthur licked his lips.

"And then…once my people were strong and properly armed…" his voice dropped to a whisper "I will march them into Light Court territory, fight, and regain my individuality. Then, my kingdom will be powerful once again, and by that time it will be me that Roderich fears."

The king's expression was unreadable, until his lips slowly grew into a large grin. To Ludwig's utter amazement, the corners of Arthur's mouth stretched all the way to his ears, showing numerous sharp teeth. Ludwig's knees buckled under him in fear and terror at the sight.

"Fear not, Mr. Monk. I will not harm you. On the contrary, I wish to honor you and your great knowledge!" Arthur flew back to his seat and let his monstrous smile fade into that of a normal one. "I just got so excited that I forgot myself for a moment there. I apologize." He was still smiling.

"I-It's alright." Ludwig feared for a moment that Arthur's jaws would open wide like that of a snake and devour him whole. Just what kind of power did Arthur have? And what kind of fairy WAS he?

"That is a perfect plan! You are an evil person on the inside, Ludwig. Being a monk does not suit you. You should be a leader; a king; a great crusader. I wouldn't want you for my enemy."

Ludwig held his trembling hands in his lap. For some reason, aside from the large sharp toothed mouth, Arthur was frightening him.

"But this raises another question in my mind, monk. Why tell me this when you are friends with the Light Court King? How do I know you won't tell him of your ideas?" Arthur smirked, his eyes glowing green and turning snake-like.

Ludwig couldn't tell him it was because of Gilbert, so he had to figure out something else to say. "My King, the reason why I am choosing to help you more is because you have been so kind to me. You hold me in such high regards and not many humans have done that for me. I like being accepted for who I am. King Roderich hasn't been…a very generous king to me and I do not always agree with his decisions. This first term, I think, is the best way to bring about peace. And who knows? Perhaps you will come to like how things are being run. Or on the other hand, maybe Roderich will find that he does not want the Dark Court and hands it back to you. There are so many possibilities that come with peace. This term is the fastest way to achieve that. My ultimate goal here is to bring about that peace, so I will never betray you in that way. Whatever passes between us does not get spoken to Roderich. And just maybe…this is a long shot, but just maybe Roderich has already thought about this. This new world will have to be played carefully and cautiously, like a game of chess."

Arthur slowly clapped his hands. "Bravo. I like how you brought up the idea that Roderich may already know of that plan, or suspects that it may happen that way." The king stood up from his chair and walked over to Ludwig once again. "I believe you, Ludwig. I know you will hold true to me; that you will never, ever lie to me. Right?"

Ludwig pictured Francis in his mind, and found himself giving a nod. "Yes, your majesty. I would never lie to you." That gave him a sharp pain of uneasiness in his stomach. He just flat out lied right to the king's face after promising not to lie. What a hypocrite he has become. Should Arthur find out he knew all this time about the whereabouts of Francis… "I am dutiful to you and your family."

Arthur stroked Ludwig's cheek. "You're well respected here, Mr. Monk. I will have my people write up my acceptation of the first term and I will have YOU deliver it. Do you consent?"

"I do."

"Well then, Ludwig, you may be on your way. Give my people an hour or so to write it up and then you can leave for the Light Court. You are dismissed."

_Later in the day…_

After having dropped the document off with Toris, Ludwig arrived at Sadiq's place of work, still feeling refreshed and energized. Last night had proven to be wonderful and Ludwig found himself replaying the events over and over again, even as he walked into the weapon maker's shop. Upon entering, he was surprised to see Heracles up and working in the armory part of the shop. Ludwig looked at the dummy model where a set of shining silver armor adorned the body. Heracles was still hard at work adding, what would seem to be, a shoulder piece. He was told of Heracles making him armor and wondered if this set was supposed to be his? Heracles noticed his presence when he turned to hammer more of the armor of an anvil. Ludwig nodded his head in greeting to the other.

"Good day to you, sir." Ludwig said politely.

"Just call me Heracles. Or Herc. It doesn't matter which." The fairy replied softly, and very slowly.

"May I ask what you are working on?"

Heracles looked to the armor. "This is your armor. I'm not quite finished with it yet, but I will be shortly. I just have a few odds and ends to fix up."

Ludwig walked over to the dummy to examine the silver armor. "It is beautiful craftsmanship…unlike that of which I've ever seen. Are you sure it will fit me?"

"You have the same build as Sadiq so I just used him. And it's all made from pure fairy silver. The armor will shape properly to your body. Since you are a human, the effects of silver will protect you against evil beings. Adorning this armor will keep you safe from monsters and demons."

Ludwig bowed. "I am grateful to you for making something so exquisite for me."

Heracles shrugged his shoulders. "It's what I do, and the king ordered me to make it so." He went back to work. "Sadiq is in his office and is awaiting you. Best not keep him. Go straight through that door until you reach the end, and then make a right. It's a large red oak door that you can not miss."

"Thank you."

Ludwig followed Heracles' directions and soon found himself standing outside of Sadiq's office. Taking the ring of the doorknocker, Ludwig knocked three times. It was silent for a moment, but then he heard Sadiq's voice giving him permission to enter. Lifting the handle he entered the room, which was heavy with smoke and smelled of incense. He covered his mouth with his sleeve to cough a few times before becoming accustomed to the smell. Just like Sadiq's mushroom house, this office of his was no different in setup. Curtains of decorated silk and velvet lined the walls; the floor covered with cushions and furs while strings of beads lined the ceiling. Sadiq sat in the center of the room among the plush tasseled pillows smoking that hookah while dressed from head to toe in a style that was all his own. The red robes and gold toggles, with the large mushroom plume hat atop his head gave the illusion that he was more than just a weapon maker, but a nobleman. In some ways, Sadiq dressed in a manner that would outshine the Light Court King. His white mask was not present this day, and sharp green eyes smiled at him as a puff of gray smoke blew from his nostrils.

"Welcome back, Ludwig. Please, have a seat. Share in a drink, a smoke, and a treat?"

The monk took a seat among the cushions and accepted the floating goblet of wine and a tray of tarts, each of which were presented to him. "Thank you for your hospitality." He took a bite of the tart.

"I'm glad you could make it." Sadiq took a puff from the hookah. "I want to tell you more about that staff."

"Yes. I am eager to hear more about it."

Suddenly, the door slammed shut and locked, the sound echoing in the room. Ludwig looked all around as the curtains fell from the walls and the room grew dark. A split second later the room was alight once again, only this time with floating flames. "What is this about?" Ludwig asked.

"I want what passes here between us today to stay in this darkness." Sadiq held out his palm between them and let a flame of silver sparkle before them. "I have news to report to you; and these words are to be heard by your ears and your ears alone." Sadiq's features were firm. "You must promise not to tell anyone what passes between us today. Do you understand?"

Ludwig nodded. "I do. I even have…something to discuss with you that I wish to keep under lock and key. Do you consent?"

Sadiq smirked and with a wave of his hand, a jeweled encrusted dagger appeared. Taking the hilt with one hand, he slit open his palm and dribbled his blood onto the silver flame, making it burst alight with an echoing roar. "I swear that whatever words you speak to me this day will never leave this room. I swear this upon my life and my blood."

Ludwig nodded. "Would you like to go first?" He held up the staff.

The butterfly fairy took the staff in both hands, trailing his eyes up and down the length. "The Dark Court family has reason to fear this staff…and to fear you." Ludwig raised a brow, but then he urged Sadiq to continue. "It all started with Arthur's father. Arthur's father was born strange, and the genes passed on to Arthur. Now unlike fairies, they have other genes inside of them. Other beings, you could say. The science is complicated so I won't bore you with it. So this staff reacts to those genes."

"So what do you mean by beings? You mean monsters?"

Sadiq winked. "Something like that. Both Arthur and his sons have alternate forms. I've been told tales of Arthur's form, but apparently the boys haven't experienced their own shape-shifting forms yet. And if we can, lets keep it that way."

"So you're saying that King Arthur has a different form that he can change in to? What makes him change? Do you know?"

"That I'm not sure of. If he could control it then he would have attacked the Light Court long ago. I think he needs a stimulus to trigger it. Something like, finding out that Francis is dying."

Ludwig frowned. "It bothers me that…when King Roderich went and spoke to King Arthur, he openly lied right to his face about Francis. Arthur confided in Roderich about Francis and he flat out lied. I know he did. Keeping Francis a secret is killing me."

"All the more reason now to keep it a secret, or else we risk Arthur turning into a monstrous beast and attacking us all."

Ludwig's eyes shifted from side-to-side as he tried to picture what Arthur's monster form would look like. This would explain the scales, the sharp teeth, and snake-like eyes. He pictured a large serpent-like dragon with big eyebrows. It was almost comical. But if Matthew and Alfred also have beast forms, then what would THEY look like? He couldn't picture Matthew being anything scary. Maybe a large rabbit with sharp teeth; or a massive mouse with an ear-piercing squeak. Alfred he pictured as a giant harpy or some other demonic bird-like creature. Now he knew why Alfred's skin burned when the staff touched him.

"So in case something happens…you'll be our hero." Sadiq smiled at Ludwig's stunned expression. "You're not afraid to fight a giant Arthur snake, are you?"

"It should never come to that." Ludwig decided that maybe, knowing what he knows now, that Arthur will NEVER find out about Francis.

"Now, what is it you want to tell me?" He took another puff and offered the pipe to Ludwig, who turned it away.

"I fear I have two issues to speak with you about. They are both tied together, but have two separate outcomes. There is a monk in my world; a head monk who is the master of all of us. He can speak with the Green Mother, can see things we humans can't, and apparently knows much more about the past than we do. He can see Ivan even though he is not dying. I believe he knows about my ability to see fairies."

Sadiq narrowed his brows. "That's strange. What color are his eyes?"

"They are pale, as if he were blind." The other nodded. "But I believe I KNOW how he obtained these powers. He wasn't born with them like I was…he obtained them from somewhere." Ludwig leaned forward. "The Pure Bloods bestowed this power upon him."

Sadiq dropped the pipe from his hand, utterly shocked and surprised. "What makes you think that? And how do you know?"

"This is where the terrible part comes in. While snooping through this monk's room, his name is Jasper by the way, I found the skeletal remains of an infant fairy baby. A fairy baby…with horns and wings. And this is not just any fairy baby."

Sadiq's eyes held firm with his. "Are you saying it was a royal baby?"

A nod. "Arthur's stillborn. A little girl, one he had between a miscarriage and before Matthew. The Pure Bloods somehow obtained the child and brought it to Jasper who consumed it. I spoke to Kiku about this, and he told me that only the Pure Bloods can do such a thing, and only they can make themselves visible to human if they want. But to make sure of this baby, Kiku and I…went to the royal cemetery and dug up the baby's grave."

"And it was empty?" Sadiq finished the rest.

"Yes. It was empty. We still have the remains."

Sadiq shook his head. "This is terrible. It's disgusting. However, I would like to point something out. Arthur's stillborn happened over a hundred some years ago."

Ludwig frowned. "Monk Jasper appears young…perhaps the infant also slowed his aging process?"

"Most likely."

"And there is one other thing." Ludwig beckoned Sadiq closer. "I do fear for my life in the human realm. Monk Jasper claims to hate all magic. Seeing fairies is a sin. He has enough power to easily convict me just on his word alone. I could be hanged for this."

"Hanged?" He was taken aback by that. "They would hang you without any proof?"

"Hang or burn. Whichever the king's court decides."

"So stay here then."

Ludwig shook his head. "While that is an option…I have responsiblities there. I am now the Master Monk of the temple. The other monks and the children depend on me to guide and care for them. I can't abandon them; especially not when Master Monk Jasper can take control over."

Sadiq smiled and leaned back on the pillows, taking a heavy puff of smoke. "Nice guys finish last, you know."

"Hm."

"Why not just get rid of this Jasper guy?"

Ludwig looked at him sharply. "He's the highest monk in the order! And who knows what sort of power he has! Besides, killing is against our values. All life is precious."

Sadiq laughed. "That's a bunch of crock and you know it. Some people are just evil and deserve to die." He raised an amused brow at Ludwig's stoic expression. "You know I'm right. This man was so greedy that he actually consumed the flesh of a dead baby to gain power and immortality. Is that a good person? Is that someone who should breathe the same air as we do?"

"I did not come here to debate on morals and values."

"Of course not. We got sidetracked. Now, the next big question is, why did the Pure Bloods allow a human these powers? What are they trying to gain from having this Monk Jasper in the human realm?"

"That is something we'll have to find out."

"I am going with you when you return to the human realm. I want to see this Monk Jasper for myself."

Ludwig shook his head. "He'll sense you; and see you."

Sadiq smirked. "What?" He teased. "Afraid my big fluffy hat will send you off to the hangman's noose?" He chuckled and puffed. "I'll disguise myself and stay by your side. Perhaps as a moth? I rather humans not question why a butterfly is alive in the winter time."

"I really wished you wouldn't."

"You're going to need me, Ludwig. How else are you going to find all this out while fearing for your life with this man? If he has Pure Blood fairy blood in him then I can hold him should something happen."

Ludwig hoped that Sadiq was kidding about coming with him. His chances for the hangman's noose keeps drawling closer. Without a thought, he reached over and took the hookah pipe from the butterfly fairy. Sadiq watched him as he took a deep puff, and coughed violently.

"Yeah…" hissed Sadiq "You did that wrong. Do it like this." Sadiq showed him the proper way to smoke. "There, you're catching on. Doesn't it feel nice? It relieves stress and-" Ludwig frantically puffed as much of the smoke as he could. "Whoa! Whoa! Slow down! It's poppy seed and fairy root! You can't smoke it that fast!" Ludwig's eyes widened and he slowly lowered the pipe to his lap. "Oooooh dear." He smirked. "Seeing things?"

"You…you live in a mushroom. How can…a mushroom grow this wide?" Ludwig held out his arms. "I mean, this is a…how does Gilbert and Alfred say it?" He thought. "This is a big ass mushroom…"

Sadiq chuckled and wished he could freeze time and replay this scene over and over again. "It is a big mushroom, huh?"

"Yes…but how does it fit on your head?"

Before he could answer, Heracles came in holding the silver breastplate. "I'm finished."

"Ah, give us about an hour." Sadiq shrugged his shoulders and flashed his lover a sheepish grin.

"Why?" Sadiq, without putting the pipe in his mouth mimicking Ludwig's face-paced smoking.

Heracles looked at Ludwig seated among the cushions, intensely staring at a broken tassel that had fallen from a pillow. "Oh, I see." He waved his hand in front of his face. "It smells like your old whorehouse in here." He sneered. "It's shameful."

"It wasn't a whorehouse. It was a harem. And you really should know. You frequented there a lot."

Heracles rolled his eyes. "Big difference."

"It is. I'm not going to debate with you about this."

Ludwig added to the conversation. "If it's called a whorehouse…then you should call it a haremhouse."

"Ludwig, I think you need to rest a bit." Sadiq helped him settle back on the pillows. He followed Ludwig's gaze up to the ceiling where he had hung various strands of beads, pearls, and other pretty things like glass lanterns.

"Is that the night sky?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes. So it's time for you to sleep now." Sadiq chuckled. "It'll wear off in about an hour or so. Rest well."

Ludwig found the pillows to be very soft and inviting, remembering how soft Gilbert's skin was against his own. Tenderly, he stroked the red pillow and whispered Gilbert's name, nuzzling his face deeply into his knitted folds. "Gilbert…so soft…want to stay here forever…"

'What did he just say?' Sadiq though he had heard Ludwig moan a name, so he leaned his ear closer to try and catch it.

"Gilly…so tender…my Gilbert…"

"We'll I'll be damned!" He whispered with a smirk and Heracles came over to see what he was grinning about.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. He's just moaning into my pillows. I find it…hilarious."

Heracles wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?"

"Why would I lie?"

"Hm. Fine then. I'll finish polishing up the armor. Don't let him sleep too long, I have other jobs to complete."

_An hour or so later…_

"Huh?" Ludwig shot up from the pile of pillows, his back straight and his shoulders square. Something didn't feel right about this. Why was he asleep in Sadiq's work office? Why was the room alight with a soft candle hue? And why did his chest hurt so much? He had come here to discuss matters with Sadiq, yet he ended up taking a nap? His mouth felt a little dry, as if he had drank candle wax. Smacking his lips together, he looked around for any signs of Sadiq or Heracles but found himself to be alone. Using his staff for support, Ludwig lifted himself from the cushions and exited the room; where there came the sounds of metal clanging and Sadiq cursing. Silently, he followed the sound to another lit room, the workroom, where the fire in the hearth still blazed brightly. Both Heracles and Sadiq were present in the room but they did not notice him. It seemed that they were arguing about something, so Ludwig felt it best not to interrupt them.

"You're STILL on me about that? It blows my mind that you can ever harbor on this!" Sadiq's voice was harsh towards Heracles, but the other man wasn't affected by it. Heracles went on to polish the armor.

"Yes, it still bothers me. You and he can make a magic brew of apologizes and it still wouldn't phase me."

Ludwig's brows knitted. 'He? Who's 'he'?'

"That was decades ago. It's time to forget about it, all right? Our red thread is still tied to us-"

"But there's a small knot in it." Heracles lifted his face from the armor to glare at him. "That knot will take a little while to untangle itself."

"I think it's about time it came untangled!"

"I say otherwise."

"Look, I ended the harem for you and might I add, I lost a very steady extra income from it!"

'As if you were hurting for money.' Ludwig said to himself.

"I did a lot for you, Herc! The least you could do is be more grateful and forgiving! Especially to Kiku, who doesn't deserve half of that cold shoulder that you give him!"

'What?' Ludwig's eyes widened at the mention of Kiku's name. 'Why was he being mentioned? Kiku is a dark fairy…he shouldn't be around them.'

"I'm not nearly as angry at him as I am with you." He poured a little more oil onto the breastplate. "Kiku should have known better; and friends don't let friends sleep with their bonded mates."

A bell went off in Ludwig's head as he put two and two together. No wonder Kiku was so hard on Alfred and avoided his proposals. This was starting to raise some questions. Who had visited who? Had Kiku been sneaking into the Light Court to see them? Had Sadiq or Heracles been smuggled in to the Dark Court castle? And why were they friends? Two were Light and one was Dark. Ludwig had to wonder if information wasn't (or had) being passed between Light and Dark. Kiku was very close to the Dark Royal Family, but Ludwig couldn't see the fairy leaking out family secrets. Or maybe they were just friends like Heracles had said. Now he knew why the two fairies in front of him had such a rough relationship. So it was possible for bonded mates to dislike each other. 'I should break this up before things get worse.'

"Excuse me." Ludwig made his presence known. "Sorry I fell asleep. That was rude of me."

"Oh, no problem." Sadiq's whole demeanor changed and he smiled. "Herc just finished polishing the armor! Let's get you suited up!"

"Can I wear it over my robes?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes, although I would suggest wearing a jerkin instead, if you can help it." Heracles brought the breastplate over to start the fitting. "Do you know any fighting techniques yet?"

"No, not yet. Prince Gilbert said he would give me some lessons but I've just been too busy with-" He was interrupted by Sadiq's snort of laughter. "Something humorous?" Ludwig's brows drew together.

"Sorry, that was rude of me. I was just thinking about something funny."

"Ignore him." Heracles said, showing Ludwig how the leather straps were used to hold the armor on. "Now for the shoulder guards." He strapped those on as well, followed by the gauntlets. "There. It fits just right."

"It's a bit big." Ludwig said, but felt the armor start to tremble as it shrunk to the right side, fitting perfectly around his form like a second skin. It felt as if he weren't actually wearing any armor! "It fits! This is amazing!"

"That's the power of fairy armor." Sadiq pointed out. "We have to make plans to go to the human realm soon. What other business have you at the Dark Court?"

"I have to assist King Arthur at a masked ball. Prince Alfred and Gilbert are hosting one for King Arthur because…" he didn't want to mention Francis in front of Heracles, but Sadiq knew what he meant. "He's been grumpy."

"Too bad I wasn't invited." Sadiq playfully pouted.

"But you always wear a mask." Ludwig pointed out. "Why go to a party for that?"

"I liked you better when you were…never mind." Sadiq snorted a laugh again, and this time, Heracles chuckled along with him.

Ludwig didn't quite catch on to the joke so he changed the subject. "I will get back to you when I decide to leave for the human realm. Now I really should be getting back to the Dark Court. I thank you to the both of you for making this armor and staff."

"Oh, and make sure it's only Gilbert who helps you take off and put on that armor." Sadiq reminded him. "It's made of silver and most Dark Fairy's can't touch it without being burned. Just a word of warning. King Arthur won't blame you for having this armor, so don't worry about that."

"Right…" he noticed the twinkle of mischief in Sadiq's eyes when Gilbert's name and the dressing of the armor were mentioned. "Thank you. I will remember that."

~_Two Days Later_~

_Alfred's chambers…_

"I still think this is a bad idea." Alfred stated as he fixed the laced collar of his black coat. "Why Matthew even suggested it is beyond me."

Gilbert slicked back his hair in the mirror, admiring his reflection and thinking about Ludwig as he answered his husband. "Your father has been in dire straights recently. I wish he would tell us why." He put a ruby clip in his hair, followed by a silver circlet with tiny rubies; all in which would match his fiery red mask. Tonight the Dark Court was holding a Masquerade Ball in hopes of bringing up the spirits of their king. Gilbert was well aware that both he and Alfred had to run most of it, since Arthur himself was like a walking zombie these last few days. "Hopefully this ball will help to bring a smile to his face."

"Do you care that much about my father that you wish to see him smile?" Alfred fixed his cuff, remembering what was whispered to him by a servant. Shortly after his mostly failed evening with Kiku, Alfred had been grumpily eating his breakfast when a servant came up to him, looking nervous. Alfred asked the young girl what was wrong, and she said that she had something private to report to him. When Alfred heard what she had to say he was in denial. The more she told of what she saw, the more truthful it became. He didn't want to confront Gilbert with it just yet until he had time to think about it. But now, seeing how Gilbert was acting all giddy in the mirror raised his suspicions.

"Of course I do." Gilbert tightened the black laces on his red boots. He was dressed from head to toe in pure red, a color of his own choosing for this night. "After all, he has been like a father to me. I don't want to see him so upset. I'll ask him to dance with me tonight as well. That might put a little spring in his step."

Alfred smirked at his reflection in his own mirror. "Why not ask Ludwig instead?"

Gilbert froze. "Ludwig? The monk? Why him?" He forced a scoff.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I've gotten word on how close you two are? A fairy and a human? Tsk, tsk, Gilbert. That's a BIG taboo."

Gilbert spun to glare at him. "And just what have you been told?"

Alfred met his gaze in the mirror. "That you and Ludwig lust after each other? That Ludwig was seen sneaking off into the woods after he received a very…inviting message?"

"Who told you?"

"A little birdie." Alfred glared at him. "So is it true? Are you with Ludwig?"

Gilbert stood his ground. "I don't have to answer to you."

"So you're not denying it?"

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing!"

Alfred stormed over to him. "All I want to know is if it is true?" They met face to face, neither one backing down.

"And what if it was? Huh? What then? What will you do, oh Mighty Prince? Strike me? Throw me in the dungeon? Lock me in my chambers?"

"What the fuck are you getting so defensive for? With your actions now I would declare it true!"

Gilbert was silent, sneering at him.

"So it is true." Alfred smirked. "Fucking a monk, are we?"

"And what about you? Fucking the nanny!" He laughed at Alfred's shocked but dangerous expression. "If Kiku had breasts he would have been your fucking nursemaid! Wouldn't your 'daddy' just LOVE to hear about that! The heir to the throne sighing over the apothecary! Who, I might add, has had the ear of the King for many centuries."

Alfred just stared at him, and then smiled darkly. "Cute. That's real cute. What made you think I would expose your secret so easily, Gilly?" Gilbert's smirk faded into a frown. "Perhaps you think more of me than what you say? Charming." Alfred chuckled. "Don't forget your place here, Gilly. I am the Prince. You are my wife, a title bought for you and sealed by marriage."

Gilbert squared his shoulders. "I won't tell your secret if you don't tell mine."

Alfred raised a brow and smirked. "Really? How interesting. We now have a Blackmail Marriage."

"So that means we will no longer share in the company of each other in…THAT way." Gilbert felt himself blushing softly.

The prince crossed his arms. "Kiku is still denying my feelings and advances. If I were a different type of fairy male, then I would be having my way with you in his place. That would be my right as Dark Court Prince."

Gilbert glared daggers. "You wouldn't dare!"

"No, I wouldn't. And you better damn well get on your knees every night and thank the king and the Green Mother that I am not like that! Any other fairy nobleman would have beaten you down into submission long ago. Or at least smacked you that big, obnoxious mouth!"

"If you ever raise a hand to me-"

"Keep pissing me off right now and I will!"

They stared at each other with matching glares and sneers, waiting to see who would strike first or speak next.

"I don't want you with Ludwig." Alfred finally said. "Our family has enough shit against us…and the last thing we need tainting our name is my fairy wife fucking a human. My fairy heart may belong to Kiku, a commoner, but at least he is a fairy; and me being prince, I can have him whenever and as often as I want. It would just be hard to marry him and seat him next to me on the throne. I don't exercise my royal rights the way I could."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's one of your few redeeming qualities. And you're not going to keep me from seeing Ludwig in secret! My fairy heart belongs to him and not you or anyone else is going to stop us from seeing each other!" He would never forgive himself if he started to cry in front of Alfred and it took all of his resolve to hold back the tears. "Don't be cruel to me, Alfred. Your father has snuck around with your papa for centuries and you see how it has made them both suffer."

"I know. But you seem to have forgotten all the vicious rumors that have been passed around for all those centuries that could destroy my family. Like I said before," he poked Gilbert's chest "we don't need more rumors! So stop seeing Ludwig!" He whispered out the last part, but was unprepared for the slap that met his cheek. Alfred licked his lips, forced a smile, and slowly turned his head back to face Gilbert. He rolled his shoulders and clicked his tongue. "Don't touch me like that ever again. Put your mask on and let's get moving or we'll be late to greet the guests. We'll talk about this later."

Alfred had nearly struck him back, but stopped himself when he replayed an old memory of his fathers arguing. Well, Arthur was doing all the arguing: Francis was being as soft-spoken and gentle as he could under the harsh circumstances. He and Matthew were only children when they witnessed Arthur, in a fit of anger, strike Francis across the face. Arthur had used his claws and left four large red streaks on Francis' cheek. Both he and his brother began to cry when they saw the furious look in their Papa's normally sweet blue eyes. Alfred thought they were going to fight, but all his papa did was hold himself high and bowed to his father before taking his leave of the room. Alfred was pleased with himself that he was able to do the same. He could see the look of hurt on Gilbert's face when he was told to stay away from Ludwig. But the risks were too high for his family to be hammered down with more rumors. A human and fairy relationship was taboo after all.

"Thank the Green Goddess I am allowed to wear a mask tonight!" Gilbert spoke out as he followed Alfred. "You won't get to see me glaring at you every second!"

"Stick true to your role, if only for my father's sake. Don't do anything that will embarrass us or start whispers."

Gilbert was pained by Alfred's ultimatum to cease seeing Ludwig. How could they have been seen? They were always careful when out in public, especially Ludwig! Gilbert was surprised that Ludwig viewed his message in the open, if indeed a servant happened to have seen it like Alfred said. And who was the servant? Gilbert felt the need to find that servant and slit their throat for speaking of what they saw. But what pained him more was how cruel and insensitive Alfred was being towards him about Ludwig. While he got the meaning behind Alfred's reasoning, it didn't change the fact that he thought he could trust his husband and old childhood friend to understand. Perhaps if he mentioned this to Matthew the fairy could persuade his brother to be more lenient.

As they stood side by side at the main doors to the ballroom, Gilbert couldn't help but remain silent as Alfred greeted the guest. A bow here and a nod there was all he would give. He was searching for Ludwig despite his husband's warning to stay away from the monk. Gilbert wondered what kind of mask Ludwig would be wearing. He was wearing a red feathered mask with a great black plume sealed with a large diamond studded onyx. Alfred's mask was all black to match his undertunic and pants, except for the eyes, which were studded with tiny sapphires to match his doublet. Alfred looked every bit a proud prince, just as he should. But when a flash of dark red caught his eye, Gilbert followed the glance to a moving figure carrying a staff. It was Ludwig, who was bowing his head in thanks as the noble folk greeted him. Gilbert stared at the mask adorning Ludwig's face that was made with glossy leaves of mixed green hues. The monks mask symbolized everything Ludwig stood for and represented. Just a couple of nights ago he had that clothed monk sprawled out naked beneath him as they rocked together in a perfect rhythm of passion. Gilbert's breath quickened, his chest heaved, and the wonderful feeling of arousal was stirring deep within his lower belly. As Ludwig approached nearer, Gilbert felt Alfred's hand painfully squeeze his, causing him to wince in pain. Gilbert jerked his head to Alfred only to see those blue eyes silently warning him of their previous words together. When Gilbert glared back at him the fairy prince tightened his hold harder than before with the pain almost bringing him to his knees. Gilbert yanked his hand out from Alfred's hold while trying not to show the ache and hurt his action caused. He had forgotten how much strength Alfred actually possessed since he was born of Arthur's bloodline. He would never admit it out loud to his husband, but Alfred was physically and magically stronger than he was.

"Your majesties." Ludwig bowed to them both.

"Glad you could make it, Ludwig." Said Alfred. "I'm sure my father will want you by his side most of the night."

"How is he tonight?"

"Still mourning and moping about." Alfred said with a sigh. "We hope that this ball will help to bring him a little bout of happiness, right Gilbert?"

Gilbert just nodded, afraid even to speak at the moment in fear of Alfred squeezing him again.

Ludwig glanced at Gilbert, noticing his lover's silence but choosing not to mention it. "Well then, I'll see you both in a bit. I'll go and keep the king company."

"Did you have to squeeze me so hard?" Gilbert hissed out at Alfred after Ludwig entered the ballroom.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I'll admit that wasn't right nor was it a princely thing to do."

"Damn right." He shivered when Alfred leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"I noticed how excited you got when Ludwig came by. Please, try to control yourself."

Before Gilbert could respond, a sweet voice interrupted the tongue lashing he was planning on giving his husband. "Hey Mattie."

"Hey." Matthew smiled behind a fuzzy white cat mask with a pink nose and a trio of matching plumes. He was dressed all in white and pink, his attire the same style and dress as his brother. To Gilbert's surprise, Matthew's tail was out and swishing gently behind him. His wings shimmied in greeting. "You both look very nice this evening."

"As do you." Gilbert smirked. "May I escort you in?"

Matthew smiled. "Of course, if Alfred doesn't mind?"

"Nah, I can finish greeting everyone. Go ahead."

Gilbert was delighted to get away from Alfred so he tucked Matthew's arm in his own and escorted his brother-in-law. "Glad you're here, Mattie. I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"It's about your brother."

Even behind the mask Gilbert could tell that Matthew had a look of concern. "Is he alright?" They strolled along the buffet table.

"Yeah, he's fine. You could ask him to start being nicer to me."

"Alfie?"

Gilbert whispered. "He knows about me and Ludwig…and he hasn't been very kind to me about it at all; even though he's trying to get with Kiku." He scoffed. "So can you talk to him for me? Don't let on that you know. Just make something up like you saw I was upset and I mentioned a fight he and I had. Alfred has a big mouth and he'll tell you what we were fighting about."

Matthew placed his other white gloved hand on Gilbert's arm. "What did he say to you?"

"That I can no longer see 'him' because it will spread more rumors about the royal family. While I understand his reasoning behind it…he could be a little more compassionate and understanding…considering himself and your parents."

"I promise I will speak to my brother on your behalf. He doesn't always listen to me, though. But if it's not too much trouble I have something I wish to tell you, and only you."

Gilbert leaned down as Matthew cupped his hands to whisper in his ear. "I coupled with Cuba." Matthew yelped as he was suddenly pulled behind a large black crystal pillar.

"Matthew, are you serious?"

"Are you angry with me?"

Gilbert let out a breathily laugh. "No, I'm not mad. A little surprised, but not mad. What can I say but…way to go?" They both laughed. "Are you alright?" Gilbert took the smaller white-gloved hands in his own.

"Oh, I'm fine. It wasn't as bad as everyone made it out to be. Everyone told me there would be a lot of pain and blood and-"

"Guess he was small?" Gilbert could swear Matthew's blush even showed through the mask.

"N-NO! Quite the contrary if you MUST know, you pervert. I didn't say there WASN'T any of that. I'm just saying that it was more wonderful than horrible. I was a little scared at first, but Cuba was really very nice and patient. We-"

"Wait, don't tell me yet!" he grinned. "I'll get us some wine and THEN you can tell me ALL about it! My little Mattie's growing up and becoming a man!" He whispered in a cute voice. "Seems like only yesterday Alfred and I were putting you in dresses and making you our 'damsel in distress'! Remember those days, Mattie?"

Matthew was briefly reminded of wearing many frilly dresses (they were all Arthur's clothes when he was little for his 'girl' form) while being tied to trees, rocks, pillars, and 'locked' in dungeons, which was always the garden shed. Gilbert always had to be the bad guy because Alfred INSISTED on being the hero, and the young prince got what the young prince wanted. Alfred wasn't always a 'good' hero and Gilbert could be a very 'villainous' player. One time Gilbert stuffed the front of Matthew's dress with some fruit to be a fake pair of breasts, tied him to a small tree, and laid piles of sticks around his feet. Matthew remembered that torch with fire was a little too close to his face. He shivered at the memory.

"Yes…how could I forget?" He patiently awaited Gilbert's return.

/

Ludwig was seated next to Arthur and served fresh venison with potatoes and some sort of fairy vegetable. Beside him, Arthur ate very little of his meal and was having his groom pour goblet after goblet of wine. The king would be drunk before the festivities could even start. Arthur was dressed all in black, probably in mourning, yet wore a gorgeous black mask in the shape of regular fairy wings. The entire piece was woven and barely covered his face, giving the illusion that his face was tattooed in swirls. From each curled tip dangled a teardrop pearl that jingled when he moved. While the mask was striking, it did very little to cover his face and the evidence of stress, lack of sleep, and pale skin was a dead giveaway to his suffering. No one knew what it was, but it was clear to anyone who gazed upon the king that he was deeply troubled. And with the constant drinking…

"Your highness…might I suggest less wine and more food?"

"If I'm drunk I'm less likely to feel." He said with a sneer. "Don't take THAT away from me."

"I didn't mean to offend you."

"Please, just stop being so damn modest and polite! I'll do what I want. I'm the king."

Ludwig lightly cleared his throat. "Yes, however, you have a reputation to keep and with your heavy drinking and physical appearance-" He stilled when Arthur turned to look at him.

"No, please, continue."

"What I mean to say is that your court is going to notice this change in you and it may rouse suspicion. Alfred and Gilbert are throwing this party in hopes to raise your spirits a bit."

Arthur chuckled. "How sweet of them. Well, forgive my depressing mood but there is only one thing that will make me happy, and you know what it is. I'm also drinking because I will be handing my kingdom over to that bastard Roderich. I'll be known as the Dark Drunken Fairy King." He took a heavy gulp of wine. "And to think, I was going to marry again and go through the whole birthing process. Thanks to you, I have a more devious outlook on the first set of terms." Arthur smirked around the rim of the goblet. "I'm sure I will need you throughout the night, so try not to party too hard, monk."

"I'm not one for parties. Do I look like someone who likes to party?" He stated flatly.

"I only party when I'm drunk. Centuries ago…when I was still just a prince, I got so drunk at a ball that I jumped onto a table and started stripping my clothes." Ludwig slapped a hand to his face. He wasn't sure which mental image of Arthur he hated more; demon snake-monster Arthur or young stripping Arthur. "My father was furious. He yanked me down from that table, took me in to a private room and beat the living shit out of me." He drank again. "I thought he was going to kill me. Yet, here I am!" He held out his arms with a smile.

Ludwig took the wine goblet from Arthur. "I think you've had enough. Please, you need to eat and keep up your strength. I wouldn't be saying this if I didn't worry about you, your grace."

"You worry to much, monk." Arthur reached for his goblet back. "Don't make me have to bite you. My poison will sting like a hundred killer bees, turn your eyes white, and make your insides explode." He smiled softly. "So give me back the goblet?"

Ludwig quickly handed it back. Nothing this stupid like a drunken king would be worth his life. "I apologize. I was only trying to help."

"When I need your help I will call on you. Until then, just mind your own business." He downed the wine. "Oh, look. Here comes Alfred, my pride and joy."

Alfred ascended the dais and stood in front of the table. His father smiled and hiccupped at him. Ludwig gave him an uneven stare. "Ludwig, might we talk a moment?"

"Yes." He wiped his mouth with a cloth napkin, took his staff, and followed alongside Alfred. "Is anything wrong?"

"Nah. I just want to talk to you about something. It's about Gilbert."

Ludwig swallowed hard as he was led behind some decorative curtains far from the party in the ballroom. Alfred removed his mask, and motioned for Ludwig to do the same. He slipped his mask up to rest atop of his head. "What about him?"

"I know you and him have a thing for each other." He crossed his arms.

"Why do you think that?"

"I was told by a servant who saw you sneaking out into the woods after receiving a letter from Gilbert. I managed to put two and two together. Deny it all you want, but I know it to be true. I confronted Gilbert about it already and he told me that he is in love with you." Ludwig looked away. "A human and fairy bond is forbidden. I want you to stay away from Gilbert."

Ludwig faced him. "I'm sorry, but that is one command I cannot obey. We handle our relationship modestly and discreetly."

"Well, I will tell you what I told him. There are too many rumors about my family as it stands. We don't need any gossip about my wife sleeping with a human. Gilbert is my wife and the future Dark Queen. He has a reputation to maintain and he must conduct himself in a princely manner; one that does not include fucking around! Least of all with a human!"

'My logic and passive aggressiveness will not get anywhere with this spoiled brat. I have to be more rough and rude, like Gilbert has told me. Nice guys finish last! Some people need to be roughly told off! Alfred needs to be verbally smashed before logic can take its course.' He was not going to let himself be parted from Gilbert. "What's with this sudden possessiveness over Gilbert? You spent the Cupiditas Nocte with Kiku and yet you are punishing Gilbert for doing the same with me? That's just you exercising your power. Unless there is more you want from this?" Alfred raised a brow. "Maybe you're jealous of his love for me."

"As if!" Alfred smirked and laughed behind his hand.

"Oh, is it a three-way you want then?"

Alfred snorted. "You, me, and Gilbert? Nope. Strike two, asshole. Try again!" He lifted his chin as he gave Ludwig the biggest, most 'smuggish' look he could muster.

"I didn't mean a three-way with Gilbert." Ludwig smirked when he saw the flash of confusion and interest on Alfred's face. "I'm speaking of us and my staff; and not the fun one." Ludwig held his staff out in front of him, making Alfred gasp and take a threatening step back. "It won't be me bending over, nor will it be the 'fun staff' having its way with you either. I think you know what I am suggesting."

Alfred's jaw dropped.

"My relationship with Gilbert is not harming anyone. I am bonded with Gilbert, the same way your father is bonded to your papa. I would hope to have your protection and respect with this, since your parents know of how complicated true love can be in this world. Gilbert does not mind you being in love with Kiku, so you should not give us such a hard time."

"You just insulted me. You just said that you would fuck me with your staff! How the hell do you expect me to accept this relationship you two have after such an insult like that?"

"Because you need to be told off!" Ludwig said harshly. "You stand in the way of me being with Gilbert."

"And you are getting a little too highhanded, Ludwig!" Alfred hollered back. "It is taboo!"

"One that can be accepted if others are willing to help make it so. Gilbert and I love each other."

Alfred crossed his arms again and looked at the human monk, wiggling his nose. "That was a pretty hardcore insult coming from you, monk. I don't think it was funny." He took a deep breath. "However, I understand you two being bonded, but try to see MY VIEW of things! One, Gilbert is my friend and my wife. A human marrying a fairy will never be because of immortality. Humans die, fairies weep."

"I know. I'm very well aware of the consequences. But that is a matter for another time. Right now we are exploring our love for each other. We would greatly appreciate your silence and your blessing."

"Go fuck yourself, Ludwig." Alfred flew out from behind the curtains to rejoin the party.

Ludwig sighed, rubbing his temples. Maybe he was a little too harsh, but Alfred should understand what they are going through. He thought Alfred would be more supportive of them like Matthew was. Putting his mask back on, Ludwig went back to the ballroom, hoping he didn't screw things up too badly for the both of them.

As Alfred was mingling on the ballroom floor after his conversation with Ludwig, he happened to overhear a noble whispering his name, and that of Gilbert's. Trying to be discrete, Alfred moved closer, his back to them, so he could hear what they were saying.

"I hear our Prince likes to explore other beds than that of his own wife." Said one fairy nobleman. "What a pity. He may be a Light Court fairy but that wouldn't stop me from visiting his chambers every night."

A noblewoman laughed politely. "No real happiness comes from an arranged marriage. You see how sweet and innocent Prince Alfred's wife is. The poor Light fairy is probably boring in bed, that's why he seeks out others."

Alfred rests his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Well, you know what I heard?" Whispered a second nobleman. "I hear that our private human envoy is the one who frequents Prince Gilbert's bed." They all gasped.

"No!" Gasped the woman, clutching at her chest in shock. "That is strictly taboo! It is shameful!"

The first nobleman took a humorous sip of his wine. "Perhaps that is Prince Gilbert's way of saying his prayers. Getting down on his knees before a monk and-"

"Stop it!" Squealed the woman. "You are horrible."

"Can you blame the monk?" Said the second nobleman. "Prince Gilbert turns heads wherever he goes. Why would a human male be immune to that? Lust is lust no matter what race. I bet our future queen is a screamer." The man winked. "Those who are soft spoken in public turn out to be the loudest in bed."

Alfred slowly unsheathed his sword. These nobles were taking their little gossip talk too far. They did not know the REAL Gilbert, and it was making him sick to hear them speak of Gilbert as if he were a common harlot. Alfred spun around and pointed his thin blade sword at the throat of the youngest nobleman. The older woman and man stepped back in fear. The young noble fairy gulped, putting his hands up.

"What did you say about my wife? Speak again those ill words with that serpent tongue or you will lose it." Alfred threatened darkly.

"M-My prince! I meant no harm!" This squabble caught the attention of Arthur, Gilbert, Matthew, and Ludwig as they were seated at the dais.

"You accuse my wife of being unfaithful and fornicating with another! It is a crime to speak such about a royal member of this family! I will defend his honor and that of the other whom you so viciously accuse! Drawl your sword, fool!"

"NO!" The fairy dropped to his knees. "Forgive me, my lord prince! Forgive me! Have mercy on me! I take back everything I said! It is all lies!"

Alfred removed his sword yet did not sheath it right away. Instead, he tossed it in the air to spiral a few times before catching it by its hilt. "This is your prince speaking! Hear me! Should it come to my attention that vicious and dishonorable rumors about my wife or our neutral envoy are being passed, all who are involved will be punished!" The ballroom went up in gasps and murmurs. "You will not disgrace a worshipper of our Green Mother in these halls! Your future queen is a Light Court Winter Fairy and you WILL accept him!" Alfred turned to the band. "Continue playing!" He finally sheathed his sword and made his way to the dais.

Gilbert was in shock. Ludwig was surprised by the sudden change in attitude. Matthew appeared embarrassed and sunk down in his chair. Arthur smirked in a drunken manner and clapped his hands as his son took a seat in between him and Gilbert.

"Well done, my son."

"Thanks." Alfred smiled proudly and looked over to Gilbert, who was just staring at him, dumbfounded. "What? I had to dispel any of those rumors and what better way than threatening with punishment?" He grinned. "Worked for my father."

Arthur smiled and hiccupped. "Like father, like son! I knew you'd make me proud!"

"You didn't have to do that, you know." Gilbert whispered to him.

"Well, I thought better about it and we still need to talk about it." Alfred covered the top of Gilbert's hand with his own. "Sorry I was mean to you. You were right; I shouldn't have acted like that." He moved his chair closer to Gilbert's so they were sitting side by side.

"Pfft." Gilbert snickered. "Big change from a few hours ago." He flipped his hand over to show Alfred the nasty bruises left from his fingers.

Alfred's eye twitched. "Sorry about that. I can't help but still be a teeny weeny bit jealous of Ludwig."

"Alfred, you can't have your cake and eat it too. I know that's always been your motto and you want to live your life like that, but it's not reality."

Alfred glanced over to see Ludwig staring at them, and he got a devilish idea that would get back at the monk for that staff comment. He took Gilbert's hand, kissed it, and apologized again. Making sure Ludwig was still watching, Alfred turned Gilbert's face to his own and kissed him. He deepened the kiss, catching the attention of not just the others at the table but some ballroom dancers as well. He handed Gilbert a goblet of wine and took his own to clink them together. With his arm around Gilbert's shoulder, he leaned them both back against the chairs to watch as the noble fairies glided gracefully along the ballroom floor. Alfred turned to Ludwig, who was giving him a stern 'how dare you' look. Alfred smiled with just his lips, toasted to Ludwig with his goblet, and took a sip of the wine.

Ludwig's blood was churning and coming to a slow boil. How DARE Alfred exercise his husbandly rights openly like that! Alfred was doing it in front of him on purpose. The prince was stroking Gilbert's arm, whispering in his ear, nuzzling and kissing his neck; but the worse of it was that Gilbert had to play along for appearances. His lover had to pretend to like Alfred's touch, and Alfred knew that. 'You snot-nosed little brat.' Ludwig said to himself, griping his knife and fork painfully. 'I know what game you are playing. If you play with fire you're going to get burned.' Alfred looked at him again with that smug expression of content that read, 'ha ha I won'.

'It's on now.'

End Chapter 16 TBC

***So, some questions have been answered, eh? ^_^***


	17. Chapter 17

***Okay guys, here's the next chapter! It is exactly 12,000 words! ^^ There is a lot going on in this chapter so read it carefully. I explain a lot and there is a bunch of political talk. Hope you all enjoy it! And thanks to my beta for her hard work! ^^ Read and Review please!

***Warnings: Yaoi, language, humor, politics

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 17

The masked ball continued on into the evening with Alfred becoming more 'hands on' with Gilbert by the hour.

Ludwig slowly chewed his food like an old cow gnawing on grass, all the while glancing at the newlyweds feeding each other pieces of food and sipping out of the same goblet. It made his skin crawl. Jealousy was something Ludwig never allowed himself to feel, or much less act on it. When he was small and still living with his parents, he asked his mother one evening before bed why the boy next door had a new wooden horse and he didn't? He told her that he was mad at the boy, for he did not have one and he wanted it. His mother lightly scolded him, saying that jealousy was an evil green-eyed monster in which no good could come. That night, he pulled the covers up to his nose, imagined himself as what a green-eyed monster would look like and shivered with fright. He vowed that night to never be jealous of anyone and to do his very best. The monks had taught him that there will always be someone better than him in this life, but it was not right to feel jealousy or malice towards that person. They had taught him to love that person; to be happy for that person's talents and achievements and strive to do just as well if not better. Those were strong words he held in his bodily soul; but in the words of Gilbert, his lover, it was complete _bullshit_.

Why should he be happy for Alfred? What had that Dark Fairy demon done to achieve this high honor? Alfred was born a prince; with a silver spoon in his mouth, a kingdom, a castle, dozens of servants and an army to protect you. Ludwig was born to a poor working family in the middle of nowhere; shacked up inside a crumbling hut with little food and heavy labor. He never had fancy clothes, new shoes, or servants bringing him food. Ludwig had worn the same brown tunic his mother had made for nearly all of his boyhood years at the hut. If there were a hole, his mother would patch or stitch it. Alfred has a tailor or a servant mend his clothes, or he just buys new ones. The obnoxious fairy prince had more privileges than anyone so why did he have to have Gilbert too? Arranged marriages were sometimes inescapable but that doesn't mean he can't hate it. He does not doubt Gilbert's love for him and knows the Winter Fairy is merely acting, right?

'_Kiku should have known better; and friends don't let friends sleep with their bonded mates.' _

Heracles' words echoed in his mind and with those words came the small sliver of DOUBT. He had thought that once fairies were bonded that they could not sleep with anyone else. Or rather, they had no DESIRE to sleep with anyone else who was not their bonded mate. But in their case, Sadiq and Kiku had something between them while the butterfly fairy was already bonded with Heracles. There was suddenly a large loophole in the philosophy of 'fairy bonding'. If those two could have mutual feelings for each other while being bonded to another, then what would stop Gilbert from taking a shine to Alfred? They were childhood friends after all. Alfred had known Gilbert longer than he had. But could Gilbert actually share a piece of his heart with Alfred? Gilbert was set to be the new 'queen' of the Dark Fairy Court while being married to Alfred, who would be king. Alfred could give him so much more than he could. Who wouldn't want to be married to a prince and be living the easy life? The human king in his world has two sons and three daughters. Would any of those daughters be interested in him?

He choked on a fig; but coughed it up.

The drunken laugh of Arthur accompanied him. "You've been hanging around my Alfred too long, monk! You're inhaling food as fast as he is."

"I just took a gulp of air at the wrong time." He rubbed his throat. "I don't even like figs."

"I don't like them either." Arthur swigged the last of his wine. "Don't look so gloomy, monkie monk! This is a party! Shouldn't we all be dancing merrily?"

Before Ludwig could answer, Arthur had flown out of his chair to float among the crowd, waiting for them to give him room. He landed delicately on the floor (for one so drunk) and the music stopped. Arthur twirled in a slow circle, looking at all of his masked court members. When he stopped, he set his sights upon the dais, preferably at Ludwig. "Sir Monk, would you dance?" And suddenly, all eyes were upon Ludwig.

Ludwig paled, growing whiter than Gilbert's skin.

"Well, monk? Will you dance with your king?"

"Um…m-my king is…is in the human world." The courtroom went up in laughter. Ludwig saw that Alfred was laughing the most and Gilbert slapped a hand to his face.

"Let me rephrase that, monk." Arthur gave a charming bow. "Will you dance with your FAIRY king?"

Ludwig felt his mind and body fill with panic. Arthur wanted them to DANCE? Ludwig was amazed that Arthur could still stand after all that wine the fairy consumed. And what was the purpose of this proposal? Was there a motive behind it? Or was it just the rambles of a playful drunk?

"If I may be quite frank, your highness, I really don't want to."

"And why not?" Arthur gave him a stern, but amused look. "Why do you tell your fairy king 'no'?"

"Because I have two left feet?" Everyone laughed, and Ludwig forced to give an awkward, panicked smile. "And I don't have the grace of a fairy, your grace! Because you're so graceful, your grace! And I am not worthy of such grace from one of-" he knew he was rambling and that his face was bright red.

"LUDWIG!" Gilbert shouted his name. "Calm down. You're making an ass of yourself!"

"But…that is- I…I don't…I mean…I thought-" his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell off the chair in a faint, taking half of the tablecloth with him.

Gilbert got up from his chair and ran to Ludwig's aid, kneeling down beside the fallen man to slap his cheeks. "Ludwig! Ludwig, speak to me! Ludwig!" The monk's eyes slowly rolled back into focus and Gilbert smiled. "Ludwig?"

"Harem mushrooms don't mix with tassels." He mumbled.

Gilbert stared. "Uh…what?"

Ludwig gasped and shot up straight. "Everything is well. I am fine."

Gilbert chuckled. "You just fainted and said something REALLY messed up!"

"W-What did I say?"

"Something about harem mushrooms and tassels?"

Ludwig turned red, cleared his throat, and stood up from the dais floor. "Utter nonsense." He said proudly.

"THE MONK HAS COME TO!" Arthur cheered. "Will you still not dance with me?" He mock pouted.

"Alas, I must retire to my bed for I grow weary!" Ludwig stated proudly once again. "I bid you all a good- NIGHT!" He slipped on the heel of his shoe while trying to descend the dais steps with what little dignity he had left. The courtroom laughed softly. Ludwig regained his composure, straightened his back, and bowed his head to them. "Good night to you-"

"I'LL DANCE WITH YOU FATHER!" Alfred called down to Arthur.

"Very well, then, seeing as my monk is too shy and modest to grace the dance floor with his talents!"

Ludwig glanced at Gilbert, who looked at him with a woeful expression, before hurrying out of the dance hall. He hated having to leave Gilbert like that, but he was just too embarrassed by Arthur's drunken behavior to allow himself to stay. Besides, he had had enough of Alfred's taunting behavior towards him this evening. If it weren't for Arthur's drunken act, Ludwig feared he MAY have just walked over to the fairy prince and throttled him. It was best at this moment to go straight to bed and calm himself down before he really made an ass of himself.

/

Late in the evening, when the feast had ended, Gilbert was lying in bed waiting for Alfred to fall asleep. The fairy had drunk more than he should have, and was out cold within a short while. When Gilbert was certain of the snores accompanying deep sleep, he slipped out of bed and through the door, entering the dark hall. Using his winter powers for light, Gilbert flew along the corridor with his toes nearly touching the floor as he silently made his way to Matthew's chambers. He had wanted to sneak out to see Ludwig, but figured after the way this evening went it was best to stay away for a little bit. He also had something he wanted to talk to Matthew about, something special. He smiled at just the thought of it and knew that Matthew was the best fairy for the job. When he approached the chamber door, Gilbert didn't waste time knocking but just went right in, closing it softly behind him.

Matthew was asleep on the bed, the sheer white curtains draped all around the bed while the small fairy slumbered peacefully. Gilbert floated over to the bed, pushed the curtain aside, and peered down at Matthew's angelic, almost childish face. He lightly tugged at the curl atop of Matthew's head, something he had always enjoyed playing with when they were little. Matthew murmured and shifted in the bed onto his side, snuggling further under the plush white comforter. Gilbert chuckled and thought of a playful little prank that would wake the other. Holding his hands above Matthew's cheek, he twiddled his fingers and from them came sparkling white snowflakes. The snowflakes landed on Matthew's cheek, melting instantly, and jerking the young fairy from his slumber.

Matthew snorted and startled himself awake, pulling the covers up to his chest. "W-What happened?!"

"Shh! Matthew, it's me!"

"Gilbert? What on earth are doing here at this time of night? And why is my cheek wet and cold?"

"Sorry, I played a little prank on you!" Gilbert smirked playfully. "No harm done."

Matthew stuck his tongue out at the other fairy. "Well then, what is it that you want?"

Gilbert climbed onto the bed with Matthew, drawling the curtain closed again. He smiled at the other fairy's confused expression. "I have a secret to tell you!"

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well, Ludwig and I are going to promise ourselves to each other in the human realm! Like a wedding ceremony."

Matthew gasped softly and smiled. "Gilbert, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you! But what do you need from me?"

"Two things, really. One, I want you present as a witness to our union and second I want you to make me a wedding attire."

"A whole outfit? Oh Gilbie," he breathed out "I don't think I can manage that on my own! I'm not that good with sewing. Needlework like father; then yes. But sewing? I fear I won't be of any REAL good to you."

"Then maybe we won't make a whole outfit. I just want something nice to wear for Ludwig. Something that will surprise him!"

Matthew chuckled behind his hand. "When it comes to love, Gilbie, you sure a softie!"

"Pfft! Bullshit! I'm the most awesome, the cleverest, the smartest, and the BRAVEST fairy in this whole realm! No one can match my awesome might! The mountains tall and short quiver at the mere sight of me!"

"Except when you're snuggled up with Ludwig." Matthew pointed out, and Gilbert grinned.

"That's also our little secret! I still have a reputation to keep."

Matthew nibbled his thumbnail. "But getting back to your outfit…what could we make that would be easy enough for me?"

Gilbert pondered as well.

Finally, it was Matthew who came up with the idea. "I know! How about a veil?"

"Just a veil?"

"Yes! It won't be too hard to make. I can embroider some beads into it, or pearls, or flowers? We can put simple lace trim around the ends, oh! We can secure it with a flower crown! That would be much better! I can easily make a flower crown on the said evening! Oh wait…it is winter there. Flowers will be gone. We'll have to just bring some with us then."

"I don't know…that sounds awfully…womanly."

"During our studies, while Alfred was sleeping, I read many of the books in our library. I read one about human rituals and ceremonies. If you are doing this in the human realm, then you should abide by their rules, right?" Gilbert nodded. "So-"

"Men marrying men is not allowed in the human world, you know. They are against it for some reason. So I guess, then, that I would HAVE to wear something a human woman would wear. Come to think of it, most brides where something on their head…so why not a veil?"

"On you I'm sure it will look VERY manly no matter what."

That made Gilbert's pride and ego skyrocket. "You're right! I can make anything look manly! It's settled, then. I leave the veil making up to you!"

"Um…may I ask something in return?" Gilbert nodded. "Can we bring Cuba with us?" He blushed.

Gilbert smirked. "Sure. We could use another witness. As long as you trust him enough to keep a secret?"

"You know I do, or else I wouldn't have let them do that…thing he did. And not the 'what you're supposed to do' thing.'"

"Oh yeah…THAT. I don't think Ludwig would EVER go for that…maybe some years down the line. He's too reserved for that."

Matthew giggled. "He is rather uptight…but father really likes him. Father's been so lonely without papa…I'm worried for both of them. This isn't like papa at all."

"I'll ask Ludwig about it. Maybe he can snoop around in ways that we can't. It's worth a shot, right?"

"Yes. Thank you, Gilbie."

"No, thank YOU!" He poked Matthew's nose. "I should be getting back to bed now. Sorry to bother you this late, but I just couldn't help it!"

"Any time, Gilbert. I'm glad I could help you. Goodnight."

Gilbert gave Matthew a friendly kiss on the forehead and left the bedroom for his own.

/

It was time once again for Ludwig to head back to the human realm. There were quite a lot of things he still had to do there, and this time, Sadiq would be with him. He wasn't looking forward to the butterfly fairy coming with him but there was no way to stop it. Ludwig felt that this could only end badly for him. But alas, there was no hope in escaping it. With his bag packed, and having said 'goodbye' to the king, Ludwig proceeded to leave the dark castle. Along the way, the familiar jingling of Winter Fairy wings sang in his ear. Curiously, he looked around for the source, wondering if it was Gilbert. Taking a few steps forward, Ludwig was suddenly yanked roughly into a dark room where he heard the door click shut. He wasn't able to see a thing until a white light gently illuminated the room. He turned to see Gilbert standing there, the fairy's form glowing with the silver light. Ludwig smiled at the other and turned to face him.

"Are you kidnapping me?"

"No," Gilbert answered playfully "I just wanted to say 'see ya later'. You're going back to the human realm now, right?"

"Yes. I have to straighten out some things there."

"You might be gone awhile, so I thought we could spend a few short minutes together?" He bat his white lashes.

"What would you like to do?" Ludwig should have known what Gilbert wanted when the fairy walked over to him and cupped his crotch.

"Don't ask such a stupid question." He whispered against the human's lips. "You're so naïve sometimes, Wiggy."

Ludwig wrapped his arms around Gilbert's waist. "Is this safe?"

"This is the wine storage room." The room was full of barrels. "No one will come in, and these castle walls are thick with stone and crystal." He pressed the length of his body against Ludwig's. "We still need to be quiet."

Ludwig answered, "Maybe I don't want to make love then if I won't get to hear you crying out my name?"

Gilbert was surprised at the answer he received, but it only made his grin widen. "Who says you can make me cry out your name? Maybe I'm just doing that to please the ego of the one pounding me?"

He raised a blonde brow. "I highly doubt it. Still, this isn't a good idea. Not now. I have nothing to prepare you with." The mischievous twinkle he saw in Gilbert's eyes suggested that the fairy already had a trick up his sleeve.

"Don't worry, I already took care of that." He took a step back. "How will you have me?"

"Over a barrel."

Gilbert chuckled. "Seriously though." He lifted himself the air. "How will you have me?"

Ludwig reached up and pulled the fairy out of the air, carefully turning them so he had Gilbert pressed up against the wall. He gently commanded Gilbert to drop his pants, which the fairy was already in the process of doing. Once he stepped out of the clothing, Ludwig lifted the front of his robes and tucked the fabric into his belt. Ever since that night in the caves, Ludwig has ceased to button up his underrobes for just this reason. Gilbert appeared to notice it but the other said nothing, only wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck. Hooking his arms under Gilbert's legs and hoisting him up, he positioned himself at the already prepared entrance. Bringing Gilbert into a kiss, Ludwig slowly started to push in to that welcoming velvet heat. Gilbert moaned into his mouth while his willing body swallowed him whole. Once fully seated, Ludwig broke the kiss to begin thrusting.

Their session didn't last long. Ludwig couldn't keep a slow pace, being driven to pounding speed by the whispered words of 'take me' and 'more'. Gilbert wasn't heavy at all in his arms, and it made his thrusting easier. He feared Gilbert would get hurt as his body was rocked back against the wall, but the fairy never showed any signs of discomfort, only pleasure. Gilbert's cries were soft, breathily, and whispered; but he made up for it by digging his nails into Ludwig's shoulders and tightening around him. Ludwig was actually holding out longer than he was, and Gilbert was feeling his orgasm nearing its peek. As his climax finally hit, he clung tightly to Ludwig's body. He heard Ludwig growl against his ear and then felt the other cumming inside of him, its warmth washing over him. They stood still for a moment, Ludwig still inside, as they fought to catch their breath. Ludwig carefully pulled out of his lover and lowered Gilbert back to his feet. Gilbert's knees wobbled, still in the afterglow of climax, and Ludwig reached out to steady him. When he glanced to look at Gilbert's legs, he saw his own essence trickling down the white thighs.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"For what?"

"For…that." He pointed to the semen between Gilbert's legs. The fairy only chuckled and crouched down to his pants, where he took out a handkerchief from his pocket.

"If it were anyone else's I'd be disgusted. But because it's you…I don't care if it's all over me." He cleaned himself up and put on his pants. "Luckily Alfred is in a meeting for most of the day. I'll go get a bath right now and wash away the evidence." Gilbert saw the look of jealously appear on Ludwig's face at the mention of Alfred, but he quickly turned and kissed it away. "Be safe going back, okay? I'll wait for you." He brought Ludwig into another deep kiss.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I don't like being away from you for any length of time. But-"

"I know, I know." He rolled his eyes. "Duty calls. Hm. I'll leave first. Wait a short bit, and then you can leave. Most of the servants don't come down this way anyway.

"Take care of yourself as well. And…keep an eye on King Arthur. I'm worried about him." He still had not told Gilbert the truth of Francis' whereabouts, and he did feel guilty about it. But this was the safest way. If anyone were to find out, especially Gilbert, that he knew about Francis, how would the fairy view him? Would he be offended that he kept it a secret all this time? Ludwig shook his head swiftly. It was not time to think about that. He would save that issue for another day.

_Some time later, in the human realm…_

"I still wish you had not come here." Ludwig said to Sadiq, his fairy companion for the day.

"Come off it! Everything will be fine. You'll be thankful to have me here."

"We are nearing the temple, so I suggest if you are going to turn into a bug, do it now."

Sadiq pouted. "I think you just want to get rid of me."

Ludwig rolled his eyes and paused in their walking, crossing his arms in annoyance. He was waiting for the butterfly fairy to turn into a moth. Sadiq had caught on to his aggravation, hence the glowing light that formed around the fairy. It was a sight to behold to say the least. Ludwig could hear Sadiq's bones crackling and snapping as the glowing form grew smaller and smaller. With a bright flash of light, in the spot where Sadiq stood, fluttered a large colorful moth. Ludwig stared at it as it flapped over to him and landed in his open palm. The wingspan reached the ends of his palm and the body was the length of his index finger. The wing pattern and colors resembled the butterfly ones, but the body was grayish-brown in color. Ludwig couldn't remember how close up he had ever seen an actual 'normal' moth. Were they always so furry?

"Aren't you a little…big?"

'_I can't make myself any smaller!_' Sadiq spoke telepathically to him.

"Aren't moths supposed to be dull in color?"

'_What's wrong with being colorful? One does want a hint of color. Wouldn't hurt YOU to zazz it up a bit!_'

"I'm a monk. We are humble and-"

'_Cut the crap and get moving. I'm freezing my antenna off!'_ His moth form leapt onto Ludwig's chest and climbed up to hide under the folds of his shawl. '_Onward!_'

Ludwig began making his way to the temple, which was slowly coming into view through the trees. "Please, do not be speaking to me all the time like this. Allow me to have some normal human time, okay?"

'_Yeah, I hear you_.'

As they came out of the forest, Ludwig smiled at the sight of the children playing outside in the snow. They were throwing snowballs and making snowmen. When they saw him approaching, one shouted his name and then they all came flooding to him.

"Ludwig! There you are!" Shouted Daniel, coming up and hugging his leg.

"You comes pway wifs us?" Said another little boy.

"Come see mine! I make snow fairy!" Said a little girl, tugging at his hand.

'_Aww! Papa Ludwig!_' Sadiq cooed.

'Be quiet.' Ludwig answered sternly. He looked at all the smiling facing and did a quick headcount, noticing they were one child short. He narrowed his brows. "Where is little Rosa?"

"She got sick." Said another girl. "She's in her bed."

"Yeah, High Master Monk Jasper is going to send her away." Said Daniel.

"Me no likey bad monk man!" Said another little girl. "Me thinks Rosa go to bad place!"

Ludwig feared the worse for the little girl. He had to agree with Sarah that Rosa would go to a 'bad place', or Jasper may even eat her! "Children, I'm going to go check on Rosa and speak to Monk Jasper."

"HIGH MASTER MONK Jasper!" Daniel corrected. "If you don't call him that he gets mad!"

Ludwig narrowed his gaze. "Well, if he needs to get mad at someone then let it be me. Enjoy your time in the snow, children." He turned to the temple and headed for the main doors. 'That monk is going to get a serious tongue lashing from me!'

'_Careful, hot-head._' Sadiq warned him. '_We don't know how dangerous he is. That's why I'm here, remember?'_

'Just do your job and do…moth things! Stay near, but try not to be so conspicuous.'

When they entered the temple, Sadiq flew off of Ludwig and followed at a safe distance. Ludwig didn't care about the moth, heading straight to the children's room. He didn't stop to speak to the other monks he passed for his main focus was on Rosa and her condition. He entered the room and went over to her bed where she lay under the covers. Her cheeks were red and dotted with sweat from a high fever. There was nothing near her bed, no medicine or water. Was she even being cared for? Ludwig touched her forehead and she was burning up. She opened her eyes, barely, and saw him.

"Buvig." Rosa could never say his name properly, but reached her arms out to him. Ludwig lowered himself so she could hug his head. Her whole face was hot and he could feel the heat of the fever radiating from her tiny body.

"Yes Rosa, I'm here." He stood up from the bed and saw Sadiq's moth form land on the headboard.

'_She needs help and fast._'

'I don't know why they aren't taking care of her. I need to find Jasper. I have a feeling he's behind this!' When he started to move away from the bed, Rosa let out a wheezing cry, begging him not to go with her grabby hands. He turned back and gathered her form up in the top blanket. 'Isn't there anything you can do?'

'_I'm not a healer. Arthur's son Matthew is a true healer, but we can't bring her there.'_

Ludwig held her tight and left the room with Sadiq fluttering near. One of the younger monks was coming his way and he stopped him. "Horace, where is Monk Jasper? I want to know why Rosa is not being cared for?"

Horace shied away at Ludwig's tone. "Forgive me, Head Monk, but we have…strict orders not to…care for her with medicine. It-It's High Master Monk Jasper's orders."

Ludwig growled. "That is ridiculous! How does he expect her to get better then?"

"With prayer to the Green Mother-"

"No! Prayers will not help her. We have the knowledge given to us by the Green Mother to gather and mix herbs properly to combat disease! He is being foolish! Now where is he?"

"In your office."

Ludwig hurried there with the coughing child tucked tightly in his arms. What nonsense was Jasper spouting about 'no medicine'? This temple had ALWAYS used medicine when it was needed. Regardless of whatever Jasper would say, he was getting medicine for Rosa and nursing her back to health. When he got to the office he entered without warning, seeing Jasper sitting at HIS desk with two more monks he didn't recognize. The other two were dressed in robes much similar to Jaspers, also adorned by jewels and snobbish attitudes. Jasper smiled in that evil, eerie way with his pale eyes staring at the bundle in his arms. Ludwig glared dangerously at him.

"Why is she not being cared for? This child is sick with fever!"

"The Green Mother decides all fate." Jasper answered in a soft, heavenly voice that held no true sincerity at all. "Dear sweet little Rosa is in the Mother's hands now. What is, is what must be."

"That is nonsense and you know it! The Green Mother Herself has given the intelligence to men so that we can fight illness and continue to strive. No mother, goddess or human, would ever sit by and allow their children to be sick without a chance to help them!"

"Exactly." He folded his hands on the desk. "So She will care for Rosa as best She can. Leave it to the powers at be."

Ludwig shook his head. "No. I do not agree with that. This is MY temple. I am Head Master Monk here. You, sir, are not allowed to pass laws and judgment in my temple!"

Jasper appeared amused by this, flashing him a little smirk. "Really? Have you forgotten that I, by the Goddess herself and his majesty, am the one supreme ruler of ALL that is holy? I am your superior. I am of the honest honor and you are not. You will follow MY rules." He looked to his other monks and silently dismissed them with a wave of his hand. They glared at Ludwig as they passed him to exit the office, shutting the door behind them. "Let us speak plainly, Little Luddy."

"Do not call me that. My name is High Monk Ludwig of the Emerald Valley Temple of the Green Mother. You will address me as 'High Monk Ludwig'."

Jasper's pale features grew dark; his smile dropped, his brows narrowed and his teeth were slightly bared. "And I am the Supreme Green Lord! So just what are you going to do?" He whispered darkly. "Set your FAIRIES on me?"

Ludwig twitched at the word 'fairies'. "I have no fairies. You keep speaking nonsense as if it were true. Fairies are not the issue here! The issue is Rosa and her health!"

The monk shot up from his desk, knocking the chair to the floor with the force of it. "You took something that is mine, and I want it back. You know damn well what it is, too. No one would have TAKEN IT unless they could SEE what was IN IT! THAT 'thing' was given to me! So give it back."

He held Rosa tighter. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me! GIVE. IT. BACK!"

"I have nothing of yours. You may check my room and all my things. I do not have this thing you speak of."

Jasper's face returned to its normal, eerily happy features. The monk strolled over to face him, leaning in close to whisper Ludwig's ear. "Do not test me, Ludwig. I know what you have and you know it too. You're a handsome liar, Little Luddy. So noble and heroic in your morals and values; such a strong sense of truth and honor, who would ever accuse you of not telling the truth right?" he chuckled. "I have more influence over this world than you know. Perhaps you fear the dark forces that haunt the fairy realm?" Ludwig's breath stilled "Or the white mist that covers the forest floor?" Ludwig's mouth went dry "All those things are nothing compared to what I can do to you. The only force you need to fear is ME. I can and will destroy you, along with everything you love. You would be wise to befriend me and not make me your enemy. So, be the smart boy I know you are…and _give it back_."

Jasper left Ludwig alone, his knees trembling and his face drained of all color. Jasper KNEW that he had the baby's skeleton. He even knows of the fairy realm! Rosa's cough snapped him out of his fearful trance, and he looked around for Sadiq. 'Sadiq, are you here?'

'_I am. Look to the left wall._' Ludwig looked at the wall, seeing the fairy shadow of Sadiq cast upon the surface. His moth form was resting near one of the lanterns. '_That man is dangerous, Ludwig. You can't stay here. He knows you have the infant's body!_'

'But I cannot leave my fellow monks and the children alone here with him! Look at what he is doing to Rosa! Quick, come with me to my chambers. I believe I have some medicine for her!' Ludwig gathered her close and left the office, glancing back to see the moth form of Sadiq following him. When they got to his new chambers, Ludwig shut and locked the door behind them. He ran to the windows and pulled the curtain closed. Sadiq fluttered to settle himself upon a bust of the Green Goddess, watching with his moth eyes as Ludwig scurried around the room, checking his trunks and bags. 'I know I have some! I've just got to have some!'

Finally he found a small bottle with some fever reducing potion in it. There was not a lot left, but she was small enough where it should help to break her fever. Sitting on the bed, he carefully placed the bottle to her lips and tilts it slowly so she could swallow the liquid. Rosa was too weak to protest against the nasty taste of the stuff, but her face contorted into wrinkles of disgust. Ludwig fixed the blanket around her body and sat on his bed, still keeping her in his arms. Rosa cuddled into him, gurgling a little and letting out a tiny sneeze. Ludwig pulled more of the blanket up to cover her head. He looked around the room for sign of Sadiq, and spotted him on the bust. 'Please tell me some good news? What can you read about Monk Jasper? You heard him in the office.'

'_He has traces of the Pure Blood's power. I sensed it in him immediately_.'

'Kiku mentioned that only the Pure Bloods would have the power to grant such strength to a human. We already ruled out that the Pure Bloods gave Arthur's baby to Jasper and that happened over a hundred plus some years ago?'

'_Yes. I don't know the exact numbers, but it was a very long time ago. Longer than any human could live. It is safe to say that he does not age the same as humans do. Whatever power the Pure Bloods gave him, it slows his aging process. I guess I could say that you have a half-blood on your hands.'_

Ludwig narrowed his brows. 'Half-blood? As in, half fairy and half human? Is that even possible?'

'_Of course it is. You've heard of humans and fairies falling in love. Fairy men fall in love with human women, but only human women can get pregnant from them. Fairy women can not be impregnated by a human male. This is one of the reasons why human and fairy unions are taboo; no one lives a half breed._'

'So you think that…Jasper was born to a human mother and had a fairy father?'

'_Most likely. Think of it this way; half breeds are not welcomed in either race. Neither human nor fairy. BUT, should a half breed obtain fairy power to cover up his human half…then he can be accepted_.'

Ludwig growled. He had always thought there was something strange about Monk Jasper and now he knew. That must be the reasoning behind the picture in Kiku's book; the one of the 'human' consuming a fairy baby. It wasn't full bloodied HUMANS the book was describing, it was half blooded fairies! Everything was making sense.

'_But such power is a gift granted to one by the Pure Bloods, and it comes with a price.'_

'What price?'

Sadiq fluttered his wings. '_I couldn't tell you. All I know is that when the Pure Bloods bestow a gift upon you, you have to pay it back in performance. Perhaps Jasper is doing some sort of secret fairy work for them here in the human realm._'

Ludwig shifted the sleeping Rosa in his lap to turn his body so he could face Sadiq. 'How do you know all this? What sets you aside from the others? You make special weapons and have strange powers. What branch of fairy are you?'

'_Tell no one of this, but I am of the Pure Blood race._' His antennas twitched at the reaction of shock on Ludwig's face. '_I was only a toddler when my parents fled the Pure Lands with the others. The group of us 'rebels' no longer wanted to live as Pure Bloods, so we set up to build our own world…which is the fairy realm that you know. But like most growing empires, the people began to have different views and voiced them. People became angry, enraged. Soon the fairies split up into two parties-_'

'Light and Dark.' Ludwig finished for him.

'_Yes. The two sides fought the ancient war on the grounds where your temple sits. It is only a small piece of land, but the fairies will not allow the humans to build across their holy battle field. It is a sin to tread upon the dead bodies of slain fairies, Light or Dark. That land holds special powers…it is the heart of our realm. If the humans build on it then the fairy realm will be destroyed, save for the Pure Lands. The Pure Bloods would love to get rid of the Light and Dark courts._'

Ludwig's eyes widened. 'Wait! You said…that if the humans continue to build onto the fairy land…the realm will be destroyed? But not the Pure Lands?'

'_That's right_.'

'But I thought Monk Jasper was against expanding the temple? He is also 'against' fairies and magic, yet he IS a fairy! Sadiq! Do you know what this means?'

Sadiq's moth wings flapped wildly. '_You don't think the Pure Bloods are using him to get the humans to expand onto the ancient grounds?'_

'Yes! That's precisely what I think! Monk Jasper has been lying all this time to hide who he really is! He wants to take over my temple now because he knows about my ability to see fairies! He knows I've been in the fairy realm! I'm a threat to him!'

'_And if that monk succeeds in building…the fairy realm will fall and the Pure Bloods will once again be the Supreme Beings. It'll be twice as bad if he uses his Pure Blood power to bless the stones in which they use to build. The fairies won't stand a chance against defending it.'_

'So what can we do?'

'_It's important for the Light and Dark kings to know. However…we face a very, very, VERY big obstacle_.'

Ludwig glanced away. 'You mean King Arthur having to learn of what happened to his stillborn princess.'

'_He may just destroy the fairy realm himself, and should he find out about Francis-_'

'We're all doomed.' Ludwig's shoulders slumped. 'We're doomed in both this world and the fairy realm.'

Sadiq fluttered over to him and landed on his nose. Ludwig's eyes crossed to look at him. '_We'll think of something. But right now you should rest a bit with the child. You look worn and tired. I will go around and see what else I can discover._'

'Yes, thank you. Um…escape through the keyhole. You should fit.' He watched the moth flutter across the room, land on the door and walked the surface to the keyhole. As much as he tried, Sadiq couldn't fit himself fully through the hole. Ludwig watched him struggle to get through but to no avail. Instead, the moth walked down the door and escaped under it.

Ludwig settled back on the bed with Rosa in his arms, who's little body was still hot with fever. He was afraid to let her go, or to put her in the care of the other children for evening in fear of Jasper 'taking her away'. Not only did he have to fear for himself, Gilbert, and both courts; but he had to be concerned for his temple and the children as well. The list just kept growing in length; and the further it grew the more dangerous his situation was becoming. Ludwig had gone from a simple work hand and a monk to being on multiple hit lists. Jasper was his BIGGEST concern and the one most likely to kill him. If Arthur found out that he knew of the infant and Francis, the king would not hesitate to bite and poison him. If he hurt Gilbert in any way, Queen Elizaveta would slit his throat. If he gave away anything he knew of the Light Court, King Roderich would write his death warrant in an instant. Ludwig knew too much about everyone he was involved with. Each person, human or fairy, that he knew could have a reason to kill him. The few he just thought of were the ones that would find him guilty without a trial.

He was romantically involved with a fairy; not just any fairy but a prince by marriage and the next heir to the Dark Court Throne. He knew of Matthew and Cuba's secret affair, which both Arthur and Alfred would have his head if they found out. He knew of Sadiq's and Kiku's secret affair, something that he SHOULD tell Alfred but that would only cause issues. Alfred would find a reason to punish him for keeping it a secret. Kiku could poison his food or drink. Sadiq was too unpredictable to figure out what he would do to him if the secret was found out. Even sweet, innocent Matthew could feel threatened if Ludwig ever exposed the secret they shared. Ivan seemed to have an agenda of his own, but with the way things are going, Ludwig couldn't trust the God of Death either. He was surrounded by enemies and friends. The only good thing in his life right now was Gilbert.

'Maybe…maybe I should share these secrets with Gilbert. If only to have another's help to shoulder my burden. If Gilbert finds out I've been hiding things from him all this time he will be hurt. And should anything come of these…situations…I need a champion to defend me. Gilbert is the only one I can fully trust right now. My Gilbert…'

Mentally exhausted, Ludwig nodded off against the pillows.

/

'_Damn it…I can't find that Jasper guy._' Sadiq had been flying around for some time now, having gotten lost numerous times in the corridors of the temple. All the walls were beginning to look alike now. He finally had to stop and take a short rest, planting himself against a wall. '_I'm rusty with this shape shaping thing…'_ he sighed.

Suddenly, something hollow came down on top of him and he fluttered madly inside of it. In his frantic fluttering, he noticed it was a glass jar, which was being held by a young boy. The boy slipped his hand over the open end and turned the jar upright, grinning at Sadiq through the glass.

"I got you!"

'_I demand that you let me go, child!_' But the boy couldn't hear him like Ludwig could. All the boy saw was a big colorful moth.

"I gotta show you to the others!" The boy ran with him still fluttering in a jar. He wanted to transform but it took extreme concentration to return to his fairy form. Right now, he was being bounced around in a glass jar by a crazy child and couldn't focus. "Hey guys! Look what I got!" The boy held out the jar to the others.

"OOOOOO!" All the children 'oo-ed' and 'ah-ed' at his moth form.

"Donnie, it's so pretty!" Said a little girl.

"Yeah! I gots it in the hall! Look how BIG it is!"

A small girl tapped on the glass and the echo made him shudder and cringe. "Butterfly."

"No stupid!" Said another boy. "It's a moth! DUH!"

"Whatcha' gonna do wif it, Donnie?" Asked another girl.

Donnie grinned. "Imma gonna add him to my buggie collection!'

Sadiq's antennas began to droop. '_C-Collection?_'

"I'll get the pins!"

'_PINS?!_'

"Can I have a wing?" Asked a small boy.

A little girl punched him in the arm. "You always rip off the wings, you badie!"

'_Demonic little monsters!'_ Sadiq growled. He had to change fast or he'd be shoved with pins. Sitting still in the boy's palm, he focused his magic and mind on becoming a fairy once again.

The jar began to rattle and shake. The children watched in awe. The jar grew bright with light. There was an explosion of rainbow sparkles and smoke that filled the area, making all the children cough or sneeze. When the magic smoke finally cleared, dozens of eyes trailed upwards to the large form standing before them. High pitched screams filled the room.

/

Ludwig had already heard most of Sadiq's turmoil in his head, for it had jerked him out of his slumber. He ran with Rosa still in his arms to the children's room, thrilled at the fact that no one else seemed to hear their cries. Ludwig burst in and closed the door, looking at all the children standing in a circle around Sadiq, pulling at his clothes and playing with his jewelry or accessories. Ludwig's head slowly tilted to the side. 'I'm dead.'

"Ludwig! Ludwig! Look! Big ugly bug man!" one of the girls pulled on his robes and pointed at Sadiq.

Sadiq's brow twitched. "Ugly?!"

Ludwig handed Rosa to the girl and stormed over to Sadiq, grabbing him by the shirt front. "Are you out of your hookah smoking mind?" He hissed through his teeth. "Why did you transform like this?"

"Because your badly misbehaved children were ready to rip my wings off and shove pins through me! Does that sound like fun?" Sadiq sneered back.

"You should have just called me!"

"Ludwig!" Another boy pulled at his robes. "Can we play with the bug man?"

"Of course not! The big ugly bug man HAS to go!"

"Hey! Watch your tongue!" Sadiq sneered at him.

"Awww! But we wanna play!" Said another boy.

One of the little girls with red curly hair tugged on Sadiq's silken over tunic. "Me name you Rainbow Buttercup!"

"Well, aren't you cute." Sadiq picked her up and Ludwig nearly had a heart attack.

"Are you mad?! Put her down!"

"Oh don't be silly." Sadiq wove his free hand in the air and pink mushroom appeared. "Here, have a mushroom." He gave it to the girl.

Ludwig nearly fell over dead again. "What are you giving her?" The other children protested that they wanted one too.

"Sweet mushrooms for all the boys and girls!" Sadiq smiled sweetly at them as each child received a colorful mushroom that appeared in their hands. "Eat up little ones!" He put the little girl down.

"STOP! DON'T EAT IT!" Ludwig tried to grab them but the children had already bitten into the mushrooms. Just before scolding Sadiq, the fairy winked at him and disappeared into a puff of colorful smoke. The mushrooms suddenly disappeared and the children looked all around, confused.

"What happened?" Asked one.

"Ludwig? When you gets here?" Asked another boy.

"MY JAR'S BROKE!" Shouted Donnie.

Ludwig let his head fall back with a heavy sigh of relief. The mushrooms must have erased their memories of seeing Sadiq in the room. This was the only time he could not scold the children for taking sweets from a stranger. A knocking at the door made them all jump.

"Ludwig? Is everything alright in there?" It was Monk Derrick.

"Yes, everything is fine. The children saw a big spider and I got rid of it."

The door opened and Derrick stepped in, giving him a worried and troubled look as he was followed by Jasper. Ludwig straightened his shoulders when the Monster Monk walked in. The children cowered and all started to gather behind Ludwig to hide from him. Jasper smiled at them and held out his arms.

"Do not fear me, children. I came here because I heard your cries of fright and wanted to help." The children didn't appear to believe him.

Ludwig continued to shield them. "I thank you for your concern, but I have taken care of the matter."

Jasper stared at him with those pale eyes. "Really? Well then, we should thank the Green Mother that you are here to care for them. I wouldn't want ANYTHING to happen to them." The little smirk of Jasper's lip infuriated Ludwig for he knew that was a threat to him about the safety of the children. "Have you…given any thought to my words, Little Luddy?"

"This is not the place for that." Ludwig answered firmly.

Jasper turned back to the children. "You see little ones, Monk Ludwig here took something of mine that he doesn't want to give back. Is stealing things nice?" They were all afraid to answer, but most just shook their heads 'no'. "So lets try and get our friend Ludwig to give it back to me okay? It makes me really mad and really sad that I don't have it."

Ludwig glared at him. "How dare you-!" He stopped when he saw a look of fear flash over Jasper's face, making the monk take a few steps back. He was staring at something behind Ludwig for his eyes were casted upwards towards the ceiling. Ludwig slowly turned as well to see what it was Jasper was looking at. However, there was nothing there. If there was, only Jasper could see it and whatever it was seemed to terrify the monk.

"Just give it back to me." Jasper said firmly before storming out of the room.

Derrick looked at Ludwig with a 'what the hell was that' expression.

Ludwig just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. He was just glad the situation was over.

'_You can take back the 'ugly bug man' thing you said to me now._' Sadiq's voice echoed in his head. His eyes widened at the sound of his voice.

'What did you do?'

'_He may cast a big shadow, but mine is bigger. And as of now you don't have to fear him hurting the kids while you're away. And we'll leave it at that. Now take back what you said!_'

Ludwig crossed his eyes in annoyance. 'I take back the ugly bug man thing.'

'_Thank you! He should back off a little bit now, but I would say get back to the fairy realm as soon as you can._'

'I will.'

/

Ivan was stalking around the woods surrounding the temple, sensing that soon there will be more than one death in that building. He knew Ludwig was still there, and like a faithful dog, he would remain in case the human needed him. This is Gilbert's wish and he would fulfill it. He sensed that someone else was here with him and looking around the area, he spotted the bright butterfly wings of Sadiq flying over to him. Ivan growled low, letting all his hackles rise as the fairy approached.

'_What do you want?_' Ivan asked.

Sadiq sat cross legged in the air beside Ivan, looking at the temple. "You're not going to let that little girl die, are you? Ludwig will be heartbroken."

'_My senses say nothing about a child. It did earlier, but not now, which means she will live. What about you? Why are you here?'_

"I was curious to see this Monk Jasper that has everyone worried."

Ivan shook his head. '_That monk can see me as I am._' He decided to turn into his human form and stand beside the butterfly fairy. "What do you think of him?"

Sadiq pulled a pipe out of the air. "I fear for Ludwig being in that temple. If you serve him as I believe you do, then remain here and protect him." He puffed on the pipe. "He will need all the mystical help he can find if he is to live."

Ivan flashed him a look of concern. "Just what do you think will happen to him?"

"That Monk Jasper is out to destroy him. Just keep a watchful eye on things and protect Ludwig at all costs. If we lose Ludwig…we may just lose everything." With that, Sadiq disappeared.

Ivan turned back to the temple. 'Only for Gilbert.'

_Three days later_…

Today was the Royal Meeting where both King Roderich and Arthur would get together with their council to discuss terms.

Gilbert was alone in his chambers. Alfred had already gone to pick up Matthew and head to the meeting. Gilbert had to be fashionably late, not just because he wanted to show off for Ludwig but for the fact that Roderich was here. The Light Court king had given him many clothes and would be pissed if Gilbert didn't wear one in his presence. Gilbert preferred the clothes Arthur's tailor made for him, but nothing would anger Roderich more if he came down in Dark Fairy clothes. So he chose to wear the golden outfit again. For some reason, a small part of him wanted Roderich to not be the only best dressed one. Besides, he wanted to impress Ludwig too.

Finishing up, he made his way down to the first floor where the meeting was getting ready to be held. One of the guards standing by the door banged his spear bottom on the floor and announced is presence. Gilbert had to admit that he liked being introduced as 'Prince Gilbert'. With any luck, it would soon be SIR Prince Gilbert, if he ever got the chance to become a Fairy Knight. He wanted to be like Queen Elizaveta; a warrior as well as a Queen. She didn't have to resort to doing girly 'queen things' all day long. While she followed in her queenly responsibilities, she never lost sight of herself as a warrior. And Roderich just doesn't like to get dirty if can help it.

When he walked in to the meeting room, everyone necessary was already there and seated waiting for him. King Arthur sat at the far head of the table. To Arthur's left was Alfred, followed by Matthew, Kiku, and Ivan. The chair between Alfred and Matthew was empty, which was for him. To Arthur's right sat Ludwig, Toris, Sadiq, Elizaveta, and then Roderich at the opposite end. They had all turned to look at him, but his eyes only caught Ludwig's for a moment before he gracefully took his seat. A servant came up behind him and offered a goblet of wine, which he gladly took. He smiled at everyone, raised his glass, and took a sip.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Nothing like keeping us waiting, Gilbert." Roderich said with an annoyed frown.

Gilbert's eyes met Ludwig's again, but then they all had to focus on Roderich who took the floor. He was surrounded in neatly folded papers. Gilbert realized that Roderich had more of his own servants present than were necessary. If he knew the Light King, then each one held a specific purpose.

"Now then, our meeting will begin with the unification of the Light and Dark Courts. This meeting will sort out and determine any suggestions, complaints, ideas, and laws. There are going to be a lot of chances coming up in both our courts so I suggest we discuss the most important ones. Now-"

"I have a question!" Alfred interrupted.

Roderich's curl twitched, he didn't care to be interrupted. He lightly cleared his throat. "Yes, Prince Alfred?"

"I still get to be the king when my dad steps down or dies, right?"

Arthur gave him a sharp look. "Thank you, Alfred." He said with sarcasm. "Glad to know you already have the nails for my coffin accounted for."

"Well, yes, you will be king, however, since I will be the Supreme head ruler, your title, as well as your father's, must be changed to 'Demi-King'."

"Objection!" Arthur said with a raise of his hand. "I still will be referred to as KING Arthur! My son will take on the new role name of 'Demi-King' when I am gone!"

Alfred gasped. "What? No way! I want to be 'King Alfred' too!" He turned to Roderich. "You can just stay King Roderich, too! None of this 'Supreme Ruler' shit!"

The table suddenly turned into a free-for-all argument, with everyone adding in their own ideas. Ludwig rubbed his temples, growling low in his throat and feeling his temper rising. He did not want to be here today. Although this was an extremely important meeting, the effects of his temple were still weighing heavily on his mind. With everyone acting the way they are now, this meeting would go on forever! He couldn't take it anymore, so he shot up from his chair and slammed his hands on the table.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Everyone stopped and looked at him. "This meeting was to solve problems, not create new ones! Can't we sit down and talk like respectable people?! From now on, I'm in charge of this meeting! Those who wish to speak must support their opinions with valid research and data! Each speaker will be given a short time to speak! And absolutely NO CHATTING!" Everyone was still staring at him, their eyes wide and their mouths closed. Ludwig crossed his arms and sat back down. "That settles it. Whenever you're prepared to speak, raise your hand!" He ordered, and a servant ran off to do so.

Roderich raised his hand first. "I am a king, so I get extra speaking time, and so does Arthur."

"Fine." Ludwig took a deep breath. "King Roderich, you may continue. One speaker at a time."

"Now then, once the unification papers have been signed by Arthur and me, effects will immediately take place. My first order of business will be to send my Fairy Troops into your city to observe and report. I doubt there will be any complaints or trouble from the Dark Court Fairies since they have been calling for this for…oh, I believe I've lost count." Arthur just sneered at him. "Arthur will continue to settle minor matters of the Dark Court, having to only to answer to me should any major issues come up." Arthur's hand shot up. Roderich glanced at him. "Yes?"

"Let us change 'answer to' to 'consult with'. Just because we are partners now does not mean I have to ANSWER to you. This is a team effort, so we are CONSULTING." Roderich forced himself to smile, as did Arthur.

"Oh, of course. Forgive my manner of speaking. I meant no offense."

'You meant all the offense in the world.' Arthur thought to himself, but then felt Ludwig's foot lightly kick his under the table. He managed to pull himself back together.

"Since Arthur is not married, my wife, Elizaveta, shall be queen of both courts."

Arthur raised his hand again and spoke. "What about when I am in my female form?"

"Then you are Demi-Queen Alice. Simple as that." Roderich answered him. "And when Elizaveta and I have a child, he or she will be betrothed to Prince Alfred. That way, our kingdoms will strengthen by the laws of marriage."

It was Gilbert's turn to speak. "Then what does that make me? Will I become a Fairy Knight then?"

Roderich nodded. "Yes, that is a valid option for you, should you still wish to take that route. Now, if Arthur still is king and remarries, then produces another heir; then that child will be betrothed to ours and will be the next king or queen of the Dark Court."

Alfred raised his hand spoke. "Um, hello? I'm sitting right here! I'm the first born son of King Arthur! I'm next in line to the throne!" Everyone became still at that moment. Roderich softly told the servants to exit the room until they were called back in. Once they were all along with only each other, Roderich handed the floor over to Elizaveta for this 'particular topic'. She knew immediately what he meant, as did everyone else. Arthur's shoulders were already growing tense.

"Considering the rules of the Pure Bloods whom still reign over us, the rumors of your birth, Alfred, do not stand valid in their laws." Alfred and Arthur were ready to protest, but Ludwig stopped them.

"Let her speak!"

Elizaveta continued. "By joining with us, the Light Court, Arthur and his sons will be under our protection. Despite what you may think of my husband, he is working tirelessly to try and find a loop hole in their rules. The Pure Bloods will be off our backs about this matter if both Arthur and I have children. Until then, we need to simply find a way around it. For now, Alfred, you and Gilbert are still next in line to the throne."

Roderich added in. "We all know the rumors and once you sign these papers I will help to punish those who say otherwise. To say such rumors is not only an insult to you and your sons, but to Gilbert as well, who, by my choice, was given to your son. By verbally attacking your children with rumors they are insulting my choice and decision. You watch how fast these rumors become no more."

Arthur nodded. "I do thank you for that."

Roderich turned to Toris. "I now give the floor to Toris, who will offer up the changes we plan to make to the Dark Court, with your consent, of course."

Toris unfolded one of his papers. "Our first order of business will be to offer the Dark Fairies jobs, in which they will be paid a small wage for their service. Since we are gaining thousands of new fairies, we will need more farmland and workers. We will begin removing trees and plowing fields to make room for more crops and animals. Workers will be distributed properly where they are needed, both Light and Dark. King Arthur, do you accept these terms?" Toris handed the paper to him.

Arthur glanced at it and turned to Ludwig, giving him the paper. "I think it's a fine idea. How about you?"

Ludwig nodded. "It will please your people to have paying jobs. They will be outside in the real sunlight again. I would sign it."

Roderich called in the servants once again, snapping his fingers for his personal Writing Box holder. The paper was passed down to him first. The servant bent low to him, holding the writing box with a quill and ink. Roderich signed it, blew on the ink, and passed it back down to Arthur. Arthur just stared at him, his lips purged together as he dipped his quill into his ink…which was placed on the table near him. Arthur was tempted to throw ink on Roderich's perfect white and purple doublet.

Toris took the paper, folded it, and then opened another. "This next order of business concerns the service and power of Ivan." Everyone looked to Ivan.

"Me?" Ivan pointed to himself and blinked rapidly. "Why me?"

"You have a magical contract with King Arthur, you serve him. Now that our kingdoms will be joined, you must offer your services to Roderich as well. You are a guest here in our realm." Toris was shaking at the look Ivan was giving him. "K-King Roderich will not require much of you…I…I assure you."

Ivan drummed his fingers on the table. "I do not like being 'shared' as if I were a pet."

Roderich answered, "We value your help here in our world, Ivan. That is why we called you here. You will now be allowed to set foot in the Light Court. Do you consent?"

Ivan looked at Arthur and Ludwig, who both gave him a nod. Sighing, Ivan held out his hand for the paper. A servant brought it over to him and Roderich's Writing Box bearer offered him the quill. Silently, Ivan signed the paper.

Toris opened up a third paper. "This next order of business deals with the army. As our soldiers and knights travel through the city, they will start recruiting Dark Fairies for the army. We would now like to join both Light and Dark armies to fight against the rise in Umbras and other mystical beings. Our military trainers will work to make the Dark Fairies honorable soldiers. Some, if they prove their worth, honor, and loyalty will be knighted. Do you consent?" He handed the paper to Arthur.

"Only if Sadiq will supply us with the same weapons as you have."

Roderich turned to Sadiq. "How would you like to respond? It's your work after all."

Sadiq, who was dressed louder than Roderich (His plume constantly tickling Ludwig's ear) answered plainly. "I've been making thousands of weapons over the centuries. I have my own armory, you know that. I have no problem distributing my weapons to the Dark Fairies, but only if they are able to wield them. The best of the Dark Fairies will be given what I have first. Then, I will work to make more. I have no qualms."

Roderich nodded. "Done, then. Both of you may sign." Arthur and Sadiq signed it.

Alfred raised his hand again. "I want my own personally made weapon and armor. I'm the prince, and the hero, so I deserve my own special, unique weapon. Just like Ludwig and Gilbert have!"

Matthew raised his hand. "May I have one too?" But no one heard him. "Okay…I'll ask later." He said softly.

"Sure, fine with me." Sadiq answered. "The Dark Royal Family may all get their own specialized weapon. In return, Kiku must share all of his medical knowledge with our apothecaries."

Kiku nodded. "Yes, of course. I will require my own farmland, though, if I am to make more herbs."

Roderich put his hand up. "We will decide on that at a later date."

Toris took the floor again. "These matters of which we speak are what is most important at this time. We still need to visit the topics of rebuilding the Dark Fairy City. That will take many centuries, but one thing at a time."

Arthur spoke. "I have something to ask. By joining with you," he looked at Roderich "Will my people get the same privileges as yours? For example, will they have access to your giant market?"

"Yes, they may. However, that may take a while because your people's salary is no where near mine. Many items in my market are too expensive for the wages my court will be paying them to work the fields. Once the economy on both our sides starts to grow at a steady rate, then they can begin buying in my market. Until then, they should stick with their own until the time is right."

"So," Arthur clicked his tongue "My people are still to be oppressed?"

Elizaveta intervened. "Only until they save up their wages properly. Like all people, some spend their money wisely, others don't. Roderich is simply stating that the price of items in our court are very high because our people are paid higher, but only after centuries of hard work. You must realize that it will take a very, VERY long time for your kingdom to flourish as well as ours. With our help, you will be reaching that level at a much faster pace." Arthur nodded to her.

"Very well, then." Roderich clapped his hands. "We accomplished a lot here today. Let us sign the unification papers and-"

"Wait." Ludwig stood up, taking the floor. "I have something to say."

"Speak then." Arthur waved him on.

"I have helped in bringing all of you together in terms of peace, as was expected of me. As a monk, I have been taught to be humble and to help people without seeking anything in return. However, considering my circumstances, I feel that I deserve the help of the Fairy Courts for an issue that will rightly effect ALL of us. May we continue in private?" The servants took that as their time to leave once again.

Gilbert narrowed his brows at him. What could Ludwig be speaking of? He hadn't told him anything, but Gilbert could see and sense, that Ludwig was tense and worried. He longed to walk over to his lover and sit beside him for support.

"Both Ivan and Sadiq know of which I speak. There is a monk in my world. He is the Supreme Monk of all the temples in the human realm. With Sadiq's help, we have concluded that this monk is not a human as I've believed. He is actually a half-breed." The table members looked shocked or gasped. "He was born of a fairy father and a human mother."

"How do you figure this?" Kiku asked, noting the look in Ludwig's eyes, which he read as 'stay quiet'.

"Sadiq and I have found out that he has gained full fairy power due to the Pure Bloods granting it to him."

Roderich sucked his teeth. "Those damn Pure Bloods!"

Arthur scratched his claws along the table. "If only I could eat them…"

"Let me finish." Ludwig shushed them. "We don't know HOW the Pure Bloods gave him this power." He glanced at Kiku, who then knew exactly what he was referring to. "All we know is that this monk, who's name is Jasper, is secretly working for the Pure Bloods."

"How so?" Toris asked.

"The Pure Bloods want to be the only fairies living in this realm. I have strong reason to believe that they are using Jasper to help make the humans expand onto the ancient fairy battle ground." The table went up in complaints and outrage, but Ludwig slammed his hand on the table to silence them. "Jasper's ambitions are to win over the human realm and the Pure Bloods in turn get full control of the fairy realm. THIS MUST BE STOPPED! Jasper plans to use my temple as his headquarters. He threatens all of those in my care, monks and orphan children alike. I am only a human man, I cannot stand against him as I am now. I need help from the fairies and, forgive me for being so blunt but…all of you have put me under a lot of stress in your own way. Now I ask that you give back a little…and help keep my temple safe."

Roderich threaded his fingers together, resting his chin upon them. "We'll have to research this on our own. We must find out what it was the Pure Bloods gave to this Jasper to grant him such powers. And just how do Sadiq and Ivan know of him?"

Ivan answered first. "He can see me in my phantom form, but he is immortal. His pale eyes are that of a fairy's."

"I accompanied Ludwig to his temple a few days ago and witnessed for myself. I managed to hold this Jasper guy off for a short while, but it won't last long. We need to act on this."

Ludwig nodded. "And it has to be together. Despite your differences with each other, we can agree, at this moment, that the Pure Bloods are our common enemy. We have to work together to suppress them."

"But, they are so strong." Toris pointed out. "For thousands of years brave fairies on both sides have tried to destroy them, but there is just no way to get in that dome without being invited." Roderich remained silent, as did Sadiq.

"I have to agree with Toris." Kiku added. "Their magic is more powerful than both our courts combine because it is such OLD magic. It is the first magic granted to fairy kind at the birth of the world. It was bestowed upon the fairies by the Green Goddess. Their magic has never changed, which is what makes it so strong. How can we possible combat such old magic?"

Everyone at the table fell silent.

End Chapter 17 TBC

***Whew!***


	18. Chapter 18

***This was a slightly slower update, but I'm trying to let some readers catch up with the length of the chapters. Just a warning, this chapter will probably be the LAST sappy and happy chapter for a little while. I don't want to scare anyone but…*ahem* As usual, special thanks to my beta for her super fast work! And another special thanks to my new internet friend who I've been bouncing a few ideas off of. ^^ I tried to keep this chapter short; I REALLY did. However, it's another long one. I can't help myself. So, read on and enjoy. Reviews please! ^_^

***Warnings: Sap, language, humor, soft-core yaoi

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 18

The meeting ended without anything being solved, or discussed, about the Pure Bloods and Ludwig's issues.

Ludwig was the first to leave the meeting, barely saying a farewell to anyone. Although he was annoyed that they could not come to a conclusion, he understood how the fairies felt and could see the fear, or doubt, in their eyes. They were afraid to combat the Pure Bloods. If they couldn't combat them, then how would he stand a chance against someone like Jasper? The fairies knew very little of the Pure Bloods; only that they are the strongest fairies who make all the rules and expects everyone to follow them without fail. Even though Sadiq was of the Pure Bloods, he grew up in this fairy society without full knowledge of his race. King Roderich looked annoyed about the whole matter while King Arthur had nothing to say. Ludwig was going out of his way to help them, yet they could not help him in return.

"Ludwig!" His heart fluttered when he heard Gilbert's voice calling his name. He turned around to see his lover flying towards him. "Hold up!"

"I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye. That was rude of me." He smiled when Gilbert landed next to him.

"No one blames you. I could feel your sorrow within my heart." He whispered. "Everyone else could see it."

Ludwig's shoulders slumped. "I guess I'm doomed in the human world…"

Gilbert took Ludwig's arm in his own. "Don't talk like that. Walk with me and we'll talk for a bit. You know that we would help you if we could, but the Pure Bloods just hold too much power over us. King Arthur and King Roderich will try to find a way around this problem and save the fairy world."

"I do understand." He sighed, and turned to Gilbert to whisper. "I'll be honest…I'm afraid of that man. Or fairy. Whatever he is. I was not as worried about him when I thought he was a human. Yet now…knowing what he is and that I'm alone in combating him…I guess I just feel that it's hopeless. As in, what am I fighting for?"

"Ludwig, please don't talk like you're giving up." Gilbert gently pleaded with him. "We'll think of something, don't worry!" Gilbert grinned. "I mean, you told us a lot about this Jasper guy and we know what they plan to do. It's just a matter of figuring it out, and we will."

'I may be dead before then.' Ludwig said to himself. "I guess I'll just have to be as careful as I can around Monk Jasper." Gilbert stopped them both in their stroll and when Ludwig turned to look at him he could see the white brows frowning.

"You're hiding something from me." Gilbert said in a whisper. "I can feel it. You know more about this than you're letting on. Why won't you tell me?" Ludwig turned away from him. "We're going to be promised to one another in your world soon and you want to keep secrets from me?"

"I'd rather you not have to burden them as well."

Gilbert growled and pulled him behind a large statue of a dragon. He took both of Ludwig's hands in his own. "Ludwig, your burdens are my burdens. Whatever is troubling you I want to be there to help! There is no reason for you to suffer alone." He freed on hand to turn Ludwig's face towards his. "You're my lover, Ludwig. We're bounded together. I would lay down my life for you before my own. Whatever is troubling you; whatever evils or dangers you may face, I will gladly face them with you. You're never alone, Luddy." Gilbert smiled when Ludwig's eyes seemed to understand what he was saying. "So please, don't hide anything from me?"

Ludwig took Gilbert's hands this time. "Alright. I will tell you everything, but not right now. Let it be after our union ceremony…that way, you won't be able to leave me."

Gilbert stared at him fondly. "I wouldn't leave you, Ludwig." He felt like crying because of Ludwig's consideration for his well-being by not wanting to burden him as well. It was another way Ludwig showed his love for him. He took a deep breath to hold back the tears, and then puffed out his chest. "You know what? We still haven't sparred, you and I! I need to teach you some moves with that sword staff of yours! In case you have to battle this Jasper guy!"

"I doubt my-" Gilbert cut him off.

"It's made by Sadiq. Your weapon can kick the shit out of that Jasper guy! Now come on! We don't have anything else to do while the kings are talking, right? Our job is done, so let's rumble!"

Ludwig could say no more as Gilbert flew with him through the castle and out on the grounds to begin his training.

/

Arthur wandered the halls in search of Ludwig. The monk has stormed out in a tizzy, and Arthur wanted to go after him but he still had business to discuss with Roderich. Now that he was finally free of the fancy-pants fairy he could seek out Ludwig. While asking around, a guard told him that he had seen Gilbert and Ludwig heading for the courtyards. Arthur made his way to the first courtyard and heard the sounds of weapons clashing loudly. Raising a thick brow, he followed the sound to a clearing by one of the fountains where Gilbert and Ludwig were engaged in a battle of blades. Arthur could tell that it was only practice, but it needed to be cut short. With a clap of his hands, both men paused in their brawl and bowed respectably to him.

"Training the monk to fight, are we?" Arthur smiled.

"Yeah and he's a fast learner!" Gilbert grinned. "He's no where NEAR as awesome as me yet, but he's getting there!"

Ludwig appeared sheepish, yet his mouth held the hint of a prideful smirk.

"Well, I would like to speak with Ludwig for a moment, alone."

Gilbert looked surprised, but did as he was told and left the two alone. Ludwig watched him leave and then focused his attention on Arthur.

"Your highness."

Arthur strolled up to him, flapping his wings and giving them a short shimmy. He looked Ludwig up and down for a moment before letting his green eyes settle on blue. "We upset you today in the meeting, didn't we?"

"It's a topic that needs to be discussed further in length. I was just…hoping for a speedy conclusion, that's all. Where I live, so near to this man, I have to fear for my life. Not only mine, but I have other monks and children that depend on me. I have to watch out for them as well."

"I know. I understand your frustration, Ludwig. We all do. The news you brought to us today is very troubling and it's a matter that will not be easy to solve. We're all in danger now; every single one of us, but you most of all. And so, while I can't help solve all of your problems, I can bestow a gift upon you that may help keep you stay safe in the human world. Especially from this Monk Jasper."

"A gift? What do you mean?"

Arthur held out his hands palm up where the soft scales glimmered softly. "You must have complete trust in me for this to work. Do you consent?"

"May I ask what it is first?"

"Sight."

Ludwig raised a brow. "I can already see."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I know that, you dummy! I mean I can give you the power of Dark Fairy sight. The sight is passed down from royal member to royal member, but I can give it to anyone that I wish. And I wish for you to have it. What it will do is help you to see through magic, especially fairy magic. Say if this Jasper tries to spy on you while making himself invisible, you will see him. There is so much this power can do and it can't be given to just anyone. But you, Ludwig, I can trust to use it properly and wisely."

Ludwig thought about it for a moment, realizing that such a gift would be very useful in keeping himself and everyone else safe at the temple from Jasper. However, if he accepted such a power then he was moving further and further away from being a human. He had a fairy lover and he fought with a fairy weapon; and now to have special fairy sight? He was a human, not a fairy. He did not want to be a fairy, but on the other hand, he wouldn't be anything if he were dead by Jasper's hands. Perhaps simple sight wouldn't be TOO bad.

"Alright, I'll accept this generous gift of fairy sight." Ludwig bowed. "I thank you for entrusting me with something so great, your majesty."

"I know it will come in handy for you. If Jasper tries to use any kind of fairy magic against you, these eyes will tell you. Now, bend down towards me; you're tall."

Ludwig knelt instead before the king, lifting his head up towards him. Arthur told him to close his eyes, which he did, and gave his full trust in the fairy king. He felt gentle pressure on his eyelids; the balls of Arthur's thumbs were what were pressing against him. Beneath the thumbs, his eyelids began to grow warm and it started to tingle. Suddenly, the darkness turned into a green sparkling light, and waves of warmth traveled from the backs of his eyes, to his brain, and then to his ears. The feeling was almost stimulating, and Ludwig could feel the new power flowing within him.

"Now open your eyes."

Ludwig did so slowly, finding Arthur crouching in front of him.

"It may sting a little, but look around and tell me what you see."

Ludwig shifted his eyes, feeling the sting in them but it was nothing more than the simple sting of getting water in your eye. He glanced over at a bush, seeing something moving about within the branches. A ghostly light of smoke began to emerge from the foliage, slithering down to the ground and evaporating into thin air. He turned to look at Arthur only to find that the fairy king had vanished. Blinking, Ludwig looked all around, wondering where he had gone? He assumed it was a trial to test his newfound sight. Everything looked different, even the color of the flowers. All around him strange orbs of light and flying creatures glided along the breeze. It was as if a whole other world was inside of this one. And then, he spotted something behind the fountain. It was a large dark aura resembling a flame. Ludwig stood up and took a step back, fearing what it could be that he was seeing. Yet the green eyes that appeared within the aura assured him that it was none other than Arthur.

"Your highness? Is that you?"

"It is. This is me trying to conjure an attack on you. Now, close your eyes and imagine your blue ones, and when you open them, you shouldn't be able to see me."

Ludwig did so and when he opened his human eyes again, he could not see Arthur near the fountain. It was fascinatingly scary. On his own, he closed his eyes and thought of the fairy ones; so when he opened them he could now see Arthur in that dark aura once again. So he could call this power when he needed it, but how would he know when to use it? He would have to keep doing it randomly in hopes of catching Jasper. But how did he look with them? Ludwig went over to the fountain and peered at his reflection in the water. Staring back at him was his face and blue eyes with the only difference being the blacks of his pupils were green. It would barely be noticeable, but he would still have to be cautious when using it. He brought back his human eyes and Arthur was standing beside him.

"This should help to keep you safe."

"It will. Once again I thank you."

Arthur folded his hands in front of him. "It's the least I could do at the moment. You may return to your training, now. I don't know where Gilbert flew off to?"

"I'll find him. Thank you again." Arthur nodded at him and turned away, walking back into the dark palace.

Holding his staff in hand and feeling a little more smug, Ludwig decided to head to the gardens for a short relaxing stroll before going to look for Gilbert. While walking through the hydrangeas, he heard another voice calling out for him. This one was soft and sweet, yet he could not find where it was coming from. He turned all around, but still could not see anyone; he could only hear a voice. And then, suddenly, he noticed Matthew standing before him looking forlorn. He jumped a bit. "OH! Prince Matthew, it's you. I'm sorry, but you just startled me." He bowed. "How may I help you?"

Matthew shifted on his feet. "Um…I saw how sad you looked when you left the meeting…and I wanted to help you."

'Was I that obvious?' "Matthew, I was not sad. I was a little frustrated because of the situation, but I wasn't sad."

Matthew shook his head. "No, you were sad. I could tell by your features. Normally your face is stoic, strong and determined. Today I saw another side of you…and I may have something that could bring you a little bit of luck. Well, not so much as luck but something that will keep you safe." Matthew reached into his tunic pocket and took out a small glass vial encased in a leather holder with a silver chain.

"What is it?" Ludwig asked.

"I know I can't really do much, since my father and brother never let me fight or do anything dangerous. But…as you know I have strong healing powers. I can even cure poison. I don't know how this Monk Jasper conducts his power, but if he tries to do you harm by poison or by weapon, drink this and it will heal you."

Ludwig took the object from Matthew's palm, holding it up before him to gaze at it. "Is it a potion?"

"No, it's not. Whatever you do, please, do not tell my father or brother for they will scold me. Within that vial is my blood." He held out his other palm, which was bandaged. "Drink it whenever you are near death and you will be revived tenfold."

He looked at Matthew's sweet and serene face gazing woefully at him. Ludwig knew Matthew received very little praise and strived to be useful. Since his brother and father rarely gave it to him, Ludwig would do so in their stead. "Matthew, this is a very generous gift that you did not need to give me. I appreciate it all the same, and I thank you for it. I will treasure it and I will keep it on my person at all times." He slipped it over his neck and tucked it away inside of his robes. "I hope I will never have a use for it. Oh, in a manner of speaking, of course."

Matthew chuckled. "I understand. I hope you have no need for it either. But just in case..."

"Yes. Thank you, your highness. You are very thoughtful."

Matthew beamed. "You're very welcome! Sorry to interrupt your walk. I'll go back to my room now." He hurried away before Ludwig could offer him to join in the walk.

Now he had a special antidote for near death issues, plus a second sight. Things were looking a bit brighter now. As he continued through to the statue garden, he heard his name being called for a third time. Confused, he looked around the statue of a naked fairy male (that looked suspiciously like Francis) and saw Sadiq floating over to him, his legs and arms crossed. Ludwig once again remembered stepping on dark, rotted mushrooms as a child and watching them go up in a puff of gray smoke under his shoe. When he looked at Arthur, he saw a snake. When he looked at Matthew, he saw a rabbit. When he looked at Alfred, he immediately thought of a weasel or a harpy. When looking at Roderich, he sees a rose snuffing all the other flowers. And when he views this fairy, he sees a colorful mushroom. Perhaps he should start writing a book about this place, change the names and the world, and retire as a wealthy drunken writer. His eyebrow twitched, but he politely greeted the floating mushroom.

"Hello. How may I assist you?"

Sadiq removed his mask. "You looked a little pissed after the meeting. Forgive me for not mentioning my…background. And thank you all the same for keeping it silent."

Ludwig shrugged his shoulders. "You keep my secrets, so I strive to do the same for you."

"Yeah. Anyway, I thought about your problem and I know more about it first hand than the others do." He took a gold ring with a clear red gem off of his gloved finger and held it out to Ludwig. "Take this; it's a gift, one that will help you in the human world."

Ludwig took the ring between his fingers and gazed at it. The red gem was large and oval in shape, encased in a gold circlet of other tiny colored gems. Did he have to wear this? Roderich would be jealous, or the fairy king will offer him an outfit to help accent it. "I…thank you for this, but it's really not necessary."

"No, I insist! You'll need it, trust me. Wear it on your finger all the time and when there are dark powers around you, the gem will fill up with black smoke to warn you of sinister presence. It will save your life."

He slipped it on his right hand ring finger. This ring was perfect! The warning in the ring would tie in nicely with his second sight, even if it is a little flashy. "Yes, I believe it will. Thank you for thinking of me." 'This is gift number three. I wonder is this is how they are all trying to help me?' He would know his answer if some of the others were to give him a token of their strength as well.

"Don't mention it!" He grinned. "Oh, and don't tell the others I gave you anything, especially Elizaveta. She's had her eye on that ring for quite a few centuries."

"Hm. Can't image why." 'It's heavy and flashy.' Thanks again for-" The fairy form disappeared into a puff of smoke. Ludwig quickly changed to his fairy sight, wondering if he could see Sadiq anywhere in the area. Unfortunately, he saw nothing. So the second sight doesn't work with anything dealing in teleportation. So Ludwig once again continued on his way, exiting the statue garden to enter the palace.

Sure enough, his name was called again, only this time it was feminine. He turned to see Queen Elizaveta coming over to him, her green dress swishing loudly and dragging behind her. Ludwig quickly removed the ring and bowed. "My Lady."

"Ludwig, I'm sorry we couldn't be more of a help to you today. I don't want you to think that we do not appreciate all that you do for us. We hold you in the highest respect and regard, I hope you realize that?"

Ludwig nodded. "I do. I dumped a lot of surprising information on all of you. I don't know why I thought I could expect a direct answer when so much needs to be considered. I'm alright, so don't worry about me."

"Well, perhaps this will help you." She held out her arms and within a spiral of green light something appeared in her hold. Across her arms lay a pile of chain mail, black in color yet it glimmered. "This is made from fairy alloy and it is blessed by the very first Light Court king. It looks heavy, but is light as a feather. You won't even know you are wearing it. The weave is so tight that no blade can pierce it. Well, no average fairy blade, that is. A strong blade can break through, but it still will do little bodily damage. I want you to have it for now."

"My Queen, I cannot take something so-"

She scoffed. "I've worn this before, and so has every warrior in my family since my kind broke away from the first courts to live a nomadic life. This chain mail has old powers as well that can combat most of what Jasper may throw at you. It is best that you wear it under your armor. Every little bit helps against uncertainty. I won't take no for an answer."

Ludwig sighed and held out his free arm so the queen could drape it over. She wasn't lying when she said it was light as a feather. Ludwig almost couldn't believe it! This was gift number four. "My lady, I thank you for your kindness. This will come in handy, yet I pray I will never have means to use it."

"I am not giving it to you because it is a precious family heirloom. I will allow you to borrow it so you may protect yourself from this strange monk until we can figure out a way to beat him and the Pure Bloods. You have the backing of the whole Light Court."

"That means a great deal, your highness." He bowed. "Thank you."

/

Ludwig had gone back to his room to rest, and to examine the gifts, when he couldn't find Gilbert. He figured the fairy was either with the kings or with Alfred. He hid the gifts under his bed for now and kicked off his shoes to lie back on the sheets. Sighing in delight at the softness, he rolled over onto his belly to catch a quick nap. Just as he was dozing off, he felt a heavy weight on the bed, as well as on his legs. Confused, yet remaining calm, he opened his and glanced at the object of the weight. It was none other than Ivan, in his phantom dog form, laying his big long legs across his own, just as a dog would.

"Ivan? What is it? Why are you here?"

Ivan removed his legs and sat on the floor, but chose to rest his head on Ludwig's lap when the monk sat up. Ivan's ears lay back against his head, and he whined when Ludwig stroked his fur. 'I cannot keep quiet any longer.'

"About what?"

'About Gilbert…and I.' Red saucer eyes looked up at him.

Ludwig took his hand back. "You and Gilbert? What is…this about?" He feared he already knew.

Ivan suddenly turned into his human form and sat next to Ludwig on the bed. "We had a relationship some years ago. To Gilbert, it was just a one-night stand and it was fun to him. To me…it was different. I grew to love Gilbert that night. However, he did not return my feelings. Instead, he has eyes only for you and his heart beats only for you. Please, don't tell Gilbert that I told you. I've been sworn to secrecy but…if I'm going to help protect you, then you need to know why I'm doing it. It's not because I like you, but because Gilbert likes you. I will sacrifice my happiness for yours and in turn, Gilbert will be happy."

Ludwig turned away from him. He knew that Gilbert had multiple lovers in the past, but Ivan, he thought, would never have been one of them. It did bother him, knowing that Gilbert had slept with someone he knew. Being married to Alfred was a different matter all together because it was forced; yet Ivan was someone Gilbert CHOSE to sleep with. Ludwig knew why Gilbert didn't tell him and he debated on whether to bring it up to his lover or not? "Ivan, I'm sorry that Gilbert did not return your feelings and I thank you for telling me. This won't change how I treat you and I will not judge for it, nor will I judge Gilbert. It was a long time ago when things were different. I will not hold anyone responsible for something that happened so long ago. I know Gilbert's true feelings for me, so I am not threatened by you and you should not feel threatened by me."

"Hmph. Easy for you to say." Ivan frowned, getting up from the bed to gaze out the window. "You're on the receiving end of this happiness. I'm tossed to the side."

'Great. This is awkward.' Ludwig said to himself. 'Ivan has been a big help to me and he is one of the few who can always stay in the human realm with me. I need all the help I can get.' Ludwig stood up from the bed and faced Ivan. "Ivan, it is what it is. Sometimes things just don't work out the way we want them to. I wanted to be loved by my parents like some of the other children in the village. Instead, I was treated kindly, but only because they had to care for me. But I grew up anyway and I became the person I am today. Isn't there something else you want in your life? Anything else other than Gilbert? Surely there must be something that you wish for?"

Ivan crossed his arms and shifted on his feet. "I suppose, above all else…I want my freedom. I want my contract with Arthur broken. It's so complicated that I don't think I can even fully explain it to you myself." Ivan flashed him a woeful look of hopelessness. "I'm bound to a man I don't like while watching the one I love fall in love with someone else." Ivan growled a bit. "This world is my own personal prison."

"I wish I could be of more help to you, Ivan. If you'd like, I could speak to King Arthur on your behalf?"

"Don't bother." Ivan shrugged his shoulders. "It's been this way for centuries. Alfred wasn't even born yet when Arthur bounded me to his will. Now I do his bidding, as well as my own destiny set upon me by the Goddess." He lowered his head. "I just wish I had someone beside me to come home to. Instead, I sleep either here in the castle in the cellars or in my cave up in the mountains."

Ludwig truly felt sorry for the creature even though he could not relate to him. There were no words he could offer Ivan that would help, but perhaps there was something he could do, no matter how small. "Ivan, you are more than welcomed to sleep in my room whenever you wish. That night I woke up with you beside me, well, it felt like I had an old friend."

Ivan frowned, narrowing his eyes. "You mean to say 'old dog'."

"No, not at all. I've never had a dog so I wouldn't know what it is like to have one. There is something to animal companionship, you know. Besides, you are showing Gilbert how much you love him."

"How?"

"By staying at my side and by his, to protect us in ways only someone like you can. Gilbert is very grateful to you for standing by my side. It is not the love you want, but it is something. Something is better than nothing, wouldn't you agree?" 'I must remind myself to tell Gilbert about this later, and remind him to be kind to Ivan as well.' Ludwig couldn't stand to have egg on his face if he could help it.

Ivan stared down at the floor, squeezing his crossed arms tighter together. "I guess so."

"Would you like to sleep here tonight? Only in dog form, though. I don't want any more rumors being whispered within these walls."

"I might. I don't know." He looked to Ludwig. "Thank you for being…understanding."

He nodded. "I'm sorry it turned out this way for you. But you have a very long lifespan, so you'll find somebody new."

Ivan said nothing more as he transformed back into his phantom form and leapt through the window like a ghost. Ludwig rushed to the window, searching for Ivan. He used his fairy sight to search instead and to his luck, he saw Ivan's ghostly form running through the gardens. A knock at the door startled him and he quickly he changed his eyes back to his human blue. "Who is it?"

"It's Alfred."

'Alfred?' Ludwig walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Prince Alfred, holding a pair of boots. "Yes, your highness?"

"Hey. Can I come in?"

"Yes." Ludwig stepped aside and let Alfred enter, closing the door. He saw that Alfred looked uncomfortable, which was rare for the normally loud fairy. "What can I do for you?"

"Ah, it's not what you can do for me, but what I can do for you!" He smiled and held out the pair of black boots. The bottoms were silver and appeared heavy. "Here, you can borrow these." Alfred held out the boots to him.

"What are they for?"

Alfred grinned. "They're something special that I found a long ago while on a little quest! They're speed boots! You see, the silver is the blessed part; it is blessed with some old fairy magic that helps you to run really fast if you're ever grounded. Say my wings were really wet and I couldn't fly. These boots would allow me to run fast and even to run up walls and on ceilings! I could see your gloomy face leaving the meeting today and I wanted to help you out a bit. Even if you are an ass who's sleeping with my wife." He gave the monk a dark look, but Ludwig could tell it was forced.

"You don't actually care about that so long as we keep our relationship subtle and I plan to. You have eyes for Kiku and that doesn't bother Gilbert at all."

"Yeah, I know." Alfred appeared sheepish. "But, gotta keep up appearances right? So here," he shoved the boots into Ludwig's arms "you can be, Spider Monk!"

"Spider…Monk?" Ludwig slowly repeated, raising a blonde brow.

"Yeah! Or, you could be like, Upside Down Monk!" Alfred laughed. "I'm so creative!"

'You're a nutcase.' Ludwig tried to appear amused. "That is…hilarious."

"So, do you like them?"

"Yes, I do. I appreciate your kindness in lending these to me."

"Yeah. So hey, don't get them ruined or anything. I worked really hard to get those, you know." He grinned. "Put them on! Try them! They'll fit to your size! Go ahead!"

Ludwig sat down on the bed and slipped on the boots. They were very comfortable and spacious, better than the regular monk shoes he wore all the time. "How do I work them?"

"First, go step on the wall. Just walk up it like you are walking on the ground."

Ludwig was hesitating at first, but considering everything that he had obtained already, why wouldn't these boots work as well? He went over to the wall, looked up at it, and then put one foot on the surface. Then, he jumped with his second one, and to his surprise, he was standing upright on the wall! He walked all along the wall and up, moving towards the ceiling. Once he was completely upside down, Alfred flew up to him with a grin. "Amazing."

"Now, come back down to the floor and we'll try something else." He landed on the floor while Ludwig walked down the wall. "Now I want you to take off in a run towards the wall, jump onto it, and keep running. I promise you won't fall."

Ludwig took a deep breath, exhaled and then started to run. And did he run! The boots quickened his normal speed and he would have slammed face first into the wall if it weren't for his quick reflexes. He ran along the wall with lightening speed, knocking over a picture frame and nearly getting tangled in the curtains. He kept running around the walls in a circle while Alfred watched and laughed. Ludwig finally came to a stop and returned to the floor. "Thank you, Alfred. These are quite a lot of fun."

"Yeah, I only really used them to win races and wear them during battle. They can make me run faster than I can fly. So borrow them and use them to help you in the human world. The humans shouldn't be able to see that silver."

Ludwig sat down to take off the boots. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

"Ludwig?" Came another voice from behind the door, followed by a knock. "I heard you were in here." It was Roderich.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "That's my cue to exit." He went to the door and greeted Roderich with a smile as he passed the king.

Roderich followed Alfred with his eyes until the fairy had flown out of sight before closing the door. "How are you doing, Ludwig?"

"I'm doing alright. A little stressed, but otherwise I'm fine. I apologize for leaving the meeting like that."

Roderich cleared his throat. "Normally I would never bestow a gift upon one so…human. But considering that it is you, I will gladly make an acceptation." With a twirl of his fingers in the air, Roderich called forth a short cloak of green and brown. He moved his hand through the air as it guided the cloak to Ludwig. "It's for you. A gift from the Light Court."

Ludwig took the cloak. "I thank you."

"It's not just a cloak, Ludwig!" Roderich huffed. "It's a cloak that will help you to fly. Well, not 'fly' as we do, but it will help you glide along the air, almost like a…what are those things called in your world? Oh yes, a flying squirrel, I believe?"

Ludwig's eyes widened. "I could fly like that? Using this?"

Roderich nodded and turned away. "I don't give gifts to just anyone, so treasure it. I must be heading back to my palace now. Staying in this dark, damp place ends up giving me a headache. Good day to you."

"I-" Roderich had already left. "This is also a generous gift." Ludwig folded it neatly and placed it in the trunk at the foot of his bed, along with the boots and everything else for now. He really was grateful to have received all these gifts from his friends. "Wait. Friends?" Ludwig sat on the bed. "I've never really had friends before." He looked over at the trunk of gifts given to him by people who cared enough about him to want to help and keep him safe. He smiled softly. "That is what friends do." Ludwig lay back on the bed, folding his hands behind his head to look up at the crystal ceiling. Suddenly he didn't feel so alone or frightened anymore. Ludwig couldn't remember the last time he had felt at ease like this. He couldn't think of a time when he even had friends. His life really was changing, and it was for the better. He had a lover whom he adored, he had friends, and he had his title as High Monk. All that stood in his way was Monk Jasper.

"Jasper." He narrowed his blonde brows. "I will remove you from my temple and from this world. This I vow."

/

"Matthew, it's beautiful!" Gilbert looked at the white veil spread out on Matthew's bed. It was pure silk with pearls woven into the fabric. The bottoms were cut, shaped, and embroidered as well. Matthew had made various medallion designs along the bottom hem. "It must have taken a long time!"

Matthew smiled. "It wasn't that hard. I was able to by the fabric like this. All I did was sew on the beads. Now, this is how it will lay on your head." Matthew picked it up and draped it over Gilbert's head. "It will cover your hair and cascade down your back and shoulders. The flower crown will help to hold the veil in place, which I will make shortly."

Gilbert held it to his head and went to the mirror, admiring his reflection a little too much. "I don't want a flower crown."

"No? Then what would you like?"

"Something a warrior would wear. This veil is nice and all, but I still need a TOUCH of man. Got any ideas?"

Matthew tapped his lip in thought. "Hmm…the holly leaf grows in the winter in the human realm. I can weave some sticks together and place small bundles of holly in it?"

Gilbert looked at Matthew through the mirror. "Holly leaves, huh? Well, I guess that would work considering I AM a Winter Fairy. And those leaves are sharp! Sharp like me!" He grinned.

Matthew blushed a bit as he spoke. "Gilbie? If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell Ludwig? It's going to be a surprise for him."

Gilbert carefully removed the veil. "Sure. What is it?"

"Well, Cuba really wanted to give something back to Ludwig for helping us get together, so he and I have scoped out the human land to find the perfect spot for you both to share your vows. Cuba is actually there right now fixing up a few things."

"Really? Wow, thanks Mattie! You didn't' have to go through all that trouble, though!"

He chuckled. "We wanted to! I know both you and Ludwig will love it. It's far enough away from the temple and that's all I will say on it."

"Meanie." Gilbert teased and rubbed his hands together. "Well, I'm going to tell him that we're getting hitched on the first full winter moon in the human realm. Which is soon."

"Uh oh, does Ludwig know? I can tell that he is one who needs everything to be scheduled just right."

Gilbert grinned. "Don't worry, I'll let him know!" He turned to look at himself in the mirror again, smiling at his reflection. It was funny, really. He never thought that he would promise himself to another man by choice, especially not a human. But he could not deny his fairy heart, for it beat only for Ludwig. HIS Ludwig. Soon they were going to become one, sharing their vows and promising their love to one another. Gilbert would let Ludwig run the show, for it was to be a HUMAN wedding union with their customs. He did want to offer something, though. Since two men cannot get married in the human realm, Gilbert would offer for them to use the Fairy Warrior Union pact, which would bound their weapons together along with their hearts, followed by whatever the human ritual was. 'I'll be married to two men at once. Gilbert, you devil you!'

"Oh, wait! I have one last thing for you!" Matthew went to his wardrobe and took out a box. "I made this for you and Ludwig as well. It's necessary to bind a union in the eyes of the Green Goddess." He brought the box over to him and opened it. Inside was a colorful rope and a folded piece of fabric. Gilbert took the rope first, looking at the colors of white, brown, and green. He took the thin fabric next, admiring the design of leaves and flowers on green silk. "It's for the handfasting." Matthew blushed sweetly. "Surely you didn't forget that?"

"Actually, I did." Gilbert folded the materials back into the box. "You've been a busy little bee, haven't you?" Matthew blushed, and Gilbert smirked. "I think this handfasting set was made BEFORE you knew of my promised union to Ludwig." Matthew turned beet red.

"W-What else do I have to do while being locked up in here all the time?"

Gilbert wasn't fooled. "Don't let your brother or father see these after we're done with them. You'll put your father in an early grave."

/

_The night of the first full winter moon…_

The temple had been peaceful since Jasper left to go back to his own for a while. For the last two days, Ludwig was able to sort out the temple, get everyone working again and set up some new ground rules. But in the evenings, before bed, he sat as his desk with a pile of blank parchments to begin writing his story of the fairy realm. It seemed like a good idea and he had enough material to go on that would make it a timeless tale. When he was done writing for the night, he placed the written works in a locked document box and slipped it under his bed, tucking the key away on his person. He hid the magical items given to him by the fairies, also locked away in a small traveling trunk, back in his old room beneath the loose floorboard. Ludwig hoped that he would not be needing them any time soon.

But tonight was different. Tonight he would be binding his heart and spirit to his lover, Gilbert, for all eternity. Ludwig wore his ceremonial monk robes, his leaf pendant, the vial of blood from Matthew, and the ring from Sadiq. He couldn't be too careful with Jasper's unknown abilities. Even this wedding night was a big risk they were taking, but Ludwig wanted to seal this union regardless of what may happen. Gilbert was his only true happiness in this world and tonight he would let the fairy know it. He even prepared the ceremonial speech and vows from the Green Book on its own parchment. Their union would not be recognized by human or fairy courts, but it would be accepted and blessed by the Green Mother. There were many union ceremonial vows in the book for any element or season and Ludwig had chosen the earthly vows. He belonged the Green Mother's earth temple, so it was only natural he would keep the union within his spiritual vows and Gilbert was an elemental Winter Fairy. They both belonged to the earth.

So with the vows tucked safely inside his robes, Ludwig waited patiently in his room for the winter moon to be at its highest, his signal to sneak out. Throwing on his fur cloak and hood, Ludwig silently slipped through the halls and out through the kitchen door. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Ludwig hurried over to the stables where the few horses lay resting for the night. He didn't want to take a horse, but the spot for their union was a long way and he'd never make it that far in this snow. Should anyone ask at all, he had gone out for a late night ride to pray to the Green Mother for a speedy spring. He was a good liar; it would work. Ludwig picked the fastest horse of them all; a brown mare named Sadie, saddled her and rode off to the woods. The horse was a little hard to handle at first she was not used to running so late at night. Ludwig would keep whispering to her in a method to calm her anxiety as they entered the dark woods. He kept them both on the path for as long as they were able until it slowly began to disappear. The spot where they were heading was an old abandon temple built by some of the very first monks to inhabit the area. Ludwig had remembered visiting it some years ago in the summer when the monks would go on their seasonal nature walk. It was an ideal spot for their union to take place.

Ludwig knew they were getting close because he could see the ancient carvings within the boulders, which were temple markers. He slowed Sadie to a walk, looking around for the clearing that held the temple. Ludwig eventually saw it up ahead through dead trees and brushes. In the spring and summer, this area was covered in wild flowers and thick, luscious greenery. Ludwig doubted he would be able to get through all the green obstacles if it were the summertime. He slid off of Sadie and continued on foot, guiding her through the clearest parts of the dried brambles. When the pair made it through, Ludwig could see the old stone temple seated in the center of the clearing. It was smaller than he had remembered it, but back then he was still just a little boy. Most of the temple's roof was missing, and its stone walls were covered with the dead vines of ivy. In the warmer seasons, this place held a certain beauty that was breathtaking, and he promised to bring Gilbert back here in the spring. But where were Gilbert, Matthew, and Cuba? He tied Sadie to the nearest tree and called gently for them.

"Hey! There you are!" It was Cuba who spoke, lowering his hood to greet him. "We were getting worried you wouldn't show up!"

"Ah, well, the horse isn't used to seeing the dark so I had to be extra careful with her." He smiled. "Where is Gilbert?"

Cuba jutted his thumb towards the temple. "He's with Mattie getting ready. OH! That reminds me." He took off his backpack and fished through it. "Here it is!" He held out a holly leaf crown. "Matthew made it for you. Gilbert will be wearing one too."

Ludwig took the crown and placed it carefully on his head, mindful not to poke himself. The crown was perfect for the occasion, and a powerful symbol to represent the Green Mother. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I don't really have much and I wanted to show my gratitude for helping me and Mattie."

"I don't do things to gain something back." Ludwig pointed out.

"Still, I wanted to give something back, so when Matthew told me about his and Gilbert's plan, I figured I could help you guys have a nice ceremony. Mattie and I will be on guard duty most of the time."

"Is that my Ludwig I hear?" Both men turned to see Gilbert and Matthew approaching.

Ludwig stared at his lover as the Winter Fairy emerged from inside the temple. Gilbert was wearing one of the all white outfits Roderich had given him, as well as the matching holly crown and a veil. Ludwig thought it strange to see Gilbert in something so dainty like a veil, but the fabric accented the outfit perfectly and if Gilbert wasn't handsomely attractive before, he was now. Ludwig actually felt a little underdressed, but his robes symbolized his status and nature.

"Hey there, handsome." Gilbert smirked. "Are you ready to be a married man?"

"It's not a marriage, it's a union." Ludwig reminded him. "Perhaps one day, if things are different, we can gain everything that comes with a marriage. But for now-"

Gilbert smiled. "I know, but I like to think of it as a marriage. I'm married in the fairy realm and now I'll be married in the human world. I'm counting it as marriage."

"Well, shall we get started?" Matthew offered.

Ludwig pulled out the parchments from his robes. "These are our vows as well as the ceremony. I want you to look it over first." He said to Gilbert, handing him the parchments. As he watched his lover reading the papers, he noticed the pink eyes welling up with tears. "Gilbert? Are you alright?"

The fairy gave a snorted laugh. "Yeah! I'm fine." He smiled at Ludwig and handed the papers back to him. "I…I don't know if I can say all that without tearing up! Stop making me so fucking sappy, you damned monk!" He teased and wiped at his eyes.

"Oh." Ludwig looked at the words again. "Don't be embarrassed. You're only sappy with me."

"I know! Damn my fairy heart!" Gilbert placed both hands over his heart, feeling the warm and love swelling beneath his chest. "Only for you, Ludwig."

Ludwig took his hand and smiled. "Then let's get started."

The four headed inside the temple where a stone alter lay in what was once the main prayer room. The ceiling was gone, leaving only the winter moon and stars to light their way. They stopped before the alter, turning to face each other. Ludwig stared into those pink pools alight with the shimmer of the winter stars. Even Gilbert's wings shone in the moonlight, making the fairy simply glow with a natural aura. This was it. He was going against everything he was taught in the monkhood just to be together with his true love. It saddened him that their union had to remain a secret in this world and in the fairy realm, but it was for the best. At least they would know and that was what was most important.

"Ludwig, before we start, I want to add in something of my own from the fairy world."

He nodded. "Of course."

"I am a fairy warrior and I want to married as one. You are a peaceful monk, yet you are a warrior as well. In our world, two men or two women can be married without a second thought. I am being married in your world, so I will follow our customs; but I want to make me not appear so…girly."

Ludwig lowered his head to chuckle softly. "Alright. I have no qualms. What is it?"

Gilbert went to his belt and took out his fairy sword, sticking the blade in some exposed ground between the old floor stones. "When we bind our hands, they must both be placed upon the hilt, as a symbol of our strength and courage, as well as the vow to protect one another. That is how the warrior fairies do it."

"So be it."

Ludwig knelt on the floor and Gilbert joined him, kneeling side by side before the sword and alter. Cuba and Matthew watched from the entrance. Since they did not have a lot of time to prepare for their union (due to all the dangers they faced), Ludwig had to place the parchments at the base of the alter for them to read. They laced their fingers together between them and prepared to read the first set of vows. There should be a third person here reading it for them, but due to the circumstances, they would have to read it together. Ludwig had the power and the title to marry people, so in a way it worked. With one more loving glance at the other, they began reading out loud.

"_I wish to join my life with yours._

_By seeds of all beginnings, I make this oath._

_By roots of all depths, I swear to love and protect you with all my might._

_By stem and trunk that reach the sky, I swear to respect your soaring spirit._

_By fruit that gives forth sweetness, I swear to nourish and support you._

_This I do swear to you here before the Goddess_

_And mark my soul forever with yours._

_As all green things grow, so shall our love,_

_And its memory be carried forever beneath the feet of a thousand generations to come."_

They were silent for a moment, their grip tightening on the other's hand. With the first part done, they shared another loving gaze before moving on to the vows. Ludwig went first, turning to face his intended.

"I, Ludwig, vow to care for you above all others, to provide for your happiness before my own, and to treat you with honor and respect, both publicly and in private. I promise to stand by you in sunshine and in storm, in darkness and in light, through good times and bad. Will you accept me as your love?"

Gilbert felt his fairy heart swelling with love once again and its silver light started to shine through his clothes. With a pure smile to Ludwig, he spoke his vow next. "I accept. And I, Gilbert, vow to care for you above all others, to provide for your happiness before my own, and to treat you with honor and respect, both publicly and in private. I promise to stand by you in sunshine and in storm, in darkness and in light, through good times and bad. Will you accept me as your love?"

"I accept." Ludwig answered, feeling his body heating up with a mix of joy, happiness, and strange enough, pleasurable anxiety. They had to speak the last part of the vow together, and he had to take a deep breath before speaking it with Gilbert.

"May our love dwell forever in the deep and everlasting love of the Goddess, and may she bless our union."

They placed their hands on the hilt of the sword, alternating them so the final part of the ceremony could be conducted. Matthew took that as his cue to come over with the handfasting box, while Cuba continued to keep watch. Matthew placed the box on the floor and took out the colored rope first to begin wrapping their hands. "The white represents Gilbert's element, the brown represents Ludwig's element of earth, and the green honors the spirit of the Goddess." He wrapped the rope around their hands and wrists. Then, Matthew loosely folded the silken cloth around their hands and let the rest drape over the hilt of the sword. They both thanked him, and then it was Gilbert's turn to speak.

"Now we speak the warrior's vow. Say it after me."

Ludwig nodded.

"His life will I defend before mine own and I will always be his truest friend." Gilbert said fondly.

Ludwig repeated. "His life will I defend before mine own and I will always be his truest friend."

Gilbert leaned over the sword and kissed him, sealing their union completely. Now they were completely bounded together in spirit and in the eyes of the Green Mother. Nothing could break them. With the ceremony complete, Matthew untied their hands and Gilbert took back his sword. The couple stood and took each other's hands.

"Did you ever think this would happen to you, Ludwig?" Gilbert asked him.

"No. Never. I thought I would die a simple monk." He smiled. "How do we refer to each other now? Just 'husband'?"

"Yup." Gilbert suddenly leapt into his arms, latching his limbs around Ludwig's body and buzzing his wings loudly. "You are mine forever now, monky-monk! I'm never letting you go!"

Ludwig folded his arms under Gilbert's rump to help hold him. "Yes, and you are mine. Will I have to duel Alfred now to be considered your one and true husband?"

Gilbert pulled back a bit to grin at him. "In my heart you are the only husband I have. Alfred's just there and I doubt he'd duel for me. But I wouldn't try and stop it if it WERE to happen. I mean, I'm just so awesome that it would hot to have two guys fighting over me!"

Ludwig frowned. "You're terrible."

"I know!"

"Wait," Cuba came over to join them. "The evening's not over yet!"

Matthew nodded. "That's right. We fixed a room up for you two so you can," he blushed "consummate the union."

"Where? Here in this temple?" Ludwig asked, slightly confused.

Cuba answered, "There's one section still sealed up. It's a small room, but Mattie and I got a fire going in there and made it very cozy! Anything 'pretty' was done by Mattie, not me."

Gilbert got off of Ludwig and took his hand. "Great! Lead the way! This is the extra best part!" He hugged Ludwig's arm to his body, nuzzling the strong shoulder tenderly.

Ludwig was feeling the stirring of lust in his groin at the promise of making love all alone where they wouldn't be bothered or feared being caught. They were led to the small room that had been prepared for them. It was indeed still in tact, completely shielded from the winter weather. In the corner was a fire pit, which burned brightly to warm up the small room. On the floor in the center was a makeshift bed of furs and silks, just like the ones they used on that special night. But Matthew had gathered hundreds of flowers from the fairy realm and arranged them neatly to decorate the room. From the ceiling draped lengths of sheer fabrics, each one littered with flower petals. Next to the bedding was a bottle of wine and two goblets.

"Take all the time you want." Cuba said. "Matthew and I will be standing watch."

"Thank you; both of you." Ludwig said sincerely. "We appreciate this."

Gilbert nodded. "Yes, thank you for helping us with this night." When Matthew and Cuba left, Gilbert turned to Ludwig. "I wish I was a virgin."

"I'm not a virgin either, so what does it matter? That's a man and woman thing anyway. Can I ask you one thing?" Gilbert nodded. Ludwig blushed. "Keep the veil on?"

Gilbert laughed. "It will likely fall off when we're in the act!"

"True…but for a little while…just leave it on. I like it." He blushed harder.

"So you like the 'dainty' side of me as well?"

"I accept all of you, Gilbert. But for now…at moments like these…I like you gentle and…doting. Only the heavens know how badly I need that right now."

Gilbert lifted his hand to stroke his lover's cheek. "I want to share the load of your burdens, Ludwig. You promised to tell me once we were joined."

"Yes, and I promise I will tell you afterwards." He clasped Gilbert's hand between his own. "Let us escape from the world tonight and live only in this room."

Gilbert gave him a chaste kiss, led him to the bedding, and began to undress him. Gilbert carefully removed the cloak and robes, continuing further until Ludwig was completely naked before him. He noticed the vial of blood underneath the leaf pendant, but chose to let it be. Next, he chose to undress himself, keeping his movements slow and sensual for Ludwig's enjoyment. As promised, he left the veil with the holly crown. Taking Ludwig's hand in his own, he guided them to the bedding to kneel before each other. Gilbert let his eyes trail over Ludwig's sculpted chest, admiring each hard muscle and washboard abs. The sizable erection was the best part of him, and Gilbert couldn't wait to feel it inside of him once again. Cupping Ludwig's blushing face in his hands (even though they had done this before) Gilbert brought them both down to the bedding with his lover resting on top. He welcomed the weight of his husband. As he guessed, the holly crown and veil slipped off of his head. Ludwig simply moved the crown away but left the veil where it was to fan around him.

Their coupling started off with passionate kisses and gentle touches. No spot was left untouched or not kissed. Using his saliva, Ludwig slowly prepared Gilbert's body for penetration. He used the same method to slick his cock before carefully entering his fairy lover. Gilbert tossed his head back to moan and writhe as he was penetrated and Ludwig kept his gaze firmly on the beautiful face contouring in pleasure. Being inside of Gilbert now was unlike any of their other couplings. With the beauty of the night, their ceremony, and the strong fragrance of flowers, Ludwig felt like he was home. He was safe within the loving arms of his fairy husband and he knew that Gilbert felt the same way. With hands laced together, Ludwig began his gentle thrusting, keeping his movements smooth and deep. Gilbert cried out softly beneath him, lifting his legs higher and to rest them on Ludwig's shoulders. Ludwig kept his pace even and his gaze on Gilbert's face, who's eyes were closed in concentration and pleasure.

"Gilbert, keep your eyes open for me." Ludwig panted out and his command was granted. Two pink eyes glazed over with lust focused on his own.

Gilbert kept his eyes opened but it was hard to do so when his body was alight with such pleasure from his husband. His fairy heart was burning bright and the ache from its swelling threatened to burst out of his chest. Ludwig's face was flushed with lust and exhaustion, driven on by the cries of pleasure. But behind those blue eyes was love and adoration; all of which were just for him. He felt his eyes welling up with tears and this time he let them fall, but quickly assured Ludwig that he was well by flashing his husband a smile. Gilbert freed his hands to pull his lover down completely on top of him, moving his legs so they could wrap around Ludwig's waist. He whispered words of love and nibbled his husband's earlobe, which drove the love making further. Gilbert's eyes widened when Ludwig thrust hard inside of him, the force of it rocking his whole body and threatening his cock to explode. His cries elevated higher, echoing off the old stone walls so any spirits still dwelling within could hear his delight. He clawed Ludwig's back as the thrusts grew rough and steady, jabbing at his special spot with accuracy each time. Gilbert thought his body would give out on him for it felt like Ludwig's everything had grown in size. He let out a shriek, which brought Ludwig's face back to his own. The monk did not cease his movements but laced their fingers together again. After a few more thrusts, the lovers finished together on their first night as bonded mates.

As they separated their bodies, both men felt something tingling their left ring fingers. Ludwig held up his hand and saw a red glowing string tied around his finger. His jaw dropped in shock. The red thread reached Gilbert's finger as well; a sure sign that the Green Mother had recognized their union. Ludwig was at a loss for words, but Gilbert was thrilled. He almost squealed as he showered Ludwig's face in kisses.

"Ludwig, do you know what this means?"

"Yes…the Green Mother accepts us…a human and fairy." He sat them both up.

"The Green Mother sees all of us equally! We should go spread the word to the Pure Bloods about this!"

"NO! Anyone but them." The red thread vanished then. "It's gone?"

"Believe me, it's still there." Gilbert kissed his cheek. "Ludwig…I'm so happy right now! I love you so much!"

"And I love you." Ludwig rests his head against Gilbert's, threading their fingers together as they watched the fire. "Gilbert, I am still unsure if I want to become a fairy…"

"Shh. Don't talk about that now. You still have time to make that decision and I will accept whatever choice you make." He kissed him deeply, and then settled longways in his lap. "Now, you promised to tell me about your secrets. Let's hear them." Gilbert bent backwards to show Ludwig his skill at pouring wine, without spilling a drop.

Ludwig rolled his eyes but took the goblet that was handed to him. Gilbert clinked the cups and they both took a sip. "Are you sure you want to hear these secrets? You mustn't tell a SOUL. Some of them are very dark and disturbing."

"I've killed other fairies, Ludwig. I think I can handle disturbing."

Ludwig sighed. "I swore never to burden you with these…but I promise to tell you." He told Gilbert everything. Everything he knew about each fairy in their life and a secret they held. He watched Gilbert's face become distressed when he spoke of Francis' true whereabouts and of Arthur's stillborn baby. "So now you see why I did not want to burden you with these secrets."

Gilbert slipped off of his lap and back onto the bedding. "Ludwig…I can't believe you have been keeping these secrets all this time! Keeping that much bottled up inside can drive you crazy! I wish you had told me sooner!"

"I'm sorry, but you know my reasoning. I care too much about you to have you worry."

"While that is very sweet, I'm going to tell you something you're NOT going to like." He turned moist eyes to his husband. "You have to tell Arthur about Francis."

Ludwig's eyes widened. "No. No, I can't. If I do then it might start an all out war!"

"Ludwig, you told me he cries blood! He misses his mate! Think of how I could feel if you were kept away from me and near death!"

He looked away. "I promised Roderich I would say nothing."

Gilbert hissed. "I want to go over to that bastard and slap the shit out of him!"

Ludwig's brows narrowed. "He didn't have to save Francis at all, you know. He could have let him die. Instead, he chose to freeze him in case they could figure out a way to keep him from dying. Roderich fears Arthur will go on a rampage if he finds out."

Gilbert took Ludwig's hands and squeezed them. "But it's killing Arthur inside, Ludwig. Don't you see? He's lost a part of himself! You can help ease his mind just a bit by telling him where Francis is! If you talk to him first, maybe he won't go berserk! It's not fair to keep Arthur suffering like this!"

"I know!" Ludwig hissed. "Believe me, I know. I never liked having to keep it a secret…nor do I like keeping the one about his stillborn baby."

"That is disgusting. It's horrible! I should rip out Jasper's throat right now for something so cruel!" Gilbert growled.

"Calm yourself, my sweet." Ludwig said softly, trying to ease Gilbert's tension and anger. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I should tell Arthur about Francis. Aside from Arthur going berserk, I also fear that this will break the treaty he and Roderich just signed."

"Then let it!" Gilbert said firmly. "Arthur has the right to know about Francis! We'll figure out what to do about the baby at another time! And maybe Arthur won't go berserk. Maybe he'll try his own magic on Francis and save him! Please, Ludwig?"

Ludwig stared at him.

"Would it be easier if I went with you tell him?"

"Yes. Yes it would." Ludwig answered. "We'll tell Arthur together. Thank you. It's times like these when I need your strength and support."

Gilbert smiled. "You'll never have to be alone again. I'll always protect you."

Ludwig pulled him into an embrace, stroking the wings and nuzzling the white hair. He had a sinking feeling in his gut about telling Arthur, but Gilbert was right. It had to be done. With Gilbert beside him, he knew it would be easier to deal with. Together they could face anything! Telling Gilbert of his secrets and troubles had indeed helped to ease the burden of it all. He pulled the fairy tighter to his body, almost squeezing him. He whispered 'thank you' and 'I love you' over and over again in Gilbert's ear. Ludwig didn't think he could love something so much as he did this fairy male in his arms.

But the tender moment had to be cut short, for when Ludwig happened to glance down at Sadiq's ring, he saw the red gem fill with swirls of black smoke.

End Chapter 18 TBC

***Note: The vows within the ceremony have been taken and altered from a book that I own on Handfasting and Pagan rituals. Title: Inviting Hera's Blessing- Handfasting and Wedding Rituals' by Raven Kaldera and Tannin Schwartzstein. My husband and I had a Viking themed wedding with handfasting and all; and we used this book as a guide for the ceremony. I thought I would be appropriate for this fic, since most of it is based off of the earth elements. Some of the vows I used have been taken from ancient pagan ritual books, or some that have been donated by various couples. After writing the union part, I had to cry to my husband about how beautiful and romantic everything was and reminisce about our Viking wedding. I even had to open up our wedding box and look at all our ceremonial artifacts. He says us yaoi fangirls are crazy and he'll never understand the allure of anime yaoi, but he doesn't bash it at all.***


	19. Chapter 19- Hear Me Roar Part 1

***Okay, I got this updated sooner than I thought! Like I said before, Chapter 18 was to be the last sappy and happy chapter for some time. There's a lot of sad moments in this chapter, so…yeah. *ahem* It's a little bit shorter than the last few chapters. I had to cut this one in half or else it would have been mad long. So please, read on and enjoy! Special thanks to my beta for all her hard work! ^_^ Read and Review!

***Warnings: Angst, language, minor humor, minor violence

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

**'_Love is a poison. A sweet poison, yes._**

**_But it will kill you all the same.' –Cersei Lannister_**

Chapter 19- **Hear Me Roar Part 1**

Ludwig pulled away from the embrace, startling Gilbert, who looked up at him with concern. "Ludwig? What's wrong?"

"Get dressed, and grab your sword!" Ludwig demanded, grabbing just his under robe to slip on over his head. "I sense something dangerous nearby."

Gilbert was slipping his pants on quickly. "How do you know?"

"I'll tell you later. We need to tell Matthew and Cuba; they have to get out of sight!" Ludwig didn't wait for Gilbert to finish dressing to leave the small room, peeking out into the open and looking for signs of danger. Seeing nothing yet, he stepped out into the open and looked up at the sky, seeing only the snowy moon above him. He could hear Matthew and Cuba talking softly near the temple entrance, so he hurried over to them. "You two, come on, we need to hide!"

"What for?" Matthew asked. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know yet, but there's something dangerous nearby and I rather us not be found out!" Ludwig glanced at the ring again, seeing that it was now fully filled with black smoke. "It's coming nearer! Hurry!"

Cuba and Matthew looked at each other briefly, then followed Ludwig into the small room where Gilbert was just coming out from, sword in hand. "Did we find it?"

"No." Ludwig ushered all of them inside for now. "Best we stay put for now." He looked down at the ring, which was still black. "This ring was given to me by Sadiq. It fills with black whenever magical presence is near. Only dangerous magic, though."

Matthew moved closer to Cuba. "Is it Ivan, maybe?" He suggested in a whisper. "He can move around here in this world."

"No, I don't think so." Ludwig answered.

"SH!" Gilbert startled them. "Listen, do you hear that?" He whispered. They all fell silent, their eyes darting all around as they tried to listen. Then they had heard it.

There was a distant, echoing sound, as if something was wailing, or crying. The sound was not familiar; it did not sound like a specific animal or a person. The echoing grew slightly closer, and the sound was clearer now, yet they still could not make out what it was. It started to frighten them. Gilbert readied his sword, being the only one of the group with a weapon. He stood in front of them, trying to keep his resolve as the sound drew nearer and nearer. Putting a finger to his lip, Gilbert slowly peeked around the wall of the door, trying to see whatever it was making that wailing sound. There was nothing in the open temple, yet the rustling of dry, dead brambles accompanied the haunting wail from outside the walls. Whatever it was had now reached the temple walls. Gilbert gripped the hilt of his sword.

"I'm stepping out further." He whispered to the others. "It's nearing the entrance! I might be able to see what it is!"

"I'll come with you." Ludwig whispered, and then turned to the others. "Stay here until we call for you."

"Be careful." Cuba whispered back as the two left the security of the room.

Gilbert reached his hand behind him to take Ludwig's, keeping his lover close to him. Ludwig was helpless now without this staff in this world, and it was Gilbert's duty to guard and protect him. Together, they peeked around the crumbled wall that gave them a clear sight of the temple entrance. Their vision suddenly grew dark due to the passing gray clouds that covered the moon. They two men stayed very close to one another, especially when the unfamiliar haunting sound drew closer. Now it was no longer an echo, and the source of the sound appeared at the archway entrance of the temple. The form was of a man, completely shadowed by the absence of moonlight. The form was using the walls of the crumbled doorway to hold itself up, its legs trembling as it fought to stay upright. Gilbert squeezed Ludwig's hand, gulped, and readied his sword. Whatever it was, it appeared wounded or sick. And then, the single word that followed chilled them both to the bone.

"Gilbert…!" The form wailed his name.

Gilbert's breath caught in his throat and froze in his spot. Ludwig, sensing Gilbert now paralyzed with fear and confusion, pushed his way in front of him. It was his duty to protect his lover as well, even if he were completely defenseless.

"Who's there?" Ludwig demanded in a harsh tone. "Who are you?"

Sauer red eyes shone with their own inner light as the set focused on the both of them. "Ludwig…Gil…"

Gilbert realized who it was, and his breath came back to him. "It's Ivan!"

"Ivan?" Ludwig repeated the name, but then recognized the red saucer eyes as being Ivan.

Gilbert let his sword glow with light so they could better make out Ivan's form. Ludwig called for Matthew and Cuba to join them. Gilbert rushed over to the slumped form, using the light of his crystal sword to illuminate Ivan's battered form. Ivan's human form was badly injured, appearing to have been mauled by animals or something else entirely. The normally laughing purple eyes were pale and dead; one was even bloodshot a dark red. There was barely anything left of his clothes; all exposed spots of his body were dark with thick red blood and gashes. Even the dog ears atop his head were bloodied and torn; his tail lay flat and hung straight down behind him. Ivan could barely keep himself standing, and once he saw Gilbert, he collapsed into the fairy's arms.

"I tried…" Ivan whispered.

"Ivan! What happened to you?" Gilbert was joined by Ludwig, who helped his lover to lower Ivan to the temple floor. Matthew and Cuba joined them soon after, and when the young prince saw Ivan's maimed form, he immediately set to work healing him. "Ivan, speak to us!"

Ludwig let his eyes trail over Ivan's wounded body, wondering what sort of beast could have done this. "Ivan, what's happened? Can you speak?"

Ivan gasped for the breath and strength to speak. With his head resting in Gilbert's lap, he looked up at the Winter Fairy. "I tried, Gilly."

"Tried what? Ivan, what are you talking about?" Gilbert shook him gently.

"I followed you both here." Ivan whispered. "I stayed far away…saw you enter the temple…and stayed. Then…then someone came."

"What was it?" Ludwig asked. "Did you see anything?"

Ivan closed his eyes, trying to find the breath to speak. He was breathing heavy and panting, his body trembling with both fear and pain.

Cuba placed a hand on Ludwig's shoulder. "I'm going to go look around, I won't go far."

Ludwig nodded to him and then turned back to Ivan. "Ivan? Do you know what you saw?"

Gilbert stroked the silver blonde hair now caked with blood. "It's alright now, Ivan. You're here with us, so you don't have to be afraid."

Ivan's eyes fluttered open once again, and he buried his face into Gilbert's belly, reaching his arms around to hold his ex-lover. "I didn't want it coming for you." He breathed out. "I tried to stop it…but it's still here."

"What is?" Gilbert was trying to keep himself calm and not yell at the wounded phantom. "What did this to you?"

Matthew had tears in his eyes as he found that he could only heal some of Ivan's wounds. He continued on trying while trying to hear Ivan's story.

"It looked like…like an Umbra… but it wasn't. It was a dark mist…black or…dark blue…I couldn't tell. It was heading for the temple where you both were…and I…I confronted it." Ivan glanced his eyes to Ludwig. "Against my will I changed into this form… and then the thing attacked! I fought it off as best I could…it felt like a thousand wolves tearing at me with claws and teeth. I couldn't tell what it was…but I…I managed to somehow subdue it…and it disappeared." He buried his face back into Gilbert's white tunic. "I had to find you…find you both and tell you to…to leave. It's still here."

Ludwig stood up and looked around the temple, focusing on the walls and the sky above. He was afraid to use it, but the fairy vision would aid him in helping find Ivan's attacker, if indeed it was still here. Closing his eyes, he called forth the second sight. It turned the gray walls red and the sky silver. Slowly, his eyes searched high and low for signs of anything magical that might be near them. Leaving Ivan to the care of Gilbert and Matthew, he walked out of the temple to search further. To his left he saw a swirl of sparkles, but upon closer inspect he saw that it was only Cuba. Ludwig went over to the fairy and asked if he had seen anything. Cuba just shook his head, and the two continued to search the perimeter of the ancient temple. Ludwig heard the 'hooting' of an owl nearby and looked up, searching for it. For a second, he returned to his human vision and looked around quickly, wondering if the owl he heard was just the regular animal. Something landed atop the shattered wall of the temple, and both men looked up at the large horned owl above them. Ludwig felt the ring begin to tremble and squeeze around his finger. He took the warning as proof that the owl was not a normal bird. Quickly switching to his fairy sight to focus on the bird, he was unprepared for what he would see. The full-bodied form of Jasper was standing perfectly poised in the spot of the owl. Ludwig stared at him, shocked and stunned at what he was seeing. When Jasper shot him a pale-eyed stare, Ludwig nearly let out a shriek of surprise. The dark monk grinned at him, and then suddenly disappeared by flying off.

"THAT OWL!" Ludwig shouted, pointing to it as flapped away. He let his vision return to its human sight. "It's that owl!"

Cuba followed the finger and saw the owl disappear into the dark branches of the trees. "What about it?"

"Don't let it go! It's Monk Jasper in its form!"

"Wait here!" Cuba flew off into the trees to chase after it.

Ludwig turned and ran back into the temple were Gilbert and Matthew still sat with Ivan. "We have to go! Now!"

Gilbert looked up at him. "But Matthew hasn't healed him yet! Ivan's not fit for travel."

Matthew turned moistened eyes up to the monk. "Something is very wrong with these wounds, Ludwig. They are unlike any I have seen and I…I don't know how to heal them. Not on my own. I need help to save him!"

Ludwig nodded. "I'll carry him back to the fairy realm, but we have to be quick. Monk Jasper is here."

"Are you sure?" Gilbert helped Ivan into Ludwig's arms.

"I saw him. I don't understand it myself, but he is here, and he knows where we are. Right now we can't stay here." He cradled Ivan carefully in his arms.

"Where is Cuba?" Matthew asked.

"He went off in search an owl. Jasper has taken the form of an owl and must have been spying on us, or even looking for us. He must be a shape shifter."

Ivan whispered, "He's a warg."

Gilbert leaned his ear closer to Ivan's mouth. "What did you say?"

Ludwig had heard him. "He said 'warg'."

Matthew's eyes widened. "He can't have that power too, can he? That's a whole other form of magic!"

"What is it?" Ludwig asked, shifting Ivan in his arms.

"The magic allows one to enter into the form of an animal, and even sometimes, a person. A person can be a hundred miles away in their home, but use their magic to take the form of a bird and travel the world. If what you saw was indeed true, then this Monk Jasper has more than just fairy powers."

"Ivan, is that who attacked you?" Gilbert asked him, but Ivan didn't answer.

"Leave him be for now." Ludwig whispered to Gilbert. "He's tired and wounded…he'll tell us more when he feels better."

"But we can't leave without Cuba!" Matthew softly pleaded with them.

Ludwig was prepared to let Gilbert take Ivan back and he would stay with Matthew, but Cuba appeared right away, landing before them. "Did you see it?" Ludwig asked.

"It got away." Cuba answered. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. We need to get back to the fairy realm." Ludwig then handed Ivan over to Cuba. "I need to go back to the temple and get my items."

"I'll go with you." Gilbert said and turned to Matthew. "Go with Cuba and get Ivan to Kiku. He should be able to help you in healing Ivan. If anyone asks about Cuba, just say he's my friend and I'll handle it later."

Matthew nodded. "Alright. Be careful. We'll see you soon."

The pairs went their separate ways. Gilbert flew Ludwig to the mouth of the woods where his temple stood. Instead of having Ludwig go, Gilbert said he would do it instead. Gilbert knew he could get in and get out with ease. Ludwig told him where the trunk was, and said to only receive the items from it and nothing else. Ludwig pleaded with Gilbert to be careful. Gilbert kissed him before flying off to the temple, entering through the kitchen like Ludwig had said to do. The halls were dark and Gilbert used his glow to light his way. He would tell Ludwig about this later, but it was easy for him to find his lover's room based on his smell. Gilbert followed Ludwig's scent to the room, jiggled the handle of the door, but found it to be locked. He smirked. This was an easy fix. He turned himself into snowy fog and slipped under the door. Returning to his fairy form, he found the trunk and gathered up its contents. Turning back into fog, he exited through the chimney shoot of the chamber fireplace. He would have to remember this way in the future. Once up and out, he returned to fairy form and flew off in the direction of his lover. He found Ludwig resting behind a tree.

"I got everything! You're one lucky human, you know that? All these fairy gifts are just…wow!"

Ludwig nodded. "Yes. Let's not waste time in getting back. We need to get to Ivan and properly thank him for trying to defending us."

"Yes. Grab on to me. I'll get us to the realm quickly."

/

_In Kiku's chambers…_

Ivan had finally passed out from pain and exhaustion. He lay on one of the examination beds with Kiku, Matthew, and Cuba by his side. Kiku had an entire small table set near the bed covered with bottles, salves and cloths. They had stripped Ivan naked so Kiku could have full view of all his wounds, which were numerous. Matthew was doing his best to help by adding his healing magic to Kiku's salves and potions. Some of the wounds had healed slightly while others would have to do it on their own. The both of them helped to stitch a few open gashes closed while Cuba set to washing the blood out of Ivan's hair and tail.

"Kiku…why won't these wounds heal?" Matthew asked in a weeping whisper. "Why can't my magic help him?"

Kiku dipped his blood-coated hands into a bowl of fresh water to clean them. "You said he was attacked by something, but he doesn't know what it was. From what I can guess, by these wounds alone, is that whatever attacked him had magic beyond your powers, Matthew."

Matthew's eye widened. "Stronger than my healing powers? But…how can that be? Healing is a neutral form of magic that shouldn't be bested!"

Kiku looked at him and shook his head slowly. "Some things in this world are far more powerful than you can even begin to imagine. These wounds were inflicted with old magic, that is why you can't fully heal them."

"So will Ivan make it through?" Cuba asked, rinsing out the last bit of dried blood.

Kiku nodded, turning back to Ivan's body to wipe away some excess salve from the wound on his shoulder. "His life is currently bound to the king's. King Arthur will not allow him to die since Ivan is basically a part of him. If the king should die right now, then Ivan would die. If the king died while Ivan was well, then he would be free. We don't have to fear him dying on us. It will just take some time for his body to heal." He turned to Matthew. "So do not beat yourself up over it, Prince Matthew. You're doing all that you can and that is more than enough."

Matthew wiped at his eyes with the back of his sleeve and nodded.

A knock came at the door and Alfred announced his presence. "KIKU? MATTHEW? YOU IN THERE?"

Matthew gasped and turned fearful eyes to Cuba. "My brother!"

Kiku acted quickly. "Hide behind those curtains!" He told Cuba, who hurried to do so. Kiku straightened his tunic and went to the door to open it. Alfred looked down at him. "Your highness."

"I heard Ivan was here and that he was badly injured. Father sent me to check it out. So what's going on?" Alfred stepped into the room and Kiku shut the door.

"He was attacked by something in the human realm," Kiku started "But he doesn't know what it was. His wounds have been inflicted with an old magic that even Matthew's healing ability cannot fix. But Ivan will survive. I am certain of it."

Alfred looked to Matthew and then to the form of Ivan on the bed. "Damn, he looks like a piece of shredded meat!" He stood by the bed and looked over the bandaged form. "This is ridiculous. To think that there is something out there who can attack a creature like Ivan and do this much damage." He looked over at Kiku. "Do you think it has anything to do with all of Ludwig's problems?"

Matthew answered instead. "We're not certain…but Ludwig seems to think so."

"Speaking of which, just what were you doing in the human realm with Ludwig in the first place?" Alfred narrowed his gaze at his brother, who cowered. "Kiku, do you know of this?"

Kiku glanced to Matthew and then to Alfred. "Your brother is a grown fairy male, Alfred. He does not have to answer to you in where he goes or who he sees." Alfred frowned, his dark wings lowering.

"Matthew?" Alfred looked at his brother again. "What is going on? Will you not tell me? Your own brother?"

Matthew gulped. "Um…you see…I was trying to help Ludwig out a little bit, that's all. He was so sad after that meeting that I just wanted to help. Nothing happened to me, as you can see. I'm all right. Please, don't mention anything to Father." Matthew's eyes were filled with tears as they silently pleaded with his brother to keep his silence, even if he did tell only a fraction of the real truth.

Before Alfred could answer the door flew open and in stepped Gilbert with Ludwig. Alfred looked at them both, noticing their slight state of dress and ragged features.

"Is Ivan all right? He-" Gilbert paused when he saw Alfred standing by the bed. "Alfred."

Ludwig bowed. "Your highness."

Alfred narrowed his blue eyes, clicking his tongue, and crossing his arms. "So, was there a party I wasn't invited to?" He said sarcastically.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Don't start with us. A lot of shit happened tonight and we don't need you butting in. Ivan's been hurt and we have to help him!"

"I just want to know what everyone was doing in the human realm for this to happen? What's going on?" He looked at all of them, sensing that they all knew something that he didn't.

"Prince Alfred," Ludwig started "Your brother and Gilbert were only trying to help me. We are all in danger here and what has happened to Ivan is just further proof of it. If it weren't for us being there, Ivan might have died."

"No, he would have lived." Kiku said, quickly explaining to them about Ivan's bond with Arthur. "Regardless of who thinks what, there are more important matters that need to be discussed. The king should know about what happened out there and King Roderich should know as well. Remember, we are all in this together, every one of us. Instead of fighting and arguing, let us help the other."

Gilbert nodded and looked to Ludwig. "Kiku's right. We have some other business that needs to be 'taken care' of. Right?"

Ludwig swallowed hard, knowing exactly what Gilbert meant by that. "Yes. Let's go and talk to the king. I also think that Prince Alfred and Prince Matthew should be with us as well."

"What's this about now?" Alfred asked.

Matthew shook his head. "I don't know. Is something wrong?"

Ludwig cleared his throat. "I have something to tell your father…and you both have the right to know as well. Kiku, will you continue to watch over Ivan?"

"Of course." Kiku turned to Matthew and then he glanced at the curtains, silently telling the prince that he would take care of Cuba.

Matthew smiled at him and then went to stand by his brother.

"Let us know when Ivan is awake." Gilbert told Kiku. "Come on, let's go see the king."

As Ludwig came upon Arthur's chamber doors, he felt his body tingle with anxiety. He kept wondering how Arthur would react when Ludwig finally told him about the fate of his lover, the father of his children. How would Alfred and Matthew take to the news? Gilbert insisted that this was the right thing to do and Ludwig even agreed with it. However, that didn't change the fact that actually TELLING the king about Francis would be no easy task. Should Arthur go stark raving mad at him, Ludwig would have to depend on Gilbert and Matthew to protect him. He couldn't quite trust Alfred; not yet. As Matthew announced their presence and opened the doors, Ludwig had the sudden urge to grab Gilbert's hand for support. He had to stop himself for Alfred was standing on the opposite side of Gilbert. As they entered, Ludwig felt his blood run cold and his mouth go dry at the sight of King Arthur sitting in a window seat.

The king turned to look at them, and all four bowed.

"Do the four of you bring me good news?" Arthur asked.

"I'm afraid not, your grace." Gilbert answered calmly. "Ludwig has something to report."

Arthur sat up from the window seat and called his sons over. He had Alfred to stand on his left and Matthew to his right.

Ludwig swallowed hard again. The three sets of eyes were focused on him. Alfred appeared annoyed. Matthew looked worried. And Arthur held no expression at all.

"Well, speak up, monk!" Arthur commanded. "What do you have to tell me?"

It was now or never.

"Your highness, I have news regarding your lover, Francis." The three dark fairies gasped.

"You know where Papa is?" Matthew asked hopefully.

Ludwig nodded. "I do."

Arthur stood up. "Where is he? Tell me, now!"

Ludwig licked his lips. "Your highness…I'm afraid all is not well with Francis." He watched Arthur's face fall. "There was a misunderstanding that led him to trouble. I will tell you exactly what happened, but I ask that you wait until I am finished."

"I knew it." Arthur gasped out, falling back into the window seat. "I knew my feelings were right all along. Something horrible has happened to my Francis." Matthew took his father's hand and sat beside him. Alfred just glared at Ludwig.

"Your majesty, it all started when Francis, against your wishes, went to the Light Court for a secret audience with Roderich. It was there that Francis offered terms of peace…the very peace in which you just signed and agreed to at the meeting. Those terms were from Francis. When they had that meeting, Roderich accepted the terms and promised to work alongside with Francis to get you to consent. Francis only did this because he was tired of fearing for the lives of his mate and his children. Roderich understood this as well. However…while trying to sneak back out and denying Rodrich's offer of an escort, Francis ran into some trouble with Light Court Fairy Knights. They did not know who he was, and they did not believe he was there to see the king. They thought he was a spy and they…" Ludwig felt his knees buckle under his robes.

"They _what…?"_ Arthur asked in a low warning tone.

"They attacked him. He was stabbed by a crystal fairy sword." Matthew shrieked, covering his mouth as he leaned into Arthur's shoulder. Arthur just stared at Ludwig, his features flat.

"What do you mean they stabbed him? What happened to him?" Alfred nearly shouted.

Ludwig took a deep breath. "Before he could bleed to death, both Roderich and Sadiq used their advanced magic to shield Francis in a tomb of fairy crystal. Francis' death is frozen in time right now. I saw it all happen…I know this to be true. Right now Francis is safely guarded in the cellars of the Light Court castle. Roderich is keeping him safe, I assure you."

Alfred appeared numb, his eyes staring off into space while his little brother wept softly.

Arthur slowly stood up from his seat and took a few small steps towards Ludwig. His green eyes looked into human blue. "You saw all this, you say?" Ludwig nodded. Arthur gave a little smile. "You knew about this the moment it happened…and you lied right to my face!"

"Your majesty," Gilbert started "Ludwig was only-"

"Stay out of this!" Arthur hissed violently at Gilbert before turning back to Ludwig. "You knew about this! You knew! You knew it all along and yet you STILL lied to me! All those times I cried to you and confided in you about my fears and my suffering for Francis, you knew! YOU FUCKING KNEW! Damn you! DAMN YOU!"

Ludwig quickly fell to one knee before him. "Your highness, I swear to you that I wanted nothing more than to tell you right away! But please, before you pass judgment let me speak!"

"I say lock him up!" Alfred hollered, his voice echoing in the chamber. "Lock him up for withholding information from his king!"

Gilbert sneered at him. "Alfred, shut up!"

"SILENCE! ALL OF YOU!" Arthur's voice boomed loudly like that of an earthquake, its force rumbling the castle walls. He turned back to Ludwig. "Hurry up and speak you bastard, before I kill you."

"Roderich begged of me not to tell you about your mate in fear of starting another war! Roderich feared that you would go mad with violent revenge and stage an all out war when he is striving to make peace. He wanted to find a way to save Francis before you could find out about his true absence. Yes, both he and I lied to you, but I swear that it was only done in good faith! Francis loves you so much that he put himself in danger for you. All of this was an unfortunate accident! No one wanted it to happen! No one knew who he was! Roderich has severely punished the knights who stabbed him! We were just…" he took a deep breath "we were afraid to tell you. We know how much you love Francis. Please remember, your highness, that while I serve you, I also serve Roderich. I am the neutral envoy…I am constantly torn between you and Roderich. I did only what was asked of me. I would have done anything to help Francis if I could, you know that to be true."

Arthur looked down at him, turned away and crossed his arms. His wings lowered against his back, and his shoulders slumped. He couldn't stop the bloody tears that began to fall from his eyes; tears he hoped his sons would never have to see on his cheeks. But both of his boys looked at him, their eyes wide and misty as well with their own tears. Alfred was trying to be strong, but Arthur sensed that he was shaking and scared. Matthew's emotional pain was clearly evident on his face and in his tears. After all this time, they finally knew what had happened to Francis, his mate and their papa. Arthur took a deep breath and exhaled, only it came out like a hiss. He turned to Ludwig once again.

"Stand!" He commanded of the monk, and Ludwig obeyed. "Ludwig…despite your consideration in this matter…I don't think I can ever forgive you for lying to me as you have. I always took you for an honest man…but I guess I was wrong. I wish that you had told me immediately. How would you know I would rage a war? You barely know me. You went by what my ENEMY told you. You never took your own judgment into consideration." Arthur looked away from him. "You have shamed me. I'm very disappointed in you." He turned away from him again.

Ludwig felt faint. Arthur's words were like a sword in his gut, the blade being rammed again and again in his flesh. The words had hurt. Arthur had made him feel like a bad little boy for lying to him. For some strange reason, he wanted Arthur to forgive him for this sin. He wanted to slap Gilbert for insisting that they tell the secret in the first place. Ludwig was simply stunned beyond words and the sounds of Matthew's sorrowful weeping threatened his own tears to spill. It wasn't just Arthur's disapproving eyes that hurt him, but it was Matthew's woebegone stare that nearly killed him.

"Get out of my sight." Arthur hissed.

"Wait!" Gilbert stood in front of Ludwig. "Just wait a minute! You can't just dismiss Ludwig like that! You can't blame him for being afraid to tell you something like this! And there are a few things you're forgetting! For one thing, Francis is STILL alive! Roderich didn't HAVE to save him! Roderich chose to preserve him instead and try to find a way to save him! He didn't HAVE to do that! Francis means nothing to him! Roderich did it for you! He and Ludwig are trying to make it better! You should be grateful!"

Arthur spun to glare at Gilbert, his eyes green with red snake-like pupils. His open mouth barred venomous fangs and the black snake tongue stuck out in Gilbert's direction. Gilbert gasped and took a step back, holding his arms outstretched in means to protect Ludwig, who could easily be killed from just a drop of Arthur's venom.

"FATHER! STOP!" Matthew screamed at him.

Arthur kept his frightful features as he spoke in a hissed and raspy voice. "You truly think so? Do you think that Roderich is so caring and consider to have thought about my feelings when Francis was attacked? You stupid little snowflake; how young and naïve you are to believe what you say! Roderich by no means cared about me! He feared my reaction and that he should! I am grateful for nothing from him! I know damn well that he was keeping Francis a secret for his own gain! He can easily use Francis to get to me! He came to me with these terms knowing I was suffering and in pain over Francis! He used that to his advantage! And even if I did rage war on him, he has Francis in his grasp to be used a shield! Keeping Francis is his special little golden meal ticket to get at me! To get what he wants! And he succeeded!" Arthur hissed loudly, letting his nails grow and curl into thick claws. "I want Francis back, in whatever form he is in. I want him. I want him here." His snake eyes focused on Ludwig. "If you wish to redeem yourself in my eyes, then go to Roderich and order Francis' return! If he will not return him, then I will come to the Light Court and retrieve him myself." Arthur grinned darkly; the corners of his mouth reaching the base of his ears again…just like a snake. "And I won't be _nice_."

Ludwig stood in front of Gilbert and bowed low. "I will do as you command. I will leave immediately. I apologize a thousand times over for lying to you. I should have gone with my first instinct and told the moment it happened."

"And I'm going with you!" Gilbert said firmly.

"If you're going, then so am I!" Alfred chimed in.

"No." Arthur turned to his eldest, his features returning to that of a fairy male. "Your place is here with me. I'd rather you not go to that place where your papa is currently being held prisoner. I don't want them getting their hands on you too."

Gilbert cleared his throat. "You're forgetting that you signed that document with Roderich…he owns half of your kingdom. Alfred is welcomed there now."

Arthur let out a breathily chuckle. "Treaties are made to be broken. When I spoke to him about Francis missing, he looked at me and said simply, 'you don't say'. Another liar. So why should I believe he will do anything he promises, hm?" He turned to Ludwig. "You will tell him that as well. Tell him that, if he does not return Francis to me, I will break the treaty and I will destroy him. I am my own army." He returned his gaze to Alfred. "Very well then, Alfred. Go with them and represent the Dark Court and your papa."

Alfred gave a curt nod.

"Now all of you can leave me."

Ludwig and Gilbert were the first to leave, followed by the young princes. Ludwig couldn't bear to look at Matthew, who could still be heard sniffling and crying. That meeting didn't go as well as he expected. Now how would Roderich react when Ludwig revels that he told their secret? And what would his response be to Arthur's demands and threats? And what did Arthur mean when he said he was his 'own army'? Just a few short hours ago he was the happiest man in the world; now he's back to being the most troubled and depressed. At least he had-

"Gilbert." Alfred voice cut in. "It's late and I'm tired. Let's retire to our chamber. We'll order dinner brought up to us."

"But I-" Gilbert wanted to sneak away with Ludwig, knowing his mate needed comfort. But the stern look in Alfred's eyes suggested to him that he should go with 'fairy' husband. He yearned to be with his 'human' husband. "Alright." With another glance at Ludwig, Gilbert followed behind Alfred.

Ludwig was left alone with a weeping Matthew, who was gazing at him with tear stained cheeks. "Matthew…forgive me for not telling you about this sooner. We were hoping we could save Francis before it even got to this point."

"I…I can't be mad at you, Ludwig. You've done so much for Cuba and me that I know you try to do only your best even when you know it's wrong. I guess I…I sort of wish you had told me first. Then perhaps I could have…eased the news to my father. Now we might be at war…and my brother and father will lead it. We've already lost papa…and I couldn't bear it if I lost Alfie and father too!"

Ludwig hooked his arm in with Matthews. "Allow me to escort you to your chambers." Matthew nodded and let Ludwig lead him.

Ludwig needed something to keep his mind off of Gilbert going off with Alfred. He had a notion that Alfred knew more about what went on between them then he was letting on. Ludwig only hoped that Gilbert could lie his way through whatever nosey questions Alfred may have. Gilbert was his mate as well, not just Alfred's. If Alfred wanted a duel then Ludwig wouldn't hesitate to give him one. He held the staff given to him by Sadiq with the power to destroy and burn the flesh of 'darker than normal' dark fairies. If Alfred knew what was good for him, he'd back off of Gilbert. Or perhaps…to make things go a bit smoother, he should talk to Kiku about how he views Alfred's feelings for him; and if he would ever accept Alfred as a lover. Kiku had helped him with the infant fairy body, so he was hesitant to bring up the conversation he had heard between Sadiq and Heracles. Kiku knew enough secrets about him that the apothecary could use to bring him down. He would have to think this through more and what better time to do it then laying in a cold, empty bed?

To Ludwig, all of this felt like he had a hundred enemies, each one as dangerous as they were friendly. The only person he could really, truly trust in this world, the human realm and the universe, was Gilbert.

/

Gilbert pushed his food around with his fork, having lost his appetite after the meeting with Arthur and Alfred's sudden interest in their marriage. They were already dressed for bed, and Alfred wanted to go to 'sleep' right after. Gilbert had never felt so uncomfortable around Alfred than he did now. He wasn't sure if it was because of the exchange of words they had earlier or the fact that his fairy heart was joined with his TRUE love and husband? Gilbert found drinking his wine a lot easier than eating his food and he figured Alfred had noticed his uneasiness.

"You're not eating. Eat up, we've got a big day tomorrow. I can't wait to see the Light Court castle. I bet it's just as fancy as King Roderich." Alfred tore a huge chuck of the red raw meat from his steak.

To Gilbert's eyes, it looked like it wasn't even cooked and Alfred's fangs were starting to show. Alfred was just as bat-shit crazy as his father was. Maybe Ludwig was right to have kept the secret about Francis as just that: a secret. "I'm not really hungry."

"It's hard work running around the human realm, I guess?"

Gilbert dropped his fork loudly on the plate. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Alfred smiled, licking the blood from his lips. "Nothing. Just wondering. You smell enough like the human realm, so I know you were there with Ludwig and Matthew. So, what was so important? More secrets?"

Gilbert glared at him. "Ludwig is my friend. I'm trying to help him with dealing with this Monk Jasper guy. Ludwig is helpless in the human realm. Well, he's half helpless. He needs me, us, all of our friends here, to help him. He helps us. We should return the favor."

Alfred shrugged his shoulders. "Fair enough."

They ate the rest of dinner in silence, with Gilbert drinking more than he should. It helped the ease the tension of the situation he was currently in, and his slight fear of Alfred. When Alfred drew down the sheets and beckoned him to follow, Gilbert was reluctant to go. Alfred gave him an annoyed stare, motioned once again for him to come to bed. Gilbert felt his mouth grow dry and his hands were starting to shake, but he had no choice; he had to get into bed with Alfred. Maybe nothing would happen, he thought as he slipped under the sheets as far from Alfred's side as he could. He turned on his side so he wouldn't be facing Alfred, but he could feel the fairy's gaze on his back. Then, he felt a hand rest on his waist and on reflex, with the beating of his fairy heart, he smacked Alfred's hand away.

"No." He whispered. The hand returned to his waist, only this time it gripped harder and once again he shoved it away. "No!" He was then flipped over onto his back so he could face Alfred. "Alfred, don't do this."

"Why not?" Alfred asked. "You've had no trouble doing it before. What's different now?" His blue eyes bore into pink and he could see the doubt within them.

"I don't want to have sex with you. If you HAVE to do it, then I won't be willing and I'll put up one fucking hell of a fight. I might even kill you." Gilbert warned.

Alfred pushed the pale wrists into the mattress. "I'll take that chance."

"NO!" Gilbert struggled against him, but he barely had to use any force because Alfred let go. Gilbert scrambled away to press his back against the headboard, his eyes welling with tears and his fairy heart pounding painfully in his chest. Why was he crying? It must be his fairy heart, which was filling him with uncontrollable emotions. His love and bond with Ludwig was being threatened, so his fairy heart reacted. He was both frightened by what happened but also relieved that Alfred had stopped. But when he looked at Alfred's face, he noticed that the fairy wasn't even acknowledging him. Gilbert whispered his name; "Alfred?"

Alfred looked over at him. "You had that…that same look on your face Kiku did that night when I tried to kiss him. He had that same hurt, panicked look on his face, just like you did. Kiku was trying to be nice, but he just couldn't do it. You did the exact the same thing just now." He looked up at Gilbert. "I was really just testing you, Gilbie. I wouldn't have done anything like that against your will. What do you take me for? A brute? Did you really think I would force you?"

Gilbert was still crying, but they were silent tears. "I…I did. I really thought you were…going to, but you stopped." He wiped his eyes.

"So you were with Ludwig in the human realm." Alfred said softly. "That's where you were. You were with him. And now your-"

"My fairy heart belongs to him." Gilbert said firmly. "We are bonded. Our red thread has appeared, even though he is a human! We are meant for each other. My body reacted to my bond with him being threatened by another! If I…if I acted the same way as Kiku did…then you now have your answer as to why he will not be with you. He must love another, and it's not you."

Alfred turned away quickly and slid off the bed. Gilbert immediately kicked himself for saying something so cruel and stupid. He got off the bed as well to go over to Alfred.

"But who is it?" Alfred spoke to the air. "Who could it possibly be? I never see him with anyone!"

Gilbert understood the hurt Alfred was feeling now. Not only did he find out about his missing father, but also he just learned that the fairy he loved had their heart set on another. He walked around the fairy to stand in front of him and wrapped his arms around the broad torso. "Alfred, you forget that Kiku is very old, almost as old as your father and papa, if not the same. I think you should ask Kiku yourself…knowing what you do now. At least then you'll have your true answer and you won't have to keep wondering."

Alfred covered Gilbert with one bat wing. "I hope to the Green Mother that I'm wrong. I really do. And I will ask him, but only after we return from the Light Court with my papa."

"Right." Gilbert wouldn't look at him as he spoke again. "Let's go back to bed. Like you said, we have a big day tomorrow."

"No." Alfred smiled down at Gilbert's expression of surprise. "You don't want to hear my snores and pull back the covers I steal from you!" He grinned. "Go be with Ludwig and put your cold feet on his!" Gilbert matched his grin. "Those things are like damned icicles! Just don't let anyone see you."

"Seriously, Alfred? You'll let me go with Ludwig tonight?" His wings buzzed excitedly, sending wave after wave of sparkling snow.

"Who am I to stop a fairy heart? It never stopped my parents! So go ahead! Don't worry, I won't be mad! And there's no hard feelings between me and Ludwig because of it! Shit happens, right?"

Gilbert leapt in the air twirled, giving off more snow. "Thank you, Alfie! I promise I'll be discrete! And don't worry, we'll work on Kiku together, I promise!"

"Great! See you tomorrow!" Alfred waved and laughed happily as Gilbert hurried his snowy form out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Alfred's wings, smile, and hands slowly began to droop once he was alone in his room. His thoughts were now on Kiku, who is probably in love with another fairy and will never return his feelings. And his papa may well be dead inside that crystal prison. His father was going crazy, Gilbert abandoned him and Roderich was taking over the Dark Fairy Court. When had the carpet been pulled out from under his feet so quickly? Alfred flew into his bed, hid under the covers, and silently brooded.

/

_In Ludwig's Chambers…_

Ludwig blew out the bedside candle and settled under the covers, praying for a peaceful sleep to come to him. His mind was running rampant with thoughts of Arthur, Gilbert, and Roderich. He must have tossed and turned in his bed over a dozen times. Just when he thought sleep would never come, someone suddenly entered his chambers. Sharply turning to see who it was, Ludwig was shocked to find Gilbert flying over to him. The fairy brought him into a deep, passionate kiss and settled on the bed beside him.

"Gilbert? What are you- why are you here? Where's Alfred?"

Gilbert grinned. "Don't worry about that. He knows. Just don't worry about it!" He kissed him again and snuggled up to his human lover, tucking his head under the strong chin. "I sleep with you tonight, my mate. My TRUE husband."

Ludwig smiled and sighed, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders and he could finally relax. He held Gilbert tightly to him and all of his worries washed away in a sea of warm snow. "You are my husband as well. We will face this together."

"I'll be right by your side." Gilbert burrowed his face into Ludwig's neck and buzzed his wings happily.

/

The next morning, Ludwig, Gilbert and Alfred set off for the Light Court. Ludwig chose to wear his fairy armor and flying cloak, accompanied by his staff, ring, and boots. Using the cloak and boots while dashing through the trees allowed him to keep up with the fairies, but he was still trailing behind. He would get used to using the items correctly and it was best he learn quickly in case he meets Jasper head on in a fight. Ludwig prayed that it wouldn't come to that. For a creature that could so brutally wound a being like Ivan is way beyond his fighting ability. But he would still fight if he had to. He had to fight, if not for himself, then for Gilbert.

"Hey Ludwig! You're falling behind, bro!" Alfred called from way ahead. "I can grow a beard by the time you catch up!"

Ludwig paid him no mind and continued through the trees on his own; until Gilbert suddenly scooped him up from under his arms.

"We can beat you with no problem!" Gilbert accepted the challenge and flew with Ludwig after Alfred.

Ludwig was pleasantly surprised with how Alfred could easily make a game out of anything in any situation. He only hoped that Alfred would keep that chipper attitude when meeting with Roderich.

/

"My Lord and Lady!" Panted a Fairy Knight as he flew in to the main courtroom. "I bring news!"

Roderich slowly placed his teacup down on the floating saucer. "What is it?"

"On the main road, we've spotted two fairies and human on their way here. The human is Monk Ludwig and the other two are Gilbert and Prince Alfred! They're coming here!"

Elizaveta looked at her husband. "Unannounced like that?"

Roderich stood from his throne. "I did not invite the Dark Fairy Prince here! Stop them at the border of the kingdom and ask Ludwig why Prince Alfred is here! Then report back to us!"

"YES SIR!" The Fairy Knight flew out of the courtroom.

Roderich sat back in his throne and turned to his queen. "Sweet, I would suggest putting on your armor…just in case."

"Just in case of what? You don't think Ludwig's betrayed us, do you?"

"No, it isn't that." He straightened out a broach on his doublet. "I just have a feeling that Alfred is here because the Dark Royal family has gotten word of Francis' whereabouts. Go get Sadiq and meet me in the cellars."

Elizaveta summoned Sadiq from the armory and they both traveled far down to the cellars where Francis still stayed frozen in the crystal. Roderich was peering up at Francis' stone-like face, his own a mask of disbelief. He turned to the others with a fretful look. "Please tell me you both sense something different than I do?"

Elizaveta walked up to the crystal and placed her palm on the surface. She gasped and looked at Roderich. "Is he-?"

Roderich glanced at Sadiq, who took off his mask to rub the bridge of his nose with an agitated sigh.

"How could this have happened?" She asked. "I thought he was frozen!"

Roderich hissed. "I thought he was too! Magic can only do so much."

Sadiq put his mask back on. "You know what this means, right?"

Roderich gave a flat smile. "Yes. We're going to war."

/

"Presenting Dark Prince Alfred, his wife, and Monk Ludwig!"

Gilbert glared at the guard as they entered the throne room, miffed that he was not announced with a title. That was something he was going to have to fix around here.

Alfred walked a few steps in front, with Ludwig on his left and Gilbert on his right. The courtroom was empty save for the fairies on the dais. Roderich and Elizaveta sat in their thrones. To Roderich's left stood Knight Berwald, Knight Vash, and Head Advisor Toris. To Elizaveta's right stood Sadiq and Heracles. Strangely, Ludwig noticed, all of them were armed. Elizaveta, clothed in a rather slim brown dress with pants underneath and boots was not typically the style for a queen taking visitors. Not to mention the golden breastplate that was more a stylish corset than armor. She had her crystal sword lying upright against her knee. Sadiq had a sword of an odd style the likes of which Ludwig had never seen. The top of the blade was flat, curved, and large, while it grew thinner leading down to the hilt. The blade was easily bigger than his head, and it would probably make a clean, quick cut. Sadiq stood perfectly posed with the sword in front of him, this hands resting perfectly folded on the hilt. Next to him stood Heracles with some sort of large and long blunt object resting on his shoulder, yet the fairy seemed to be dozing off as he stood. Berwald and Vash had their hands on the hilts of their swords, which were still sheathed. Toris appeared to be unarmed, but Roderich's sword, if that's what it was, was the strangest of all. Ludwig could only see a jewel-encrusted hilt that appeared to be floating in the air, yet Roderich's gloved hand was resting atop of it. Ludwig could conclude that Roderich's weapon, the blade part, was invisible. Such a weapon would be impossible to fight. What was going on? Why was everyone armed and straight faced? Toris was the only one who looked nervous to be there. Ludwig glanced over at Gilbert who had picked up the same vibes of danger. Only Alfred seemed unaware of the state of things.

"Greetings to you, Prince Alfred." Roderich started. "Welcome to my palace."

Alfred placed his hand on his hilt as well before speaking. "I come in my father's place and I speak with his voice. We've been told of what has happened to Papa, Francis Bonnefoy. We ask that you return Francis in his current form without question. If you do this, then the Dark Fairy King will lay down his arms. If you refuse, then my father shall have to pay you a little visit." Alfred smirked proudly. "And he has the power of a thousand armies just on his own."

Roderich kept his features calm and collective. "Is that so? Hmph. Well, first off, let me say what a fine lad you've grown up to be and you spoke your part well. However, I'm afraid there are a few…complications…that will interfere with these terms."

Alfred narrowed his brows. "What do you mean? What complications?" He turned to look at Ludwig. "Do you know anything about this?"

Ludwig shook his head and looked to Roderich. What was the king talking about? Had something happened to Francis? Was that why everyone was armed?

Roderich motioned to Elizaveta to speak next. "Prince Alfred…this is very hard for us to say, but we fear your papa has passed on while encased in the crystal."

The room fell silent. Alfred stood like a statue. Gilbert's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Ludwig felt the urge to curl into the fetal position and wish he were dead instead of Francis.

"Alfred," Roderich spoke "Sadiq and I did our very best to keep him alive for you. It was an unfortunate accident due to a misunderstanding. We never meant for it to happen, but it did. We tried to save him for your father. We thought we could preserve him until we could find a way to cheat his death. We of the Light Court had no ill will bared to Francis; he was a good fairy, your papa. We mourn his death along with you."

Gilbert moved closer to Alfred and rubbed his shoulder. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Alfred just stared at them all on the dais. "How long has he been dead?"

Sadiq answered. "We're not sure. Today we checked on him to find the crystal was no longer flowing with his life force. This had been the first time we used such magic to expand over a length of time. We did not know what the consequences would be, but we took the chance to try and save him."

"Now go in peace." Vash spoke firmly, yet his voice held a soft undertone. "Relay the news to your father."

Ludwig stood in front of Alfred then to speak. "If Francis is indeed dead as you claim, then break the crystal case and allow us to bring his body back to the Dark Court. King Arthur deserves to mourn properly for his lover; and Francis belongs with his family in his home court."

Roderich cleared his throat lightly. "I'm afraid I cannot allow that."

"Why the hell not?" Alfred pushed in front of Ludwig. "Give me back my papa! Now!"

It was Elizaveta's turn to speak. "We cannot trust the mental issues of your father at this point in time. King Arthur sighed the treaty making the Light Court the supreme ruler of the Fairy Realm. We will keep Francis' body here in its current form until further arrangements can be made."

Roderich looked at Alfred's glaring blue eyes as he spoke next. "If your father decides to act like a brute and lead his broken army into my lands, then he will be breaking the treaty and we'll declare war. Tell your father to think very, very carefully about the choice he makes. We will return Francis' body when we can be sure your father has regained his sanity. Besides, your army is not exactly the most reliable, or the strongest."

Alfred's body was shaking with rage, hurt, and helplessness. He felt his eyes welling with tears but he refused to cry in front of these Light Court monsters.

"I've heard enough!" Gilbert shouted, his voice echoing in the flowering cavern hall. "All of you should be ashamed of yourselves! Most of you have a fairy bond with your mate! Put yourselves in King Arthur's place for a moment and rethink your decision!" Gilbert's pink eyes darted to each one of them, but not ONE'S features ever wavered. They were all stone faced, meaning that they were not going to yield to logic. Gilbert growled. "So be it! If this is what being a Fairy Knight of the Light Court means then I'd rather be a part of the Dark Court! I denounce my love and devotion for the Light Court!" He began to strip himself of the clothes Roderich had given him as a gift. "I denounce being your subject and your ward!" He let the clothes pool around his feet, leaving him in only his pants and undertunic. "Allow ME to give you a message that King Arthur was too noble and kind to say in public company." He removed the circlet from his head, another gift from Roderich.

'Gilbert…please…don't say something we'll all regret.' Ludwig prayed in silence.

"Eat shit and die, you rose-farting pussy!" He threw the circlet in Roderich's direction.

Berwald let out a loud laugh, startling everyone momentarily from the vulgar insult. No one could say anything, especially after seeing Roderich's heated face filled with embarrassment and fury.

"We're leaving!" Gilbert shouted. "And I'll piss on all your fucking roses on the way out!"

Roderich stood from his throne. "YOU WALK OUT OF THIS PALACE AS YOU STAND YOU CAN FORGET EVER COMING BACK!"

"EAT ME! YOU BACKSTABBING- wah!" Ludwig gripped him by the back of the tunic and dragged him out with a stunned and confused Alfred following behind.

Roderich cleared his throat and sat back down in his throne. Everyone was dead silent, until Heracles snorted awake.

"Did I miss anything?"

/

"I can't fucking believe him!" Gilbert hissed through his teeth. "To think that they won't give Francis back to you!" He turned to Alfred. "We'll get him back, don't worry."

"We really should be leaving." Ludwig spoke. "We'll speak more once we're away from the Light Court."

Alfred just took them both by the hand and at top speed, flew through the palace and out to the city. Flying high, Alfred guided them to the border of the courts and landed in a small glen. He had his back to them both, refusing to meet their gaze. Alfred didn't know how he felt. His body was empty, as if it were void of all emotions. He went to retrieve his papa only to learn that the fairy had died. How would he break the news to his father? To Mattie? He had to stay strong and keep his wits about him if he were to shoulder the burden of their papa's death. His father and Matthew would be depending on him for strength; and Alfred would be their hero. He would be the hero of the Dark Court and make his papa proud.

"Alfred?" It was Gilbert. "Are you all right?"

Alfred didn't answer.

"Alfred," Ludwig started "You can't let your father go to war with Roderich. It would be suicide on your end. Francis is already dead. He died trying to help bring peace to this world so he would never have to bury his child or his mate. Going to war would only disgrace his memory and what he was striving to achieve just so he could protect his family. When you break this news to your father, please, remind him of that." Ludwig only hoped his words had gotten through to Alfred in his grief. He took Gilbert's hand and squeezed. Gilbert leaned into him.

"Oh, we won't go to war," Alfred said firmly and turned to them. "But we'll get his body back all the same." He then looked to Gilbert. "That was a really nice thing you did back there, Gilbert. Denouncing your loyalty to the Light Court."

"Hey, they're being assholes, and I won't be any part of it! You deserve to have your papa back, and Arthur deserves to mourn for his mate!"

Ludwig nodded. "I will go back and try to talk some sense into them."

"No, not yet." Alfred stopped him. "I want you both to be with me when I tell my father about papa." He took a deep breath. "And I'm going to do it the proper way, as a proper prince and a proud fairy like my papa."

Ludwig could see the hurt in Alfred's face and hear the sorrow within the words he spoke. However, Ludwig found himself smiling softly, for it would appear that Alfred was finally taking this seriously. Alfred's adult mannerisms and strength will be a great help in easing the sorrow of his father's heart. "Well then, let's go and talk to your father…and hope for the best."

/

Arthur sat in his throne room with Matthew standing by his side. He had given all the servants the day off and sent the guards away; he even closed court while awaiting the return of his son. Arthur's fairy heart was pounding, but with each heavy beat, it only brought only pain. He knew that something terrible had happened and soon his son would walk in here and tell him of Francis.

The door opened.

His heart sank.

In stepped Alfred with Ludwig and Gilbert beside him. The doors closed behind them. Ludwig and Gilbert remained as Alfred, with his sword in hand, walked up the dais. He stopped before the steps and looked upon them both. His father's eyes silently pleaded with him to bring news of Francis. Alfred felt his chest tighten and his knees weaken with what he was about to do next. He stood the blade on its tip and held the hilt tight, knelt to one knee and lowered his head without a single word.

Matthew's hands flew to his mouth with a gasp and he turned away, crying out the word 'papa' over and over again.

Arthur's hands gripped the armrests of the throne. "How do you know of this?"

"They told me upon my arrival. They refuse to give us his body." Alfred answered. "I'm so sorry, father."

Gilbert tugged on Ludwig's sleeve and they both mirrored Alfred's stance to share in their grief. Ludwig wished he could offer more sympathy and his condolences, but his fears lay within Arthur's reaction to this news. Slowly, he looked up and at Arthur, seeing the fairy's cheeks streaming with bloody tears. Arthur barely moved, as if frozen where he stood. Matthew was on his knees, crying into his hands and he begged it not to be so. And then, Arthur's shoulders began to shake, and then his body started to tremble. His wings grew longer and wider. Ludwig stood up quickly and grabbed Gilbert's hand, preparing for the worst. He pulled his lover close to him, clenched his eyes shut, and shielded Gilbert's body with own as the palace shook with the bellowing roar of a heartbroken king.

/

The monstrous roar echoed through the trees and shook the magic dome surrounding the Light Court.

"LOOK! OVER THERE!" Shouted a Fairy Knight, pointing through the barrier. "YOUR MAJESTIES! THERE!"

Roderich and Elizaveta could see a large black form flying straight towards them, its body growing bigger and bigger as its six wings granted it lightening speed.

"We'll end this nonsense right here and now!" Roderich hollered. "PREPARE YOURSELVES!"

**End Chapter 19 Hear Me Roar Part 1 TBC in Part 2**

***Cliffhanger***

***For Anyone Who Cares: While writing the end to this, all I could hear in my head was the Mana Beast battle music from 'Secret of Mana' SNES. Although I hear that theme as Turkey's boss battle music instead...but it fits for this too.***


	20. Chapter 20- Hear Me Roar Part 2

***Sorry for the long update. But I promise it will have been worth the wait! A lot of stuff happens in this…not 'good' stuff. So be warned!

***Warning: Hardcore Yaoi, angst, violence, language

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off this fic

"_**I'm going to tell you something I didn't find out until I became a father.**_

_**You don't just love your children; you fall in love with them.**_

_**It's that same rush; that same overwhelming desire to see them, to hold them.**_

_**Bore other people to tears with everything about them." –Frasier Crane**_

Chapter 20- Hear Me Roar- Part 2

"What do we do? Do we go after him?" Gilbert asked, looking at the stunned faces of the others. They were all looking up into the large hole in the ceiling left by Arthur's monstrous form.

Alfred answered him. "We have to go! He needs us!"

Ludwig threw his arm in front of Alfred to keep the fairy male from flying off. "No! We need to think about this first! Did you see the size of your father? He can handle himself until we get there with a plan! We can't just go charging in! Roderich knew this would happen and I bet you that he is WELL prepared for it! There has to be a different way, an easier way."

Alfred growled at him. "Then hurry up and think of something, damn it! My father could be killed out there!"

"This is exactly what your papa and Roderich feared in the first place!" Ludwig hollered back. "They feared this would happen and believe me when I say that I do not condone Roderich's choice to keep Francis' body from your father! But I will say this; Roderich wouldn't keep it without reason!"

"Listen to Ludwig, Alfred." Gilbert said and readied his sword. "He knows Roderich much better than you do and I know him well enough too. That rose-loving fancy pants fairy is always one step ahead of all of us."

"Which suggests," Ludwig starting, holding his chin in thought "We play right into him."

Alfred was shaking with rage. "Hurry up and talk!"

Ludwig looked from Alfred and then to a weeping Matthew. "I need Matthew. Just him."

"What the hell for?" Gilbert asked, starting to sound annoyed with Ludwig's slow planning.

"I need to get into the Light Court. They won't let either of you in, but they will permit me entrance, and Matthew will go as my hostage."

Matthew looked frightened and concerned as he stared at the three men talking about him.

"My guess would be that he is using Francis' body as a hostage, simply because he couldn't trust Arthur's mental state and fairy heart. Of this, we have proof that Roderich was right. Now, he will use Francis' body to control Arthur's form, whatever it is. So long as he has Francis, Roderich and the Light Court are untouchable."

"What does my brother have to do with all this?" Alfred asked. "How can he help?"

Ludwig sighed. "He is going to be my hostage."

Gilbert flicked his lover's ear. "Ludwig, just what in hell are you trying to say?"

The blonde batted his hand away. "Let me finish! We're short on time! We need to calm Arthur's rage. Right now he is a mad beast with one thought on his mind; revenge. He wants his lover's body back. What we need to do is redirect his attention and that's where we'll use Matthew. I want to avoid physically fighting him at all costs so-"

Alfred shoved him. "So you'll negotiate while holding my brother at sword point? Do you want my father to eat you?"

Gilbert aimed his sword at Alfred. "Shove him again and you'll have me to deal with!"

Matthew wiped his eyes and said softly, "Do I get a say in this?" His plea was ignored.

"Please, be calm." Ludwig pushed his way between the two fairies. "One problem at a time! I plan to use Matthew as a way for Arthur to realize what he still has to live and care for. Once Arthur has returned to his fairy form and seems in better mental health, then I am certain Roderich will return Francis' body." Gilbert and Alfred were silent. "Now, both of you, I want you to battle Arthur. Keep him occupied while I try to get to him with Matthew. I want to talk him down from his rage."

Gilbert took his hands. "But Ludwig, you are only human! Arthur's body is full of venom on a regular day! You'll be killed if he chooses not to listen to you."

"Well, that's where Matthew comes in."

Matthew raised his hand again. "May I suggest something?" He was ignored once again, and now he was growing angry.

Alfred gasped. "You're using Matthew as a shield?"

"Basically."

"May I-?" Matthew was cut off.

"You could be killed!" Gilbert pointed out again. "If you die then I'll have to kill Arthur for killing you!"

Alfred snapped his fangs at Gilbert. "I'll kill you first!"

Matthew spoke louder this time. "Listen to me!" No one heard him.

"Stop it!" Ludwig ordered. "This is the best we have so we're going with it! Keep Arthur under control, which is your job. Now let me get Matt-" Matthew was gone. Ludwig looked up at the hole and into the dark sky where a bright form of light suddenly took off. Ludwig clutched his head and let out a cry of frustrated anguish.

/

The Light Court Fairy Knights were scrambling and flying along the bottom of the magic dome, preparing for the large beast that was drawling nearer. From atop their mountain castle, Roderich and Elizaveta watched as the darkened form landed on the dome with a thunderous quake that shook the entire court. The Fairy Knights almost fell out of the air as the sound echoed throughout the kingdom. What they saw above them was a gigantic black beast, massive in length, with only two talon-like claws. No one could make out the head, but the body was long and snake-like, with the very tail end having the appearance of a centipede or caterpillar. Roderich squinted his eyes, yet from his spot he could not see how long the beasts' body was. It seemed to stretch much further than their eyes could see. However, Arthur's monstrous body was slashing, smashing, and clawing at the magic dome viciously. The large serpentine body lifted and slammed continuously on the dome, the echoing sound shattering windows and stunning flying fairies.

"The magic shield is holding up well." Elizaveta said to her husband. "But we can't keep it up for long."

Roderich nodded. "Find Berwald and Vash. I want all my Fairy Knights ready when this dome breaks."

"Yes, be careful." She said quickly before flying off, leaving Roderich alone on the castle top.

He looked up at Arthur's form and slowly shook his head. "I hope to never have to see your demonic offspring like this." Roderich couldn't lie to himself, he did feel frightful of Arthur's new form; a form that had been used only once centuries ago after the death of his mother and the uprising of his people. Back then, Roderich had watched the beast from afar and it was something he always kept in his mind when speaking or working with Arthur. Right now, his only saving grace was Francis' body, which he would use should Arthur defeat his forces. Giving the Dark King Francis' body now would only further his rage for revenge, wanting to punish Roderich and all his people for denying him his mate. He was never certain of when Arthur would snap. To Roderich, Arthur's monstrous form seemed overly dramatic and unnecessary, but the fairy heart was still, in some ways, a mystery within itself. Not every fairy bond worked exactly the same and Arthur was a different type of mutated being altogether.

Leaping up into the air, Roderich flew along the length of Arthur's body, searching for either the head or the tail. The thunderous sounds were less ear shattering at the top, yet Roderich still found himself shuddering. Just how long was this monster? He had already past two sets of arms and talons, so was he nearing the front? A sudden loud, wailing roar shook the dome violently, forcing Roderich to pause in his flight and cover his ears. When the sound stopped, he looked up into a large pair of green snake eyes, the slits yellow and the rest solid. They were focused right on him and Roderich could see his own reflection shining in the green. The slits dilated for a moment and then quickly narrowed as the beast focused on his prey. Yet there was something strange about Arthur's eyes that Roderich noticed and that was the bloody tears pooling at the lids. A large drop of blood dripped and splattered on the magic dome making an echo. When Roderich looked up at the face again, he was unable to make out any clear features other than the head growing smaller as it raised out of sight, just like a serpent. Seconds later the head came crashing down onto the dome with two sets of large purple curved horns creating hair line cracks in the dome. The head came down again and again, forcing the cracks to become larger. Roderich readied his invisible blade for when Arthur broke through the barrier. The strength of the dome was unable to protect them in length, so he would have to rely on Arthur's own rage to beat the beast. If he could strike Arthur's head as it entered the dome then he could buy himself and the kingdom some time.

/

'It's already started!' Ludwig said as he flew through the trees with Gilbert beside him. Alfred was already up ahead, shouting out battle cries and curses. Ludwig was wearing his fairy armor and magic chainmail, along with Roderich's cloak. He was fully prepared for a fairy battle.

"I see him!" Gilbert said, pointing to Arthur's form atop the dome. Both he and Ludwig paused in their flight while Alfred continued on. Panting heavily, both men looked at each other for a moment before returning their gaze to the monster on the dome. Gilbert couldn't believe what he was looking at. Arthur's form looked to be a large snake with six bat wings, its entire body coiled around the dome. "Ludwig…by the Goddess…he is massive!"

Ludwig just stared dumbly at the image of Arthur's form. How could he expect to face that? Was Arthur even functioning as a fairy anymore? Could his brain listen to logic?

"Ludwig…I don't think the Goddess has made a club big enough to bash him."

"Now is not the time for your humor, Gilbert!" Ludwig hissed at him. "This is all your fault, you know!"

Gilbert's mouth dropped open. "My fault? How is it my fault?"

"You told me to tell him!"

"You agreed!"

"You forced me!"

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Don't get mad at me because your stupid little plan isn't working out the way you want it to! Welcome to the real world, Ludwig!" Gilbert gave him a raspberry.

"Oh, come off it!" Ludwig hissed again. "Gilbert, fly me straight to Arthur's form and dropped me on his back!"

"What do you plan to do?"

"You'll see! Just get me over to him! Hurry! And stay by my side!"

Gilbert sheathed his sword and lifted Ludwig under his shoulders to fly him towards Arthur. "You really can't reason with a monster!"

"We have no other choice right now! We have to take the chance!" Ludwig could see Arthur's spiked back coming closer into view. His plan was to use Alfred's speeding boots to dart up the length of Arthur's back and reach the head. As they got closer, Ludwig shouted for Gilbert to drop him, and the fairy did. Ludwig landed on Arthur's black body and immediately began the swift race to the head. Above him he could see Gilbert flying with him, matching his speed and endurance. "GET YOUR SWORD READY!" Ludwig called up to his lover, taking the sheath off of his own staff to reveal the crystal blade.

Gilbert readied his sword and grinned. "I LIKE US FIGHTING TOGETHER LIKE THIS!" He let out a loud whoop and did a flip in the air. "LET'S KICK SOME KINGLY ASS!"

'Why do I care so much?' Ludwig briefly asked himself as he saw the head of the beast coming into view. But they weren't alone, for he could see Roderich and Elizaveta teaming up on Arthur's head, slashing at his snapping jaws as they struck with lighting speed. Ludwig came to a skidding halt as he looked upon the face that was once King Arthur. Arthur's head was completely black and had the look of a snake with two sets of purple horns and various sized black spikes surrounding them. The fangs would bend back every time Arthur closed his mouth and when his jaws opened they appeared big enough to swallow something four times his size. Ludwig was far off in his own mental description of Arthur's snake form. The Light king and queen looked to be nothing more than the size of bugs compared to Arthur's form.

"I'm here, Ludwig." Gilbert said from behind, wrapping his arms around Ludwig's neck and kissing him on the cheek. "Don't be scared. We'll do this together."

"I don't know what we can do…" Arthur's form let out a roar as Elizaveta slashed a long gash across his face. "But we have to stop this attack on Arthur first!"

Gilbert smirked. "Leave that to me!" He suddenly took off in the direction of Roderich. "RODERICH!" The fairy king turned at the sound of his name just in time to block Gilbert's blow. Roderich was too stunned to act quickly and Gilbert shoved him as far away from Arthur's head as he could, leaving Elizaveta to fend for herself. "I GOT A HUGE FUCKING BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!"

Roderich sneered. "AND I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR NONSENSE!" He shoved Gilbert back with a magic force field that stunned the Winter Fairy momentarily. As Roderich tried to fly back to his wife, Gilbert knocked him away again, sending them both spiraling through the air. "INSOLENT BRAT!"

With Roderich out of the way and Elizaveta by herself, the fairy queen was unable to center her attacked on Arthur's face. The monster saw this and took the advantage of breaking through the barrier completely. The magic dome shattered into a million sparkling pieces, leaving the full court and kingdom open for attack. The Fairy Knights soared through the air and straight on into Arthur, surrounding him completely with their weapons slashing at the armor thick scales. Arthur swung his snake body all around rapidly in the air, taking out a few Fairy Knights and killing some. He grabbed one in his claw and crushed the knight completely, throwing the remains out into the air. Ludwig found he had to hold on tight to one of Arthur's back spikes to keep from being thrown off. He had only one shot at this and he hoped his balance would hold true. Jumping up, he dashed up the length of Arthur just as the serpent rest his upper body on top of the Light Court castle. Arthur gave a mighty roar that stunned the fairies and made the stars shudder in their own fear. Even the moon seemed to hide itself from the scene behind the clouds, forcing its light to diminish. It was now or never, and he had to work fast.

/

"STOP! DEMON!"

Alfred turned and slashed the Fairy Knight with his sword, but it did little good against the supreme armor. Alfred had found his way in after the dome had shattered, but the Fairy Knights got to him first before he could reach the castle. His goal was to find Francis' body and take it while the others were fighting his father. But fearing the same fate as his papa, Alfred made sure to use his speed efficiently and aim for vital parts of the bodies, such as the eyes and mouth. His black blade blinded one fairy and sliced off the nose of another, but the moves were not to last. The Fairy Knights grew too numerous for him to face alone without the superior magic of the Light Court weapons. He tried to fly away, but the knights tackled him to the ground and held him still while some others bounded his limbs with golden rope. Alfred bit his lip and tongue to keep from crying out as the rope burned at his skin, having been made of some of the same magic found in Ludwig's staff. It was like slow torture to him and he swallowed his cries to where they became small whimpers. The knights surrounding him couldn't hear, but someone else did.

/

Arthur heard the sound of his eldest son crying in pain. He paused in his battle to pinpoint where the sound was coming from, completely ignoring the other fairies around him. With a set of black pointed ears and smoking nostrils, Arthur listened closely to the cries. His child was in danger and throwing all thoughts of his own safety to the wind, Arthur scurried down the length of the castle and towards the cries of his son. The serpentine body slithered behind him, taking out houses, fairies, and animals. His movements were swift, and soon he could see Alfred's form bound and gagged, being held down by four Fairy Knights. Arthur's eyes turned red, picturing the same image but with Francis in Alfred's place. Did they do this to his lover too? With a mighty, earth shattering roar, Arthur opened his jaws and sprayed out a greenish cloud of his venom. While it would not kill the fairies, the venom would weaken and blind them, giving him enough time to rescue his son. They may be using Francis against him, but he wouldn't dare let them further harm his children. But before he could rescue Alfred, a towering wall of flame blocked his way. Arthur screeched and turned away from the burning blaze as the heat scourged his skin in a way unlike true fire. There was ancient magic in the fire, and Arthur was unable to pass through or fly over it. He was forced to slither back a few paces to avoid the burn.

/

Ludwig saw this as his chance, but when he fluttered down to the ground he ended up on the opposite side of the fire wall. Cursing, he searched frantically for Gilbert in hopes that the fairy could fly him over to Arthur.

"Looking for something?"

Ludwig heard Sadiq's voice from somewhere near. "Where are you?" He shouted.

"I'm here!" Ludwig looked around but couldn't see anything but the towering wall of flame. "Look on the fire!"

Ludwig saw the butterfly fairy's shadow among the flame, yet there was no sight of his actual body or form. "Is this wall your doing? Let me pass!"

"Whatever for?" His shadow turned to face Ludwig.

"I need to get to Arthur! I need to speak with him!"

"He's a monster right now! He won't be able to comprehend!"

"We have to try!" Ludwig hollered at the shadow. "Just let me pass! I can stop him! I know I can! Quickly! Before many more are hurt!"

Sadiq's shadow was still for a moment, but then an opening in the wall appeared where he stood. "Hurry then! And try not to be melted by his venom!"

Ludwig raced through the opening, using his boots to make his way to the front of Arthur's face. "ARTHUR!" Ludwig shouted the name, but the monster did not seem to register.

"LUDWIG!" Gilbert appeared from above, landing in front of his lover with his sword drawn. "I won't let him hurt you!"

Arthur roared at them, rearing his head high with a sickening hiss, ready to strike.

"No, stand down, Gilbert!" Ludwig pushed in front of him. "Lay down your blade!"

"But-"

"JUST DO IT!" At Ludwig's forceful command, Gilbert lowered the blade. "Forget about me! Stop the other fairies from attacking Arthur! Tell Sadiq to keep everyone behind the wall! Just do as I say! Please! Find him in the fire!"

Gilbert looked at him and then, "Take care!" He flew off. He would have to trust his mate.

Ludwig looked up at Arthur as the snake's head slowly came down towards him, as if he recognized who he was. Putting aside all fears, Ludwig stood firm as the length of his body was reflected in Arthur's red eyes. "Arthur, stop this." Ludwig said loudly. "Your revenge is pointless! It is doing nothing but causing pain and suffering to innocent people! It's making more trouble!" Arthur hissed at him, sticking out his snake tongue. "They killed your mate, yes, but Francis is still dead and destroying something he worked so hard for is an insult to his memory!" Arthur's head moved back, his tongue falling limp out of his mouth. "Francis came here to seek peace between the kingdoms! He did not want to see his sons or his mate suffer any longer! He did not want to bury another child or you, so he left the safety of the kingdom to come here and seek peace!" Arthur lowered his head to the ground so his large nose facing Ludwig. Ludwig reached his hand out and put it on the scaly top, stroking the surface gently. "This is doing nothing but causing more trouble for yourself, your sons and your people. Are you seeking death to be with your lover?"

Snake eyes widened.

"Francis would hate you for that and you know it. Stop taking your anger of his death out on these fairies! Calm your rage and I will see to it that Roderich returns Francis' body to you! You must promise that you will not take this form again to seek your revenge when Francis was offering peace! Is this worth having your sons killed? Is it worth risking your life? Stop this foolishness or you will disgrace Francis' memory!" 'Did it work?' Ludwig stared into the huge pair of red eyes that stared back. "Arthur…do this for the memory of Francis…and for your sons."

To his surprise and awe, he watched Arthur's form glow brightly as his entire monster form slowly faded away, leaving only an exhausted fairy king where the massive head once was. Arthur's skin and eyes were pale with blood leaking down his cheeks. There was a scar from his ear down to his chin, but all other parts of him were unscathed. Ludwig reached down to touch him, but his eyes caught the movement of a Fairy Knight coming towards them. The fairy was set to bring his sword down on Arthur's back. Ludwig moved to stand over Arthur and blocked the blow with his staff blade. The knight swung at him again, but Ludwig ducked out of the way and gave his own a mighty swing. The magic crystal blade slashed straight through the armor, as well as the fairy's stomach. Ludwig watched in horror as the smoking entrails spilled from between the armor cut and the fairy fell to his knees before collapsing to the ground. The monk stood there, frightened, for he had no idea the staff's blade was that powerful, or that his strike was straight on. He had meant it as a warning strike; but never meant to do actual harm. It was against his Code of Order to kill.

"TRAITOR!" Someone shouted.

Ludwig spun around yet was still too stunned by his kill to act. Luckily, Gilbert had sensed Ludwig's distress and came over just in time to block the blow from a fairy soldier. "Snap out of it!" Gilbert shouted to his lover. "It's kill or be killed now!" The Winter Fairy killed the guard that came after him again.

"But I- " Ludwig couldn't finish his words when a guard came flying at him with a spearhead pointed for his heart. The instinct to survive switched on, so with brows furrowed and the staff in his hand, Ludwig lunged forward. Using his staff blade as a spear he pierced the armored chest through the heart, instantly killing the guard. He had to use his foot to push the body off of his blade, and then readied it for more. Gilbert was having no issues behind him, since Ludwig could hear all the pained cries of death wringing from soldiers' throats. He looked up just in time to see a fairy soldier descending upon him. Ludwig swung his blade and it was powerful enough to knock the sword from the soldier's grasp, along with his gloved hand. The blood splattered on his face with the soldier clutching his bleeding wrist. Ludwig turned his attention to a knight giving Gilbert a hard time. Swinging his staff blade, Ludwig was able to help his lover overpower the knight by knocking the sword from his hand.

"AWESOME LUDWIG!" Gilbert shouted, grinning with bloodlust after having been denied the pleasure of a good battle.

But the Fairy Knight had another trick to display and leaping into the air, spread his wings and let forth a bright blinding light. Gilbert and Ludwig had to avert their eyes yet stand guard for a sneak attack that could come from any angle. Ludwig realized quickly that this bloodshed needed to stop or else they would be in even more trouble than they were. He remembered the staff's power within the glass ball. Closing his eyes, he took the staff and jammed the blade's end into the dirt. The crystal ball grew brightly and burst out an assortment of colored rays, all in which destroyed the blinding light and sent numerous soldiers flying out of sight. Even Gilbert was knocked to his knees by the force of the magical blast.

"Holy shit, Ludwig! What was THAT?"

Ludwig looked at his staff. "I don't know…but we should leave this place! Quickly! Or we'll be a matching set of candle stands for Roderich!"

"What about Arthur?"

"He'll have to fend for himself!" He took Gilbert's hand. "Come on! We need to hide!"

Gilbert instead lifted Ludwig under the arms and flew them away from the scene.

/

Matthew had been flying through the battle quietly, going unnoticed as he tried to make his way to the castle where his papa's body was. He was going to prove to everyone that he could be so much more than they thought he could be! But the echoing roars from his father had frightened him and he was completely unarmed should he have to face a Light Court fairy. But all those fears changed when he saw his brother, bound and gagged, alone on the ground. With a gasp he flew over to Alfred, turning his brother over so he could see that it was him.

"Alfie! It's me!" His brother struggled to talk but only held up his bound wrists.

Matthew took the dagger he knew Alfred carried on his belt and used it to slice off the ropes. He could see the burn marks left by the ropes. "Oh Alfie…what happened to you? Where's father?"

"I can hear him calling for us. Don't bother healing me now! We need to get father and leave this place!"

"But…papa!"

"We can't worry about that now! Not with father in this state!" Alfred jumped up and took Matthew's hand. "You shouldn't even be here…but I'm glad that you are." He gave his little brother a thumbs up before dragging the fairy behind him in search of their father. Alfred followed the faint aura of their family bond and it led them right to their father's form, which was shielded with bat wings. "Father!" Alfred called to him.

"Father!" Matthew fell to his knees and shook his father's body. "Hurry, father! We have to go home!"

"Mattie? Alfie?" Arthur's voice was hoarse. "You're all right…"

"We're going home." Alfred was bigger than Arthur and he easily lifted his father up in his arms.

"But Francis…"

Alfred flew off with Mathew closely behind, leaving the battle behind them. "We'll think of something else. Right now we all need to regroup and rest."

"Alfie, what about Ludwig?" Matthew asked.

"He's on his own. He and Gilbert. They can handle themselves."

"I sure hope so."

/

They flew far out of reach, not stopping until Gilbert's wings fell limp with exhaustion. He landed Ludwig near an old thick tree and plopped himself down on the ground, panting. Gilbert was certain now, without a doubt, that muscle weighs more than fat. He glanced down at himself, noting the splotches of blood smeared all over his clothes. Gilbert knew he had lost control at the battle, but fighting the Fairy Knights, who on occasions snuffed or mocked him, gave him an odd sense of achievement. They deserved it and it was kill or be killed. Which reminded him of Ludwig. He turned to look up at his lover leaning against the tree, his own robes spotted in blood. Ludwig's hair was ruffled and frizzy, his face flushed with exhaustion, and the crystal blade stained with enemy blood. A battle weary Ludwig was, in Gilbert's opinion, dangerously attractive. But Ludwig was staring at the ground with large blue eyes, his chest heaving with exhaustion or anxiety. Gilbert didn't know which. So he got up from the ground and placed a hand on Ludwig's shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I…yes, I'm okay. I think?" Ludwig turned to look at his fairy lover, who's white face was dotted with blood. "Your lip is swollen."

"I got punched by Roderich. Guy wields a wicked right when he wants to." Gilbert smirked. "Nice skills yourself, Luddy. You were wavin' that thing all around like you do it naturally!"

"I killed others."

"Who wanted to kill you and wouldn't have hesitated."

Ludwig looked away from him. "It's against my vows."

"So is fucking." Ludwig returned to his gaze. "It had to be done, Ludwig. You and I fought side by side, just like we promised in our vows. We defended each other and trust me, I would have killed anyone who tried to hurt you. You did nothing wrong. You were protecting me and yourself and you looked damn good doing it too!" He said with a grin. "The life of a monk is wasted on you, Ludwig. You are so much more than that! You can hold true to some of the monks' customs and values, but that doesn't mean you have to cut out everything!"

Gilbert saw the suddenly wild look in Ludwig's blue eyes, and a shiver of pleasure tingled his whole body. He knew the type of emotion Ludwig was feeling right now. The rush of a warrior's first real kill ignited a primitive sense of power and dominance. And if Ludwig could read their bond auras yet, then the monk would know of the lustful feelings Gilbert was having right now. He didn't want to pass an opportunity like this up. With the way things were going now they may not have another chance for a long while. So he gave his swollen lip a lick with his tongue and tilted his head to the side just slightly, wondering if Ludwig would take the bait.

And he did.

Gilbert found himself pressed up against the tree with both his wrists held tightly beside his head as his mouth was ravished. Ludwig's erection was pressed hard against his own and Gilbert moaned into the other's mouth. The monk eventually let go of his wrists to tug and pull at the belt buckle. Gilbert helped him unbuckle it and the belt fell to the ground beside them. The fairy let out a yelp and blushed softly when he heard and felt, the tearing of his pants. Ludwig didn't even bother to push them down but chose to tear them off, at least the most _important _part. Gilbert wasn't wearing any armor (he was seen himself as indestructible) so along with his pants, the monk ripped open his tunic. Now that the fairy's most _important _parts were showing they could move on.

Ludwig kissed him again, pressing up against Gilbert's form to demonstrate his dominance. What a rush he was feeling in both his heart and body! He had never lusted after Gilbert so intensely before; it was almost shameful. Except when he felt Gilbert's own erection pressing against his clothed one; then all rational thoughts and values faded away. With a low growl he threw Gilbert to the ground, watching as the pale form landed on his stomach with a grunt. Ludwig fell on his knees behind the fairy and gripped the narrow hips to lift Gilbert into a better position. He wanted to open and lift his under robe to thrust in to the writhing, willing body, but hissed at the thought of taking his mate dry. Instead, he pulled Gilbert's body along the ground and lifted that perfect ass to his lips where he could begin prepping his mate for penetration. He had never done it before, but right now he was relying on his instincts and Gilbert wasn't resisting. The gasps and wanton moans from his mate while his tongue swirled and lapped at the tender skin was enough proof that he was doing something right. Of course, his lust got the better of him, so he let Gilbert's body drop back to the ground while he tore open his robes to free his erection. He grabbed Gilbert's hips again, lifted him, and pushed completely inside.

The Winter Fairy let out a strangled cry and arched his neck at the rough penetration that wracked his body and made him cum instantly. His body was unable to enjoy the afterglow of orgasm due to the swift, solid thrusting of Ludwig's cock. His pale fingers became a dark brown as he was forced to claw at the dirt to keep his body from rocking too much. Ludwig wasn't stopping, and the rock solid movements were threatening to rip him open. Each time the cockhead rammed straight on into his sweet spot, making him scream out in pleasure and his eyes well with tears of ecstasy. He felt the build up of another orgasm tickling his lower belly with each thrust that rushed it on. However, Ludwig suddenly pulled out of him, leaving him cold, aching, and worse of all, empty. Pink eyes flew open and turned to look at Ludwig over his shoulder, silently questioning him as to why he had stopped. Gilbert's limbs were shaking with desire and want for more of Ludwig's newfound lust. But he wasn't disappointed, for a second later he was roughly flipped onto his back with blood stained hands holding his legs open. Ludwig thrust into him again with the same speed as before. Gilbert cried out, reached his arms up and forced Ludwig into an embrace. The tender motion only ignited the monk's lust further and once again Gilbert was crying out in ecstasy. Ludwig's thrusts were intensely harsh and rapid, which now brought forth a new type of ache within his bowels. Gilbert's muscles were growing tender and pleasurably aching from such constant rough use. The hurt was enjoyable and along with his mate's newfound dominance (not to mention the heavy armor pressing down on him while the chainmail rang beautifully with each thrust) Gilbert found himself shuddering to orgasm again.

Ludwig couldn't hold off any longer when he felt Gilbert climax for him for a second time; those tight, willing muscles clamping down beautifully around him as if begging him to never leave. Throughout all his rapid thrusting he never ceased looking at Gilbert's body with a hungry stare. The fairy's clothes were delightfully torn, speckled with enemy blood and smudged with dirt. His white body was like a perfect patch of bright snow on the dark ground beneath them. Gilbert's body writhed, arched, rolled and even shook with each thrust. Ludwig let his eyes focus on the white muscle and the pink nipples rock hard with desire as his body rocked the other along the ground. And when those trusting arms reached up to embrace him, Ludwig fell in love with his mate all over again. He loved this fairy with all his heart and soul; and if everyone will curse him for doing so, then so be it. The Winter Fairy was his and only his. Another hard thrust sent his lover's head arching back and his body shuddering, the voice crying out for more; harder, faster. He wanted to mold himself to Gilbert's body and be consumed by him so they could stay connected like this for eternity. He wasn't afraid or hesitant to fight now; not with the strong need to keep his mate safe, secure, and protected. If anyone ever hurt Gilbert in any way or take this body as their own, then Ludwig vowed, while reaching his climax, to murder them in cold blood. His back arched, his body shuddered and his throat let out a growl as he felt the essence of his love pooling out around him. His blue eyes met his lover's glazed over pink, and he gave a hard thrust again into Gilbert's already overly stimulated pleasure spot. The fairy gasped and arched his hips with Ludwig's cock still buried inside, licking his lips wantonly while squeezing around the thick, pulsating member. Ludwig stared at him and then a snap second later his hand found its way to Gilbert's throat. He didn't squeeze hard, but it was enough to make Gilbert's writhing body fall still.

"Say you are mine." Ludwig demanded, his voice harsh but soft.

Gilbert gave a breathless smile. "You know I am."

"No, that is the fairy way. I want to hear the words from your lips…as a human would say to another human. Say you are mine."

"I am yours."

"And you will never let anyone else have you."

Gilbert smirked. "I will never let anyone else fuck me." He chuckled. "That's what you MEANT to say, isn't it?"

Ludwig's brow twitched.

"Go ahead and say it the proper way. The _dirty _way." He grinned.

Ludwig removed his hand from Gilbert's throat. "Never let anyone else…fuck you." He removed himself from the warmth of Gilbert's body, fixed his robes, and hurried away to shield his shame. Damn that fairy and the power he wields!

Gilbert continued to lay flat on his back, arms stretched out above his head, chest heaving, legs propped up but closed and of course, his large goofy grin. He knew he could do it! 'I have successfully corrupted a celibate monk to a lustful beast of a barbarian!' He rolled over onto his belly, covering his mouth to muffle his intense snickering. "Keseeseseese!" He kicked his feet excitedly. 'Damn I'm awesome!'

Although their love making had been perfect, the situation back at the Dark Court had shattered the moment. They had to hurry back, or risk being caught.

/

_Two days later_

Ludwig and Gilbert walked side by side as they approached Arthur's bedchambers. Two guards were posted outside and Matthew was just coming out, looking worn, saddened, and exhausted. Alfred was still playing 'king' while his father was bedridden. Kiku was by his side offering guidance and support to ruling the kingdom. Two days had passed since the attack on the Light Court and Arthur gave strict orders not to be bothered unless it were his sons. Now he had summoned Ludwig.

"Matthew." He said the name softly. "I'm here now. How is he?"

Matthew looked at them both with sad eyes. "He wishes only to see you right now, Ludwig." Gilbert looked a bit annoyed but kept his mouth shut. "Gilbert, why don't you come with me and we'll see how Alfred is doing. After all, you are basically the Queen Regent. Well, in a vague manner of speaking."

"Fair enough." He looked at Ludwig. "I'll talk to you later, okay? My chambers?"

Ludwig nodded and squeezed Gilbert's hand as the fairy flew off with Matthew down the hall. He took a deep breath and entered the room, softly shutting the doors behind him. The room was pitch black with all the windows covered by a heavy curtain. Hundreds of candles were lit but it was still hard to navigate around the room. Arthur was laying in his large bed, wearing only a simple frilled night shirt and buried under the covers. His head was propped up on pillows with hands laying limp across his midsection. Ludwig moved closer to the bed so he could see Arthur's face, which was deathly pale as if all the life and hope had been drained from him. Arthur's current state defined the word sorrowful. The Dark King just lay there like a lifeless doll and looking smaller than Ludwig remembered. For a second he pictured Gilbert in the same position as Arthur, questioning just how powerful the fairy heart and bond can be; if it could take down a powerful individual like the king.

But Arthur had sensed his presence, and slowly opened clouded eyes to gaze tiredly at him. "Monk." He whispered.

Ludwig bowed. "I am here as requested. How are you feeling?"

Arthur narrowed his large brows. "Don't ask such a stupid question when you're anything but stupid."

"I'm sorry, it was only common courtesy. How may I assist you?"

The king took a shallow breath. "What news of Francis' body?"

"None at the moment. When you are better, we can-" Arthur cut him off.

"What I am going to tell you…you must swear not to tell ANYONE until the time is right." He beckoned Ludwig closer with his hand and made the monk sit on the bed next to him. "There's nothing left for me anymore, as king. And so, I'm going to forfeit all my titles and my realm to Roderich."

Blue eyes widened. "Your majesty, don't speak such things when you are not well. You cannot give up your kingdom and all your realm because your mate has died."

Arthur closed his eyes. "Alfred doesn't want to be king…the people hate us…Roderich wants to own us. The one thing holding me together was Francis and now that he is gone…there is nothing more for me here. If I surrender everything to Roderich, then in exchange I want Francis' body."

Ludwig balled his hands into fists. "And just where will you go? What of your sons?"

Tired green eyes opened again. "We sail away on Francis' boat." He smiled softly. "I've always wanted to sail away with Francis…to see the big wide world outside of this accursed realm. To be free of all chains and responsibilities; to make my own rules, let my sons govern themselves and maybe even make some new discoveries." His smile faded as he looked to Ludwig. "Francis would want me to be happy and what better way to carry on his spirit then to sail his ship for him?"

Ludwig looked down at his clenched hands resting on his lap. He felt the urge to strike Arthur for talking such nonsense. It was hard for him to comprehend Arthur's true feelings for Francis. And if Arthur were to give up his entire realm it would solve a number of problems. Roderich would deliver Francis' body to him personally. Yet Ludwig did not want to see this happen and wondered if there could be a better way. The first step was to speak to Roderich about it and then try to negotiate a way to get Francis' body back.

"Your highness, let me speak with King Roderich first of this matter. Perhaps I can have him change his mind."

"Don't bother. I don't want to be king anymore."

"Well, I think you should continue to be king! Let me speak to Roderich first before you make any real decision!"

Arthur managed a smile and even a small laugh. "You're a good kid, Ludwig. I bet your mother and father would be proud of you."

Ludwig pressed his lips tightly together, unsure of how to respond to that. "I…don't know how they would feel about me now. They weren't very loving to begin with."

"Not even your mother?"

Ludwig raised his brows. "Especially not my mother. I think…after watching other children with their mothers and seeing how you treat your boys…I think my mother 'loved me' only because she felt obligated too. She just looked at me as her duty and nothing more. She was 'supposed' to take care of me, but I don't think she ever really wanted to. The pressures of society." He looked at the concerned face Arthur was giving him. "There is something that I've never told anyone…and I would like it if it never left this room." Arthur blinked slowly but gave a nod. "It was told to me many times as a young boy, by the other women in the village and the general teasing of cruel children. She…_tried_ to get rid of me while I was still in the womb, but it was a failed abortion. She went through with it, but I survived."

Arthur furrowed his brows. "There's a saying, Ludwig, about women like your mother. Any woman can give birth, but not every woman can be a mother. I was terrified of Alfred when I first held him in my arms. Terrified. The midwives were so thrilled for me…saying what a wonderful occasion this was when it didn't feel like that to me. I wasn't happy like everyone said I would be. And I wouldn't let anyone near him, not even Francis. It took me a little while to realize that I'd be loving something my whole life, even if he is a troublesome and ungrateful annoying brat. I never regretted having Alfred after that. I cursed myself for ever thinking it…but no one's perfect." He let out a breath. "It's a shame your mother didn't experience all that happiness with you. You are something special, Ludwig."

Ludwig decided to try and raise the king's spirits as well as his own. The whole conversation was depressing him, strangely enough. "I would have liked to have you as a mother, seeing as how your sons love and adore you regardless of everything."

Arthur laughed out loud at that and then coughed before speaking again. "Would you like me to adopt you into my family?"

"NO!" Ludwig was embarrassed.

"Then marry one of my sons. Take Matthew, he's sweet and kind. He'll fold all your robes."

He blushed dark red. "It's against my faith and values to marry!"

"Relax, I'm just kidding." Arthur chuckled softly. "Thanks for that, though. I need a bit of a laugh." He cleared his throat. "Talk to Roderich, then. See what you can do. If he'll even talk to you…since you took my side during that battle." He turned over onto his side. "That was all pent up rage…and I just snapped. That form you saw…you will never see again. No one will. I just need to get away from here."

"Your majesty?" Ludwig glanced at Arthur's to see that the king had fallen asleep, his face a mask of exhaustion and grief. He stood up slowly from the bed and quietly exited the chambers. The guards looked at him with worry of their own and Ludwig passed by them without a word. Regardless of his promise, speaking to Roderich would have to wait for now. Ludwig had to return to his temple in the human realm and make sure things were going smoothly. After seeing Jasper's shape-shifting form, he had reason to fear for the lives of his fellow monks and the children. If he could become an animal, then the man could easily slip inside the temple and hide there. Jasper would probably be searching the temple and his chambers, for the fairy baby skeleton. The wise thing to do would be to remain here, where there is no time and wait until he had more information about Jasper and his relationship with the Pure Bloods. But the welfare of his temple was more important. The other monks were looking to him for protection from Jasper, so he couldn't abandon them.

"Monk Ludwig."

Ludwig turned to see Ivan, in his human form, walking up to him. "Hello Ivan. How are you feeling?"

Ivan was naked from the waist up, covered in bandages from his head to his belly. "Better today. Matthew and Kiku worked together to put a magic healing spell on my bandages. So far it appears to be helping."

"I'm glad to hear it. I will be heading back to the human realm soon. Are you well enough to come with me? I know it is asking a lot of you, after what has had happened, but-"

"Yes. I'll come with you." He answered softly. 'For Gilbert.' "I've been cooped up in this castle for too long. A creature like me must be out in the world or I'll go crazy."

Ludwig nodded. "Well, we wouldn't want that to happen. Take your time coming to the human realm. Don't push yourself too hard. I need to find Gilbert to tell him I am leaving."

Ivan crossed his arms. "He's probably with Alfred playing 'King and Queen'." He sucked his teeth.

The monk rolled his eyes. "They're both harmless." He started to walk again and waved Ivan on to follow him.

They traveled to the throne room where Alfred sat on his father's throne, looking bored, as he lay his body lazily along it. Alfred's head was hanging over the armrest, looking at the world upside down. Kiku was present with them, sitting at the small writing desk and working on papers. Gilbert sat on the dais steps polishing his crystal sword, but lifted his head when he heard them come in. His pink eyes lit up as he smiled at Ludwig, his mate.

"Hey! How'd it go?" Gilbert asked Ludwig. "Hi Ivan."

Ivan silently gave him a nod.

"How's my father?" Alfred sat up in the throne. "Did he say anything to you?"

"Your father is…to put it plainly, he's not doing well."

Gilbert looked at Alfred whose hands were gripping the armrests. "How do you mean?" Alfred questioned. "If you're talking of his condition then yes, he looks like shit. That's all part of his bond with my papa, and now that the bond is broken his fairy heart is aching." Gilbert got up to walk over to the throne and place a comforting hand on Alfred's shoulder.

Ludwig's brow twitched slightly. Ivan had to look away.

"He's so weak right now that I barely recognize him." Alfred said angrily, but only out of grief. "I had to carry him from the Light Court in my arms, like a child." He fell silent for a moment. "I have to say, I'm rather relieved to have seen what the fairy heart and bond can do to a fairy." Alfred turned to look at Kiku with a hurt but disapproving expression, forcing the older fairy to shy away. "I'm glad I don't have a bond so I don't end up like my father some day."

"Prince Alfred, I do not understand the workings of a fairy heart, but I do understand the bond between two mates." His eyes met Gilbert's smiling pink ones. "Just like any relationship, human or fairy, it's just a chance you take. Some have long lasting, uneventful relationships while others are burdened with things like disease, poverty, unfortunate events. But you should never not try something because you're afraid."

"Afraid?" Alfred growled. "Who's afraid?" He shouted.

Gilbert quickly calmed him. "Ludwig meant no harm and you know that. Settle down." Alfred sneered and looked away from the others.

"My prince, I meant no disrespect. This is a hard time for all of us and we each grieve with you in our own way." Ludwig spoke plainly and calmly. "Right now your job is to run the kingdom while your father regains his health. We are all here to help you in whatever way we can. Now, your father asked me to go to the Light Court and speak with King Roderich about obtaining your papa's body. I will be going in peace, so-"

"You killed Light Court Fairy Knights and guards." Alfred pointed out. "What makes you think Roderich will forgive you? Or even listen to a word you say? In his eyes, you've betrayed him."

Ludwig shook his head. "I betrayed no one. I am a neutral envoy…during that battle, it was kill or be killed." He glanced at Gilbert who winked at him.

"Stop looking at my queen." Alfred smirked and leaned forward in the throne. "You KILLED Light Court fairies."

"I was trying to stop your father from going on a rampage and possibly losing his life! Those fairies attacked us without permission or orders from Roderich. Some probably didn't even know who I was. I'm not afraid to face Roderich or the Light Court. However, I do need to return to the human realm for a bit."

"Why?" Gilbert asked quickly.

"I have business there. With Jasper running around free as an animal and my temple alone…I can't just remain here for all my days. I know there is no time here, but in my world there is. Jasper is a strange fairy and who knows what kind of power he has. He may be able to slow time and attack my temple looking for me."

"Then let me come with you!" Gilbert asked.

"No, it's better if I go alone. Ivan will be with me. Besides, you are better off here with Alfred and Matthew." Ludwig smiled at him.

Alfred took Gilbert's hand. "Yeah, stay here. Like Ludwig said, we don't know what's going to happen. The last thing we need is for that weirdo to snag a real fairy."

Ivan stepped forward with a limp. "I promise to watch over and protect Ludwig while he is at his temple."

Gilbert didn't want to stay behind, but he knew that Alfred needed him just as much. If not for Alfred then for Matthew. Should something go wrong, Gilbert's fairy heart and bond would let him know and he will go racing to the rescue. "Ludwig, Ivan, be careful out there, okay?"

"We will." Ludwig smiled.

Ivan's tail wagged.

/

_At the temple_

"MASTER! YOU'RE BACK!" Said one monk who was sweeping the snow off of the main entrance steps. "EVERYONE! MASTER MONK LUDWIG IS BACK!"

Ludwig allowed a faint smile as he ascended the steps, thanking the monk for his work and entering into the temple. He had been in the fairy realm for so long that he had forgotten how cold it was here, but the temple was warm. Many monks came to greet him and soon the children came running to welcome him back. All of the children looked well, even Rosa, who was smiling happily with the color back in her cheeks. Ludwig greeted them all kindly and then sent them back on their way to continue with their studies or chores. The second elder monk came up beside him, with Monk Derrick on his other side. They accompanied him on the way to his office.

"Any news or concerns to report?"

The old monk shook his head. "None, sir. The temple has been quiet and peaceful."

Derrick spoke next. "Yeah, except for the ghost."

Ludwig stopped and looked at him. "Ghost? What ghost?"

The old monk sighed. "Children's ghost stories, Master Monk Ludwig. Nothing more than stories."

Derrick scoffed. "It's not a story, old man! I've seen the ghost myself!"

"Tell me of this ghost? Do the children see it?"

"All the time." Derrick answered. "They aren't afraid of it. It's really more of a shadow that travels all along the walls and ceilings. The kids call it 'Bug Man', whatever that means."

"Bug Man?" Ludwig immediately thought of Sadiq and how the children had seen him. But he erased their memories of him with the mushrooms, so why do they still call him 'Bug Man'? Unless the shadow was just like the one he saw in the fire wall, which was a perfect outline of the butterfly fairy. That night in the chambers, Ludwig remembered Jasper having been frightened by something behind him. Only Jasper could see him, and he couldn't. Perhaps the shadow is what Jasper saw. After all, Sadiq had told him that the temple and the children will be safe. And his assumptions were confirmed as the shadow form of Sadiq fluttered along the wall beside them. "Interesting. Well, whatever it is, there is no harm being done. Has Supreme Monk Jasper been here?"

"We haven't heard anything from him yet." Said the old monk. "And let us pray it stays that way."

Two days had passed in the human realm and all was quiet. Ludwig was able to peacefully get his work done and even continue working on his book. It was a little side project that wouldn't amount to anything, but it passed the time. He sat in the lower level library by the window, calmly watching the light snowfall outside and thinking of Gilbert. His Frosty Snowflake. His Winter Wonderland. Ludwig mentally slapped himself for thinking such sappy nonsense. Returning his gaze to the window, Ludwig let his mind and body relax to the silent sound of falling snow. The snow made everything quiet and after the time he has been having, the silence was much appreciated. He smiled in thought as he pictured himself and Gilbert strolling hand and hand through the snowy wonderland of the temple grounds. If only.

'Hm? What's that?' Ludwig's eyes squinted to see one of his monks running frantically towards the temple. "Derrick! Go see what's wrong!" Derrick had been with him in the library organizing some books. The monk saw the other running in the snow and hurried to do as he was told. Ludwig feared something terrible was about to happen and he slowly gazed down at Sadiq's ring to see it filling with black smoke. 'Remain calm, Ludwig.'

Derrick opened up the temple door to meet the other monk. "What is happening? What's wrong?"

The monk panted, trying to catch his breath as he pointed to the road behind him. "Th-They're coming!"

"Who's coming?"

"Monk Jasper!" He started to panic. "He's coming with a group of the townspeople and strange armed men! Even the king's royal advisor is with him! They're coming here for Master Ludwig!"

Derrick looked down the dark road where the faint glow of torches and lanterns started to come into view. "Goddess be merciful." He ushered the other monk in and closed the doors. "Alert the others! Tell everyone to lock all the doors and get the children into their bedroom! I'll go alert Ludwig!"

Ludwig could see a group of people from his place at the window coming up the road. He drummed his fingers on the stone windowsill, feeling his heartbeat increase. The door burst opened and he turned to see Derrick, who wore an expression of panic. Calmly, Ludwig asked, "What is it?"

"Supreme Monk Jasper and the townspeople are coming here… for you."

He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. "It'll be alright. Tell everyone to remain calm. I will go out and meet with them once they're here."

"Yes sir."

Ludwig sat by the fire in the library, calmly waiting for the sound of pounding on the temple door to echo through the halls. He was forcing himself to remain calm in fear of Gilbert sensing his distress. He didn't want his mate coming here to save him. Nothing good will come of this mob approaching his home. Sure enough, the echoing pounding on the door made his heart skip a beat.

"MASTER MONK LUDWIG! SINNER!" Someone cried from outside the temple walls.

Ludwig stood up and exited the library, for that was his cue to go out and meet with the crowd. Many of the monks were standing near the door, looking concerned, frightened and panicked. Ludwig took a deep breath and silently assured them that everything would be all right, even if he didn't believe it himself. So he took a cloak offered to him by a fellow monk, threw it around his shoulders, and opened the door to a large crowd. Standing at the top of the steps, Ludwig looked around at the mass of people, most of them Goddess fearing villagers accompanied by none other than Jasper on horseback. Behind Jasper was a group of ten strangely clad men also on horseback, having the appearance of monks but wearing armor and carrying weapons. They were not the king's guards or knights. Beside Jasper stood the king's royal advisor, who was looking upon him with disgust and distain.

"May I ask what brings you all out on a snowy evening such as this one?" Ludwig called to the crowd as he descended the stairs with Derrick and the elder monk following behind.

"Master Monk Ludwig," the advisor started and unrolled a document. "Our honorable and glorious Supreme Monk Jasper, has informed his majesty of your heretic ways and your corruption of this good temple with your immoral codes and sinful imagination! To preach and teach about beings other than the ones the Goddess created in her image is sacrilege! By accepting such mythical and false ideals is a crime against the Goddess and a crime upon the king himself! Magic is a sin punishable by death and all those who associate themselves with it! By order of the king, you are to be arrested without a chance trial and public hung by the neck until dead!"

Ludwig just stood there, his body frozen as his eyes focused in a dead stare on Jasper. It has finally happened. After all this time the noose had finally caught up with him. He never thought that Jasper would act like a human and have him committed of a crime. He was expecting to fight the half-blood monk. But Jasper sat atop his horse, looking proud and smug as he smirked. The townspeople were yelling insults and jeering at him, but Ludwig barely paid them any mind. He was desperately hoping for Ivan or Sadiq's shadow to intervene.

"Guards!" Shouted the advisor. "Arrest him!"

The guards moved towards Ludwig, who stood perfectly still. He could hear Derrick and the other monks shouting and begging for the guards not to take him. One guard grabbed him and yanked hard, but Ludwig pulled back. He yelled at the guard not to touch him, but he was easily overpowered by the many hands grabbing his arms. He cursed himself for enjoying the peace of the temple and not wearing any of his fairy gear that may have helped to protect him. Now he started to struggle against the holds of the men. He looked around for Ivan, but saw that the creature was nowhere in sight. More guards had to hold off his fellow monks trying to come to his rescue, still begging for him to be let go and not to take him. Ludwig made the mistake of turning his head to look behind him at the temple where, in the large upper window, stood the children banging on the window, screaming as they watched. He was then tossed into a covered barred wagon where the door was shut and locked behind him. Ludwig scrambled into a sitting position to stare at all the people shouting for his death and marking him a sinner. Whether these people believed his 'crime' true or not, the poor always liked to see a noble, a royal, or a monk be put to death or jailed. It gave them a sense of satisfaction; a moment to believe that they are finally better than those above them. Ludwig just shook his head and looked for Ivan.

'Ivan, where are you?' The wagon jerked into motion and Ludwig was forced to grip the bars. He couldn't hide that he was panicking, for tonight, this very night, he might die. 'Please don't come for me, Gilbert.' He silently begged. 'I don't want you to see what will happen…I don't want you to grieve! I don't want Jasper to find you! Stay away!'

/

Ivan watched from the woods as Ludwig's crime was announced and the monk was being taken away to die. He looked at the wagon being pulled away, heard the screams of the monks and the cries of the children. Ivan knew he should go and save the monk, but something was holding him back; his jealousy. His jealousy for Ludwig and Gilbert's special bond, for their secret marriage and their undying love for each other. If Ludwig is killed, then Gilbert will forever grieve. BUT, it would mean that Gilbert could not and would not, love again. This would work to Ivan's advantage, for he knew that Gilbert will never love him, but at least he will love no one else. He backed away into the shadows.

'_But can I really do that to Gilbert? To Ludwig?_'

/

Jasper watched as the wagon pulled away with the crowd. Only his men stood behind him in a perfect row of ten. He looked down at the elder monk standing beside him. "You've done well. Consider yourself saved, old man." He dropped a small sack of gold into the monk's hands.

"Thank you, sir!" The old monk bowed. 'Forgive me, Ludwig.' He said to the retreating carriage. "What do you plan to do now that you have him? What purpose does his death serve?"

Jasper smirked and gave a chuckle. "Oh, many things. He has something of mine, something I desperately need to continue on. If I don't have this item, then I will slowly lose my power. He is a threat to me and my destiny. That little boy will destroy everything I've worked for!" Jasper hissed. "How dare the Goddess chose someone like him! Some stupid little boy over me! Me! Who has slaved for decades to find his place in this world, to please her, to serve her. To rise out of nothing and become a god on earth! Instead I am cast aside for that boy!" Jasper growled dangerously. "Ludwig must not live. He knows too much. Should the telling of my secret reach certain ears I'll be done for!"

"Sir…what are you speaking of? What are you saying?" The old man asked, his voice trembling.

Jasper suddenly smiled. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know. Doesn't matter, though. I have one more trick up my sleeve; one that will guarantee my revenge on Little Luddy! The Goddess gave me the gift of sight and I saw just what I needed to see! You don't see it, but upon Ludwig's finger is a red thread binding him to a fairy mate. By now I am certain that his mate knows of his distress and will come to his aid. That's when I'll catch him. I'm always one step ahead of the game." He chuckled. "Do you know what I plan to do with his fairy mate when I catch it?"

The old man's face was a mask of horror and shock.

"I'm going to kill him, and then I'm going to eat him." He looked over his shoulder at his men. "He's ONLY for me, boys. You'll have plenty in the days to come." He looked down at the old man again. "After Ludwig is dead, I'm going to eat his heart and eyes. BUT! Should some of Ludwig's fairy friends come to save him from death, I will have his fairy lover in my possession. I will be able to control him." He laughed out loud. "I have everything planned perfectly! That's what comes with age, old man! WISDOM!" he tapped his head.

"But…but you are-"

"MUCH older than you!" He took out a fairy crystal sword. "Your information was helpful, but now your silence will be even better." He stabbed his blade through the old monk's chest, letting the limp body fall to the snow. He put the sword away and waved for his men to follow him. 'Come on out, little snowflake. Come and rescue your human mate. Ludwig takes from me, I take from him.'

/

Gilbert woke up in a cold sweat with his fairy heart beating rapidly and aching painfully.

'_Gilbert! Don't come! Stay away!'_

He heard Ludwig's voice echoing through their bond. His mate was in trouble and Ludwig was frightened! Gilbert jumped out of bed and quickly dressed into his regular white fairy clothes. Grabbing his sword, he flew out of the room.

"Hang on, Ludwig! Hang on! I'm coming for you!" All he needed to do was follow the red thread that would lead him to where Ludwig was. "If anyone so much as harms a single blonde hair on your head I will nail their intestine to a tree and make them walk around the trunk until they drop dead!"

End Chapter 20 Part 2 TBC

*** (sits upon my throne of evil) I haven't even begun to spin this web of chaos yet!***


	21. Chapter 21- The Thunder Breaks Part 1

***Whoo hoo! Fast update! The way I'm figuring it, this fic only has one more chapter left! It will probably be a fairly long one, too. 'Tempus Vernum' is coming to an end! :( This is a dark and angsty chapter! It also moves along rather quickly. Thanks to my beta for her hard work!

***Warnings: Violence, language, torture, angst, minor non-con

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

**Chapter 21: The Thunder Breaks Part 1**

Ludwig's holding cell was a tiny stone room beneath the home of the city sheriff. The room was totally dark save for the tiny faint glow of a distant hallway candle through the barred door window. He had been stripped of everything except for his robes; they had taken the ring and his leaf pendant. No doubt Jasper had recognize what sort of ring that was and is probably wearing it now.

Ludwig sat quietly in the darkness, his back pressed up against the cold, lifeless stone. With his knees propped up and his arms resting on top, he stared down into nothingness. Tomorrow he would die. All those nights of seeing the noose behind his eyes was soon to become a reality. If that is what Jasper would allow to happen. Upon being thrown in this room, the sheriff mentioned that he may face a different death, such as being forced to walk to the noose wrapped in heavy chains. Or the oldest form yet; burning, which is the divine punishment for witches, heretics, and ill-behaved monks. Jasper may just sentence him to all three; noose, chains, and burning.

But why? Ludwig thought. Why would Jasper go through such trouble to punish him? For the skeleton fairy? That couldn't be the whole truth, only the last straw that broke the donkey's back. Jasper always seemed to have an issue with him, as if the bastard could see something he couldn't. Which was probably true, since Ludwig knew now how Jasper gained his eternal youth, and his heavenly magic. People were afraid to defy him, to question him, or to even speak evil of him. Ludwig figured the people saw Jasper's eternal youth as just another blessing from the Goddess, so no one openly questioned him. Ever since he had join the monkhood, Ludwig had always heard stories about the miracle Jasper made, or the person he brought back to life, or the person's illness that he healed. He could also foretell of strange and dangerous events, like when the drought had come and the farmland flood that destroyed crops and homes. Jasper was the holiest and highest of all the monks; who would believe his word over someone so divine and fearfully respected? But why would he be doing all this? What is his real motive?

'Gilbert.' He said his lover's name instead and all thoughts went to the warm embrace of his beloved. Facing death now, Ludwig imagined what his life with Gilbert would be like. He actually had to images. The first was Gilbert and himself living in the fairy realm in a home outside of both courts. They would build it themselves and live on forever in peace together as one. The second image was of Gilbert becoming a human and becoming a woman. He pictured Gilbert as a woman with long flowing white hair and smiling pink lips, with a healthy build and long legs. SHE would come out of their little meadow cabin wearing an apron and holding a freshly baked rhubarb pie over her swollen belly. And she would welcome him home with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. But that was a silly image. His mated life with Gilbert would consist of loud singing, dancing with a broom, doing stupid stunts, laughing out loud for no reason and taunting him. But the love they would always have would be well worth the loud suffering.

"Psst! Master Ludwig!" Came a whisper from the door.

Ludwig lifted his head to the door, wondering if he had truly heard a voice.

"Master Ludwig! Do not be frightened. I am a friend!" The man whispered.

Ludwig crawled the short distance to the door. "Who are you?"

"My name is not important. I work for the town guard and I serve Supreme Monk Jasper."

"Then how can you be my friend? Monk Jasper is out to destroy me." Ludwig whispered back.

The man was silent for a moment. "Master Ludwig, you helped me many years ago when you were still a young monk! You probably don't remember me, but you gave me your cloak on a snowy day to keep warm. I had nothing of my own, and I was shivering. It was such a kind deed that I'll never forget it. Now I have the chance to return the favor."

Ludwig could faintly remembering doing something like that, but he couldn't recall a face. All he could remember was that the man had no legs and used uneven broken sticks to aid in movement. But could he truly trust this person if they work for Jasper? "How do you wish to return my kindness?"

"I fear I cannot save you from this prison, but I do wish to tell you some things about Monk Jasper. He is a strange man. He is not even human! I've seen him do strange things."

"Like what?"

"He can make things move without touching them. Sometimes I hear the sound of blades rubbing together, like knives! One time I saw wings on him in a shadow…big wings. And once…I saw him talking to someone who wasn't there! His eyes were glowing strangely, like…like stars! Jasper isn't even his real name."

"What is his name then?"

"Oh…it is a sin to say his real name. I only heard it by accident…when he was talking to that person…I heard the name whispered. And he answered to it. He asked, 'why do you call me by my birth name'. His name is…" the voice dropped to an even lower whisper. "His name is Aeon. Don't ever call him by that. He'll get angry."

Ludwig pressed his head against the door. This man did little to help him escape, only give him some information on Jasper, or Aeon. But he couldn't dismiss this man for being somewhat useless. "I thank you for telling me this, good sir."

"Thank you, Master Ludwig. Um…one more thing before I go. It may give you a little bit of comfort, for that is all I can do. I will say many prayers for you tonight. And I know that…that you are something special and the Green Goddess will not let you die."

"Your words have helped to ease some of my fears. I thank you for it."

"I must go now. May the Goddess bless you."

"And you as well."

Ludwig moved away from the door and returned to the wall. The man did give him a few things to think about. The things the stranger spoke of would all point to Jasper, or rather, Aeon, as being a fairy. But Ludwig has been around many fairies and Jasper didn't appear to have the aura of fairy magic. At least, not real fairy magic. Perhaps it was artificial magic of some sort? And just how much magic do the half breeds have by themselves? If they had any at all. Now what about Jasper's strange men? Were they all half-breeds as well who gained fairy magic by consuming the flesh of fairies? They were even backed by the Pure Bloods. If so, then Jasper had his own personal army of mega-fairies.

'If only I could get a message to the others and Gilbert.' Ludwig said to himself. 'And where is Ivan? Why hasn't he helped me? Did something happen to him?'

Each of his questions went unanswered and Ludwig sat there in the dark and silence of the cell.

/

'I'm getting closer!' Gilbert followed their red thread, passing by the temple and making his way down the road, which led to the city. 'Hold on, Ludwig! I'm coming for you!

It was too soon to stop. Gilbert slammed right into a net, a huge woven net of gold that burned his flesh. He cried out in surprise and pain when he was forced to the ground. The net was burning at his hands and face, but the rest of his body was protected due to his clothes. However, the netting was heavy and it weigh down his motions as he tried to escape. He was surrounded by a group of men whose faces he couldn't see. There was one who walked up beside him; a cloaked figure with their hood covering their face. Gilbert glared up at the person as he continued to struggle under the weight of the net.

"Who are you people? I demand that you release me!" Gilbert hollered.

"You are far too important for us to let you go." Said the cloaked man. "Be still now, Little Snowflake." The man held out his hands and began chanting a spell. Mists of white and gold flowed from his fingertips as they surrounded Gilbert through the net.

"What are you doing?" Gilbert fought harder against the net, but the smell and power of the mist was making his eyelids droopy. 'Shit…is that a sleep spell?' Gilbert's eyelids fluttered as he fought to stay awake. How could he have been so stupid? He was so focused on following the thread to find Ludwig that he was unaware of anything else that could potentially harm him. Was this a setup?

But Gilbert's vision soon went dark and he fell into a deep sleep.

/

The door to the cell clicked open and the light of a bright torch filled the darkened room. Ludwig had to shield his eyes from the bright light after being in the dark for so long. It was hard to make out the people coming into the small cell, but when he did, he recognized Jasper immediately at the head of the group. Behind Jasper stood some armed guards and the same royal advisor from before. Jasper was smiling at him, almost as if the man had a secret that he wasn't going to tell. Ludwig narrowed his eyes at all the men, at Jasper especially, but he remained silent.

"You're looking well, Little Luddy. Prepared to die?" Jasper asked him sweetly.

"I have done nothing wrong." Ludwig answered.

"Foolish boy. You've done everything wrong!" Jasper stepped closer to him. "Let me tell you how this is going to work. First, you will be tied to the post of the Death Wagon as it brings you to the town center. That is where the hangman will be waiting for you. Your crimes will be publically spoken out loud for all to hear. You will not be hooded or blindfolded; you will see your death coming. After that," Jasper shrugged his shoulders "You have no royal or noble titles to your name. You are common birth, so they'll just toss your body in a mass grave somewhere. It's what you deserve anyway."

Ludwig was trembling with rage more than fear. He could attempt to punch out or attack Jasper now, but it would do little good. He was surrounded by armed men who would kill him on the spot, and then there would be no real chance of changing anything. Instead, he remained silent, stood up from the floor and bowed his head.

"I will die with my pride in tact."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "That's cute. Guards, bind him."

With his wrists tied tightly around his back, the guards led him out of the dungeon and into the daylight. He had to avert his eyes from the sudden brightness of the day and the reflection off the white snow. The guards lifted him into the Death Wagon and once again tied his wrists to one of the posts. Ludwig kept his eyes focused on Jasper, watching the man mount his horse proudly with a smug smirk of victory plastered on his face. The Death Wagon jerked into motion, and Ludwig glanced up to the gray cloudy sky, searching for signs of anyone, anything, could save him right now.

'Gilbert…I hope you're alright.'

He wanted Gilbert to save him, but he did not want his lover to fall pray to Jasper. Jasper may be expecting Gilbert's arrival and have a trap set for him. Just like in their vows, he would defend Gilbert's life before his own. Ludwig kept his head down as the Death Wagon continued through to the city streets. People came out of their houses to watch and follow after him, some with mocking expressions and others with mournful ones. The cheering of the crowd grew louder as they approached the center, and Ludwig looked up at the hangman's noose dangling so elegantly in the center of the dais. It was just like he had envisioned so many times, now it was becoming reality.

Ludwig barely felt himself walking up the steps as the guards held his arms firm, guiding him up to the platform. The executioner, a plump and tall masked man, stood in wait as Ludwig was placed behind the noose. Ludwig looked up at the noose hanging there, and the chill of death stilled his breath. The executioner brought the noose down and looped it around his neck, pulling the binding tight. Ludwig could feel the cold, rough rope fibers biting into his skin. Glancing down, he could see the faint lines of the trapdoor, which would open beneath him and hopefully, if the Goddess was merciful, snap his neck instantly so he wouldn't suffer.

Jasper came up onto the platform and stood in front of him, gazing at him up and down with a sneer. "She chose you. Why?"

Ludwig just stared at him. "She?"

"The Green Goddess. She chose you instead of me. Why?"

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about."

"You wouldn't. Well, it doesn't matter now. With you dead, I will be able to excel in this world, just like it should be." He leaned in close to whisper in Ludwig's ear. "I have your Winter Fairy in my possession. He came for you, as I knew he would. He is mine now."

Ludwig made an attempt to lunge at him, but the executioner held him back. Jasper was wearing an amused smile, and all he wanted to do was tear the man apart limb by limb. He had his Gilbert! "Let him go." Ludwig said. "He has done nothing. You will achieve what you want with my death, so he is useless to you. It is me you want, not him. So I beg you, let him go."

Jasper scoffed. "I don't listen to the pleas of a dead man. Now then, shall we begin with announcing your sins?"

/

Ivan had been following Ludwig and the wagon from atop a cliff in the woods, which looked down upon the Emerald Valley City. In his phantom form, he watched with red eyes as the tiny figure of Ludwig was pushed up onto a dais with a noose. A crowd of people had gathered around to watch. Ivan just stared at the scene, wondering what he should do. If Ludwig died, then Gilbert would never love anyone again. He wanted that, didn't he? He knew Gilbert would never love him, but with Ludwig dead, he wouldn't have to feel jealous any longer.

But could he really sit back and watch Ludwig die? The monk had helped him, even comforted him in times of need. When he spoke of his and Gilbert's intimate time, Ludwig was understanding of it and passed no judgment. The monk was always respectful of him, and even felt remorse for the spiritual contract he had with Arthur. Yet the biggest thing on his mind was still Gilbert and if he could bear to see the fairy broken hearted.

Ivan's saucer eyes closed as he lifted his head to the winter breeze, feeling the air ruffle through his black fur. He was searching for an answer, a sign, or anything that would help him make this decision. The image of Gilbert crying for eternity appeared before his eyes, and he had made his decision. Ivan growled, allowing all of his hackles to rise. Lifting his head once again to the sky, he let out a loud, haunting howl; the howl of the Phantom Black Dog that promised death to all those who heard it.

/

The jeering of the crowd slowly grew silent as the sound of a deathly howl drifted along the winter air. Everyone fell silent, looking all around as the sound continued, slowly growing louder and louder.

Jasper paused to listen, letting his pale eyes glide back and forth as he tried to figure out what it could be. He had a strong feeling of just WHO it was.

Ludwig's eyes widened in hope and relief as he recognized the sound of Ivan's howl. Ivan was coming for him! He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer of thanks to the Goddess.

"LOOK!" Someone screamed. "OVER THERE! IN THE FIELD!"

All heads turned to the field.

A large black beast engulfed in flame came barreling through the snow, its red saucer eyes burning bright, its fangs sparkling white, and its howl growing deafening. The people screamed and panicked, trying to escape. This caused a stampede in which many were trampled, pushed, and killed.

Ivan came charging through the main city street, his flaming body setting fire to each and every house as he ran towards the platform. People were screaming. People were running. People were crying. It didn't stop him, though. He had called forth all of his power so he could be seen by everyone. Already he could smell death in the air, and he grinned with his white fangs. He barreled through the crowd of people, crushing their limbs beneath his large paws and snapping them in half with his jaws. He snatched up a guard in his jaws, shook the body like a dog with a kill and tossed the dead man into the air. Ivan saw Ludwig on the platform, along with that bastard of a monk who attacked him and charged with an echoing howl.

Jasper saw the beast coming, and looked to the lever that would release the trap door. He grabbed the lever, pulled and the door fell open and Ludwig with it.

Ludwig felt his feet drop out from beneath him as the door opened, yet it lodged half way. The noose still tightened around his neck and cut off his breathing. Ludwig gasped and sputtered for air as the rope cut off his air flow. Panicking, he kicked his feet along the board trying to regain some foot to relieve the pressure from his neck. It did no good; it only helped to tighten the noose further. He could feel his life slowly drifting away and his vision becoming fuzzy.

'Today I die…'

Ivan leapt onto the platform, snapping his jaws at Jasper only to have the man suddenly disappear, just as a magical being would. But there was no time for the man now. Ivan saw Ludwig struggling with the noose, and turned his jaws to the rope, biting it in half. Ludwig's body slid to the ground beneath the platform, which quickly caught on fire. Ivan jumped down and bit Ludwig's robe, dragging the man out from under it.

Ludwig pulled the noose off of his neck, coughing and gasping as he tried to catch his breath. His chest was on fire and his throat bleeding from the rope. Ludwig looked at Ivan, seeing the beast's body engulfed in flame. Ivan shook his fur and the fire burned away.

'Get on!' Ivan demanded.

Ludwig got up and jumped onto Ivan's back, holding onto the black fur as the dog ran through the crowd of dying people. The city was on fire all around them while dead body lie in the street. Death had come today for the citizens of Emerald Valley, but it wasn't for him.

"I thank you, my friend!" Ludwig wheezed out. "Where is Jasper?"

'The monk disappeared!' Ivan answered, making his way towards the field. 'We need to get you to safety!'

"Take me to the temple!"

'It will not be safe there for you!"

"Jasper has Gilbert!"

Ivan growled in his running, entering the snowy field. 'Use your bond thread to find him!'

"I cannot face Jasper as I am now! I need the fairy gifts given to me by the others!"

'Some of them may not work in this realm!'

"My staff won't, but the others will! I have to save Gilbert! I can't save him if I cannot fight against a monster fairy!"

Ivan turned to go in the direction of the temple, the screams of the townspeople fading behind them. 'I have the power to be seen in this world! Let me lend you my power so your staff may work in this world!'

Ludwig lay his head on the back of Ivan's neck. "Thank you, friend. I was worried you had gone, or something had happened to you."

'It is all for Gilbert.' Ivan answered and they made their way to the temple.

/

Gilbert's eyelids fluttered open. His body was throbbing in pain all over, and the first thing he noticed was that his wrists were tied above him. His back was pressed up against something thin, a pole or post? He looked down at his lap to find that he was fully naked with his thighs and legs tied together. The constant kneeling position was already awaking the ache of slow blood flow. Gilbert's eyes darted around the area, finding himself to be in some sort of house or castle. Around him were a group of armored men, yet they were not human men. They had the smell of human, but there was also the strong sense of magic surrounding them. Gilbert looked at each one, counting ten in total. They were all staring at him with hungry gazes, one was even rubbing himself to arousal. Gilbert sneered and turned away, choosing to look up at his binds. It was that damn magic rope, the same magic that burned Alfred. It was doing the same to his skin. It's the same rope they used for the netting as well.

The door opened loudly, and Gilbert watched as the armored men bowed and chanting something in a strange tongue. Behind him, he could hear footsteps approaching, gentle ones. There was a swishing sound along the floor, probably from a robe or a dress. A figure came into view, then. It was that bastard monk Jasper, dressed in silken green robes with long bell sleeves and decorated in jewels. Gilbert glared darkly at him, the look promising the monk a painful death without a shred of mercy. He wanted to slice off that perfectly thin beard and rip out those pale eyes. The bastard monk smiled sweetly at him while he folded his hands directly in front, standing perfectly poised.

"How are you feeling?" Jasper asked, and was answered with a spit. "Splendid." He chuckled, bringing his fingertips together. "I must say, it is an honor to have you here in my humble abode, Snowflake."

"Shut your fucking mouth, you bastard." Gilbert hissed, tugging at his binds. "Where is Ludwig?"

Jasper pretended to wonder. "Oh, well, he escaped on the Hound of Death and ran away, leaving you behind. Tragic, really."

"Ludwig would never leave me behind. He'll come for me."

"That's so touching. To have a fairy lover and be bound together for all eternity." Jasper placed his hands over his heart and smiled fondly. "The joys of being a fairy."

"And you're some half-breed slime crying 'no one likes me'! You fucking whiners piss me off! Shut your fucking traps and do something about it instead of whining all the time!"

Jasper grinned. "Oh, I have. Ludwig didn't tell you? I'm sure he has."

"He did. You disgust me." Gilbert sneered at him. "Eating stillborn baby fairies…and for what? To gain eternal life? Eternal youth?" Gilbert smirked. "Trust me, asshole, no amount of fairy babies or magic will fix that fucking face."

Jasper just fluttered his lashes and turned away, walking over to a small table covered in a black velvet tablecloth with gold tassels. Beside the table was a box and he opened the lid to begin taking out the contents. Gilbert watched as first a plate came out and was placed on the table. Next were a knife and a fork, a cup, and a small bowl. His pink eyes widened slightly as he feared he knew what the meal setup was for.

"Are you inviting me to dinner?" Gilbert asked with sarcasm while trying to hide his fear.

"You ARE the dinner!" Jasper chirped cheerfully. "I've never had a Winter Fairy before! But only I will eat you. My men will get a small portion of your body. You know, the dog worthy parts."

Gilbert growled. "You're disgusting!" He couldn't fully hide his fear now and Gilbert felt his aching limbs begin to shake. "Why are you doing this? Why do you hate Ludwig so much? He's never done a damn thing to you!" He hollered.

"Oh, he's done something all right." Jasper's voice lowered, and his tone grew dark with a slight echo. "He, a simple human, was granted a gift that I, a half-fairy, should have been entitled to! For decades I worked, struggled, fought and slaved to gain the Green Blessing of the Goddess." He closed his eyes and tilted his head upwards for a moment before he continued to speak. "Instead, she chose HIM. Our Little Luddy. She chose HIM over ME! Ludwig has destroyed everything that I've worked for just by being born!" He hollered. "It's unfair! The only way to gain my blessing is to get rid of the current one!" He pulled a blade from out of his sleeve. "Yes, I eat fairies; and yes, I ate the stillborn princess of King Arthur and that peasant scum Francis. The Pure Bloods gave her to me! THAT was my ticket to reaching the full power of a fairy! I've made my choice! I choose fairies! Fairies will not accept me, so I will FORCE THEM to do so by helping the Pure Bloods wipe the universe clean of the Fairy Realm!"

Gilbert stared at him in shock and distain. "You're a fucking psycho! All this because some bitches and jackassess wouldn't let you play their games? Grow some fucking balls you pansy!" Gilbert gasped in pain as Jasper's foot kicked him in the stomach, making him double over.

"That's right, show off those pretty winter wings! I'll be eating those first!"

Gilbert's eyes widened and his head shot up. "Don't you touch me!"

"MEN! HOLD HIM STILL!"

Gilbert shouted curses and insults as a few of the men rushed over to shove and hold his body forward. He hissed as the rope held tight and stretched his arms painfully, straining his shoulders. Two men held his legs, one on each side. Two more grabbed a wing, a top wing in each hand and pulled. 'Ludwig!' Gilbert cried out mentally. 'I need you!' His lover wasn't answering him, maybe Ludwig couldn't hear him.

"Since you chose to use such dirty language and insult me," Jasper teased "I'm going to cut off each wing very slowly. I want to hear you begging and sobbing for mercy."

Gilbert started to panic at being held completely helpless while his wings were going to be sawed off. He felt the first bite of the knife cut into the base and then, as promised, Jasper began to slice slowly. Each slow movement was pure agony, and Gilbert had to clench his jaw shut to keep from screaming. His chest heaved as his body locked rigid with agony. The blade was now halfway through the wing, and it was too much to bear. He would allow himself to scream, but he'd be damned if he'd beg for mercy. With his head still held down, Gilbert let out the first loud, echoing wail of agony that would be followed by many. After his first wing was removed, Jasper decided to hack at his other one, purposefully missing the same gash. Gilbert's voice was so harsh from screaming that his throat was raw and once the second was removed and they moved on to the third, he was used to it. He hissed through the removal of his smaller wings. Now his back was empty of fairy wings; his gorgeous, sparkling wings of frost, ice, and snow. Wings that Ludwig loved to stroke while they lay together. Gilbert's body shook with pained exhaustion. The blood was running down his back now from the open wounds, tickling him mercilessly.

"You are beautiful in your agony." Jasper said softly. "Breathtaking. Such a pretty fairy boy. Another gift the Goddess saw fit to bestow upon Ludwig; finding him a gorgeous fairy to mate with."

Gilbert slowly lifted his eyes to watch Jasper beneath his lashes. The monk carried his two top wings to the table, placed them along the plate, sat down, and started to cut them into pieces. Gilbert's eyes welled with tears as he watched the bastard put piece after piece of his beautiful wings into that filthy mouth. The men had to split his smaller wings up amongst themselves, and they fought over pieces like dogs for a bone.

"Mmmm! Delicious! I am tasting the sigh of winter." Jasper smacked his lips. "Oh won't Ludwig be surprised when he finds a wingless fairy. How much will he want to mate you after that?"

It took a moment for Gilbert to find his voice. "Ludwig loves me…no matter how I am…or how I look!"

"Ah, another perfect trait of our Little Luddy." He smiled at Gilbert as he picked up the other full wing and broke it in half. "I can feel the power of a Winter Fairy already. Icy tingles." He shivered. "Delightful." Gilbert glared at him. "Hmm…let's see here, how else can I make you suffer? I want to see Ludwig come racing in here on his gallant monster to save his love. The more I hurt you, the faster he will come to your rescue. He must be feeling your agony now. You are my bait. He will come for you. He will follow your red thread and once he arrives, my men will be ready to kill him. They will kill him, and they will eat him, except for his eyes. THOSE are mine. Those sweet baby blues, as light as the morning sky and clear as a fresh spring pool…" he licked his lips. "I look forward to shitting them out."

Gilbert screamed in outrage, pulling violently at his binds. "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM, YOU BASTARD! DON'T HURT HIM! HURT ME INSTEAD!"

"Ha! Then everybody wins! I plan to keep torturing you! By hurting you, I hurt him." Jasper pushed himself up from his chair and moved to the other side of the room, picking up a torch from inside its holder. He closed his eyes, waved his hand around it, and the flame burned a bright, solid red. With a spring in his step, he returned to Gilbert's bound form, kneeling in front of him. He held the fire in Gilbert's line of vision. "Do you know what this is?"

Gilbert, frightened, shook his head.

"This is human fire kissed by the power of a fairy. An All Seasons fairy," he grinned "Like me! You see, normal human fire cannot harm a fairy, but this type can!" He grinned, stood up, and held the flame close to Gilbert's raised, bound hands. "What do you think happens to a Winter Elemental fairy when they are met with fire such as this?"

Gilbert's eyes widened as the flame was held close to his hands, and he started to scream as he felt his flesh slowly start to melt.

"Melting just like a snowman! Let's melt your hands all the way down to the bone, shall we?" He shouted over Gilbert's cries of pain. "This way, we can't use our hands to fight." He laughed manically as he kept the flame there, watching in wicked delight as the bleached sight of pure white finger bones came into view. He then pulled the torch away, only easing the fairy's agony for a short time.

'Fucking kill me now!' Gilbert silently begged. 'Kill me! The pain is too much!' He lifted his head with tears in his eyes. 'Ludwig…where are you?' He made the mistake of looking up at his hands, now solid bone without a hint of his white skin. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" He couldn't feel them! He couldn't even move them!

"Oh yes! Give Ludwig a hand job now with ribbed bones and knuckles. Maybe he'll like it!" He cruelly joked and roughly tweaked Gilbert's nose. "Do you know what would happen to an Autumn Fairy if I used this flame on them? They would burst into flame and burn to a crisp, just like a pile of dead, dry leaves or straw. Oh, but the best is the Summer and Spring fairies! You know what I like to do? I use the opposite! I bless the icicles and blow the vapor onto their bodies. They freeze up, turn into ice statues. I then hack them to pieces, starting with the head, and then the limbs. But, here's the best part! Once frozen," he grinned "I unfreeze them while they are still alive. Do you know the sounds of a fairy whom just realized their limbs are gone? Oh, what a beautiful sound!" He shivered in ecstasy. "Then I set the dogs on the pieces and keep the heads in my hands. You know why? Because the fairy brain can still feel the pain as their limbs are being torn to shreds!"

Gilbert, still with tears in his eyes, just looked at Jasper and shook his head. "You are a monster…you aren't fairy or human…you're a monster! An abomination!"

Jasper let out a scream of anger and roughly backhanded Gilbert, brushing the pale cheek and cracking open a pink lip. "Using THAT word just earned you your feet as well!"

"NO!" Gilbert screamed. "NO! STAY AWAAAAY!" Jasper ignored him and moved to hold the flame at his right foot, once again melting the skin. He wanted to die. He wanted the pain to end! It was unbearable! 'Oh goddess above…make it stop!' "MAKE IT STOOOOOP!" He cried out the last part.

"YES! Yes, cry out like that! Use your siren's call of pain to bring your little lover here! You can watch me kill him!" He moved to the other foot. "Scream louder!"

And Gilbert did. He couldn't help it, the pain was just too much.

"Let's leave you like this for Ludwig to find you."

"Master," one of the men spoke. "May we have him?"

"Yes, let us fuck him!" Said another. "What an even better way to anger your enemy by raping the one they love?" He said cruelly. "I will go first!"

Jasper held up his hand. "There will be no rape here. However, that does give me a bit of an idea."

Gilbert looked up as Jasper, now standing before him, removed the green robe from his body. Beneath it he wore brown pants and a tunic. The pants had a buttoned flap in the front, and Gilbert watched with pained fear as the monk pulled out his erection. 'No! No, don't!' Gilbert began to cry silent tears; only they weren't clear; they were streams of blood.

"YES!" Jasper gasped out and began jerking himself. "A fairy's bloody tears are the most delicious!"

Gilbert couldn't watch the man jacking off to his suffering but he could hear the 'twapping' sound of flesh rubbing over flesh.

"So pretty…so beautiful in your suffering! Tragically beautiful!" He gasped out, moving his hand faster. "I don't dirty myself with fairy whores, so you will just…have to accept…what I offer! Feel blessed!"

Gilbert made the mistake of turning his head back when Jasper ejaculated onto him; the pale yellow substance splattered on his chest, lower belly, groin, and thighs. He shook and shuddered, feeling the urge to vomit as the semen started to grow cold and stick to his skin. But Jasper wasn't finished, and he ejaculated for a second time making sure to shower Gilbert's face with it. The smell and stickiness of it brought forth the vomit.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is Ludwig' s essence even better than mine? He's THAT special too?"

Gilbert wouldn't answer him. All he could think about was Ludwig's face and his embrace; the only thing helping to keep his mind off of the pain. This pain and dismemberment would forever cripple him. He would have much rather preferred the gang rape, at least that way time would heal his body but he would still have his fairy attributes. Right now he resembled a decaying human covered in cum. He wanted Ludwig to save him, but at the same time he did not want his lover to see him like this.

"Your lover is slow. This is boring me. Perhaps we should drag you outside and tie you to a post there so Little Luddy can see you better. And I know JUST the place."

Gilbert clenched his eyes shut as he saw Jasper's fist coming towards him and then it all went blank.

When he came to, the first thing he noticed was the winter air on his body. It didn't make him cold, instead it helped to ease his suffering just slightly. He was still bound to a post, but Jasper had been smart in tying him. While he was bound upright, his skeleton feet were left to dangle only an inch away from the snow. If he could get his hands and feet into the snow, then he could use the power of the element to grow new muscle and skin. Jasper knew that, and chose to torture him further by keeping his body so close to its chance of healing. But the next thing he realized was WHERE they were; the ancient fairy battle ground. Although they were at the opposite end of Ludwig's temple, so hopefully his mate was nearby. With blood stained cheeks, his weary eyes scanned the woods and open field, searching for any sign of Ludwig.

Jasper was standing beside him, unarmed, with all his armed men in a straight line in front of them.

"The fairy heart and bond makes you weak, doesn't it?" Jasper whispered to him. "I can see it glowing now. It pines to be with your mate. You want him to come and lick your wounds, make love in the snow, hold each other close in a warm embrace." He stood closer to the bound body. "The Goddess chooses him…but I will not let that happen. I will kill him and take back the right that is mine."

Gilbert managed to find his voice. "What are you…talking about?"

"I have slaved endlessly for the chance to become Her voice here on earth! I would prove to the world, to humans, fairies and half breeds alike, that ANYONE can become something grand! Everyone scoffed and belittled me for being a half breed!" He smirked. "Now they will pay! But it is your lover who will pay the most. The Green Mother chose HIM, a simple HUMAN over the mightiness that is me! I will have the title and the role! It is my right!"

"You are an…idiot! You fucking…EAT other fairies…who are Her creations too. Look at what a…bastard you are. You couldn't hold a candle to Ludwig's greatness." Gilbert forced a smirk. "You are nothing. The Goddess sees that as well. Ludwig is everything you will never, ever be."

Jasper sneered at him. "I hold more power than Ludwig. He is still fully human. I am a fairy."

"A fake one." He was backhanded.

"You just don't know when to keep your mouth shut, do you? Well then, let's use that to our advantage. Let's call your lover here with some more delicious cries of pain." Jasper moved behind him to stick the tip of his finger into the bleeding wound where a wing once was.

Gilbert let out a cry of sheer pain, flopping helplessly against the post like a fish. Jasper never removed his finger, only kept applying pressure up and down the open gash. Gilbert coughed and sputtered when the finger was finally removed.

"Say something to piss me off again, harlot." He now stood directly behind the post. "Touching you intimately would be disgusting for me, but my men will have no qualms. Perhaps your lover will be attracted to your scent instead? Like an animal in rutting season? I can cast a lust spell on you and let my men have their wicked way. Wouldn't Ludwig just love to see that! You writhing in ecstasy at the hands of another male."

Gilbert lowered his head, bit his lip and felt fresh bloody tears trickle down his cheeks. The thought of Ludwig seeing him being forced with unwanted pleasure would wound his mate. He couldn't allow for that to happen. He didn't want anyone else but Ludwig touching him. The thought of these strange, fake fairy males fucking him upset him more than his maimed body. His fairy heart began to throb and ache at the thought of it. His love for Ludwig was stronger than his pride and he whispered out a plea. "Please don't."

Jasper purred. "Hmm…so Ludwig is your biggest weakness. Perhaps fairies are actually weaker than humans."

"My Lord," started a soldier "We have company."

Gilbert lifted his head. His eyes widened and he smiled through the pain as he saw Ludwig, dressed in all the fairy gifts, riding atop of Ivan. The two approached slowly with Ludwig's face showing nothing but anger and fury. Gilbert smiled brightly through his tears, and even let out a little laugh of relief at the sight of his mate.

"L-Ludwig!" He called out to him.

Ludwig noticed the condition of Gilbert's body. His fairy lover was stripped naked and tied to a post. His face was battered and bruised, but that was not the worst part. Gilbert's hands and feet were solid bone, as if his skin had been pulled away. Even his wings were missing; Ludwig could tell by the puddle of bloody snow behind Gilbert, pooling at his heels. Ludwig could feel Ivan tensing beneath him, for the creature had taken notice of Gilbert's suffering as well.

"I love the new tattoo on your neck, Little Luddy!" Jasper laughed, referring to the noose mark on Ludwig's neck.

"Release Gilbert, now!" Ludwig demanded, with his voice harsh.

"Come any closer and I slit his pretty little neck." Jasper pulled a dagger from his belt, stood behind the maimed fairy and held it at his neck.

Ludwig and Ivan remained still.

"Run, Ludwig." Gilbert whispered with his throat against the blade.

"Let him go." Ludwig repeated. "It is me you want, not him!" He dismounted from Ivan.

Jasper smirked. "I see you are wearing fairy armor." He slid the flat part of the blade against Gilbert's cheek. "Pity, it will not work at full capacity here."

Ludwig lifted his staff and slid off the sheath covering the crystal blade. "Care to test that theory?"

Jasper removed the blade from Gilbert to laugh out loud. "Oh, this is rich! You mean to fight ME, little boy? Don't make me laugh! You don't know what you are up against, HUMAN."

Ludwig aimed his blade at Jasper. "Monster!"

"Run, Ludwig!" Gilbert shouted to him. "Run before you're killed!"

"No!" Ludwig shouted. " 'His life I will defend before mine own'." Ludwig repeated a part of their warrior's vow.

Gilbert's eyes welled with fresh, clear tears.

"Touching." Jasper scoffed. "But enough of this sap! It bores me to tears!" He held out his arms. "You wish to fight me, Little Luddy? Want to be a hero and a god on earth?"

"I want you dead and gone from this world!"

"HA! You're barely a challenge for me as you are now, boy! Let's spice things up a bit, shall we? I haven't had a good long fight in decades! I'll even give you a power boost!"

Jasper's eyes turned solid white as a mighty wind began circulating around them. When the monk began to glow a faint red, an equally red orb formed in the sky above them. Jasper slammed his fists together and the orb burst into red light, stretching out far and wide to create a magic dome. The dome blocked out the human realm, encasing them in its ancient magic. Ludwig felt his fairy armor and other gifts intensify in power.

Beside him, Ivan's phantom dog form forced transformed him into his human one. Ivan looked at his body in shock, and then up at the red dome surrounding them. "Ludwig, it's a fairy magic dome! Here everything of the fairy realm will work!"

Gilbert was still helpless to do anything, and he cursed his weakness and maimed body. If only he could get to the snow…

Ludwig glared at Jasper and readied himself in a fighting stance. "I'm giving you one last chance to surrender!"

"As if I would! You want to fight me and rid the world of me?"

"I will fight you, but first you must release Gilbert!"

"Release him? Why? He will be useless to you. He is wingless and naked; no armor or weapons to defend himself."

"I will defend him!" Ivan growled.

Jasper laughed at Ivan's words. "No one invited you to speak, dog!"

"LUDWIG! JUST RUN!" Gilbert cried out to him. The power from the fairy dome frightened him and Gilbert knew that Ludwig didn't stand a chance under these circumstances. Jasper was right, he had no armor or sword; he would prove useless to Ludwig. He would only get in the way.

"You want your fairy lover so bad?" Jasper taunted. "Then you may have him."

To their surprise, Jasper cut Gilbert's binds and the fairy fell to the snow in a limp heap. Gilbert immediately shoved his hands and feet in the snow, crying out in relief as he felt the element start to heal his body.

"GILBERT!" Ludwig yelled his name.

Gilbert stood up on his knees and gave an open mouthed smile at Ludwig.

And then the world stood still.

Gilbert let out a gasped cry of pain and arched as a blade ran through his back, through his heart, and out his chest. The blade struck clean through. Gilbert knelt there in shell-shock, unable to move or speak a word. The blade was pulled out, and he fell back onto the snow.

"NO! GILBERT!" Ludwig ran to him.

Ivan howled in rage and ran towards Jasper with his claws and fangs bared. However, he was blocked and attacked by the soldiers.

Jasper made no move to stop Ludwig from reaching Gilbert's bleeding body. He stood there with a smirk, his bloodied crystal sword at his side. He wanted Ludwig to be enraged with grief when they fought. It would make the battle much more interesting. This was just another sweet way of making the man suffer.

Ludwig fell to his knees and cradled Gilbert in his arms, placing a hand over the bleeding gap in his lover's chest. Gilbert coughed, spitting up blood and crying the same. "Ludwig…I'm sorry."

Blue eyes welled with tears. "You have nothing to be sorry for. This was all my fault. Nothing you did was wrong."

"I couldn't help you…" Gilbert sobbed "I always rush in…when I should…think it through first. I can't protect you."

Jasper watched with smug delight.

"I won't let you die." Ludwig whispered. "There is still a chance." Using his free hand, he reached under the fairy armor and beneath the front of his robe. There, he pulled out the vial of Matthew's blood.

"No…" Gilbert whispered. "You will need that."

"You need it more…and I need you with me if I'm to fight."

Jasper's smile slowly turned into a frown at the vial. He narrowed his eyes at it, curious.

Gilbert closed his eyes. "I wish..you would save it for…yourself."

Ludwig pulled the cork out with his teeth. "Drink." He held the vial to Gilbert's bloody lips, and forced the fairy to drink all the blood. Gilbert's eyes were closed, and Ludwig feared it was already too late. But suddenly, Gilbert's eyes flew open and his body sparkled with a golden light. The gap in his chest healed up completely. His face was void of bruises and cuts. His hands and feet had grown back their skin and muscle. But the best was when he jumped up onto his feet, and a set of four Winter Fairy wings sprouted from his back.

Jasper let out a cry of disbelief and rage.

Gilbert took a deep breath of fresh air, turned his attention to Jasper, and grinned. "I'm back, baby!"

"How did you-?" Jasper growled. "Never mind! I can easily defeat you both!"

Ivan was relieved to see that Gilbert was still alive, but his way was still blocked by the strange fairy soldiers.

"Jasper, stop this foolishness." Ludwig aimed his staff blade at the monk. "You will never get what you want by destroying everything the Green Mother loves."

"Stupid little boy! You think that's really all that matters?" He cracked his knuckles. "Fine then, let's end this little game right here and now!"

Ludwig stood in front of Gilbert. "I accept your challenge…Aeon."

Jasper's eyes widened dangerously.

Both Gilbert and Ivan were confused by the sudden use of a strange name.

"How do you know my fairy name? That is the name my mother gave me! No one knows that! HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

"I have my ways."

Gilbert whispered into Ludwig's ear. "This guy's getting pissed, Ludwig. Watch yourself."

Jasper slowly smiled and twiddled his fingers in the air. "I haven't heard my fairy name called in quite a long while." His pale eyes suddenly turned a solid black. "Now I will let you see the true me. I am Aeon!"

Aeon's body engulfed itself in a black snake of smoke. Ludwig and Gilbert stood close together, and Ivan ran over to join them. It wasn't just Aeon's body that was changing, but the other fairy males as well. Each fairy soldier grew bat like wings, pointed horns, clawed hands and spiked tails. They all bared their fangs, showing that rows were razor sharp. But it was Aeon's fairy form that was the most terrifying. Like the others, he had mighty claws but instead had three tails; the middle was sharp while the other two were heavily spiked. Yet his wings were unnatural for a fairy. They were not bug like, nor were they the form of a dragon or a bat. They resembled a birds'; tall and long, but the feathers shimmered in the red dome. They weren't feathers at all, but rather sharp blades that sparked when the feathers rubbed together.

'Like knives.' Ludwig repeated the stranger's words in his head.

"What the fuck are those?" Gilbert stared at the wings. "Those look like daggers!"

"Or knives." Ivan growled, lowering his ears.

Aeon spread his wings, the sounds of the knives scraping together echoed painfully in their ears. The high pitch sound was almost mind numbing. "Look upon my magnificent form! The Pure Bloods gave me the option the Goddess did not! I got to choose my form! I have the power of the ancients flowing through my veins! I have the power of the Dark Fairy Royal family in my soul!" His eyes were still a solid black as they focused on the trio. "Do you see my army of Demon Fairies? They were half breeds just as I was! The Pure Bloods granted them power and choice as well! So tell me, Little Luddy and friends, just how to you fight an army of ancient darkness?"

Ludwig gulped. Gilbert shivered. Ivan turned into his dog form and turned to run.

"Let him go!" Aeon ordered. "I find it humorous that the God of Death has abandoned you!"

Gilbert growled. "FUCK YOU, IVAN!"

"We've got bigger problems on our hands." Ludwig said to Gilbert. He wasn't expecting Jasper, or rather Aeon, to have such a monstrous form. His armor and other fairy gifts will help, but without the aid of Gilbert or Ivan, Ludwig didn't have much hope of victory. Still, he had to try.

"Ludwig…we're surrounded!" Gilbert stood back to back with his lover, eyeing the demon fairies.

"They are my children." Aeon rubbed his wings together. "They want to protect their father; their lord and master. If you can defeat them, Ludwig, then I will give Gilbert a sword to fight with. I fear neither your blade nor Gilbert's. I want you both to fight me, so I can destroy you!"

"I reaaaaaaaly hate this guy!" Gilbert hissed through his teeth.

"You'll have to focus on staying alive, Gil! I'm the only one with a weapon!"

Ludwig aimed his staff ball at a Demon Fairy and called for a bolt of light that shot in its direction. The beast dodged it, and laughed manically. The others did as well. 'Shit!' Ludwig hissed. 'We're outnumbered. I'm not strong enough on my own!'

"We'll be turned into mince meat." Gilbert joked darkly.

Ludwig tried again, this time slamming the staff into the ground. He called forth crystals to shoot up from the earth, forcing the demons to jump or fly away from them. Aeon clapped his hands.

"Great show, Ludwig! Surely you can do better than that? MEN! ATTACK!"

The Demon Fairies flew at them. Gilbert dodged one, managing to punch the demon in the jaw and kick another with his heel. Ludwig swung his staff, knocking one out of the air. The demon squealed in pain as his flesh burned from the touch of the staff. Even though he was naked, it didn't stop Gilbert from taking off into flight to drive some of the demons away from Ludwig. Gilbert may not have any weapons, but he was able to call forth his elemental powers to hold them off. He threw out his arms and legs, sending a swarm of icicles raining down upon the approaching demons. Most of them missed, and some even landed near Ludwig. Ludwig cursed and danced around as the icicles nearly struck him down.

"DAMN IT, GILBERT!"

"WELL, DON'T STAND IN MY WAY!"

Gilbert used a whirlwind of snow to keep most of the demons from attacking him. Ludwig was still grounded, but used the icicles to his advantage by substituting them as shields. However, Aeon decided to intervene and with a strike of black lightening, he shattered all of the icicles. Ludwig was defenseless again, so he readied his staff to shoot bolts of energy at the demons.

"THESE FUCKING GUYS JUST WON'T DIE!" Gilbert shouted as he used stream after stream of icicles.

'We don't stand a chance at this rate!' Ludwig said to himself, swinging at another demon that nearly bit his face. 'We are seriously outnumbered!'

"GAAH!" Gilbert was tackled out of the sky, spirialing downward with one of the demons. They crashed into the snow, Gilbert winded and stuck beneath the demon. The demon fairy grinned and growled, letting streams of saliva drip onto Gilbert's face and neck. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Using the power of his element, Gilbert disappeared into the snow. Like a mole, he traveled under the snow, leaving a lengthy mound as he moved. The demon fairy followed the tunnel mound.

Ludwig used every bit of magic that he could, but it just wasn't enough. His body was growing weak as his power was draining from overuse. Never had he used the staff like this before, and his body wasn't used to it. When his guard was done, Ludwig felt something slam into him, and he was knocked to the snow. It was a demon fairy, straddling him, with a blade pointed at his neck. Three more demons surrounded him, each with their grinning sharp teeth and weapons of choice; an axe, a morning star, and a spear.

"LUDWIG!" Gilbert had emerged from his mole hole only to be taken down by the rest of the demon fairies. They held him firm, using their strength and weight to keep him grounded. Gilbert buzzed his wings frantically. "I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU! I SWEAR IT!"

"Game. Set. And match." Aeon clapped his hands. "That was dreadfully dull and boring. I thought you two would put up a much better fight! I'm disappointed in you."

Ludwig looked at the weapons aimed at vital parts of his body. "Let us fight, Aeon. You and me. We will test the Green Mother's choice. I believe she will grant me the strength and power to defeat you!" He hoped he could stroke Aeon's jealousy and pride into letting them go. As it stood now, they were defeated. There were too many of these demon fairies with strange powers.

"Oh, do you?" Aeon smirked. "Well then," he snapped his fingers and the demon fairies moved off and away from Ludwig. "Stand up then, Little Luddy." He licked his lips. "Show me what you've got."

Ludwig stood with the aid of his staff. Once standing, he aimed the blade in Aeon's direction.

Aeon's black eyes twinkled. "I sense your fear and doubt, Ludwig. You're terrified of me. You know damn well there is no chance you can defeat me."

"I will defeat you…or die trying."

"That is likely. You are all alone here, Ludwig. Your lover is weak and being held captive. Right now you stand before a Master Fairy with powers unlike that of the Fairy Realm. I have an army of demons behind me." The remaining demon fairies stood behind their father and master. "What do you have? Where's YOUR army?" He smirked.

There was a suddenly cracking sound outside the dome walls. Aeon saw a crack growing larger, and larger, and larger until an area of the dome shattered loudly. Everyone covered their ears and shut their eyes to the bright light that flooded the dome.

Ivan entered through the open hole in the dome; but he wasn't alone. Behind him walked six darkened figures side by side. From left to right walked Arthur, Alfred, Roderich, Elizaveta, Sadiq, and Heracles. Each one of them was armed with a weapon. Arthur wielded a large scythe. Alfred held his favored sword; Sadiq twirled his unique one; Roderich's was invisible and Elizaveta's was long and thin. Herc's blunt weapon now resembled a long hammer with a flat front and thick spiked end. They came into full view and Ludwig breathed a sigh of relief and actually smiled.

The demon fairies backed away slowly. Aeon sneered and growled.

Gilbert flew to Ludwig and jutted his thumb towards the group. "In case you were wondering, THAT'S our army."

**End Chapter 21 The Thunder Breaks Part 1 TBC**

*****Cliffhanger! But a fun one! This next chapter...whew! *cracks knuckles***


	22. The Thunder Breaks Part 2 -Final Chapter

*****Wow. Okay. Well folks, here it is! The very last chapter. We have battles and blood and fun! This one moves pretty fast because there are so many characters, so bear with me. ^^ Notes to follow at the end. Read through, there may be a surprise for those who do. ^^**

*****Warnings: Violence, language**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

'_**This day has been just perfect.**_

**_The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small.'_ –This Day Aria (MLPFiM)**

**Chapter 22- The Thunder Breaks Part 2- Final**

Ludwig couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the six appear from outside the dome, armed and ready for battle. Ivan hadn't abandoned them; he had gone to call the others to their aid. He had never been so happy to see these fairies! Fighting against Aeon would be much easier now! He took a glance at Aeon, seeing that the barbaric fairy showed actual concern and a hint of doubt on his face. Aeon isn't just facing a simple human monk and a Winter Fairy; he was facing the elite fairy warriors of the other realm. Both Roderich and Arthur were older fairies with more magic and experience. Sadiq was a descendant of the Pure Bloods and wielded their ancient power. Elizaveta was an undefeated warrior queen, who had been battling for centuries. Alfred was young, fast, resilient and strong, carrying the strength of his father within him. He had never seen Heracles fight, but if the fairy was chosen to be with the others, then who was he to judge?

Roderich twirled his invisible bladed sword. "I believe you, sir, are causing quite a disturbance in this world and ours." He said to Aeon and then noticed Gilbert's nakedness. He covered his queen's eyes. "Would you like a mattress strapped to your back? Just what are you trying to prove?"

Gilbert sneered at him. "Long story! Give me something to wear, then!" Heracles removed the long spare tunic he had over his shoulders and tossed it to him.

Aeon growled at the fact that he was being ignored, so he let out a mighty roar to gain their attention.

"What's with this guy?" Alfred asked, pointing to the bladed wings. "He looks like that crazy cheese grater we use to have in the kitchens."

"Do not take me lightly!" Aeon added a dark echo to his voice as he used his bladed wings to lift himself into the sky. "I have the power of the Pure Bloods flowing within me! For decades I have obtained the fairy's magic and created my own wings! The Pure Bloods have chosen ME to be their leader here in the human world and before our Little Luddy came along, I was to be the Voice of the Goddess here on earth! Yet he stole it from me!" Aeon hollered. "My battle is with the monk, not you six! I'll let my men play with all of you instead."

"Hey, Aeon!" Gilbert shouted up to him, now clothed. "Why don't you tell King Arthur how you first obtained your true fairy magic?" He smirked. "I'm sure he would LOVE to know!"

Ludwig grabbed Gilbert by his arm and pulled him in to whisper harshly, "We don't need another Arthur monster!"

Arthur looked interested in that and he gazed up at Aeon, silently asking for the answer.

The half-breed crossed his arms and said, with a smirk, "Why not ask our beloved monk Ludwig here? He's known all along and chose not to tell you, Arthur."

Everyone looked to Ludwig now and Ludwig could see the hurt and distrust in Arthur's eyes once again. He glanced at Sadiq, who remained silent under his black face covering and eye mask. Aeon taunted him from above, pushing for him to tell Arthur of the stillborn baby.

So with a deep breath, Ludwig squeezed Gilbert's hand as he prepared to tell the truth. "Aeon obtained his true fairy magic and race by eating the flesh of a fairy infant. On the day of your first stillborn, someone took the baby to the Pure Bloods…and they gave it to Aeon to devour so he could gain fairy magic and reduce aging." He could see Arthur's features turning paler and paler with each spoken word. "I found the body of your infant stillborn, only a skeleton and I was able to confirm that it was indeed yours. Aeon needed a fairy of royal blood. I'm sorry for never telling you but…but I feared it would be too devastating for you to hear at such a vulnerable time. But now you know the truth…"

"Then…then when I buried my little princess-" Arthur started, only to be cut off by Ludwig.

"There was nothing in it. It was all a setup." Arthur was stunned into silence.

"You're despicable!" Elizaveta shouted, pointing her sword at him.

"I'll kick your ass, you bastard!" Alfred readied his sword, and both he and the queen were ready to take off towards Aeon. Roderich stopped them.

"Calm yourself, everyone. We do not know what to expect from him!" Roderich narrowed his gaze at the black fairy. "All I know is that he must be removed from this world!"

Aeon laughed. "Well then, what are you all waiting for? Come at me! IF, you can get through my army of Warrior Fairies!" His fairy warriors levitated behind him, their wings buzzing rapidity like a swarm of bees, a sound echoing within the dome. "And I want Ludwig! My battle is with him! For whomever wins will be considered the Voice of the Goddess here on earth!"

Gilbert gave Ludwig a worried look. "Think you can stand up to him?"

Ludwig swallowed hard, a bead of sweat forming at his brow. "I'm not sure."

Aeon twirled in the air. "What's wrong, Little Luddy? Afraid to fight me? Oh! That's right! You may have some powers from your fairy friends, but none of them have the strength of the Pure Bloods! They gifted me with even greater power than that of an infant fairy!"

Heracles pointed casually to Sadiq. "He's Pure Blood."

"Yes." Said the butterfly fairy, holding out his massive sword. "Since you are playing the field at an unfair advantage, we can do the same!" His sword began to glow and a beam of white light shot out towards Ludwig's staff. When the light hit the staff, it turned the outside pure white and forced the sheath to break from the blade. Ludwig stared at the glowing staff, feeling its power intensify tenfold. Aeon gave a demonic screech when he recognized the power of the Pure Bloods in the staff. "Never underestimate your elders." Sadiq wagged his finger.

"Ludwig!" Arthur called to him. "Don't forget to use the fairy sight I gave you!"

"Fairy sight?" Aeon hissed. He didn't have fairy sight!

Gilbert slapped his lover on the back. "You can do it, Ludwig! Go show that fucker who he's messing with! Seek revenge for all the horrors he has caused."

Ludwig looked at the staff, and then up at Aeon. "I don't think I can."

"We have your back." Gilbert assured him. "He's waiting for you. Right now, you have everything you could possibly need to fight that bastard!"

Another voice whispered near his ear. It was Arthur. "You are something special, Ludwig. The Green Mother has chosen you, that is why your mother's attempted abortion failed. Beat him and gain your title as the Voice of the Goddess. All I ask is that you leave him alive, but beaten, so that I may end his life."

Ludwig took a deep breath, and then gave a nod. "I will do as you ask. AEON!" Ludwig shouted up to him, aiming the crystal blade at the dark fairy. "WE END THIS NOW!"

Aeon grinned and snapped his fingers, sending his army of warriors down to the others. He landed back on the ground to face Ludwig, his large bladed wings rubbing together to create sparks. Ludwig readied his staff.

The ten warriors took off after each fairy, engaging them in a one on one fight. Elizaveta was the only who chose to take up two. There was one other fairy standing in the background, completely ignored.

Matthew smiled sadly. "I'm here too. I can help heal everyone."

Ludwig called forth his fairy sight and when he set his eyes upon Aeon, he noticed a drastic difference in the dark fairy. Aeon's bottom half was that of a goat or a bull, with hoofed feet. He also noticed that on each bladed wing, there was one blade at the center glowing a dark green. Ludwig figured they must be the center points to Aeon's wings or to his powers, a possible weakness. Behind him he could hear his friends and Gilbert fighting with the warrior fairies, so now it was just him and Aeon. Ludwig knew he could not let go of this staff or else he would risk losing his life against Aeon. This staff had the power of the Pure Bloods, the same as Aeon's magic did. Aside from the wings, they were now an equal match.

"Come at me, Little Luddy." Aeon mocked in a teasing tone. "Show me what you've got!"

Ludwig saw that Aeon did not hold a weapon, as of yet. He wondered if the fairy intended to fight with magic instead?

"Why are you hesitating? Is it because I don't have a weapon like you? Do you feel this is unfair?" He taunted. "Never mind, I'll make things easier on you!" He called forth his own sword; its style resembling that of a knight's. "Shall we then?"

Aeon flew at him head on with his blade pointing straight out. Ludwig used his cloak to leap out of the way and into the air, surprising the demonic fairy. Aeon leapt after him, meeting the monk in the air and swung his sword, letting out a crescent blade of light towards Ludwig. While dodging it, Ludwig lost his balance in the air and tumbled down only to land on a bare tree branch. Nearly losing his balance, Ludwig was barely able to dodge Aeon's next sword swing. Coming back, he thrust the blade of his staff forward to nick the side of Aeon's cheek. The fairy flew back with a cry of pain, holding the cheek that sizzled where the cut was. Ludwig took this moment to attack again, leaping through the air and towards the demon. Aeon flew around him, using the force of the wind from his wings to catch the monk in a small whirlwind. It caused Ludwig to lose his concentration and tumble out of the sky to land heavily on the snowy ground. Glancing up, he saw the demon soaring down towards him. He rolled out of the way and jumped back onto his feet. Aeon stopped in the mid air, aimed his bladed wings forward, and shot out numerous sharp tipped feathers. Using Alfred's boots, Ludwig was able to dash through the snow and out of the way of the blade, leaving a silver trail of light behind him. Aeon fixed his wings and flew after the monk, matching him in speed but gaining ahead first. Ludwig came to a sliding halt when Aeon landed in front of him, lifting his staff in time to block the demon's blade.

Ludwig swung and thrust the blade of his staff towards the enemy, but the demon countered each attack. Aeon was smiling at him, showing off dirtied, razor sharp needle teeth. Ludwig had to look past the frightening exterior of the demon or risk losing this battle. He knew that Aeon was using his demonic features as a weapon to make himself more fierce, but Ludwig had to be stronger than that. His arms were starting to ache from all the swinging and blocking of their blades. The snow made their footwork challenging and one false step could mean life or death.

The other fairies were having troubles their own. The Warrior Fairies they faced were unlike the fairies of their own realm. They were abominations; abnormalities; demons.

Gilbert, still weaponless, had to rely on his elemental powers, which, if he used too much, would soon run dry. Calling forth an icicle or two, he was able to use them as short range daggers, stabbing at the demonic fairy with the serpentine split tongue. The demon's morning star swung this way and that, trying to meet Gilbert's skull or body with the spiked ball. Gilbert grit his teeth as he waited for an opening in which he could grab at that chain, but the demon was moving too fast for him. It was as if these fairies had been given Pure Blood power as well and if that were the case, then their battle would be much harder than previously thought. With one good solid dodge, Gilbert was able to reach up from underneath the demon and grab the chain. Using his powers, he covered the weapon in solid ice, rendering it useless. The ice was so cold that it burned the clawed hands of the demon. Its texture stuck to the hands and ripped off the skin of the palms as it was finally thrown from the fairy's grasp. Gilbert charged at the demon and tackled him to the snow.

Ivan had reverted to his dog form, trying desperately to snap at the flying warrior taunting him. If only he could reach a limb, then he could drag the demon to the ground and tear it to shreds. This warrior demon had a whip, which he used to snap and crack at Ivan, forcing the phantom further back. Ivan's jaws managed to grasp the leather, but the weapon was blessed and the magic burned the roof of his mouth. With a startled yelp of pain, Ivan was forced to run out of reach of the demon, waiting for an opening to attack. He must go for the neck or for the head and once he was there, he mustn't let go.

Alfred had his warrior on the run, laughing loudly as he swung his blade at the demon. From his dark blade shot forth magic stars and beams of colored light, which sought out the form the warrior. The warrior dodged as many as he could, trying to out fly the young fairy prince. Alfred was faster, thoug, and he flew up and over the demon. Once he was flying high and out of sight, Alfred spiraled down with a battle cry of victory.

Sadiq and Heracles were battling theirs together. Heracles' hammer was long and heavy, but in his hands it was light as a feather. His long range attacks would distract the demons while Sadiq went in with his blade to slice at their bellies. Whatever armor the demons were wearing were powerful enough to withstand his blade, which also held the ancient magic of the Pure Bloods. Each demon was heavily clad in armor as well, shielding vital spots of the body except for the head.

Arthur's black scythe gave him just the safe amount of range he needed. He and his demon battled in the air, Arthur swinging his scythe at the armored body. He had called forth a protective shield of purple magic around himself. Due to being in his monster form for a long period of time, Arthur's magic and reflexes were still weak. The protective shield would be his saving grace for this battle. All he really wanted was to sink his teeth and his claws into the neck of that bastard demon fairy Aeon, who ATE the flesh of his little princess. If anything should keep him strong in this fight, it was his fierce desire to seek revenge for the devouring of his daughter.

Elizaveta was having difficulty facing the two demons by herself due to their sheer size and Pure Blood magic. They had twice the armor she had and their weapons were fat, massive blades that rivaled her thin one. Still, she attacked them without hesitation, aiming for their throats and eyes. Once knocked her out of the sky, sending him spiraling to the snow. She recovered quickly and readied her blade to the sky where the warriors were. When a third joined them, she felt a twinge of fear until she felt the weight of a hand on her armored shoulder. She turned to see Roderich and smiled brightly, knowing that her husband wanted them to battle the three together. With her speed and Roderich's magic, they could easily defeat the three demons coming towards them.

Ludwig was knocked out of the air once again, slamming painfully into the snow. His body went halfway under the thick white and he had to crawl out of the solid cold substance. His body ached from the magic blast Aeon had thrown at him, hitting him right in the chest. The fairy armor absorbed most of it, but it was still enough to knock the wind out of him. Getting back up on his feet, Ludwig searched all around for sights of Aeon. They had taken their battle away from the others and right now all was silent. Where could he be? Ludwig still had his fairy sight but there were no signs of Aeon. Something was dripping down the side of his leg and he looked down at his feet where a few specs of blood lingered on the snow. One of the many knives must have cut him when he was trying to escape from the onslaught. He only wished that he had learned to use more magic, for right now he could do very little of it. Ludwig was depending on the magic that automatically came to him when Aeon was near, yet he wished that he could control it. He never thought this would happen, or that he would ever be fighting some demonic fairy who had gone mad from years of oppression and segregation.

Something could be heard fluttering his way. "Ludwig!" It was Gilbert calling his name.

"Gilbert?" He looked around for his lover, finding the Winter Fairy coming towards him, wounded and bleeding. "Gilbert!" Ludwig ran over to him, catching the fairy as he fell limply into his arms. Gilbert was badly wounded, with various stab wounds in his belly and cuts all around.

"Ludwig...I found you."

"What's happened? Where are the others?" He cradled his lover close.

"I don't know...I couldn't see them. Those demon fairies...they are just...just too strong for us." Pink eyes were welling with tears as a trembling hand reached up to stroke his cheek. "Don't let me go?"

Ludwig held him close, pressing the wounded body to his chest. "Never. This will all be over soon, I promise you." He could feel Gilbert's arms moving against him, and he opened his eyes to look at the red thread around his finger. The thread wasn't short, as it should be with Gilbert so close to him. He turned his head slightly to see that the thread ran far behind him. He realized that this wasn't Gilbert in his arms, but an illusion of some kind. Violently, he pushed Gilbert away from him and jumped back, aiming the blade of the staff at the imposter. "Who are you?" Ludwig demanded. How dare they try to use Gilbert against him! He was lucky to have figured it out just in time, for he saw a dagger in Gilbert's hand that was meant for him.

The illusion of Gilbert laughed loudly, and the voice belonged to Aeon. The Black Fairy transformed himself back from Gilbert's image. "Very clever, Ludwig. I guess you are as smart as you are handsome!"

"I was top of my class every year at the temple."

"I know. Such a promising boy, but an annoying one." Aeon drew his sword once again. "I will enjoy devouring your body piece by piece while your lover watches."

Ludwig flipped his staff around to the crystal ball side and willed a beam of energy from it. A ball of light shout out towards Aeon, but the Black Fairy sidestepped easily.

"That's the power of Pure Bloods. You can will the magic of the Pure Bloods to do as you wish, but it is nearly impossible to control. You do not know how to wield it properly, so I suggest you stick to just the blend end, Little Luddy. For if you want to fight magic to magic," He smirked. "There is no chance that you will win."

Ludwig knew that he was right. The Pure Blood magic given to him was powerful, but he alone could not wield it properly. But if he willed the magic then it would come to him. But how to will it properly? He didn't have time to think as suddenly Aeon was coming after him The Black Fairy's blade met his, and together they dueled. Aeon's force of the swings backed Ludwig into a tree, their blades an 'x' between them. Aeon's blade was close to his face as Ludwig pushed back against him. Using his good leg, he planted his foot Aeon's middle and pushed hard, kicking the fairy away. Ludwig lunged forward with his staff but Aeon used his right wing to block it. The scraping of the crystal against the knives hurt his ears. Aeon was able to maneuver his wings in all directions and he spread all the blades to slash the full length of the wing at Ludwig. Ludwig backed away, but Aeon's wings were now moving as if they had a mind of their own. If those bladed wings touched him in anyway, the cuts would be so numerous and so deep that he would instantly bleed to death.

"Stop running away! You're making killing you a long and boring process!" Aeon laughed. "What are you waiting for? Are you waiting for your friends to come and help you? Do you think Gilbert will come flying over here and fight alongside you?"

"And if he did?"

Aeon's eyes widened at the new voice from above and they both looked up to see a white ball of light coming straight towards them. Aeon jumped away from Ludwig as the Winter Fairy landed between them. Ludwig looked at Gilbert, knowing that this was indeed his lover by the red thread around his finger. Only this time, Gilbert was dressed in his fairy clothes and armor. Gilbert stood in a fighter's proud stance, perfectly poised and straight.

"Gilbert!" Ludwig stood beside him.

"How did you escape my warrior?" Aeon demanded of the Winter Fairy.

Gilbert smirked. "Easily! Your warriors are nothing more than half breed vermin who cannot stand up to the true power and will of an actual fairy! You'll find that your warriors are flying away to safety."

"You jest."

"Try me." Gilbert challenged. "Go see for yourself! Your warriors are being driven away and soon, you will be surrounded."

Ludwig wondered if Gilbert was telling the truth or if he was just boasting. Aeon seemed to believe it, but only for a minute or two. When the Black Fairy slowly let his lips curl into a villainous grin, Ludwig feared what was going to come next.

"Well then, if that's the case, then I should send some aid to my warriors, shouldn't I?"

Gilbert narrowed his gaze. "Wait aid? You have nothing else other than your bastard half blooded warriors!"

"Do I?" Aeon chuckled. "Let's test your theory then, shall we?"

Ludwig whispered to Gilbert. "Is what you say true?" Gilbert gulped.

"Perhaps you both are familiar with the Umbras?" Aeon crouched down to the ground, burying both his hands in the snow. Gilbert and Ludwig knew them well. "The Pure Bloods control them! And seeing as I wield their power, I can summon them as well! They will aid my warriors in defeating your friends!" Bolts of energy from his hands entered the snow and the ground began to shake. From all around them, black shadows burst forth from the ground, their groaning a singular, haunting sound.

Ludwig whispered again to Gilbert. "How often have you heard that your boastful mouth would get you into trouble?"

"Ever since I could talk?" Gilbert answered.

Ludwig sneered at him. "A word of caution for this battle: STOP TALKING!" He hollered.

Aeon leapt into the air. "Let's see how your friends are doing now."

The two followed after the Black Fairy, one on wings and the other with boots. The Umbras were numerous around them and as they got closer to the main battle, they could hear their friends. Ludwig saw the black shadows surrounding each of them, making the fighting with the warriors twice as difficult.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Aeon spoke with a chuckle. "Not only will I be the Voice of the Goddess, but I will be the supreme savior of all those creatures lost and oppressed by the fairy realm! I will help the Pure Bloods destroy your fairy realm and enslave the human one! It will be a glorious day!"

Ludwig looked at the battle his friends were currently engaged in. The Umbras were growing too numerous no matter how many the fairies killed. However many were killed almost twice as many would appear. The only one holding their own was Sadiq, using his ancient powers to defeat many of them in a single blow. But he wasn't the only one who noticed.

"That one is troublesome. Time to do away with him." Aeon was engulfed in black smoke while he began chanted a spell.

"NO!" Ludwig aimed his staff and willed a blast of magic to come, but it bounced right off the black aura.

Gilbert used his sword to slash at the black, but like a plate of armor, his swings could not break through. The ground rumbled again, and soon a towering stream of white, frozen rocks came out from under Sadiq, lifting him high into the air and then clamping closed around him. Ludwig felt the power of the Pure Bloods drain from his staff and he let out a frustrated cry. How could this be? Aeon seemed to be growing stronger by the minute. His magic was powerful enough to imprison a Pure Blood descendant. Where was he getting this power from? Was it from the Pure Bloods themselves? If that were the case, then there was no possible way he and the others could win against this barbaric fairy.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Gilbert attacked Aeon just as the Black Fairy was clear of the aura. Aeon blocked the swing with his wing and continued to do so for each slash. Gilbert held the hilt with both hands as he rained down blow after blow onto those bladed wings of iron. The Black Fairy was amused by his attempts and the smile only infuriated Gilbert further.

At the rate this was going, Ludwig feared that the others would be defeated by the warriors and the Umbras. Yet he was not concerned with them; he was only concerned for Gilbert, his lover. Even though this predicament was Gilbert's fault, Ludwig could not allow Aeon to kill his lover. Without the Pure Bloods' magic, they didn't stand a chance, but at least then he and GIlbert would go down together. Using Alfred's speed boots, Ludwig ran around the battling pair to strike Aeon from behind. The Black Fairy knew he was there and used the other wing to block Ludwig's staff. Again, Ludwig willed the magic to come to him, but without Sadiq's aid, the magic was only a beam of light. He flipped his staff around to the blade, knowing that it was the only bit that would still be of use to them. Not only did they have to fear Aeon's wings, but the Black Fairy still wielded a sword. He and Gilbert tried every move of their own blades: top, bottom, side, upward, downward, thrust; but nothing worked.

Gilbert let out a cry as the blade of a feather slashed at his arm. His armor did little to protect him. Aeon was the only one now who was wielding the power of the Pure Bloods unless Sadiq found his way out of that prison. Neither he nor Ludwig stood a chance unless they aimed for a vital part of Aeon's body. Ignoring the pain in his arm, Gilbert gripped his sword with both hands and aimed for Aeon's head. Hopefully decapitation would end this fight.

Aeon ducked away from the blow aimed at his neck. "Very clever, little snowflake." Aeon lifted his hoofed leg and kicked Gilbert in the chest, sending the fairy back a couple of yards. He turned to Ludwig next and swung his sword, just missing the human's neck. "I can't wait to kill you!"

"I'll kill you first!"

Ludwig thrust the staff forward and managed to graze the Black Fairy's underarm. Aeon hissed and stepped back a bit as the skin sizzled from the blade. Ludwig's staff still held the basic magic powers that can burn a fairy's flesh, even one like Aeon. Behind Aeon, Ludwig could see Gilbert coming towards them with his blade ready to strike. Ludwig had to keep Aeon's attention focused on him so hopefully Gilbert could get a solid strike. Raising his blade, he swung it to meet with Aeon's, using his strength to push the demon back. Gilbert came from behind and raising his sword, brought it down on the base of Aeon's left wing. However, the strength of the wing completely shattered Gilbert's sword in two. Both of them watched the blade shatter in shock and it was Aeon's chance to strike.

With one of his tails, he used it to wrap around Gilbert's ankle to hold him there. He backhanded Ludwig across the face with his fist and used his hooves to send the human skidding through the snow. With Gilbert still trapped, he turned his attention to the Winter Fairy. Grinning madly, he continuously slammed Gilbert's body into one of the trees until he was satisfied and then tossed the fairy lazily through the air. His main target was Ludwig and not the human's lover. Ludwig was trying to recover from the hit, writhing in the snow while trying to gain footing. Aeon stood over him, lifted a hoofed foot, and pressed the human's head down further into the snow.

Ludwig struggled desperately to lift his face from the snow or die from suffocation. His lungs burned from the lack of oxygen and his head kept getting pressed further and further into the snow. When the weight was suddenly lifted from his head, Ludwig arched himself up to free his face from the cold and take in gulps of air. There was a kick to his stomach, knocking the wind right out from him once again. A second kick had him flying through the air where he hit a tree. His back had hit the tree and for a moment Ludwig feared it had temporarily paralyzed him. He still held his staff tightly and used it to aid his body in getting up onto his feet. Aeon was making his way over and Ludwig felt the panic taking over his fighting spirit. The Black Fairy smiled dangerously with those razor sharp teeth and gazed at him with solid black eyes. The clawed fingers wiggled, making a crackling noise as they did. The bladed wings sang together as the knives slid against the other, their sparks looking like twinkling stars. Ludwig feared for his life.

"It's all over now, Little Luddy." Aeon said as he stopped in front of him. "Look upon your friends." He pointed to the battle. "They too have failed."

Ludwig glanced behind to see that Aeon was not lying. The others had been beaten and most were held captive by the demon warriors or surrounded by Umbras. They were falling and falling fast.

"Too bad, you all put up a formidable fight, but in the end the Goddess chose me. Your defeat is solid proof of Her will." When Ludwig tried to lift his staff to attack, Aeon used one of his tails to smack it out of his grip. The tail end wrapped around the human's wrist and pulled him back down into the snow. "You do not have any magic left that can defeat me, Little Luddy." he removed his tail and kicked the human again, forcing him onto his back. "It's over now, Little Luddy. I will enjoy torturing you to an inch of your life, listen to you beg for death, but never letting it come for you. I will first eat your eyes, so that you can not see what tortures and pain await you." Aeon raised his sword. "Now you face your death."

Ludwig closed his eyes.

"NO!" Gilbert threw himself overtop of Ludwig's body, which halted Aeon's blade from coming down upon them. "I won't let you!"

"Gilbert, stand back!" Ludwig begged.

Gilbert's fairy heart was beating loudly and its silver light was reflecting in Aeon's black eyes. "I won't let him kill you!"

"Touching." Aeon smirked. "I have no problem killing you both. It will be a romantic story of star crossed lovers forever told to no one in particular." He spit on them both. "It's disgusting." He brought his hoofed foot down onto Gilbert, stomping heavily on the battered body.

Gilbert cried out at the pain of each heavy stomp but would not loosen his protective hold around his lover. He could hear Ludwig begging for him to stop and feel his mate struggling against him. Gilbert knew they were defeated but if he could give Ludwig one more shot at defeating Aeon at the price of his life, then he would do it. Gilbert held strong although the pain was excruciating. There was only one last thing he could do in hopes to protect his mate. It was the thought of what Aeon would do to Ludwig should he get a hold of him that gave the Winter Fairy the strength to fight back. Just as Aeon's hoof was coming down on them again, Gilbert grabbed the ankle with both hands and burst into a flame of pure white as a stream of ice began to crawl up Aeon's leg. Now he was attached to the Black Fairy and holding onto his leg with his elemental magic, forced the demon to stumble to the snow.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Aeon screeched and used his other foot to kicked Gilbert in the face, trying to force the other off of him. Seeing as Gilbert was too stubborn to let go, Aeon lifted his sword and prepared to chop off Gilbert's arms to break the stream of ice, but didn't expect what happened next. He saw Ludwig leap into the air with his staff raised and before he could shield himself, the blade struck clean through his shoulder. The pain of the crystal blade burned the tender muscles inside and Aeon thrashed around madly to escape it. He was pinned down by Ludwig's staff and Gilbert's ice. The only thing left for him to use was his wings, and he was prepared to slice them both in half. Yet the two lovers must have predicted the attack, for when Aeon attempted it, Ludwig jumped away with his staff and Gilbert broke the ice. "I'll tear you both limb from limb!"

Ludwig rushed over to Gilbert and lifted his lover up from the snow, wrapping his arm around the narrow waist. He helped Gilbert to stand, holding his lover close to him. "Are you alright?"

"As good as I can be." Gilbert let out a breathy chuckle. "But it's not over yet."

Aeon stood up, holding his sizzling shoulder as he stared at them. "That was a nice little surprise move there, but I promise it will be your last. There is nothing left for you both now. Your friends are defeated, your magic is useless, and your bodies have been pushed to their limits. Just what is your next plan of action?" Aeon smirked.

"We have none." Ludwig answered honestly. "But we will continue to fight you until our dying breaths, and we will do it together."

Aeon clapped his hands. "I applaud your love and your noble spirit, Ludwig. But in the end, your honorable and noble spirit cannot help you against ancient magic. The Goddess may have chosen you, but She seemed to forget that you are human and cannot stand up to the might of a Pure Blood. Once you and your little snowflake are out of the way, I will have complete control over both worlds! For decades I have promised to bring the oppressed to power and finally I shall achieve that goal! The Goddess will have to accept me as Her voice!"

"For spending your adult years as a monk you'd think you would have learned that the Goddess despises greed and hatred!" Ludwig shouted at him. "Look at what you have become! The Goddess would never accept a monster like you, full of selfish greed and pure hatred!"

Aeon threw a feathered blade at them, but Ludwig ducked them both out of the way. "That is all nonsense! You think that your selflessness is stronger than my power? The Goddess respects strength!"

"And Ludwig has more of it than you ever will!" Gilbert shouted back at him.

"I am helping the Goddess is weeding this world of the corrupt! Her fairies have grown too powerful and their reign must come to an end! The only true fairies are the Pure Bloods and they deserve to rule the Fairy Realm in their image! I, in turn, will rule the human realm and all whom reside in it! The proud and the strong will fail while the downtrodden will rise high and take what is rightfully theirs!" Aeon threw his arms out and laughed up to the sky. "I am a God on Earth!"

"You are a monster!" Ludwig shouted. "If the Goddess will grant me strength then I will see you defeated and wiped from this world!"

Aeon scoffed. "The Goddess would have helped you long ago if She was concerned! This is proof that I am-" his words were cut short when a sudden rumbling came from up above.

All three of them looked up to see that the dome had cracked and split open. The dome broke apart and disappeared completely, giving way to the morning winter sky. Ludwig felt a tingling in his arm, and when he looked at his staff, he saw that it was growing tiny plants and flowers. The vines swirled around its length, reaching all the way to the blade, which slowly turned an earthy green. He looked to Gilbert who was also transfixed by the strange foliage now encircling the staff. The foliage started to creep up Ludwig's hand. Gilbert reached his own hand out and joined it with Ludwig's, letting the vines and plants curl around him as well. Pink eyes met blue.

Ludwig knew what to do. The Goddess had heard him ask for power and She granted it. He knew that this was Her doing, and could sense Her power flowing through him. Her power was stronger than that of the Pure Bloods and Aeon knew it. Ludwig held Gilbert close and whispered, "Will you help me?"

Gilbert smiled at his lover and gripped the staff tightly. "I will!"

Aeon readied his sword. "I'll kill you first!" Aeon's body burst into a black flame as he came flying straight towards them.

The two lovers were unafraid of Aeon's form now and together they charged to meet the demon fairy. The staff knew what to do and with Her power the blade shattered Aeon's when they met. The staff's blade struck straight and true through Aeon's chest to break out the back. Ludwig and Gilbert did not let go even though the demon's fire was engulfing them both. Holding steady, the two shoved the blade further into Aeon's chest and the fire died. Aeon was silent, his body still. The bladed wings sparkled as they disappeared slowly, turning into vapor. The Umbras vanished; the demon warriors disappeared.

Aeon's body grew limp. The two lovers pulled the blade out from his chest and watched as the demon's body slowly began to turn back to its rightful form. Ludwig and Gilbert lifted the staff again, prepared to deliver the final blow that will kill the weakening Aeon. Yet the demon attempted one last attack. Using his middle spiked tail, he jabbed it through Ludwig's stomach right underneath the base of the fairy armor.

Ludwig gasped.

Gilbert screamed.

Aeon smirked. "If I die, then so do you!" He backed away from the two.

"NO! LUDWIG!" Gilbert tried to hold his lover up as Ludwig's life blood poured from the open wound.

"Gilbert...get...get Aeon!" Ludwig held the bleeding wound and pointed to where Aeon was escaping.

"I don't care about him!" Gilbert screamed. "HELP!" He shouted into the air. "HELP US!"

"Gilbert!" It was Alfred's voice that answered him. He and the others were flying over to them, and Matthew was with them.

Ludwig could barely feel a thing. He couldn't hear what was being said as Gilbert and all his friends suddenly surrounded him. He saw Matthew pressing his hands against the wound, yet he still felt nothing. Gilbert was above him, crying tears of blood and shouting something. The others were talking and shouting out as well, but all was silent. His vision started to fade and with it the images of his lover and friends. However, he did not feel like he was dying. It was a strange feeling. Strange, but comforting. Once his vision went black, he thought he could feel himself floating. There was a gentle breeze upon his face; careful hands were carrying him; the chill of the winter snow was met with warmth. Slowly, he opened his eyes to find himself looking up at a bright blue cloudless sky. Sitting up, he saw that his wound was gone and he was in a strange place. A beautiful place. He looked all around, knowing right away that this place was not earth, nor was it the fairy realm. This was a magical place. It was rich in green and flowers, plants and trees, water and animals. Everything glowed with life and magic. Ludwig smiled at the beautiful scene, getting up from the field of green to gaze at his surroundings. Where was he? How did he get here? Where were the others?

And then, a bright orb of light, twinkling like a star, appeared in front of him. Ludwig held out his hands to catch it, feeling its comforting warmth and recognizing what it was. This was a piece of the Goddess and She was speaking to him. Ludwig answered Her.

"I wish I had known sooner." The orb sparkled. "I wish you would not ask such a thing of me. I feel unworthy of such a position." Another series of twinkles. "But why me?" A bright flash was his answer. "Yes, I understand. Of course I will do as you ask. It is a great gift to have bestowed upon me and I promise that I will always do what is right." She sparkled again and Ludwig shook his head. "I do not need any more gifts from you. However...if you insist on granted me these wishes, then I ask they be used for other matters."

Ludwig knew just what he wanted to do and the Goddess' orb flashed brilliantly with his selfless choice. She asked him what his three wishes were and Ludwig selflessly answered: "I wish for the Pure Bloods reign to end. They have abused their power as well as your own; so I wish that the fairy realm is allowed to govern themselves without the rule of the Pure Bloods...all except one." The Goddess agreed with him, and she granted the first wish.

/

In the dome of the Pure Bloods, each fairy suddenly burst into stars and fluttered to the ground. Where the stars landed grew massive glowing flowers of pure white. They would not be wiped from the fairy realm, but they will remain forever as beautiful, untouchable flowers.

/

Ludwig was pleased with the outcome of his first wish. Closing his eyes, he spoke his next wish. "This is for the God of Death Ivan, who wishes for his contract to be broken so he can once again be free."

/

Ivan paused in his chase after Aeon. He suddenly changed from his dog form to that of his human one and saw the chains of enslavement appear on his limbs. The chains burned bright red as they crumbled and melted, freeing him from Arthur's contract. Ivan didn't know what had happened or how, but he turned his face to the sky and gave a mighty howl of joy.

/

"And now, for my very last wish." For this wish, he spoke it silently and the Goddess asked if this is really what he wanted. Ludwig only nodded, and She granted it.

/

A crack suddenly appeared in the crystal prison holding Francis' body. The crack grew bigger, stretching out further and further along the crystal. Francis' tomb gave an echoing howl as it filled with a bright light, and shattered completely. Francis lay on the cold stone floor, his eyelids fluttering open as the color, warmth and life returned to his body. He took the first breath of life, like a baby just born. He sat up and looked around. Where was he? "Arthur?" he said his mate's name and then looked down at his finger where the red thread was glowing brightly. His lover needed him and he knew there was trouble. There was no time to think about himself right now; the only thing he wanted to do was get to his Arthur.

"I'm coming, Arthur!" He flew off and out of the Light Court palace.

/

"Thank you." Ludwig said to the Goddess, savoring the warmth of Her orb. "What happens now?" He didn't receive an answer, but the orb began to glow brighter until it engulfed him completely.

/

Aeon stumbled through the snow as he tried to escape before the other fairies realized he was gone. They were too concerned with Ludwig's death to care about him and he wanted to be far away before they decided to come after him. He panted heavily, holding the gaping hole in his chest as the blood pumped through his fingers. He could feel it running down his back. Once he was in a safe place, he could concentrate on healing himself. His fairy warriors had left him, the bastards. Aeon's legs were starting to feel numb with blood loss and cold, but still he trudged on. Just a little bit more. There came a growl behind him.

Aeon froze and slowly turned around to see what it was. He snorted. "Ah, the God of Death has come for me, hm?"

Ivan stood in his phantom dog form, staring at Aeon with his bright saucer red eyes. His hackles were raised high and his tail lay perfectly straight.

"Foolish being." He pressed harder against his open wound, taking a few steps back. "You cannot kill me. I am still immortal!"

'I am not here to kill you.' Ivan answered. 'But someone else is. I'm simply doing my job, warning you of your death.'

Aeon's brows furrowed and then they lifted when the hissing sound of a snake came from behind. Slowly, Aeon turned his gaze upwards to the pine tree he was currently huddling under. He could still hear the hissing above and then it turned into a growl. Aeon's features paled; two large clawed hands came down from the tree, grabbed him, and pulled him up.

Ivan stood unmoving at the sound of agonized cries and crushing bones as Aeon was torn apart inside the branches of the tree. A waterfall of blood cascaded from the tree, splattering loudly like heavy raindrops on the ground. Ivan's tail wagged happily at the sight.

/

"LUDWIG! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" Gilbert frantically shook his mate in hopes of seeing Ludwig open his eyes.

Matthew was working tirelessly to heal the open wound, but his magic was too slow to quickly heal such a deep wound. Aeon's tail had gone in and turned upward, tearing much of the muscle and veins. Elizaveta turned her face into Roderich's chest, having to look away at the tearful scene. Roderich held her close, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Sadiq and Heracles remained silent while Alfred paced, or rather floated, back and forth anxiously. Gilbert's bloody tears continued to fall and drip onto Ludwig's pale face, but his lover still was not waking up.

"Ludwig…please!" Gilbert buried his face in Ludwig's chest, the armor having been removed to help with his breathing. The Winter Fairy placed his ear over Ludwig's heart, desperately waiting for the life giving sound of a heartbeat. "Please, my love. My mate. Don't leave me here alone." He whispered.

Matthew began to cry himself. "I'm sorry," he wept "I tried my best but it is just too deep."

Alfred moved to comfort his brother. "You did your best, Mattie. That's all that matters."

"What shall we do without him?" Heracles asked, looking at the others.

Roderich gave a deep sigh. "His temple will want him. We should present his body to them, secretly of course and let them perform their rituals. It is not our place to-"

"SHUT UP!" Gilbert hollered. "LUDWIG'S NOT DEAD! SO STOP TALKING LIKE HE IS! HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S NOT!"

Sadiq put his sword away and reached down to try and pull Gilbert from Ludwig's body. "It's over, Gilbert. He's gone."

"NO! NO LET GO OF ME!" He screamed and struggled against Sadiq as the larger fairy ripped him away from Ludwig. "NO! NO! LET ME GO! I WANT TO BE WITH HIM! PLEASE LET ME GO!" Sadiq continued to drag him away from Ludwig. "LUDWIG!"

"Wait!" Elizaveta cried out. "Look! He took a breath!"

Gilbert broke out of Sadiq's hold and ran to Ludwig. "Ludwig? Ludwig!" He shook the monk until he heard the sharp intake of breath come from his lover. Gilbert let out a sobbing laugh and a cheer. "LUDWIG! HE'S ALIVE!"

Ludwig opened his eyes to see seven pairs of eyes staring down at him, all with relieved smiles. He slowly shifted his eyes to focus on his mate. "Gilbert…"

"YES!" Gilbert tackled him, planting a series of kisses all over the blondes face. "Thank the Goddess you're alive!"

Matthew gasped as he noticed the wound was completely gone. "It's healed itself!" He said out loud. "Look!"

Ludwig managed to sit up with a frantic Gilbert slobbering all over him like an overexcited dog. Ludwig was enjoying every minute of it. "Gilbert, stop." He said with a chuckle, bringing his lover up with him as he stood. "Yes, I am alive and it's all thanks to Her. The Goddess."

"What happened to you?" Sadiq asked. "There's something different about you?" The butterfly fairy looked him up and down.

"Yeah," agreed Alfred "You even smell different!"

"Did you see the Goddess?" Elizaveta asked him.

Ludwig nodded. "I did. Aeon was not lying when he said that She had chosen me to be Her Voice on Earth. She spoke to me, asked me to take up this position and I accepted. So now, I am neither human nor fairy."

Alfred laughed. "You're a 'Fairyman'! Get it? Fairy and Human put together! It's funny!"

"We get it, brother." Matthew said softly. "We just didn't find it as funny." Alfred was still loudly laughing his head off.

"Did She heal you too?" Gilbert asked him, looking at the wound that was now closed.

"She did. She gave me a second chance at life to do Her work here on earth. She gave me three wishes as well."

"What were they?" Roderich asked.

Ludwig wrapped an arm around Gilbert's waist. "Well, I asked that She do away with the Pure Bloods since they have abused their power and she agreed." The others gasped and looked surprised. "If you are to see them now, all you will find is a garden of white, glowing flowers. Only one is still left alive." He looked at Sadiq.

Sadiq gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks bro."

"The second," Ludwig started, but stopped when he saw Arthur and Ivan coming up to them. "Is Ivan's contract with the Dark King." Everyone turned to look at the two approaching. "Ivan is no longer a slave for Arthur; he is a free being."

Ivan looked at Ludwig and bowed to him before turning into his human form. "I thank you for that selfless wish, Ludwig. You didnt have to do it, but I'm glad you did. Thank you." Arthur rolled his eyes, but had the hint of a smile.

"Wait! Where's Aeon?" Alfred just realized the demon fairy was missing. His head darted all around in search of him.

"He's gone." Arthur said plainly and gave a mighty burp. "Mm. Sorry. Bad egg." Everyone knew what he meant, but they were too frightened and too disgusted to ask for clarification. Some things were better left unsaid. Roderich quickly filled Arthur and Ivan in on Ludwig's wishes.

"What about your third wish?" Gilbert asked him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Ah, well, the third wish, I hope, will be joining us soon."

Everyone looked at each other, confused, wondering who he meant. Ludwig knew just where to look, and he had been right. Elizaveta followed Ludwig's gaze, and she gasped at what she saw. Everyone else turned to look. Arthur's eyes slowly grew wide as he saw Francis flying over to them. Francis stopped short, letting his full body be shown as he continued to levitate in the air. Both he and Arthur just stared at each other, until-

"Arthur." Francis smiled.

"FRANCIS!" With a smile of pure happiness and joy, Arthur flew at his mate, throwing himself into Francis' arms.

"Arthur! Thank the Goddess you're safe!" Francis held him tight.

Arthur cried against his lover's neck, but they were tears of joy. "Francis! Oh Francis, I thought you were lost to me forever!"

"I'm sorry for going behind your back, but I only did it-"

"It's over now! I don't care about any of that!" he pulled away to cup Francis' face in his hands. "You're here with me now, that's all I need to know!"

"PAPA!"

"PAPAAAAA!"

Francis was then tackled by his boys, both having knocked him out of the air. Francis just laughed happily as his face and body was squeezed tightly. "My boys!" He kissed them both.

"What a true happy ending." Heracles said calmly. "Everyone is happy."

Sadiq looked at him. "What about our happy ending?" his answer came with a light tap of Herc's hammer on his head. "Jerk."

Francis and Arthur walked hand in hand back to the group and the others welcomed Francis back. "So, what did I miss?" Francis asked.

"A lot, but we'll fill you in later." Arthur said, hugging Francis' arm to him. Alfred proceeded to tell his papa of the battle, talking quickly and making lots of sound effects with his mouth.

"It was Ludwig who brought you back to life." Arthur told his mate. "He wished for it and the Goddess granted it to him."

Francis smiled at Ludwig and held his hand out to shake the others'. "I'll never forget this, Ludwig. I'm indebted to you. Forever."

Ludwig shook his head. "It's what I wanted, you don't owe me anything. I already have everything I'll ever need." He smiled at Gilbert, who kissed him.

"Well, the best news is that the Pure Bloods are gone!" Arthur stated proudly. "Which means that Francis and I can be married!"

"Now wait a moment." Roderich lifted a finger in the air. "Francis has been 'away' for a long time. It is I who are now Supreme Fairy King. You must ask my permission to marry a commoner, Demi-King Arthur." Roderich ignored the snorts, raspberries, and 'nyah's' he got from the others. Even Elizaveta twisted his ear. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh, of course." Francis answered calmly, covering Arthur's mouth before his lover could verbally attack Roderich. "Your highness, I love the Dark Fairy King with all my heart and soul. I humbly implore you to allow us the gift of marriage."

Roderich raised a thin brown brow. "You wish to marry this common fairy, Arthur? If you marry him, that would make him royalty, unless I say otherwise."

Arthur batted Francis' hand away and placed his own angrily on his hips. "Listen, you snot-nosed rose lover! I love this commoner fairy and I want him to be king! I'm not asking you, I'm COMMANDING you! I want to marry Francis!"

Roderich crossed his arms. "Well then, who am I to stop you?" Everyone looked surprised, but Arthur the most. "Go ahead and marry whomever you please. I have no one to answer to anymore! Marry a shoe for all I care. Those old laws are obsolete! We can now make our own laws based on the present and not the past." Elizaveta jumped up to kiss her husband on the nose, pleased with his surprise, but truly honest decision.

Arthur tackled Francis to the snow again.

"Then we wish to be married as well!" Gilbert said proudly. "We married in secret, but we want to marry officially! Let us be the first human and fairy couple to marry LEGALLY!"

Roderich threw his hands up in the air. "Oh my goddess, I don't actually care! I have more important things to do." He smirked.

Both Gilbert and Ludwig looked surprised.

"So...what I said at the court that day...is forgiven?" Gilbert asked cautiously.

Roderich shrugged his shoulders. "It's water under the bridge." The uptight fairy king gasped when Gilbert glomped him with hugs. "Ack! You leech! Get your hands off of me! Honestly! Show some dignity! I despise all of you!" No one believed him.

"I say we all go back to the fairy realm and celebrate!" Sadiq offered. "We have much to celebrate about! We have two marriages, a new kingdom, a whole new world!" The others all agreed, except for Ludwig and Gilbert. They chose to remain alone while the others all headed back to the fairy realm.

For a long while, the two lovers walked leisurely hand in hand through the woods. They stopped by a frozen pond, standing beside one another to gaze at the icy surface. Gilbert rests his head on Ludwig's shoulder, smiling at the lovely scene they were sharing together. Now their relationship was to be recognized and they could openly love each other in public, at least in the fairy realm. There was still one problem, though. Ludwig was still a human.

"Ludwig?"

"Yes?"

"Have you decided to become a fairy?" Ludwig did not answer right away.

"Gilbert...I still do not wish to become a fairy. Right now I am the Goddess' Voice on Earth. The Green Mother is asking me to speak for Her here on earth. Only a human can be seen in this realm."

Gilbert turned in his arms to look up at him. "But Ludwig...you will continue to grow old while I remain young. Don't you understand that you will die long before I ever do?" he rests his cheek against Ludwig's chest. "Will you leave me all alone?"

Ludwig kissed the top of the white haired head. "There is still so much time to make such an extreme decision, Gilbert. I promise that I will never, ever leave you all alone. Right now I have so much to do as the Goddess' Voice. I must see where She wants to do with me."

Gilbert grumbled a bit and brought his hand up to flick Ludwig's nose. "Fine then. Be that way. Sometimes I hate your noble...nobleness!" He pouted and Ludwig kissed the pout away. "Whatever decision you make, Ludwig, I am right behind you."

"Yes. We have so much to look forward to now." He pulled Gilbert close to him. "The world is ours."

Gilbert smirked. "Let's take it over! We'll conquer the Fairy Courts and lay claim to the Human Realm!"

Ludwig chuckled. "Don't tempt me." He teased. "You're already married to a god, you know. I'm a god on earth. I am second to the Green Mother."

The albino smiled. "Then what does that make me?"

Ludwig thought for a moment. "That makes you...well...my mate." Gilbert pouted. "But you can be whatever you want. Now that Roderich is more lenient with the rules, you can probably become a Fairy Knight. Isn't that what you've always wished for?"

"Yeah, I did!" He grinned. "Now that things are better, I want to be a Fairy Knight once again! I'll ask Roderich. I helped save his damn world so the least he could do is grant me the title of 'knight'!"

"And if he write a story about us, it shall be titled, 'The God and the Knight'."

Gilbert stuck his tongue out. "Blech! That's a cheesy title. I think we can call it...'Tempus Vernum'!" Ludwig raised a brow. "It means 'springtime', the start of new life and new beginnings! It is always springtime in the Fairy Realm and soon it will be here too! I would predict that come the actual springtime, you'll know exactly what you want in life." He pulled Ludwig into an embrace. "Everything is going to change now and we'll change with it! I've already corrupted you as a monk, so let's see how I can corrupt you as a god on earth?"

"I would love to see you try." He brushed some of the white bangs away from the pale forehead. "I'm not always...well...proper with my emotions but...you know that I love you. Always and forever...even if I am old."

Gilbert just held him tight, rubbing his cheek against the clothed chest. "And I will always stay by your side and be forever true. I love you too, always and forever."

Right below their feet, the snow had melt into a perfect circle bringing forth crisp green grass, a few wildflowers, and some clovers just for them as a symbol of their new life together.

**The End**

**Epilogue**

_**Springtime in the Human World and the Fairy Realm**_

"Hurry, Ludwig! Hurry! We're going to be late!" Fairy Knight Gilbert flew many feet ahead of Ludwig, who was jogging to try and keep up with him.

"Gilbert...the baby is already born!" He panted. "We didn't miss anything."

"Yeah, but we're invited to be some of the first to see the new arrival! It's just the gang seeing it first!" Gilbert flipped in the air. "Wow, can you believe it! Francis and Arthur have finally had a baby legally! Arthur, I mean, ALICE, must be so excited!"

Ludwig sighed. "I have yet to see Arthur as a woman."

"Oh, she's no different from he. Alice is kind of cute, if you like a snot-nosed uppity-"

"I get it."

When they arrived at the Dark Court castle they were met by Roderich and Elizaveta, who have yet to see the baby. They were joined by the others; Sadiq, Heracles, Kiku, Ivan, and Cuba. Despite being free of his binding spiritual contract, Ivan chose to remain in this world, being a constant companion to Ludwig while he resided in the human realm. Ivan even guarded their fairy home in this realm when Ludwig was away. And after many, many centuries of trying, Elizaveta announced that she was pregnant. Roderich was slightly embarrassed but obviously proud as everyone congratulated them. Sadiq and Heracles had finally made up after Kiku announced a short while ago that he was engaged to Alfred, choosing to accept the fairy prince's sweet (but pestering) question for his hand. Arthur had found out about Cuba and Matthew's secret relationship and while he (and Alfred) chased the peasant fairy around the castle for a while eventually gave in and offered him a title. Now he and Matthew were engaged to be married at the beginning of summer. Everything had turned out just right for the young (and old) fairy couples.

"Welcome friends!" Francis said happily with open arms, a wine glass in one. "So good of you to make it!" He was wearing a golden crown encrusted with sapphires and diamonds of all sizes. Instead of wearing black, he wore a blue doublet and vest with read pants and high brown boots. Around his shoulders he adorned a red kingly cloak lined with silk and outlined in swan feathers. "Don't I look simply divine?" He twirled.

"Yes you do, King Francis." Ludwig said easily. "As you do every time I see you."

"Marvelous! Oh! Lizzy sweetheart," he kissed her cheeks "Congratulations on the baby! Alice and I are very pleased for you."

Roderich rolled his eyes. "You're drunk, aren't you?"

"Ha! Hardly! I'm drunk off love and marriage and of course, all my children!"

"Were you there this time?" Sadiq asked.

"Yeah, did Arthur scream at you the whole time?" Gilbert added with a grin.

Francis sighed. "Indeed, she did. I was punched, kicked, scratched, bit, cursed, and spit on. All in all, it was my first time being with her during a delivery. Maybe it was good that I had missed the others." He joked, and everyone laughed. "Well, come on then! Come and see! Alice is waiting for you in our chambers. She is still a little weak so try not to stress her out too much. Matthew and Alfred are with her."

Everyone followed behind Francis. Ludwig and Gilbert walked hand in hand as they entered the bedchamber. Ludwig was surprised to see Queen Alice in the flesh and not on a painting. Instead of her hair in pigtails, she had it bundled up in a bun atop her head. She still looked a lot like Arthur except the face was a little thinner, as well as the eyebrows. Alice smiled at them from her spot in the center of the bed where she held a wrapped up bundle in a purple blanket. Alfred and Matthew stood on opposite sides of the bed beside her. Francis hurried over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Hello everyone." She greeted. "I know I said I would never do this again but…" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Let us see the baby!" Gilbert said excitedly. "Is it a boy or a girl? Francis wouldn't tell us."

Alice balanced the baby in her arms and carefully moved the blanket from the head, revealing a baby girl with brown hair tied in two tiny pigtails with thin red ribbon.

"It's a princess!" Elizaveta exclaimed happily.

"Where'd the brown hair come from?" Sadiq asked.

Francis chuckled. "My mother had brown hair and so did Alice's father."

"But that's not all!" Alfred said excitedly. "It's a prince too!" Everyone flashed each other confused faces, not understanding Alfred's frantic speech.

To answer their concern, Francis reached behind the baby to reveal another bundle of equal size. Everyone gasped as Francis revealed a second baby, this one a prince, who looked exactly like Arthur.

"Two of them?" Roderich gasped. "Twins?"

Alice nodded happily. "Yes. The Goddess saw fit to bless our centuries of misery and granted us two strong, healthy children." She kissed the baby girl's head, and the child cooed. "This is Angelique, named after Francis' mother."

"And this is Peter, named after Alice's grandfather."

Ludwig smiled and went up to both children. "Welcome Prince Peter and Princess Angelique. You must be very proud." He said to Alice.

"I am. I have you to thank for all of this, Ludwig. Your mother may not have been proud of you, but I certainly am!"

Ludwig bowed to her. "I thank you for that, your highness."

"And we have more good news!" Francis balanced baby Peter in his arms. "After Matthew and Cuba's wedding, the whole lot of us are setting sail for new adventures!" The group was dumbfounded.

"Wait!" Roderich pushed his way between Francis and the bed. "You can't leave! You have a kingdom to run!"

"Ah, you see, that's where you are wrong." Queen Alice wiggled her shoulders and Francis removed his crown to place it atop of Roderich's own.

"You've always said you wanted to rule the Dark Court!" Francis said with a laugh.

"But...but I…" Roderich sighed. "I give up."

Ludwig pats Roderich on the shoulder. "It has always been the queen's dream to sail away with Francis on his many adventures. Give her that joy?"

Roderich rolled his eyes. "Fine. Sail away then! Leave me to do all the work!"

Kiku looked pale. "I suppose that means I am coming with you as well?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Alfred said happily and hugged his lover. "We'll be sailin' buddies!"

Matthew clapped his hands as Cuba wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "It's going to be such fun!"

"Anyone else like to join us?" Alice offered. "Ivan?"

Ivan thought about it, but then shook his head. "No, my place is here beside Ludwig and Gilbie." He leaned both his arms over their shoulders and like a dog, licked both their cheeks. He squeezed their heads together in his grip. "We're the best of friends!"

"I'm staying here." Sadiq said. "Too many days at sea dry out my wings." Heracles pulled on his wings, making him yelp and curse, batting the other away from him.

"Well then," started Roderich "There is only one thing left to do." He turned to Ludwig. "You will rule in Alice's place. Let us start the rulemaking, shall we?" He placed Francis' crown atop of Ludwig's head.

Ludwig just slumped his shoulders and gave a heavy sigh.

His work will never be done.

**The End **

*****As always, I would like to thank my husband, my dog Odin, and my cat Itty Bitty for always being a great support through my fandoms and writings. I also would like to thank my tumblr followers who help to make my fanfiction blog and equal success! You guys rock! ****I just want to say that I've really enjoyed writing Tempus Vernum and I want to thank everyone who stayed with this story to the very end. Your support has been wonderful, and greatly appreciated! I want to thank my very special beta for all her hard work! She will be editing my two other stories as well.**

*****For those of you who may not be sure on who the twins are, Peter is **_**Sealand**_** and **_**Angelique**_** is Seychelles. Her human name was hard to find, but that one was the most occurring one, so I went with it. If there is a secret society of Seychelles fans out there and I messed up her human name, please correct me. ^_^ And we all know what happened to Aeon/Jasper *ahem* Yes, I write Arthur as his nyo!Hetalia form for the sake of the epilogue. I thought it would be cute and fun after so much disaster and angst. Maybe I should write a squeal where Gilbert and Ludwig really do take over the world! That would be great! I think I'm done with fairies for awhile. I might just go and step on Tinkerbell.**

*****I will be posting some fun things for this story on my fanfiction tumblr, so make sure to check it! (If you are interested, that is. I don't force people ^^**

*****So once again, thanks for following this story! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Now, onward to more fics! Thank you very much!**

**-Your Loyal Fanfic Writer, **

**CreamPuffBunny**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Mini Epilogue**!

Sadiq sat on his chaise lounge, stretched out along its length while lazily smoking his hookah. Blowing a puff of smoke into the air, he heard his mushroom house door open. He placed the pipe between his teeth and lifted his white mask to gaze at the person entering his chambers. With a smirk, he took a puff and blew a donut of smoke.

"This is supposed to be my day off, you know. Ten years later and you pick the one day I have off from the weapon shop." He took another puff. "I guess it's finally that time. Took you long enough." He put the hookah pipe down. "So, Ludwig, what's your season?"

Ludwig only smirked.

**The End**. Seriously this time!


End file.
